


A Clan Reborn

by erokage37



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, Harems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 234,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5690518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erokage37/pseuds/erokage37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>naruto is told to restart not only the uzumaki clan but the namikaze and senju as well. it will be a small harem of girls his age, chapters will be when ever i really feel like it and i hope you enjoy, feed back would be great. warning: lemon</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Clan Reborn

WARNING: this fic contains depictions of sexual actions viewer discretion is advised.

A Clan Reborn: Chapter 1

After leaving the hokages office Naruto made it over to his house, but before he could make it inside he noticed that the door was unlocked. Slowly pulling out a kunai Naruto opened the door and snuck inside intent of catching who ever had decided to break into his apartment. Looking around the place he noticed that it wasn't trashed and there were no lights on except for the bit creeping from under the bed room door. Getting ready for a fight Naruto tip toed over to the door and swung it open, but Sakura laying on his bed in very sexy lingerie and stockings was the last thing he was expecting to see.

"Sa..Sakura?" said Naruto "what are you going here"

Sakura got up onto her hands and knees and slowly crawled over to the edge of the bed before getting up and walking over to the stunned Naruto and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I'm waiting on you Mr. Namikaze" said Sakura "I have a present for you."

"Wait how did you know about that I haven't told anyone yet" asked Naruto trying to fight off the blush and growing erection from having his scantily clad teammate pressed up against him.

Moving closer still Sakura started to trail light kisses up his neck and chin until she reached his ear.

"Lady Tsunade told me and Hinata about how you were going to reveal your real name and how the council expects you to restore the Uzumaki, Namikaze, and Senju clans"

"But why did she tell you to before I could tell all of our friends?" said Naruto

Sakura suddenly stopped with the teasing kisses instead she moved back and took Naruto's face in her hands and looked him right in the eyes. "To give the two of us who love you the most time to stake our claim before all of the screaming fan girls start chasing you." she said right before pulling his face in for a long kiss.

After a moment of hesitation Naruto wrapped his arms around Sakura and kissed back, after a minute the two had to break apart for air.

"You mean it you actually love me?" asked Naruto looking into her eyes hoping to see that what she was saying was real.

"Yes I do, I just kept feeling closer to you more and more then when you left I realized how lonely I was without you. But when you got back and said I hadn't changed it disappointed me and I didn't act on my feelings." said Sakura

Pulling her into a hug Naruto bent his head down to capture Sakura's lips in another kiss.

"The reason I said you hadn't changed was because I had always thought you were the most beautiful girl in the world, and even after traveling with the pervy sage you still are." said Naruto rubbing his hands up and down Sakura's back.

Blushing from the comment Sakura placed her hands on the front of Naruto's shirt taking in the feel of his abs for a moment before looking up and giving a sexy smirk to Naruto "Well then Mr. Namikaze would you like your present now?" she asked

"Yes please." said Naruto

"Then why don't you go and lay over there on the bed and let me take care of everything." she said

Wasting no time Naruto moved over to the bed and got on propping his back up against some pillows. During this time Sakura had made her way to the foot of the bed and was standing facing away from Naruto with her arms crossed on her stomach. Slowly Sakura started to move her hands up lightly touching her sides and arms before her hands made it to the bra straps on her shoulders, then just as painfully slow she started to remove the straps one after the other until they fell to her sides.

After what seemed like forever Sakura let the bra drop to the floor before turning around and walking towards the bed making sure to sway her hips with every step. Naruto had been enchanted watching Sakura slowly remove her bra before but as he watched his crush slowly make her way onto the bed and crawl on all fours up to where he was sitting he couldn't take his eyes off of her. Not from the way her cute pink hair framed her lovely face, or the way her perky C-cup breast swayed back and forth as she moved, or the predatory smirk she had on her face as she crawled on top of Naruto and pressed her body on top of his.

'That smirk it seems like Sakura really likes to take charge and set the pace, it fits for the top medical Kunoichi in the village' thought naruto as he continued to watch his crush make her way up the bed.

Sakura slowly started giving light licks and kisses to Naruto's face and lips, dragging her tongue from his chin up to his right ear and placing little butter fly kisses around his mouth. After a couple of seconds she licked his lips causing him to open them and deepen their kiss. As they slowly made out Sakura moved her hands from where they had been beside them to Naruto's jacket and shirt, slipping her hands under the fabric Sakura ran her hands up and down his stomach turned on by the feel of his lean muscles.

Naruto's hands also weren't idle, once Sakura had started kissing him Naruto had wrapped his hands around her lithe frame and was gently stroking her back reveling in the feel of her soft skin under his hands and wanting to commit every curve to memory. Slowly after stretching his arms as far as they could go he pulled them back rubbing them over Sakura's sides until he came to the curve of her brests. Gently cupping them in his hands and rubbing them, letting out a small moan Sakura arched her back pushing her breasts into his palms.

Naruto cupped the bottom of her breasts then moved up until running his thumbs around her nipples, flicking and pulling on them, getting a noise out of Sakura every time. Pushing herself off of Naruto Sakura backed herself down until she had her face resting right above his pants and her hands on his waist. Unclipping his pants Sakura quickly pulled then down in one sudden movement along with his boxers, leaving her staring at Naruto's manhood.

"Now I see why Shizune always wanted to do your physicals." said Sakura lightly rubbing her fingers up and down the shaft. This was causing Naruto and his member to twitch every time she ran her over him, smiling Sakura bent her head closer and gave a long slow lick from the bottom of the shaft to the top causing Naruto to grunt a bit. After a couple more slow licks Sakura ran her tongue around the head before taking it in her mouth and bobbing up and down.

About that time Naruto's mind practically melted here he was laying in his bead, with his crush half naked giving him a blow job, sitting up a little Naruto started to run his hand through her soft hair and the side of her face. Slowly she started to work more of Naruto's cock into her mouth, taking in a half an inch at a time before backing off, then bobbing forward, taking in the full nine inches. This continued until finally she had all of it crammed into her mouth. Naruto, meanwhile, was using all his will power to not blow his load at the sight of Sakura's lips stretched so far around his dick. Just the mere sight her tits jiggling with each bob of her head was stimulating enough to make him blow with time, but the feeling of her hot wet mouth was something else entirely, and he knew he wouldn't last long.

Seeing that her lover was on the edge Sakura took one of the hands she was holding herself up with and used it to cup Naruto's balls and started to play with them while taking his dick out of her mouth and licking the shaft again before bobbing her head down the full nine inches again. Seeing that he was about to explode Sakura looked up and said in the most erotic voce she could manage.

"Naruto where would you rather cum in my face and mouth, or on my boobs?" she asked.

"I would really like to cum on your beautiful face Sakura-chan." said the blond

Moving her hand back down Sakura started jacking him off again while pointing the thing right at her open mouth, briefly before it blew she wondered in Naruto's cum would taste like ramen.

"Sakura" yelled Naruto as he came all over his teammates face shooting ropes of his semen into her mouth and onto her face, Sakura was surprised by the wonder taste and started to use her fingers to collect and swallow all that was on his face.

"Mm that was delicious I could quickly get addicted to your cum Naruto" she said moving back up to wrap her arms and legs around Naruto, and before she could react Naruto filliped them over and was now the one on top and running kisses down her neck and collar bone. Acting on instinct Sakura arched her head back giving Naruto better access to lick and kiss her neck, after a minute Naruto started kissing his way southward until her came to his destination.

The twin perky peaks of Sakura's C- cup breasts were staring up at him just begging to be fondled and sucked on. Naruto took one peak in his mouth running his tongue around the areola and nipping and sucking at the tit, all the while he took the other one and massaged it alternating between which breast he gave attention to. Moaning Sakura ran her fingers through Naruto's hair trying to push his mouth harder down on her breasts, Naruto stopped and kissed his way back up her body to her mouth and engaged her in a long make out session.

Shifting his body to where he was laying beside her he took the hand that was playing with her breast and slowly moved it down her body taking time to feel the strong muscles and soft skin of her stomach before moving farther south, placeing his hands over the front of her panties he could feel just how wet she had gotten from his playing.

"Sakura-chan you're so wet all ready and I'm nowhere near done playing with you wet."

"Uhn" Sakura let out as Naruto moved his hand up and down her soaked panties "I'm the one who is supposed to be giving you pleasure." she said

"But Sakura giving you pleasure gives me pleasure, especially when you make all of those sexy noises." Said Naruto taking her mouth in a kiss and returning his attention to her nether region, moving down to set between her legs Naruto set his hands on the sides of Sakura's legs and slowly began to rub them, moving his hands up and down her stocking covered legs and when he got to the top moving his hand to just outside of her waiting lips but never any closer.

"Na ru to stop teasing me" pleaded Sakura and never being one to refuse a request from a beautiful girl, especially one with the power to punt him from his house to suna Naruto moved his hands up to her hips and slowly pulled off her panties. Now lying in front of him was his totally naked teammate, and just sitting there he took a second to take it all in from her messy pink hair, to her perky breasts and flat stomach, to her cute little shaved pussy.

"Naruto Stop staring" said a blushing Sakura

"I can't help it your just so beautiful" he said causing her to blush even more. Moving his head closer to her womanly folds Naruto took a big whiff breathing in his lovers anticipation and smell, now it was Naruto's turn to return Sakura's favor from earlier running his tongue out to take a taste of her dripping pussy and earning a moan from Sakura. Using all the tips and tricks he learned from having to help edit Jiraiya's books Naruto attacked Sakura's pussy and clit with his tongue and fingers bringing her to the cusp of an orgasm.

"Naruto I want you" she said breathlessly

Looking up with a smirk "And what exactly do you want me to do Sakura-chan" he said with a smirk on his face, knowing what game Naruto wanted to play Sakura was happy to go along with it.

"I want you to fuck me hard, I want you to take you dick and ram it into my pussy again and again until I cum." screamed Sakura

"I like that dirty mouth of yours Sakura it really turns me on." said the blond positing himself at her entrance. Following her instructions Naruto slammed his dick in not afraid of hurting her knowing that all Kunoichi were required to have they hymen removed after puberty.

"Ohh yes that's it screw me, use my pussy as much as you want to." screamed Sakura causing Naruto to pick up the pace even more. After a couple more thrusts Naruto stood up on his knees and wrapped Sakura's legs on around his waist to get a better angle to go deeper into her vagina and causing his balls to slap against her but. Using one hand to hold her leg in place he used the other to play with her clit sending volts of pleasure shooting through Sakura.

"Naruto I'm about to cum." panted Sakura

"Me to" said Naruto leaning forward to take Sakura's lips in a kiss as the two lovers came together.

Collapsing on top of one another the two tried to catch their breath and slow down their heart beat before starting up again. Noticing her blond hero's still erect member Sakura got up on her hands and knees facing the bottom of the bed and stuck her ass in the air and used her hands to spread her butt cheeks.

"Naruto-kun there is still one place you haven't used yet." she said

Naruto looked at her cute little but and her puckered anus before moving up behind her and placing his hands on her hips.

"Sakura are you sure" he asked

"Yes I want you to stuff your big thick cock inside my ass, I want you to fuck me and claim me as yours." she said

"Whatever you want my horny little vixen." said Naruto before slowly pushing the head of his dick against the outside of her anus, and after a pop getting the head inside. Slowly working himself in not to hurt her he started to pick up speed until all you could hear was a wet slapping and constant moaning.

"Ughh that's it Naruto pound my slutty ass, I love your dick I can't wait to have it stuffed up my cunt every day." moaned out Sakura whose voice was muffled by the covers her face has getting pounded in to, though Naruto must have heard because he quickly picked up speed and orgasamed Cumming in her ass. Feeling the hot liquid shoot inside her intestines Sakura let out a yell and came to causing her womanly juices to run down her legs.

Flipping her back over Naruto looked down with a predatory grin like the one Sakura had on at the beginning of their love making that had Sakura absolutely sure who was in charge now.

"Ya know I didn't get to taste your juices last time Sakura" Said the blond before he started to lick the juiced off the inside of her legs and work his way back up to her lips. Dipping his tongue once more inside her pretty pink lips Naruto lapped at all of the juices, moving his tongue all over her inside walls intent of lapping up every last drop of her nectar.

When he was satisfied he moved backwards to lay on his back with his head propped against a pillow and motioned Sakura forward. Crawling above him Sakura leaned down and kissed him shooting her tongue out and tasting the inside of his mouth again before pulling back up.

Moving his hand through her hair Naruto looked up into her beautiful emerald eyes "I want to be on the bottom this time, I want watch your boobs bounce up and down as you ride my cock" he said

Smiling Sakura sat back and positioned her pussy right above his rod before come down hard and fast on it and taking it up to the hilt causing them both to let out a gasp from the pleasure. Moving up and down Sakura was enjoying being in control again; apparently it seemed they were going to have a very competitive love life. Naruto was happy lying on the bottom where he was able to either watch her boobs bounce up and down or watch her pussy be speared by her dick every time she came back down.

Soon when the pleasure got high Naruto reached out with his hands and started playing with her clit, causing Sakura to throw her head back and moan and start fondling her breasts. Sitting up but still keeping them in the cowgirl position Naruto took one of the nipples she was playing with in his mouth and started sucking on in and nipping on it with his teeth. Working his way up Naruto started licking at her breasts then at her shoulder blades and neck, soon after he felt Sakura's Virginia grip his dick like a vise and knew she was about to cum.

"Cum for me Sakura-chan." he said right before kissing her one last time and using one free hand to pinch her clit sending her over the edge of pleasure for the third time that night. Sakura tightened up causing them both to cum, she could feel her womb being filled up with his seed and found herself hoping that she would be pregnant soon.

Laying back down with Sakura on top of him Naruto struggled to get the covers out from under them and cover them up. Momentarily getting up so Naruto could get the covers Sakura was quick to get back into her lovers embrace and snuggle up to him.

Looking down at his beautiful teammate Naruto moved the hair from off her forehead and gave it a kiss causing Sakura to giggle and kiss him back.

"I love you Mr. Namikaze" she said before snuggling in even tighter to his body.

"I love you to Ms. Namikaze" said Naruto before drifting off with the love of his life in his arms.


	2. One Hot Shower

Light started to stream past the light blue curtains hanging up on the windows causing one of the occupants in the bed to stir from his wakeful sleep. Naruto had had the best dream ever that night he dreamed that he had come home and his teammate had been waiting for him on his bed dressed in nothing but a skimpy pair of lingerie and they had made love. Half-awake Naruto figured he must still be dreaming because he could feel something warm and soft hugged up to the side of him, and could swear he smelled the apricot shampoo that Sakura used.

Opening his eyes he noticed a pink mop of hair laying on the pillow next to him, and the owner of said hair was also starting to wake up. Leaning up Sakura captured the lips of the still drowsy Naruto with her own in a sweet good morning kiss.

"So it wasn't a dream" said Naruto.

"No it wasn't" said a smiling Sakura before wrapping her arms around Naruto's neck and kissing him again, pulling back Naruto just took a minute to look at the sight of his beautiful team mate with her sleep disheveled hair caught in the morning light laying naked in his bed.

Cupping her cheeks in his hand Naruto leaned down and gave her a kiss on the nose before rolling over and placing his knees on the bed on either side of her body. Sakura could feel the tip of Naruto's dick rubbing against her stomach, right where the spark of desire was starting to burst into an all-out forest fire. Sakura moved her hands under the covers and grabbed Naruto's shaft with one silky hand and gave it a jerk, causing Naruto to lean farther into it and let out a little breath.

"mhmm are you all ways this ready to go in the mornings?" she asked, still slowly stroking off Naruto's erection, figuring turnabout was fair play Naruto reached down and took one of her breasts in his hands.

"Only when I have a beautiful girl laying in bed next to Me." said Naruto rubbing the pads of his fingers over and around her nipples. Sakura reached up and took his mouth in a searing French kiss and when it was over drug her tongue from his lips all the way up to his left ear and whispered in it.

"Naruto remember what I told you last night about not being able to wait to have your cock in my pussy every day, well I'm waiting." she whispered in a erotically wanton voice.

"Your wish is my command my sexy vixen." said Naruto moving himself down where he could position himself at her lower entrance. Unlike last night where it dissolved into pure heat and sex, Naruto wanted this time to be about passion and love. Naruto started teasing Sakura's pussy by rubbing the head of his cock around her lips sometimes even pushing the head in a bit before taking it back out. This was about to cause Sakura to lose her mind, the fire in her stomach had moved to her lower extremities causing her body to ache with the want to be filled up by Naruto.

"Please no more teasing." begged Sakura wrapping her legs around Naruto and trying to pull him closer. Being ready to go himself Naruto slowly pushed all the way in until his whole dick was engulfed in a warm velvety vice. Slowly working back and forth Naruto picked up speed as he pulled most of the way out and slammed in the Sakura, he was pleased to see that the faster he went the more her tits jiggled and bounced back and forth. From the moans Sakura was making Naruto knew that she would soon be close to cuming so he increased the speed of his thrusts, each one building up the pleasure until me felt Sakura's vagina grab onto his dick and start to spasm. Soon both of the lovers were close to cuming and shouting out each other names the two collapsed into a heap on the bed, and Naruto pulled Sakura over close to him and put his arm around her.

"I don't remember if I said this last night or not but I love you." said Naruto still holding on to his lover.

"I love you to" said Sakura "so what are you doing today?" she asked

"Well I have to go talk to granny about my inheritance and the CRA, then we are going to go over some more of my hokage training, then I guess ill finish up running over to Hinata's. What about you?"

"I'm going to go work at the hospital for a bit today, then go hang out with Ino."

"mhh when do you have to leave?" asked Naruto burying his face in her hair

"Not for another 30 or 45 minutes." said Sakura

"Good then we have time for a shower before we leave, and I can walk you to the hospital before I go see granny Tsunade if you want" said Naruto

"I would really enjoy that" said Sakura to both of the questions.

After a couple more minutes of snuggling Sakura got up out of bed and started her way over to the bathroom where the shower was, leaving Naruto sitting in bed watching her nice rear and strong toned legs as she walked into the rest room and turned to open the shower door. Before getting up to go join her Naruto made a clone and gave him instructions on making their breakfast, then walked into the bathroom closing the door to make sure none of the steam escaped. He stood outside of the shower door just watching Sakura wash herself for a minute, how the droplets of water rolled over her breasts and down her stomach and legs, watching as she slowly drug the washcloth over her neck and down her chest.

Sakura had been aware of Naruto watching her ever since he had come in and decided to give him a little show, dropping the cloth she ran one had down her stomach to stroke her vagina while using the other to play with and tease her breast, then taking the hand that had been squeezing her breast she placed it on the wall under the shower head and bent over. Giving Naruto a good look at Sakura's ass and pussy as she continued to finger herself, but what was also turning Naruto on was all of the water streaming off of her toned backs and legs, and chest, he wanted to take his tongue and trace where every drop was going. Being watched while she was fingering herself was turning Sakura on more than she thought it would, this feeling was causing her to speed up each of her thrusts, looking back she could see Naruto standing there absentmindedly stroking himself watching her.

"Are you enjoying watching me play with myself Naruto?" she purred "why don't you come and join me it's much warmer under the water."

Broken out of his trance by her words Naruto opened the glass door separating the shower from the rest of the room and stepped in, expecting to be speared by Naruto's big cock Sakura placed both hands on the wall to brace herself. Instead of feeling Naruto's rod stuffed into her waiting womanhood Sakura was surprised to feel wet hands slowly glide over her rear and back, she was even more surprised when she felt him reach under her arm to her shoulder and pull her up so she was now standing with her back to Naruto's sculpted chest.

Naruto had decided he was going to do just what he had been imagining, moving his head closer to Sakura's neck he gave it a quick lick where a drop of water was sending shivers down Sakura's spine.

"Naruto what are you doing?" asked Sakura as she felt his hands gliding across her stomach and hips and his tongue was licking her neck. One of his hands was palming her left boob caressing and massaging the breast, while the other had was tracing lazy circles on her stomach with its fingers and occasionally dropping down to tease her wet folds before retreating up to her stomach again, she also felt his dick slowly rubbing against her butt cheeks in time with the motions of his hands.

"You're all wet I'm just trying to dry you off." said Naruto noting another drop of water on the back of her shoulder, Naruto followed another drop with his lips as it worked its way down Sakura's spine to her tail bone stopping right above her butt and bringing out little whimpers whenever his lips would touch her skin.

Then taking her hips in his hands he motioned for Sakura to turn around, this time when she was facing him he used his tongue and lips to kiss the inside of Sakura's legs and up to her vagina where he used his fingers to spread her lips so his tongue could get deep into her moist folds and make sure he retrieved every drop of water hiding in there, slowly he retraced his tongue and kissed the outside of her folds working his way up and taking her swollen clit in his mouth and sucking on it earning a loud moan from Sakura.

After licking and rolling her clit between his teeth he moved his way up her abdomen stopping to pay special attention to her navel. Naruto followed the water upwards until he got to the valley of her breasts then he started to lick at the side of one, working his tongue around it slowly drawing in to the nipple until he got up all of the water droplets, then he moved over to her left one and repeated the same process.

After a minute of kissing and sucking on Sakura's boobs Naruto worked his way up to her neck and chin, Sakura pushed her neck out to give him better access to the drops of water and moaned as he licked and nipped at the pule point. Happy with his drying off Naruto gave Sakura's pink lips a lick asking her to open them, going in for a long kiss and making sure not to leave any area of her mouth unexplored with his tongue.

"Turn around and put your hands on the wall like you were before." asked Naruto

"Like this?" said Sakura bending over and giving her ass a nice shake.

"Perfect" said Naruto looking at his teammate now lover bent over in his shower with her dripping pussy pushed up in the air just waiting for him. "Where would you like it this time Sakura-Chan, in your cute little pussy or your nice ass?" he said giving one of Sakura but cheeks a small slap causing her to let out a moan.

'Wow who knew Sakura-Chan was so kinky' thought the blond

"I want you to use your dick and fill up my pussy again." said Sakura pushing her butt even farther out, smiling Naruto took both of her hips in his hands and slowly pushed into her. Building up speed Naruto was quickly slamming into her causing his balls to make a wet slapping noise every time he went in, something that Naruto had found out and was enjoying was that Sakura was not a quiet lover with every thrust he made bringing out a new moan or scream from the pinket's mouth. Quicking his pace Naruto bent over and put one hand on the wall using the other to play with Sakura's boobs as they swung back and forth.

"Please come in me Naruto, empty your balls into my womb I can't wait to carry you children." screamed Sakura, hearing his long time crush say she wanted to carry his children caused the young shinobi to practically cum right then. Instead he just picked up the pace and started slamming into Sakura's pussy as hard as he could; pushing Sakura so hard she now had her cheek pressed up against the wall.

"Our children Sakura-Chan" grunted Naruto before bottoming out and sending his cum into Sakura's womb. Sakura could feel the hot liquid rush in and feel it up but it didn't seem to be stopping, so much was going in that it was stretching her womb, when Naruto finally stopped and pulled his dick out it was like removing a cork and all of the excess liquid started rushing out of her, this feeling along with the feeling in her womb caused her to cum also sending a mixture of her and Naruto's cum running down her leg.

Feeling her knees go week Sakura dropped down onto the cold tiles closing her eyes and just enjoying the feel of the water spraying on her. After a few seconds she felt a warm cloth pressed against the inside of her thigh and start rubbing, opening her eyes she saw Naruto bent over with the washcloth cleaning up the cum that was coating her legs, she looked up at a smiling Naruto and couldn't help smiling back.

"You know Naruto you haven't been cleaned yet, and I still haven't had my new favorite drink yet." said Sakura getting up on her knees now that they were no longer feeling like jello.

"And what drink would that be Sakura-Chan?" asked Naruto running his fingers through her hair.

"This" said Sakura moving closer and slowly licking his still erect dick from bottom to top causing him to let out a low moan. Moving her head to the side she took one side of his dick in-between her lips moved them up and down his shaft like she was playing an instrument, getting to the top she swirled her tongue around the head of his shaft before descending on the other side and doing the same thing. The pleasure caused Naruto to take a couple of steps back until he was the one pressed against the shower wall. Smiling Sakura crawled her was over to where the blond was standing and took his dick in her hands, except this time instead of the shaft the took one of his ball sacks into her mouth and sucked on it while stroking him off, then she moved on to the other one repeated the process.

Sakura once again ran her tongue up Naruto's shaft before giving the top a kiss, but this time instead of taking it in her mouth she looked up at the blond with love and lust in her eyes. "It's ok Naruto you don't have to hold back, this time you can use your hands and face fuck me if you want." she said before looking back down and taking his dick in her mouth.

Before she could bring her head back up she felt the hands that had been combing through her hair tighten up and slam her face down on his dick causing it to hit the back of her throat and make her gag. Suddenly she felt her head being pulled back almost all of the way off of the shaft before being slammed back down with each thrust picking up speed, soon Naruto started thrusting his hips up each time he pulled Sakura's head down causing his dick to go down her throat. He loved watching Sakura's pretty pink lips stretch around his shaft, and was enjoying the feeling of her mouth and throat around his cock. Starting to feel faint headed from the lack of oxygen Sakura was momentarily surprised when Naruto took her head all of the way off his dick, only for him to slam her mouth back down on it and release his jizz down her throat and into her mouth.

Letting go of her hair Naruto slumped down onto the ground, but Sakura kept holding on to his dick with his hand sucking for all her might trying to get every bit out the cum she could out, the stuff was actually addicting she was finding that the more times she tasted it the more times she wanted Naruto's cum. One she got done cleaning up all the cum off of Naruto's shaft she crawled up and set in his lap and putting a hand on one cheek pulled his face closer to give him a small kiss on the opposite cheek.

"I love you Mr. Namikaze." said Sakura

"And I love you Mrs. Namikaze." said Naruto taking Sakura in his arms enjoying the feel of her wet body pressed up against his, and the warm steam in the air. Eventually he felt the memories of the clone return to his head telling him that breakfast was ready and that they had maybe 15 minutes to get dressed and eat before Sakura's shift started, of course when you are the Orange Flash of Konoha getting from his house to the hospital only took seconds.

"Sakura-Chan," said Naruto placing a kiss on the top of her head "my shadow clone says breakfast is ready and we need to get dried off."

"But I'm so comfy I don't want to get up" said Sakura snuggling in closer to the blond

"well then I guess I'll just have to make you get up" said Naruto moving his hands down to her ribs and started tickling them causing Sakura to let go, pushing forward Naruto moved to where Sakura had her back against the ground and he was still tickling her ribs with his fingers. "Ready to go now?" he asked standing up and putting out his hand to help Sakura off the ground.

"yeah I guess." chuckled Sakura before standing up and taking Naruto into a searing kiss before walking out of the shower and getting a towel to dry off, making sure to turn the water off he followed Sakura out of the shower only to be hit in the face with a towel of his own thrown by a laughing Sakura. The two dried each other off then went to put their clothes on and enjoy their breakfast which thinks to Sakura getting on to Naruto for the last couple of months did not consist of ramen, well not only ramen but she had all the time in the world to work on that.

'Ahh the wonders of the Flying Thunder God Technique' thought Naruto after dropping off Sakura in her office at the hospital and teleporting to the top of the hokage tower 'Though I can go just as fast in my fox mode my father's FTG has some advantages, like the web of kunai spread around the elemental nations allowing me to port anywhere I need to go.'

Hopping down off the roof Naruto came in through and open window behind the hokages desk, seeing that Tsunade wasn't there Naruto decided he was going to sit in the hokage chair, hey he was going to be hokage in a couple of months anyway why not see if he needed to order a new chair.

But as soon as his Butt started to graze the soft warm expensive leather of the chair the door to the hokages office was slammed open and a playfully mad Tsunade storming in to the room.

"Get out of my seat brat. What do you think you're doing I'm not gone yet and until I am your butt stays on the other side of this desk."

"Fine granny, did you have a talk with the council today?" said Naruto getting up and stretching his arms out and bowing at the waist making a big deal of presenting Tsunade's seat.

" Yeah and I have bad new and good news" said a smiling Tsunade, she seemed to be in a really good mood that day, she had only once called him brat and had yet to throw anything at him. "After all the great things you have done not just for Kohana but for all the elemental countries, and the fact that you are the last heir to three clans the council wants to put you under the Clan Restoration Act."

"Wait three I thought it was just the Uzumaki and Namikaze?" said Naruto taking a seat on the couch.

"They are also including the Senju can since the two clans are closely related" said Tsunade

"Yeah I really should be calling you auntie instead of granny shouldn't I." said Naruto

Sighing Tsunade continued on "They wanted to basically turn you into a baby maker, half so the village would be stronger and half in their misguided belief that this would make up for all the crap they put you through."

"How many did they want me to have, I don't want to treat women like breeding stock and I defiantly don't want to marry someone I don't love." Said Naruto

"I know you don't and I wouldn't want you to which is why I made and agreement with the council. I agreed to their proposal that you must have at least three wives for each clan, but I said that they would be your choice and that you had to go on at least one date with each of them."

"Ok I guess that sounds fair, is that why you let Sakura and Hinata know early about the CRA thingy."

"Sort of I knew the two loved you and it would help to have people who will look out for your and help you make the right choices." Said Tsunade

"Ok I guess that makes since, Sakura was always the smartest of the three of us. Though I'm wondering why are you so happy this morning you usually whole weeks supply of sake after a council meeting?" Said Naruto

"Because this means that I'm going to have a lot of grandbabies to spoil and play with and get them hyper feeding them sugar and soft drinks and sending them home to you." Laughed Tsunade

"Haha that sounds more like something ero-sennin would do." said Naruto, though after the words left his lips you could feel the mood in the room drop. "I wish he was still alive so he could see all of this, and see my future children"

"I do to" said Tsunade then trying to bring up the mood she said "Though just imagine him learning about you being in the CRA and all of those pervy books he would write. And don't forget tomorrow we are throwing the party for you at the Namikaze clan compound to tell your friends about your heritage, then the day after tomorrow I'm going to make the announcement to the entire village, and you will be expected to make a short speech."

Now that the mood was somewhat above depressing the duo decided to get on with Naruto's hokage training for the day which mostly consisted of him and his clones helping Tsunade with paperwork; Though about halfway through the day a messenger came in telling Naruto that Hinata was expecting him for a private dinner that night at the Hyuga compound.


	3. A Pale Eyed Princess and a House Warming Party

A Clan Reborn: Chapter 3

Naruto was let into the Hyuga estate by one of the branch clan members and led into a small private house off to the side. Opening the door Naruto stepped inside making sure to take off his sandals when he entered, the house was a nice little one story building with a living room and bedroom off to one side and a dining room off to the other. Naruto heard a noise coming from the room straight down the hall, figuring that was where Hinata was at Naruto made his way through the house, it was a nice place and he figured that this is where some of the Hyuga clan's more long term guests got to stay.

Hinata had just finished putting her food into the oven to cook and was running water into the sink to wash up what few dishes she had left before Naruto got there. Though she had a literal army of people who could have made them dinner she knew that Naruto liked a nice home cooked meal and she was happy to fix one for him. Not hearing Naruto come in or walking through the house she was surprised and jumped a little when she felt two arms slide around her waist and the person lay their chin on her shoulder, she was just about ready to turn around and permanently paralyze whoever it was when the owner on the arms spoke up.

"That food smells really good Hinata-Chan" said Naruto still keeping his arms wrapped around her and pressing up against her back. Now that Hinata new who it was she let a bit of the tension out of her body, though her normally white face had taken on a red sheen from her blushing at having Naruto so close to her in such a domestic setting.

"Th-Thank you Naruto-kun, but you're early I wasn't expecting you for another hour so the food won't be ready for a while, I'm not even dressed up yet." Said Hinata referring to the loose fitting kimono she was wearing, or the lack of makeup she had on.

"You look as beautiful as ever Hinata-Chan" said Naruto giving her a kiss on the cheek, loosening his arms from around Hinata's waist Naruto brought his hands around to the front of her stomach and started stroking it through the material of her kimono. "I guess I will just have to find something to do until the food is ready." He said moving his hands a little bit higher rubbing her ribs and below her perky DD breasts.

"I wa..was just getting ready to wash some dishes." said Hinata the stiffness starting to loosen in her body.

"So wash dishes then." said Naruto slipping one had inside the kimono where he could use it to massage her stomach and sides, though she was far from fat Hinata was a little more curvy than Sakura was. Naruto grazed his rough hand over her soft skin making her sigh or release a cute little 'eep' whenever Naruto's hand would creep up and lightly ghost over the bottom of her breasts. Nuzzling in the side on her neck with his nose Naruto took a deep whiff of her long black hair that flowed down to the middle of her back like a waterfall. Placing little kisses on the back of her neck and head Naruto placed his lips right next to one of Hinata's ears to whisper to her.

"But I can think of much better things to do than wash dishes." said Naruto his voice taking on a husky tone. "Do you know how beautiful you look in your kimono right now?" said Naruto moving the hand that had invaded her kimono up to grab and play with one of her bra clad breasts ' I wonder what color her bra and panties are?' thought Naruto before moving the hand back down to stroke her stomach. "I just want to kiss you senseless and bend you over that counter and fuck that beautiful ass of yours." said Naruto giving Hinata's large soft breast a squeeze.

The thought of Naruto wanting to make out let alone have sex with her caused Hinata to come close to passing out 'I am not going to pass out and miss my chance to be with Naruto-kun.' thought Hinata finding her the courage she had been missing for so long. Leaning back against his chest Hinata turned her head to look up at Naruto and stared into his deep blue eyes. Leaning his head down Naruto took her lips in a long sweet kiss before taking her up in his arms and starting to carry her out of the kitchen and towards the bedroom.

"But Naruto-kun what about the food?" said Hinata not that she really cared all that much, yeah she had spent a long time cooking it but right now she was being carried to the bedroom in the arms of her long time crush and all thoughts of food quickly slipping from her mind.

"I can think of something much more tasty I would rather have." said Naruto entering the bedroom of the small house it was furnished like some of the hotels he had seen on his travels with the pervy sage, a dresser, nightstand, bathroom, but in the middle was a large queen sized four poster bed with a silk top.

Gently placing Hinata onto the bed Naruto took off his shirt and pants and left them at the bottom of the bed before joining Hinata in the center of it. Leaning on his side to face her Naruto cupped one cheek in his hand and pulling her face towards his kissed her, unlike the kiss in the kitchen this one was passionate and demanding. While Naruto and Hinata's tongues were engaged in their dance Naruto slid the hand that had been on her cheek down her arm and side until he came to the cord on her waist. Giving it a large tug the cord came loose letting part of the kimono fall down revealing Hinata's creamy white skin clothed in a pair of orange lingerie.

"Orange is you favorite color isn't it Naru-kun?" said Hinata removing the bit of the kimono that was still wrapped around her body. Kissing her lips again Naruto quickly moved both of his hands to the now revealed breasts and works quickly to free them from the bra. Quick as his nickname the 'orange flash' ripped off the bra and slung them to some other side of the room before cupping the large soft breasts in his hands. 'Wow there about as huge as granny Tsunade's' thought Naruto massaging the huge breasts with his hands enjoying how large and soft they were like two big pillows.

"Naruto-kun I hope you're not turned off by my big breasts they make me look like a fat cow." said Hinata looking worried that her body, one that was the envy of many female ninja wouldn't please her blond haired lover.

"Hinata-chan" said Naruto seeing the slight fear in her eyes "You never need to apologize about your body its beautiful, epically your big breasts." proving his point by leaning down and taking the peak of one large breasts in his mouth and sucking on it while massaging the other with his free hand. Sucking hard on one breast Naruto let go of it with a loud pop before taking the other one and giving it the same attention.

Moving further south Naruto started to tease the inside of Hinata's legs with his fingertips before moving one hand up and rubbing her pussy through the fabric of the panties. Giving her breasts one last suckle he moved down in between her legs, he snaked his fingers to the strings that were holding the panties together and disrobed her of her final piece of clothing leaving her totally bare in front of him. Unlike Sakura who was clean shaven Hinata had left a small patch of fir right above her vagina, reaching down he used the pad of his thumb to rub the small patch of hair before sliding it down and running it along the outside edges of her entrance.

With all of this attention Hinata felt like she was going to explode, having his large rough hands gently massage her large breasts and having his lips and tongue assault and play with her straining nipples was making her feel better than she had ever imagined she would when she played with herself, and having Naruto actually there instead of just being a figment of her heated dreams like usual was too much for the poor girl, letting out a low moan Hinata felt the heat burst until she exploded drenching Naruto's hand in her cum.

"Looks like someone is easily excitable." said Naruto bringing his hand to his mouth and licking the cum off of his fingers. "Mmm this is good Hinata-chan I think I want seconds." he said moving down to where he was eye level with her waiting nether lips, taking in a big whiff Naruto started lapping at the juices seeping out and drinking it up like it was a bowl of ramen. Dipping his tongue inside her folds a couple of times he decided to take his fingers on a little exploration, causing Hinata to make cute little 'eeps' when he inserted the first finger, and got louder with the second and third.

Moving his fingers around Naruto was leaving no crevice unexplored and was being amused at all of the different sounding eeps he was getting from Hinata depending on where he was rubbing. Hinata was grinding her hips and pelvis against Naruto's hand as hard as she could until he came across one spot that made stars appear before her eyes and her legs to go limp like jelly. Noticing her reaction Naruto started rubbing faster at that spot causing her to start panting in short fast breaths of air, moving the thumb of his hand up to rub her clitoris caused Hinata to let out an ear spitting scream before she tightened her hips around his hand and coating it in her juices.

Hinata was so addled by the two orgasms she had just had that she hardly heard Naruto when he said "That was a tasty snack but now for the main course." slowly kissing his was back up her body and getting to the valley in between her huge breasts he took both of them in his hands and pressed them hard together until he could take the peaks of both and suck on them at the same time. Taking his tongue he ran figure eights around and between the bubs, taking them in his teeth and stretching them causing Hinata to whimper and moan in pleasure, letting go of them he allowed the perky boobs to bounce back into the original positions and continued his upward trek.

Working his way up Naruto stopped at her neck inhaling the smell of her sweat, her hair and her skin, licking and kissing at some of the pleasure points he had read about. Apart of him even told him to use his teeth to gently bite and rake against her skin, while using his tongue to lick a path up the side of her neck. Hinata was so lost in pleasure that she was receiving that she barely registered Naruto ask permission to enter her, but once he did something seemed to snap in the shy Hyuga and a part of her that she had locked away escaped and took over.

"Ohh yesss that's it Master." said Hinata as Naruto slid into her gently at first before sliding all the way out and pushing in harder.

"What did you call me Hinata-chan?" said Naruto stopping and wondering if he had heard right.

"I called you Master Master" said Hinata giggling wondering why her beloved master would ask such a silly question.

"And what does that make you?" asked Naruto moving a strand of her midnight hair off of her cheek and leaning down to kiss her lips already red and swollen from their earlier make out session.

"Whatever you want me to be." Said the Hyuga returning the kiss and rubbing Naruto's whiskers with her fingers, she had always wanted to do that wondering what it would do, a part of her wondered if he would start to purr.

Instead of purring it caused the blond to let out a little growl and his body to ache, rubbing the whiskers again Hinata was surprised when he let out a louder growl and she felt his hands lift her plump ass up into the air, and for Naruto to start pounding into her like a wild animal. Hinata was now lying holding her legs beside her ears with her butt up in the air with Naruto standing there slamming into it with a feral look on his face.

"That's it Master pound into your personal Hyuga slut." screamed out Hinata feeling Naruto's large dick slamming into her and filling her up more than any of the toys she had played with she let out another scream when Naruto started to speed up again.

"Slut huh, I'm going to turn you into my own personal cum dumpster." said a feral looking Naruto as he slammed as far down into Hinata as he could spreading her vagina around his large dick.

"Please Master," begged Hinata who had taken both of her breasts in her hands and was playing with one while sucking on the other. "I want you to fill me up with you seed, I want to be your personal baby maker."

Letting out another growl Naruto pulled all the way out before slamming all the way down feeling himself grow bigger than before and stretch against the walls of Hinata's vagina, pushing Hinata's body deeper into the mattress with each thrust Hinata felt like her pussy was going to split apart from the pressure and pleasure of having Naruto's dick inside her. Hinata felt herself being pushed closer and closer to the edge of an orgasm with each thrust, Naruto letting out a grunt finally felt the pressure in his dick go away as he released a large amount of his seed into Hinata abused pussy. Without even slowing down from cuming Naruto removed his dick from her vagina and slamed it into her waiting ass causing her butt cheeks to jiggle with the thrust and Hinata to scream out in pain and pleasure.

"Your tight fat ass feels so good." said Naruto looking down at the cute little rolls of skin from where Hinata's stomach was bent together, and the vacant pleased expression on her face as he moved her dick in and out of her asshole.

"Uhh fill my tight Hyuga ass with that big fat cock of yours." screamed Hinata. As fast and hard as Naruto was slamming into her it was a good thing that her cunt had been so wet or else she would have been in pain instead of pleasure. Out again Naruto grabbed her hips and flipped her over onto her stomach before pounding back into her earning a surprised yelp then a moan from the Hyuga when he grabbed big handfuls of her butt cheeks and played with them slapping and rubbing them with his hand, after a few minutes Naruto felt himself about to blow his load and pulled out of Hinata's gaping ass and slid back inside her pussy releasing his load deep into her womb making Hinata have her forth orgasm of the night.

Rolling back over Hinata reached up and pulled Naruto down on top of her for a kiss only to have his tongue forcefully invade her mouth and aggressively claiming it as his. After catching her breath from the kiss Hinata looked up into the lust clouded eyes of her lover when she noticed something long and hard pushing against her leg, looking down she could see that Naruto was still rock hard and looked ready to go for another round or two.

"Master you're still ready to go, what can I do to help it looks so big and painfull." said Hinata practically drooling at the thought of having it inside her again.

"Get on your knees I want to fuck those huge utters of yours." commanded Naruto, not needing to be told twice Hinata quickly got off the bed and onto her knees while Naruto sat down on the edge of the bed with his legs spread open. Taking her large breasts in her hands she placed them on either side of Naruto's cock and pressed them together in a breast sandwich. Naruto felt like his dick had been caught in a vice made of pillows as Hinata moved her breasts up and down his shaft, sometimes with both going in the same direction and sometimes with her breasts going in opposite direction.

Bringing her breasts up Hinata watched with rapt attention as the head of his dick was enveloped by her large breasts and watching it peak back our when she moved her breasts down, licking her lips she wondered what her masters cock would taste like, and luckily for her she wouldn't have to wait long to find out. "Umm that feels good slut why don't you use your mouth some." said Naruto.

Not wasting any time Hinata quickly moved her head closer and licked around the top of Naruto's dick the next time it popped up, running her tongue over the slit she tasted some of the precum that was starting to come out, loving the taste she quickly took more of the dick in her mouth bobbing up and down with in time with her breasts. Hinata was surprised when she felt large hands grab her breasts and hold them still while dick that was currently in her mouth started speeding up its thrusts before pulling back and cuming all over her face and breasts and covering her hair.

Swallowing what had made it into her mouth Hinata used her fingers to pick up what she could of the rest of it and eat that to "Master that was wonderful your cum is so yummy."

"I'm glad you think so whore because you are going to be getting a lot more of it in the future." said Naruto before the last of his feral persona faded away, grabbing his head like he had a headache Naruto looked at the cum covered Hinata before getting up and going to the bathroom. Moments later he returned with a wet washcloth and began to try and wipe some of the cum from her hair and body.

"Hinata-chan I'm sorry for some of the things I said to you. When you rubbed my whiskers my more animalistic side came out and took over." said Naruto rubbing the cloth gently against her cheek.

"It's ok Master I know you love me and no matter what you call me I will love you to." said Hinata taking the hand that was on her cheek in hers. Helping her get up Naruto placed her back on the bed but this time under the covers, he left for a minute to make sure nothing was on in the kitchen and to put the washcloth in the laundry room. Coming back to the room Naruto quickly got into the bed beside the Hyuga princess pulling her back close to his chest.

"I'm sorry that the supper you made burnt Hinata-chan." said Naruto running one hand through her long dark hair, Hinata had positioned herself where she was laying on one of Naruto's out stretched arms with her back pressed right up against his chest and his cock rubbing up between her butt cheeks.

"It's ok master I can make you something else if you want." said Hinata moving her hips just a bit causing her butt cheeks to slide up and down Naruto's growing errection.

"How about instead of that I take you out somewhere nice to eat instead?" said Naruto before removing his free hand from Hinata's hair and using it to lift one of her legs while he slid his rod out from in between her asscheeks and into her vagina. "How does that sound my lovely little cock sleeve?" said Naruto surprised at where that had come from, though Hinata's reaction was telling him that she actually got off and being talked to like that. Pushing it to the back of his mind for now he slowly started to rock back and forth causing his cock to slowly rub up against the walls of her vagina.

"That sounds great Master" said Hinata loving the feel of Naruto's strong arms wrapped around her while he filled her up with his cock.

"Just call me Naruto in public Hinata-chan, people will think something crazy is going on if you call me Master all the time." said Naruto.

"But master they should know about your family and refer to you as such with pride as many times as you have saved them." said Hinata before moaning as she felt Naruto slide deeper and deeper into her.

"They will in time Hinata-chan but for now I need you to just call me Naruto like you used to." grunted out Naruto before speeding up and releasing his final load into Hinata's waiting cunt.

-Later outside the compound -

After a short nap to rest up Naruto and Hinata got cleaned up and left the estate to go out to eat on the way there they were flagged down by a running Ino.

"Hey Naruto, Hinata wait up." yelled his fellow blond, once catching up to them Ino took too letter out from her pack and held them up.

"What's that?" asked Naruto playing innoncet and pretending that he didn't know that those were invitations to his house warming party tomorrow.

"There invitations to some big party the hokage is throwing tomorrow, all of the rookie twelve are invited along with our sensei's, Iruka, and konohamaru." Replied Ino "Though I don't recognize this address but it seems to be on the older side of the town were all of the old clan houses sit."

"Nope never been there before either." said Naruto and that wasn't a total lie he hadn't went himself though he had sent a small army of clones to clean it up and get it ready for the party.

"There's also something else I wanted to ask you about," said Ino "now I'm not one to gossip."

'Sure you're not and granny doesn't have a drinking problem.' thought Naruto

"But Sakura was telling be about this wonderful guy she slept with the other night, she said that he was from a really important clan and was around our age, and I figured that since you were her closest friend besides me she might of introduced you to the guy." continued Ino picturing some tall dark and mysterious ninja in her mind's eye.

"Nope she hasn't introduced me to anyone, but maybe she will bring him along to the party tomorrow night." said Naruto

"Ok then I better go and find the rest of my team and tell them…about the party that is not the sex." stammered Ino.

'That's weird I've never heard Ino stammer before.' thought Naruto

"And you look very nice tonight Naruto I can't wait to see you tomorrow." said a blushing Ino before she turn around and ran towards the Nara compound.

'I haven't seen her blush before either, at least not when she's talking to me.'

"I think Ino likes you master." said Hinata taking ahold of his arm and pulling him to her side.

"You might be right." said Naruto as he watched Ino disappear around a corner, turning back to the way they were going the duo stuck up a light conversation about Hinata's last mission and continued on with their walk to the restaurant.

\- Next day outside Uzumaki compound -

After dinner that night Naruto had escorted Hinata back to her house telling her that he would send a clone in the morning to get her and Sakura and bring them to the Uzumaki clan compound. Naruto was actually the last to arrive at the gates to the estate after having to go back to his apartment and change clothes due to the memories he had gotten from his clones.

Walking towards the girls Naruto kept having flashes of silky nightgowns rubbing up against his skin while his hands were filled with the large soft form of Hinata's boobs , and of a mop of pink hair sliding up and down on his shaft.

"Good morning Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan" said Naruto wrapping his arms around each girls waist and giving them both a long deep kiss.

"Morning Naru-kun" they both said "So have you been inside yet?" asked Sakura

"Not really, I sent some of my clones to fix it up and restock everything but I wanted you girls to be with me the first time I went in." said Naruto moving forward and placing his hand on the gate. Recognizing the familial match, ancient fuinjutsu runes started to appear on the gate spiraling out from Naruto's hand and covering the ancient iron bars.

With a loud clang the bars separated and started to swing inwards on their own. After stepping though the gate they could see a large house on top of a hill, surrounded by trees and smaller houses stretching on for a ways. The large house was the one that originally belonged to the clan head and his immediate family and was the one that Naruto had been sending his clones to clean up.

The House had a lot of rooms on its four floors, a basement with training and game rooms, a first floor with kitchen and rooms to entertain guests, a full floor of bedrooms, and the attic which was filled with old junk that Naruto hadn't had a chance to go thru yet.

Outside the house was a large training area that had a path leading off the hill down to a play area with swings, sandboxes, and other games for little kids. One of the things that had excited Naruto most was the Hot spring and pool after draining it and cleaning it, Naruto had fresh water pumped into the pool so it would be ready for the party later that night.

"Wow this place is amazing, and did you see those scrolls there was a whole wall dedicated to medical ninjutsu." said Sakura who had instantly fell in love with the house when she saw that all of the rooms had large tubs in their bathrooms, there was nothing like a nice long soak after a hard shift at the hospital.

"Yes it is truly amazing Master, i can't wait to move my stuff in I already saw the perfect patch of ground for a nice herb garden." Said Hinata

"A big garden would be nice between you, me, and Ino it will be great." said Naruto happy that they were happy.

Thinking she had miss heard Hinata call Naruto master she decided to move on. "So Hinata want to come see what's left to do before the party, I don't know if I want to leave it all up to Naruto's clones." she asked

"As you wish Mistress" said Hinata bowing to Sakura. This time she knew she hadn't miss heard, Sakura gave Naruto a strange confused look.

"Naruto why does Hinata keep referring to you as Master, she is even calling me Mistress?" she asked

"Ughh yet another thing the Hyuga council will answer for; besides making the caged bird seal they also made one that would force all female Hyuga to be subservient. I looked through the scrolls last night but couldn't find a way to break it yet." Said Naruto

"Only in private am I allowed to call you by your titles," said Hinata "Master told me that I was to use everyone's regular names in public, but in private I can use your titles. And as Naruto's first that makes you the head of our family, so from now on I will answer any request you or Master gives me."

"That's going to take some getting used to." said Sakura.

Eventually they had fixed up what was left of the house and waited for all of their friends to show up. Slowly people started to trickle in, first it was Tsunade and Shizune who were bringing some extra drinks though it looked like Lady Tsunade had already drunk half of it. Following a little later was Kakashi who just plopped down on a couch and started to read his book, they had actually told him that the party started earlier than it did so he wouldn't be late.

Next came Ino practically dragging Shikamaru and Choji, who had brought extra food and snacks from his family's restaurant. Ayame and her dad showed up at the same time as Gai and Kurenai by accident, and were closely followed by Lee, Neji, and Tenten. The last to arrive was Konohamaru and Iruka, Ino walked up to Sakura and Naruto who were standing next to one of the party bowls.

"Why were you guys here so early?" she asked "figured whiskers would be training and you would be on call and you guys would forget about it."

"We were actually asked to help clean and set up for the party," said Naruto making up a quick excuse "I was going in to ask for a mission when Granny tricked me into doing this for her."

Ino accepting the answer started to talk to Sakura about the goings on in the village, though Sakura noticed Ino kept sneaking glances over at Naruto.

Walking around Naruto was amazed at how many close friends he had and how far he had come. The party had been going on for a while, Kiba had challenged the ever silent Shino to a game of pool and had lost bad, and he had about accused him of cheating when he saw a bug crawl across the table, but on closer inspection it turned out to be a normal bug.

Choji had gotten into an eating contest with Konohamaru and they were both seeing who could devour a plate of chicken wings the fastest. Team Gai was engaged in a game of darts, which when going against the weapon mistress of Konoha might not have been the best move, after losing Lee went on a rant about what he would do to make up for it.

After letting everyone enjoy the party for a while Tsunade decided It was time to make some announcements before it got to late or she got to drunk whichever came first. Standing on the rocks in front of the fireplace that ran up the center of the house Tsunade tried to get everyone's attention, failing do so the normal way she reverted to yelling until everyone quieted down.

"Now I know you all are enjoying the party but I have some announcements to make." said Tsunade motioning for everyone to set down. "The first announcement is that a very promising ninja has finally came forward as heir to not one but three powerful clans in Konoha, secondly in three months I will be stepping down from my position as Hokage and will be giving the title to that very same ninja."

Shouts of 'what' and 'I thought Naruto was going to be hokage' filled the room as everyone stood up and started to shout, Kurenai even tried to dispel whatever genjutsu she thought had been cast, only to see that there was none.

"Be quiet its already happening, I brought you all hear so you could be the first to meet your new hokage. May I introduce Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, student of Jiraiya the toad sage, and sixth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village" said Tsunade teary eyed and practically crying after the end of the speech.

Silence filled the room as everyone absorbed what had just been said until Iruka started to clap, followed by Kakashi and Shikamaru, then the rookie nine until the whole room was filled with the sound of applause.

Stepping up to where Tsunade was Naruto gave his adoptive grandmother a long hug before turning around and facing his friends.

"Well I'm not really sure what to say other than when I was first told about who my parents were it was a surprise to me to, in fact it was the day that Pein attacked and I wasn't sure if I was dead or hallucinating or what. Then when I was training with bee I met my mother, after the war I told Tsunade and she showed me this estate, it used to belong to the Uzumaki diplomats and ninja who stayed here and I'm going to reopen it now that I'm taking the hokage position."

"Wait three clans? Does that mean you have to join the CRA" asked Shikamaru

"Yeah the council says I need at least three wives for each clan, the Namikaze, Uzumaki, and Senju. They wanted more but I told them I didn't want to be used as breeding stock and would only marry someone I liked." said the blond, suddenly a dark red patch appeared on Kakashi's mask and the silver haired jonin collapsed onto the couch with thoughts of naked women running through his head.

"Troublesome" said Shikamaru

"So have you chosen anyone to be you brides yet" asked Ino

"Actually I have" motioning for Sakura and Hinata to come stand beside him, both girls hoped up to where he was wrapping their arms around him and giving him a big kiss on his cheek. "May I introduce the future Mrs. Sakura Namikaze and Mrs. Hinata Uzumaki." said Naruto with a large grin on his face.

"Wait forehead Naruto was the great guy you were talking about the other night?" asked Ino

"Yep Ino-pig I thought I gave you enough clues as to who it was."

Everyone came up to shake Naruto's hand and congratulate him and after another round or two of drinks they all started to disperse though before they left Ino told Sakura that she needed to talk with her tomorrow about something important.

-Later that night-

Naruto had just finished cleaning up after the party, Sakura and Hinata had both disappeared some time ago and he wasn't sure where they were actually at. Figuring they must be in bed Naruto started to climb the stairs when he saw heard giggles coming from the top of the stairs, looking up all he could see was two shadows and receding footsteps. Wondering what they were up to Naruto go to the top and looked around to see if they had left any clues, seeing movement around a corner Naruto walked down the hallway and rounded it, the only thing in front of him was a large door with light seeping out from under it.

Opening the door to what was the Master bedroom Naruto was met with the sight of both girls sitting on two chairs across from the large bed. Sakura was wearing tight jeans with and even tighter sweater and lab coat over it, beside her Hinata was sitting in a nurse uniform that while going all the way down to her knees seemed to be straining trying to hold back her sizeable bust.

"Helllloooooo nurse!" said Naruto.

"Hinata-Chan why don't you help Naruto-kun get more comfortable." said Sakura

"Yes Mistress." replied Hinata before walking over to Naruto and taking his hand, leading Naruto over to the bed. Reaching up to kiss he Hinata snaked her hands under his shirt, running her hands over his abs enjoying the feel of his strong muscles. Hinata broke away from the kiss just long enough to lift Naruto's shirt up above his head and throw it away.

Hinata started to lick at suck at Naruto's nipples while running her hands up and down his stomach, it was a strange feeling to have his nipples kissed but it wasn't a bad one thought Naruto. Suddenly Naruto fell back onto the edge of the bed when Hinata pushed against his chest causing him to fall, sitting up he felt Hinata at the edge of the bed start working on undoing the buttons on his pants.

Pulling them down Hinata took Naruto's still limp cock in her hands slowly stroking it and rubbing her thumb over the tip causing it to stiffen and grow to its full nine inches.

"The patient is ready Mistress." said Hinata

Taking off her lab coat Sakura was left standing in her tight blue sweater and dress pants, walking over Sakura sat down beside Naruto placing a hand on his bare chest as she watched the Hyuga go deeper and deeper, licking her tongue around the head of his shaft before bobbing down and taking the whole thing down her throat.

"Are you enjoying yourself Naruto-kun?" asked Sakura

"Very much so." Responded Naruto his gaze fixed on Hinata's lips as his dick appeared and disappeared inside her mouth.

"You're doing ok Hinata but why don't you sit back and watch and I'll show you how to properly suck a big thick cock like this one." Said Sakura stroking the shaft of Naruto's erection

Getting down beside Hinata, Sakura ran her tongue up the bottom of his dick until she got to the top. Giving it a little kiss Sakura moved her lips down over the head sucking on it and running her tongue up and down the slit. Moving her head back up to where her lips were barely touching the top she pressed her lips back down stuffing half of Naruto's cock down her throat.

Wanting to join in Hinata moved over to get closer to Naruto, her shoulders and legs brushing up against Sakura caused a spike of desire to run through Sakura. Seeing Hinata out of the corner of her eye Sakura released Naruto's dick from her mouth and instead started to lick one side of his shaft while Hinata licked the other.

Slurping and sucking the two Kunoichi worked on Naruto's cock, occasionally in their fervor their tongues or lips would touch lingering together longer each time until the two were kissing each other with Naruto's dick in between them.

Naruto was straining trying not to cum as he watched Sakura and Hinata make out with each other with his penis stuck in the middle.

"I'm going to cum." screamed Naruto not being able to hold it in any longer, moving away the two girls placed their faces cheek to cheek with their mouth open in front of Naruto waiting to taste the cum they had both become fastly addicted to, jerking his hips Naruto came all over the face of the waiting girls.

"I'm sorry guess I'll have to aim better next time." said Naruto

"It's fine Naruto-kun, Hinata and I will just have to clean each other off." said Sakura leaning over and licking up a glob of cum that was running down the Hyuga's cheek. Pulling their faces closer together Hinata licked at Sakura's cum covered chin while the pink haired med-nin used her fingers to get some of the cum out of Hinata's hair. Instead of swallowing Sakura sat up a little higher and lifting Hinata's chin opened her mouth and let the cum drizzle down her tongue and into Hinata's mouth before leaning down and kissing Hinata invading her mouth with her tongue swirling and mixing the cum in their mouths.

Leaning back from the kiss a small trail of saliva and cum stretched between the two girls until they moved back to kiss each other again, rubbing their bodies against each other using their hands to unhook buttons and throwing away their discarded clothes. Seeing the two of them making out Naruto sat on the bed idly stroking himself off getting hard at the sight of the two of them swapping spit and cum.

Kissing and rubbing their naked oiled body's together 'they must of already been oiled before we started' thought one of the few working brain cells in Naruto's head' Sakura and Hinata turned to Naruto holding each other close and breasts mashed up together, Hinata placed one of her pale white hands on top of her large milky breasts.

"Do you like our breasts Master?" she asked moving and causing her and Sakura's breasts to sway a bit.

"Yes I do very very much." said Naruto remembering the feel of each girls boobs. Sakura's while being a large C-cup were nice and firm with perky nipples that stood straight out, while Hinata's large DD breasts were like two huge marshmallows' that he could sink his hands in to and play with.

Separating Sakura got up onto the bed and pushing Naruto down to where his back was on the bed placed her breasts in front of his face where he began to suck on them and use his tongue to play with her nipples. Down on the end of the bed Hinata took her huge utters and placed them on either side of Naruto's dick moving them up and down in opposite directions and totally enveloping his cock in a warm soft paradise.

Moving her breasts faster she leaned down to lick and suck on the top of his dick causing Naruto to start bucking his hips trying to get more friction, his mouth full of one of Sakura's breasts Naruto wasn't able to holler out before he comes this time. The way his cock was pointing most of the cum ended up landing on Naruto's chest.

Seeing the milky liquid laying on the tanned abs Sakura and Hinata both moved up to lick the semen off of the blond.

"You two sure seem to enjoy my cum." said Naruto looking at the pleased expressions on the girls faces, the two looked like they had just eaten their favorite meal, a memory of Sakura saying she could grow addicted to it rang through his head and for a minute Naruto wondered if that was what was happening to them.

"That was great Master but I want to feel you cock inside me now" said Hinata who was quickly backed up by Sakura after she got done licking the last of his cum off her lips.

"I agree Naruto-kun it's been hours since I felt your dick fill me up inside." said Sakura sliding one hand down her stomach and using middle and ring finger to separate the lips of her vagina showing him how wet and ready she was.

"I could never say no to you girls." said Naruto reaching over and pulling Sakura over on top of himself, slowly positioning her dripping pussy over Naruto's cock Sakura lowerd herself down onto him. Her oiled body glistening in the light Naruto watched as Sakura bounced up and down on his shaft. Moaning Sakura continued to slide her pussy up and down his cock building up speed with every thrust and causing her breasts to bounce around and hit each other.

"Ahh it feels so good its stretching me and filling me up inside." moaned Sakura, taking his eyes off the pink haired beauty Naruto turned his head to see what Hinata was doing. 'Seems like while Sakura is an exhibitionist Hinata is a voyeur, though with a dojutsu like hers I'm surprised her whole clan aren't giant pervs.' thought Naruto.

"Do you like that Hinata, do you like watching while I fuck Sakura, do you like seeing my cock slam into her pussy and hear her moan." asked Naruto watching as Hinata was sitting in a chair her legs separated as she had one hand playing with her breasts while the other was digging into her pussy pumping in and out in time to Naruto's thrusts.

"Yes Master I like watching you fill up Sakura's pussy." said Hinata digging her fingers deeper into her snatch, cum streaming from her pussy and pooling under the chair.

"Your just a horny little bitch who can't get enough of her master's cock aren't you?" said Naruto his eyes getting a slight red ring around them as the lust took over. "Once I get done fucking Sakura you can have your turn." he said before grabbing onto Sakura's hips and slamming them down hard as he thrust up.

"Yes..yes.. that's it harder fuck me harder, destroy me pussy with you dick." panted Sakura bouncing up and down on Naruto his dick going all the way up to the hilt each time she came down.

"Ok slut I'm getting ready to cum." said Naruto through gritted teeth.

"I am to, lets cum together Naruto-kun." screamed Sakura as Naruto shot load after load of jizz into her. Getting off and sitting on his legs Sakura started stroking his lip cock using a secret medical ninjutsu to bring it back to full mast, there were things to be said for screwing a medical ninja.

Getting up and waking over Hinata gots to Naruto as Sakura moved over to sit by his head. Sitting down on Naruto's shaft Hinata started to slowly move her hips in a circular motion while all the while continuing to play with her clit, taking one hand that wasn't in use Hinata used it to bring one of her breasts up to her mouth and suck on it.

Moving from where she was sitting beside Naruto Sakura straddled the blonds head with her legs, lifting his head up slightly Naruto started to lick and suck at Sakura's pussy. Running his tongue in Naruto moved it up around inside her till her found the spot he was looking for, going at it with a vengeance Naruto attacked Sakura's G spot with his tongue causing the Sakura to scream.

Turning around but still leaving her cunt over Naruto's face Sakura sat facing a bouncing Hinata, reaching her arms out she played with Hinata's breasts pinching the nipples and moving them about watching them bounce around and back into place all the while being tongue fucked by Naruto.

"Ahh Master I'm going to cum." screamed Hinata feeling an orgasm growing

"Cum for us Hinata-chan I want to see that cute face of yours while you cum." said Sakura giving Hinata's nipples a gentle twist sending the girl over the top and orgasaming. When Hinata came Naruto felt like Hinata's pussy was trying to swallow his cock he could actually feel the muscles in her vagina sucking at his cock, letting go Naruto spent another load in her womb coating it white.

Hinata and Sakura both slowly made their way off of Naruto expecting him to be spent after all of that, instead they saw that he was still erect.

"That's strange I have never heard of someone being able to stay hard after so many times" said Sakura.

"Its probably cause no one has as much stamina as me or has been in bed with two women as sexy as you two at one time." said Naruto raking his eyes hungrily up their naked sweaty body's.

"Then I guess we will have to see how much stamina you have." said Sakura getting down on to all fours and shaking her ass at Naruto. Back at full strength the blond waked on his knees over to Sakura and grabbing ahold of her hips drove his cock into her ass causing Sakura to let out a yell that slowly descended into long moans as Naruto roughly slammed in and out of her ass causing her boobs to bounce around and hit her in the face.

Sakura tried to relax and get ready for the next assault when Naruto pulled out only to be surprised when the found herself being pulled over on her side and one leg being lifted into the air. Laying behind Sakura Naruto raised one of her legs up and sheathed himself in her ass before pounding away again, the fill of her ass being filled up along with the ruff covers on the bed rubbing against her nipples was enough to cause her to orgasm and her eyes to roll back up in her head every time he trusted.

Being happy that he was able to bring Sakura to her climax Naruto flipped her over to where she was on her back and pushing into her cunt tried to quickly get himself off as well. Though Naruto knew that Sakura loved taking it in the ass and he loved giving it, his favorite position was any in which he could watch her boobs bounce around and watch her make those cute little faces while she moaned out his name.

Cumming in her vagina Naruto backed up and enjoyed the sight of sweaty pink haired goddess lying on his bed, hair a mess with his cum seeping out of her snatch. Naruto did not have long to enjoy that sight before an even better one came before him, positioning her cunt above Sakura's face Hinata positioned her face above Sakura's, and Naruto watched in fascination as the two girls licked and sucked at each other's pussy's eating up the cum that was coming out.

Stroking himself up to full mast while watching Naruto figured he had one go still left in him for the night and came up with an excellent idea.

"Hinata I want you to turn around and place you pussy right over top of Sakura's" said the blond

"Yes master." replied Hinata moving her huge ass to where it was positioned right over Sakura's, seeing her dark haired lovers face in front of her Sakura used her arms to play with her huge breasts and kiss her while Naruto moved up behind them. Naruto slowly pushed his dick in between where the two girls' vagina's where, the lips of their vaginas molding around his cock like their other lips had done earlier when the girls kissed.

Slowly thrusting Naruto moved his dick back and forth the head rubbing against their stomachs while the main shaft rubbed over the outer lips of their pussy and clit. Moaning from the pleasure the two girls' deepened their kiss snaking their tongues out and sliding them over each other's lips.

Speeding up a little Naruto pulled out from in between them, slamming into Hinata's pussy a few times before pulling out and slamming back down into Sakura's. Speeding up Naruto hammered away at both girls pussys, thrusting into one before pulling out and slamming into the other. Sakura started to squirm under Hinata the thrust rocking her a little bit causing her clit to brush up against Hinata's and sending jolts of pleasure through them both.

Moving Faster Naruto let loose a steam of jizz in Sakura's pussy pulling out before it could stop Naruto slammed back inside Hinata finishing out the last of his load in her tight womb.

"That was a great house warming present" said Naruto

"Yeah and it gave me an idea for next time" said Sakura

"And what would that be Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto getting up to retrieve clean sheets from the closet.

"Two words: Shadow Clones" said Sakura with a big smile on her face.


	4. The Purple Party Princess

A Clan Reborn: Chapter 4

Wakening up slowly Naruto felt more at peace and more comfortable than he had felt before, trying to move one arm up to wipe away the sleep from his eyes he felt a weight on that arm and that side of his body. Wakening up a bit more he noticed that there was a weight on his other side two, opening his eyes and looking around he recognized what was laying on top of him. Or who in this case two whos, Sakura was laying curled up against his chest on one side of him with Hinata in the same pose on the other side.

Feeling Naruto stir under her Sakura slowly started to come awake. Stretching Sakura uncurled a bit running her free hand over Naruto's warm toned chest.

"Good morning Mr. Namikaze." Yawned Sakura scooting up a bit to lay her head beside Naruto's and give him a gentle kiss.

"Morning Mrs. Namikaze" Said Naruto allowing the arm and hand she was now off of to slide up and down her side. "Did you sleep well?" He asked giving Sakura another kiss.

'I swear she looks the cutest when she just wakes up.' Thought Naruto staring at Sakura's beautiful face with her disheveled pink hair forming a halo around her pink lips and cute nose. Naruto brought his hand up to run it through her soft hair, giving Sakura short playful little kisses.

"Mhmm, though it looks like Hinata is still asleep maybe you should wake her up." Suggested Sakura moving a bit to allow Naruto to get his arm out from under her, rolling onto his side he used the arm under Hinata to hug her against him and using his free hand moved the hair off of her face and cupped her cheek.

"It's time to get up sleeping beauty." Said Naruto before kissing her on the lips, pulling back Naruto was thinking about how much Hinata laying there sleeping looked like the princess from the movie.

"Mmm Master." Moaned Hinata lost in a dream.

"Silly Hinata-Chan it's time to get up." Said Naruto kissing her again, running his tongue over her lips teasing them and causing her to open them in her sleep. Deeping the kiss Naruto stroked Hinata's tongue with his own causing her to moan a little in her sleep and come further awake.

Slowly coming to Hinata felt something warm surrounding her filling her with peace and contentment, she also felt like she had something in her mouth moving around, whatever it was it tasted like ramen. Opening her pale white eyes she saw her blond haired master pull back from the kiss and smile at her, love and happiness shining in his eyes.

"Good morning sleeping beauty how are you doing this morning?" Asked Naruto rubbing her cheek with his hand.

"Really good Master how are you doing?" She asked not breaking eye contact with the blond as she closed the distance he had created and kissed him again.

"I woke up with two of the, no the two most beautiful Kunoichi in the village sleeping beside me, who love me and I love them I couldn't be doing better." He Said

"I can think of something that would make it better." Whisper Sakura from behind Naruto, gliding her hand down over his firm rump before reaching over and sliding her soft hands over his erection. "And already so hard." She added amused and turned on, though now that she thought about it ever since that first night she was always on at least whenever Naruto was around.

Throwing the covers from their waist down to the bottom of the bed, Hinata looked down to see her Masters huge dick being jerked off by Sakura's small hands. She could fill herself getting wetter and her nipples started to harden as she watched the sight before her.

"I think it's time for my breakfast" Said Sakura sliding down to the bottom of the bed, after having him roll over she bent down and slowly licked up his shaft before taking the top of it in her mouth and sucking on it, swirling her tongue around the sides and making loud slurping noises as she moved up and down his cock.

"You were right this was defiantly much better." Said Naruto watching as Sakura's lips slid up and down his shaft. Looking over at Hinata he watched her as she watched him get a blowjob. Moving one hand he traced a path with his finger from the top of Hinata's hair line going down across her jaw and stopping under her chin. Using the finger he lifted Hinata's chin up until he was staring into her pale eyes. "Don't you think so Hinata-Chan?" he asked

"Y..Yes Master." Stuttered Hinata as Naruto used that finger that had been under her chin to trace a path down her neck, following her collarbone and ending up circling the areola of her left breast. Taking the large breast in his hand Naruto started to play with it loving how it felt in his hand and remembering the feel of them wrapped around his aching cock. Speaking of his cock Naruto could fill himself come closer and closer to release as Sakura took his whole shaft in her mouth causing it to go down her throat.

After a few more licks Naruto felt himself ready to blow "I'm about to cum Sakura-Chan make sure to eat it all up" Said the blond before releasing a torrent of his cum down her throat, swallowing it all Sakura got up licking the leftover cum off her lips and laid back down next to Naruto wrapping her legs around one of his and grinding up against his side.

"I would love to take it slow with you this morning like we did the other day but I still need to get cleaned up I have to go to the hospital for a bit then meet up with Ino, so I want you to fuck me hard and fast with that cock of yours." Pleaded Sakura her voice alone making Naruto want to cum he could even feel his hip getting wet from where Sakura was rubbing her pussy against him.

"Keep talking like that and I might not let you leave." Said Naruto rolling over on top of Sakura his arms by her side holding him up above her, moaning Sakura moved one had down her neck stopping to play with her breasts, using the other hand to massage her clit. Naruto had all of his attention on Sakura watching as one hand slowly pinched and pulled at her nipple while the other hand slowly snaked its way down her toned flat stomach to play with herself.

"Do you like watching me play with myself Naruto-kun?" asked Sakura in a sweetly innocent voice as she brought the hand that had been rubbing her clit up to her mouth and gave the fingers a long slow lick.

"All most as much as I like fucking you" Said Naruto slamming dick into Sakura's pussy causing her to scream out from the rough treatment, she could fill his cock filling her up and pressing against the sides of her vaginal walls, she would even swear it was a bit bigger than it was the night before though that could of just been the lust talking. Putting his arms under her knees he lifted her butt up to where it was off the bed and continued to thrust down into Sakura's dripping pussy.

Naruto started to speed up as the pink haired girl's screams started to turn into moans and her hands made their way up to the headboard to hold on while she was being bounced against the bed by his dick. "Since you're going to be at work all day why don't I give you seconds so you don't get hungry" grunted Naruto pulling himself out of Sakura's aching pussy and lining his cock up with her mouth from where he was at the bottom and finishing himself off with his hand shot ropes of cum at Sakura's face. As testament to Naruto's ability to aim most of it made it into her open mouth or landed on her cheeks and chin.

"I would love to stay for thirds but I really do have to go get washed up" Said Sakura licking the cum off the fingers she had been using to clean herself up with. Getting up Sakura gave Naruto one last lingering kiss before slipping into the master bathroom and jumping in for a quick shower. Turning around Naruto saw Hinata siting on the other side of the bed moaning rapidly fingering her snatch with her legs spread wide open, scooting over Naruto ran one of his hands down Hinata's arm and rested his hand on top of the one that was currently digging into her cunt.

"Why don't you let me do that Hinata-Chan" Said Naruto his hand cupping hers and both of their fingers sliding inside. Moaning Hinata removed her hand placing it on Naruto's dick and started to jerk him off with her hand.

"Why don't we play a game Hinata-Chan, whoever makes the other cum first gets to make a request of the other how does that sound?" Questioned the blond.

"Ok Master but I'm not going to lose" Said Hinata speeding up, Naruto figured he would win there was no way that a simple hand job would finish him off before Hinata came, that was until he felt Hinata's hand get warmer and a pleasant sensation fill his cock, he about blew his load when Hinata took her other hand and using two fingers did some sort of juken strike on his ball sack.

'Using my medical skills and byakugan is probably cheating but I want to win.' Thought Hinata sending chakra into the palm of her hand, and using her fingers to target pleasure points, she could tell that Naruto was close to cuming from the way his cock was twitching but he also felt her hand slacken as she tried to fight back and orgasm. Finally sub coming Naruto shouted out and sprayed his load all over Hinata's hands before the girl let herself experience her first orgasm of the morning.

"Your wish is my command Hinata-Chan." Said a smiling Naruto.

"I want to rub your whiskers again Master, if that's ok?" Asked Hinata blushing from the memories of the last time she had.

"Really? You know what I was like the last time you did that." Said Naruto, the more dominating part that came out at times like that was both empowering and scary to the blond.

"I'm sure" Said Hinata tackling Naruto and rubbing her fingers across his whiskers before he could back out of the deal. Before she could do anything about it Hinata found herself on her back Naruto's face with its darkened whiskers and red ringed eyes inches above her face. Grabbing her breasts in his hands Naruto roughly massaged and played with them making them bounce and jiggle, and earning moans and whimpers from Hinata at the treatment.

"My little Hyuga cow I've been wanting to play with those huge utters of yours all morning." Said Naruto moving his face down and taking one of her boobs in his mouth sucking hard on the nipple causing Hinata to moan out in pleasure, moving up to straddle her chest Naruto placed his dick between her breasts, taking what he could of the large soft orbs he used his hands to press them together.

Moving his hips Naruto started to fuck Hinata's breasts the tip of his dick hitting the bottom of her chin every time he moved up, Feeling himself get closer Naruto let loose spraying his cum all over Hinata's breasts and chin.

"Now I want you to turn around and get on your knees facing the mirror" Said Naruto getting up behind her. Turning around Hinata felt Naruto lightly run him hands down her arms before taking her hands and pulling them behind her back making her lean back and jut her large breasts out. Using one hand to keep her hands in place Naruto used the other to guide his dick into her pussy before placing it on her hips holding her tight in front of her.

Ramming in fast Naruto kept slamming his cock in hard making Hinata's breast bounce up and down, seeing Hinata's large breast flopping in the mirror Naruto increased his grip on her hips and speed up his thrusts. "That's it cow look at those huge utters of yours flop around while I plow your ass" Smirked Naruto

"That's it Master fuck your slutty cow, I love having your huge cock up my cunt." Screamed Hinata watching herself get screwed in the mirror though she had peeked on Naruto before this was the first time she had ever watched herself get fucked. Hinata started to move her hips in a circular motion feeling Naruto's shaft hit new places each time he entered her, her moans were cut off as she yelped from Naruto spanking her ass with the hand he had on her waist.

"I don't know which I love more your huge utters of this fat ass of yours." Said Naruto. Leaning back into Naruto's chest Hinata turned her head taking Naruto's mouth in a kiss.

"You don't have to choose Master." Said Hinata moaning into his mouth as the hand that was holding her arms a minute before reached around and started to play with her clit. A few minutes latter Naruto gripped both hands around Hinata's waist before pushing in as deep as he could before screaming out that he was cuming.

"I see you're having fun with Hinata-Chan." Said Sakura walking out of the shower her still damp hair sticking to the side of her neck. Walking over to the bed she gave Naruto a quick kiss, then just to tease him bent down and had a long make out session with the white eyed Hyuga girl letting out a little moan every time their lips separated for air.

Feeling his erection growing from the show and knowing that Sakura was a secret excabitionist Naruto decided to try something. As Sakura was bent over pulling her panties up over her long toned legs Naruto came up behind her and grabbing her breasts from behind pushed his dick into Sakura's tight little vagina.

"Naruto wha…what are your doing I need to go." Said Sakura her insides feeling like they were being bounced around from Naruto slamming into her, the more she tried to protest the harder he started to pound into her.

"I have a gift to give you before you leave for work." Said Naruto using his hands to play with her clit and breasts quickly bringing her to orgasm and causing her to cum seconds before he did; pulling out Naruto brought Sakura's panties up to where they covered her pussy and taking his fingers started to rub at her core soaking the panties in their juices, before lifting her skirt from the floor and fastening it around her.

"Why?" was the only question Sakura could think to ask her mind still hazy from the orgasm.

"Because I know how much you like me watching you when you masturbate. And today everyone will be watching you, talking to you never knowing that you're a slutty little nurse who likes walking around with my cum dripping from her pussy. "He said whispering into her ear, while one of his hands still rubbing her pussy through her panties.

Turning around Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling their body's closer she rubbed herself up against him as she ran her fingers through his hair before pulling him down for a kiss. Sakura let out a small eep as Naruto worked his hand back under her skirt to play with her through her panties. She could feel the still warm sticky liquid as it was being spread over her pussy and thighs sending a tingling up her spine.

"I'm going to get you back for this Mr. Namikaze." Said Sakura turning to leave while swaying her hips as she left the room.

"I'm looking forward to it Mrs. Namikaze." Said Naruto as he watched Sakura go, the old saying was true he hated to see her go but loved to watch her leave.

"Master I still haven't had my breakfast yet." cooed Hinata as she lay back on the bed, her fingers dripping from the cum she was cleaning up from off of her boobs.

-Tea shop later in the day—

Though it was lunch time the little tea shop slash coffee shop wasn't that busy, it was one of the most favored by the hospital staff for being close by and having an incredibly strong brew. Sitting at their usual table Sakura and Ino were taking their break, somehow Ino and Sakura always seemed to get the same shifts.

"So Ino what did you want to talk about the other day?" Asked Sakura sitting down at the table, as she sat down Sakura made sure to keep her legs slightly spread just too where her thighs weren't touching. If she was walking or busy she could ignore it for a while but just sitting there she could feel her legs rubbing up against the damp cloth causing her to fidget a bit, smiling she tried to keep a straight face not wanting to let Ino know what was going on.

'What do you mean not let her know what's going on. She's one of Naru-kuns potential mates and you know you want to screw her just as bad as Naruto does.' Said inner Sakura

'Whaa I thought I finally got rid of you, and what are you talking about no I don't.' Thought Sakura

'You did you had me locked away but then a couple days ago something brought me back. And don't change the subject you know you want to run your lips all over that tanned skin of hers while Naruto watches.' Said inner Sakura filling her mind with images of the two lying in Naruto's bed hands gliding over each other's oiled bodies, tongues and lips teasing each other while Naruto sat and watched, his hand slowly pumping up and down his shaft matching pace with the girls.

"Hey Sakura you still there?" Asked Ino

"Yeahh sorry I was just trying to remember if I put down everything on the duty sheet for the nurses." Said Sakura covering up her erotic daydream, she could fill herself getting wet again if it kept up she would have to make a quick exit to the restroom to relive herself, for the sixth time that day.

It hadn't been bad most of the time, but on times like when she had to talk to the whole nursing staff that morning had about caused her to cum, or when as she was checking out an Inuzuka chunin for a fractured elbow the chunnin's dog started to sniff around her legs and its noes brushed up against her panties.

"Were one break you can stop worrying about the hospital for a while, and if anything goes wrong Shizune is in her office and the hokage is just a minute away." Said Ino taking a sip of her tea, maybe it was something to do with working in her family's flower shop but unlike most nurses she preferred tea to coffee.

"Then there's always Naruto." Said Ino raising an eyebrow at Sakura

"Naruto? What about Naruto?" Said Sakura practically spilling her coffee.

"Ohh Nothing I was just saying how he always shows up to the rescue." Said Ino smiling at her friend Sakura was too easy to fluster. "Actually Naruto is kind of what I wanted to talk to you about."

"What about Naruto?" Asked Sakura she already knew what Ino's question was and what her answer would be but it was fun to get her back for making her flustered.

"Well you know how he's the heir to three clans now and falls under the CRA." Said Ino stirring her tea with her spoon trying to put all the words in the right order 'damit it's never been this hard before why now?' she thought.

"Of course I know, the sign on my door is soon going to say Dr. Sakura Namikaze you know." Said Sakura sounding like a school girl who was writing her name in a binder.

"Yes I know that forehead what I wanted to know is if it would be ok with you if I went on a date with Naruto." Blurted out Ino causing some of the patrons to turn their heads and look over to their table.

"No" Said Sakura calmly taking a sip of her coffee, confused Ino parroted her "No?" she asked.

"No…Not until you tell me why."

"Why what?" Asked Ino growing more confused.

"Why do you want to go out with Naruto?" Said Sakura sitting her cup down on the table.

"Why does that matter?"

"Because I know you and I know Naruto, and though you are my best friend I don't want to see Naruto's heart get broken if this turns out to be just some fling." Said Sakura it might be a little harsh but it was her job to protect her mate from getting his heart broken and her best friend was a heart breaker.

"This won't be a fling." Said Ino

Narrowing her eyes Sakura looked at her best friend, though she hated putting Ino through the ringer like this she had to make sure her friend was being truthful "Why won't it be a fling?" She asked.

"Because if it was a fling I would of already been able to ask him out." Said Ino her shoulders slumping down as she leaned her arms on the table. "But every time I talk to him the words won't come out, I stutter a bit and change the subject. Then when I'm at home I'll think about him, not about his nice muscles or what sort of weapon he's packing but of him sitting at the table laughing or resting on the couch and what it would feel like to be wrapped in his arms again."

"H..How long have you felt like this." Asked Sakura taken aback at what Ino had just Said, from the sound of it her thoughts were filled with love and longing not lust and desire.

"You would probably think it was during the war, the prince rescuing the poor princess and whisking her off but it's not, it was actually after the war."

-Kohana a couple of years ago -

Ino had ran, ran as fast as she could she didn't care where she went just as long as she got away from the I/T department and the rest of the village. She didn't know how long she had been running, didn't really care but now it was getting dark and she was lost. 'Well this is great some mighty Kunoichi you are getting lost in the forest like a academy student.' She thought seeing the last rays of the sun shine through the leaves.

She looked around the little clearing for any sign of which way she came or which way to go but in her state she wasn't able to make heads or tails of the signs she had been taught to recognize. Hearing bushes shake Ino spun around hand instantly going for the weapons pouch until she remembered that she had left it in the weapons locker before the interrogation.

Bracing herself for a fight Ino got into a defensive stance only to see a familure mop of spiky blond hair come stepping out of the bushes.

"There you are Ino I've been looking everywhere for you. When you ran out on Ibiki it worried him so much that he went straight to Granny, I was in the room talking to her and have been trying to find you ever sine and bring you back." Said Naruto walking slowly towards Ino, getting closer he could see the streaks of mascara running down her face form where she had been crying, looking closer he notice that her knuckles and clothes were scrapped from where she had probably fallen and gotten back up.

"I don't want to go back." Said Ino trying to speak without bursting into tears.

"What?" Asked Naruto slowly moving closer to Ino, and for every step her took she took one away from him.

"I don't what to, I caint I caint do it any more." Said Ino her back hitting the tree.

"Do what Ino?" Asked Naruto closing the remaining distance and putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Fight" She whispered looking up at his bright blue eyes they looked concerned and had and air of great wisdom to them where there was usually happiness and delight there seemed to be a sadness similar to her own. "What's the point after Asuma? After the war? We were supposed to be at peace, but Choji was kidnapped and tortured.." Cried Ino falling back down onto the ground, Naruto's strong arms gently guiding her down and wrapping themselves around her while she cried.

"But we got him back, he's ok he's safe in the hospital you and shizune treated him yourself." Said Naruto trying to calm his friend, he could tell she was hurting how much he didn't know, enough to run off into the woods that was for sure.

"But what about next time? There's always a next time some new bandit lord or rouge ninja, when I looked in the bandits minds they were dark and twisted, the things they done, that they would do again on a whim. What's the point of fighting of risking our lives, our friends lives." Cried Ino at this point she was sobbing into Naruto's shirt, gripping onto his jacket like she was going to fall down again. For the next half hour, hour she wasn't sure she just sat there and cried letting all the frustrations she had built up out of her while Naruto just sat their silently. His arms wrapped around her whispering that it would be ok.

They weren't sure what time it was when they started back but the stars were out in full force on their way back adding a magical feel to their stroll. If it wasn't for the tear streaks on her face or the fact that they were in the middle of nowhere one would think it was two lovers out for a night time stroll the way Naruto kept his arm around Ino the entire time until they got to the gates.

-Present day-

"Ohh my god that was so sad and romantic like something out of a romance novel." Said Sakura practically crying into her drink.

"Yeah and ever since that night I've just felt like I wanted to get closer, to feel the warmth and security I did that night." Said Ino glad that the story was over, looking up she saw her friend smiling at her, her green eyes glinting with tears as she took one of Ino's hands in her own.

"Ino I want you to know that you're like a sister to me and I hated to be so mean to you but I had to make sure for Naruto's sake. I would love if you went out with Naruto and joined our family there is no one I would rather share him with more." Said Sakura

"There's no one I would rather have more as my sister," Said Ino, feeling a slight tension start to form the two removed their hands from each other's grasp. "Now on to business I was thinking I would take him out to eat and go clubbing." Said Ino planning her date in her head.

"Isn't the girl supposed to let the guy plan the date?" asked Sakura amused at Ino's take charge attitude.

"It's my date so I should get to plan it, besides its Naruto and as much as either of us love him he would probably end up with us eating at Ichiraku's"

"And when do you want to go on this date?" asked Sakura

"How about tomorrow night since Tsunade decided to push the announcement back a few days, it will give me the time I need to make reservations get some new clothes, and I know this nice club that's open on Saturdays." Said Ino counting out each step on her fingers.

"Well what are we waiting for lets go clothes shopping." Said Sakura getting up to pay for the bill never noticing one of the patrons in the corner who had heard everything furiously scribbling into their notebook.

'Ohh that story will make a great back drop for my new Icha Icha: Affairs of the Empire series, I even know what I'll call it 'Volume Three: Purple Lillys'

-The next night-

Naruto was standing in front of Ino's apartment door after knocking, he was dressed in a nice looking shirt and pants with a silver vest on, nothing to fancy but looking good. Sakura was really excited about the date almost as much as he was, even before the night in the forest he had always felt an attraction to Ino maybe it was because she was the only other blond his age in the village or maybe because her attitude reminded him of Sakura.

Naruto's brain stopped all thoughts once the door opened and Ino stepped out in a little black number. The dress if that is what you could call it seemed to be made out of a light almost transparent material, the neck of it dropped down to show just enough of her nice breasts to tease but still leave something to the imagination.

"Do you like?" She asked slowly turning around so he could see the back or the lack thereof. The back was open the only fabric covering it besides the shoulder straps was the fabric that started just above the small of her back, though that only extended down to about mid-thigh.

"Ye..Yeah wow Ino you're more beautiful than ever." He Said his eyes raking up and down her body, imagining what it would be like to slowly take of that little dress of hers, press himself up against her body and….

"You don't clean up so bad yourself whiskers." Said Ino taking a hand and using it to close Naruto's mouth that had been hanging open wide enough to catch bugs. "Now I thought we could go to dinner first and then to a nice club I know." Said Ino she was always down with the popular scene while Naruto mostly decided to stay at home he had never like big crowds of strangers.

"Sure where you want to go?" Asked Naruto.

"Just follow me." Said Ino wrapping one of her arms around Naruto's as the duo headed off into the entertainment section of the city. When they got to the restaurant the manager of the establishment came out to offer them or more specifically Naruto the best seat in the house.

Naruto was still not used to people wanting to shake his hand or do things for him, and though he had defeated his dark side at the waterfall there was still the nagging thoughts that these people were only being nice because he was a hero now.

"Don't think about that lets just enjoy our dinner." Said Ino pulling him closer to her side and rubbing her hip against his.

"What are you a mind reader? Oh yeah I forgot you are." Chuckled Naruto as he led the way to the table, stopping to pull out Ino's chair for her.

"One doesn't need to be a mind reader to know what you're thinking. The people honestly love and respect you and that will only grow when Lady Tsunade and you reveal your heritage tomorrow." Said Ino slipping her foot out of her heals she started to rub it up and down the outside of Naruto's calf.

"Ino what are you doing." asked Naruto blushing.

"Getting your mind off of them and back on to our date." smiled Ino moving her foot up a little higher.

The two were able to talk a lot over the dinner finding out that they did have a lot in common besides the fact that they both loved flowers, Ino was very excited about the large garden at the Namikaze estate. Though there was one thing that Ino did that slightly bugged and confused Naruto, every time a server or cook would come over to ask them how the food was she would flirt with them sometimes bluntly.

"Hey Ino why do you always do that?" asked Naruto looking up from his salmon.

"Do what?" Asked Ino taking a bite of her own slowly chewing it savoring the texture and flavor, one night in this place was usually a month's wages, but when they heard the hokage to be was coming they practically gave them the meal for free.

"Flirt with everyone you see." He asked

"Jealous?" teased Ino making sure to slowly take her next bite letting her ruby red lips wrap around the fork as it slid out of her mouth.

"No just wondering." Said Naruto trying to act cool though he was a little bit, just a tiny smidge.

Sighing Ino put her fork down, she had tried to steer away from heavy conversation but she figured that if she wanted to be with Naruto, and she did, then she should be truthful with him. "You know all about having to wear a mask and put up with secrets and you deal with them by training or whatever. In that way were not so different" She said stopping to take a drink of her wine.

"When your entire clan is built around the ability to maniulipate people and rip out their darkest secrets or waltz through their most treasured memories it can be a little much at times. So I like to flirt, go shopping, dance, all the things a normal girl would do. It's how I cope with my job and my abilities, though it's not all that bad in its own way, the persona allowly people to think of me as flighty, as some dumb blond bimbo and that can make some of my missions much easier."

Naruto sat back seeing the truth and vulnerability in her eyes, he had never thought of her needing a mask or an escape. She had always seemed so happy and full of life, maybe that's why he had felt a connection because they were both trying to hide.

Soon the conversation turned back to lighter topics before the duo was offer a dessert by the chef; it was a large piece of chocolate cake with hot fudge icing. After enjoying their dessert the two made their way to one of the town's dance clubs, a popular joint that they wouldn't have to wait too long to get into.

-Dance Club-

Naruto had never been to a night club; yeah some of his friends had drug him to bars even Jiraiya took him to bars on the training trips. "Best sources of information anywhere." he called them.

But this this was different it was dark, it was noisy, and it was crowded. There were people everywhere dancing, drinking, or making out in the corners while the lights flashed and the music blared. As he walked through the club following Ino he noticed how all the guys turned to look at her, not that he could blame them though.

All thoughts stopped as soon as they made it to the dance floor and started dancing, or what you could call dancing, to Naruto it was like sex with your clothes on. Watching Ino dance was like watching sex in motion if someone had bottled it up, Naruto was only able stand there stiffly as Ino danced and twirled around him, rubbing her hips or butt up against him.

"You're really new to this dancing thing aren't you whiskers?" laughed Ino her hot breath against his ears and her breasts only held in place by a thin piece of fabric pressed up against his back.

"I'm sorry Ino never really had the time to learn, Lady Tsunade is having Shizune teach me how to dance formally but nothing like this." Said Naruto as Ino danced back around to the front of him their bodies never leaving contact.

Ino wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and pulling herself closer grinded her body against his. 'it's so hard' she thought 'I can't what he looks like without the clothes'

"Don't worry whiskers just put your hands on my hips and move that sexy body of yours." Said Ino moving her body slowly against Naruto's, she could already feel his desire through his pants, they wouldn't be dancing for much longer she figured.

Naruto was sure he had found his new favorite hobby; the way Ino was dancing around him was setting his insides on fire. Watching her sexy body sway to the music and feeling her rubbing up against him was setting him on edge. Soon instead of just letting his hands rest on her hips he started to move them.

Moving down and back across her hips Naruto's hands started making little circular motions on her butt before taking a hand full and pulling her towards him to grind his pelvis into hers. From the sounds she was making Ino seemed to be liking it to so getting a little more adventuress Naruto moved his hands down a bit more working them under the edge of her dress and pulling it up a bit where his hands could get good access to her soft rump.

Wrapping one leg around his hips Ino ground her cunt and breasts into him while he massaged the beautiful orbs she called her ass. Turning around she started dancing giving Naruto a good show of the ass he had been fondling, when she leaned back into his chest she noticed two hands on her stomach making their way up to fondle her breasts.

"Mmm your getting adventuress Whiskers." Purred Ino, the touches and teases Naruto were administering giving her more energy than the music.

"God your so sexy the way you move your body in that dress." He Said and pulling her really close whispered in her ear. "You were right I am jealous of those guys staring at you, I want to fuck you right here and show them that your mine." Said Naruto nibbling on one ear and dropping one of his hands down to cup her vagina through her pants.

"Since your feeling so adventurous I know just the place." Said Ino taking his hand and leading him through the crowd, going around several corners they came to a private VIP room with bare furnishings, opening the door and dragging Naruto inside Ino quickly locked the door. Slowly walking over and past Naruto, Ino took a seat on one of the counters where the drinks were and opening her legs gave Naruto the sluttyest 'come and get me' look she could manage.

"You should know if you hadn't moved when you did I was going to take you right on the dance floor." Said Ino as Naruto walked over to stand between her open legs, placing one hand on her hip he used the other to glide up and down her leg feeling the soft skin beneath his fingers, moving up he slipped his hand up under the dress pushing the fabric up enough to see her black lacey thong and started to rub circles on the outside of her hip.

"Ohh that feels nice." Responded Ino as she felt his other hand glide up her side and start to play with her breasts, while she wasn't a DD she was a slightly larger C-Cup than Sakura was. Leaning back Ino spread her legs even farther giving Naruto an even better view and inviting him to go further.

Moving his hand from her hips Naruto started to rub the back of his finger over her thong before slipping his fingers under the fabric and pulling it up causing the fabric to enter and rub against the lips of her pussy. Letting out little moans of pleasure Ino started moving a bit trying to get more friction from the cloth that was pressing into her.

"You like having your slutty little pussy played with don't you." Said Naruto letting go of the panties and running one finger up and down her dripping vagina. "But I haven't got to play with those nice boobs of yours yet, so why don't you take off that dress." Said Naruto moving back to give her room.

Sliding down off the counter Ino pulled on Naruto's arm motioning Naruto over to set on a chair before going to a wall and diming the lights and turning on some music.

"You really know your way around this room" Said Naruto watching as Ino walked up in front of the chair and reaching her arms from behind her head let her long blond hair fall from its pony tail and flow around her shoulders and back.

Starting to sway her body to the music Ino gave him a little grin "Let's just say I sometimes use this room if I want to entertain…friends." She said moving her arms and hands over her body in time to the music. As Ino swayed her hips she let her hands glide up and down her body using her left hand to loosen one of her shoulder straps and allow little more of her breast to fall out, and the other hand to raise up the bottom of her dress a bit before letting it drop back down.

Naruto was about to burst out of his pants from watching Ino tease him and it didn't look like she was planning on stopping anytime soon. Turning around the Blonde haired girl slowly bent over putting her hands on her legs causing the dress to ride up and allowing Naruto a nice view of her soft looking but cheeks. Swaying her hips around she caused her butt cheeks to move back and forth in an erotic dance of their own.

Slowly standing up and turning around Ino grabbed her shoulder straps and moving them out of the way let her dress fall to the floor, leaving her standing there in just her thong which was slowly removed. Walking over Ino slowly got onto the chair straddling Naruto's lap with her long slender legs.

Moving her chest closer to Naruto's face Ino looked down and in a voice that could heat the North Pole Said "You wanted to play with my breasts? You can lick on 'em, suck on 'em, what ever you want to do to my dirty little body." She said before taking one of the hands that was behind his head and using it to press his face into her breasts.

Wasting no time Naruto immediately latched his mouth around one of her breasts sucking on it and playing with the nipple with his tongue. Naruto continued to play with Ino breast sucking and licking at them as he took a big hand full of her ass in his hands and moving her closer started grinding up against her.

Moaning Ino slid her hands down Naruto's chest coming to the aching buldge in his pants. "Ohh that looks painful why don't you let me handle it?" asked Ino before pulling back from Naruto and sliding down to sit on the floor between his legs. Quickly using her fingers to unclasp the buttons Ino pulled down Naruto's dress pants and boxers letting his straining member free. Placing her hand around the large shaft Ino slowly began stroking it off.

"Wow Ino you're really good at this." Said Naruto, with the things she was doing with a simple touch he couldn't wait until they got to the main course.

"Lots and lots of practice whiskers, but from now on I want you to be the only person I dance for." Said Ino her pink tongue darting out of her ruby red lips to lick at his member like it was a lollypop. Still stroking his shaft with one hand Ino placed small kisses on the underside of his shaft working her way to his balls. Opening her mouth wide she was able to take his sac inside her mouth using her tongue to tease and play with them while she jacked him off.

"Damn that feels good but I'd really like to see those slutty red lips of yours wrapped around my dick." Said Naruto enjoying the feel as Ino's silky palms slid up and down his shaft. Slowly Ino moved her lips closer to the head of his dick using her thump to circle around the cap and lightly blowing on it before trying to take it in her mouth. Wrapping her lips around it she slowly moved her head up and down the shaft though as a testament to her skill it wasn't long till she had taken the whole thing down her throat and made him cum.

"God" Said Naruto throwing his head back in the chair after that blowjob. Crawling back up onto Naruto's lap Ino positioned her pussy to where it was rubbing right up against Naruto's growing shaft, leaning in she started licking at his cheeks and talking to him accidently rubbing his whiskers while she was doing that.

"Do you feel how wet my pussy it, how much I want you to fuck me?" Purred Ino the juices from her cunt soaking Naruto's cock, moving her face closer Ino leaned in to whisper in his ear. "But not just yet, first I have something I want you to do for me. I have always wondered about all the uses your clones could have, epically in the bedroom." After whispering in his ear Naruto got a smirk on his face and the next thing Ino knew there was a yellow flash and a pop of displaced air before she was deposited on a large bed.

"Sorry for that I thought something a little more comfortable would be better for what I have planned." Said Naruto before putting his hands together and making the cross sign created four other clones of himself. Ino was practically drooling looking at the five identical blond Adonis standing in front of her, their flagpoles swinging at perfect attention.

Getting off the bed Ino walked over to where one of the Naruto clones were, reaching out to she trailed her hand down the hard chest of one of the clones wrapping her fingers around his hardened shaft. Spreading her legs and sitting on her knees Ino started to suck on the clones dick, seeing the original and all the others standing around out of the corner of her eye she took the dick out of her mouth for a minute. "What are you boys waiting for I want you all to fuck me hard and cover me in your cum." She said

As soon as Ino finished she felt the hands of the first clone on the back of her head slamming her mouth down on his cock before thrusting and causing his dick to go far enough down her throat that Ino's nose collided with his abs. Not long after having the first clones man meat shoved down her throat she felt something poke the outside of her vagina before slamming in hard.

"Ohh Ino your pussy feels so good I can't believe it" Said Naruto as he thrusted in and out of Ino's dripping vagina.

"And those soft hands of yours aren't so bad either" Said the clone on her left who was getting a hand job from Ino, stepping up the clone on her right started to get the same treatment, the only one left out was the last clone who was standing there stroking himself off.

"Hey boss why you don't lay down under her so I can get to that cute ass of hers" clone number four said. Ino's eyes went wide she had never taken two guys at one time before, let alone blown one while being fucked by another like she was now, she was strictly a one man kind of girl.

Lying on his back Naruto brought Ino down to where her back was on his chest and plunged his dick into her ass. After some maneuvering the other clones got back into their positions while clone number four got down on his knees and started plowing into her pussy.

But after the feeling of having her pussy and ass filled with Naruto's dick and the pounding she was getting along with having orgasamed twice she was thinking that could change, as long as it was Naruto and his clones of course.

"Wow Ino your ass and pussy are much tighter than I was expecting I'm already about to cum." Said Naruto.

"Yeah me to her mouth feels great, get ready Ino im going to cum." Said clone number one

"Don't cum inside yet I want you guys to cum on me first." Said Ino after removing her mouth from the clones dick in one long wet slurp. Aiming at her face clone 1 shot ropes of his cum at Ino's sexy looking face, while clone four and Naruto painted her stomach and ass with their white cum before both clones dispersed, seeing that the two clones getting the handjobs started urging Ino to stroke them faster before cuming all over her breasts before they dispersed.

Sitting up off of Naruto Ino started to rub the cum into her skin giving her breasts, stomach, even her legs and butt a sleek shiny sheen to them. Rubbing one shiny breast Ino took a large glob that was on her cheek and started rubbing it into her pussy with her other hand moaning out in pleasure before cuming.

"Don't tell anyone whiskers but it had always been one of my dreams to have all my holes filled and end up covered in cum, I just never wanted to do it with a bunch of strangers." Said Ino

"You really are slutty Ino-Chan." Said Naruto crawling over and holding out a hand pulling her up to her feet.

"And I'm all yours whiskers." Said Ino lifting one leg and wrapping it around his hip, grinding herself against her hardening shaft.

"You really like nicknames don't you Ino Chan? How about I come up with one for you, how about kitten." Smirked Naruto moving the palm of his hands up and down her back occasionally cupping her tight butt cheeks.

"Why because I'm cute and playful like a kitten?" asked Ino placing small butterfly kisses on his jaw.

"That and because I like playing with your pussy so much." Said Naruto as he bent his knees and slipping his arms under Ino's knees lifted her up to where her legs were off the ground and wrapped around his body. Letting go of some of the weight Naruto let her drop onto his dick impaling her to the hilt and causing Ino to let out a scream.

"Yes yes fuck me harder, fill your sluts dirty little pussy up with your cock." screamed Ino

"Whose slut did you say you are?" asked Naruto picking up and letting Ino drop down onto his dick, making sure to thrust up every time he let her drop.

"Im your slut." moaned Ino her cute little butt bouncing up and down on Naruto's shaft.

"I really like the sound of that" said Naruto.

Moaning Ino was surprised when Naruto stopped thrusting and was about to ask him why until she saw the smirk on his face and felt something poke up against her ass.

"I figured since my sexy kitten liked having all of her holes stuffed that I should make some more clones." Said Naruto as the new clone started to thrust up into her ass. Soon Ino found herself being held up by naruto and his clone as they thrusted up into her.

After the clone that was plowing into her ass came and dispersed Ino looked around the room and saw it filled with Narutos

"This is going to be really fun" said Ino as she felt one leg being lifted up in the air making her have to put her hands on the ground to support her as one of Naruto's clones used her pussy as its own personal fuck toy. Her thoughts were soon interrupted by the three dicks that appeared in front of her face all wanting to be played with.

\- Outside the room somewhere-

The person watching had been excited about the inclusion of clones and after the first batch had dispersed ,Naruto had made two others, Naruto would have to work on the clones longevity thought the watcher. The watcher had a hard time following them through the club because of the patrons' attention, but after making a few examples the patrons found others to pester.

Growing tired and excited the Watcher decided to go for now and leave any other information gathering to the small cameras and seals located in the bedroom, the watcher would have to place more in other parts of the house but that was a job for another day.

-Naruto's room later that night ===

Waking up Ino rolled over to look at her blond haired lover, admiring his figure in the moonlight, he had a smile on his face maybe he was having a good dream or dreaming about the fun they had just had.

Though as fun and physically satisfying as it was Ino still felt hollow, the closest she had got to feeling emotionally full was when they cuddled before falling asleep and she could feel the love in the way his arms wrapped around her.

Maybe that is what she was missing she wondered, the love. Like she had said they had fun but they hadn't really made love they had just screwed around, and Ino wanted this relationship to be different. Yeah she really loved the sex but she wanted it to be about two people connecting not just two people using the others body to get themselves off.

Putting her hands on Naruto's shoulders she slowly shook him awake saying his name in a quite whisper. Blinking his eyes Naruto starred at her, at first due to the dim light he didn't notice what he was seeing then after his eyes adjusted he saw Ino's with her hair turned into a silver river flowing down her back and skin soffend by the moon light.

"What is it Ino-Chan is everything ok?" he asked concerned at what had woken her up at night.

"I want to make love to you Naruto." she said placing one of her perfectly manicured hands on his chest.

"Isn't that what we have been doing?" asked Naruto confused at what Ino was getting at

"No we've been fucking, I want you to take me in your arms and hold me, I want to feel your lips on mine as we join together." She said leaning in closer to slowly press her lips against his. Wrapping his arms around her waist Naruto pulled her down ontop of him letting her decide the speed of things to come.

Slowly breaking away from the kiss Ino took her hands and started to feel the outline of Naruto's face before bringing them down to feel his strong and gentle arms and finishing up running them over his chest like she was trying to memorize every curve.

While not using his hands Naruto's had been doing the same thing with his eyes, trying to memorize every curve and line that was painted or shaded by the bright moon light which brought an otherworldly all most magical feel to the room.

"I know I act slutty sometime and like a tease but I really do love you and I want you to love me." Said Ino her eyes locked onto Naruto's as her fingers ran through his hair, leaning down Ino started to kiss Naruto. Not a fierce demanding kiss but a slow passionate caress of her lips. Opening her mouth Ino used her tongue to invite Naruto to deepen the kiss which he happily did.

After the kiss was over and the two separated for breathe though not far as their noses were still touching Naruto started to speak. "I do love you Ino very much and I would like it if you would take my name and become Ino Namikaze." Said the spikey haired blond.

"I would really like that." Said Ino moving some hair from in front of Naruto's eyes and giving him a kiss on the nose, moving back Ino placed herself above Naruto's shaft before slowly sinking down and engulfing his cock with the lips of her vagina. Moving slowly Ino started to move back and forth letting out little moans as she felt Naruto's dick fill her up and his hands roam over her body.

Laying there Naruto just stared at the sight of Ino in front of him slowly rocking up and down on his cock while absentmindly rubbing her stomach with his hand feeling as it flexed every time she came down on him. Leaning forward Ino laid her chest on top of Naruto's moaning into his mouth as he sped up his thrusts.

"I'm about to cum." Said Ino feeling the pressure start to build.

Moving his lips to beside her ears Naruto whispered "Cum for me kitten" before giving one last hard thrust and emptying himself inside her. Spurred on by her lovers request Ino soon came and feeling exhausted collapsed on top of Naruto's chest, through right before falling asleep she could fill the warmth and love as he wrapped his arms around her.


	5. Playtime with two sexy kittens

A Clan Reborn: Chapter 5

Sorry for the wait been writing scenes for later on in the story, wish I could post them now but that would probably cause a rip in the time/space continuum. Send me requests and ill try to put them in (acts, places, character thoughts) I would really like to get at least 5 review this chapter though more would make my week. I am so happy for all the ppl who review and faved the last chp, this fic seems twice as popular as my other Naruto saves the day fic you bunch of perverts (says the guy writing this fic).

There is a short InoxAsuma part in the story as a bit of background you can skip It and not miss anything important. Sorry if some people don't like it but I kinda like the whole teacher student thing. WARNING: this fic contains depictions of sexual actions viewer discretion is advised.

Naruto woke up feeling wonderful, he had enjoyed every moment of last night from the clone gangbang to when he and Ino slowly made love and fell asleep in each other's arms. Coming awake he noticed that his dick felt good really really good.

Opening his eyes he looked down his body to see Ino rubbing her fingers up and down his dick before giving it a couple of licks and start to suck on it.

"Did my sexy kitten need her morning milk?" Asked Naruto enjoying the feel of Ino's soft lips and long tongue wrapped around his cock. Nodding her head with her lips still stuck around Naruto's dick Ino quickly went back to sucking at the cock. Laying back against his pillow he sat there enjoying the bright morning light shining into the room as he watched Ino's head bob up and down between his legs.

"I'm cumin kitten; make sure you lick it all up." Called out Naruto before he let loose and shot his load into Ino's mouth, gagging a bit at the amount Ino was eventually able to swallow all of it loving the taste of it on her tongue. That was something Sakura had told her about, after the first night Sakura had found herself being slightly addicted wanting to have Naruto's seed inside her at least once a day. She was starting to think that his cum had some sort of addictive quality, maybe something to do with the fox chakra and the fact that foxes are good at seduction.

Not that Ino cared as long as Naruto loved her and kept calling her kitten in that loving/stern voice of his, besides she had been covered in his cum last night so even if it was addictive it was too late for her to do anything. After licking up any cum still left on the blond's rock hard shaft Ino gracefully crawled up the bed, her body held inches above his the only parts touching were her perky tits and dripping pussy as they lightly brushed up against his body.

Deciding to play a bit and live up to her new nickname Ino lowered her body down onto Naruto and making a small humming sound started to rub her cheek up against his before turning her head and giving him a very hot, very long good morning kiss.

"Good morning Naruto-kun did you like you wakeup call?" Asked Ino rubbing her body up against his as his hands came up to take a hold of her back and butt.

"Very much kitten, I'm just wondering what I did to get such an amazing wakeup" Said Naruto his hands rubbing against Ino's soft skin as his pelvis ground into hers.

"Nothing much I just woke up hungry and felt you delicious cock poking up against me, kind of like it is now." Said Ino grinding her hips harder against Naruto felling the precum spread on her stomach. Rolling over Ino used her hands to play with her breasts one playing with her nipple while the other hand snaked its way down fingers rubbing at the patch of blond hair above her pussy. "Naruto-kun would you like to play with you little kitten for a bit?" Mewled Ino trying to put on a cute face as his hand drew lazy circles on her stomach.

"I would love to play with my sexy kitten." Said Naruto his lips coming down to kiss Ino as his hand slid up her tanned skin to palm her breast, grinding his dick against her vagina and clit Naruto continued to kiss Ino while one of his hands was free to run up and down her sides. Stopping his thrusting and earning a disappointed 'mhmm' he started to kiss his way down, bypassing her breasts for the time being he moved down to where his eyes were level with Ino's cunt.

Lightly blowing into her vagina he caused into to fidget and let out a little scream form the strange but nice feeling, moving in closer Naruto licked at the outer lips earning another stifled moan. "Does my kitten like when I lick her pussy?" Asked Naruto his blue eyes shining with glee and playfulness.

"Yessssss" Said Ino as Naruto went back to work on her soaking cunt.

"Then tell me, I want to hear how much you enjoy me eating out your dirty little pussy." Said Naruto his teeth nipping at her swelled up clit.

"I love having you eat out my slutty little pussy and lapping up all my juices. Yes that's it use your fingers right there, use your tonguee to clean out my dirty little pussy aghhhh." screamed Ino finally cuming from Naruto's attention.

"That was good kitten now I think I want some milk to wash down your delicious honey." Said Naruto his hands coming up to squeeze and pull at Ino's breasts as he latched his mouth around the top of one.

"Naruto I need you now." Said Ino loving the way Naruto's hands squeezed and fondled her breasts as his mouth worked on one of the nubs.

"What is it you want me to do kitten?" Asked Naruto his dick poking into Ino's vagina.

"I want you to take your big dick and fuck me. I need you to pound into my slutty little pussy and fill me with your cum." Yelled Ino throwing her head back into her pillow and using her arms to spread her legs to the side leaving Naruto staring at her large gaping vagina.

Naruto slowly pushed his way in past her outer walls until he had sheathed his entire ten inches inside of Ino before pulling all the way back only leaving the head in and sliding back in. 'Ten inches what did it grow over night?' thought Ino before Naruto took ahold of Ino's thighs using them to pull her towards him every time he thrusted causing Ino to bounce on the bed as Naruto fucked her.

Emptying his balls into Ino's womb Naruto sat back and watched as Ino dug three of her fingers into her snatch scooping up all of the cum she could before taking it to her lips and letting it drip from her fingers to her mouth before swallowing it. Moving over to Naruto and pressing her body up against his making sure her breasts were rubbing up against him Ino started to run her fingers over his cheeks, making sure not to touch his whiskers…yet.

"You know Naruto-kun Sakura told me what happens if you get your whiskers rubbed, I kind of what to try it for myself" Said Ino her ruby lips inches away from his, licking his lips at the prospect of letting go and fucking Ino until he got exhausted Naruto felt he should warn her. Naruto wasn't sure what caused him to do that, he figured that since the fox chakra came out during times of powerful emotions then maybe heavy sex released it making him more aggressive and possessive, though even in that state he knew that he could never hurt one of the girls and would stop the second they said so.

"I don't know Ino; whenever they get rubbed a more dominating possessive side of me comes out. I will be more forceful and won't be as gentle as I usually am."

"I know that's what Sakura said and I think it sounds exciting." Said Ino her vagina getting wet again at the thought of Naruto's big cock roughly taking her in every hole as she screamed out his name, moving her fingers up Ino rubbed them over his whiskers. Looking back up into Naruto's blue eyes she could see a small red band form on the outside of the iris, and that his whiskers had started to darken. Ino also noticed that as Naruto smiled one of his partially elongated canines' poked out from under his top lip.

"I can smell how much the thought of me taking you again and again is turning you on my sexy little kitten." Pushing Ino onto her back Naruto spread her legs out to the side before positioning himself in front of her entrance and thrusting in causing Ino to grab fistfuls of the bed sheets and scream out in pleasure.

Thrusting into Ino's vagina Naruto removed his cock already wet from her juices and lifting her hips up a bit started to thrust into Ino's ass. Getting a good rhythm going he would thrust into her ass before pulling out and entering her vagina again and again causing the beautiful blonde to rock back and forth.

"Yess that's it fuck your personal little slut, I want to feel your cock stuffed in me." screamed Ino her gorgeous breasts swaying as her body rocked back and forth as her long manicured fingers dug into her vagina as Naruto fucked her ass.

"I can't believe how tight your cunt and ass still are." Said Naruto enjoying the warm tight feel of her wrapped around his dick. Leaning forward Naruto started playing with Ino's boobs his elongated nails and teeth raking against the skin as he kissed and licked at the tender skin of her breast and neck.

"Yes Naruto that's it claim me I want to be your personal slut, I only want your cock inside me from now on." Panted Ino cuming from the combined pleasure of Naruto's teeth and fingers scraping against her as he filled her with his cock, pulling out Naruto came spraying Ino's flat sexy stomach and breasts covering it with his sperm, smirking Naruto made a quick hand sign before slowly entering her vagina again and thrusting in and out.

"Is that what my sexy little kitten wants?" Said the Naruto clone sitting above Ino's head as his eyes gazed hungrily over Ino's naked sweaty body. "Then why don't you act like the good slut you are and suck my cock, maybe if you can get it all down I'll give you a present." Said the Naruto clone sitting above Ino's head placing his enlarged dick over her mouth rubbing the tip against her lips, her ruby lips kissing at the underside of his dick as they brushed up against it.

"Wow you're probably the largest I've ever tried to deep throat Asuma wasn't even this big when he took me, defiantly the tastiest though." Said Ino giving the tip a small kiss sucking at the underside of the cockhead before sticking out her tongue and licking at the underside of the shaft, bathing the underside of his cock in the saliva from her tongue and placing a final kiss on the head she opened her mouth wrapping her lips around Naruto's shaft its size making her cheeks puff out as she tried to take it all down her throat.

Sadly Ino was only able to take eight of the ten inches in before she had to come up for air. "Ohh I wasn't able to get it all that time, would you help me whiskers?" Asked Ino moving one of her hands from where It was playing with her nipple and pumping up and down his shaft as she spoke.

"Of course I'll help you kitten turn over and say ahh" The Naruto clone said waiting for the real Naruto to move out of the way and let Ino turn over, before placing his hand back on Ino's head pushing it down on his dick. Letting Ino get to eight inches again before she had to stop Naruto suddenly grabbed a large handful of hair and pushed her head the last two inches. Loving the feel of her throat around his dick Naruto pulled Ino's head back abit before pushing it back down thrusting into her mouth.

"Ohhh yeah your throat is so warm and tight, I love fucking your throat" Said Naruto his hands pushing and pulling Ino's head making her lips slide up and down his cock. Only from years of practice was Ino able to keep from gagging as Naruto's dick slid up and down her throat. "That's it slut a few more seconds and I think I'm going to cum." Said the Naruto clone speeding up before slamming his hips against her face and cuming down her throat, letting go of her head Naruto allowed Ino to remove her lips from his cock and sit up, as the clone dispelled Ino turned towards Naruto as he wrapped his arms around her waist he brought her in for a long kiss and hugged her close before speaking.

"Before I give my kitten her present I want to know what did you mean about Asuma taking you?" Asked Naruto.

"It was the week after my sixteenth birthday when I first went to the club and was thinking of giving away my first time. I found Asuma there half-drunk after a fight with Kurenai. After he got me talking he somehow found out what I was trying to do so wanting to protect me he offered to be my first time since he couldn't talk me out of it."

-Past -

Lowering her pants a little so Asuma could see the top of her shaved pussy Ino started to rub it with her hand. "You want this don't you sensei, you want to fuck my young pussy. I can feel your dick it's so big and hard, you can't wait to fuck my tight little cunt can you." She said her hips rocking against his where he was setting under her as her long blond hair fell down her back.

Taking her top off Ino threw it away exposing her perky C-cup breasts with their hardened pink tits poking out in the cold air of the room, taking the perky nipple in her hands Ino started to play with them moaning as she tweaked and pulled at the nipples her fingers massaging her breasts. "I bet you want to lick and suck on my breasts to don't' you sensei. It must be so hard on you having to spend so much time alone on mission watching me. Look at how hard my nipples are, watch how fast my soft boobs bounce back when I pull and play with them."

Bringing her lips closer to Asuma's she could smell the whisky and cigarettes on his breath as she kissed him running her tongue over his lips before invading his mouth wrapping her tongue around his. "Have you ever thought about it on mission, ever thought about it when we had to share a tent, when I was laying there in nothing but my panties just a few feet away? huh sense have you ever thought about fucking your little Ino-Chan, your big long dick entering me making me moan and scream your name?" Asked Ino her lips playing across Asuma's jaw as her fingers brushed through his beard and hair. Ino suddenly felt one of Asuma's hands come up and roughly play with her boob as his mouth came down to devour hers.

"I have a lot recently, your cute little ass and perky breasts have made it really hard to sleep the last few months. Having to sit there on watch as you were yards away bathing in the creek, I just wanted to press your wet body up against one of the trees and fuck you." Said Asuma his hands slipping inside her tight jeans to play with her butt cheeks, Ino got up and backing a step away from Asuma so he could see her entire body started to take off her pants showing her teacher her freshly shaved pussy.

"You like looking at my naked body don't your sensei, well tonight you can make up for all those sleepless nights. Naughty sensei can have his way with his sweet little innocent student." Said Ino in an anything but innocent voice rocking her hips as she slowly worked the jeans down her legs showing Asuma her wet shaved pussy, before getting down on her knees in front of Asuma. Taking her hands she started undoing the belt buckle on his pants pulling them down letting his moderately sized cock flop out. "Wow sensei's cock is so big and hard"

"Suck it Ino" Said Asuma in his teacher voice his hand coming down to play with her long golden locks.

"Yes sensei" Said Ino licking at his shaft before taking it in her mouth. This being her first blowjob Ino was a little sloppy at it but the energy she put behind it made up for a lack of experience, bobbing her head up and down she took her lips off to run her tongue up the side of his cock before going down on it again before finally giving up at getting the whole thing down her throat. "I'm sorry sensei I couldn't get it all down."

"That's ok Ino you will get better with practice, besides I would rather have your vagina make me cum." Standing up Ino put her knees on the chair placing one hand on Asuma's arm positioned herself on above his cock. "Are you ready Ino? It will hurt the first time and you can still change your mind if you want." Said Asuma

"I know and I want to continue, want to know a secret sensei? There have been times when I have masturbated to the thought of you screwing me. Don't make that face all gennin have probably thought of having sex with their teachers at one point or another but not all of us are brave enough to do it." Said Ino before lowering herself onto Asuma's cock, even though her hymen was broken there was still some pain from being stretched for the first time. After the pain died down Ino started to bounce up and down on his cock her breasts bouncing in front of Asuma's face.

"That's it sensei fuck me, fuck your students young pussy." Screamed Ino as Asuma thrusted up into her, putting his hands on her hips Asuma continued to thrust up watching listing to Ino moan as his cock pierced her vagina. "Look sensei watch as you big cock goes in and out of my snatch. Do you like it do you like having my pussy wrapped around your cock as I make you cum?" cried Ino kissing Asuma before he had a chance to respond.

Cumming Asuma grabbed tightly onto Ino holding her still while he dug his cock deep into her vagina, letting his load go he felt Ino slump against him her hand rubbing his chest through his ruffled shirt. "The nights not over yet Ino and you said I could play with that cute little body. I want you to go get on top of the bar I want to eat out that cute snatch of yours. Said Asuma

Getting up from where Asuma was sitting Ino slowly crawled up on to the barstool before sitting herself down on the top of the bar and laying back spread out. Wasting no time Asuma was right behind her his mouth going down and his tongue invading her pussy as soon as she got settled.

"Sensei your beard feels so ruff against my pussy" Said Ino causing the Jonin to shake his head back and forth rubbing his beard over her vagina. Removing his head from her snatch he inserted two fingers, finger fucking the young girl and getting her cum all over the bar top while his mouth latched on to one of her breasts and started sucking at it.

==present day-

Listing to Ino's very detailed account of her first time with Asuma had really turned him on and flipped the switch in all males making them want to prove that they are better than any former lovers. Nipping at shoulder with his teeth Naruto took Ino in a demanding kiss before grabbing her and standing up off of the bed and placed her feet on the floor.

"What a naughty little kitty you are seducing your teacher and getting him to have sex with you." Said Naruto.

"Does your naughty little kitten still get her present?" Asked Ino her lips grazing the side of his jaw while her was body still pressed up against Naruto's, reaching down Ino grabbed ahold of Naruto's dick pumping it. "Look at how hard your dick is, you got off on hearing how your naughty kitten got fucked didn't you?" Standing back from Ino Naruto made a familure hand sign and in a puff of smoke there were two more Naruto's standing with the original. "Two more long hard cocks I like my present"

"I'm glad slut now I want you to jack those two off while I pound into your sexy little pussy. And don't worry if you make them cum I can always make more." Said Naruto his hand sliding from around her waist and coming to her but before giving it a sharp smack, hardly giving her time to get on her knees Naruto started thrusting into Ino's ass causing the girl to open her mouth in little moans.

"I love how your slutty little face looks as you're getting fucked." Said clone one coming to stand in front of Ino is dick swaying inches from her face.

"Yeah you must really be a whore if you like jacking off our cocks while getting fucked in the ass." Said clone number two as Ino took both of their dicks in her soft hands and started pumping them. "That's it whore you're doing a great job, how many more of our friends have you given hand jobs for?" Asked the clone his head thrown back in pleasure as Ino's hand moved on his shaft her fingers rubbing over the head of his cock before pumping at his shaft.

"Ahh not..not many jus…umph just cho…choji and saiIIIII, Oh my god yes yes right there Naruto fuck my dirty ass with your cock." Screamed Ino as she came from Naruto's continued thrusting, not even slowing down the blond body continued to thrust into her pussy.

"Your hands are good but I want to have those lips of yours around my cock again." Said clone number one.

"Yeah and I want to try those boobs of yours, ohh yeah that's good now I know why I heard that jonin calling you Konoha's number one whore the other day." Said clone number two, resituating themselves clone one stood to the side letting Ino suck him off as she used her hands and breast to jack off clone number two in front of her. After a few minutes both clones finally came spraying her face and breast with their sticky white cum, getting the memories from his clones Naruto finally came in Ino's cunt filling it up and making some leak out.

"That was good kitten but im not done with that beautiful body of yours just yet." Said Naruto sitting down on the ground, turning around Ino placed her hands on Naruto's broad shoulders as she slowly lowered herself into a setting position on top of him. Taking one of Naruto's cheeks in her hand she slowly kissed him her tongue invading his mouth as she lowered herself onto his dick.

Feeling a warm sucking motion as Ino's tight pussy slid up and down his dick Naruto started rocking his hips thrusting up as she came down. "Look Naruto-kun watch as you big cock goes in and out of my pussy. Do you like it do you like having my pussy wrapped around your cock as I make you cum?" Asked Ino wording it the same way she did her first time, the only answer she got was the feeling of Naruto's hot breath on her neck as he kissed at it and the feeling of being stuffed by his cock as he sped up his thrusts.

Cumming Naruto bit down on Ino's shoulder blade leaving a small bite mark, looking up at her face he could see the happy satisfied smile she was wearing. "I think you should teach me and the others the shadow clone jutsu imagine all the fun we could have." She said laying her head on his shoulder and taking a minute to rest.

"That sounds like a good idea kitten I'll think about it. Now we both have a busy day today so why don't we go get cleaned up and see what everyone else is doing." Said Naruto his arms holding Ino close to his body while one of his hands stroked her back, giving Naruto one last kiss Ino got up and taking him by the hand lead the way to the master bathroom and the shower.

One shower and two shadow clones later Naruto and Ino made their way down to the main living room where they found Hinata sitting on the couch going over some papers, a closed notebook laying half hidden under the pile.

"Good morning Hinata-Chan what are you doing?" Asked Naruto coming beside Hinata and placing a kiss on the top of her head before looking at the papers she was reading. Wrapping her arms around Naruto, Hinata gave him a big smile and a kiss, noticing Ino she sent her a sly smile the kind that said 'I know what you've been doing". Smirking and winking at Hinata Ino went off to make herself some tea and see what she wanted to eat for breakfast.

"Good morning Master I have just been looking over some of the sealing scrolls seeing if I could find anything to help with the cage bird seal." She said, noticing the frown on Naruto's face at the mention of the caged bird seal. "What's wrong Master did I do something wrong, I'm sorry if you didn't want me to look at the scrolls."

"No Hinata-Chan you did nothing wrong, you're a part of this clan and have as much right to look at the scrolls as I or anyone else." He said taking her cheeks in his hands and looking into her pretty white eyes. "The thing that I was frowning about is the other night I found out something about the seal. A member of my clan created it. I don't know if he didn't know what the seal was going to be used for or if he just didn't care and wanted money for it but either way the uzumaki clan is responsible for what has happened to your clan."

Staring up at Naruto's sad blue eyes Hinata's hands came up to hold his her thumb brushing against the back of his hand. "It's ok Master there's no reason to be sad, what your ancestor did has nothing to do with you and I know you are doing everything you can to help get rid of the seal." She Said

"Thank you so much Hinata-Chan I would hate it if you blamed me for what he did but I would have understood if you had." Said Naruto his arms coming to wraparound Hinata and pull her into a hug as they sat and cuddled on the couch for a minute. Coming back into the room with a cup of morning tea and some fresh fruit Ino sat down on one of the recliners across from the couch almost disappearing into the large cushions.

"Hey Hinata where's Sakura did she already leave for work?" Asked Ino forgetting what day it was.

"No Mistress Sakura went to help Lady Tsunade and Shizune get everything ready for the speech this evening, I can't believe you would forget something as important as that." Said Hinata

"Well I'm sorry if my brain is a little addled from the mind blowing sex me and whiskers have been having." Said Ino matter of factly causing Hinata to blush and a small drop of blood leave her nose, quickly whipping it off on her sleeve she composed herself.

"That's right I'm going to have to run home and find something to wear to the even, I didn't have anything picked out yet oh no." Said Ino.

"Hey Ino, Hinata, I was hoping that you girls along with Sakura would stand up there with me while I made my speech." Said Naruto not realizing the Pandora 's Box he had just opened.

"What stand up there with you that changes everything. You don't give a girl much warning do you whiskers now I only have five or so hours to find the perfect dress that's not even hardly enough time to look let alone find the right shoes and jewelry." Yelled Ino getting up from her chair and making her way towards the door to go home, but before she could get to the door she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist as Naruto pulled her close to him.

"You know you don't have to dress up for me I think you look good in anything or nothing, yepp especially nothing." Said Naruto his breath tickling her ear and a playful grin playing across his lips.

"But I want to, I love you and I want to look good for you. You're the only one I have to impress anymore and I don't want you to ever go a day regretting letting me join your family. " Said Ino twisting around in his arms before getting free and leaving, blowing a kiss over her shoulder.

Turning back around to face Hinata naruto gave her a puzzled gaze. "So why haven't you and Sakura been making a big deal about finding something to wear to this then." He Asked sitting back down beside Hinata, smiling as she picked up the papers and notebook she just looked at him and calmly replied "We had them picked out ever since the night Tsunade told us about the CRA" before standing up and going to her room to put away the papers and get ready.

"Girls" Said Naruto sitting back onto the couch.

-Roof of the Hokage Tower-

The sun was high in the sky as gennin ran around the top of the tower setting up speakers and a large screen so everyone could see the upcoming announcement. Tsunade in her hokage robes was talking to shizune as the girl was trying to concentrate on everything that needed to be finished before the ceremony.

"Sakura's off to get changed and get the new robe's for Naruto how goes everything on your end Shizune?" Asked Tsunade

"The screen is all set up and the speakers are getting their last sound test in a minute, there are already people starting to crowd into the street below the tower so I called for the anbu to start patrolling."

"That's good Kakashi should be back with the rest of the Konoha 11 and their teachers, and if he is late today I will punt him from here to Iwa." She Said

Any other threats Tsunade was about to make was cut off by the appearance of an orange whirlwind on top of the tower. "Hey granny, Shizune is everything about ready?" Asked Naruto the small bit of nervousness covered up by the childlike enthusiasm, looking at all of the workers running around the top of the tower he went over to the edge and peeked over seeing all of the ninja and civilians milling around down below.

"See whiskers I told you not to worry" Said a voice from behind Naruto. Turning around he saw Ino, Sakura, and Hinata walking towards him, Hinata was dressed in a red and yellow sleeveless kimono which did a lot to show off her amazing breasts. Sakura and Ino were both wearing long dresses each in their favorite collors of pink and purple, though while Ino's slit up the side of her legs and had a deep V-neck Sakura's looked more like a light sundress and left her back and shoulders exposed.

"Yep everyone is here because they like you and are excited that you are finally going to be named as Lady Tsunade's official successor." Said Sakura walking up to Naruto and giving him a quick kiss before handing him a bag with a clothes hanger poking out of it, taking off the bag covering the clothes Naruto was excited to find a set of Hokage robes in the same pattern as the cloak he wore during the battle with pein.

"Wow this is awesome and you all look beautiful thank you for being up here with me." Said Naruto giving them a large hug before putting the cloak on, going up to stand beside him Sakura wrapped her arms around him laying her head on his chest.

"You know there's no place I would rather be, even if you weren't the heir to three clans or the next hokage I would still be right here with you." Said Sakura her eyes shining from the tears looking up she could see that Naruto was about to cry to from the happiness, coming over to join in the hug the four of them stood there in a large group hug as everyone ran around them.

"I hate to break up this lovely scene but It's time to start and I want to have a word with Naruto " Said Tsunade rubbing her hand over his hair trying to get it to lay down a bit, giving up she turned him around before placing her hands on his shoulders before lowering her lips to his forehead tears running down her cheeks as she hugged him tight.

"Granny?" Asked Naruto his hand rubbing up and down her back trying to calm her as her body shook from the sobs.

"You finally did it brat you kept your promise, I just want you to know how incredibly proud I am of you and you to know that if Jiraiya of your parents were here today they would be proud of you to. I'm sorry you had to go through so much to get here but now that's all in the past the only thing you will have to worry about now is what to name all of my future grandkids." She said losing the hug and running one of her hands through his hair, for a second Naruto thought he could see the age reversing genjutsu vanish and see the age and tiredness in her eyes.

After another couple minutes of the two final Senju standing there hugging and wiping the tears away they finally made their way to the podium, standing straight and tall at Tsunade's side many mistook Naruto for his farther at first before noticing the colors on his robes.

"People of Konoha we are gathered here today to celebrate not only the rebirth of three of Konoha's great clans but to announce the ascension of our next hokage. Though many of you already know of his heritage or have guessed I would like to be the first to confirm it, let me introduce to you Naruto Uzumaki Senju Namikaze the Sixth Hokage of the Village hidden in the leaves.

A deafening roar went through the village as people clapped and yelled in excitement at their new hokage, the Konoha 11 were all standing up shouting and clapping from their special seats on the roof of a nearby building, while down on the streets a girl and her father were jumping up and down in joy for their young friend already planning the feast of ramen they would fix for him in celebration, though the girls menu was slightly different than her fathers.

"Now many of you might not be aware but when a ninja is the last of a powerful family they are required to take multiple mates as a way to ensure their continued bloodline and provide powerful protection for the village. So I would like to introduce the first of Naruto's new family" Said Tsunade motioning for the girls to come up and stand beside her and Naruto.

"My own student and chief surgeon of the Konoha hospital the second slug sannin Sakura Namikaze." She said holding her hand out as the pink haired ninja gave a short bow to the crowd.

"The heir to the Yamanaka clan and student to the late Asuma Sarutobi, Ino Namikaze" Proclaimed Tsunade giving Ino time to step forward and bow to the crowd "And lastly the heir to the Hyuga clan Hinata Uzumaki." After all three girls stepped forward and bowed Tsunade backed up allowing Naruto to come up to the mike and address the people of the village.

"Hello Everyone" Said Naruto the townspeople yelling and clapping as he stepped up to the podium. "It's an honor to stand here before you today; I have worked towards and dreamed of this day for years. At first I just wanted to be hokage so I could get the people of the village to respect me and see me as something other than the Kyubi brat. But a run in with a missing ninja taught me something, you should not fight for yourself but for something, you must have someone or something worth protecting. And as the years passed my teachers and friends and all of you have become who I want to protect, I hope that in the future we can work together to build a better country and a better would."

Everyone down below was silenced thinking back to the small child they used to yell at and curse, the child who come to think of it could had killed them ten times over if he had wanted to. But not to think that young boy had forgiven them and dedicated his life to protecting and leading them.

"My Father stood up here many years ago after the third shinobi world war he had many dreams for what we could become dreams he was never able to see through because of the attack by madara Uchiha. But I will carry on with the work he and my grandfather the Toad sage Jiraiya started, I will ensure that the peace we have constructed in the wake of the war with the reborn madara will survive for centuries to come. All I ask is that you put the same faith you had in my father and my grandmother in me and trust that I will protect and do what is best for our people." Said Naruto stepping back from the podium and walking off the roof with everyone the cheers of the crowd clear as he entered the tower, as he walked down the hall he felt someone slip something into his pocket, slowing down he reached in pulling out a piece of folded up paper.

"Come to my room about six I have a surprise for you, signed Sakura Namikaze."

-The Namikaze mansion later that evening -

Dinner at the Namikaze mansion that night had been great, their friends along with Tsunade had stopped by after the speech to give their congratulations and everyone had ended up staying for an impromptu party.

As the party died down and everyone was leaving Tenten and Ayame both came up to naruto asking if he would drop by their places later that week, Tenten said something about a spar while Ayame said she wanted to cook a special meal for Naruto in honor of being named the next hokage.

As Naruto and his clones helped Hinata to clean up the living room and kitchen he noticed Sakura pull Ino into her room, deciding to give the girls some alone time he figured he would wait a bit before seeing what Sakura wanted.

"What is it Sakura you have been acting strange all evening?" Asked Ino as her friend paced the floor in front of her, letting out a frustrated sight Sakura stopped pacing and looked into Ino's clear blue eyes.

"There's something I wanted to tell you, there's a part of me that I've been fighting against I thought I had locked it away but being with Naruto-kun has brought it back. There's something I have been wanting to say for a long time but I was to frightened I didn't know if when I told you if you would still be my friend."

"What is it Sakura your my sister no matter what you say that wont change." Said Ino stepping up and putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I..I love you Ino" blurted sakura looking down away from Ino not wanting to see the look on her face in case it was hate or rejection.

"I love you to silly why would you worry about telling me that." Asked Ino hugging her sister closer to her, looking up and noticing how close their faces were Sakura got lost in Ino's cherry lipstick for a second before continuing.

"No Ino I mean I'm in LOVE you, I want to make love to you and feel your body pressed against mine. I want you and Naruto-kun to be the only ones I ever make love to, hopefully at the same time if we can."

"I'm glad I was hoping you were that will make what I've been wanting to do for year's much easier." Said Ino as the two girls lips came together, tentivtly touching waiting to see if the other would back away or deepen the kiss. After a moment of hesitation they both moved forward, their lips pressing against each other while their hands came up to explore. Licking her lips over Ino's Sakura could taste the cherry lip balm on her glossy lips before worming her tongue into the blondes mouth.

Bringing her hands up Ino placed them on Sakura's back slowly rubbing them over the soft skin, feeling the lean muscles beneath the skin. Moving to the clasp on Sakura's bra Ino released the clasp letting the stings fall to the side. Moving her hands back up to Sakura's shoulders she slowly started to work the shoulder straps off the pinket. Leaning back and removing her arms from around Ino's slim waist Sakura allowed her bra to be removed allowing her perky C-cup breasts to be revealed.

Gently placing her hands under Sakura's breast Ino slid her hands up taking her soft breasts in her hand and giving them a gentle squeeze causing Sakura to let out a satisfied moan. Coming closer Ino started to plant kisses on Sakura's neck as she slowly ran her hands over her perky breast, cautiously rubbing her fingers over the hardened nipples. Using the pad of her thumb Ino rubbed them over her nipples as she licked and kissed at a spot on Sakura's neck

Ino wasn't the only active one Sakura was using her hands to slowly massage at Ino's butt, rubbing her hands over Ino's two mounds before bringing her hands up to Ino's shoulders and pulling her closer as the blond haired girl latched her lips onto Sakura's nipples. Sakura sat there running her fingers through Ino's long beautiful hair as the girl sucked and licked at her breasts. Teasingly Ino started at the swell of Sakura's breasts kissing her way down and around her nipples before taking one of the peaks in her mouth and sucking on it.

Taking one hand Ino slid it down over Sakura's stomach until she came to the pinketes panties, teasingly Ino ran her hand over the skin just above the panties before letting a few fingers slip under the fabric and tease the top of her vagina. Ino's long slender fingers started to rub at Sakura's clit before sliding down and inserting her middle finger into her vagina. Slowly pumping in and out Ino listened to the little mewls that Sakura made every time she moved her fingers.

"Ohh Ino-Chan that feels so good don't stop" Said Sakura as Ino slid two of her long slender fingers into her pussy. Ino slowly kissed her way up from the valley in-between Sakura's breast to her mouth before engaging the girl in another make out session, her fingers causing Sakura to moan and squirm.

"I don't want to stop Sakura-Chan, do you know how long I've wanted to taste you to have your body under mine." Said Ino her fingers pushing deeper into Sakura's pussy getting soaked by the juices she was releasing. Removing her slender fingers from Sakura's snatch Ino brought them up to her lips licking at them and rubbing the residue over her red lips like some kind of lip balm.

"That was better than I had imagined Sakura-Chan but I would like some more. Would you take your panties off for me Sakura-can, can you show me you cute little shaved pussy." purred Ino her hands running over Sakura's body as her lips whispered the words into her ear.

Spreading her legs Sakura removed her white lacy panties showing her pink little pussy dripping with her excitement, the only other person who had ever made her feel this good or better was Naruto. Giving out a content hum Sakura ran her fingers through Ino's hair as she kissed and licked at Sakura's pussy, her tongue licking up any juices that leaked out. Taking her hands Ino used her fingers to pry open Sakura's lips where she could see inside; moving her lips close Ino gently blew air into it.

"Ahhhh Ino" screamed Sakura the new and pleasant feeling causing her to cum. Ino watched as Sakura's cute little pussy spasm and leaked its milky honey like juice onto the bed sheets, moving closer Ino inhaled the scent loving the smell of desire.

"Sakura-Chan's little pussy is so dirty look at all the juice coming out." Moving in Ino gave Sakura's pussy one giant lick like it was an ice cream cone before digging in making slurping noises as she cleaned up any that was left on or in the girl.

Panting heavily the hands that had been going through Ino's hair was now pushing the girls head hard against Sakura's cunt. Crawling up the bed Ino drug her body against Sakura's rubbing her breasts against Sakura's and planting kisses on her lips and the side of her face. Once she got to the top Ino rose back up onto her knees to release her breasts from her bra only to be stopped by Sakura.

"I want to do that Ino." Said Sakura rising to sit right in front of Ino. Sakura started to plant little kisses on Ino's jaw and neck as her hands slid behind Ino's back to undo the straps. Licking and sucking at Ino's neck Sakura soon made it to the top of her breasts, gently kissing them as she removed the bra and threw it away. Ino stared for a minute at the twin sweaty gold mounds and their large hardened nipples. Taking one hand Sakura started to squeeze at Ino's breasts pulling at it until the slippery orb escaped her grip and bounced back into place.

After enjoying playing with Ino's breasts she started moving down her body her tongue leaving a trail as she kissed her way down Ino's flat stomach. But instead of going down to where Ino's panties were Sakura started to move to the side until she was staring at Ino's hips. Sakura started to place kisses on Ino's tanned hip her lips moving closer and closer to the string holding up Ino's panties while her hands crept closer and closer to her vagina.

Soon Sakura came to the knot of string holding Ino's panties on, taking the string in her teeth and giving it a tug Sakura released it allowing the fabric to fall away exposing Ino's soaking pussy. Instead of sinking her face into Ino's dripping cunt Sakura continued around until she was behind the blond haired girl.

Placing her hands on the back of Ino's calves she started to rub her hands upwards until coming to the bottom of Ino's cute tight butt. Moving her hands up Sakura started to massage the round orbs like she had with her breasts earlier, before kissing at licking at the tender flesh.

"Sa..Sakura where are you going?" Asked Ino as she felt Sakura's fingers spread her butt cheeks and Sakura's tongue start to slide down to the valley in between them.

"Im exploring your beautiful body Ino-Chan." Said Sakura her face between the butt cheeks, taking a finger Sakura started to poke at Ino's butthole before sliding it in. Twisting the finger around Sakura listened to all the little sounds Ino, wanting to get more of a reaction Sakura removed her finger only to replace it with her tongue, swirling it around the outside of her anus before dipping it in.

Sakura proceeded to eat out Ino's ass causing Ino to yell and start to finger her self. "I'm going to cum" Said Ino causing Sakura to quickly get under her and attack her vagina and clit with her mouth. Sakura tried her best to suck up all the cum that was flowing out of Ino's pussy, swallowing it Sakura got up from under Ino and hugged her from behind.

Turning around in Sakura's arms Ino started to kiss her before sitting down bringing Sakura with her, positioning her legs the two girls started to scissor into each other's vagina's.

"Look Ino it's like out pussys are kissing." Said Sakura grinding herself up against Ino's body, grabbing Sakura's hair Ino smashed their lips together, moaning into each other's mouths as their tongues ravaged each other's cavities and their vaginas rubbed together. Hugging each other tight the two screamed out as they came drenching each other in their juices before falling down beside each other.

"I wonder what it was Sakura wanted me to see?" thought Naruto as he walked towards Sakura's 'room'. Though it was technically her personal room the pinket had claimed that her place was beside Naruto, unless he wanted some one on one time with the other future girls.

Quietly opening the door Naruto was met with a sight that many would die to see, Ino and Sakura were laying on the bed their body's entwined as they rocked together before screaming out in passion and falling down with their arms wrapped around each other. The way the two were looking at each other he would have been surprised if Gai's dynamic entry would of disturbed them. 'I knew that the two of them had something going beyond a sisterly love, and they have been spending a lot of time together.'

"Hello Mr. Namikaze" Said Sakura rolling over to better show her and Ino's body's as they glistened in the light coming from the window.

"Hello Mrs. Namikaze are you and kitten having fun." Asked Naruto staring at the bodies of the girls, watching as their hands glided up and down their stomachs and breasts, and how their hips would brush up against each other.

"Yes but we would like you to play with us." cooed Sakura, her and Ino spreading their legs showing him their wet womanhood.

"And what game should we play sweet little Sakura-Chan?" Asked Naruto moving close to the bed, running his hands up the bottom of her legs.

"Whatever you want" Said Sakura enjoying the calming soothing feel of Naruto's hands rubbing up and down her leg.

"And what do you think we should play kitten?" Asked Naruto leaning down to lightly kiss Ino's lips tasting both of the girls on her lips.

"I think your kitten needs her daily milk." Said Ino licking her lips and trying to look cute.

"Yeah I have worked up an appetite" Said Sakura watching as Naruto moved his hands to work at the button on his pants. Stepping out of his pants Naruto threw them and his shirt over into a corner before getting up on the bed and crawling to lay in between Sakura and Ino.

As the two girls snuggled in closer to Naruto, Ino started to nibble and suck at his earlobe while Sakura placed light little kisses on his cheeks. Placing her hand on Naruto's chest Sakura started to rub it around feeling the strong muscles flex every time her breathed in and out. Working her way down to his sculpted stomach she slipped them under the fabric of his boxers, rubbing the tip of one finger around the head and opening of Naruto's cock.

"How long were you standing there watching us Naruto-Kun?" Asked Sakura her lips grazing across his every time she spoke. Feeling playful Ino had moved down from licking at his earlobe and was placing kisses at Naruto's pecks, playing with his nipples and running her fingers through the fine chest hair he had yet to shave off.

"Not long, I came in just as you and Ino collapsed onto the bed." Said Naruto his cock twitching at the attention

"It's a pity you missed the show but maybe me and Ino-Chan can put on another one for you." She Said rolling over Sakura opened the bottom door in her night stand pulling out a bottle, opening the lid she poured some of the clear oily liquid onto Ino's breasts letting the liquid drip down from her boobs leaving streaks of oil running down her stomach and legs.

Taking her hands Sakura stated to rub the oil into Ino's skin, her fingers sliding all over Ino's body as the oil gave it a wet shinny look. Bringing her lips up to Sakura's Ino slowly started to kiss her sucking on her lip as their bodies brushed against each other spreading the oil over both their bodies.

Taking one of Ino's wet slippery breasts in her hands Sakura started to play with it as Ino's hand snaked down Sakrua's stomach before digging two fingers into her vagina. Letting out a satisfied moan Sakura deepened the kiss her hand moving down to play with Ino's own vagina, the oil on her fingers acting as a lube as the slowly thrust in and out of her.

"Do you like this show, watching as Ino and I spread this warm oil all over our hot sexy bodies." Asked Sakura looking over to where Naruto was transfixed by the sight in front of him. Separating from Ino she slid up to one side of Naruto before winking to Ino as she started to kiss her way down the blonds body. When the two girls' lips got to the top of his underwear they slowly peeled it off letting his large cock free to stand up from its cotton prison.

"Looks like someone is all ready to play, look how long and hard it is." Said Ino her hot breath causing Naruto's dick to twitch. Giggling and moving forward both girls came up between his legs and laying on their sides stated rubbing their beautiful shiny c-cup breasts over his hardened dick.

"Both of your tits feel so good, but I think my cock needs some more lubrication so suck and lick it girls."

"What do you think Ino, should we suck his long hard cock or not?" A lustful and devious smirk spread across Sakura's face as she looked into Ino's eyes.

"It would be rather cruel not to Sakura, Naruto-kun has been nice enough to fuck us out of our minds." Said Ino her lips inches away from Naruto's dick as she spoke.

Both busty girls leaned forward and planted a wet kiss onto Naruto's cock head before proceeding to lick their respective sides of the girthy monster. Naruto nearly blew his load at the sight of the two beautiful Kunoichi giving him a titfuck will licking his cock like a huge Popsicle. Almost subconsciously, Naruto started to thrust up into the girl's cleavage. While he wasn't moving his hips very far they were smacking against the bottom of their jugs, which made them jiggle enticingly. Both girls noticed this had his attention, so they decided against moving their tits for now and tried to cover every square inch of his exposed cock in their saliva. Ino quickly outstripped Sakura, despite Sakura's big mouth the blonde haired girl had a slightly longer tongue and was using it to her advantage as she slathered Naruto's cock in a thick coat of saliva.

When they noticed him pry his eyes away from their breasts, they both stuck out their tongues as far as they could and gave his cock a long slow lick from bottom to top. Naruto's breath caught, they didn't pull their tongues back when they reached the head of his dick, opting instead to make out with a sexy, open mouthed kiss, one with his cocks head in the middle of it. All of Naruto's focus zoned in on watching the two girls swap spit around his cock as the feeling of both their lips caressing his cock head and their tongues fighting for dominance over it made Naruto experience tunnel vision. He was caught completely off guard as both girls smiled the best they could around the massive head and grabbed a hold of as much tit flesh as they could hold in their hand and started wildly pumping their breasts up and down his length.

Naruto's eyes rolled into the back of his head and leaned back into the couch, his fingers tangling in the girls' hair. Since they have never done anything like this before, both girls were using different speeds and so their breasts came apart as they lost their rhythm. Still, they were apparently hell bent on getting him off, because within fifteen short seconds they were already perfectly synched up. The loud, rapid slapping of their breasts against his thighs filled the room and was the only sound his ears could pick up.

"F-fuck, you girls are amazing, I'm going to cum!" Naruto ground out between clenched teeth. Despite his best efforts to hold it back, the wonderful experience was going to come to an explosive finish. Sakura and Ino pulled their lips apart and sped up as much as they could, still in synch, their lust-darkened eyes zeroing in on the slit in the head of his cock, eagerly awaiting their prize.

They didn't have to wait long as Naruto groaned loudly and shamelessly, his hips jerking upwards as his cock swelled. The moment seemed to last forever for both girls, but it finally happened, their precious reward spewing upwards, as both their face and breasts were covered in a thick glaze of gooey cum.

Naruto reveled in their happy moans as he came for God knows how long. When the flow of cum finally died down he raised his head, only to see Ino and Sakura cleaning their faces... each other's faces... using only their tongues. The two would occasionally giggle as their tongues danced across each other's faces in a ticklish spot. Once their faces were clean, they moved to their own breasts and started licking off the expansive amount of flesh. After that they went back to kissing, tongues now completely covered in his thick load, Naruto's cock grew harder than ever and he couldn't stop his hips from thrusting upwards in small but rapid jerks.

"That…I don't even know how to describe that. You two are fucking amazing." He gasped.

"Oh were not even done yet whiskers. Your kitten may have gotten her milk but she still wants to play" Said Ino moving on top of him and straddling his hips. Taking her hand Ino started to play with Naruto's dick rubbing the massive head on the outside of her pussy before sitting down on it. Sakura watched for a minutes as Ino's cunt was being continually fucked by Naruto's dick before moving up and grabbing ahold of Ino's bouncing tits.

Listing to both of her blond haired lovers moaning out in pleasure Sakura trailed kisses on Ino's neck and shoulder as her hand's ran up and down Ino's body playing with her breasts. Giving her breasts one last squeeze Sakura trailed kisses down Ino's back coming until coming to her wonderful ass, her tongue slipping between her butt cheeks Sakura started to eat out Ino's ass as Naruto's dick repeadtly thrusted in and out of her vagina.

Cumming from the pleasure of Naruto's thick dick and Sakura's hot tongue Ino's vagina clamped down sucking at Naruto's cock causing the blond shinobi to let out a satisfied groan and cum into her womb.

"That was great Naruto-kun now its Sakura-Chans turn." Said Ino rolling off of Naruto and lying beside him, her hand unconisoly going down to rub at her aching pussy.

Naruto got a brilliantly devious idea as Sakura stated to position herself on top of him, quickly flipping her over so that he was on top Naruto lifted her legs in the air so that her ass was sticking up. Using Sakura's juices and a wet finger Naruto made sure to lube her ass good before grabbing ahold of her legs and sheathing himself in her asshole.

"You like that don't you Sakura-Chan, you like having your best friend watch as I fuck your beautiful ass don't you?" Said Naruto pumping into Sakuras ass.

"Ohh god yes I love it, watch Ino I want you to watch as Naruto-kun fills my dirty little ass with his hot cum. That's great Naruto-kun show Ino-Chan how much your dirty little cum slut likes getting fucked in the ass." Shouted Sakura her fingers playing with herself as Naruto pounded in and out of the pink haired beauty. Not sitting idle Ino rolled over beside Sakura, her ruby lips capturing Sakura's as her long polished fingers slid down to tease at her pussy.

"Ohh you look so beautiful with Naruto's dick in you Sakura-Chan" said Ino, getting up on her knees Ino pressed her body up against naruto's the soft oily skin rubbing up his side as she moved her body in time with his thrusts, her tongue licking at his lips as she made out with him. "Sakura-Chan I already told Naruto-kun that I would be his own personal whore that he could take me whenever and how ever he wanted" Said Ino her mouth and tongue playing with Naruto's earlobe as he pounded into Sakura's ass.

"My little anal slut likes that, do you want the same offer do you want to eat out Ino's pussy when ever you feel like it?" asked naruto he could see Sakura's excitement grow as the girl's fingers started digging deeper and faster into her cunt, liquid squirting out in between thrusts.

"Yessss" screamed Sakura bringing both of them to a climax as she tightened up around naruto's dick, pulling out of Sakura and rolling over onto the bed only to have both girls snuggle up to either side of him their bodies pressed up against him as their arms wrapped around him. Snuggling up to each other the three tired lovers fell into a deep sleep, while outside the room someone was writing everything down into their little book.


	6. Water sports and a Sexy new tool

A Clan Reborn: Chapter 5

Hinata slowly awoke from the bad dream she had been having, a pleasant feeling of fingers being run through her hair washing away the last lingering's of the nightmare, relaxing further into her pillow she tried to drift back off to sleep before she heard a voice telling her to wake up. Opening her eyes Hinata found Naruto just sitting on the side of her bed watching her and running his fingers through her hair, smiling he bent down to give her a kiss.

"Good morning sleeping beauty," said Naruto leaning back from the kiss but still keeping his head down close to hers.

"Good morning Master how long have you been sitting there?" she asked wrapping her arms around his waist and snuggling up to his side, the bed sheets giving a tantalizing glimpse of the top of her big full breasts and pink nipples. Though right now all Naruto was paying attention to was the sleepy white eyes, raven black hair, and pink splash of color on her white cheeks.

"Not long I came in to see if you would like to have some breakfast but you looked so beautiful sleeping there I decided I would rather just sit and watch you until you woke up. That's not creepy is it?" He added at the end.

Hinata gave Naruto a small sad smile as she looked into his eyes, trying to loose herself in the bright blue pools. "No Master that is actually very sweet sounding."

"Is something wrong Hinata?" asked Naruto one arm wrapping around her uncovered shoulders as he placed his palm on her forehead to see if she had a temperature.

"It's nothing Master I just had a bad dream." She replied her face making a cute little pout.

"I'm sorry what was it about?" Asked Naruto, he was used to nightmares and hoped he could help Hinata with hers though the cute little way her lips were pouting and her nose was scrunched up made it hard for him to concentrate.

"First I dreamed that we were back in the war and Neji died trying to protect you and then I dreamed that instead of Neji it was you and that all of this was just a dream." Said Hinata barely getting the last part out before she felt Naruto's lips on hers, puzzled from the kiss Hinata pulled back staring at Naruto. "What was that for Master?" she asked.

"When you made that sad face you looked so sad and cute at the same time and I couldn't help but kiss you." Said the blond quickly moving closer to kiss her again as he enjoyed the feel of her soft lips pressed up against his, soon all memories of the nightmare were washed away as Hinata got lost in the lips of her lover and started to press up against him opening her lips to invite his tongue to deepen the kiss. His tongue entering her mouth Naruto explored every inch of the cavity as his hands rubbed at her back. "Now look your making an even cuter face than you were before." He said after pulling back for some air, it was true Hinata's sad expression was gone replaced by a happy expectant expression her lips parted and eyes half closed as she laid in his arms.

Going in for another long kiss Naruto's nose picked up a very familure smell, running his hands down over her large milky thighs he slid his hand in-between her legs causing her to lift them and give him space to explore. As he rubbed the inside of her thigh he let his fingers brush up against her vagina, causing his fingers to become wet proving that his nose hadn't been mistaken.

"Little Hina-Chan is easily excitable aren't you." He said his lips grinning against hers as they pressed against each other. Rolling over to where Hinata was under him Naruto started to kiss his way down her neck, his lips barely brushing up against her skin as she felt his hot breath on her neck.

Naruto's lips skimmed over her soft white skin coming to suckle at the peaks of her large breasts. Licking at the areola around the nipple he took it into his mouth and started to suck at it before kissing his way down her breasts and stomach to the soft patch of fur above her cunt. Kissing his way down the ticklish part where her hips where he started to lick at the outside of her vagina earning eeps and moans from Hinata.

Thrusting his tongue in deeper Naruto started to eat out Hinata reveling in the moans he earned as he lapped up the honey like juices. Finding her most sensitive spot with his tongue he started to attack it with focused concentration until he felt Hinata's legs tighten around his head as she came all over his tongue and mouth.

Climbing back over Hinata he watched her face as the post orgasmic pleasure filled her features, bending his head down with his lips next to her ear as he whispered. "That was the cutest face yet; I want to see all of your cute faces Hina-chan."

Her fingers playing with her breasts Hinata spread her legs out to the side as she felt Naruto's cock rub against her clit. "I want to feel Masters cock inside of me. I want Master to fuck my pussy and use me as his own personal cum dumpster." Moaned Hinata already imagining her Masters cock ramming into her soaking pussy and taking her on the bed.

Smiling Naruto bent over planting kisses on Hinata's face and neck before lifting himself up a bit and lining his cock up with her snatch. Rubbing the tip against her lips Naruto listened to the short little gasps and murmurs Hinata made before sliding inside her. Moaning Hinata's hands grabbed onto the headboards as Naruto slammed into her, his balls slapping up against her as he fully entered her, red rings forming around his blue eyes.

"I love fucking my slutty Hyuga princess, moan for me whore as I ram my cock into you cute little pussy." Commanded Naruto speeding up his thrusts causing Hinata to let out a series of loud moans as he slammed into her cunt, feeling himself start to cum Naruto quickly pulled out spraying Hinata's stomach and chest with his hot seed.

"Ohh you cum is so hot, more spray on me more, cover me in your cum." Moaned out Hinata her hands rubbing in the cum on her body giving her skin a shine.

"You want be covered in my cum I can do that whore 'Shadow Clone Jutsu'" yelled Naruto as three more Naruto's appeared their rock hard cocks in their hands as they jacked off looking at the Hyuga's cum covered body. Coming around Hinata two let Hinata grab their dicks with her soft hands and jack them off while the third one got on top of her and started using her breasts to get himself off, the cum making it slicker.

"That's it Master use my slutty body to get yourself off." Said Hinata as she stoked the dick of the two clones while the real Naruto pounded into her pussy, as the clones got ready to cum they all took a different target. With a great grunt the three clones and original came on Hinata covering her chest stomach and face in a thick layer of their cum.

Taking her hands Hinata started licking at the cum and rubbing it into her body and down into her snatch, her face looked like she was in heaven as she looked up at her Master. Naruto stood there and watched, his dick getting hard again as Hinata rubbed the cum deep into her skin and cunt moaning as she sucked on her cum covered fingers.

"You look so cute covered in my cum my slutty little Hyuga princess." Said Naruto coming over to kiss Hinata ignoring his taste on her lips, picking her up he headed towards the bath room carrying her in his arms. "Now why don't we go and clean you up before we have some breakfast."

"Master is so nice to me." Said Hinata her head nuzzled into his neck as he carried her into the bathroom her lips kissing at his neck while her fingers threaded through his hair. Entering the bathroom Naruto sat Hinata down while he went over and turned the water on letting it get nice and steamy before waving Hinata over, the two spent the next couple of minutes cleaning each other off.

After exiting the shower and drying off Naruto watched Hinata start to put on some makeup for a few seconds before he felt the urgent need to relieve his bladder. Debating on whether to go find another bathroom in the house or risk going in front of Hinata he finally decided on the latter.

Enjoying the feel of the pressure disappearing as he started to relieve himself he didn't notice Hinata walking up behind him, her arms wrapping around his body and her hand came down to rub against hid cock. The shock of her touch while he was peeing making him suddenly stop and turn around to face her.

"Did Master save any for me" Asked Hinata dropping down to her knees and rubbing her fingers over the swollen shaft.

"What, what are you talking about Hinata?" asked Naruto having to sit down on the commode to keep from spraying her with his piss.

"I want to taste it, I want to feel Masters hot golden liquid going down between my slutty breasts." said Hinata her tongue playing across his shaft before her lips engulfed the head and started a series of fast shallow bobs.

"Stop it Hinata or I'm going to pee." said Naruto trying to keep from drenching the girl, Naruto was really starting to wonder if the saying the quiet ones are the craziest was really true. After a minute of Hinata's hands rubbing up and down his shaft as she sucked on the head Naruto finally couldn't hold it any longer and started to release a stream of pee into her mouth.

Opening her mouth Hinata let some of it go in before closing it and swallowing allowing the rest to run down her face and neck and through the valley created by her breasts "That's it Master pee on your little Hyuga slut, I love the feel of your hot liquid on my body." Said Hinata, once the stream died down Hinata quickly moved forward licking up the last bits of the golden liquid that were dripping from Naruto's dick.

As Hinata walked away to get a washcloth to clean herself up with Naruto just stared at her with a confused expression. "What was all of that about Hinata?" he asked.

"Well I had read about it somewhere and I had thought that it sounded interesting, did you not enjoy it Master?" she asked.

"I'm not really sure what to think about that right now and where did you read something like that anyways." He said moving 'doing more research on Hinata's seal' to the top of his mind wondering if that was what was causing her to do something so weird.

"I don't remember probably one of those ninja Cosmo magazines Ino and Sakura are always reading." said Hinata not wanting to tell her Master that it was from one of his grandfather's more dirty Icha Icha books.

Placing her legs on either side of him Hinata lowered herself into his lap, her large breasts rubbing up against his chest as she pressed her body closer to his. Taking his hands Naruto grabbed large handfuls of Hinata's fat ass lifting her up before letting her drop down onto his cock, his hips thrusting up into to her snatch as his hands played with her plump ass.

"You really are a dirty little whore who will try anything aren't you." Said Naruto enjoying Hinata bouncing on his lap as his dick speared into her again and again.

"I just want to please you Master." Said Hinata gasping for air as she sped up her thrusts racing towards a massive release, suddenly she felt naruto's strong hands on her hips holding her still. Expecting him to take over and slam into her she was surprised when she felt his lips lightly kiss hers.

"And you do every day just by being at my side, I never want you to do something you would find demeaning or unpleasant just to please my. Like I said before giving you pleasure gives me pleasure." Said Naruto kissing Hinata softly again before slowly thrusting upwards into her wet pussy, his cock massaging and stretching her, coaxing her to relax and let the orgasm flow through her drenching herself and Naruto in her juices.

After their little romp in the Bathroom Naruto and Hinata headed to the kitchen to fix up a good breakfast, Ino and Sakura had an early shift that day so they had already left for work before Naruto got up though they did wake him up long enough to give him a good morning kiss and get their favorite breakfast.

"So what do you want to do today Master?" asked Hinata as she got some eggs out of the fridge and started to help make breakfast, both Naruto and her enjoyed to cook and so that was something the two would do together as a way to bond.

"Well I was going to go straight to the Hokages tower and work then do a little sparring with Tenten this evening." Said Naruto

"You know she just wants to screw you that's the only reason she asked for a spar." Smirked Hinata thinking of the lithe weapons mistress naked, being pounded by Naruto's cock.

"I know pet and I hope if everything goes well that she will join our family, have I ever told you how she actually saved my life on a mission?" asked Naruto, seeing Hinata shake her head no he continued. "Well the short version is that we were teamed up on an infiltration and assassination mission after the war to take out some remnant of Orochimaru's old village. During the fight I got hit with some special poison from one of the snakes labs and wasn't able to really fight. But Tenten she was able to fight enough for the both of us, her swords and knives flying through the air, she even managed to take out two goons with the curse seal." Said Naruto

"Wow" Hinata remarked she had never heard of her friend mention that during ladies nights "But isn't her saving your life a shallow reason to like her?" asked Hinata

"It wasn't just the battle after the fight we had to hide in an abandoned building until the poison ran its course and Kyubi could clear it out. It gave us a lot of time to talk and really get to know one another, and we found we had something in common, the need to prove ourselves. For me it was the need to prove I'm not the fox and for her the need to prove that women can be just as strong as men." Finished Naruto taking the meat off of the stove and putting it in a plate on the table.

"Cousin Neji does always say that Tenten trains just as hard as them and is always talking about being as great as Lady Tsunade." Hinata said sitting the table and pouring them some orange juice. "What else were you going to do today?"

"Well I am going to go to the Hyuga clan compound and have a very long talk with your father concerning seals, specifically the caged bird seal and the one you have." Said Naruto

"If you want I can come with you, maybe I could mediate and convince my dad to help you." Said Hinata worrying about her Master getting in a fight with her father, she wasn't too worried about Naruto getting hurt knowing he could handle himself. What she was worried about was shaking the foundation of the clan up to soon, without the answer to the caged bird seal it was too soon for them to make their move so they would have to play nice with her father and the other clan heads.

Thinking the same thing Naruto smiled at Hinata "That is a good idea we don't want to move to fast. Sakura has only started to put together the list of people we need and Ino is still working on a plan to cement her place as the next leader of her clan."

"When do you think it will be time to act Master?" asked Hinata her pussy starting to get wet as she thought about her Master sitting at his proper place with all the other clans bowing down to him.

"After I am officially instated we will start on Konoha then spread out into the other countries, I'm thinking of trying for Kumo and some of the smaller villages first." Said Naruto sitting down to eat his breakfast, the two spent another hour going over his plan and other more normal topics of conversation before heading over to her old clans estate.

Reaching the Hyuga estate the two were quickly let in and given an audience with Hinata's father as Naruto was a war hero and Hinata was clan heir. Walking in Hiashi stared at the couple sitting in his home office; he had never like the Kyubi brat or approved of his daughter being smitten over him. Until he learned that the boy was the son of the Fourth then he felt shame at the fact he treated someone of his pedigree like he had, if there was one thing the Hyuga respected it was social rank and the boy was practically royalty.

"Hello Namikaze-Sama, Hinata what brings you here today?" He asked activating the sound and chakra suppression seals so no one could spy on their meeting. Almost immediately he felt the air temperature in the room drop and it seemed the walls started to close in on him as felt a raw pure energy coming straight at him from the blond boy. It wasn't a malignant evil feeling as you would expect coming from the holder of the Kyubi, the boy didn't have an evil bone in his body, and instead he was like pure light. And that is exactly what it felt like to Hiashi like he was being assaulted by the pure white hot energy of the sun.

"Let's cut the small talk I want to know why you or someone else put a seal on Hinata turning her into noting more than a slave and why one of my ancestors was conscripted to create the caged bird seal." Roared Naruto jumping up from his seat, only Hinata's calming touch on his arm keeping him from leaping over the desk and beating the Hyuga leader into a bloody pulp.

"I ahh don't know what you are talking about with Hinata having a seal on her. But as for the caged bird seal its common knowledge that it's to keep any enemies form obtaining the eyes, your ancestor was just the person paid for the job." Said Hiashi wilting under the constant bombardment, Hiashi was a jonin and clan head and had never backed down, but even when facing the ten-tails he hadn't felt as small as he did now.

"That's a lie father if the seal was to protect our eyes then everyone would have them. No our house likes the power it gives over the others, the ability to inflict pain on them whenever we are displeased with them." Said Hinata

"You can what?" bellowed Naruto getting ready to rush at Hiashi "Why didn't you or Neji ever tell me about that, I could have started working on fixing the seal so much sooner."

"We were worried what you might do, we knew that if you found out how my clan abused their power you would convince Lady Tsunade to hang most of them or do it yourself." Said Hinata, though she had no love for her father she didn't want to see Naruto go on a rampage though the compound knowing that the main house would force the branch house to act as human shields.

"Wait you are trying to release the caged bird seal why?" asked Hiashi more worried about losing his power over the branch house than about the many charges Naruto was probably going to bring against him when he sat down as Hokage.

"The fact that you even have to ask such a question tells me everything I need to know about you. That seal is an abomination allowing you to treat your own family members as slaves, something that is illegal in the fire country by the way." Said Naruto his whiskers darkening, once again only Hinata's touch kept him from going off.

"There part of my clan what we do is our business and no one else's." Said Hisashi

"No they are humans and should be treated with respect, and before I walk out of this house I want every scroll you have on the caged bird seal or I promise that when I make Hokage your life will be very unpleasant." Threatened Naruto leaving out the fact that when he found the secret to the seal he would replace Hisashi with someone more trustworthy like Neji or Hinata's sister Hanabi.

"And do you agree with this Hinata?" asked Hiashi wondering if his daughter agreed with the blond haired boy.

"I do father I have always treated cousin Neji as an equal and wanted our two houses to act as one and not be separated." She said standing up beside Naruto.

"Fine I guess I can't fight you both on this, I will send someone to retrieve the proper scrolls before you leave. Until then what is this you said about a seal being placed on Hinata." He asked taking a cloth out of his kimono and wiping some of the sweat off of his head before returning his attention to Naruto and Hinata.

"There was a seal that activated after Hinata and I consummated our relationship. The seal forces her to call me Master and act as one would expect a submissive slave to act. And I would really like to know who put it on her and how to take it off; I don't want Hinata to act any differently with me than she would have." Said Naruto.

He could feel Hinata take his hand in hers giving it a squeeze as she leaned in against him. She didn't mind practically being Naruto's slave if she had to be bound to anyone she was happy it was the person she had been in love with for years. But the thought that he could be forcing her to do something she didn't want to do caused Naruto to want to find a way to get rid of the seal.

"Could I see this seal you're talking about?" asked Hiashi, he knew exactly what they were talking about but after the reaction he got about the caged bird seal he was worried what Naruto might do if he found out that Hiashi had commanded the seal be placed on his daughter.

Lowering the shoulder of her striped kimono Hinata allowed the top of her left breast to be visible before pumping chakra into it making a large blocky looking seal appear surrounded by two large circles that seemed to be moving in opposite directions.

"Yes I think I have seen this seal somewhere before. If you want I can have one of the servants look for a scroll on it while they search." Said Hiashi after pretending to think about where he had seen the seal for a while, he had seen it every time he commanded his wife to do something he had even personally saw the seal being placed on both of his daughters.

"So you are sure you have no idea who put it on Hinata or why?" asked Naruto, him being the Jinchuriki of the nine tails allowing him to sense deception and tell when someone was lying, and the whole time they had been in there Hiashi had been lying to their faces but he thought he would give the man one last shot to come clean.

"Nope I don't but I think who ever done this to my daughter should be punished." He said.

"I agree completely. Now I have a busy day ahead and must excuse myself Hyuga-san, if you would be so kind as to have your man bring the scrolls by my house later this evening I would be very grateful." Said Naruto with fake diplomacy before reaching out his hand and helping Hinata up and leaving without saying anything else, as Hiashi watched them leave he wondered how he was going to deal with the blond in the future because as those Nara would say the kid was troublesome.

Outside the compound the two were walking to the Hokage tower, Hinata trying to cheer up Naruto and get him to stop fuming. She knew why he was mad she didn't need the fox to tell her that her father had been lying to them from the start, no she had been the man's daughter long enough for her to know he knew more than he was telling.

"It will be ok Master." she said her arm wrapping around his as she slid closer to him.

"No it won't Hinata, not until I can free you and Neji and the rest of your family from those damn seals." Said Naruto hating himself that he couldn't just hit the problem until it wasn't a problem.

Suddenly Naruto found himself pressed up against the wall, Hinata's faced pressed up against his and one of her fingers wagging under his nose. "Listen here Uzumaki I want you to know that seal or no seal I still love you and want to be with you no matter what. And that everything I do for you I do for love not because some seal is making me." She said her voice stern like a mother or angry spouse lecturing her husband, though come to think of it she was that last one.

"But how can you know that without taking off the seal?" Asked Naruto only to find Hinata's lips pressing up against his as she pressed their body's against the brick wall, her tongue teasing and playing with his as her hands roamed his chest.

"That's how I know, because every time I kiss you, every time I'm near you I feel like there are fireworks going off inside of me. And I know that when the seal is taken off I will feel the same way just wait and see." She said wrapping her arms around him and laying her head on his chest.

"I love you Hinata have I told you that yet today?" He asked his arms wrapped around her gently rubbing her back.

"Yes you have Master and I love you as well." she replied her head snuggled comfortably against his strong body. Slowly the two separated before making their way back towards the Hokage tower, after a long goodbye kiss and a little groping the tow separated, Naruto to go continue his training and Hinata to go take care of some business around town before returning to the clan compound.

-Lunch time Hokage's office-

Sakura had been having a fine day at work, her and Ino had both been working in the general medicine wing that morning so the worst they had come across was a few burns and broken bones from training mishaps.

Sakura was mildly surprised to see Hinata come walking over to her office, the raven haired girl had given up most of her duties at the hospital to be a stay at home house wife now that they were going to marry Naruto. While Sakura could see the pros of being a stay at home house wife she knew she would get bored quickly, and by being a doctor she could make her name for herself and not just live in Naruto's shadow like she had always done.

"Hey what are you doing here Hinata I figured you would be at the house relaxing?" asked Sakura looking up from her work.

"I needed to talk to you Mistress, this morning Master and I went to see my father at the clan compound to talk about seals." Started Hinata telling Sakura about everything that had happen that morning after they had left the house up to their talk in the street, flattening the wrinkles in her kimono she looked at Sakura. "Naruto still seemed a little frustrated when I left so I thought if you brought him some ramen that would cheer him up."

"As much as I would love to take time off and see Naruto I have to ask why don't you want to do it?" asked Sakura wondering why Hinata was offering her the chance to console their lover and not doing it herself.

"It's just that I figure with all of Master's troubles being centered around my old clan that it would make sense if someone who wasn't connected to it tried to get his mind off of it." said Hinata.

"I would love to help Naruto and there has been something I have wanted to do since the other day when he gave his speech." Said Sakura telling Hinata her plan, the two women talked for a few more minutes before they both started to leave but before she could leave the room Hinata was stopped by a hug from Sakura. "You know that Naruto doesn't blame you for what your clan does right Hinata." She said trying to comfort her friend before she left to comfort her husband.

Sakura entered the Hokage office trying not to disturb the rooms occupant, walking quietly Sakura was able to make it to the edge of the desk before he looked up.

"Hey Sakura-Chan what are you doing I thought you had an morning shift today?" asked Naruto sitting the paperwork down for a minute, Naruto was for reasons known only to him wearing his Hokage coat above his regular ninja clothes while doing his work, even though he wasn't supposed to wear it for the next couple weeks until he got sworn in.

Sliding one hand across the desk Sakura walked around behind Naruto dragging her hand up his arm feeling the muscles in his biceps and shoulders before draping both arms around his neck and bending over to whisper in his ear.

"I got some of the nurses to cover for me Mr. Namikaze." she said dragging out his name and sliding her hand down to his chest and rubbing them through his shirt. Naruto could feel the growing erection in his pants as Sakura slowly rubbed his chest and gave light kisses to the back of his neck and behind his ears.

"That seems like an abuse of authority Ms. Namikaze." said Naruto.

Sliding her hands back up to his shoulders Sakura slowly walked around to stand between Naruto and his desk. Getting a good look at her Naruto saw that she was just wearing a tight fitting white t-shirt and a too short pair of biker shorts 'she must have taken one of the hidden passages to get here' thought Naruto knowing that Sakura wouldn't usually go out in public dressed like that.

Using the blond's legs as a seat Sakura scooted as close as she could to the blond Hokage-to-be, pressing her good sized chest right up against him and leaving her lips tantalizingly close to his. "Then I guess you're going to have to punish me Mr. Namikaze or should I say Hokage-sama." she said closing the distance between them and kissing the blond.

The kiss was slow but with an energy that promised more to come, Naruto reached his arms around her waist pulling Sakura closer deepening the kiss and pressing her breasts up against his chest. Breaking the kiss Sakura pulled back and started moving her hips grinding herself up against Naruto's hardened shaft, the friction from the pants adding to the feeling making the blond let out a small moan of pleasure.

Sitting up a bit Naruto moved to where Sakura's back was pressed up against the edge of the desk, keeping her in his arms he leaned forward and kissed her again his tongue exploring her mouth, kissing and sucking on his tongue Sakura ran her fingers through his hair.

Moving down from kissing her luscious lips he kissed down her neck until her got to her shirt. Instead of just ripping it off Naruto took his hands from around her waist and started to massage Sakura's boobs through her shirt. Taking a second from licking and kissing Sakura's neck he looked down to see Sakura's perky breasts with hardened nipples straining against the fabric of the t-shirt. Moving his face down he started to suck and tease the nipples through the shirt getting it wet from his saliva.

Wishing to feel Naruto's mouth and hot breath on her skin again Sakura removed her hands from the blond boy's hair and went to remove her shirt. Pulling it up over her head she used her hands to guide Naruto's mouth back down to her waiting breasts, moaning at the feel of his hot breath on her breasts and his tongue licking the sides of her boobs. Taking one had that was not busy playing with Sakura's breasts Naruto slowly moved it down her stomach feeling her suck in a quick breath at the unexpected touch until he got to the waist band of her biker shorts. Using two of his finger and his thumb Naruto was able to unbutton and unzip the shorts loosening them and showing a bit of the white panties she was wearing underneath.

Rising his head up Naruto slowly kissed Sakura conveying all of his love and want into the kiss, causing Sakura to moan into his mouth when he took his still free hand and used it to rub the exposed part of her panties. Taking his fingers he slid them down into her panties rubbing and massaging her vagina, feeling his fingers getting wet he removed his dripping fingers but before he could wipe them off on his leg Sakura took his wrist in her hand and bringing it up to her mouth sucked on each of the fingers drying them off.

Placing her hands behind her back Sakura grabbed on to the desk lifted herself up to where she was now sitting on top of the desk with her legs hanging off. Slowly gripping the waist band Sakura slid her pants and panties down off of her long shapely legs and let them fall to the floor with a wet slap while she sat there legs spread and her hot pussy leaking onto the Hokage's desk. Sitting on the edge of his seat Naruto idly rubbed his hands on her legs while he stared at the naked goddess sitting atop his desk.

Sliding his hands around to grip the top of Sakura's nice ass he pulled her closer to the edge of the desk and to his face. The way he was sitting Naruto was face to face with Sakura's flat toned stomach, though all Kunoichi were in great shape Sakura was still able to have a lovely feminine figure while still being one of the strongest Kunoichi in the village.

Kissing slowly at her toned stomach Naruto slowly made his way down taking his time to enjoy the taste and feel of her skin under his lips and tongue, after taking a whiff of her waiting snatch Naruto looked up to see desire and lust burning in the pinket's eyes, "This is defiantly the best lunch you have brought me at work." he said before going back to devouring her pussy.

Using his tongue and teeth Naruto licked and nipped at her outer lips before going deeper, causing Sakura to press her hands against his head pushing his nose right up against her clit earning a deep moan from Sakura. With his hands still groping her butt cheeks Naruto started massaging them moving his fingers closer to where they were separated to grab a big handful of her nice firm ass before sliding one finger down to her anus and running his finger around the opening.

Instead of entering her he stood up and started to take of his clothes.

"Could you keep your Hokage robes on?" asked Sakura staring at Naruto standing there in just his robes over his tanned skin, washboard abs, and his large dick swaying back and forth with every step he took towards her. Reaching down Naruto ran his hand through Sakura's hair loving the way it felt in his fingers and the fact that he had the luxury of being able to do that any time he wanted.

"It seems like all of my dreams are coming true, the village respects me, I'm going to be the Hokage, and the world is in relative peace. But most of all I have you, I love you Ms. Sakura Namikaze." said the blond his sky blue eyes so full of emotion and love looking into her loving green eyes, bending down to kiss her on the forehead like he had done on the bench so many years ago before taking her lips in another kiss.

Still locked in their kiss Sakura took one of her velvety soft hands and used it to guide Naruto's shaft to her pussy, rubbing the head up and down the opening of her waiting lips signaling him that she was ready for him. It was amazing to Naruto how hands that could crush boulders could feel so soft and gentle against his skin. Pushing forward he slid into Sakura fully sheathing himself in her, slowly rocking his hips Naruto built up speed enjoying the feel of the tight velvety vice that was gripping his dick.

Moaning at the feeling of being stuffed Sakura laid back onto the desk clearing out a spot on it and wrapped her feet around the blond's waist. "You don't know how many nights I dreamed of you just coming into my office, bending me over my desk and ramming your huge dick in my ass." said Sakura moaning as the blonds thrusts sped up and got more force full. "When I saw you sitting behind the Hokage desk the other day I just knew I wanted you to bend me over your desk and fill me up with you cum."

"I do like the sound of that." said Naruto his voice deep with lust and his eyes with a little red ring around the iris, though his whiskers hadn't darkened all the way and his incisors weren't elongated meaning he hadn't totally given into his lust. "Stand up and face the desk." he commanded in his Hokage voice, causing sakura to let out a little shiver of pleasure.

Sakura slowly got up making a show out of something as simple as standing up and turning around, bending over she placed her hands on the desk and gave her ass a shake.

"Are you ready for your punishment Mrs. Namikaze, you did abuse your authority as chief nurse." said Naruto giving her right but cheek a light slap. As Naruto had been learning the inner Sakura that came out when they were having sex had a kinky streak as wide as the valley of the end, if there was one thing she liked better than sucking cock it was getting her ass nailed by his dick.

"Yes Hokage-sama my slutty ass needs a good spanking." moaned out Sakura her legs dripping with the juices from her vagina. She let out a half scream half yell as Naruto's palm made contact with her butt cheek, growing louder with each smack. Lining himself up Naruto slammed forward into her vagina causing her body and breasts to rock back and forth.

Pulling out Naruto slammed back in again with the same results, the force of the thrust was driving his dick deep into her core causing her to let out loud moans every time she was filled up. Soon Naruto's hips became a blur making his Hokage robes flap out behind him. Feeling himself about to burst Naruto slowed down and pulled all the way out before slamming back inside her cunt and cuming.

Sakura feeling the hot liquid shoot into her body finally reached her orgasm and released a torrent of cum, when Naruto finally pulled out he watched as his and Sakura's cum dripped down out of her pussy and onto his desk.

"Seems like you made a mess on my desk, what do you think we should do about that" asked Naruto grabbing a handfull of her ass in his hand before crouching down and eating the juices leaking out of Sakura's cunt.

Drooling Sakura let out cute little whimpers as Naruto's tongue gently lapped up the juices from her sore pussy. Feeling his lips leave her body she tried to look over her shoulder to see where her blond lover had went.

"Hokage-sama what are you doing?" she asked a little sad that he wasn't filling her ass up with his man meat at the moment.

"Don't worry my slutty little nurse I'm just letting you rest for a second and getting something so it won't hurt so much, I haven't forgotten about the rest of your punishment." said Naruto, hearing one of the desk draws close Sakura wondered what he was doing until she felt him start to rub something cold onto her aching cunt. After a few seconds of rubbing the cream, that's what she figured it was, started to warm up and the pain started to go away.

Enjoying the feeling Sakura didn't really notice when one of the fingers coated in the cream started to circle around the opening to her anus, rubbing it around the puckered opening Naruto stuck his finger in earning another gasp from Sakura. Pushing his finger in Naruto worked it up to the middle knuckle and started to twist and turn it making sure to spread the cream around so nothing would get torn.

Pulling his finger out Naruto used one had to hold on to her hips while he used her but cheeks to bring him back up to his full length. Taking his free hand he positioned himself in front of her hole and pushed in, her cute little ass stretched around the large shaft as he worked himself deeper and deeper into her, once in he started pounding into her like he had earlier.

"How do you like it slut, getting your cute little ass fucked on the Hokage's desk, by the Hokage himself?" Said Naruto grunting as he filled her up to the hilt.

"You're right Hokage-sama I am a dirty whore who likes getting fucked by the Hokage, I'm your personal cock sucker and you can have me anytime you want, just keep screwing my ass." she said panting from the workout her body was being put through.

With his cock still in her ass Naruto picked her up by her waist and carried her over to the large windows that showed the entire leaf village below. Pressed up against the window Sakura could see everyone walking around down on the streets going about their business not knowing that up above them their Hokage was screwing their top nurse into bliss. Cloak flowing behind him Naruto kept ramming into her ass loving the feel, and being slightly amazed at after how much they had fucked how tight it still was, there were upsides to screwing the top medic.

"You like that don't you, I can feel you slutty little pussy getting welter just thinking about the fact that one of them could look up at any time and see their beloved Hokage plowing into your dirty little ass." said Naruto reaching his hand around and digging three of his fingers into her soaking pussy causing her to cum a little.

"You would like that though wouldn't you?" said Naruto whispering in her ear while he continued to pump into her gaping ass. "Why don't you tell them, why don't you scream out that you're a slutty little excabitionist that likes to get fucked in the ass." He commanded pinching her clit with his other hand.

Orgasaming Sakura yelled out "I'm a slutty little excabitionist that likes to get fucked in my dirty little ass." cuming all over her legs and the floor, some of it was even smeared on the window. When their playtime was over Sakura would be thankful that she had activated the privacy barriers turning the window into one-sided glass and soundproofing the room.

Feeling himself ready to burst Naruto pulled himself out of Sakura and spinning her around pinned her back up to the window, taking her hands in his he moved them up above her head and holding them there plowed into her pussy.

"Front or back I can't decide which I like better." said Naruto leaning forward and taking Sakura's lips in a possessive kiss, with her mouth occupied by the blond Hokages tongue the only reply Sakura could give were short moans and whimpers as Naruto's dick relentlessly pounded into her. Finally grunting Naruto released his seed into Sakura's womb and feeling the pressure go down his features started to go back to normal.

Putting his arms around Sakura's waist he took most of the weight off of her tired legs and guided her over to the Hokages chair where he sat down and placed her one his lap. Leaning in to him Sakura curled up against his chest while he ran his finger through her sweaty hair. After resting for a few minutes from their orgasmic high Sakura bent her chin up and kissed Naruto, a sweet, relaxed kiss.

"You know what you said about your dreams coming true Naruto?" said Sakura lazily running one of her hands over his pecks.

"Yeah?" said Naruto one hand holding hers and the other rubbing her back.

"You've made all of mine come true also." she said drifting off to a light doze cuddled up against the blond's chest.

A couple hours later Naruto was again setting at his desk doing paperwork when the door opened, this time instead of Sakura it was shizune who came in.

"Hokage-sama have you seen Sakura I was doing my rounds and got a report that she had taken the evening off, I wonder if she was sick?" asked Shizune who had been promoted to head of surgery when Tsunade said she was retiring. She also had the habit of calling Naruto by his title whenever she saw him, mostly because she was proud of her adoptive nephew, and slightly because it embarrassed him whenever one of his close friends referred to him by that tittle.

"N..No Shizune-neechan I hav..havent seen her, but if I d…do ill tell her your… you are looking for her." said Naruto trying not to stutter to bad or let a moan slip out. He knew exactly where Sakura was at, the same place she had been when they had woken up five minutes ago, on her knees under the desk with his cock in her mouth. And Sakura was enjoying making him squirm to if the smile she had was any indication.

After Shizune left Naruto pushed his chair back letting Sakura crawl from under the desk and sit on his lap, her soaking pussy wrapping around his cock as she bounced up and down on him.

"That was so hot, me on my knees under your desk sucking your cock while you were doing your Hokage duties." Said Sakura her pussy stretching around Naruto's large cock.

"It was, maybe I should have you under there doing that the next time I have to meet with the council, it would sure make the meetings more bearable." Said Naruto his hands playing with her breasts as he bounced up and down on his lap, cuming again Naruto shot load after load into her cunt listing to her moan as she came down from her own orgasm.

"What are you going to do next Hokage-Sama?" asked Sakura. It made her feel so hot when she called him Hokage-Sama and when he commanded her in his Hokage voice, she could see why Hinata got pleasure from referring to Naruto as Master and acting as a sub in the relationship.

"I'm going to go eat and probably tease ayame a little bit about going to eat at her place tomorrow night, then I'm going to head over for a sparring session with Tenten." Said Naruto

"Ayame and Tenten are both excellent choices to join our family on top of both being beautiful, both of their family's own shops that we could expand into other countries and use as bases to spy from." Said Sakura putting the brain she was praised for in school to use.

"Yes and it doesn't hurt that I already love Ayame like a sister and could easily fall in love with Tenten. But don't worry you will always be my queen and the one I see sitting beside me when this is all over." Said Naruto leaning down to kiss his lover and future queen before having to turn back and focuse on his duty as Hokage and finish up the paperwork that had been knocked off of his desk.

-Ichiraku Ramen Stand-

Naruto walked past the curtains and into the new Ichiraku though it hadn't changed much after pein's attack being close enough to the wall to avoid being turned into a crater.

Usually Ichiraku's would be packed with ninja and tourists coming to eat at the same place as the 'orange flash' and the 'one man army.' But today the seats in the stall were empty and he found ayame leaning on the counter a bored look on her face as she flipped through the pages of a magazine.

"Hey Ayame where is everyone?" He asked sitting down on the stool.

"Naru-kun I mean Hokage-sama what are you doing hear?" she asked happily supprised that her favorite customer had shown up.

"I came by to see you and to see you could make me a quick bowl of ramen. But if you don't want me to stay I can leave." Said Naruto

"No no that's not what I meant Naru..Hokage-sama, it's just that no one has been here all day except for you and I figured you would have something more important to do than stop by here." Rushed Ayame trying to convince Naruto to stay, giving Naruto a nervous smile she was happy when he smiled back his hand reaching for hers.

"I always have time for my important people Ayame and please call me Naruto or Naru-kun you don't need to call me Hokage-sama." He said

"Ok naru-kun would you like me to make you your usual bowl of ramen?" she asked.

"Yes" 'though I would rather eat out your pussy than the ramen, hmm I wonder if I can combine the two?' he thought in his head.

As ayame went back to cook she yelled at Naruto to come back there and talk with her since he was the only company she had all day, moving behind the bar Naruto leaned against a sink as he and Ayame talked about what they had been up to lately.

As the soup got close to finished Naruto came up behind ayame wrapping and arm around her waist and pulling her close and his other hand took the stirring spoon and dipped it in the soup.

"Looks like you could use a taste tester." Said Naruto reaching forward and rubbing his dick against Ayame's back as he got a big spoon full of ramen and brought it towards them. Accidently some of the soup and noodles fell onto Ayame as he brought the spoon to his mouth, thinking quickly Naruto bent over his lips sucking up the small droplets of juice on her breasts.

"NAru-kun" she said breathlessly as she felt his dick rubbing up against her butt as his lips worked their way up her neck to her cheek.

"We will finish this after supper at your house tomorrow." Said Naruto his body moving away from hers as he made himself a bowl of soup and went to sit at the counter and eat. Feeling flustered and turned on Ayame decided that two could play that game and got herself a small bowl of ramen and moved over to where Naruto was.

"Well then why don't I give you something besides the soup to tide you over with naru-kun." she said getting down on her knees and unzipping Naruto's pants pulling out his large cock before he could protest.

"Ayame what are you doing?"He said as he felt Ayame's hands massage at his stiff cock. Suddenly he felt like his dick had been engulfed in hot lava as ayame took him in her mouth, she had taken a mouth full of the hot broth and swished it around in her mouth getting it nice and warm before taking Naruto in her mouth.

"I'm giving you something to tide you over naru-kun." said ayame taking another sip of the soup before wrapping her lips around his cock. Naruto couldn't help but start to thrust his hips as Ayame's warm wet mouth sucked at his cock and her hands massaged his balls, but before he could cum he felt her get up and walk away. "Don't forget to put up your bowl and leave money in the till." said Ayame walking into the house and leaving Naruto standing there with a raging hard-on.

Naruto left the ramen stand with a raging boner in need of release, the thought of Tenten with her cute brown hair in those buns and her sexy little bubble butt being the only thing keeping him going.

As he got to the training grounds he stopped to watch Tenten as she went through her sword work, her body moving as if a dancers as she ducked and weaved around the dummy. Her sword cutting ribbons in the air hitting the dummy with deadly accuracy, Naruto waited until she had finished her set before moving from the tree line and down to the arena.

"Wow Tenten that was amazing, you would totally put those samurai from the land of iron to shame." Said Naruto causing Tenten to blush a bit, smiling at him she walked over to where her bag was and grabbed another sword still in its sheath and threw it at him.

"I'm glad you think so because I'm going to teach you how to use more than fists in your fights." She said.

Looking at the sheath he saw that it was a very dark red with green lines crawling up it like vines, the wood was so polished it shined in the light. Gripping the cloth bound handle he drew the sword out, unlike the curved katana of the samurai this was a straight double bladed sword known as a jian used by monks in the west. The blade was as long as his arm with letters running down the middle that while foreign didn't look too different to the alphabet they used.

"I don't know if I'm really cut out for sword's Tenten I'm more of a hands on kind of guy." Said Naruto giving the sword a few practice swings, the ribbon tied to the hilt flying around him.

"Even if you don't end up using swords, which would be a shame since there so nice training with them will still help you with other parts of your training like speed and precision." Said Tenten suddenly thrusting her sword at Naruto causing him to have to block and deflect her sword away.

Seeing an opening Naruto quickly tried for a slash only for Tenten to spin out of the way, her sword coming in to skewer him between his seventh and eighth rib. Quickly jumping back out of range Naruto rushed forward and tried to get Tenten with a heavy downward strike only to have her tilt her sword and the blade deflect off to the side leaving him open for her to plant her boot on his chest and send him flying backwards.

Naruto may have been probably the strongest shinobi when it came to brute force, but facing Tenten with her swords he felt like a gennin again, heaven forbid what would happen to him if she started to use some of her more exotic weapons against him.

Tenten was enjoying her spar with Naruto, his quick reflexes and stamina made up for his lack of skill when it came to swordsmanship. She had actually chosen the jian because it was a cutting weapon made for strong attacks and not the fast precise slashes of a katana, a good weapon for someone who liked to barrel though.

The fight went on for another forty minutes as they leapt and spun around the field, each gaining and loosing ground to the other as they learned the rhythm and moves of their partner. As her back hit the bark of a large tree at the corner of the field Tenten realized that for the last ten minutes Naruto had been herding her to this very spot, trapping her between him and the tree. Tenten tried a downward slash to hit Naruto in the shoulder, but instead of dodging or blocking the attack his free hand shot out and grabbed her wrist pressing her arm up against the tree.

Pressing his body against hers to where she couldn't move Naruto dropped his sword and brought that hand up to cup her cheek, angling her face up to meet his lips as he bent down to kiss her. Letting out a moan as Naruto's lips met hers Tenten loosened her grip on the sword letting it fall to the ground with a soft thump, her body melting into his as he pressed his body against hers and released her hands to let his roam over her body.

As Naruto's hands massaged at her sides and his lips attacked her neck she could feel his hard rod slowly grinding against her cunt making her grow hot and wet. "Now that you have caught me what are you going to do with me?" asked Tenten

"I don't know what do you think I should do with you?" smirked Naruto as his hands run up and down her sides.

"Ohh I can think of something that I want you to do to me." Said Tenten her hands pulling his head down closer as she whispered in his ear, letting him go Naruto stared down at her confusion and anticipation on his face.

"Really you want to do that?" asked Naruto his body pressing Tenten up against the tree while his ground his dick against her vagina.

"Yess I have everything we need for our playtime at my house." Said Tenten loving the feel of the hard cock grinding against her, she had been planning this day since she had talked to him. She just hoped that her version of play time wouldn't scare him away.

"Lead the way then Ten-Chan" said Naruto letting Tenten have some room, quickly the two shot off towards her house not noticing that they were being followed by a pair of pale white eyes.

-Ten ten's house mere minutes later -

Naruto crouched behind the chair taking a pair of silver handcuffs and closing them with a loud snick around Tenten's wrists, the cold silver metal contrasting against her hot skin. Taking out two small pieces of cloth Naruto tied them around her binding one leg to each of the chair legs leaving them spread open with only a thin cloth keeping any modesty.

Standing up behind her Naruto slowly started to rub his hand over her cheek feeling the warm soft skin, sliding his hands down he massaged at her shoulders and collarbone but never going towards her large breasts. When Tenten had first taken off the bandages Naruto had been surprised that without the wrappings the girl easily had one of the largest busts in the entire village.

Naruto took his time walking around to stand in front of Tenten, not only to enjoy the view of the beautiful girl half naked on the chair but to get into character. Having always made it clear that she was as strong as any man out there it was a shock to Naruto that she loved to be tied up and use toys so much, he had heard a song the other day that he thought was a good one for Tenten 'sticks and stones my break my bones/ but whips and chains excite me' he started singing in his head.

Naruto stood right between Tenten's outspread legs his cock straining against the fabric of his camouflage pants she had given him, his blue eyes meeting her brown ones silently asking if she wanted to continue. Tenten was in heaven at the moment, all her life she had been trying to find someone who would respect her and not treat her like glass in the battlefield or the bed room. The fact that Naruto was that person hadn't come as much of a surprise seeing as the blond treated everyone equally.

"Wha what are you going to do to me?" said Tenten playing the helpless captured Kunoichi struggling against her captor.

Naruto leaned in closer to Tenten, one hand resting on her arm as the other came up to cup her cheek. "Where going to have a little fun first then I'm going to get you to tell me everything you know about your village." Whispered Naruto his breath on her ear before softly kissing her cheek.

"I'll never tell you anything and if you kiss me again ill rip you lips off." Said Tenten.

"I like you and after we get done with our little fun you'll do anything I say." Said Naruto his voice darkening, grabbing a handful of Tenten's hair Naruto pulled her head back over the chair giving him a beautiful view of her neck and the top of her large breasts still covered in the last of the wraps she had left on.

Bringing his head down Naruto attacked her lips with his, his tongue demanding entrance and dominating Tenten's as it swirled and explored the brown haired girls mouth. Tenten tried not to moan into her lovers mouth not wanting to give him the pleasure of submitting so early, oh she would defiantly submit and loved the feeling of it but she also like the feeling of holding off as long as she could.

"Mmm I wonder if all leaf Kunoichi taste as good as you do?" Said Naruto breaking the kiss and trailing his lips down Tenten's neck leaving red marks on her skin where his lips sucked at the flesh. Still holding her head back by the hair Naruto took his other hand and brought it down to play with Tenten's large covered breasts, the last strap only going around the middle and hiding the tit but leaving the rest of the large D-cup exposed to his gaze.

His hands rubbing over her breast Naruto grabbed the wrap that was covering it and got ready to pull.

"No don't." screamed Tenten in mock horror as she struggled against the bonds, bonds that at any other time she could have easily escaped from, but Naruto's presence alone took away any desire she had to escape, the feel of his breath and hands rubbing away any desire to flee and making her body scream out for him to take her.

"Don't what? Do this?" Said Naruto ripping the last bandage from around Tenten's breast revealing the large nipples and areola to the world as her boobs bounced. Bringing his hands up and releasing her hair Naruto started to fondle Tenten's breasts, his fingers pinching and pulling at her nipples.

"What a good little leaf whore you're going to make, I can't wait to take my dick and jack it off with your breasts." Said Naruto his hands squeezing and mushing them together as his face came down to lick and suck on one of the nipples, Naruto started to really enjoy himself as he rubbed his head in-between the soft titties and listened to Tenten fight back moans as he played with her hardened nipples.

Moving his hands down to either side of her waist Naruto kissed his way up between the valley of her breasts and continued up her neck until he got to her sweet pink lips. "You're acting like you aren't enjoying this but I bet you are, aren't you whore. I bet your slutty little pussy is already dripping with anticipation at having my hard cock stuffed into it." Said Naruto his fingers sliding down her waist and invading the space between her legs, Naruto had barely started his exploration when he felt the wetness on his fingers. At some point Tenten had already came soaking her cunt and panties in her juices, rubbing his fingers around and getting them wet Naruto brought them up and held them between their faces for her to see.

"You really are a slut aren't you, I've barely started and you have already cum from that cute little pussy of yours." Said Naruto his wet fingers spreading the juices over Tenten's lips like some sort of lip balm, kissing her Naruto could taste the sweet flavor of her juices as his tongue licked over her lips.

Tenten let out a loud moan opening her mouth wide and allowing Naruto's tongue to invade her again as she felt Naruto's hand quickly descend into her cum stained panties and start thrusting up into her womanhood. As he stuck a third finger in Tenten could feel her hips start to pump on their own as he stretched and probed her pussy, but just as she felt herself about to cum Naruto pulled his hand out of her panties and stood up.

"What are you going to do now?" asked Tenten her voice shaky as she watched Naruto's hands start to work the buckle on his pants. His hands undoing the belt buckle and button he let them fall around his knees, for some reason staying fully clothed while the other was naked was supposed to heighten the enjoyment in this or so Tenten had told him when she had explained everything she wanted him to do to her.

Naruto let his dick flop out and could see the hunger in Tenten's eyes as the large meat stick stood up proudly in the air. Its thick long shaft standing proudly in the air topped off by the large bulbous head, deliberately not answering her question Naruto reached back down between her legs and grabbed ahold of her panties ripping them off her body leaving her sitting there in the chair naked her small pink pussy swollen and dripping.

Grabbing his dick with his hand Naruto gave it a couple of hard stokes before moving back in closer to Tenten, his dick pressing up against her lower lips as he spoke into her left ear. "You're going to enjoy this part bitch, I'm going to fuck you until I can't cum anymore. I'm going to fuck your slutty little pussy so good that the first thing you are going to do when I release you is get down on your knees and start sucking my dick." Said Naruto his voice deep and dark, the sound and hot air making shivers of anticipation go racing from Tenten's brain all the way down to the tips of her toes causing her to shudder and moan.

Not wasting anytime with foreplay Naruto grabbed the back shoulder portion of the chair and started to slam his cock into Tenten's pussy, the wet juices allowing him to slide in and out fast as he pumped his hips. Tenten couldn't help but let out a loud moan as she felt the large cock invade and stretch her walls, the thick head always managing to brush up against her G-spot no matter how he thrusted.

Taking one hand off the chair Naruto grabbed ahold of Tente's long brown hair pulling her head back again before attacking her neck and mouth with his lips. "That's it moan for me bitch you love having my cock stuffed in you, all you leaf Kunoichi are just a bunch of cock starved sluts aren't you."

Tenten tried to get out a no before her orgasm hit causing her to bellow out the 'oooh' part of it in a scream of pleasure as she came around Naruto's shaft. Naruto pulled out of Tenten positioning his dick right in front of her face.

"Look what your slutty pussy did to my dick, I expect you to lick every bit of your juices off of it bitch." Said Naruto pulling on her hair a bit to make her open her lips before shoving his cock in her mouth, Naruto could feel her tongue instantly go to work licking his cock inside her mouth. Enjoying the feel of her hot warm mouth Naruto let her continue her work which she seemed to be really enjoying before he pushed her head farther down on his dick causing it to hit the back of her throat and make her gag.

"Come on whore I'm betting you can do better than that, let's see if you can get it all down your throat." Said Naruto as he started to thrust in and out of her mouth, his hand pushing down on her head causing her to let out some gargling choking sounds which to Naruto was a total turnoff since it didn't sound at all like she could enjoy that and he was afraid he would hurt her but for some reason she liked it so he continued.

Feeling himself about to cum Naruto pulled out of her mouth and stepped back, his hand around his cock stroking it until he came covering Tenten's breasts in his cum.

"That was nice bitch but I want to try that little bubble butt of yours." said Naruto making a hand sing and summoning a clone to stand beside him. "Untie her from the chair then tie her arms behind her." He commanded the clone.

If it had been a real world situation the moment the clone untied her would have been the perfect chance to try something, but as it was her body was enjoying the playacting too much and she didn't feel like she could put up any sort of opposition as the clone got her from the chair to a kneeling position on the floor and handcuffed her hands behind her back.

"Is that all you want boss?" asked the clone his hand absentmindedly going to stroke his cock as he stared at Tenten.

"No I think you should enjoy the fun to, don't you Ten-chan?" asked Naruto, getting a head shake from Tenten Naruto quietly walked up behind her before slapping her ass hard with his hand causing her to jump. "You have such a tight little ass I love the way it bounced as I spanked you." Said Naruto giving her another whack this one causing her to let out a moan instead of an eek, any other sounds were muffled by the Naruto clone stuffing his cock down her throat and forcing her to suck on it.

Rubbing her butt Naruto looked around the room at some of the quote unquote toys she had, his eyes landed on something that seemed out of place until he remembered that he was fucking the 'weapons mistress of Konoha'. Getting up Naruto quickly went and retrieved it before coming back, Tenten not being able to move her head because of the giant cock stuffed down her throat was only able to look out the corner of her eyes to try and tell where Naruto was going. The only thing she could see was him walking over to the desk where she had some of her favorite toys.

Sitting on his knees Naruto quietly came up behind her before rubbing the cold hard metal of the special kunai she had across her skin, causing her to moan as the cold metal brushed up against her skin causing goose bumps. Tenten was really getting off on the feel of the cold steel on her skin she always had, occasionally she would take the grease for cleaning her weapons and rub it into her body before sliding the cold steel across her skin loving how the hard metal slid over her body. Sometimes if that wasn't enough she would take the scabbards and play with them sucking on them to get them wet before sticking them in her pussy, thrusting them in and out before cuming on the scabbard and sucking it dry.

Tenten moaned against the clones cock as she felt the flat part of the metal slide across her side and down to rub over her breasts, her sweat acting as a lube and allowing the metal to quickly slide over her skin. Loving the way the blunted kunai was causing Tenten to moan and move her body Naruto slowly drew it across her breasts and down her stomach before sliding it over her pussy, the metal brushing up against her swollen clit. Bringing it up to where her puckered lips were Naruto turned the kunai around in his hands and grabbed ahold of the blade.

The special thing about this kunai was what it was made for, not to kill or main but to pleasure and tease. The handle was extra thick and long with the blade being a flat two sided piece of metal with rounded edges so as not to cut anything. The pommel where you grabbed it was also larger than on a normal kunai meant to rub up against more skin, taking that part Naruto slowly started to push it into Tenten's pussy spreading it out around the knife.

"Did you enjoy that slut, being fucked by your own weapon?" Asked Naruto as he slid the hilt in and out of her cunt causing her to buck her hips and moan onto the clones dick, a feeling which caused the clone to cum hard down her throat. The clone continued jacking his still hard cock off with her face glad that thanks to some special training he could now go three times before dispelling.

Puling the hilt out of her cunt Naruto looked at her puckered ass hole, his cock twitching in anticipation at stuffing the round tight butt of hers and filling her ass with his cum. Throwing the kunai away Naruto grabbed onto her butt cheeks and gave them one last squeeze before sliding up and stuffing his dick into her ass without warning causing her to buck forward into the clones chest.

"Ohh yeah bitch I'm going to reshape this tight ass to where it's the perfect sheath for my cock." Said Naruto thrusting hard into Tenten's ass, that cute bublebutt of hers was as tight as he imagined, the walls tightly holding on to his cock as he slid in and out of her, his balls slapping up against her vagina. Using one hand to grab onto the front of her legs Naruto used the other to grab the chain connecting the handcuffs and pulled back hard causing Tenten to arch her back as her arms were pulled, her breasts strutting out and swaying as Naruto and the clone rocked against her.

The sheer tightness of her ass along with the way she was moving her butt on his cock meant that he didn't last long before blowing his load, the amount of cum causing some to leak out when he removed his dick form her ass.

"You've done good slut I think it's time to see if I have properly trained my Konoha slut." Said Naruto motioning for the clone to untie her hands before dispelling, the memories of the clone along with the fact that he didn't allow the clone to finish made Naruto's cock hurt, he knew that the next time he came it would be a large hard one.

As soon as she felt the handcuffs come off Tenten whipped around to face Naruto, or his dick as he was standing above her. Remembering what he said about wanting to fuck her breasts she brought her hands up and grabbed ahold of her large tits before placing them around his massive errection and jacking him off with them.

Naruto put his hand on top of her head as she gave him a tittyfuck, not in a controlling way, but in the way one might put their hand on a pets head and stoke it. Naruto closed his eyes and lent his head back as his hand rubbed her hair loving the feeling of her large soft boobs sliding up and down his aching cock.

"Do you like what your sexy little tool is doing Master?" asked Tenten

"Sexy tool?" questioned Naruto actually wondering what she was going at.

"Yes I'll be Masters sexy little tool that he can use whenever he needs to get off, I am just another tool for whatever my Master desires." Said Tenten and something in her voice told Naruto that she wasn't in character when she was saying that but was actually being serious.

All thoughts were lost in white hot pleasure as she sped up her thrusts, his cock twitching before exploding and spraying her face and hair with his cum, yes he was defiantly going to enjoy his sexy new tool.


	7. Mistresses punishment and yummy Ayame-chan

A Clan Reborn: Chapter 7

Naruto stood in shower at Tenten's house trying to get the water warm enough to wash with thinking of the previous night and all the fun he and Tenten had. He had woken up half an hour ago not needing as much sleep as his brown haired companion due to his contract with the fox and had just lain there watching his lover sleep before deciding to get up and take a shower.

Getting the water right Naruto went to stand under the shower letting the hot water run over his back as he thought back to some of the things he and Tenten did last night before falling asleep curled up in each other's embrace, his hand sliding down to rub over his hardening cock as last night flashed before his eyes.

-Flash back to the night before-

Tenten stood in the middle of the room a thin nightgown that she had worn to bed an hour earlier wrapped around her, barely hiding her breasts and leaving her front exposed where it was pushed behind her hips. She could feel her masters breath on the back of her neck as his lips came down to kiss and suck at the sensitive skin, and the feel of his hands running over her stomach and hips made her pussy start to warm with anticipation. Closing her eyes she tilted her had back as Naruto's hands came up to massage her breasts.

"Mmm looks like someone made a mess on the floor." Said Naruto his fingers coming down to rub around her pussy as her juices and his cum dripped down onto the floor and leaving a small puddle. "You should really clean that up before it stains the wood." Said Naruto.

Tenten's body shivered at the order, all night she had been slowly working on getting Naruto to feel comfortable ordering her around and to do things he normally wouldn't ask her to do. Tenten slowly got down next to the ground her nightgown loosening out to the sides as she got on her hands and knees, her body trembled in anticipation as she saw her masters smile while she licked up the small pool of cum.

Naruto watched Tenten, the night gown bunching up in the middle leaving her butt exposed high in the air. Deliberately slow Tenten licked up the small puddle of cum on the floor her hair framing her beautiful face as her cute pink tongue crept out and licked at the warm salty puddle.

Looking up Tenten could see Naruto standing over her his cock once again hard after watching her. Sitting up on her knees Tenten placed her hands on either side of his hips as she slowly started to kiss at the base of his cock. Naruto started running his hand though Tenten's hair as he felt her take one of his balls into her mouth and start sucking on it before kissing her way up his shaft and sucking on the tip. After a minute of working at his cock Tenten started kissing her way up Naruto's chest to his lips.

Wrapping his arms around the waist of the beautiful girl standing between his legs Naruto rolled them over onto the bed so he was lying on top of her. Giving her a chaste kiss on the lips Naruto slid down between her legs and started to lick and suck at her clit as his fingers played with her pussy.

Savoring the taste of his lover Naruto made his way back up her body spending time on her beautiful toned stomach and perky breasts. Their hands slowly rubbing over each other as they made out. His hand moving over her toned body Naruto palmed one of her breasts in his hand and started to lightly squeeze it as his lips and tongue continued to play with Tenten's.

Puling her body closer to Naruto's Tenten took Naruto bottom lip between hers in a kiss before slipping her tongue out to lick it across his lips teasing his to come out and play. Naruto's hands rubbed over Tenten's back, his palms coming to rest at the small of her back as he pulled her closer thrusting his dick against her stomach.

Rolling over so she was lying on top of Naruto Tenten reached down ad slowly started to stroke his cock with her hand enjoying the feel of Naruto's hard body under her as he planted small kisses on her neck and chest. Naruto's hands quickly gripped Tenten's ass pulling the butt cheeks apart and massaging them as he pulled her up farther onto him and started to thrust his growing rod against her vagina.

-Present time-

Naruto was so engrossed in his daydream he didn't notice a soft pair of hands on his as they started to stoke his cock, or Tenten's velvety lips as she stood behind him planting kisses on his shoulder. Coming to his senses at the feeling of her lips on his shoulder Naruto turned around and held Tenten in a strong embrace as he softly kissed her lips.

-At the Uzumaki Clan Estate-

"Hey Ino have you seen Hinata?" Asked Sakura walking into the kitchen where Ino was sitting at the table with some papers from work spread in front of her.

"No, I think I heard her leave early this morning when I was in the shower." Said Ino picking up her glass of tea and taking a sip, she had been up since dawn going over charts from the hospital. "Why do you ask?"

"Lately Hinata has been feeling down and worrying about Naruto and her clan, and last night she didn't get home until after I did and I was working the graveyard shift." Said Sakura sitting down at the table and reaching for one of the doughnuts in the center, picking up a cream filled one she quickly sucked the sticky white cream out of the doughnut before finishing the rest.

"Have you checked her room? She might have come back already or at least left a note saying where she went." Said Ino stacking her papers up in a neat pile before slipping them in a small bag she had sitting at her feet.

"You just want an excuse to go spy through Hinata's stuff don't you Ino?" Said Sakura with a chuckle.

"Possibly" Smirked Ino sitting her tea down and walking off towards the rooms. "Are you coming Sakura?"

Hinata's room like the other girls had been customized to fit her tastes, though clean it was filled with books and knickknacks she had picked up over her missions. Sitting against one wall was a large desk with papers and books spread around it, the titles of which drew the girls' attention.

"Hey Sakura look at this Hinata is a fan of that frog perverts books." Said Ino holing up a book that was titled 'Icha Icha: Tactics', setting it down her eyes fell on a large stack of papers. "What do we have here?" Asked Ino picking up the papers and flipping through them willy nilly.

"It looks like a manuscript for a book." Said Sakura coming over to where Ino was. "What does the title say?" She asked.

"Icha Icha: Affairs of the Empire: Cherry Blossoms." Replied Ino flipping through the pages. "I guess quiet little Hinata is more than just a fan of lord Jiraiya's work." Said Ino

"There's more over here, this one called lavender petals and another called purple lilies." Said Sakura picking up the other manuscripts off the desk and looking at them, getting to one scene Sakura let out a gasp. "Wow the love making in this book is very detailed and somehow its familure.

"Well this book seems to be the first one listen to this." Said Ino sitting down on Hinata's bed and opening the manuscript started to read giving each character a different voice. 'In the land of ember their lived a beautiful queen who for years had ruled the country in grace and wisdom. But the queen was getting old and while her grandson was more than capable of ruling she worried that he would spend his entire life alone more interested with hanging out with his friends and going on quests with his knights than finding someone to spend his life with.

Getting an Idea the queen called the young prince to her chambers one day when he had been training.

"What's up granny?" Asked the Prince smiling as he walked into his grandmothers room filled with books on herbs and medicine with old lotto tickets and bottles of sake strewn around the room. Looking over to the side he could see that his Grandfathers stuff was still where he had left it before he had went out to face his old student. Scrolls of seals lay spread out on the table and a telescope that was suspiciously pointed towards the royal hot springs sat in front of the window gathering dust.

"Brat stop calling me that it makes me feel old." Scolded the Queen the smile on her lips betraying the anger in her remark, Patting the couch seat beside her the queen motioned for the prince to come sit down. "Nato I have something I want you to do for me." Said the queen

"Sure what is it granny?" Asked prince Nato.

"Over the years I have watched you become strong, brave, and kind, and soon I feel it will be time for me to step down from the throne and let you take my place. But there is something I want you to do first." Said the Queen.

"Ok?" Said the prince wondering what his grandmother wanted him to do.

"Though I still have many years ahead of me I am your only living relative, and I fear that when I go you wont have anyone left to care for you or help you." Said the queen, her thumb rubbing over the back of Nato's hand as she talked.

"You don't need to worry about that I have all my friends."

"That's not what I'm talking about Nato, as the prince you have a duty to carry on the blood line of the family. But more important you need someone who you can talk to and confide in no matter what, someone who will love you as much as you love them." Said the Queen.

"You want me to find some girl to marry don't you?" Asked the prince looking at his grandmother, for years she had been asking him when she was going to have grandkids to spoil but had never really pushed the discussion.

"I do but not just for the kingdom's sake but for yours to. Being the King or Queen is hard work and it helps to have someone there to support you and help make decisions, but it shouldn't be just anyone it should be someone you feel strongly about."

"I don't know I mean you and grandpa Jiraya always seemed happy, and you Said my mother and father was happy before the attack, but between the wars and my training I never felt it was the right time to look for a girlfriend." Said Nato

"I know, it's made my proud how much you have put the countries wellbeing in front of your own but now it's time for you to take a break. In fact I have written up a travel itinerary for you taking you to some of the smaller kingdoms where you have had missions, I know that the princesses of those lands have all fallen for you at one point in time."

Prince Nato wandered the halls thinking over everything his grandmother had Said. During his years as a knight the prince had been to many lands and was known as a hero far and wide, but he had never thought of settling down, there was always one more quest, one more bandit to kill or monster to slay.

Hearing footsteps Nato turned around to see a knight dressed in all green running to catch up to him. "Sir Nato, wait up I have a message for you" yelled the green clad knight as he caught up to his leader.

"What's the matter Li?" Asked Nato wondering if there was something wrong in the city, usually the green night would be off with his mentor training instead or running messages through the castle.

"I came to tell you that you have a visitor. Princess Sakuya is in your room waiting for you she says its urgent." Said the knight placing his hands on his knees and breathing heavily after running around the castle in his heavy armor.

"Ohh did she say what it was about?" Asked Nato, wondering what his childhood friend and the princess of the neighboring spring kingdom wanted.

"No Sir Nato only that it was urgent that you come see her." Said the knight.

"Ok I'll be right there, thanks for coming and getting me Li" Said Nato giving the knight a short salute and jogging off towards his chambers.

"Hey Sakuya where are you?" Shouted Nato walking deeper into his chambers. There was no one in the front room but he could see light coming from under the door leading to his bedroom. Opening the door Nato was met by the sight of his lifelong friend laying spread out on his bed, her dusky pink nipples and shaven pussy visible though the triangle patches on her lacey white bra and panties.

"Sakuya what are you doing here?" Asked the prince wondering why his friend was laying half naked on his bed.

"I'm here for you Nato." Said the princes, getting on her knees and crawling to the end of the bed before wrapping her arms around Nato giving him a more than friendly kiss.

"Wow that's some pretty good writing." Said Ino.

"But didn't it sound familure to you?" Asked Sakura flipping through the book she had in her hand.

"The names did sound kind of familure and the princess waiting on the prince's bed sounded like how you surprised Naruto." Said Ino placing the book down on her lap.

"Well you're going to think this is strange too, look at these names Princess Hina, Princess Inoi, Sir Asuka" Said Sakura pointing out the names only to have Ino grab the book out of her hands when she came to the last one.

"Wait a minute how is this possible?" Asked Ino reading a paragraph in the book.

"What is it?" Asked Sakura reading over her friends shoulder.

"This where it talks about Princess Inoi giving her first time to Sir Asuka sounds exactly like what I told Naruto happened my first time." She said flipping back and forth quickly through the pages. "In fact all of this sounds exactly like what happened the night Naruto and I went on our date."

"Wow do you think Hinata has been spying on us and making us characters in her Icha Icha novels." Asked Sakura.

"Well her byakugan does let her see though anything and I know what I would do with that power. I just can't believe she would write about us without asking us first." Said Ino putting the books back on the desk and coming back to lie down on the bed.

"These books are actually pretty good though I wonder if she is going to get them published." Asked Sakura, the two girls talked over what they were going to do about Hinata's peeping habit and about her writing. Coming to a decision the two sat and waited for Hinata to return home from where she was most likely spying on Naruto and Tenten.

-A little while later-

As quietly as she could Hinata landed on the front steps and opened the doors, racing through the house to get to her room before anyone noticed her and asked any questions she didn't want to answer at the moment. Entering her room Hinata didn't notice the two girls reading on her bead until she had closed and locked her door.

"Mistresses what are you doing in my room?" She asked sheepishly her eyes landing on the title of the book in their hands.

"We came to see if you were ok this morning since we hadn't seen you today and you didn't get home until late last night. Once we were in here and noticed you were gone we were going to go look for you until we found the most interesting series of books on your desk." Said Sakura, her voice not telling either way weather she was happy or mad.

"I can explain..I…I" stuttered Hinata her face growing redder and redder until her knees buckled and she collapsed to the floor. Slowly waking up Hinata could feel her soft bed under her as she fought against the blackness, opening her eyes she was surprised to see Ino and Sakura laying beside her running their hands over her making sure she was ok.

"Mistresses I can explain." Began Hinata only to have Sakura's lips come down and silence hers in a kiss.

"Shh its ok Hinata were not mad at you we just have a couple questions for you." Said Sakura running her fingers through Hinata's long dark hair, moving her head to the side Hinata looked up at Sakura.

"So you're not going to punish me?" She asked though this time it was Ino that answered.

"Oh we are going to punish you for not asking our permission but no we aren't mad at you."

"Right now we just wanted to tell you how much we liked your stories and if you were going to send them off and get them published." Said Sakura

"I don't know, you really think my stories are good enough to get published?" Asked Hinata blushing a bit knowing that the girls enjoyed her books.

"I do and seeing as how Naruto owns the rights to the Icha Icha series because of his grandfather you probably won't have any trouble getting it published." Said Ino propping herself up on her elbow.

"But what if no one likes it though?" Said Hinata.

"That's just the chance you have to take but I bet they will love it. And it's good for you to have a hobby that you enjoy, so when Naruto comes home we should talk to him about your books and see if he can get in contact with Lord Jiraiya's agents." Said Sakura.

"Now are you ready for your punishment Hinata?" Asked a smiling Ino, her long fingers tracing up and down Hinata's arm causing her skin to prickle.

"What is my punishment going to be?" Asked Hinata liking the way Ino and Sakura were staring at her; instead of being scared of what here mistresses were going to do she was getting slightly excited wondering what the girls were thinking.

"First we are going to strip you out of you clothes, then you are to go into Ino's room and in the closest there is a seal marked toys unseal the fourth container from the left and bring it in back here." Said Sakura running her fingers over Hinata's silky soft cheeks, moving downward she quickly pulled the zipper down on her jacket exposing the fishnet clothing she wore underneath.

Hinata allowed her mistresses to undress her, their hands quickly and softly relieving her of her clothing until she was lying naked on her bed. Getting up Hinata started to walk towards the door, turning back to see if Ino or Sakura had anything to add she noticed the girls had started to disrobe each other and exploring the newly exposed flesh with their lips and tongues.

Her pussy dripping from the pent up excitement from what she had seen that morning and what had just happened Hinata rushed to Ino's room and quickly found the seal. Appling a bit of chakra she retrieved the container but didn't open it, instead she turned around and quickly made her way back to her room. Opening her door she saw Sakura sitting in her large cushiony chair with her legs spread wide showing the whole world her dripping snatch while Ino laid on the bed her fingers playing with her nipples.

"Good that's the right box, did you peek at what was inside?" Asked Sakura seeing her nod her head no she smiled and motioned for Hinata to give the box to Ino. "Good we wouldn't want to ruin the surprise now would we."

"No Mistress, what would you like me to do next?" Asked Hinata her voice taking on a subservient sound to it.

"I want you to get down on all fours and crawl over here like the horny Hyuga slut you are and lick out my pussy." Commanded Sakura in a stern voice, as Hinata crawled over Sakura enjoyed the view of the violet haired girl's body and face. When Hinata reached Sakura's legs the pink haired girl reached down and cupped Hinata's face with her hands pushing the girls face against her pussy.

"That's right whore lick my pussy, ohh it feels so good you tongue is great Hinata." Said Sakura throwing her head back as she pressed Hinata's face harder and harder against her pussy.

"Thank…You…Mistress." Said Hinata between breaths as she licked and sucked at her mistress's delicious pussy. Moaning into Sakura's snatch Hinata started to dip her fingers into her own cunt to relive some of the need she was feeling only to have her but smacked by Ino.

"Now now whore did we say you could play with yourself?" Asked Ino.

"No Ino" replied Hinata trying to turn around and see where Ino was standing only to have Sakura pull her head back to her pussy.

Slap, Hinata felt Ino's hand lad on her but again reddening it and causing her to moan a little. Two more slaps came on her other cheek in response.

"That wasn't the correct response whore so I will ask you again. Did we say you could play with yourself?" Asked Ino in a stern voice.

"No Mistress Ino" replied Hinata.

"Good girl that was the correct answer." Said Ino rubbing her hands over Hinata's butt cheeks, leaning down Ino started to kiss at the places she had spanked before standing back up behind Hinata.

"Now are you ready for the next part of you punishment slut?" Hinata heard Ino say, but before she could think her world exploded in pleasure as she felt a large warm cock enter her pussy and start thrusting.

"Do you like that slut?" Asked Sakura angling Hinata's face up to where she could see Sakura's "It's a special strap on that uses seals to give the feeling of a real cock to the wearer and the person there fucking, it even absorbs the females cum and shoots it out like an actual cock." Explained Sakura while she watched her blonde haired loved plow into Hinata's cunt, Hinata could only let out a series of short moans in reply as Ino quickly thrusted in and out of Hinata.

"You're such a big slut aren't you Hinata getting off on Ino fucking you with that strap on I bet you have to cum really bad to don't you." Asked Sakura smiling at Hinata as she pressed her face back down against her clit and vagina, Hinata quickly went to work running her tongue in-between Sakura's folds and started to lap up all of her mistresses juices. "Well too bad you are not allowed to cum until I do, so if you want any relief you need to get to work."

As Hinata went to work on her pussy Sakura watched as her blond haired lover thrusted in and out of the Hyuga whore's large cunt wondering what it would be like to have Ino over her stretching her lips with the large plastic cock. The feel of Hinata's lips around her swollen clit along with the images of her blond haired lover thrusting into her Sakura finally came to orgasm drenching Hinata's face in her juices.

Ino sped up as she saw Sakura's face as she came, pushing hinata's face against her snatch and commanding their slut to drink it all up. Thrusting in Ino felt herself ready to go, each time she thrusted the strap on would brush up against her clit and send enhanced signals to the pleasure centers of her brain. Grabbing onto Hinata's hips Ino thrusted hard one last time fully sheathing the plastic cock as it absorbed her cum and directed it down the tubes inside the toy, Hinata let out a yell of surprise when she felt the warm liquid enter her forgetting about the special cock as she enjoyed the taste of Sakura's juices.

Finally feeling able to cum Hinata's body started to shudder as she was racked with orgasm after orgasm as all of the desires she had been holding in all morning were released in a tidal wave of pleasure. Sighing the dark haired girl slumped down to the floor in momentary exhaustion before she felt a hand come down and smack her ass again.

"We didn't give you permission to sleep just yet slut now I want you to get up on that chair and put your lags up on each arm and your hands above your head." Commanded Sakura walking over to Hinata's dresser and picking out some pieces of scarves, slowly walking back over to Hinata she helped maneuver her on the chair how she wanted her until she tied the girls legs to the arms of the chair and her hands above her head.

"Now since we know how much of a dirty little bitch you are to get off watching people fuck, you are going to watch as I have Ino pleasure me with that strap on without being able to touch yourself." Said Sakura walking over to the bed making sure that Hinata would be able to see everything that was going on, lying on the bed Sakura motioned for Ino to come over to where she was, her golden hair and lithe body glistening with sweat as she walked over to the side of the bed. Ino quickly got up onto the bed sitting on her knees in front of Sakura, opening her arms she quickly welcomed Sakura into her embrace, their lips finding each other's instantly as their hands roamed over their bodies.

As their fingers teased and played with each other's breast they could hear Hinata's breathing quicken in the chair as she got turned on but had no way to relive herself. Ino lent her head back as Sakura trailed kisses up and down her neck while one of her hands started to rub and the strap on sending the feeling up into Ino's brain. Trailing her kisses down Ino's beautiful body Sakura came to the new toy they had been playing with, while it wasn't as big as Naruto's it was still long and thick and would defiantly make her feel good.

Pumping it faster with the palm of her hand Sakura started to kiss and lick at the top of it before sliding her lips around the head and sucking as hard as she could. Ino let out a loud low moan and reflexively griped her breasts hard with her hands as she felt the fake cock be engulfed in her lover's mouth. Looking down she could see Sakura starring up at her as she bobbed her head back and forth on the cock in wet sloppy sucks.

Getting it sufficiently wet Sakura laid back on the bed her legs spread and bent on the bed as she used one hand to spread her pussy wide giving both Ino and Hinata a good look at her hot dripping core and used the other hand to motion Ino closer.

"Fuck me Ino, fuck your mistress with your big hard cock" Said Sakura making the last word pop when she said it. Happily Ino slid up in-between Sakura's legs and inserted the strap on into Sakura's pussy, slowly pushing in each inch of the plastic toy before pulling back out and quickly thrusing back in.

Laying on her back Sakura was enjoying the sight of Ino's beautiful body gyrating as she thrusted again and again earning 'umphs' and 'ahhs' from Sakura as she filled her up and hit pleasurable spots. Feeling close to cuming Sakura wrapped her legs around Ino pulling the girl closer to her as she thrusted her hips up to meet hers, quickly the two matched rhythm and were causing the bed to shake a little, letting out a scream both girls quickly came their combined juices coating the toy.

"Now before you get your turn I think we need to clean off our toy." Said Sakura running one finger down the wet and sticky cock before bringing it up to her mouth and licking all the juices off of her finger. "Why don't you see if Hina-chan can help you clean it up, and while you do that I think I'll give her some of the release she has been wanting."

Walking back over to where Hinata was strapped up Sakura dropped down onto the floor and started to thrust her fingers into her ass while licking and kissing at the girl's pussy as Ino presented the long plastic cock before Hinata's face. The pale eyed Hyuga princess quickly got to work licking and sucking her Mistresses juices off the plastic cock, their individual flavors mixing in her mouth and creating a new unique taste.

Before she could fully enjoy the sensation of having Sakura's fingers in her ass while Ino shoved her cock down her throat the two moved away from Hinata leaving with even more pent up need than before.

"Sorry Hinata I should of mentioned that you had until you finished cleaning off our toy to cum." Said Sakura a shy smile on her face as she took the strap on and positioned it. "Ino kneel." commanded Sakura in a stern voice and was pleased when Ino immediately got down on her knees without protesting.

"Good girl." Sakura Said as she rubbed her palm over one of Ino's cheeks, bending down she kissed the blonde girl lightly on the lips before standing back up and placing the cock in front of her face. "Now isn't there something you would like to ask Ino-Chan"

"Please fuck my face mistress, fuck my face and cum on my slutty tittys." Pleaded Ino her hands clasped behind her back pushing her nice large breasts out. Opening her mouth and saying ahh Ino let Sakura grab ahold of her hair and pull her head down on the cock, the large piece of plastic thrusting down her throat as Sakura picked up speed.

Relaxing her throat she let her mistress thrust in and out of her, the plastic cock causing her throat to bulge as she took it down as far as she could, her nose brushing up against Sakura's stomach. Feeling like she needed to cum Sakura let go of Ino hair and allowed the blond haired girl to sit back, starring at Ino's large firm breasts Sakura quickly stroked the hard strap on before letting out a yell and cuming on the blonds titties.

"That's it mistress cum on your sluts hot titties." Said Ino pushing her breasts together and letting the juices pool in between her breasts before bending her head down and lapping at the juices, not getting all of it she settled for letting the rest of it run down her stomach and rubbing it into her skin.

"That was good slut now before we finish I want you to put your hands on the arms of the chair and show me that beautiful butt of yours." Commanded Sakura, quickly Ino got up and in position presenting her nice ass to Sakura's gaze. Running her hands over the small mounds of flesh Sakura quickly started to thrust forward into Ino's pussy causing the girl to thrust forward into Hinata's stomach as her pussy was stuffed with all eight inches of the plastic cock.

"I bet the little Hyuga whore likes this don't you, I bet you wish it was your ass getting pounded by my large hard cock instead of this slut, isn't that right Hina-chan?" Asked Sakura her hips thrusting into Ino with each word as she watched inos' juices flow around the cock and down her long legs.

"Yes mistress this worthless little Hyuga whore want's to have her pussy filled with your giant cock." Begged into her pussy now on fire having to watch as Ino got pounded right in front of her, she could feel every time Sakura or Ino would move because they were right on top of her.

Stepping back quickly Sakura grabbed Ino and turned her around before picking her up, Ino quickly wrapped her long legs around Sakura's waist letting herself drop down onto the plastic cock. Dipping her head down Ino slipped her tongue into Sakura's mouth as she bounced up and down on the strap on until she felt Sakura's grip tighten and the stream of juices come shooting up into her pussy.

"That was so hot Ino." Said Sakura letting the blond girl drop down before holding her tight against her and kissing making out with her, grinning to each other Ino ran back over to the box and pulled out another strap on like the last one before walking over to where Hinata was.

Tilting the chair back so it was lying at an angle against the bed Ino made sure it wouldn't fall over before placing her cock in front of Hinata's mouth. As the dark haired girl went to suck on it she felt another cock press against her swollen pussy and realized that Sakura was still wearing the other one.

"When I put this in then you can cum do you understand?" Asked Sakura the head of the cock pressing up against her outer lips and threating to make her cum right there.

"Yes mistress." Squeaked Hinata as Ino's large cock was thrust into her mouth.

"Then cum for me slut." Yelled Sakura as she thrust hard into Hinata's pussy, the cock filling and stretching her burning cunt, as soon as she heard the command Hinata allowed herself to relax and was overcome with wave after wave of pleasure, her eyes rolling back in her head as she came again and again.

"You really were a horny slut and when we got done fucking you I'm going to make you lick up that mess you made." Said Sakura her hips bucking as she thrust into Hinata, meanwhile Ino loved the way Hinata's tongue was wrapping around the plastic cock. Her pussy high in the air and her hands bound behind her all Hinata could do was sit there and enjoy herself as the two girls thrusted their hardened members into her.

Feeling their selves about to cum both girls pulled out and stood up before stroking their selves off and cumin on the Hyuga princesses face and breasts. As she felt the cloth get untied around her hands and feet Hinata started to get down and clean up the mess on the floor only to have a pair of strong arms wrap around her and the smell of apricots fill her nose as Sakura hugged her and rubbed her back.

"We love you Hinata-Chan and would be honored if you would continue to write about our growing family, just make sure you ask for our permission next time ok?" Said Sakura

"Yeah or at least let us read you books first before you send them off." Joked Ino coming to hug Hinata from behind.

"Ok I promise and if I don't you can punish me again." Said Hinata with a smile on her face.

"Ohh you liked your punishment did you?" grinded Sakura "Then maybe we should tell master that his quiet little Hyuga princess likes having other girls fuck her."

"Im sure he would love to see that acctualy." Said Ino causing all three girls to start laughing.

-later at the Uzumaki compound-

Naruto and Tenten had arrived home around lunch to find the girls relaxing on the outside patio eating a small snack and talking amongst their selves before Ino had to go off to her shift. Having ate at her place before they left Tenten allowed Hinata to give her a tour of the house and let her pick out which room she wanted to stow her stuff in when she got fully moved in. Tenten was thrilled about the indoor dojo and training area along with the fully stocked armory with a wide and exotic range of weapons.

Once Tenten had left it didn't take long before Sakura and Ino drug Naruto to the living room and pulled him down in-between them on the couch, their hands roaming his body as they made out for a few minutes enjoying each other's company.

Ino's tongue came out to tease and play with his as Sakura planted little kisses on his cheek and neck, letting out a little hum as she felt his strong hands wrap around her and pull her closer where they could roam up and down her sides.

"Mm I missed you girls to, did my beautiful pets have fun while I was gone?" Asked Naruto his hands sliding down to their hips as they shifted up closer to his sides.

"We did but we have something to tell you." Said Sakura her pussy getting a little tingle at Naruto calling her his pet, he had started doing that after Ino made a joke about him calling them kitten and little vixen the other day after they had surprised him in Sakura's room.

"What is it, do we have a mission or something?" Asked Naruto his mind fogging up a little bit with the feel of Ino's hot breath on his neck and Sakura's boobs pressed up against his chest.

"No it's about Hinata-chan." Said Ino her lips brushing up against Naruto's neck as she spoke causing the hairs to raise on the back of his neck, Ino started to lick at a small part of his neck before pressing her lips around the spot and sucking on it.

"Does my little kitten want to play?" Asked Naruto his head turning to stare down and the busty blond that was doing her best to give him a hickey.

"Please, your kitten needs her milk." pouted Ino her tongue coming out to wet her ruby red lips.

"How about later when we're trying out the new pool, will that be ok with you kitten." Asked Naruto, shaking her head Ino sat it down on his shoulder rubbing her hand over his chest as he went back to talking with Sakura. "What where you saying about Hinata?"

"I was wondering if she was ok this morning because she didn't come home until late last night then when we went to check on her we found a pile of books on her desk. Apparently she has been following you when you since the CRA took effect and has based a new series of Icha Icha novels around us all." Said Sakura

"Hehe were they any good?" Asked Naruto finding it hard to imagine his sweet little Hinata-Chan reading let alone writing ero-novles, though after what happened the other day in the bathroom and some of the other things she requested it started to seem more and more possible.

"They were really good actually and when we confronted her about it we were surprised to hear that she wasn't going to publish them, mostly due to her shyness and worrying what people would think. But after telling her she had our support and mentioning that since you own the rights to your grandfathers books she shouldn't have that hard a time finding a publisher we convinced her to do it." Said Ino

"Though since she had been spying on all of us without permission we did have to punish her a bit." Said Sakura.

"Ohh what happened" Asked Tenten coming to sit down on the other couch beside Hinata, she had already heard part of the story from the girl after Hinata confessed about spying on her and Naruto, even telling her she named the book 'Affairs of the empire: Steel Magnolia'. Though instead of being mad the weapons mistress had sparked up conversation about some of the fetishes they had in common, including the fact that they both enjoyed the master/servant role-play.

Sakura quickly went into the start again but instead of telling them Ino had the bright idea to use one of her family's techniques to show them in vivid color just what had happened. At the end of that Tenten had hurriedly pulled Hinata up off the couch to go try out the toys while Naruto had a raging hard on while watching the two beautiful girls going to town on Hinata's mouth and pussy.

"Did that turn you on master" Sakura whispered, her hot breath blowing against his ear.

"Yes I never thought seeing one girl fuck another with a strap on would be that hot." Said Naruto his erection threating to break out of his pants, kissing him on the cheek Sakura got up and grabbing Ino's hand pulled her away.

"Well Ino and I are going to go try out our new swim suits by the pool why don't you come and join us in a few minutes once you cool down." Yelled Sakura as she rounded the corner and bounced down the hall.

-Outdoor pool one wardrobe change later-

Ino wrapped her arms around Sakura's waist from behind her lips brushing up against the skin on the back of her shoulder as she kissed her, pulling Sakura's body closer to her. Her skin prickling from the feel of Ino's lips, Sakura bent her head to the side giving Ino better access to kiss and suck at her neck as her hands rubbed over Sakura's stomach and legs. Ino's hands came up cupping the bottom of Sakura's breasts and pulling them towards her as she pressed Sakura's back against her form.

Letting out a low moan Sakura basked in the feel of her lovers hot breath on her neck and the feel of her soft hands roaming her body, shivers went down her body as she felt one of Ino's long manicured fingers slip down just below the waist line of her swim suit and brush up against her swollen nub.

"You're so hot Sakura I love that I can touch and feel your body whenever I want." Said Ino her mouth finding Sakura's after trailing its way slowly up her neck and chin. Sucking on Sakura's bottom lip the two girls explored each others mouths, planting small kisses on their lips or sucking on the others tongue or lip as they kissed.

Slowly crawling around in front of Sakura, Ino went in for another kiss as both girls eyes filmed over with lust and desire. Sakura spread her legs out to the side allowing Ino to come closer to her placing her hands on either side of her hips as she sat on her knees in-between Sakura's legs.

Sakura's eyes zeroed in on Ino's lush plump lips as Ino moved into kiss her, moving Ino's hair out of the way with her hand Sakura grabbed onto the back of her neck and pulled her closer to deepen the kiss. Both girls' nipples started to tighten and harden as they brushed up against each other without their swimsuit tops in the way.

Soon Ino's lips started to explore more as Sakura pressed her chest out, pushing her large perky breasts into the air begging for them to be sucked on. Ino raised one of her hands from the pavement placing it on Sakura's hip and rubbing it up and down her side as her lips traveled down the valley between Sakura's large heavy breasts.

Sliding the hand from her waist Ino cupped Sakura's right breast giving it a small squeeze and earning another deep moan from Sakura's throat. Ino's lips soon found the small nub on one of Sakura's breast and quickly sucked it into her mouth, her teeth lightly biting down and teasing the nub. Gently using the hand at the back of Ino's neck, Sakura guided her blond haired lover's lips back up to hers as she started to lick and suck on the red swollen lips.

"Ohh my god Ino you are so hot I love you" Said Sakura her voice heavy with emotion. Feeling Sakura push her back a little Ino allowed Sakura to move her to where she was now laying down on the ground, her chest and stomach pushed up into the air by the floor where her butt was sitting lower than where her back was.

Kneeling beside Ino, Sakura started to kiss at the perfectly tanned skin on Ino's stomach, her tong darting out and playing with Ino's navel before licking its way up her delicious body to one of the hard pink nubs on Ino's breasts. Sakura ran her tongue around the nub before flicking it and sitting back up.

Sitting there Sakura brought her hands up rubbing them over Ino's stomach and chest just under her breasts, her face smiling down as Ino moaned and sighed under her touch. Moving her head back down her long pink hair obscured her beautiful green eyes as she started to tease Ino with her mouth, her teeth nibbling on Ino's earlobe and her lips nuzzling into her hair kissing behind her ear.

Lowering her body down Sakura started to rub her breasts against Ino, starting at her stomach she lightly brushed them up the blonde's body before squishing them against Ino's breasts and holding the girl tight.

"You're getting my swimming suit so wet and we haven't even gotten in the water yet." Said Sakura planting long kisses all over Ino's neck and cheeks, Ino laid her head back and closed her eyes letting Sakura's hands run all over her body.

"I love that I can make you so wet but I would love try out our nice pool." Said Ino.

Slowly getting up both girls quickly took the couple steps to the side of the pool and lowered themselves in, the side where they entered was shallow only coming to just above the bottom swell of their butts.

Palming Sakura's butt above her light pink swimming suit Ino pulled her closer, their open lips finding each other as their tongues came out to dance and explore. Ino pulled Sakura even closer rubbing their aching pussys together through the fabric of their swimming suits, getting the sign Sakura back peddled until she felt her back bump up against the wall of the pool where the water was only to her knees. Smiling both girls watched as Ino slowly pulled down Sakura's swimming trunks, revealing her shaved wet pussy to the world as a light breeze caused Sakura to shiver as it brushed over her exposed core.

"Ohh that's it Ino lick my pussy." Moaned Sakura her hand grabbing ahold of Ino's and rubbing them over her stomach as Ino's mouth started to eat out Sakura's pussy. Ino alternated between sucking on Sakura's clit and licking at the swollen lips, two of her long fingers that had been rubbing up and down Sakura's leg started to slowly pump into her pussy as Ino lapped at the juices and water flowing from it, hearing a door open on the other side of the pool the girls turned around and started swimming over in that direction hoping that Naruto was going to come out and try the pool with them.

Naruto walked out to the pool a towel wrapped around his waist. Ino and Sakura were already in it playing with each other and enjoying the warm water as it washed over their bodies. Walking over to the edge of the pool both girls swam over and pulled their self-up on the side of the concrete. Their long sexy bodies glisten from the water as it rolled down over their large shapely breasts and their flat toned belly's looking to him like two goddesses who had decided to take a swim in his pool.

"Hey girls what have you been doing" Naruto Asked, instead of answering both girls reached up and started moving their hands over the bulge that was growing under the towel, their palms rubbing at it through the cotton making it grow and tent out. Pulling it off of him Ino took the long member in her hand and started to pump it while kissing the side of it before looking up at Naruto.

"We've been waiting for you to come out so we can get some of your delicious cum" Said Ino taking it in her mouth. Placing his hand on the back of Ino's head he started to thrust his hips sliding his long dick down Ino's throat.

Enjoying the feel of Ino's throat he watched as Sakura started to run her hands up and down Naruto's thighs as she watched Ino's wet lips kiss and suck on his cock. Moving closer to Ino Sakura started licking the bottom of Naruto's shaft her tongue sliding around the base as Ino's lips went up and down it, her lips kissing and licking at his balls. Standing there Naruto watched as both girls took turns sucking his cock while the other took his balls into their mouth and gave them a similar treatment, the hard wet member flopping around as one released it from her mouth only for the other to quickly start sucking on it. After he finally came the two beautiful sirens all but dragged him into the water before turning to kiss each other, cum and saliva mixing in their mouths as their tongues swirled around each other.

Moving beside Naruto both girls lifted their breasts up smooching them into his face letting him lick and suck on them while his hands played with their asses. Compressing and forming some chakra in his hands he used it to control the water around him sending little basting jets of water up into their vaginas. At first it was just a little stream brushing up against their lips, pulsing in time with his heart, and then he upped the power level to the jets shooting warm water up into their pussy causing both girls to scream and moan from the feeling of the water rushing into their pussys.

Wrapping their arms around him both girls pulled their selves closer rubbing their hot bodies over him as they kissed and licked at his face and chest, their hands traveling over his hard muscles and stroking his stiffened cock. Sakura let out a moan as she rubbed her body against Naruto's side, her hardened nipples brushing up against his chest as a hand came down to play with her ass and he slipped a finger inside It pumping in and out slowly. On his other side Ino was grinding her aching pussy as hard as she could into his leg as she kissed him, her and Sakura's taste margining with her saliva as she swapped saliva with the blond.

"Please whiskers, fuck us I want to feel your big cock in my tight little pussy." Begged Ino moaning into his ear her ruby lips nibbling at his earlobe, he could feel Sakura on the other side of him slowly stroking his cock as she trailed kisses up his neck and chest.

"Don't you want to stuff your cock into my dirty little ass and fuck me until I cum moaning out your name." begged Sakura.

As Naruto listened to the girls talk and watched them rub up against his body he remembered the tales from the sailors he had heard on his way to B's island, about Sirens and Mermaids tempting sailors with their bodies and he could easily imagine Ino and Sakura being two beautiful mermaids luring him into the water. For some reason this made Naruto incredibly hard, the thought of fucking two hot seductresses into a near coma causing blood to rush towards his dick making it ache.

As the girls stopped their teasing he lifted his hands up forming the familure cross shaped seal and summoning a shadow clone to join them in the pool. The clone quickly grabbed ahold of Ino pulling her over to a deeper part of the pool where they could have more room to play.

Ino's long legs wrapped around the clone's waist as he stood in the pool water lapping up against their shoulders, wrapping her arms around his neck Ino gently kissed him on the lips, rubbing her aching nipples and pussy against his hard body, his cock pressing up tightly against her swollen clit.

"And here I thought kittens didn't like the water" Said the clone grabbing her behind her thighs and lifting her up long enough to slam his cock into her, Ino drug her nails across Naruto's back leaving thin red lines as she threw her head back and yelled as she felt Naruto's dick enter her and spread her aching lips, filling her up more than the strap on earlier had even gotten close to doing. Her legs wrapped tightly around him Ino started to slowly bounce up and down, her soft body sliding against his as she rode his cock loving the weightless feel the water gave her as she slid over it.

Running the fingers of one hand through his hair Ino leaned down and kissed the clone as his hips repeatedly slammed into her bringing her closer and closer to a release. Finally as the pressure was building to an all-time high she felt him give one final thrust before cuming in her pussy, the hot liquid shooting into her spurring on her own orgasm and release as her pussy tightened down on the hard shaft.

Lifting up most of the way off the clones dick thrusting her chest in Naruto's face, her long wet hair falling behind her like a golden water fall as the clone licked and suck at the water droplets on her skin, his mouth latching onto one of her perky nipples and sucking on it as her fingers wound through his hair. Letting her lean back away from him where her back and hair was floating in the water the clone continued to lick and kiss at the wet tanned skin of her flat stomach and large breasts.

Over where the real Naruto was Sakura's body was pressed up against the cold hard stone of the pool, her back rubbing up against the stone every time Naruto thrust up into her. Sakura's breasts bobbing out of the water a bit with each thrust, the hard stone rubbing and biting into her back a bit sending pleasure throughout her body.

Pulling himself closer to her Naruto left no distance between them as he lowered his head and took her lips with his, his hand coming to hold the back of her head and small of her back as they stood there joined together. Pressing his body flush up against hers she could feel his dick throb against her belly as she looked up into his blue eyes, smiling up at her love she slowly started to kiss him.

After a few minutes Naruto broke away from the kiss, his hand coming up to cup Sakura's cheek. "You were right to punish our little Hyuga whore, but I think I need to remind my pet just who the master around here is." Said Naruto, his voice low and gravely though his eyes were bright and happy as he flipped her around to where she was facing the concrete wall, her breasts rubbing against it and her hands gripping the edges as Naruto slammed into her ass with his cock.

"Ohh pleas yes fuck me. fuck your dirty slut with your cock; fill my ass with your hot cum." Cried out Sakura her hands gripping the concrete of the pool, her enhanced strength making it crack and spider web where she was holding on as Naruto slammed into her again and again.

"Whose slut are you" groaned out Naruto his hips slamming into Sakura as his dick invaded her ass, he could feel himself getting ready to blow and couldn't wait to fill up his slut's cute ass with his cum.

"I'm Naruto-sama's slut; I'm his personal whore who likes sucking his dick and getting fucked in my ass." Shouted Sakura loud enough for everyone on the grounds to hear, feeling herself about to cum she pushed back harder against the wall pushing Naruto's dick even farther into her abused anus. His balls tighten from the pressure Naruto let loose emptying himself into Sakura's ass before taking it out and slamming his dick into her pussy thrusting and spewing out a little more cum into her vagina before feeling satisfied and turning her around catching her lips with his own.

"That's right you're my slut, my pet, my wife, but most importantly of all you're the girl I've been in love with ever since I can remember and want to be by my side for the rest of my life." Said Naruto as his hands cupped her face pulling her into a kiss that transformed into a hug.

"And you're my teammate, my hokage, my husband, and the loveable knucklehead that I couldn't help falling in love with." Said Sakura her arms wrapping around Naruto as the two just floated in the water enjoying the feel of each other.

Their time alone was interrupted as Ino swam over to them, her body pressing up against theirs as they hugged.

"Did my kitten finally get her milk?" Asked Naruto breaking away from Sakura and looking at Ino.

"Yes, your clone is getting better it went two times before it dispelled." Said Ino pulling herself up out of the water and onto the rim of the pool looking like some goddess sitting there as the water slowly dripped and flowed down every curve on her body, smiling up at Ino, Naruto splashed her with some water before Sakura pulled her back down into the pull and started a water war between the three of them.

Hungry form the water fight the trio got out of the pool and started to dry off. "Would you girls come help me find something really nice to wear to Ayame's, and could I get some flowers from your parents shop Ino?" Asked Naruto toweling his hair dry.

"Of course, I'm not going to let my man leave the house on a hot date looking like an idiot." Said Ino wrapping her towel around herself more to stay warm than any since of modesty as they walked through the house.

"What are your plans for the ramen shop and Tenten's weapons shop?" Asked Ino as they walked into the master bedroom where some of their clothes were kept along with a few outfits to 'play' in, the closest would surprise anyone with how large it was. Due to a special seal called the 'Time And Relative Dimension In Space' Seal the room was much larger on the inside than it should be, sadly Naruto hadn't learned how to duplicate the seal yet or find out what exactly the time part meant.

"I plan on spreading the stores into the other countries starting in the most friendly like sand and cloud then to some of the smaller ones and finally to the more neutral ones like rock and mist." Said Naruto putting on a shirt that Sakura had picked out for him. "Once they are set up along with a steady source of money they will be used as drop points for the spy network and a good way to slip ninja and supplies in and out of countries."

"But why put it in friendly countries like sand then, Gaara isn't going to attack us you're his best friend." Said Ino trying to decide between two pairs of pants, settling on the white one she threw it at Naruto making it land on his head.

"That's why I want it there; I don't want to have to find out two days later again that my friend has been kidnaped or that the city is in trouble. This way we can get first hand info quickly, and remember they didn't notice they had a traitor in their midst maybe this time we can make sure it doesn't happen." Said Naruto, looking at his self in the mirror wearing a pale yellow button down shirt over a white t-shirt and pair of pants, leaving the girls to decide what they wanted to wear Naruto left to make a snack for everyone before he left for Ayame's.

Soon after sitting down for a snack in the dining room a happy looking Tenten and Hinata came to join them. As Ino and Sakura Asked Tenten how she liked her room and the house Hinata and Naruto started to talk about the books she had been writing. Naruto thought it was a great idea, and that if she liked writing then she should keep doing it which made Hinata so happy she ended up in wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a big kiss.

Once Naruto got ready to leave he asked Hinata to come with him since she would have followed him anyway to write the next part of her book, and he needed help picking out some flowers from Ino's shop.

Standing in front of the apartment door above the ramen shop Naruto nervously knocked on the door, shuffling his feet in a very un ninja like way. He had only been up to the apartment one or twice when he was really sick and Ayame had wanted to take care of him, but he had never thought he would be there to go on a date with the beautiful ramen chief.

Naruto was happily surprised when Ayame opened the door; she was dressed in a low cut blouse showing off the tops of her medium sized B-cup breasts and a flowery skirt that hung down to above her knees.

"Are those for me Naru-kun?" Asked Ayame pointing at the forgotten flowers in Naruto's hand. Shaking himself out of his daze at seeing his older sister figure dressed up for the first time Naruto handed her the flowers before pulling her in for a hug and a quick kiss.

The kiss quickly grew longer and more heated as the two held each other strongly against their selves, with great reluctance Ayame was the first to break away knowing that she needed to get the rest of the food off the stove.

"I need to go put these flowers in some water and finish getting the rest of tonight's dinner ready Naru-kun would you like to come into the kitchen and talk to me while I finish up?" she Asked a small shy smile on her face betraying the fact that she had a million butterflies in her stomach right then.

"Sure I would love to, is there anything I can do to help you?" Asked Naruto as they walked further into the apartment.

"You can set the table if you like and get some of the fruit out of the fridge." She Asked placing the flowers in a blue glass vase on the window seal over the sink. For the next twenty minutes the two talked about their week and what they had been doing while they finished up the dinner, and though the kitchen was more than large enough for two people they always seemed to be brushing or rubbing up against each other.

Sitting down to eat the delicious food the two tried to actually enjoy the meal, but were still so wound up from their teasing touches in the kitchen and remembering the other day in the ramen shop that the only thing they could focus on was how much they wanted the other right then. The final straw came when Naruto was watching Ayame eat a piece of meat covered in gravy, enjoying the way her wet glistening lips opened to eat the meat cleaning all the gravy off the fork except for one little bit that fell down.

"That looks good" Said Naruto leaning over and kissing the gravy off of Ayame's chin causing her to blush. Going back to their food Ayame waited a couple of minutes before deciding to pay Naruto back for that kiss.

"Wow that looks really yummy Naruto-kun." She Said grabbing the fork out of his hand and slowly eating the piece of meat from the fork. Her lips wrapping around the meat as the pulled it off the fork and her tongue coming out to lick up any leftover gravy on the fork, smiling at Naruto she places his fork back on his plate and picks up her glass acting like nothing happened.

"I would really like to try some of that stewed potato." Said Naruto pointing to the bowl filled with veggies sitting beside Ayame; taking a potato in her fingers she just smiles at him before placing it in her mouth, her tongue coming out to slowly lick the juices off of her fingers. Undeterred Naruto leaned over his lips meeting hers as his tongue worked its way in her mouth tasting the food and drink she had been eating.

"Was it yummy Naru-kun?" Asked Ayame as Naruto pulled back from the kiss.

"It was delicious but I think you should really try some of this amazing ramen." Said Naruto moving his soup filled spoon over to Ayame spilling some of it on top of her breasts, smiling at Ayame Naruto leaned forward and started to lick up the savory liquid as it dribbled and ran down off her breast. Slurping a noodle up Naruto returned to sitting upright in his seat, smiling at a blushing Ayame.

"You did that on purpose." Said Ayame

"No if I wanted to do it on purpose I would do this" Said Naruto taking the fork and dipping it in the gravy boat before spreading the gravy on her breasts making sure to smear it all over the tops of her two nice breasts before leaning down and licking it off.

Naruto had just taken the little teasing game they had been playing up to a whole other level. Ayame could feel her pussy start to moisten as Naruto's tongue licked the brown gravy off of her breasts, and she was happy to see how far they would take it.

"Open wide." she Said taking a spoon and dragging it across Naruto's chin before letting it enter his mouth. Moving over she pushed Naruto's chair back a little to straddle his lap, her hands cupping his face as her tongue licks the gravy off of his face, licking his lips he allows her tongue to enter his mouth tasting the gravy that she hadn't swallowed yet.

As their lips met each other's their hands started to roam each other's bodies, Naruto's large strong hands fondled Ayame's small breasts as she ran her fingers through his messy blond hair earning a moan of satisfaction form the blond.

Leaning back from the kiss Ayame slowly took off her blouse revealing her creamy white skin and B-cup breasts to Naruto; slowly reaching down to the table she picked up the gravy spoon and brought it in front of her letting the tasty brown liquid dribble down from her collar bone and trail all the way to her navel.

Leaning forward Naruto quickly started to clean Ayame off, his tongue lapping up the gravy that had pooled in the depression of her neck and kissed his way down following the trail to her belly button. He earned a giggle as his lips brushed over her soft sensitive skin and his tongue licked out at her belly button, enjoying the feel of his mouth she pulled his head up higher encouraging him to suck on her hardened nipples.

"All my nice food is going to go to waste if we keep this up." Moaned Ayame halfheartedly as Naruto attacked her breasts with his mouth latching onto one and sucking on it before moving to the other.

"We can reheat it, besides I'm having something sweeter than any dessert." Said Naruto his hands rubbing up and down her legs brushing up against her pussy causing her to squirm in his lap.

"Well how about I give you a very special one then?" Said Ayame scooting back where she could sit on the table, lifting her hips she discarded her skirt and panties leaving her sitting there on the table totally nude.

"Naru-kun could you please hand me that plate of fruit and the whipped cream?" Asked Ayame. After getting the fruit she slowly picked up a strawberry and took a bite allowing the juice to run down her lips and chin. "These strawberries are so good Naru-kun would you like one?" she teased

Picking up a second strawberry she plopped it in her mouth before slowly bending over towards Naruto and kissing him, opening her mouth to let his tongue explore and taste the strawberry juices. Leaning back she looked around the table in mock disappointment "Ohh dear I forgot to bring a sauce for the fruit guess I'll just have to find something else to dip it in." Said Ayame picking up an orange slice and slowly rubbing it over the lips of her pussy, the juices leaking onto the fruit, bringing it to her face she slowly took a bite savoring the flavor of the orange and enjoying the taste of her own juices mixed with it.

Naruto just sat and watched as the girl who he had until a while ago considered an older sister sat in front of him teasing her pussy with a strawberry and licking her juices off of her fingers. Taking another orange slice and rubbing it over her pussy Ayame held it out letting Naruto bite into it his face bursting with delight, letting her fingers brush up against his lips she was turned on when Naruto ran his tongue out and started licking the juices off of them.

Having one more card to play in her little game Ayame took the whipped cream and leaning her head back sprayed some of it into her mouth letting Naruto watch as her mouth was filled with the white creamy substance, hoping that he was imaging her mouth being filled with his cum before swallowing it and licking the rest off her lips with a pop. Picking up a strawberry in her other hand she covered part of it with the whipped cream before rubbing it over her pussy, pushing it a little inside her lips.

"Oops I let that one slip out of my fingers, could you get it for me Naru-kun." Asked Ayame her fingers spreading her pussy letting him see the strawberry stuck in there. Not needing to be Asked twice Naruto grabbed her legs and pulled her closer his mouth and tongue diving in to lick at her core, lapping up all of her amazing juices while his fingers felt around for the elusive fruit.

Finally getting it Naruto held it between his teeth as he stood up bringing his mouth to Ayame's kissing her and sharing the fruit between them. His hands rubbing over her body Naruto picked up the whipped cream that was sitting on the table and gently pushed her back down. Taking the whipped cream he squirted it on her body leaving two little dabs on her tits and filling her navel and cunt up with the fluffy white cream.

"I have some chocolate sauce in the fridge if you want to make a sundae" Said Ayame her cunt dripping at the thought of Naruto's ravenous mouth all over her body devouring her like he did to the bowls of ramen she made for him all the time.

"An Ayame Sundae that sounds delicious." Said Naruto leaving the room for a moment to retrieve the chocolate, once back Naruto slowly drizzled the chocolate over her face and breasts along with her stomach and legs. Ayame Squirmed and moaned under Naruto as she came alittle while his lips and tongue roamed her body licking the sweet chocolate off her skin and diving in and eating out her cunt. Occasionally Naruto would take a break from eating her out and take a piece of fruit and dip it in the chocolate or in the whipping cream or her own juices and feed it to her or eat it himself.

"Ohh Naru-kun I need you in me please" moaned Ayame feeling his tongue dipping deep in-between her folds. Still laying back on the table Ayame lifted her legs to the side as far as they would go letting Naruto stand between her. Looking at Ayame her body smeared with sweat and juices Naruto quickly undid his pants letting them drop to the floor revealing his long rod to Ayame.

Leaning down to kiss her Naruto slowly started fingering her pussy using his fingers to stretch her out a bit before he entered her, her moans and the way she was bucking her hips telling him she was ready he rubbed his cock over her entrance before slowly sliding into her.

"Ohh that's it Naru-kun fuck me, fuck your sisters dirty cunt" screamed out Ayame causing Naruto to pause for a second. Firstly because he had never before been able to picture his sweet adoptive sister saying something vulgar like that but also because she was getting off on the thought of them being siblings, Naruto knew he would be lying if he Said he had never got himself off while thinking of the cute ramen chef and the words coming out of her mouth spurred him on.

"Is that what you want, to have your brothers cock in you? To have your brother fuck your sweet little pussy huh? Did you enjoy having your little brother eat out your cunt?" Asked Naruto his hips thrusting into Ayame making the table buck a little and scoot.

"Yes please fuck you older sister, ohh god cum in me I want to feel you're hot cum in my pussy." Screamed Ayame as an orgasm hit making her vagina clamp down on Naruto's dick as her muscles spasm.

"Who knew my beautiful sister was such a slut to have dreams about being fucked by her little brother." Said Naruto enjoying the way her vagina felt around his dick, like Ino she was no virgin but she wasn't all that experienced either so her passage was nice as tight as he thrusted his dick in and out.

"I'm going to cum Ayame" he warned.

"Yes please cum in me, fill your sisters pussy up with your hot cum." She begged felling his cock grow in her as he sped up his thrusts, stopping Naruto released his cum in her vagina painting the inside in the color of his cum.

Before Naruto could continue he heard a loud cough come from the door way, turning their heads Ayame and Naruto saw Ayame's dad standing in the doorway looking at them.

"While I am glad you two finally got together and there is no one in the world I would rather have at my little girls side could you to please do it somewhere besides the table we eat on." Said her dad before turning around and walking out the door, listing to his boots they heard him walk down the hall to his room before entering, looking back at each other the two lovers couldn't help but crack up laughing.


	8. A massage and a dance

A Clan Reborn: Chapter 8

 

"Dang it that one doesn't work either" said Naruto quickly blowing the smoke away from where the failed seal sat smoldering on his desk in the library.

"What happened Naruto?" asked Sakura peeking up from the scroll on using medical jutsu on a cellular level.

"My seals aren't working, I'm close to breaking the Hyuga seals but the special one I have been working on still messes up." Complained Naruto rubbing his eyes to get some of the blurriness away, standing up Naruto started to go through some stretches from his frog katas.

"Why don't you ask shiori she could probably help you, I mean who would know more about sealing than a thousand year old fox." Said sakura laughing at the look Naruto got on his face whenever she mentioned how old the fox girl really was.

"Because I'm trying to make it a surprise that's why I'm doing it while she's asleep or I'm working on the Hyuga seal so she won't notice." Said Naruto sitting back down on the chair, sitting her book down sakura walked over to Naruto wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"Maybe it would be a good idea taking a break, with all the work you have been doing the last two weeks helping Ayame and Tenten get settled along with working out the logistics of expanding their shops into the rest of the elemental countries you deserve a break."

"That sounds like a great idea, even after all the things Pa taught me about patience I'm still about to go crazy sitting around all day working on seals." Said Naruto putting his hand on Sakura's and leaning his head back against her stomach looking up into her beautiful green eyes, smiling sakura leaned down and gave Naruto a quick kiss before helping him up and ushering him out of the library.

"I wonder if Ten-chan would like to try and spar in the dojo, though I will have to hold back since most of my techniques are a little large to use inside." Thought Naruto as he walked up the stairs leading to the main level of the house, getting to the living room he saw Tenten now Tenten Senju sitting on the couch with papers covering the coffee table.

"Ugh I don't see how Ayame can keep all of this stuff straight." Groaned Tenten as she tried to sort out the papers in her hand, chuckling Naruto drew a leer as Tenten looked up to see him laughing at her.

"I'm sorry it's just that you had the same face I was making a couple minutes ago before I took a break. And if it's any consolation Ayame has been doing this stuff since she was little so she has more experience than both of us." Said Naruto raising his hands in mock surrender. "If it would be easier we could ask Ayame to help you when she gets back from the ramen shop tonight." Said Naruto, Ayame had decided to continue working at the shop until expansion was underway and they could hire more staff.

"I think a break sounds like a good idea master, I really want to go try out the dojo I haven't had the chance yet with all the work we have been doing and I feel like my skills are getting rusty." Said Tenten leaping at the chance to stop dealing with paperwork and cut things with her nice pointy weapons.

"I know I can make tons of clones to work on my chakra but I still have to find time to keep my body in shape" said a smiling Naruto as Tenten got up from the couch and started walking towards the dojo, her tight pants giving a good look at her ass while she walked ahead of him.

"Why don't you use some of the clones to help you on your paper work master?" asked Tenten looking back over her shoulder and smiling when she saw where Naruto was standing.

Seeing that he had been caught Naruto pulled his eyes away from her delicious rear and quickly came up beside her and wrapped his arm around her waist. "I do for a lot of things but I would rather do the most important work my self than giving it to a clone to do if that makes any since?" said Naruto.

Nodding her head Tenten slipped her arm around Naruto's waist and enjoyed the short walk to the dojo. "Ohh I have a new weapon to show you, I was going to train with them myself but having an opponent is much more fun." Said Tenten.

"Ok just try not to beat me up too much Ten-chan" said Naruto smiling at the enthusiasm in Tenten's voice whenever she talked about her weapons.

"I'll try master" said the brown haired girl as she skipped ahead to go grab her new weapons.

-forty five minutes later—

"That was a great spar master" said Tenten her body glinting from the sweat, her chest heaving from being out of breath. She had been trying to teach Naruto some new sword skills and was now standing in the middle of the uzumaki dojo wearing a short sleeveless tank top and a tight pair of shorts.

"It was though you still beat me pretty fast, what did you say these sticks were called again?" asked Naruto placing the two arm length sticks into his bag before zipping it up and sealing it away to be washed later.

"There bantos rods from a small island in the south, there short fast swings help with reaction time and speed." Said Tenten going to place her sticks in a bag before letting out a painful moan and dropping the stick and grabbing her shoulder.

"Tenten are you okay" asked Naruto immediately rushing to her side, putting his hand on her shoulder he felt the muscles in her shoulder and back spasm.

"I'll be ok master I just twisted too much on that last attack, I'll go sit in the hot tub for a while and relax." Said Tenten not wanting Naruto to fret over her though at the same time loving that he was, her back sapsaming making her take in a sharp breath. picking up her bag for her Naruto looked Tenten in her eyes.

"You're not ok maybe we should go get Sakura -chan to look at you" said Naruto worrying about Tenten.

"Master ill be ok you don't need to worry about me I'm a big girl." Said Tenten throwing a smile at Naruto, grabbing her arm Naruto started to pull her towards a door off to the side of the dojo connecting to an indoor spa.

"Well if you want go see Sakura then let me give you a massage, pervy sage made me learn how to give massages and they really help to relieve muscle tension." Said Naruto opening the door and revealing a small table in an alcove off to the side.

"Ok Tenten go over there and use the shower to wash the sweat off and I'll get you a towel and the stuff for the massage." Naruto said gently pushing Tenten towards one of the small shower stalls while he went off in search of something for her to wear.

Standing under the warm water Tenten enjoyed the feel of it running over her aching muscles as she rubbed her soapy hands over her body watching as the soap dripped down over her large breasts and her toned body. "I wonder what kind of massage Master is going to give me" thought Tenten her nipples starting to harden as she ran her hands over her breasts imagining that they were Naruto's strong soft hands massaging her tits. Getting lost in her imagination she moved one hand down to her pussy her fingers swirling around her clit before sliding in and out of her soapy cunt. Leaning her back against the wall Tenten started to moan as she she dug her fingers deeper into her cunt, thrusting in and out pretending they were Naruto's fingers playing with her.

Tenten was knocked out of her little daydream by a tap at the door. "Hey Tenten I'm back with the stuff, I'm going to leave something for you to change into while I go set it up." Said Naruto.

Quickly rinsing the last of the soap off Tenten jumped out of the shower and dried herself off, looking around she saw two thin pieces of white cloth sitting on a wicker basket off to the side. Picking up the clothing she saw that it was a thin pair of panties and T-shirt but with the sleeves cut off and so small that it left the bottom portion of her breasts exposed. Tenten quickly felt herself get hot all over at the thought of wearing such tight revealing clothing while Naruto rubbed oil all over her body, thinking about it for a minute she smiled to herself figuring that was one of the reasons Naruto probably wanted to give her a massage in the first place.

Walking over to the massage table Tenten could see everything that Naruto had laid out. "What's that ice for master?" asked Tenten pointing to a bucket of ice sitting beside the massage oil; it didn't have any drinks in it so she was curious why it was there.

"That's a surprise Ten-chan I promise you will like it now why don't you get on the table and lay down on your stomach." Said Naruto helping her onto the soft padded table enjoying the fact that the clothes were so thin that he could practically see her nipples and vagina. "Ok Tenten I want you to just lay still, close your eyes, and enjoy this."

Turning around Naruto picked up the oil, the bottle warm from where he heated it up a bit, opening the cap Naruto turned it over pouring it on her shoulders and back, watching as the oil dribbled down her sides and ran down the center of her spine. Tenten arched her back a little at the feel of the warm oil hitting it, sighing as she felt Naruto's hands start to massage it into her skin and muscles. Starting at her shoulders Naruto rubbed the oil into her skin giving it a shiny slick look that turned her already sexy body into one that had all of his blood shooting to his dick.

Naruto slowly slid his hands up and down the back of Tenten's arms rubbing at the tired muscles and working all of the tension out. Knowing that the massage would help Tenten Naruto tried not to rush through it instead he moved down to her sides and back his hands brushing up against the sides of her breasts as he massaged her ribs.

"Ohh master that feels so good" murmured Tenten enjoying the feel of his hands rubbing the hot oil into her body, removing his hands Naruto turned around to get more oil dumping it on her legs. Spending a good amount of time on her feet and calves Naruto slowly made his way up to her beautiful little bubble butt, the oil giving it a shine that made him want to just jump up on the table and start fucking her right then and there. Instead he started to tease her, his hands massaging at her butt cheeks slipping down and brushing up against her vagina.

Tenten was sure that her soaked pussy was clearly visible through the panties as she felt Naruto's fingers brush up against her lower lips, letting out a moan Tenten pushed her but up a bit as she felt one of Naruto's warm oily fingers slip into her pussy. Rubbing his hands over her pussy Naruto spread her butt cheeks, his fingers slipping in to thrust in and out of her cunt.

"mmm master" moaned Tenten as Naruto bent down and started to kiss her shiny butt cheeks while his fingers brushed up against her aching pussy. Kissing his way up her back Naruto's hands massaged at her side as he spoke to her.

"Are you liking you massage so far?" asked Naruto the only reply that Tenten was able to make was a small content 'mmhmm'

"good now I need you to roll over so I can do the other side" said Naruto helping Tenten to roll over, turning over Tenten's face was eye level with Naruto's pants and she could easily see how turned on he was reaching out a hand she started to rub it over the bulge in his pants only for him to move her hand back to the table. "Not yet my sexy little tool first we have to get you nice and oiled up, you always have to take good care of your weapons and oil them especially one as beautiful and unique as you."

Tenten loved the way her masters voice was so strong and caring as he called her his sexy little tool, she enjoyed the way his eyes stayed locked on hers as his hands roamed her upper body massaging her arms and neck.

Moving down slowly he pushed his hands up under the thin shirt rubbing in the massage oil, her breasts becoming visible through the thin fabric. Her nipples straining against the fabric as Naruto massaged and played with her breasts squishing them together and enjoying the slick soft feel of them in his hands.

Telling her to sit up and take off the now soaked shirt Naruto got the oil and started to drizzle it on her breasts watching as it ran down the valley between them and left streaks running down her stomach. Rubbing his palm over her stomach Naruto started to make out with Tenten, his tongue playing with hers as his hands one hand came up to cup her face.

Motioning for her to lay down Naruto returned to the massage spreading oil over her long legs and rubbing it in working his way closer to her cunt, working his way up he let his fingers brush over her panties teasing her swollen clit. Rubbing her still clad pussy with his fingers Naruto leaned his face down and started to kiss at the oil soaked panties.

Sliding his fingers around the sides of her panties Naruto quickly slid them down her oiled legs enjoying the view of a very sexy oiled Tenten laying down before him. Getting some more oil he started to drizzle it over her pussy letting the warm liquid stream down in-between her legs and down her pussy.

Taking one hand Naruto slowly started to rub the oil into her pussy, his fingers circling around the outside of her lips and rubbing over her clit. Listening as Tenten began to whimper with pleasure he slid his oiled fingers into her cunt and started to quickly thrust in and out with them making the girl moan out loud.

Naruto thrusted his fingers slow and steadily wanting to slowly bring his pet to her release. "Ohh master yess please fuck me I need to fill you inside me. Finger your tool's pussy make me cum please master" begged Tenten her hips gyrating as Naruto fucked her with his fingers, bending down Naruto sucked her clit into his mouth teasing it with his lounge and teeth sending Tenten over the edge and making her cum on his hands.

Bringing his hand up Naruto sucked on his fingers licking off the juices that coated them before leaning down and kissing Tenten. "You're juices taste wonderful pet but don't worry I'm not done with you yet." Said Naruto reaching around to grab some ice from the bucket and holding it in his hand.

"What are you going to do with that ice master?" asked Tenten before filling a bit of the cold water from the ice drop down onto her stomach, the cold water against her hot skin causing her to shiver. Taking an ice cube Naruto slowly drug it up Tenten's body the cold ice making her skin prickle in little goose bumps, bringing what was left of the quickly melting ice up to her breasts he slowly slid it around her hardened nipples before dragging it to her neck and letting it melt in the dip of her collar bone.

"Do you like that, do you like the feel of the cold ice against your hot body?" asked Naruto bending his head down and kissing at Tenten's neck before ending up at the melted pool of water and quickly drinking it up. Turning around he grabbed two more pieces of ice and rubbed them over her stomach before sitting them down where her belly button was.

"Ohh master its soo cold it feels so good." Said Tenten enjoying her masters ministrations, taking one of the ice cubes at her navel Naruto slid it over her pussy causing her to shudder as her dipped it inside her cunt and moved it around before leaving it in there.

"Ahh master it feels so cold and weird I can feel it melting and dripping out of my pussy." Moaned Tenten as Naruto's hands played with her large breasts. Naruto played with the bucket of ice for another half hour bringing Tenten to orgasm over and over as he filled her cunt with the ice and rolled it over her skin. He even found it Sexy when she would remove a piece of ice from her cunt and bring it to her mouth licking and sucking on it before kissing him, her taste mixing with the cool crisp water.

But after a while of watching the oily, shiny, sexy Tenten writhe in pleasure from his tongue and fingers he could no longer ignore the pain in his pants. Quickly stepping back Naruto tore off his shirt and pants allowing his large aching cock to spring free.

"Is it my turn to pleasure you master" asked Tenten her oil covered hand reaching out to stoke at Naruto's dick.

"Indeed it is my sexy little tool" chuckled Naruto watching as rolled over on her stomach and scooted her but up in the air knowing exactly what Naruto wanted to start with. While he loved each of his girls equally there was something unique about each of them that he enjoyed. For Sakura it was her mouth weather she was sucking or talking dirty, for Ino it was her pussy which was like a tight velvety clamp, and for Hinata it was her large breasts that his hands could get lost playing in.

And for Tenten it was her tight little ass, the same oiled up ass that was pointing up in the air swaying back and forth just asking to be spanked and fucked. Getting up on the table behind Tenten, Naruto grabbed large handfuls of flesh massaging them in his hands as he grinded his dick up between her but cheeks.

Wasting no time Naruto slammed his dick into her tight little ass, his cock oiled as slippery from where Tenten rubbed her hand over it. Thrusting in and out Naruto listened as Tenten let out pleasured moans as her body was pushed deeper into the padding as her as wall filled with his cock.

"That's it master fuck your tool's slutty little ass. I've wanted you to fuck me ever since I got out of the shower; I even fingered myself while I was in there thinking of you." Moaned Tenten as

Naruto's cock assaulted her ass stretching the walls out as his large cock push in up to the hilt.

"Ohh fuck you're so tight, I've had a hard on ever since you laid down. And seeing you're but so oily and slippery I had to force myself not to just jump up here and start fucking you." Said Naruto gritting his teeth and trying to hold off from coming as her plowed into her ass, reaching out Naruto gave one of her but cheeks a slap listing to the pleasing smack as he watched it jiggle. Finally feeling the pressure build to a breaking point Naruto let loose cuming in her ass with a grunt as he coated the inside of her ass with his white cum. Pulling out of Tenten Naruto helped her roll over his hands running up and down her body as his dick quickly sprang back to life.

Pushing her tits together Tenten looked at him "Come on master and fuck my slutty little titties I know you have been staring at them this entire time. There so slick from all that oil that I bet they will feel great with your big thick cock sliding between them."

"That's a brilliant idea slut." Said Naruto positioning his cock so it lay in the valley between her breasts. As he started to fuck Tenten's tits she brushed them over his cock rubbing them back and forth over his dick as he thrusted up between them.

"Ohh god your boobs feel so good." Moaned Naruto as his dick slid between her breasts, the oil transferring to his cock allowing it to quickly slide through.

"That's it master fuck my titties, use your sexy little tool to get yourself off." Cried out Tenten as Naruto came spraying his cum all over the tops of her breast and neck even covering the underside of her chin.

"Let me please you now master." Said Tenten rolling them to where her body was beside Naruto's. Leaning her head down she slowly started to kiss him as her hand rubbed over his chest, rubbing small circles over his strong muscles. Continuing the kiss she slowly moved her hand down his stomach until her slick soft hand came to his still hardened cock.

As her tongue dipped into his mouth she slowly started to stroke at his cock, her hand sliding up and down the large shaft as her tongue invaded his mouth. Soon Naruto's hands came up to play with the perky round tits that were dangling over his body while Tenten stroked him off. Ending the kiss Tenten slowly kissed her way down his body her face ending up inches from his dick, but instead of taking it in her mouth she kept stroking it as she started to kiss at the base of his dick and suck on his balls.

Naruto let out a moan as he felt Tenten take both of his large balls into her hot wet mouth while her thumb rubbed over the head of his cock. Releasing the balls from her mouth Tenten started to kiss up the shaft her lips trying ot cover as much of the massive rod as they could until she made it to the top. Giving the head a kiss she took the whole thing into her mouth sucking on it while pumping the base of the shaft.

Bringing him to the point of exploding Tenten stopped sucking on him, instead she started to crawl up and over his body positioning her juicy cunt above his dick. Lowering herself down onto his cock she started to shake her butt the vibrations sending jolts of pleasure through his cock. Sitting up a little straighter Tenten started to bounce up and down her slick cunt allowing Naruto's cock to slide in and out fast, seeing his eyes transfixed on her shiny bouncy breasts she grabbed ahold of them and started to play with them squishing them together and bringing them close to her face where she could lick at her nipples before letting them drop and bounce around.

Soon Tenten felt his hands on her as they started to travel up her stomach and sides to play with her beasts, her breath coming in fast gasp's as his long cock impaled her again and again. Grabbing onto her bouncing butt to steady himself Naruto sat up taking one of her nipples between his teeth and nibbling on it.

"I love fucking my sexy little tool and using your pussy as my cock sheath." Said Naruto earning a moan from Tenten.

"Cum for me master, fill your tools pussy up with you semen." Yelled Tenten bouncing down as hard as she could on his dick, grabbing ahold of her butt Naruto let out his last round and emptied himself into her aching cunt, holding her close to him he laid back pulling her down with him. Bringing up a hand to brush the hair away from her eyes he snuggled up to her, his lips meeting her in a kiss.

"Did you enjoy your massage Ten-chan?" he asked.

"Yes I did master I feel much more relaxed and my shoulder doesn't hurt anymore, though I think my ass will be hurting in a few hours." Chuckled Tenten snuggling into Naruto's warm embrace.

-Lunch time at the tea shop—

"Naru-kun has been working really hard lately making sure everything is ready to start on his plans." Said sakura as she bit into her small sandwich.

" I know, he says as soon as he gets the seals finished it will be time to start working on getting all of the clans behind him but im not sure how much more they can be behind him he did save the world and everything." Said Ino sipping at her tea

"True this morning I had to convince him to take a break and go do some sparring with tenten before he wore himself out. I just wish there was something we could do to help him relax and get his mind off of work." Replied sakura swirling her fries in the ketchup.

"Well I do know one thing that would help all of us relax." Grinned Ino.

"Is sex the only thing you think about Ino?" chuckled Sakura looking at her friend. "Though that isn't such a bad idea, I had been planning on getting him back for when he made me walk around all day in wet panties but I think we need something a little more soothing."

"I have just the thing." Smilled Ino.

-later that evening at the clan compound -

Naruto walked into Ino's bedroom wondering what she wanted and why she and sakura kept sneaking glances at each other and giggling over during supper. Instead what he saw when he walked into her room was that it had all been changed to suit whatever theme they were going for.

All the furniture had been moved to the walls leaving the space in the middle clear except for all the pillows and blankets lying on the ground. Looking around Naruto was enjoying the smell of the candles they had lit and wondering where Sakura and Ino where when he felt two pairs of hands on his back.

"Good evening master," Sakura 's hand reached out and he felt the soft pads of her fingertips slowly trace a path across his leg up toward the growing lump trapped in the cloth of his pants. "We thought that you could do with a relaxing eveing away from your work."

A cat like grin came over the Sakuras face, her eyes twinkling mischievously as she stared up at Naruto.

"We did," the Sakura clone agreed. "So we came up with this idea, well It was ino's idea you still have to wait to see mine."

The woman's suggestion was voiced as she extended her own hand to stroke along Naruto's opposite thigh in what was barely more than a grope. She also shifted her body in such a way that the deep cleft of her barely confined breasts was displayed only inches from his eyes.

"Would you like to play with us master?" the Sakura clone caught his attention again by playfully digging her finger nails into his leg. The moment of pain was soon eased over by the feel of her hand caressing the offended area.

"I'm sure there is something we could do to take master's mind off of his work" said Sakura who was now grinning along with the Sakura clone as their hands teased their way up between his thighs and un-raveled the belt tied about his waist.

With the belt out of the way the girls quickly pulled them off of Naruto leaving him standing there in his underwear, the women looked down to see his under-shorts and the prominent tent he was making within them.

"I think I know what game master wants to play," Sakura clone observed as she slipped her long fingers underneath the hem of his underwear and slowly peeled them down.

Naruto watched the eyes of the two women brighten as he felt the fresh air of the room upon the bare helmet of his engorged length. The Sakura slowly licked the tip of her tongue across her lips and Sakura 's purring became notably louder in the sudden silence that had fallen between them.

"I think master shows us what he wishes of us," the Sakura turned her gaze from the throbbing member to look meet Naruto's gaze. He'd seen that look in a woman's eyes all too often in those past few days.

As she spoke, her long nimble fingers peeled his underwear down far enough for his cock to fully spring upward between the two sinfully alluring ladies.

"And what do you lovely ladies want to do?" Naruto was trying to keep his mind from going all fuzzy with lust. A task which, given the circumstances, was enormously difficult.

"I was thinking we could play for a bit, and then Ino has a surprise for you." Sakura clone carried a playful tone as she began to slip her hand upwards under Naruto's shirt where she was all too happy to find a body that felt like silk pulled tight over steel.

"Ohh and what sort of surprise would that be?" Curiosity was just managing to reign in the call of his steadily growing desire.

"That's for us to know and you to find out but trust me you will enjoy it." Sakura clone slowly lifted Naruto's shirt above his head and both women clearly enjoyed the sight of his lithe yet powerful body.

"We sure did," Sakura laughed before grasping Naruto's wrist and lifting it over her head to slip her shoulders beneath his arm.

"So just relax," Sakura clone added with a little more understanding in her tone before she leaned over to settle a few soft fleeting kisses along the line of the young man's pectoral muscle. "And enjoy the show."

Even given the situation, Naruto found heat rushing to his face. The sensation wasn't helped in the slightest as Sakura clone settled those pink lips upon the nape of his neck and slowly used them to caress up toward his ear where she began to teasingly nibble on the soft lobe.

"I really wasn't expecting this when you girls had the idea for relaxing this evening." His voice cracked slightly as Sakura tried to one up her friend by slowly tracing light circles down over his belly toward where his cock pulsed with a desperate need for attention.

"What better way to relax than spending time doing something we all can enjoy," Sakura clone poured her sultry, heated whisper directly into his ear.

"Shall we give him what he desires most?" Sakura's fingers stopped as they stroked through the small pelt of hairs just above his smooth length.

"You already are," Naruto interrupted with a small chuckle. He couldn't quite believe even this was happening to him.

Those three words brought an expression of slight surprise upon the fair faces of his companions. It was shortly after that when they looked between each other and nodded almost imperceptibly.

"Then we will give you more." Sakura clone flashed a brilliant carnivorous smile up at him as her fingers slipped around his cock and gently squeezed the rigid member.

"So much more." Sakura moved to mesh her lips against Naruto's and the young man found himself suddenly ravenous.

The arm that was settled across the voluptuous woman's shoulders pulled her tightly to him. Her large soft tits cushioned themselves against his chest as their tongues danced and Sakura's soft breathless moans filled the tent when she occasionally found a moment to breathe.

Sakura was in heaven, in the few weeks after she had declared her love to Naruto her life had changed for the better beyond what she had even dreamed about. Her master loved her with all his heart and she knew that she wanted to spend the rest of her life by his side helping him in his plan to become hokage and whatever he had after that. Not only did she now have the love of her life in her arms but her best friend who she considered a sister was now part of her family. If this is what happened in just a few weeks of being with Naruto she couldn't wait for the future. In any case it came as a rather wonderful surprise when she felt Naruto begin to tease and tantalize her lips with light caresses before delving deeper to draw forth a blissful harmony from her mouth.

the sakura clone, who had been busily enjoying the feel of Naruto's cock slipping through her fingers, was actually quite taken aback by Sakura's sudden wanton display, to see Sakura so hungrily kissing the young man was quite the sight. Sakura clone decided she wanted some of that fire for herself and reached across to give Sakura's curvy bottom a pinch with her finger nails.

"Ow!" Sakura suddenly bolted upright and rubbed her bare bottom with annoyance at the slightly painful interruption.

Sakura clone happily seized the moment and claimed his lips for her own. The sudden change in partner shocked Naruto, though not quite enough to protest as those cherry lips were just as silky smooth and succulent as Sakura's had been. What's more her silky skin was a great pleasure as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and held herself against him.

Those soft purrs became steadily louder and louder as he kissed the clone. His hand slipped around her to slowly stroke its way over her back. She clearly enjoyed the sensation as she happily slipped her tongue forth to meet his and her hand quickened its pace as it glided up and down along his length.

Sakura let out a little 'hmph' of irritation at having his attention stolen away like that. A wicked smirk decorated her plush lips a moment later as she plotted the best way to take back that attention.

As a result, the rather incredible feeling of making out with a gorgeous pink haired med-nin was accompanied by the sensation of Sakura's warm wet lips planting a heated kiss on the swollen helmet of his cock. He barely had a chance to gasp before he felt those lips open to slowly slide down over his throbbing tip as her mouth slowly engulfed him. The action made Naruto reluctantly part his mouth from the clone, leaving her with her eyes closed in a slightly dreamy haze as he looked down toward Sakura.

The scrumptiously proportioned woman was propped upon her hands and knees, her ankles crossed over each other and her fingers digging into the soft cushions beneath them all. He watched the way she lowered her head and felt more of his extremely pleased cock being pushed up inside that incredible suckling heat. The things she started to do with her tongue made him almost shred one of the pillows in half. Her big round tits were flattened against his thigh as he looked over her from her lips surrounding his cock to the wonderful curve of her bare bottom that was thrust up into the air.

Seeing that things were moving along and loathing the idea of being left behind, Sakura clone quickly lowered her self for her face to disappear behind Sakura's now slowly bobbing head. Shortly after that, Naruto felt his jeans being tugged further down his legs until the sensation of another tongue gently lapping at his balls threatened to send him over the edge.

That was when Ino's finally stepped into the room.

The moonlight coming from the windows along with the small candles illuminated the slender perfection of the beautiful female figure in such a way as to leave Naruto breathless. His eyes widened in true astonishment when he saw her. She'd taken the time to apply a little make-up leaving a smoky darkness around her blue eyes and darkening her lips into a mouthwatering cherry-red. She had rubbed scented oil into her skin, leaving the honey gold with an entrancing shine that made his throbbing cock twitch in the confines of Sakura's silken lips.

She wore a tiny bikini of silver decorated with beautiful golden patterns that was fit for a royal mistress. Her long bare legs gleamed in the light of the small flames and a little glint of metal drew Naruto's attention to the golden anklet just above her foot. The very sight of her was a sinful treat to his eyes. Then she stood and walked before where both Sakura and the clone Sakura were busily lashing their tongues over his manhood. Each step made the gentle curve of her hips sway hypnotically as she placed a hand upon her waist and offered Naruto a sultry wink from beneath long dark lashes.

"Hello again, master." Ino turned around and parted her feet on the ground to display her truly magnificent round bum for closer inspection.

Forming a coherent thought was well beyond Naruto's capabilities by that point.

Sakura and her clone began working in tandem. Their tongues slowly slid up along the sides of Naruto's extremely pleased cock until they met at the peak and the two women started eagerly making out around his swollen tip. The golden string pulled tightly across Ino's hips glimmered in the candle light as she placed her hands upon her thighs and slowly bent over. The small triangle of metallic fabric covering Ino's smoothly shaven pussy slowly came into view. He watched as the thin fabric pulled tight, outlining the appealing petals of her pussy. The sight was utterly enthralling, becoming even more so as Ino slowly wiggled that gorgeous ass for his viewing pleasure.

Without taking his eyes away from that incredible sight, Naruto lifted himself to extend out his hands and slowly reach out to settle his open palms on the bare backs of Sakura clone and the Sakura. It wasn't long until he felt the strings that tied across their backs. A gentle pull was all it took for the flimsy garments to spill open and reveal the delights they'd been covering.

Sakura and her clone both giggled in sultry harmony as they ceased their loving attention on his cock and sat upright to pull their unraveled bikini tops over their heads. It was difficult to pry his eyes away from Ino as she smoothly slipped into a graceful forward roll, coming to lay upon her back with those long legs stretched up into the air.

Sakura's bared breasts were enthralling to him as they gleamed from the sweat in the candle ligt. Without the assistance of the bikini they hung proudly on her chest and displayed large ruby tipped nipples that made Naruto's mouth water with anticipation.

If they had called it a day right then and there, he would have died a content and exceedingly happy man.

Yet these incredible women seemed to have no intention of slowing things down. Ino brought his attention back to her erotic display by rolling over onto her hands and knees and crawling over to settle herself before him.

"There is a game I want to play master. Would you like to play with us?" The sensual beauty batted her eyelashes with feigned innocence as her friends giggles of anticipation drifted to his ears.

"Kitten, I'd be willing to go along with what ever you came up with right about now." He was surprised to hear his own voice laced with such rampant desire.

The woman's eyes widened along with her sultry smile as she heard his reply. She definitely liked her master's answer.

"Well, my sweet master, as part of our Kunoichi training part of our ability relies on our ability to make men want us..."

"Consider that goal more than exceeded," Naruto's eyes rested upon Ino. She found heat rising to her cheeks, for the man looked upon her with such scintillating devotion.

"We w-want to be the center of all you crave." Ino paused to take a slow breath and regain her own composure. "Therefore there is a game to test our skills."

"You will watch Ino dance for you," Sakura purred into his ear.

"If you touch her, you lose," the Sakura clone punctuated her own words by flicking her tongue gently across his earlobe.

"All the while Sakura and her clone shall do anything you desire," Ino finished.

Best. Game. Ever.

"How do I win?"

Sakura clone turned away and plucked a sand timer from in amongst a collection of oils and lotions. She then turned back to Naruto and settled the timer on the ground right between Ino's kneeling thighs.

"Take out your desire upon us whilst forgoing Ino's welcoming touch long enough for the sand to empty and you shall be the victor." Sakura settled her lips to slowly trace along the nape of Naruto's neck between her words.

"Do I get anything for winning?"

Ino flashed a white toothed grin. "I think I can conjure up a suitable reward for such a display of master's iron will."

Both Sakura and her clones laughed like jovial birds in between the butterfly kisses they were placing across Naruto's bare flesh.

"And if I lose?"

"Then master will be spent and I shall be content in the knowledge that he cannot resist me."

"Well, I'm game for it." Naruto nodded.

Ino clapped her hands together and slowly lowered them to the timer between her open thighs.

"Now master, you must always keep your eyes upon me. No cheating." She turned over the timer and sand began to pour into the empty lower glass bell.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

The moment his words left his lips, the graceful woman before him sprung to life and began her dance. It began as a smooth display of her innate flexibility as she spun up to her full height like a blossoming flower. The gentle slopes of her slender figure flickered in the candle-light as her hips began to move in little circles whilst her arms reached above her. Those large succulent breasts lifted proudly on her chest as she leaned back, grasping the wall behind her to keep her balance.

Naruto found himself frozen solid. The woman before him shifted with such delicate movements that he hardly dared breathe in fear of spoiling the enthralling show.

"Master, we are yours now," Sakura's voice chimed a little reminder that playtime had begun.

As if she'd thrown a spark into the bonfire, Naruto pulled his right arm forwards and scooped the voluptuous woman into his lap. Sakura's sultry smile widened upon his sudden show of enthusiasm and she quickly swung a leg over his hips to straddle him. Settled snugly in his lap, she wrapped her arms about his shoulders and enjoyed the smooth waves of tight muscle as her fingers settled against him. Her plentiful breasts flattened against his chest like two warm, welcoming pillows. The shiny material of her bronze bikini-thong came to rest against the under-side of his cock. Unraveling the strings that held the thin triangle of fabric in place was easy enough for Naruto and the flimsy garment was gently slipped between her legs to be cast aside. The sensation of that silky material being pulled across her labia sent a bright tingle through Sakura's body.

The man then ambushed her as he settled his lips to hers, all the while looking over her shoulder upon Ino's dance. Sakura let out a little moan as her lovers lips meshed with hers slowly kissing her as his hands roamed her body. Sakura enjoyed the slow passionate kiss and the feel of her lovers lips before her mouth opened and he tasted the rich flavour of her when their tongues meshed together.

Sakura's arms tightened around his shoulders and she began to move her curvy hips in order to slowly slide her pussy against his burning length. He felt the sweet slippery sensation of her rubbing against him. His eyes remained dutifully settled upon Ino as Sakura lifted herself up onto her knees and reached between them. A subtle, simmering touch of her gentle fingers wrapped around his member and the woman's breath expelled over his lips as the bulging peak settled between the valley of her welcoming lower lips.

Ino watched Sakura sink down upon their love and heard the little whimper of bliss escape full painted lips. Naruto's eyes remained fixed upon her body and she exposed every visible inch to him, offering herself up in amidst the graceful movements of her obscenely beautiful dance. Sakura couldn't retain enough control of herself to maintain contact with Naruto's lips and reluctantly broke free of his kiss to exchange one pleasure for another.

She settled her head upon his shoulder and he quickly nuzzled his mouth against her neck, his eyes watching Ino all the while as Sakura's hips slowly rolled back and forth against him. Behind him, he felt the slight shift of weight in the pillows and felt the sakura clone's hands sliding over his back. The clone traced the slopes and contours of his musculature before gently beginning to knead the tense flesh. The tips of her manicured nails poked against his skin but the pressure remained in the pads of her fingertips as they eased out the knots of stress in his shoulders. The massage of his back continued as Sakura's welcoming pussy massaged his rigid cock.

Ino upped the ante by reaching behind her back whilst lightly swaying those slender hips. The strings of her skimpy top fell down and she slid her arm beneath the cups before smoothly bending forwards and then flicking her hair back over her head. The little bikini top was sent along with it to sail through the air and land behind her. The woman offered a mischievous smile as her arms folded over her apple sized mounds and she spun about on the spot to wiggle her bare bum back at him. The tantalizing temptress obviously aimed to draw his lust crazed mind to her. Sakura's body was wonderful with her naked hourglass figure sliding against him. Yet her pace was determinedly slow and Naruto yearned for more.

A steady little feral growl rumbled up from his throat to send a heated thrill across Sakura's neck. Ino's eyes widened with gleeful anticipation and she faced away from her master before unfolding her arms. The sight of her breasts was barred to him as he was left to watch her bare back whilst she slid her hands down across her sides and over the smooth skin of her outer thighs. This movement brought his attention to the insides of her legs and he saw the way the skin at that heavenly apex was freshly wet. The gold and silver fabric was practically dripping with her arousal at watching her master fucking her best friend. She then spun around and lifted her hands up above her head to display dark brown nipples peaking the gorgeous breasts she had kept hidden.

Though Ino didn't quite have Hinata's assets, the little shake of her shoulders still had the desired effect of making those lovely perky globes bounce in the candlelight.

That was when Naruto, who had been running his own hands along Sakura's flanks, quickly pushed the woman back into the pillows. Her head came to rest no more than a few inches from Ino's bare feet and her legs raised into the air. The pink haired woman had little time for cries of shock or surprise. The Sakura clone looked over his shoulder at Ino, a smile crossing her beautiful features.

"Kami…yes Naruto…fuck me…yes make me yours" Sakura's words rang out through the room as Naruto began to thrust inside her body. She felt herself suddenly caught up in a battering hurricane of bliss as he leaned over her to rest on his arms.

Ino almost ceased her movements at the sight of Sakura so willfully being ravished by the strapping male. Her own breathing had grown heavy in amidst the euphoria of her dance and the deeply erotic sight before her. Yet the sudden intense fire in her master's eyes, still set firmly upon Ino's body, was making her downright unsure of herself. She was sure that there was no way Naruto would be able to resist her as she danced, even with sakura in his arms.

Sakura suddenly screamed beneath him as her orgasm seemed to rip through every nerve in her body. Her fingernails clawed at the slopes of his steely pectoral muscles and her legs quickly wrapped around him to meet his relentless thrusts with a downright revelatory desire. She was enjoying how hard her master was fucking her, every thrust burying him self up to the hilt in her, sending pleasure and a little bit of pain racing through her boy. As far as she cared, the game was over. The game was damned. She wanted those eyes looking into hers when he broke her world apart once more.

The wish was not to be granted, for Naruto never took his eyes from Ino the entire time. Fresh drops of sweat slipped down along the ripples of muscle across his back. He felt the sakura clone's smooth, wet tongue slowly licking over those churning muscles as she clearly wanted to be a part of that moment.

Not to be bested, Ino regained her senses. Her dance was over but there was still sand left yet to pour through the glass. A truly wicked idea formed in her mind. A last resort.

Naruto watched the seductress as she took one step toward him. The new position over Sakura's rapidly quivering body allowed Ino to slip one foot on either side of the woman's head.

"Remember master, no touching." Ino found her voice and shivered as it emerged as barely a whisper.

Naruto continued to watch her. The sand was about to run out. He was about to win and enjoy all the rewards that came with it. A grin of newfound victory split his handsome features.

Then Ino un-tied the thin strands of golden string keeping her succulent pussy covered. Her scent filled the youthful male's nostrils and his mouth began to water for a taste of her. Ino quickly denied him that taste as she bent her knees to lower her body down to crouch. Her legs parted wide and she reached down between them to use her delicate fingers to spread open her labia. He drank in the sight she so decadently exposed to him. Deep pink in colour, flowing with arousal that spilled in little drops to Sakura's cheek and burning with the heat of her own desire.

In that moment, as her spread pussy lowered down upon Sakura's mouth, the woman beneath him bucked wildly. Her back arched to thrust her wonderfully full tits against his chest as her head lolled backwards and her tongue slid deep into her friend's open cunt.

Sakura lost herself completely in her climax, her legs unraveling to flail wildly as he body trembled with uncontrollable force. Naruto couldn't keep that steady rhythm that had kept him sane for so long and the final strand of his resistance broke.

the sakura clone from behind as Naruto lifted himself up to grab Ino's all too willing form and pull her to him. Perky breasts cushioned against hard muscle, strong hands grasped at the woman's perfectly rounded ass and she gave little resistance as he wrestled her to the ground.

"Yes master! I am yours. Always yours," she whispered between errant breaths as his lips sought out hers. Her arms wrapped about his shoulders, her fingers ran through his golden mane of hair and finally she felt his length sink into her fiery pussy.

The words were sealed with a passionate kiss as their bodies locked together. Naruto was astonished, first at the way Ino's tight pussy began to squeeze and offer slippery caresses to his swollen cock. The way she moved beneath him was like some kind of wild thing, shifting to mould her body against his and intertwine their limbs together in a ferocious rhythm.

One hand dug into the pillows by her head whilst the other had slid beneath her to grasp her tight ass. Ino's mind was swept up in an enormous wave that built itself higher and higher before crashing against the shore with a deafening thunderclap. Naruto felt the way her body clamped suddenly against him to sink every inch of his pulsing member deep inside her where he could no longer hold back. As her slick inner folds convulsed and gushed her nectar around him, he felt the creamy heat of his own release rising up his length. The initial burst of that thick liquid bliss as it spurted into her sent her body into another quick high of intense euphoria. After the monumental build up she felt him pour into her hungry body again and again. The last of his strength allowed him to roll onto his back, slipping his still-hard length from her pussy as every muscle in his body seemed to relax.

It didn't take long before he felt a familiar tongue lapping at his waning length. Finding the strength to lift his head, he looked down and saw sakura licking up the cocktail of himself, Sakura and Ino with an eager cat-like enthusiasm. After lapping up the juices from his lower belly and his thighs, she gulped the length of him into her mouth and began to bob her head as wet suckling noises quickly filled the tent.

"Well...I guess...I lose..." Naruto was trying not to pant and failing miserably. The sudden quick oxygen intake was making his eyesight go slightly fuzzy. He focused on the ceiling of the room above them and waited for his eyes to focus.

He felt Ino's hand seek out his own as they laid side by side. A quick turn of his head left him facing her sensual beauty and he glanced down to see the sweaty sakura clone busily licking around Ino's freshly fucked cunt.

"Master plays the game very well," she teased, unable to stop smiling in the afterglow of what had been some shockingly mind blowing sex.

"Beginners luck." With his free hand, he reached down between his legs and saw sakura's bright emerald green eyes looking back up at him. Her lips were sealed tightly around his cock as she took it to the tight entrance to her throat and beyond.

"I would say its more practice makes perfect," Sakura lifted her head from between Ino's spread legs to disagree.

Naruto oddly felt heat rising to his face again. Given the circumstances even he thought that he might have a little more confidence. Chiding himself for the reaction, he looked down to Sakura clone who had unfortunately not been able to pry the other women apart from him for long enough to find her own action. When she saw him looking down upon her she felt his cock twitch against her tongue. The recovery was quick as she continued to eagerly suckle at his length until it stood up like a fence post. Releasing the stubborn treat from her mouth with a little pop, she blinked at it and looked up at him with wide eyed wonder.

Naruto suddenly felt a little more confident and offered the pink haired female a quirk of the corner of his mouth. What he said thereafter quickly diverted all eyes in the room to him.

"Best two out of three?"


	9. Pink perfume

A Clan Reborn: Chapter 9

Sakura was on her way to her mother's house, with naruto just days away from taking the hokage chair and having gotten closer to releasing Shiori they had decided that it was time to start on phase two of his plans.

Her mother was the head of the civilian council in charge of trade, a very important position for a very important job, and if Naruto had the council heads undivided loyalties it would make his plans much easier. Sakura knew exactly just how she was going to do it, her pussy tingling as her plan raced through her mind.

Sakura had quickly come up with her plan and was looking forward to it for more reasons than one. Her fingers absently straightened out the short sundress she was wearing as she opened the door to her mother's house. Entering the house she could see it was as clean as always and hear her mother humming to herself in the kitchen.

Hearing her mother a small frown crossed her lips, ever since her father had died during the war her mother had thrown herself into her work. Sakura hoped that after today her mother would be able to lighten up more, maybe even sell her house and move to the estate with them.

Walking into the kitchen Sakura sat her large purse down on the table as she watched her mother go about her work cleaning the stove top. Sakura had always admired her mother for her strength and knowledge, but also for her body. Looking at Mebuki sakura could see that time had been kind to her mother because even though she was in her forties she still looked like she was in her early or mid-thirties.

Sakura stood there for a moment and admired her mother from behind, watching as her tight pants hugged her hips and how her blouse fell down a little giving a glimpse of the large breasts sakura had suckled at as a child and envied as a growing girl. Sakura also noticed that she had let her short dirty blond hair down from where it usually rested clipped up out of her way, her hair more of a golden brown unlike Naruto's or Ino's fell down framing her face as she cleaned the inside of the oven below the stove.

"Hey mom I'm home" sakura called out cheerfully as she walked forward and hugged her mother as the older woman turned around. Holding her tightly Sakura could feel her mother's slightly larger breasts pressing into hers as Mebuki wrapped her arms around her daughter.

"Hey sweetie what are you doing here today I wasn't expecting to see you until our lunch date later this week. Ohh dear nothing has gone wrong has it? Naruto and Ino are ok I'm sure or I would have heard the news in the markets?" asked Mebuki worried that something had happened to cause her busy daughter to come see her in the middle of the week.

Sakura chuckled and took a step back though her hands were still on her mother's arms. "No everything is going great, it's going better than I had ever dreamed it would" said "I just wanted to come see you, ever since dad died you have been so sad and lonely that it worries me some times."

"Ohh don't be silly dear there's no need to be worried I'm doing just fine. Now I was about to make some tea and rest anyways so why don't you go hang out in the living room until I get it fixed and you can tell me how things have been going with your fiancé and his clan." Said Mebuki putting on a strong face for sakura and shooing her out of the room, as she started the water for the tea she thought over what sakura had said. Truly she had been really depressed after her husband's death; the only thing that kept her spirits up was how happy her daughter was now that she was with Minato's son.

As Sakura sat in the living room she took the special bottle of perfume out of her purse and sprayed it on herself, after that she took out a gold and red tube of lipstick and applied it to her lips. The perfume and lipstick were both concocted by her and Ino using some of the pheromones naruto produced along with imbuing it with the Kyubies chakra. Normally this would allow them to control anyone of the feminine persuasion to basically become their slaves. But for Mebuki, Sakura had decided to use a less powerful version believing that it wouldn't be that hard to get her mother on their side.

Mebuki started to feel warmer the longer she had been sitting on the couch next to sakura. Rubbing her chest she pulled her blouse down just a bit more to try and cool off, sakura watched seeing that the perfume was starting to take effect. Sliding closer to Mebuki she continued making small talk paying attention as her mother undid a button on her blouse revealing more of her flushed skin to sakura.

The whole time they had been talking Sakura had scooted closer and closer to where she was practically on top of Mebuki. Reaching one hand over sakura placed it on her mother's head "Are you getting a fever mom you look kind of hot" she said meaning it in more than the medical way.

"No, it's just a little warm in here." said Mebuki a little breathlessly, for some reason the feel of her daughter being so close to her had been making her hotter and hotter and feeling her touch had about made her moan out in ecstasy.

"You look a little bit stressed why don't we go sit on the bed and I'll give you a massage and we can talk about the day." Said sakura placing her hand on Mebuki's leg.

"I haven't had a nice massage in a long time I think that would be nice." Said Mebuki leading the way into the bedroom, closing the door behind them sakura motioned for Mebuki to get on the bed before climbing up and sitting down behind her. With her mother between her legs sakura went to work.

Sakura slowly moved her hands over Mebuki's shoulders, using the medical chakra to relive the tired muscles. Moving her hands over Mebuki's neck Sakura listened to her quiet moans, the potion taking effect causing her pleasure to increase and her inhibitions to decrease.

Sakura slowly slid the blouses thin straps down off Mebuki's shoulders, the cloth loosening and revealing more of Mebuki's large round breasts and soft skin. Sakura started to massage Mebuki's chest and collar, her fingers slipping down to glide over the top of her mother's breasts.

Mebuki let out a sharp surprised gasp as she felt Sakura's lips press against the back of her neck. She wasn't as surprised by the second or the third, and was starting to enjoy the feeling of Sakura's lips trailing kisses on her neck.

"Take your blouse off for me mom." Commanded Sakura, her voice a gentle whisper in Mebuki's ear, her lips grazing the skin behind her earlobe.

"Why do you want me to do that Sakura?" asked Mebuki thorough moans as Sakura's hands started to massage more of her breasts.

"Because I told you to mom, because your breasts are tired and aching for a relief that only my fingers can give them." Whispered Sakura, her tongue licking up Mebuki's neck, Mebuki found that her breasts were aching and Sakura's hands did feel so good. Grabbing the hem of her shirt she lifted it over her head and threw it away, the nipples on her breasts hardening as the cool air brushed over them.

Mebuki couldn't hold back her loud moan as Sakura's hands came down and started to massage her boobs, palming them in her hands as she rubbed them all over.

"That's it mommy moan for your little girl as she plays with your boobs. Let me hear how much you enjoy me massaging your breasts." Commanded Sakura her voice louder but still gentle as she rubbed her hands up and down her mother's chest and boobs.

"Ahh keep going that feels so good, I haven't felt like this in years." Said Mebuki laying her head back on Sakura's shoulder as the pink haired girl started to explore more of her mother's exposed skin.

Bringing a hand up Sakura tilted her mother's chin around before dipping her head down and surprising Mebuki by giving her a long deep kiss. "Ohh I plan to keep going, I'm going to turn you into my mommy slut, then I'll have some things I want you to do."

"Whatever pleases your mistress." Says Mebuki, feeling her blood grow hot with arousal as Sakura calls her a slut.

Stroking her mother's cheek with her hand Sakura was happy to see her mother's arousal. Sakura loved her mother in more ways than one and was glad Mebuki was returning the feelings. She knew one of the first things she would make her mother do after they were done would be sell her house and move to one of the houses in the clan estate where she would be around family and not so alone anymore.

"Since you are so eager to please me slut why don't you take off those pants and show your daughter that beautiful pussy of yours." Commanded Sakura, her voice soft but firm as her hands rubbed over Mebuki's stomach.

Mebuki's fingers quickly started to undo the buttons revealing her shaven pussy, her lips glistening when juices from her excitement. Sakura's fingers quickly started to explore, running over the outer lips spreading them and letting the juices leak out.

Sucking at Mebuki's neck Sakura looked at her mother's exposed body. "Did my dirty little mommy not wear any panties? From now on you need to always wear some sexy panties, master and I both enjoy taking them off and revealing what they hide."

"Yes mistress" replied Mebuki thinking of the young blond hokage holding her down and playing with her through her panties as Sakura watched.

Slowly sliding her fingers in deeper Sakura started stroking at her inner core, her fingers brushing up against the inside of Mebuki's vagina as her thumb rolled over her exposed bud. Sakura kept up her long slow strokes, her three fingers spreading Mebuki's pussy as Sakura explored her mouth with her tongue. Slowly drawing her mother closer to her edge Sakura sped up the strokes as her other hand played with Mebuki's exposed clit.

"Ohh Sakura I'm all most there, faster baby girl make me cum, faster make your mommy cum." Screamed Mebuki, finally reaching her climax, she seemed to cum for a minute moaning hard as her cum squirted half way across the room.

Sighing she slump back enjoying the feel of Sakura's hands massaging her again." Mm my mommy slut is a squirter. I can't wait to see just how far I can make you squirt, and how accurate you can be." Said Sakura.

"I have a surprise for you mommy. But first I want you to use your beautiful mouth and eat out your daughters pussy." Said Sakura, she watched Mebuki stand up getting a good look at her mother, letting her eyes linger on the firm breasts and glisten pussy. Though her mother was entering her forties she still had the look of a younger woman.

Standing between Sakura's legs Mebuki bent over, her hand tilting Sakura's head back so she could lean down and kiss her. Gently kissing her daughter's lips Mebuki ran her tongue out tasting the pink flesh. Sakura opened her mouth inviting her mother's tongue in to explore.

The two slowly kissed moaning into each other's mouth as their hands roamed each other's body. Teaching down Mebuki lifted up Sakura's sundresses leaving the pink haired girl naked on the bed. "My cute little Sakura has grown into such a beautiful woman." Said Mebuki taking in the sight of her daughter.

Leaning forward Sakura took one of Mebuki's nipples in her moth and started sucking on it as her hands squeezed Mebuki's breasts. The feel of sucking was causing Mebuki to feel great, she had always loved the feeling of breast feeding. "That's it mistress suck on your mommy's slutty breasts just like when you were a baby."

Switching from one breast to the other Sakura slid her hand down and started to run it over Mebuki's slit getting her fingers nice and wet. Bringing her wet fingers back up she spread the juices over Mebuki's breasts before licking them off. Smiling she looked up and saw the pleased flushed expression on her mother's face.

"Are you enjoying this slut? Do you like having your little girl suck on your boobies and play with your pussy?" asked Sakura digging her middle fingers into Mebuki's snatch causing her to squirt a little and drench Sakura's face and breasts. "You're a horny slut aren't you, cuming again like a bitch in heat, lick the cum off me like the bitch you are." Ordered Sakura.

Happily Mebuki got down on her knees and started to lick at the juices now running down the valley between Sakura's breasts. Enjoying the taste of her own juices Mebuki quickly cleaned Sakura off wanting to taste her daughter's juices.

Placing her face in front of Sakura's slit Mebuki inhaled, smelling Sakura's sweet scent before prying apart the slick lips and sticking her tongue in tasting Sakrua's juices. Liking the feel of their mother's mouth on her pussy Sakura grabbed her head and pressed it in tighter.

"That's it slut lick my pussy, eat out your daughters dirty little pussy." Commanded Sakura grinding her pussy against Mebuki's face.

Mebuki doubled her efforts licking and sucking at Sakura's young pussy. Her nimble fingers playing with Sakura's clit. "That's it mommy I'm about to cum, lick my pussy and make your daughter cum." Screamed Sakura, Mebuki tried to swallow all of the delicious juices but they just started coming to fast. With a scream Sakura pushed Mebuki closer as her juices gushed out and ran down Mebuki's chin.

Letting Mebuki sit back Sakura saw her juices glisten on her face. Capturing Mebuki's mouth with her own her tongue demanded entrance searching and tasting her juices. Slowing the kiss Sakura licked and kissed Mebuki's face clean before rubbing her thumb over Mebuki's cheek.

"That was delicious mistress. I hope your mommy slut did good enough to earn her surprise." Begged Mebuki her skin flushed with excitement and exertion.

"Get on the bed and get on your hands and knees. Don't turn around until I tell you to." Said Sakura watching her mother's shapely rump as she climbed up on the bed; Mebuki heard Sakura leave the room, she could hear Sakura moving around in the other room but didn't dare turn around. After a few moments of waiting Sakura returned, her hands rubbing over Mebuki's butt cheeks before slapping one causing Mebuki to let out a yelp in surprise.

"Don't cum until I give you permission slut." Said Sakura, getting close Sakura ran her tongue up from mebuki's pussy up to her ass. Taking two fingers Sakura starts to thrust in and out of Mebuki's pussy, her tongue teasing the rim of her ass.

Mebuki tried to hold it in but the pressure kept building. Sakura's tongue and fingers teasing her. "Ahh I'm cuming." Screamed Mebuki feeling it bubble over. Sakura stood back up her hands rubbing over Mebuki's thighs. Without giving Mebuki any warning Sakura thrusted forward, burying the strap on in Mebuki's pussy.

"What a naughty little mommy slut, panting and moaning like a bitch in heat. I was going to go easy on you at first but now I'm going to fuck you like the bitch you are then maybe you will be able to follow instructions."

Mebuki wasn't able to form a coherent sentence in reply as her pleasure centers overloaded. Sakura pulled out and thrusted in hard, filling Mebuki's cunt with her long hard cock. After a minute Mebuki started rocking her hips pushing back as Sakura's cock scraped across the top of her tunnel.

Soon the two got into a rhythm speeding up where the only sounds were the heavy breathing and the slap of their flesh against one another. "Ohh yes Sakura fuck me. Fuck your mommy hard with your long cock." Cried Mebuki, the sheets getting soaked where she was cuming.

"Your pussy is so tight now wonder you were such a horny bitch." Grunted Sakura thrusting in and cuming in Mebuki's pussy, the splash of the warm liquid surprised Mebuki causing her to thrust her hips back.

Moving over Sakura lay down beside Mebuki. "Now I want you to straddle me and ride my cock till I cum." Commanded Sakura placing her legs on either side of Sakura Mebuki lent down and slowly kissed her daughter as her hands played with her boobs. Reaching up Sakura started playing with her mother's breasts, for a while the two just sat there feeling each other and recovering before the next round of love making.

Lowering her pussy down on the strap on Mebuki stopped one the head was in and started to wiggle around in a circular motion. Keeping the motion going Mebuki started to lower herself down a bit before going back, going a bit more each time.

After a minute or two of teasing Sakura, Mebuki stopped and lowered her self-down all the way. Her eyes started to roll back in pleasure as the cock filled her. Slowly Mebuki started bouncing up and down, getting steadily faster with each thrust. Wanting to be active Sakura grabbed her hips and thrusted up as Mebuki came down causing the blond woman to throw her head back in a yell of pleasure.

The two stayed like that for a while before Mebuki decided to change to reverse cowgirl. Facing away from Sakura and a little hunched over Mebuki started to bounce her butt fast and shallow over the cock. Keeping up the speed she sat back and placed her hands on Sakura's legs using them to stabilize her as she bounced.

Sitting up Sakura ran her hands around Mebuki's waist rubbing at her breasts and belly. "That's it slut cum for me, cum on your little girls cock." Commanded Sakura, moaning Mebuki came but before she could react she was on her back with Sakura's cock in her mouth as Sakura went to town on her pussy.

Mebuki was happy to try out multiple more positions; she had enjoyed it when Sakura had held her close, their pussy's rubbing together causing them to cum and soak the sheets.


	10. Of foxes and milk cows

A Clan Reborn: Chapter 10

"Yes I got it!" shouted naruto as he made a note on a piece of paper, his desk was strewn with books and scrolls, some laying open and others hanging half way off the table. "And wait what? Fuck I can't believe this, no wonder the seal was so hard to break." Shouted an exasperated naruto not sure if he should be glad that the answer to the caged bird seal and Hinata's seal had shown him how to free Shiori, or mad because the caged bird seal along with Hinata's was made using a very dangerous and painful archaic seal for trapping the tailed beasts.

Eventually the happiness won out, he was glad he would be able to free two people he loved dearly and at the same time free an entire clan from slavery, he also realized that it would just waste time to be mad at one of his ancestors from centuries before. Wondering who he should think first naruto yawned and looked up at the clock on the wall. He got his answer when he saw that it was five after three in the am. Getting into a comfortable position naruto closed his eyes and traveled to the quiet clam place in the center of his mind.

"Hello pet" said naruto striding up to the beautiful redhead in front of him. As she ran and embraced him he felt her large breasts squish up against his body and her red tail swish behind her, his dick immediately going hard as she squished herself against him.

"Hello master I trust you have been enjoying the enhancements I've been making to your body." She asked her silk kimono loosening and giving him a view of her large breasts as she rubbed her body up against him.

"I have pet and so have my other pets though I want to know why does everyone act as if they are addicted to my cum.?" He asked while his hand ran through her long flowing hair.

"I thought it would help with your plan master, I knew you wouldn't need it on Sakura -Chan or that Hyuga whore but I figured it wouldn't hurt in the long run." She said obviously happy with herself. Shiori had a thing for Sakura, she had always been attracted to strong female figures like Lady Mito or Kushina and she always felt sorry for naruto when Sakura didn't want to be with him. Though she didn't really come to like Hinata till recently because the Hyuga girl was too weak and lacked the confidence to help naruto when he really needed it, though after pain's invasion she had started to change especially during the war.

Patting her head naruto gently kissed her lips enjoying their soft feel as he rubbed against them, opening her mouth the Kyubi let her master's tongue enter her and explore.

"That was very good of you to look ahead like that shiori and you deserve to be rewarded." He said the hand that was going through her hair dropping down her back to rub at the spot just above her tail. "But before we do I have another surprise for you, I have just about completed the seals to get you out of here. In a couple of days you should be able to exist the real world."

Like a flash naruto was lying on the ground, Shiori straddling him her tail wagging back and forth as she rained down kisses on his face. "Ohh thank you master, thank you thank you, I can't wait to stand by your side out there." She said

"I can't either pet and along with Sakura and Ino you will take your place in the main Namikaze house.

"Do you think you could get Sakura to play with us sometime?" Asked shiori her body rubbing up against naruto's as his hands worked their way under her silk kimono to rub her breasts.

"I would like that; I would like to see you in fox form with her under you sucking your cock." He said, futa had never been a turn on for him but he figured her transformation would be the same as a strap on.

"That would be fun but you know you can do that yourself if you want your transformations turn you into an object and not just an illusion so you could do that." She said.

"Hmm that could prove to be really fun when I make my move on the Inuzuka clan." He thought as Shiori's hands worked his belt loose and lowered his pants. "Does my pet want to play?" he asked looking down to see Shiori with her lips wrapped around his dick and her tail swinging back and forth.

"Come here pet" he commanded his tone soft turning the order into more of a request as Shiori crawled up his body. Staring at her shoulders naruto slowly slid the kimono off her body, laying there and staring at the beautiful fox girl sitting on top of him. Pulling her down towards him he wrapped his arms around her and started to rub her back as he slowly kissed her, his tongue and hers dancing in and out of each other's mouths.

Rolling them over naruto slid his hand down her cheek and neck until he got to her large DD breasts, his fingers sinking in to the soft tan flesh as he squeezed at them causing Shiori to whimper and squirm under him.

"I haven't had the chance to come in here and play with my pet in a couple of weeks you must have been very lonely." He said as his hands played with her breasts.

"I was a little Master but it was nice getting to watch as you fucked your new mates, especially Sakura." Said Shiori squirming under Naruto's touch

"You have a thing for redheads don't you Shiori" said naruto leaning down and kissing along her neck. Taking her hand Shiori put it on the back of his neck guiding his lips up to hers before flipping them over and straddling on top of him.

"You do to master" said Shiori wiggling her but against Naruto's hard cock. Letting out a moan Naruto grabbed onto Shiori's hips pulling her up to where he could position his cock at her moist entrance.

"Then why dont I show you just how much I enjoy fucking redheads" said naruto grabbing her hips and pulling her down onto his cock. Shiori let out a howl as Naruto's hips thrust up slamming his cock into her pussy, leaning forward she started to move her but up and down as naruto thrusted into her. Bending over some more she started to lick at naruto's chest and face, her long tongue playing with his

Feeling playful naruto grabbed a hold of Shiori and flipped her over on her back before pulling out and slamming his cock into her cute little pussy. Grabbing the underside of her knees Naruto held her up a bit as he continued to fuck her cunt, watching as her large breasts bounced back and forth. Letting go of one leg he reached out and grabbed her boob letting his fingers squeeze the soft breast.

Shiori grabbed on to naruto's hand pulling it up on her body and placing it at the base of her neck as naruto slammed into her pussy. Moving his hand to the side of her neck her tilted her head up and leant down to kiss her as she opened her mouth to moan. As his cock slid in and out of the cute fox girl naruto continued to kiss her, loving the feel of her soft hands and tail as they brushed up against him.

Feeling himself grow closer to cuming he pulled out and flipped Shiori over, lifting up her butt so it was in the air. Knowing what was cuming next Shiori started to wag her tail, the long soft fir brushing up against naruto's chest as he positioned himself behind her. Grabbing her hips naruto thrusted into her cunt, his cock filling up her small tight vagina, as he thrusted he grabbed her tail pulling it back slightly causing Shiori to yelp and move father back onto his cock.

Getting a grin on his face naruto summoned a shadow clone and picked shiori up, rearranging himself to fuck her tight little ass while the clone wrapper her legs around him and thrusted into her pussy. After a few seconds the two got into a rhythm stuffing shiori with their cocks at the same time, the pressure building and making shiori cum on the clones cock.

As the two boys' came in her the clone helped lay her down on the bed before disappearing. Spooning up behind her naruto lifted her legs and pushed his cock into her abused pussy, the extra weight of her legs adding more pressure on his cock. Naruto started to nibble on her neck and play with her breasts as they rocked back and forth.

Wanting to be closer to Naruto, shiori turned over to face him, his thrusts not slowing down at all while she moved. Shiori wrapped her arms and tail around Naruto, planting small kisses on his face and lips as he thrust into her.

"I have missed this sexy little body of yours pet, I had about forgotten how good it feels to fuck your dirty little pussy." Growled naruto, grabbing onto Shiori's butt cheeks and massaging them as he came, pulling out Naruto brought shiori into a big hug and held her until the tired fox girl fell asleep. As he drifted off alongside her he thought back to when he had first met her true form.

Flash back to bees training

As the light died back down to a normal level and the energy dissipated naruto looked around to where the fox should be. Instead of a large monster fox laying on the ground he saw a beautiful young woman with long flowing read hair and a large bushy tail curled around her as she lay naked on the floor.

Cautiously walking closer to the woman Naruto could her sobbing coming from her and see her body shaking. Forgetting that the girl was probably the Kyubi and only seeing someone in need of help Naruto rushed to her side, dropping down to his knees and picking her up in his arms holding her while her rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head.

"Hey it will be ok; everything's going to be fine I promise." Said naruto trying to calm the poor girl. Looking down her was stunned by how beautiful the girl was, even crying her golden skin and large expressive brown eyes shown with an allure and beauty. He was also aware of the girl's large breasts that were pressed up against his chest and her soft tail that was wrapping around him.

"I'm sorry master, I'm so so sorry." She cried into his chest her soft hands gripping his shirt and hugging him close.

"Shh its ok you don't have to be so sad." Said Naruto trying to help calm the girl, he wasn't stupid he knew she was the Kyubi he was just confused with the fact that the Kyubi was a beautiful girl and why she was crying on his chest.

"It's my fault everyone hates you, I didn't mean to attack the village I didn't do it on purpose." Said the Kyubi staring up into naruto's compassion filled blue eyes.

"Whoa slow down, how about we start with your name ok." Said naruto his hand idly rubbing over her soft tail causing her to calm down, smiling a little though her eyes were still teary the Kyubi started to explain everything that had happened. It turned out to naruto's shock that the Kyubi when in human form was a beautiful girl of about eighteen named Shiori with long red hair and a DD-cup with and hourglass figure. He was also shocked to find out that the entire reason she had attacked that night was that she was mind controlled by madara Uchiha, though she did add that if given the chance she would have wrecked the village for turning her into a weapon.

"I'm so sorry for you not getting to know your parents and for everyone hating you naruto-sama it's my entire fault." Cried Shiori her voice breaking causing naruto to hug her tightly and try to console her. It was hard for him to see such a beautiful woman so heartbroken, after Sakura and his mother Shiori was the most beautiful woman he had ever met.

"No it's not Shiori you didn't make the villagers do any of those things they did that on their own." He said his lips gently kissing her forehead.

"No I have caused master so much pain even if I didn't mean to, I even tried to take over when master was fighting that guy with the extra bodies, master needs to punish his pet." She said sitting back her tail wrapping around her.

"Punish you what do you mean shiori, and why do you keep calling me master" he asked though secretly every time she called him that his dick twitched in his pants and he got really horny.

"Master needs to punish me, whenever I did something Mistress Kushina would punish me, sometimes she would even bring her mate in here to help." Said Shiori her pussy getting wet at the memories of her punishments, dropping her tail a bit she let naruto get a tantalizing peek at her breasts hoping to entice him to punish her.

"And what type of punishment did you receive Shiori." Naruto asked intrigued at what his mother and possibly father did to 'punish' the Kyubi.

"I was Mistress Kushina's obedient pet, she would have me lick out her pussy or go into my fox form and fuck her. Or she would use her chains and wrap me up and use her toys on me." Said Shiori her face blushing as her eyes landed on the large tent in naruto's pants.

Naruto was getting really horny at the thought of Shiori and his mother going down on one another, or picturing his mother on all fours being fucked from behind by a giant fox like a dog in heat then turning around and using her lips to clean off its cock.

"Will you punish me master, will you punish your bad little pet." Asked Shiori her hand sitting on top of his cock as she started to kiss his neck. "I want you to fuck me hard master, use my body to get rid of all the anger and frustrations you have at the one who ruined your life. Treat me like your personal slut and fuck me till I'm begging you to stop" she pleaded her pussy wet from remembering all the things her mistress had done to her.

"Is that what you want? For me to be your master and you be my pet, me using my cock to fuck your beautiful body whenever I want." He asked his hands coming up to cup her cheeks and move her face closer to his and gently kiss her.

Shiori moaned into the kiss as she felt her masters hands start to explore, his fingers running over her naked body. Leaning into the kiss her fingers instantly went to comb through the beautiful yellow hair he had.

Pulling back from the kiss naruto gazed into Shiori's large almond eyes, his thumb coming up to wipe away the trail of tears on her cheeks. "I'm not going to punish you shiori because you did nothing wrong. If it wasn't for your power I don't know how many times I would have died, if anything I need to thank you for sharing your strength with me." Said naruto

"But master I.." started Shiori only to be silenced by naruto's lips as he leaned forward slowly pressing their bodies against the ground.

"Shh that's enough I want you to know that I don't blame you for what that madara bastard has done" Naruto gently laid her down and took a minute to just stare at the beautiful creature before him. Her body looked like it had been molded from clay it was so perfectly formed and her little fox ears and tail gave her such a cute but sexy look.

Covering her body with his naruto started to play with her large breasts, sucking and pinching them as he listened to the little eeps that Shiori made. As naruto played with her breasts, one of her best features after he tail Shiori though, she rubbed her arms up and down his shoulders loving the feel of the strong muscles. Taking her long tail shiori brushed it against naruto's butt and hips before sliding it over his cock, the feeling making his hard on ache.

"Such a naughty little vixen playing with your master's cock." Grinned naruto as he kissed his way back up her throat and mouth.

"Is master going to fuck his naughty little vixen now?" asked Shiori, grinning naruto wrapped her in his arms and slowly started to thrust in side not wanting to go to fast and hurt her. Naruto was loving the feel of her soft tight tunnel and was seriously wondering why he hadn't tried this sex thing sooner.

As the two lay there with naruto thrusting into her they let their hands roam wanting to fell and remember every part of their lover's bodies. Naruto was really enjoying her soft tail brushing up against him as he thrusted into her.

Though Shiori was enjoying the loving way her master was treating her she still felt like she had to be punished to make up for what had been done to him. So she started to use her fox chakra to make his inner lust and animal come to the top. Soon the red rings appeared around his eyes and he got a devious look in them.

"In my head anything I imagine happens right, so I can make myself as large as I want and cum in that sexy little pussy of yours as many times as I want." Said naruto the red rings fully formed around his eyes. He pictured his already large cock growing to an enormous foot and a half.

Shiori stared at the monster cock, her pussy lips quivering at the thought of having that beast stuffed up her. "Ohh no is master going to rape his little slave with that monster cock." Said shiori in mock horror, Naruto even in his lust haze was confused, weren't they just making love. Then he remembered shiori talking about all the games she and his mother had played and figured this was one of them.

"Ohh yeah you have just been such a bad girl I'm going to have to." Said naruto walking closer to Shiori, getting down on her knees shiori reached out her hands and grabbed on to the massive cock pumping it.

"Maybe if I suck masters cock then he won't have to rape my little pussy." Said Shiori.

"Maybe not let's see how good you can do." Said naruto, shiori wasted no time putting the head of the enormous cock in her mouth. The large member made her cheeks bulge out and saliva started to run past her lips but shiori kept trying to fit all of it she could into her mouth as her hands pumped the shaft.

"I'm sorry master I couldn't fit all of it in, do you think you could help me?" she asked. Placing her mouth back around the cock she felt naruto's hands on the pack of her head pushing her face farther against the cock. Naruto was enjoying the feel of the fox girl's mouth around his aching member, thrusting forward he started to face fuck shiori working a little more of his cock in each time making her throat bulge out.

Shiori was thankful that she was an immortal of she was sure she would have passed out from lack of oxygen at that time. Bobbing her head back and forth she was able to cover about half the cock with her mouth and throat before naruto pulled back. Placing his cock between Shiori's huge tits he let shiori press them together and started to thrust in-between them. Shiori started to slowly sped up her titjob, letting one fall and the other rise at different times, but no matter what she couldn't cover the entire cock.

Naruto meanwhile loved the feel of her soft breasts and especially the way she was using her soft tail to stroke and wrap around his balls. The tail was gently brushing against his large balls before wrapping around his cock and repeating the process, the only thing he didn't like was win the tail tried to tickle his ass. Wanting to make her master cum, shiori pressed her breasts together covering the top of the head when he thrusted, the slick wet rod thrusting up into her breasts over and over.

"I'm going to cum" said naruto thrusting up into her breasts; Shiori held her breasts closed over the large cock as it came. Once naruto pulled out she let her breasts flop back into place amazed at the amount of cum that had been trapped and drizzled down her body.

Taking her hands Shiori quickly grabbed up all she could switching between tasting the white creamy snack and rubbing it into her chest giving her large beach ball breasts a shine. Motioning for her to lie on her back Naruto straddled her stomach before placing his cock in-between her breasts again.

This time it was naruto who held them closed as he fucked her titties, the head of his cock hitting her bottom jaw. Leaning her head down shiori opened her mouth sucking on Naruto's cock as it came on the up thrust. Shiori had always thought that her breasts got in the way but she was glad her master was enjoying her's so much. Shiori watched the large cock thrust back and forth between her slimy breasts, it didn't take long before naruto came on her again covering her lower face in his seed.

"Ohh no I couldn't get master's wonderful cock to go down with my mouth and tits I guess that leaves no choice but to rape my pussy does it." Said shiori bending over on all fours and wagging her tail, Naruto quickly grabbed her hips and positioned himself at her opening. Shiori let out a howl of pleasure as naruto's cock thrusted in, he had only been able to get half of it in at the time but Shiori already felt like she was being split in two.

"How do you like this slave, I'm going to fuck this wonderful pussy of yours until you pass out." Asked naruto thrusting into shiori and causing her to buck forward with each thrust, shiori loved the feeling of her maser taking her and liked being filled with the cartoonish large cock.

"Ohh yes master fuck your bad little slave make my stomach bulge out with your cum. Ohh kami master it feels like you're ripping me in half." Shouted shiori as naruto slammed his cock into her pussy getting the entire foot and a half into her dripping cunt. With a loud grunt Naruto came filling up Shiori's womb and tunnel with his cum.

Pulling out a bit naruto quickly slammed his still stiff cock back into shiori making the girls eyes roll back in her head from having the entire thing thrust into her at once, Naruto continued to slam into the little fox girls cunt cuming four or five times before pulling out and letting a dazed and super happy Shiori fall the floor.

Shiori rolled over onto her back and spread her legs letting Naruto get a good look at all of the cum that was gushing out of her pussy. "Ohh no master is still hard after all of that, I guess he is going to have to fuck his little slaves ass now isn't he?" asked Shiori

"Ohh you bet I will." Said Naruto climbing over shiori and positioning his cock over the sphincter. Thrusting forward her felt the muscles in her tight canal clamp on to his dick. He enjoyed watching her face as he thrusted into her, her eyes started to roll back as he came again and again in her. Reaching down Naruto started to play with her breasts, sucking and massaging them while he thrusted into her.

Cumming one last time naruto pulled out of the fox girl and let his cock retuned to it normal size. Like he had promised he had fucked her into unconsciousness and filled her with so much cum that it looked like she was early in a pregnancy. Wondering what else he could imagine he pictured a small shower wanting to clean himself and Shiori up.

As soon as he thought of it a shower appeared in the corner, picking the fox girl up naruto quickly went and washed the both of them up. Being very gently with shiori, once that was done he imagined a large bed and placed the girl on it. As he watched her sleep he decided that the look of the place was not fit for someone as beautiful as shiori to live in so he decided to make some changes.

Soon the inside of his mind looked like a house with a bedroom, kitchen, and living room, everything you would expect. Now that he was happy naruto went back to the bedroom and laid down beside shiori, he figured it would be the right thing to stay with her until she woke up.

Real world

Naruto was awoken by the feeling of his cock being engulfed in something wet and hot, opening his eyes he looked down to see Ino sucking on his cock, her beautiful blond hair framing her face. Looking up Ino just smiled at naruto, giving his cock a long wet lick before going back to sucking on it.

"Ohh god kitten I'm going to cum." Said naruto his hands gripping the arms of the chair as Ino sucked at his cock. Ino quickly sped up her strokes as her manicured fingers played with naruto's balls. Naruto's cock started to throb before he let out a pleased grunt and cum sprayed into Ino's mouth and coated her throat and mouth white.

Taking her masters cock out of her mouth Ino made a show of swallowing the cum, moaning in pleasure as the tasty liquid slid down her throat. Ino slinked up into the chair naruto was on, her body barely visible through the silky nightgown she wore.

"Mmm good morning kitten." Said naruto placing his hand behind her head and pulling her closer into a kiss." Ino moaned into the kiss her sexy pussy dripping as her breasts and hands rubbed up against naruto's hard chest.

"Good morning master. I came down to tell you breakfast was ready, and when I saw you sitting there I decided to have mine early." Purred Ino as she traced little circles on his chest. Naruto smiled down at Ino, his hand moving down to grab her breast though the thin material, his thumb playing with her hardened nipple.

"What a naughty little kitten." He said feeling her wet pussy pressing up against his cock. He kissed Ino his hands running over her body though the thin material causing Ino to purr and grind up against his cock.

"Mmm what's master going to do to his naughty little kitten?" asked Ino as naruto ran his hands over her body. "Is master going to fuck his kitten little pussy?" she asked moving her mouth next to his ear. "I'm so wet for you master, can you feel how wet my little pussy is, it's all for you master." Purred Ino nipping at naruto's ear, she felt her night gown her lifted up as her pussy slid over the top of naruto's cock.

"Ohh yes master, I've been a bad little kitten. I need master to teach me a lesson with his cock." Moaned Ino as she slid down over naruto's rod, she slowly started to slide up and down the pole, her wet cunt getting it slick as she lifted up and down. "Ohh yes master give your kitten all of your cream."

Naruto watched as her breasts bounced up and down as she bounced on him, her nipples hard and practically poking through the thin blue material. Naruto grabbed one of her breasts roughly playing with it though the material as the other wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Ohh yes master fuck you slutty little kitten, cum in your kitten's cute little pussy." Purred Ino, her voice breathless as she slammed her hips down on top of naruto, the feeling of the silky material along with Ino's tight pussy quickly brought naruto to his limits, cuming in Ino's pussy.

"That was a wonderful way to be woken up kitten especially after sleeping in this chair all night." Said naruto as Ino laid against his chest, his cock still inside her pussy.

"Mmhmm I really love it when I get master's cream for breakfast." Purred Ino as she slowly slid up and down his cock, placing a small kiss on naruto's lips Ino slowly slid herself off of naruto's cock. "Now is master going to come up stairs and join the rest of his cute little pets for breakfast?" cooed Ino

"I would love to have breakfast with my pets' kitten, but I can't go anywhere until you get your sexy little body off of me." Said naruto pretending to try and get up but not being able to.

"But why don't we go up like this master, ill wrap my legs around you like so" she said wrapping her legs around his waist. "And I'll put my arms around your neck." She said pulling herself closer. "And I can use master's cock as a seat." She said sliding her juicy little cunt down on his stiff rod.

Smiling naruto stood up quickly, the sudden change in position causing his cock to burry its self-deep in Ino's cunt. With each step he took Ino would bounce up and down on his cock, the large rod sending mini orgasms though her body and causing her to moan into his neck. The trip up the stairs was one constant moan from Ino as multiple orgasms washed though her body.

Naruto walked up out of the lower levels and into the kitchen drawing stairs from the other girls who were wishing they had won the game of rock paper scissors and had been the one to wake up naruto. Naruto laid Ino down on the counter care full to not let go until her eyes focused back on him. Ino moaned in disappointment as naruto pulled his cock from her cunt, the juices and cum flowing out of her pussy.

Getting down off the counter Ino tried to stand but instead had to grab onto naruto's arm to keep herself steady as her legs were to wobbly to move on their own. The two lovers walked over to the table, the food already prepared and put out by Hinata and Sakura's mother.

Mebuki had quickly moved into one of the houses off from the main building, she spent most of her time that she wasn't working in the trading office helping Hinata around the house. About a week had passed after sakura had went to get her to join them and now everyone was so used to having her around it was like she had always been living with them.

"Good morning master" said everyone as Naruto sat down on the table. The next hour was filled with laughter and talking as everyone enjoyed each other's company before having to leave and go about their business. Soon it was just Naruto and Hinata left, which was ok with him as he had a few things he had to talk to her about.

Leading Hinata down into the archives where he had been studying her sat down on one of the couches and wrapped his arms around Hinata as she snuggled up next to him. "I have a surprise for you Hinata; well really its two suppresses…no make that three but the last one can wait." Said naruto starting to blabber on as he stared into Hinata's face, her large white eyes filled with complete love and trust in him.

Hinata started to laugh as she notices her master get flustered and start to blabber. Leaning up she gently kissed him on the lips silencing the random stream of syllables coming out of his mouth. "What is your surprise master?" she asked in a cute little voice, a teasing tone she was using for revenge at him coming upstairs with his cock incased in Ino's cunt. She wasn't jealous of her blond haired mistress; she was annoyed that she hadn't gotten to watch as the archives were shielded against her eyes.

"Umm…uhh. Ohh yeah I found out how to get rid of the seals on you and your clan." said naruto blurting it all out.

"Really master?" asked Hinata.

"Yes I can free you and your family members, but it's slightly dangerous to remove yours and it's totally up to you to do it or not." Said Naruto explaing about how it was based on an ancient technique for sealing tailed beasts.

"I'm going to do it master, just to show you that the seal doesn't affect how I feel about you" said Hinata giving naruto another small kiss before taking off her kimono and leaving her sitting naked on the couch.

Smiling at Hinata naruto went over to the desk and came back with a bottle of ink and a brush. Hinata watched in amazement as naruto rolled out a large scroll and started to draw circles and symbols on it, his movements fluid and quick as he worked his way out from the center to the farthest corners of the scroll. Motioning for Hinata to come over he had her lay in the middle of the circle before he started to draw on her body connecting the big circle with the one on her breasts.

Hinata felt herself get slightly wet as the cool ink was trailed over her body, the brush softly rubbing over her skin. Looking up she saw her master smiling, apparently he had noticed it also. "Looks like I might have discovered something new for us to try out hina-chan, but for now I need you to remain still as I get done with this seal.

Hinata lay there for ten more minutes as every inch of her skin was covered in seals and runes, she liked the thought of that, her, Tenten, sakura, and Ino had been thinking about getting matching tattoos to show that they belonged to naruto-kun. Ino was going to get it as a tramp stamp above her but, Sakura was going to get it on her arm, Tenten was going to get it on the inside of her leg, and Hinata was going to get it on her breast over her slave seal.

"Ok I'm all done" said naruto snapping Hinata out of her daydream. "Now all I have to do is activate it, this is going to take a lot of chakra so I'm going to go into my golden chakra mode and give you some of mine." Said naruto slipping into the mode that had made him the most famous and feared ninja of the war.

Though while it filled hundreds of villains with fear it filled Hinata with a sense of peace and security as his chakra washed over her, there was a lot of ways naruto could transfer his chakra to Hinata but he settled on the most pleasant way. Leaning down naruto pressed his lips to Hinata's, letting his chakra flow though the connection and into her body.

The chakra empowered the seal causing it to take on the appearance of a golden flame that was burning away the dark evil runes formed by the slave seal. Hinata could feel the slave seal fighting back against the new seal, but the dark runes were no match for Naruto's golden chakra and with a feeling like white hot fire washing over her body and cleansing her of every trace of the seal she opened her eyes finally free of the seal and all of its effects.

Naruto leaned back and let out a breath, he was slightly winded from the amount of chakra actually needed to break the seal, but after a quick lunch and a rest he would be ready to go. He looked back down to see Hinata staring up at him with a blank expression on her face. Naruto started to get worried as Hinata didn't say anything to him or even move.

"Hinata are you ok, can you say anything?" asked naruto getting worried, leaning down he placed he face close to hers trying to hear if she was breathing. "Hinata are you ok, say something Hinata." Begged Naruto, leaning down he thought he heard a whisper, leaning closer and placing his ear over her mouth he listened harder.

"I see dead people." Said Hinata in a calm matter of fact voice. "What?" yelled naruto leaning back in shock and staring back down at Hinata. Not being able to hold it in anymore Hinata let out a loud laugh, her voice filled with humor when she finally got control back from her laughing fit.

"Ohh you should have seen your face master. Ha-ha you looked like you were going to pass out when I said that." Laughed Hinata sitting up beside naruto and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Wait Hinata what happened, why did you do that you scared me half to death." Asked Naruto, who was have usually found such a joke funny if he wasn't the one it was being played on.

"You looked so worried master, and I had been telling you over and over that noting was going to happen to me." She said before looking away like she was remembering something and looking back. "Well that's not totally true something's did happen." Said Hinata.

"Like what?" asked naruto worried that something had happened to Hinata and wondering if they needed to find sakura or Ino.

"Well for one I am finally able to prove to you that I love you and consider you my master, seal or no seal." She said wrapping her arms around naruto's neck and pulling him into a large passionate kiss. Leaning back she stared at him her eyes filling with tears of happiness at finally being able to prove to her master that she was his no matter what.

"I love you Hinata I'm sorry I ever doubted you." Said naruto pulling her in for another kiss before pulling her tight against his body.

"The other thing I learned was that the seal was one of the major reasons I have been having so many problems with my courage and my feelings of being worthless."

"You're not worthless Hinata; you mean the world to me and everyone else in the family." Said naruto pulling her close and kissing her.

"haha I know that now master, without the seal I can see how much it was holding me back and how my feelings were unfounded." Said Hinata "but the one thing getting rid of the seal did not change is how much your little Hyuga slut loves her master."

Naruto couldn't help but laugh as Hinata snuggled her head into the crook of his neck. The two eventually untangled and cleaned up the archive room, getting together the materials they needed to remove the caged bird seal. But before they could go to the Hyuga compound naruto needed to do one final thing. Creating three clones he sent them off and then went to the kitchen to make snacks for the guests as Hinata went upstairs and changed into something more fitting of her new self-assured self.

About ten minutes later naruto heard the doorbell ring on the house. Drying his hands on the towel he walked down the long hall to the front door. Opening it up he was greeted with the ever stoic face of Neji Hyuga, along with Naruto's protégé Konohamaru and his now girlfriend Hannabi.

"Hey boss what you needed to see us for?" asked Kono as he led the way inside, he was slightly angry that his training had gotten interrupted but he hadn't had a chance to see naruto that much now that he was hokage.

"I have something that I need to discuss with Neji and Hannabi, and I invited you here since you are Hannabi's boyfriend and I thought you should know." Said naruto. "Ohh one last thing and I need a truthful answer, have you and Hannabi had sex yet?"

"Whaa boss you can't just go around asking a guy those kinds of questions. I mean you don't see me coming here and asking if you have slept with Sakura or Hinata." Said Konohamaru.

"Ok I'll take that as a no then." Said naruto causing Hannabi to snicker and small smirk to form on Neji's face. "Good that will make things easier."

"Make what easier Naruto-sama?" asked Hannabi.

"I'll tell you in a second first I need to know, Neji did you retrieve the information I sent you for?" asked naruto.

"Yes naruto-sama I have it with me for Hinata-sama to read. I have also taken the opportunity to get some of the family members most loyal to Hinata-sama together and have them ready to move should we need them." Said Neji placing the data scrolls on the table infant of them.

"Great thinking Neji, hopefully we won't need them, but with Hinata's new attitude I don't know what will happen." Said naruto.

"What do you mean Naruto-sama?" asked Neji.

"Why don't you go up to Hinata's room and see what I mean as I catch Konohamaru and Hannabi up to date." Said naruto, bowing as he left Neji went upstairs to see Hinata and tell her some of what he had learned as naruto caught the two lovebirds up on both of the seals.

"And you see since you two have not had sex yet I can use a slight modification to the caged bird release seal to get rid of the one on Hannabi." Said naruto taking a bite out of his turkey sandwich to refill his energy for the work he was going to be doing today.

"I just have one question boss." Said Konohamaru, his voice low as he stared at the ground with his hands laced together. "Can I come with you when you go meet the clan elders?" he asked his eyes full of fury and hate as he looked up at naruto.

"No you can't." Said naruto holding up his hand to stop Konohamaru from complaining before continuing. "When I get rid of the seal on Hannabi I need you two to go the small can compound the Hyuga keep a few blocks from here. You two will be safe there should anything go wrong and can help the clones get it ready for when I start to send those freed of the caged bird seal to you.

"But boss how can I stand by after what they have done to Hannabi?" asked Kono only to get slapped on the arm as Hannabi yelled at him. "Hey I can stand up for myself you know I don't need you to fight for me." Yelled Hannabi.

"Guys be quiet." Said naruto his voice barely raising but still conveying an air of command. "Kono look at Hannabi, you want to do whatever you can to protect her right, and you want her to be safe and happy? How to you think she would feel if you let your emotions get the better of you and you got your self killed. I can see that you still haven't gotten your emotions under enough control, after this whole thing blows over I'm going to send you back to maw and paw to train for a bit." Said Naruto.

"And Hannabi I know you don't need anyone to fight for you and you can handle things by yourself. But you don't need to; you have someone who loves you and will stand beside you and fight with you. He is just wanting to protect you, the same as any fox when his vixen is threatened." Said Naruto.

"Wow boss when did you get so wise." Said Kono.

Naruto just smiled and started to laugh before getting control of himself again. "I discovered some tomes in the cellar written by something called a Jee'di I think they were some kind of ninja samurai hybrid from the time of the great sage. The ones I read was written by someone named Rūku sukaiu~ōkā (Wanna guess what the name means? Putt it into google translate and see if you are right)

As Hinata was filled in on everything Neji had discovered naruto completed the seal to make sure that Hannabi's slave seal was removed, using it as an object lesson on the ability to misuse seals and that it was always good to learn about seals even if they were now obsolete.

Naruto heard Hinata coming down the stairs; he could also hear Neji pleading with his cousin to calm down. "Calm calm you want me to be calm? I am calm you and especially the clan heads will know when I'm no longer calm." Shouted Hinata coming down the stairs and grabbing naruto's arm dragging him towards the door.

"Hey hina-chan where are we going?" asked Naruto trying to calm his enraged wife down, the release of the seal had also release her pent up emotions giving birth to a fiery self-assured woman, one though that could still be turned into a submissive slave whenever her master used what she considered his 'command' voice.

"We're going to have a little chat with my so called clan while Neji gets everyone ready to leave." Said Hinata dragging naruto outside and slamming the door behind her leaving Konohamaru and Hannabi sitting on the couch staring at each other with confused stares.

The trio made good time to the Hyuga clan compound, Neji split off with a small army of naruto clones to get the branch members and the main house members they could trust and start to sneak them out. Naruto knew what kind of mood his wife was in and did not have any pity for the clan members that were going to find their self on the other end of her deadly gentle fists.

Naruto and Hinata were quickly ushered into the compound, Hinata calling for the elders to meet in the main conference room while she went and talked to her father. When they walked into her father's office it was all Hinata could do to keep the smile on her face and act like nothing had changed.

"Ohh Naruto-sama, Hinata-Chan what are you doing here and why did you call a clan meeting is every ting ok?" asked Hiashi a small voice in the back of his head telling him everything was not 'ok'

"I just have one question for you father" Commanded Hinata, her entire being seeming to shift in an instant. The air around her seemed to chill and turn to ice; her hair was floating slightly as chakra swirled around her. But the strangest change was her eyes, her once pure white eyes now had what looked like a golden eight leafed flower in the center of them, the flower seemed to be spinning.

"Your..your eyes Hinata." Stammered Hiashi slowly backing away from his desk as Hinata stepped closer to him.

"Yes father my eyes; it's always about our eyes in this family isn't it. That was why our ancestors came up with that seal to keep the power of our eyes locked away. To keep the clan under their control." Said Hinata stepping forward, Hiashi kept trying to back up until he felt his back impact the wall. "But that isn't all is it? No you couldn't just do with that amount of power; no you had to put a slave seal on your own daughters. Did mother have a seal on her? Is that why she died, did something go wrong with the seal, or did you just get tired or her?" demanded Hinata coming to stand in front of her father, Hiashi could feel the sweat on his skin instantly turn to ice as soon as it formed.

"You..you don't understand what would happen, you don't know what it takes to run a clan." Started Hiashi trying to defend himself, instead he felt as if his whole body was frozen, as if every one of his tenketsu had been hit at the same time with amazing speed and precision.

"No its you who doesn't understand father, it may be too late for you and the other elders but I will make sure it's not too late for the rest of MY clan." Said Hinata striking with speed only a sannin could track. Before Hiashi had even registered the last syllable Hinata's hand smashed against his chest, her chakra surging into his body and vaporizing his heart.

Not looking at her fathers crumpled form Hinata turned around and walked over to naruto, her icy aura melting away as her eyes returned to their normal form. Hinata walked over to naruto, laying her head against his chest and gently sobbing as he hugged her and rubbed her back.

"It's ok Hinata, I know, I know just let it all out everything will be fine." Said naruto wanting to bring Hiashi back to life just so he could kill him again for making Hinata cry like that, the two stood there for ten minutes as Hinata cried, releasing all the pain and sorrow she had suffered over the years under her father.

Catching her breath Hinata leaned up and kissed naruto on the cheek before whispering a thank you in his ear. Hinata pulled herself up to her full height, her demeanor looking like that of a regal princess about to confront her subjects, she stepped out the side entrance of the office and into the room containing the clan elders and all of those not allied with her and Neji.

What happened next surprised everyone as Hinata's eyes flashed golden and the small flower appeared back in her eyes. They soon found their bodies unable to respond as the ice like aura that washed over them seemed to hold them in place. Silently and somehow still looking dignified Hinata stepped up on top of the table and started to pace from one end to the other.

Her voice as she started to lay out the charges against the elders and their cohorts were delivered with an icy breath that felt like the cold hands of kami gripping at their necks. The only one who tried to interrupt Hinata as she spoke to them soon found his head neatly separated from his shoulders and a thin sword of ice shot out of Hinata's coat sleeve.

Though naruto had tried to talk her out of it and convince her there was another way Hinata knew it had to end. She knew what every one of these 'people' were capable of and she was not going to allow any to escape and cause trouble for their new clan in the future.

Like a beautiful specter of death Hinata danced though the room, her hand gently touching each of the elders, her chakra flowing into them and destroying their entire chakra network causing them to quickly die from extreme chakra exhaustion. Hinata slowly turned around and walked back over to where naruto was, making it to her arms before letting the mask slip and the pain at what she had just done come to her eyes.

Two days later

News had slowly spread though the village of a change that had come over the Hyuga, though anyone who looked could see it. The Hyuga members seemed to be out in greater numbers, interacting with their fellow ninja and actually smiling. All of the bird cage seal's had been removed and the branches of the clans brought together with Neji in charge, though he along with everyone else still deferred to Hinata when something that involved the future of the clan came up.

For some reason the Hyuga clan had decided to continue living in the compound near naruto's house and were planning to sale the old clan compound or have it demolished. Something else unexpected happened, naruto wasn't the only one looking in the old scrolls, Neji had found an ancient scroll dating back to the formation of his clan. In it was a simple oath, one that he and every member of his clan took. The oath was as clear as it was strong, stating that whoever the clan gave the oath to they would be bound to serve and protect for the rest of their existence.

Naruto tried to talk them out of it, stating how it was stupid to lock their self in one cage after just getting out of another. But the clan members wouldn't hear of it, they said it was their duty to serve and protect any who would go to such great lengths to free them. Accepting the offer Naruto couldn't help but smile inside, now not only did he have the ever loyal Neji running the clan but the clan its self-had just sworn there never wavering loyalty to him.

Back at the house Hinata's good spirits had quickly returned after a day spent with just herself and Hannabi. Sakura on doing a medical checkup had discovered some interesting things. One was that Hinata's emotions were now less filtered so she was much more fiery and prone to act like Ino or sakura herself when she was younger. This thrilled Shiori and some of the others who had always wished the poor girl would grow a backbone.

The second thing was Hinata's new Dojutsu which they hadn't named yet, just like the Sharingan it was unlocked though emotions, the Hyuuga's suppression of emotions for all those century's and use of the seals was what had held them back from unlocking their second stage.

Sitting in her room Hinata hurriedly unpacked the outfit from the bad she got, quickly discarding her normal purple and black set of clothes for a skimpy two piece bikini that had a white and black pattern of spots resembling a milk cow.

"If master's surprise is what I think it is then this suit will be perfect." Taking out the last two pieces of the costume Hinata fixed the little cow bell choker around her neck getting a nice little jingle out of it when she flicked it with her finger and positioned the headband with the small ears on top of her head.

Sitting on the bed Hinata sat on her knees Hinata had one more surprise waiting for naruto. Going through the hand signs Hinata released a large amount of chakra centered at her breasts causing an intricate seal to light up on each breasts. With a pop and a bounce Hinata's skimpy little bathing suit was straining to hold in her new J-cup breasts as they flopped around for a second. Getting comfortable Hinata sat down to wait for her master though thankfully she didn't have to wait long.

Naruto opened the door with a big smile on his face, though he didn't have any roses or chocolates in his hands he knew that the present he would be giving her was something that she and really himself also had been dreaming about for years. Looking over to where Hinata was sitting on her bed naruto's eyes about popped out of his head as he saw the beautiful raven haired girl sitting on her knees on the bed.

"Wow you look beautiful Hina-chan" said naruto slack jawed as he slowly walked over to the bed, coming up beside her Naruto reached his hand out and ran it down the side of her head feeling her soft silky hair before cupping her cheek in his hand. As Hinata felt naruto's hand cup her cheek and lean in to kiss her she couldn't help but let out a large shiver of delight and expectation, she could the lips of her pussy start to get wet and dampen her bikini bottom just from her master's touch. Closing her eyes she enjoyed the feel of her master's arms wrapping around her as he deepened the kiss, his tongue coming out to play and tease her own.

Opening his eyes after breaking off the kiss naruto just stared into the pale white eyes of his lover for a moment thinking about how much those beautiful white orbs reminded him of the moon and how they matched perfectly with her midnight like hair. At the same time Hinata was having similar thoughts about Naruto's sky blue eyes and his bright blond hair that reminded her of the sun.

After a minute of just holding each other and staring into their eyes Hinata broke away, her arms crossing under her breasts pressing them up and putting them on display. "Master what do you think of you little Hyuga cows new utters." She asked

"Wow they must be one or two sizes bigger what happened to them?" Naruto wondered reaching out and running a hand experimentally over one of her breasts, they were very sensitive he discovered when Hinata let out a loud moan when he lightly squeezed her breasts to see if they were real. Looking down he juices already dripping of her damp petals barely covered by the slim piece of fabric.

"There a J-cup now master, you aren't the only one who has been learning about seals. I found this one on accident when I was cleaning the other day it allows a woman to enlarge her breasts by pouring chakra into them; it's similar to how Tsunade got such a large bust." She said pulling the pads of her bikini down and exposing her large breasts to her master, her nipples stood out taught against her large dark areola.

"There beautiful Hinata and I can't wait to start milking my little cows utters after I give her my present." Said naruto holding her close to him as one hand explored her now larger breasts.

"And wha..whats that going to..to be master?" stammered Hinata, though this time her stuttering wasn't from shyness but from trying to hold back the orgasm that was threating to break her apart as her masters skilled fingers pinched and pulled at her nipples as his teeth nibbled on her shoulder blade.

"Cum for me cow." Commanded naruto his voice quiet but strong as he whispered into her ear. With a loud scream Hinata let the pleasurable sensations flow through her as she came, feeling her juices soak the bottom of the bikini and start to leak out. Laying Hinata down on her back naruto undid the ties to her bikini letting the soaked pieces fall away before ditching his own clothes.

Reaching down naruto ran his fingers down her cheek feeling her soft skin, tracing lower he came to the black lace choker with the little cowbell attached to it. For some reason the choker around the already beautiful Hyuga princess made her seem even more beautiful and gave him an idea he would have to implement at a later time. Flicking the cowbell with his finger he was surprised when it actually jingled, smiling to him naruto leaned down and kissed Hinata, all the while rubbing his hand over her soft cheeks and waiting for her to come down from the blissful place her orgasm had taken her.

"Wow master I don't know if my breasts are always going to be that sensitive, but if they are I might have to forgo wearing shirts or ill drench all of my panties." Said Hinata after slowly moaning and opening her eyes, reaching her arms out Hinata pulled Naruto down on top of her and wrapped her arms around his neck as her legs brushed up against his side. "Now didn't master say something about a present?" She asked in her sweatiest most innocent voice.

Startled for a second by that sweat innocent little voice coming from such a beautiful face naruto quickly got it back to gather. "I did It's about time I started breeding my pets, and I'm going to start by breeding my beautiful little moon eyed cow first." Naruto had barely gotten the words out of his mouth before he felt Hinata's arms and legs wrap around his as tight and they could go and pull him against her and she captured his lips with hers in a hard long kiss.

"Yes master, fuck me, breed your little Hyuga cow I want to be master's baby maker." Scream Hinata as she started to grind her pussy fast and hard against naruto's swollen shaft, her juices getting her rod wet as it pressed against her swollen clit sending bolts of pleasure though her body.

"Ohh I plan to cow I'm going to breed you over and over until your stomach swells up, but first I want to play with those huge new utters of yours." Said Naruto kissing his way down her neck until he got to her huge breasts. Taking one in each hand naruto started to squeeze at the soft flesh watching as his hands sunk in to the large soft marshmallows.

Hinata shut her eyes and threw her head back as she let out a cute little moan from naruto playing with her breasts. The blond haired boy was having fun squeezing and pinching at the large nipples and running his tongue around her areola, he was also liking the face that when her motor boated her they covered his entire head.

After naruto got done playing with her large breasts he bent down and gave her a long sweet kiss, his lips brushing against hers before deepening the kiss. Slowly he started to press his cock against her pussy, the head brushing past the outer lips as he rocked against her. Brilliant blue eyes stared onto moonlike white ones as naruto thrusted into her, his large cock spreading her pussy.

"Why are you crying Hinata?" asked naruto as he stopped thrusting noticing that Hinata's eyes were tearing up.

"Because I'm so happy that master is finally going to breed me and that I get to have his children." Said Hinata causing naruto to bend back down and give her another long sweet kiss.

"Your making one of those super cute faces again Hinata, and I can't wait to have a bunch of little pale eyes blond haired kits running around the house either." Said naruto gripping her tightly and continuing to thrust. Hinata's breasts were now so large that when she rocked they would swing back and hit her in the face so to keep this from happening naruto had no choice but to play with them as he fucked her.

As Naruto continued to fuck Hinata she let out an endless stream of cooes and moans as the thought of having naruot's kids increased the pleasure of having his cock stuffed in her cunt. Watching her cute face as he fucked her naruto got a devious thought in his head.

"If I'm going to breed my little cow then I need to do this right." He said pulling out of Hinata. "Get up on your hands and knees and turn around." Said naruto as Hinata happily jumped up and presented her butt to naruto. Grabbing the large mounds of flesh to steady himself naruto slammed back into Hinata, thrusting as hard as he could and causing her large breasts to slide against the covers. "Look at these huge utters I'm going to enjoy milking those huge tits after I get done breeding my little moon eyed cow."

As naruto's large cock filled her womb Hinata started to drool, the pleasure and happiness causing her eyes to roll back into her head a bit, the feeling of her sensitive nipples rubbing against the bed covers caused her to let out a constant moan.

"I'm glad my little cow is enjoying her breeding session but your wonderful pussy is about to make me come." Said naruto thrusting back in hard and filling her womb with his cock and cum. As the speaking cock entered her womb and filled her with a large load of his hot cum Hinata felt a huge orgasm rip though her body causing her to yell out in pleasure before blacking out for a second.

When she awoke she noticed that she was in naruto's arms, his fingers running though her hair as he held her against him. Noticing that his little Hyuga princess was awake naruto bent down and kissed her on the head before helping her sit up more and lean her head on his shoulder.

"How many children do you want Hinata?" asked naruto his hand idly rubbing over her stomach. He could just imagine how she would look in a few short months with her stomach swollen and round and her breasts heavy with milk for the baby. He knew she was going to look beautiful and not just because she was carrying his child, he also knew that he couldn't wait to fuck her pregnant body and drain her swollen tits.

"As many as you will give me master." Replied Hinata leaning her head over to gently kiss naruto on the lips before going back to staring at her stomach with her byakugan, even though it was too early to see anything even with her eyes.

"Then you better get ready for a house full Hinata-chan."


	11. Cherry Blossoum Lullaby

A Clan Reborn: Chapter 10

"Thanks for helping Naruto" said Sakura as Naruto finished brushing her hair. The two had enjoyed a nice walk through the park, stopping to have a picnic under the cherry trees.

"It was my pleasure I liked it" said Naruto putting his arms around her waist and pulling her closer as her sat behind her, his lips kissing at the back of her neck as he held her tightly against him.

"Naruto are you trying to seduce me?" asked Sakura

"No if I was trying to do that than one hand would be coming up to massage your beautiful perky breasts playing and teasing your hardened nipples. While the other one would slowly wind its way down your stomach to caress and rub at your hot pink pussy before sliding a finger in and out, and in and out adding another and another slowly until I have you so worked up that your squirming in your seat. Then my lips would start to plant little kisses on your shoulder blades as my fingers played with your most sensitive spots until I made you cum." Said Naruto his hand moving over the shirt she had on as he did as he said his hands playing with her nipples under the shirt and stroking her pussy just like he had described to her.

"Look in the mirror Sakura -Chan and watch as I make you cum, if we were on the bed you could see my fingers thrusting in and out of you. You could see how wet it feels to my fingers, you could watch as your lips quiver and tighten around my fingers drawing them into your core as I speed up my thrusts." Said Naruto his lips running up and down her neck and shoulders as he kissed her, her body shaking under the pleasant torture that he was using on her.

"I feel them" moaned Sakura loving the feel of Naruto's strong hands playing with her breasts and pussy as his lips attacked her neck, feeling Naruto thrust harder one more time she let out a loud moan cuming and drenching her white panties. "Aww you got my panties all wet" said Sakura taking them off only leaving her in a shirt.

"I like seeing you like that, you look very cute and sexy with your butt peeking out at me." Said Naruto, Sakura bent over rubbing her butt up against Naruto's crotch teasing the hard rod that was trapped by a thin layer of cotton. Slowly sitting down on his lap Sakura leaned her head back kissing Naruto and enjoying the feel of his hands roaming her body once again. Naruto slid his hands under her shirt the material ridding up and revealing her stomach as he moved his way towards her breasts, squeezing and massaging her heavy tits.

Breaking the kiss Sakura stood up and reaching out her hand led Naruto over to the bed. Laying down at the front of the bed Naruto watched as Sakura went over to the dresser and pulled out a small black cloth.

"I want to try something" said a blushing sakura.

"What is it Sakura Chan?" asked Naruto rubbing his hand up and down her leg in a calming manner.

"Well I read about this sensory deprivation thing and if your eyes are covered then your other senses will be stronger, it's supposed to make for a closer more passionate experience." Said Sakura

"So do you want to wear the cloth or me?" asked naruto his hands sliding over her hip and just up and under her shirt where it was laying on her legs.

"I want to wear it this time." She said, slowly taking the cloth Naruto wrapped it around her eyes blocking her vision and pulling her closer to him, his lips still tasting the cherry ice-cream they had earlier.

"Just lay back Sakura you're safe with me, I want to make this a pleasing for you as I can" whispered the blond into her ear as he guided her back onto the bed running his hands through her hair one last time before moving away for a second to discard his clothes.

"Naruto-kun where did you go" asked Sakura no longer feeling her lover's weight on the bed and started to panic for just a second.

"I'm right here Sakura -Chan don't worry I'm not going to leave you" he said his body weight making the mattress dip towards him. Lying down beside her Naruto brushed his lips against hers as one hand played with her hair and the other came down to cup her cheek. Naruto slowly kissed the side of her mouth, running his tongue out to lick at her lips.

Sakura opened her mouth in invitation as Naruto kissed the side of her mouth and started to suck on her bottom lip. Slowly licking his was up from her chin Naruto deepened the kiss, his tongue slowly exploring and moving around in her mouth.

Moaning Sakura started to suck on Naruto's tongue as his hands started to roam her body. As she kissed him she allowed him to slowly move her arms up above her head and tie them to the headboard with a piece of cloth.

"Do you know how beautiful you look all bound and tied up my sexy little princess." Asked Naruto his strong hands running up and down her arms as he started to kiss her, moving his hands down her body her started to rub her chest watching her squirm under him as he massaged and pulled at her breasts through the shirt.

"Ahh" shouted Sakura in surprise as she felt Naruto's hands grab the neck of her shirt and rip it down the middle. Naruto watched as her large breasts bounced around as he freed them from their cloth prison. Leaning down Naruto started to kiss at the base of Sakura's neck, his tongue licking at the soft flesh as he made his way down the valley between her breasts.

Working his way back up Naruto took one of her small nipples in his mouth licking and sucking at the nub, his tongue drawing circles around the areola before flicking the nipple. His hands softly played with her breasts or ran up her sides as his mouth tasted her breasts.

"Mmm that feels so good naru-kun please don't stop." Said Sakura as his hands massaged her breasts and sides. She felt his strong hands slide up her arms again as his mouth kissed at the base of her neck. Naruto kissed up the other side of her neck and cheeks, sucking at the skin behind Sakura's ear and leaving a small hicky.

"Your wish is my command princess." Said Naruto slowly moving down and kissing her toned stomach, Naruto enjoyed the feel of her muscles flexing and moving under his lips as he kissed her stomach. Laying his head down on her stomach he just rubbed his hand over her enjoying the feel of her under him as she breathed. Naruto started to gently plant little kisses on her skin, brushing his lips over her stomach, causing goose bumps to prickle her skin. As he started to kiss around her bellybutton, running his tongue in and out of it he wondered how one small feature could be so sexy.

Sakura was enjoying the feel of Naruto's hands and lips brushing over her skin, not being able to see what he was doing was making each touch exciting and new, she could feel the pleasure rising as the small glow of desire in her pussy started to grow. As Naruto kissed at her soft stomach he couldn't help but think of how much he wanted to see it swell with their child, and how much he just wanted to jump to the end and breed his beautiful little vixen, but he was going to worship his vixen's body like it deserved.

Sakura loved the feel of him licking and sucking at her skin, picturing him in her head as she felt him move lower and lower down her body. She gasped as she felt his hot breath on her pussy, the air tickling her lips as Naruto breathed in and out. Sakura's body tensed in anticipation of Naruto's mouth only to be disappointed when the hot breath moved away from her dripping pussy to her legs.

Running his hands over her hips Naruto started to kiss at the inside of her legs, his lips leaving hickys where only he would see them. Naruto kissed down her long beautiful legs getting to her cute toes with their hot pink nail polish. Sakura was surprised when she felt his hands come down to massage her aching feet before he started to kiss and suck on her toes.

"You have sexy feet my little vixen have I ever told you that?" asked Naruto as he kissed the top of her foot.

"No naru-kun you haven't" chuckled Sakura, even though he hadn't said it she knew that in his eyes everything about her was perfect, and really she felt the same about him. Laying her feet down Naruto kissed his way back up her legs getting to the inside of her thighs making Sakura laugh as he kissed the tender spot there her hips formed.

Soon Sakura could feel his hot breath back on her pussy, his rough fingers playing with her lips, teasing them as they caressed around the outside of her pussy. Pulling the lips back Naruto gently blew into her snatch the new feeling shocking Sakura and causing her to buck her hips. Spreading her pussy Naruto stuck his tongue in licking at the juices that were leaking out of her snatch.

"Ohh Naruto that feels so good, please eat me out, devour you little vixens snatch." Said Sakura bucking her hips into Naruto's face, suddenly she felt his strong arms wrap around her legs holding her down as he deepened the kiss, licking at sucking at the juices.

After what felt like forever Sakura came gushing all over Naruto's face, the blond tried to lick up all he could but some still leaked out. Enjoying his mean Naruto started to kiss his way back up her body, capturing her lips with his before making out with her.

"I have two surprises for you my beautiful little vixen, lay right here and I'll get the first one for you." Said Naruto getting up and walking out of the room, Sakura lay there on the bed her arms secured over her head and her legs open letting anyone who would enter see her cunt overflowing with her cum. Sakura felt the cold air brush over her body causing her nipples to harden and tickling her pussy.

Sakura listened for Naruto to return, she could hear him coming to a stop right at the end of the bed, not saying anything her just stood there watching his beautiful lover. Sakura was getting turned on again, the fact of being totally helpless and displayed in front of her master turning on.

"Master please your little pet needs you" begged Sakura, she heard Naruto walk around the bed before she felt him sit down beside her and place his hand on her cheek. Naruto undid the bindings for the cloth over her eyes letting her see him sitting there with a small box in his hand.

"Wow there beautiful what are they for" asked Sakura looking in the box where four silk choker's laid on a pillow. Each collar had a different pendant on it, specifically made for each girl. Since the rings for the girls were still being crafted Naruto had decided to get the girls a present, one that Hinata had given him the idea for the other night.

"There for you, every pet deserves a collar epically ones as beautiful as you" said Naruto taking out the one with the cherry blossom pendant on it and tying it around Sakura's neck. His fingers coming up to trace the pendant that hung at her neck "its beautiful Naruto." Said Sakura as she started to tear up before softly crying, brushing her pink hair behind her ears Naruto used the pad of his thumb to bush away her tears before pulling her closer and slowly moving his lips down to meet hers.

"I love you Sakura -Chan will you stay with me always?" asked Naruto his thumb brushing over her cheek.

"Yes for as long as both of us shall live and then even after that." Said Sakura her as she moved in for another kiss. Naruto undid the straps holding her hands up allowing her to wrap her arms around him and pull him down into a hug.

"I'm glad you like it pet, I hope you like the second present to." He said smiling down at the beautiful pink haired vixen lying under him.

"And what else are you going to give me master?" asked Sakura running her hand over the beautiful choker.

"I think it's time I start breeding my pets. I love you Sakura-Chan will you do me the honor of carrying our child?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, I would love to carry our children Naruto." She said sliding her fingers through his hair and pulling him down for another long kiss. Sakura wrapped her legs around Naruto's hips allowing his cock to slowly slide its way inside her. The two slowly thrusted back and forth Naruto's cock slowly but fully entering her with each thrust. Naruto kissed at her neck where it was bent backwards, feeling it vibrate from the little coes and whimpers as he thrusted into her.

"Ohh yes master breed me, plant your seed deep in me." Cried Sakura as she felt the head of his cock press up against her womb, Naruto started to thrust faster the sound of his flesh hitting her filling the room.

"Ohh I will pet, ill plant it right in your womb. I can't wait to see your stomach swell with our children." Said Naruto thrusting in and out of her faster and faster, soon Sakura's coos were turned into loud moans as Naruto thrust in and out of her soaking cunt. Feeling his climax approaching Naruto slammed into Sakura, the head of his cock pushing through into her womb and hitting the wall.

Sakura came again as she felt his cock enter her womb and spray inside of her, her body convulsing as the waves of pleasure shot through her. As the feeling subsided Sakura stretched out her arms embracing Naruto in a hug and pulling him down to cuddle beside of her. As the two came down from their bliss they just laid there kissing and petting each other until falling asleep.


	12. Tenten's training

A Clan Reborn: Chapter 12

"Ohh look my little leaf slut is back, I hope you are ready cause its time for the second part of your training." Said Naruto as he ran his hand over Tenten's body where she was standing up in the middle of the room with her hands tied up above her. Her cute little butt and perky breasts were barely hidden by the rags she was wearing.

"No ohh no what are you going to do with me" said Tenten the lust and excitement in her eyes saying the opposite of what her mouth was.

"All you leaf Kunoichi are sluts aren't you, I can see it in your eyes how excited and turned on you are right now. Well don't worry because after I'm done teaching you how to act I'm going to let my clones fuck you and breed you."

Tenten felt her pussy start to get wet as Naruto trailed his fingers over her stomach as he walked around her. "Ahh" she shouted out as she felt something slap her ass. "Ahh" she shouted again as her ass was slapped when she tried to turn around and see what Naruto was doing. She felt the small piece of leather slide up her back causing her skin to prickle as it when over.

"I see you're a fast learner slut." Said Naruto dragging the crop around in front of her and rubbing it over her stomach. Naruto stood behind her pressed up against her back as he rubbed the crop in small circles on her stomach lightly swatting at her skin. The small leather part of the crop slid down to her pussy rubbing over her wet lips before lightly swatting at her pussy.

"Ahh master." Cried Tenten in a mixture of pain and pleasure as the small leather crop impacted her sensitive skin.

"Do you like that slut, do you enjoy having you pussy played with?" asked Naruto turning the crop on its side and sliding it in between the lips of her pussy. "You enjoy being tied up don't you, I bet you can't wait for my clones to fill your dirty cunt with their cum can you." Asked Naruto slipping the crop a little deeper in between her pussy.

"N..No... ..Ahh." yelled Tenten as the crop lightly smacked against her pussy. The sensation causing her to stretch her body out, her pussy shoved out as the crop slid over it.

"Now now no lying slut or you will have to be punished." Said Naruto sliding the crop back around behind her and letting it rest against her cute little bubble but. "Now I want you to tell me what you are and what your mission is." Said Naruto his hand reaching around and rubbing at her cunt chasing away the slight stinging feeling.

"I am Tenten a Kunoichi of Kohanahhh." Cried Tenten as she felt the crop smack her butt, as quickly as the smack happened it was replaced with Naruto's hand rubbing her butt cheek.

"No no my beautiful little leaf slut that is who you were not who you are now so I will ask you again, what are you and what is you mission." Asked Naruto his hot breath tickling her neck.

"I am masters sexy little tool and my mission is to be my masters sword and sheath." Said Tenten will a bit of false hesitation in her voice, but the pride she felt as she said the words could not be hidden causing Naruto to smile and give her a gentle kiss on the cheek before slipping back into character.

"That is correct my little leaf slut I think you deserve a little reward." Said Naruto flipping the crop over and rubbing the pommel of it between her but cheeks. "That little ass of yours looks so tight; I think I need to loosen it up a bit before I let my clones have their way with you."

Tenten felt the large pommel press up against her asshole; she tried to relax her muscles as Naruto pressed the soft leather hilt in ward. "Ohh yes" moaned Tenten as Naruto pushed it in farther and slowly rotated it, the texture causing a pleasant filling feeling in her ass.

"Mm what a beautiful voice you have slut, I can't wait to hear it again and again as my clones fuck your hot little body." Said Naruto twisting the pommel as he thrusted it in and out, Tenten's ass was convulsing around the pommel, her pussy dripping as Naruto pressed farther and farther up into her. "And then once my clones get their fill of fucking you I'm going to breed you." Said Naruto quickly pulling the crop out of her ass, the sudden loss of sensation in her ass caused Tenten to cum, the liquid dripping down onto the floor and leaving a large puddle

"That was good but I'm not ready to let you go yet slut, I still need to make sure that pussy is nice and wet." Said Naruto releasing some of the slack on the rope and moving Tenten to where she was bent at a ninety degree angle with her arms behind her back holding her up.

Tenten felt Naruto grab her his before he thrusted his large cock into her soaking cunt, his hips slamming against hers as she rocked back and forth where he was pounding into her. Her breasts rocked back and forth as she hung suspended by the rope as Naruto fucked her pussy.

Tenten felt the pressure building in her as she moaned with every thrust, her sexy voice causing Naruto to thrust harder and faster, the rope digging into her wrists sending a pleasant amount of pain running down her arms. "Yes master use your leaf slut, fuck your whores pussy and teach me how to be a proper little leaf slut." Moaned Tenten throwing her head back as Naruto completely filled her cunt with his cock.

Cumming in her soaking pussy he slowly pulled out letting the cum leak out of her cunt as he started untying Tenten before he ushered her into a bathroom to get changed as he summoned a group of clones, giving them orders to act just a little bit rougher than they usually would since they were playing into the whole captured Kunoichi fetish Tenten had.

"Here is the entertainment boys" Naruto said with a grin as he started to walk over to the bed, "as promised, she will be your slut for the night" He gave a crooked grin and left the tent. "They will be your master's tonight slut" He said as he went and lay on the bed getting ready to watch the show. Tenten turned to face the four Naruto clones ogling her body.

"Dance for us slave... dance for us like you danced last night " one of them said, Tenten stood there hypnotized for a moment, her body shuddered, she was to be fucked by all four of these clones, and her body was aching for it. "Hey!" He yelled bringing me back from Tenten dream world, "I said dance for us bitch!" He screamed.

Jolting out of her dream, Tenten looked at the Naruto clones, already she could see their bulges exposed under their pants, her pussy started to get wet again. Obediently she removed the tattered clothes and threw them to the side, exposing her sexy sheer belly dancing outfit, and a pair of sexy red high heel shoes, her body was glistening from the sex oil she had poured all over her body earlier. The Naruto clones hooted and hollered as she obediently started dancing for the four Naruto clones. Swaying her hips back and forth seductively, the four Naruto clones, pleased, they sat down and enjoyed the show, they took off their clothes, exposing their giant, hard cocks, they licked their lower lips as they stroked their cocks, obviously enjoying the show. Panting, Tenten kept dancing for the men, walking towards them and undulated her hips in front of them seductively, they sniffed and inhaled the scent of Tenten sex, and they could see the thin brown triangle of Tenten trimmed pussy, Tenten thighs glistening with Tenten wet juices. The Clones smiled wickedly. "Boys! Boss was right!... she is a real slut for cock, just look at how wet her pussy is."

Tenten cheeks flushed as the clones stared at her wet pussy. "I bet you love our cocks more than those wimpy Konoha dicks don't you slut?" They laughed. Keeping focused she kept dancing in front of the horny clones. walking towards the closest undulating her hips seductively close to his face as she danced, then she turned her back towards him, shaking her tight, round ass in his face. He licked his lower lips wickedly, "you love big hard cocks don't you whore? You like having all of your holes filled with our hot cum don't you" the clone asked, Tenten's face flushed as she continued shaking her ass in front of the Naruto clones.

"Mmm... yes master, I love having my filthy pussy stuffed with cock." Tenten replied. The clones laughed louder, they were going to enjoy this new fuck toy and were looking forward to many nights of using her body.

One clone rummaged through a nearby basket on the floor next to his chair and tossed over a small bottle of a goopy substance. "It's lube slave, pour some over your ass and pussy." The clone grinned.

"But masters... I'm already covered in oil." Tenten cooed.

The clones looked at each other laughing loudly, "Believe us slut, when we're done with you, you're going to be glad you used it... now don't question us and pour that lube over your pussy and ass slave!" he commanded.

Regaining her composure she walked away from the Naruto clones, still dancing seductively, swaying her hips back and forth. Climbing on top of the large table in the room. Tenten looked at them giggling, a wicked grin on her face as she spread her long thighs, tossing the long gypsy skirt to the side, exposing her already wet cunt to the already horny Naruto clones. Pouring a big glob of the lubricant, she fingered her pussy, spreading the lubricant all over her hole, unable to control herself she let out low moans of pleasure as she spread the goopy substance over her pussy, getting it ready for the Naruto clones. Remembering what the clone said, Tenten stopped, poured some more lube and started working it on her tight asshole as well.

"That's enough slave!" ordered a clone, "We want to make sure your holes are still really tight for us." He said grinning, "Boys, lets show this slutty leaf ninja what a real cock feels like!" the four Naruto clones stood from their chairs and headed towards me. All their giant cocks fully erect, she was looking forward to being fucked by all her master's clones.

The four Naruto clones surrounded the table where she lay, two of them pinned Tenten's hands down to the table top, while another stood above Tenten's head with a crooked grin. Tenten's mouth watered at the sight of his big member. As if reading Tenten's mind, he grabbed her hair and shoved his cock into Tenten's waiting mouth. Looking down she saw one clone lifting her slender thighs apart, he grinned wickedly. "This slut is all wet and ready for us boys" he said. Then dove into Tenten's wet cunt. She moaned loudly on to the clones cock as she felt the other clones rough tongue licking at her pussy. The bumps on his tongue sending shivers as he licked Tenten's clit.

The first clone was now groaning as Tenten bobbed her head up and down on his slick cock, humming and moaning as one clone ate her hungry pussy. She could see the other two Naruto clones that were pinning her down were getting very anxious. Having been let loose of their grip on her hands, she reached over and grabbed their cocks, stroking them up and down with her hands. All four of them laughed heartily at the sight. "This whore sure knows how to multi task." Said the first clone, bucking his hips, shoving his cock deeper into her mouth. The second clone now worked his way down from Tenten's wet pussy down to her asshole, again making Tenten's whole body shudder in pleasure as she felt the tongue reach places no other tongue had reached.

"Oh kami!" Tenten screamed in pleasure, her body thrashing over the table. The Naruto clones laughed after seeing Tenten reaction.

"We're gonna have fun with this little slave," Said the clone as he shoved his pink fuck meat back into her mouth. "We're gonna fuck your brains out till dawn slave" he promised. The clone above her head then popped his cock out of her mouth, then sat down at a nearby cushion chair, he started stroking his giant member and signaled the other two Naruto clones, they let go of Tenten arms and the bottom stopped licking Tenten's pussy. The clone that was sitting down then signaled to Tenten. "Come here slut, and get a real cock" he said.

Tenten's whole body shuddered as she walked towards him, her pussy quivered in anticipation. She straddled the clone's hips, and lowered herself onto his giant member; she turned her body to face the other three Naruto clones so they could get a good view of her pussy as it was invaded by his giant fuck meat. Tenten threw her head back moaning as his cock inched its way into her tight pussy. "Shit!" The clone bellowed, "This bitch is tight!" He was right, even with the lube and the sex oil, Tenten's pussy was still tight around his cock, she groaned and moaned as he grabbed her hips and started picking up his pace. The room getting filled with the scent of sex as the giant member sloshed in and out of her wet cunt. The feel of his cock sending shivers all over her body, she was looking at the other three clones with a wicked grin, spreading her legs wider to give them a good view of her pussy as she bounced up and down on the clones cock.

"Mmm... Fuck I Love Masters Cock!" she bellowed in ecstasy. The four Naruto clones laughed, the first clone walked in between Tenten's legs.

"Maybe we should make her a breeder... what do you boys think?" the clone said, all four agreed, Tenten looked at them confused. "That's right bitch," the clone said running his hands over her flushed face. "Breeders are women that we use strictly for breeding so we can have bigger clans." The clone explained, "What do you say slave? How would you like to breed the next batch of Senju?" He asked. Tenten couldn't take it though; the thought of being pregnant with her master's baby excited her. She simply looked at him with a wicked grin and sucked on his finger, moaning.

"Mmm yes master, I'd love to be a breeder for the Senju clan, it'll be an honor to breed your strong babies." Tenten said. The four Naruto clones laughed victoriously.

"Boys... I think we should give the slutty little whore what she wants." The other three agreed, the clone that was inside her pounded her pussy harder, then plopped his cock out of Tenten's hungry pussy. "Mmm... I'll take her tight ass now" the clone said, and aimed his giant fuck meat at Tenten's tight ass. Another of the clones grabbed Tenten's legs and spread them wide, aiming his cock at Tenten pussy.

"Mmm... and I'll take this slutty pussy of yours" the clone said, and with a grunt, he grabbed her long and slender legs and thrust his hips into Tenten's aching sore pussy, Tenten let out a loud scream of pleasure that could be heard across the grounds. Throwing her head back in pleasure, she had never felt so full. The Naruto clones groaned as they thrust their mammoth sized cocks into Tenten pussy and ass. Tenten's body thrashing uncontrollably, under their weight. The clone reached with one hand and ripped the top half of Tenten's gypsy suit, freeing her heaving breasts, then ripped the lower half, throwing away the now tattered cloth to the ground. "You won't be needing that bitch," he said, "It will only get in the way of us breeding you" He laughed.

Both Naruto clones picked up their pace, thrusting their cocks in and out of her tight holes, her whole body shuddered underneath them, their cocks sent shivers all over Tenten body as they touched all the nerve endings inside her. With a loud grunt, they pounded Tenten's cunt and asshole and hot creamy cum started flooding inside her ass and womb. She threw her head back in pleasure, screaming as her own cum started gushing out of her cunt and down her thighs. The two Naruto clones high fived each other. "That's it bitch," said the most talkative clone in a commanding tone as more of his cum flooded Tenten's womb. "We're going to fuck your cunt until we get your pregnant with our seed." He promised. The ecstasy was so overwhelming Tenten simply laid there sandwiched in between the two Naruto clones, cooing, moaning, and nodding in agreement.

"Mmm... yes master" she replied, "Anything for the clan."

Both Naruto clones grinned triumphantly, then popped their cocks out of Tenten's sore pussy and ass, signaling the other two Naruto clones, it was their turn right now to breed Tenten's hungry pussy. "Now that you're the clan's breeder, we're going to take turns fucking you all night until you get pregnant." He said, "I bet that's what you wanted all along didn't you slave?" he grinned.

"Ooom yes master." Tenten replied as the other two Naruto clones sank their cocks into Tenten gaping and used pussy and ass. "As long as I get more of master's cock, I don't care, I will be master's breeder" she said moaning.

"Good" replied the clone, "Because even when you become pregnant we are still going to fuck this hot little body of yours" he said with a wicked smile. Tenten's body shuddered, her heart raced at the thought her pregnant body being tied up and fucked by a whole army of Naruto clones. She pictured herself crouched on the ground, rope wrapped all around her with her legs spread letting them see the cum dripping out of it as her large milk filled breasts and pregnant tummy were on show for anyone to see.

for the next hour and a half, the Naruto clones had their way with Tenten's body, fucking all of her holes until they ran out of chakra and dissipated, Tenten's pussy was overflowing from all of the cum. Slowly she started to crawl up onto Naruto's bed, her body wet and shiny from sweat as cum leaked out of her pussy and ran down the inside of her legs. Looking up to the top of the bed she could see Naruto there his hand slowly stroking his large cock as he watched her. His eyes were drawn to the sway of her breasts as she slowly made her way between his legs and wrapped her soft hand around his shaft.

"Let me do that master." Cooed Tenten as her soft hand started to rub at his cock, her thumb quickly found one of the most sensitive parts of his cock, the small bit of skin that ran up the underside of his cock where he had been circumcised. Her thumb running up and down it she could feel his cock twitch, lowering her head over the large bulbous cap of his cock her hot breath wafted against it. "Did you cum during the show master?" she asked.

"I ahh I saved it all for my beautiful little tool." Said Naruto howling as her lips wrapped around the sensitive head and started to suck on it, her tongue running over the head and dipping under the cap before coming back up and over the slit. It didn't take long before Naruto came, filling Tenten's mouth with his creamy cum.

Looking down at Tenten he gave her a loving smile before getting up and retrieving a small box form the night stand. "And what is your mission my sexy little tool" Asked Naruto as he gazed at Tenten's.

"To be master's sword and sheath" replied Tenten looking up from her spot and enjoying the sight of Naruto's full blown erection as he stared at her.

"That's correct my lovely little tool." Said Naruto holding out his hand to help her up. Pulling her close enough for their breath to tickle each other noses Naruto gently placed his hand on her cheek. "and right now I need you to be my sheath" said Naruto clamping his lips over hers and pulling her against his hard body.

Grabbing her right thigh he picked it up and let her wrap her leg around his waist before thrusting completely into her vagina. Tenten was quick to wrap her legs and arms around Naruto, the extra weight throwing him off balance and causing him to roughly push her up against the wall.

"Ouff yes master be rough with your little tool, pound that huge cock into my little pussy and fill me up with your seed." Begged Tenten whispering into Naruto's ear as her body was slammed up against the wall and her pussy assaulted with Naruto's cock.

"Ohh yes, I really am going to breed you my beautiful little tool. I'm going to fill that sexy little pussy up with my cum, and breed my little leaf slut." Said Naruto thrusting up into her cunt, letting go of her grip on his waist, Tenten let herself fall harder onto Naruto's cock, the large head pushing its way into her womb. Every time he would pull out and thrust in he would pass the entrance of her womb and hit the back wall causing her to orgasm with each thrust. Soon Tenten was cuming with each thrust, the cum gushing out of her abused cunt as Naruto thrusted into her.

Pulling all the way out Naruto slammed Tenten against the wall one last time before filling her womb with his cum. His knees week from the major orgasm that the had Naruto stumbled back to the bed with a partially comatose Tenten still bouncing up and down on his cock.

Before he laid down beside his sexy little tool Naruto reached for the box beside the bed and took out a small choker and placing it around her neck, on the choker were two silver swords crossed over each other.

"Mmm what's this master" cooed Tenten, her hands coming up to trail over the pendant as her eyes sleepily looked up at Naruto.

"It your collar my pet, it shows everyone that you belong to me." Said Naruto laying down beside her and pulling her into a hug.

"Thank you master." Said Tenten curling up next to Naruto and slipping into sleep.


	13. Sakura's payback

A Clan Reborn: Chapter 13

Each girl grabbing a arm Ino and Sakura managed to drag naruto into the master bedroom and quickly push him down onto the bed. Before he had any chance to move Ino and Sakura descended on him tying his legs to the bottom of the bed and handcuffing his wrists to the top.

Smirking naruto looked up at the two beautiful sirens staring at him. "And what brought this on."

Coming forward Sakura sat on the bed on one side of naruto her hand slowly pulling up his shirt to allow her to rub at his exposed chest. "Remember how I said I would get you back for making me walk outside with those cum soaked panties well this is your payback." Said Sakura her hand cupping his cheek as she leaned down and lightly kissed him on the lips.

Moving down to the end of the bed Ino bent over giving naruto a nice look at her large breasts encased in a purple bra as she ran her hands over his thighs, the delicate manicured hands rubbing over the growing bulge in his pants. Getting closer Ino started to kiss at the bulge, her tongue even running out and licking at the fabric as she started to work the buttons of his pants causing naruto to thrust his hips.

As Ino pulled down his pants her and Sakura looked on with hunger as the foot long cock sprang out of his pants standing upright for them to see.

"ohh masters cock, you would probably like me to run my fingers up and down it wouldn't you?" asked Ino as she slowly started pumping it with her hand.

"Yes" said naruto trying desperately to thrust into her hand but found his hips being held down by Sakura while Ino laid in between his legs and played with his aching cock like it was some new toy.

"Sooo hard I can feel it pulsing in my hand master, though I bet you would like me to lick it now wouldn't you?" asked Ino

"Yess" said naruto straining due to the pleasure of Ino's long hot tongue gliding over his cock and the image of her glossy lips kissing and sucking on the side of it.

"Mmm so warm and tasty I bet you would love for me to take this big monster cock and suck on it wouldn't you?" asked Ino again her glossy peach colored lips sucking on the tip of his cock before moving down and running her tongue around the head.

"Yess please Ino let me cum" pleaded naruto at the pleasure of having his cock toyed with and enveloped in her hot mouth.

"That's enough Ino we don't want him to cum yet this is his punishment." Said Sakura motInoing for Ino to stop, getting up off the bed Ino walked over to Sakura .

"Then what should we do Sakura ?" asked Ino standing in front of Sakura .

"Well it isn't fair on Naru-kun that he is naked and we are both clothed" said Sakura smiling as Ino reached out and hand and helped pull her up. Pulling Sakura into her arms Ino started making out with the pink haired girl her hands slipping down and rubbing over her sides and chest.

Slowly the two girls kissed each other taking their time unclothing one another as their hands roamed each other's bodies paying no attention to their blond haired lover strapped to the bed or at least pretended not to.

Naruto watched the two beautiful girls make out, the pressure in his cock forgotten for a minute as he watched the girls kiss and rub at each other's body letting out pleased moans when their fingers would find a sensitive spot. Naruto watched intently as Ino's blouse was removed revealing her standing in a small purple bra that only seemed to cover the lower half of her breasts before it was removed and replaced by Sakura 's lips.

"My Ino you're so wet I bet your pussy is just dyeing to have masters big long cock in it." Said Sakura her fingers dipping down into the blond haired girls pussy and returning with some of the nectar. "What do you think master do you want this cute pussy, do you want to fuck Ino's cute little pussy with your big cock?" asked Sakura her fingers spreading Ino's lips and showing naruto her dripping pussy.

All naruto could do at the moment was nod his head yes as his hands and feet fought to get out of the cuffs, darn Ino for using the special interrogation cuffs that he couldn't just shunshin out of or else he would have his dick stuffed in that cute ass.

Slowly walking over both girls laid down on either side of him their large breasts pressing up against his face as they rubbed their hands over his chest and pinched at his nipples. Leaning down Sakura took naruto's mouth in her own her tongue demanding entrance.

"Before we let you fuck our cute little cunts I want you to eat me out and make me cum? Can you do that naru-kun?" asked Sakura moving up onto naruto's chest and running her fingers through his hair. Before Naruto had a chance to reply Sakura moved forward and placed her pussy over his mouth the fingers that were going through his hair now pulling his face closer to her pussy.

Naruto quickly and happily started eating out Sakura 's pussy his tongue diving in between the folds and lapping at the walls as he listened to the moans his pink haired teammate was making. Getting aroused Ino started to play with Sakura 's breasts as she kissed at her neck and shoulders.

Quickly coming to her climax Sakura let out a yell and released her juices onto naruto's face most of which he managed to catch in his mouth.

"You've been a good boy naru-kun now for your reward." Said Sakura getting off naruto and laying beside him as they both watched Ino move down between his legs, instead of just slamming her pussy down on his cock Ino decided to torture Naruto some more. Placing her hands on his chest Ino started to slide her vagina over naruto's cock, the fluids getting it wet as it was embraced by her warm core.

After what seemed like forever Ino placed her pussy over his dick and slowly started to descend until all of his monster cock was engulfed inside her. As she went down Sakura had told him that he wasn't allowed to thrust yet or else they would stop and he wouldn't get to cum, straining naruto was able to keep from thrusting up but as soon as Ino stopped descending and Sakura gave the word naruto started thrusting up into her cock with all the strength he could muster.

"That's it naruto fuck that whore's pussy, destroy her slutty little cunt with you dick." Whispered Sakura her lips brushing up against his ear as she talked.

"Yes that's it master fuck me, fill your little kittens pussy up with your milk" cried Ino as she bounced up and down on naruto's cock timing her bounces to his thrust making him stuff his entire cock in her and stretching her. Getting to the edge naruto started to speed up his thrusts before finally releasing a huge load into Ino who continued to slide up and down him before coming herself.

Standing up Ino could feel all of the cum and there was a lot that hadn't made it to her womb start to drip out and land on naruto's dick, pluging it up with her fingers so no more would escape Ino laid down beside naruto before bringing her fingers up and licking the cum off of them over and over causing naruto to harden again.

Smiling at her two lovers Sakura made her way down to naruto's cock and started to lick and suck on it deciding it needed to be cleaned before she took her turn. Pleased with her work Sakura quickly lowered herself down onto naruto and started to raise her hips bringing him about half way out before slamming herself back down on him causing the head of his cock to enter her womb.

"That's it Sakura ride that bull, fuck that horse sized cock of his." Said Ino watching as Sakura bounced up and down on naruto with her breasts bouncing up and down as she road. Ino and Sakura both took turns riding naruto for a bit longer before all three felt filled, undoing the handcuffs Sakura and Ino snuggled up to naruto's sides and feel asleep as they felt his lips gently kiss the tops of their heads and his arms wrap around them.


	14. Late night snack

A Clan Reborn: Chapter 14

AN: not really good with ayame lemons and this will proably be the last of ayame for a long time unless I get a special request  
Naruto walked into the empty restaurant, ayame had told him to meet here there after it closed and she would have a special supper waiting on him. Walking in the door he saw that most of the chairs were on the tables and the lights around the room were off except for over the bar at the back.

"Ayame im here" yelled naruto walking over to the bar and sitting down on the stool, after a minuite naruto heard ayame walk out of the kitchen. Turning around he saw her slowly walking towards him in a beautiful silk kimono that was tied with a belt in the front, and was carrying a large bowl of ramen.

"Hello Naru-kun are you ready for you special meal?" asked Ayame sitting the bowl down then clibing up onto naruto's lap and giving him a kiss.

"Yeah I made sure to skip lunch to not spoil my appatite." Said naruto kissing Ayam's cheeks, smiling the brown haired waitress scooted back and sat on the bar, her small hands slowly undoing the belt to her kimono and letting the fabric fall away revealing her soft white skin and perky little breasts.

"The secret ingreadent tonight naru-kun is me." Replied ayame leaning back on the board behind the bar and picking up the bowl, Slowly Ayame let the juice and noodles drip out of the bowl and run down her chest and stomach. Some of the noodles got stuck on her breasts but others made their way down to lay on her stomach or over her shaven pussy. Pulling one leg closer she streached the other out sitting it on naruot's lap.

"This meal looks delicious Ayame-chan." Said naruto placing his hand on her leg and leaning forward, Ayame closed her eyes in pleasure as Naruto's lips touched hers and started to suck and lick on her bottom lip. Opening her mouth Ayame stuck out her tongue, sliding it over naruto's as the two kissed. She could feel Naruto's strong hands rubbing her leg and back as his mouth played with hers.

Ayame ran her hand through naruto's hair, watching as he sucked and licked at the noodles and juice going down her body. Unlike how he usually ate his ramen naruto was taking his time tonight and enjoying the wonderfull flavors of both the ramen and ayame. Naruot's tongue trailed around her breasts as he sucked up the noodles, his teeth nipping at her tits causing Ayame to squirm slightly and let out a small eep. Looking up at the ramen chief naruto just smiled before gently sucking at the nub making the pain go away.

As naruto worked his way down the beautiful ramen chefs stomach his hands massaged her hips, his fingers working out the tight knots in her legs where she had been standing around all day. As naruto got down to ayames snatch he started to taste a different flavor to the ramen juice, a familure sweet taste.

"Mmm ayame-chan I love this new ingredient you put in the ramen, its very yummy." Said naruto his tongue playing with some of the noodles that were laying on her pussy. Naruto continued to eat around her pussy, his sharp teeth raking against her delicate skin as he slurped the noodles. As naruto went to lick the inside of ayame's pussy, she let out a loud moan and came, causing her juices to gush out and mix with the ramen. Naruto happily licked up the last of the juices before making sure that he had gotten all of the noodles that had been hanging on her breasts and body.

"That was a great present Ayame-chan and now I have one for you." Said naruto standing up and grining his hard cock against her soaking pussy. The sight of the ramen chief all spread out ontop of the bar was really turning naruto on, the thought that he had just eaten one of the best meals ever off of her sexy body and was now about to fuck her made him consider himself the luckiest person in the world.

"And what is that Naruto-kun?" asked ayame her hands around his neck, she pulled her self closer to the edge of the table so that her body was pressed up against his.

"I've started breeding my pets and now I was going to do you. Would you like that ayame, do you want your little brother to fuck you and make you carry his baby?" asked naruto grinding his cock harder against her pussy.

"Yes Naru-kun fuck me, get me pregnant. I want to be able to go around and let everyone know that im carrying my little brothers baby." Said Ayame. Naruto pulled away a bit before thrusting in, his cock easily slipping in to the wet tunnel as his balls slapped against Ayame. Naruto's lips clamped tightly down on ayame's as he held her close, their hands rubbing over each other as he thrusted into her.

Grabbing ahold of Ayame naruto picked her up before sitting back down on the barstool letting her fall down on his cock when he let go. "Ughhh yess please Naruto, make you big sister pregnant with your huge cock." Moaned ayame as the head of his cock entered her womb and pressed against the inner walls.

Naruto started to repeatidly pick ayame up and let her fall onto his large cock, his hands gripping her ass as she bounced up and down on him. Soon the feeling of her was to much causein ayame and naruto to both cum, the thick white liquid dropping down around naruto's shaft and making a puddle on the floor. Ayame just placed one hand on her stomach before looking back up at naruto and smiling at him.

"How about I make a clone to clean up the shop while we go and get ourselves cleaned." Said naruto leaning in and giving Ayame a quick peck on the lips.

-Naruto's estate in the bath room-

"Ohh was little naru-chan trying to peek in on his big sister while she was taking a bath?" asked Ayame as naruto walked into the bathroom. Ayame was loving being able to take long soaking baths after a hard day at work, her fathers appartement only had showers.

"No I was just getting ready to take a bath and didn't know anyone was in here" said naruto witch both he and ayame knew was a lie, it was just part of the game ayame enjoyed playing. "I guess I can go find somewhere else to take a bath." He said turning around to walk out the door."

"You don't have to go Naru-chan, if you want you can come and take a bath with me theres more than enough room for the both of us in the tub." She said raising her body out of the water enough to let just the tops of her pink nipples show over the water. And she was right about the tub it was large enough to fit about eight people.

"You don't have to I know how much you like your baths I can just go take a shower." Said naruto turning back around, his eyes moving over the water enjoying the view of her streached out in the tub with her hair falling behind her.

"Yes but I also like spending time with my little naru-chan, and we haven't had a bath together in so long it will be just like when you were little and I would wash you." Said ayame draping her arms over the side of the tub and motioning him forward with one of her finger, slowly walking forward naruto got close enough to let ayame grab onto the towl around his waist and pull it off exposing his hard on."

"Looks like everything is grown up about my little brother." Said Ayame running her hand over Naruto's engorged cock.

"Im sorry sis I didn't mean to." Said Naruto.

"It's ok naru-kun it's the normal reaction to seeing a pretty girl and im glad I pretty enough for you to think that." Said ayame blushing abit as her hand lazily went up and down his tigh.

"I've always thought you were very pretty Ayame-chan."

"Thank you Naru-kun now why don't you set down here infront of me and let me wash your back" Quickly getting in and setting down naruto felt a pair or arms wrap around his waist and pull him back aginst ayame's chest.

"Ayame-neechan what are you doing." Naruto asked as he felt two soft soapy breasts press up aginst his back and start to move over it.

"I'm washing your back Naru-kun now just set back and enjoy it." Ayame cooed into the blond's ear as she rubbed her soapy breasts over his back her nipples hardening and scraping aginst his skin. Grabbing a cloth from the bar beside her Ayame dipped it into the warm water before slowly starting to drag it across naruto's chest. "Are you enjoying your bath Naru-kun?"

"Uhhuh." Naruto replied his body relaxing deeper into the warm water as Ayame continued her ministrations, moving from his chest to his arms and neck occasionaly planting small kisses after she got done cleaning there.

"I can tell how much you are enjoying you big sister giving you a bath Naru-kun." Said ayame letting the cloth float away as she ran her hand down naruto's sculpted chest and grabbed ahold of his dick in her soft hands, wrapping her fingers around his dick Ayame started to pump it, her hand sliding up and down the shaft causing Naruto to lean back into her and moan.

The slick soapy hand slid up and down the rod, her thumb coming up to brush the tip and rub around the large head. Her other hand came down to cup his balls, rubbing them as he tensed up.

"My little brother is so big now." Chuckled Ayame as she continued to pump naruto's shaft, watching as he thrusted his hips up trying to get more friction and cum but ayame wasn't going fast enough to allow him his relese. "Do you want to cum naru-chan?" asked Ayame.

"Ugh please nee-chan." Asked naruto through gritted teath.

"Not yet, we don't want to let any of my little brothers cum go to waste." Said ayame letting go of naruto's cock and scooting up aginst the edge of the tub. "So I want you to use that large cock of your's and clean out your sisters vagina."

With that sentence a switch had been flipped in their roleplay, their roles reversing as quickly as naruto turned around. Not wasting any time naruto's lips found hers crashing toghether in a deep kiss as he thrusted into her hot core.

"That's it Naru-kun fuck your sister with that big cock, clean out my dirty little cunt with your hot cum." Cried ayame gripping onto his shoulders as his cock thrusted in and out of her, smilling one of naruto's hands moved up from her hips where he was holding her in place to grap at her perky breasts, his fingers playing with the hard swollen nipple.

"You like being fucked by your little brothers cock don't you nee-chan?" asked naruto kissing her as he thrusted into ayame pinning her against the back of the tub. The water in the tub sloshed around as Naruto fucked his pretend sister, thinking of something that would really drive her up the wall naruto reached over and turned the jets on in the tub. Ayame let out a supprised yell as a jet of water shot up into her ass, the water started to pulse massaging her ass as naruto thrusted into her.

"Ohh does my dirty sister like having her ass played with, does she want her little brother to take her ass and fill it with his cum." Asked naruto enjoying watching ayame squirm as the water shot up against her anus. "Your still a virgin there aren't you ayame-chan, do you want your little brother to take your virginity?"

Ayame could only shake her head yes as she came from having naruto's cock inside of her and having her anus played with. Sitting back naruto grabbed a towel from off the rack and layed it over the side of the tub before helping Ayame lean over on the towel where her stomach and butt where held up in the air while her head and breasts hung over the floor.

Getting behind her naruto got some of Ayame's bodylotion and started to rub it over her buttcheeks and around her anus, giving the cheeks small slaps. Ayame let out a supprised yelp as naruto started to stroke his cock between her butcheeks , the shaft rubbing over the opening of her ass before slipping the head in.

"Ahhhh" yelled Ayame as the large head of naruto's cock broke through, soon her yell turned into a moan as naruto slowly started to thrust in and out, letting her get used to the strange but good feeling before stuffing more in there. "Go faster Naru-kun, take your big sisters virginity" said ayame scooting her but closer to naruto. Smirking naruto started to speed up, his hips making the water in the tub slosh up aginst the sides as he pounded into Ayame's tight ass.

Ayame's eyes threatened to roll back up into her head as she was fucked, the new feelings sending pleasure through sensitive neurons straight to her brain, all she could do to stop the rocking was to place her hands on the floor and try to hold her self up as naruto slammed into her ass.

Naruto continued to slam into Ayame's ass his hands wrapping around her hips and pulling her back onto him. After a minuite naruto picked Ayame up and sat her down on top of him in the tub and continued to thrust up into her ass as his hands started to play with her pussy.

"You really like that don't you sis, you like having your little brothers cock stuffed up your dirty little ass." Said Naruto enjoying the feeling of Ayames soapy body rubbing against his as she bounced up and down on his cock, reaching up he started to play with her small tits as he kissed her neck.

"I love having my little brother fuck me. Use that big cock of your's naruto and clean out your sisters dirty little ass." Begged Ayame her fingers digging into her pussy, naruto brought one hand up from squeezing her tits and turned her face so that he could kiss her. Speeding up naruto felt ayames body start to shake from an orgasam, her muscles clenching his cock he finaly went over the edge and emptied hisself into her cute little ass.


	15. Family matters and dog training

A Clan Reborn: Chapter 15

New saga begins: Clan Expansion Campaign—

Naruto sat at his desk in the hokage tower striking a commanding figure in is hokage robes and hat. Sitting around the table in varying states of undress were Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten. Shiori and Naruko would have been joining them but they were at home resting and getting used to their new bodies.

-Flash back two nights before—

Naruto stood in the middle of a giant series of runes, the circles and lines crisscrossing and intersecting at seemingly random variables. Sweat poured down his body as he concentrated his mind going over every part of the seal. Across the room Ino, Hinata, and Sakura were working on making sure everything was ok with Naruko.

The girl had been born? Created? When he first tried the seal to let Shiori out, but somehow he had mixed up a couple of the runes and when Shiori's chakra interacted with his he ended up creating a living, breathing female version of his 'Harem Jutsu". Right now there didn't seem to be anything wrong with her since shiori said the process was tiring and she would probably end up sleeping for a day or two.

But from where he was standing the girl looked fine, in fact she looked better than fine, she was hot. Standing probably his height with two cute little pig tails of blond hair, a smile that can cause permanent knee bucking and a body that shouted girl next door he already knew that he was glad for the happy accident.

"I wonder love, would that count as incest or masturbation?" asked Shiori laughing from in his head. Naruto just shook his head and laughed before going over the seal again in his head. All the lines were meant to make the energy bounce back and forth, resonating at higher and higher frequencies until approaching critical mass. Once it did he was to re absorb the energy and cutting his hand perform what was a mix between a summoning and creating a clone.

The energy build up was for two reasons, the first and most important was to allow the users body to be able to handle the extraction, though Shiori's power would still be bound to naruto for his use, her leaving was going to put a strain on his chakra reserves. The second reason for it was so the body would have enough chakra in it so it could survive fusion.

Sighing and getting a mental good luck kiss from Shiori naruto started to send out a trickle of chakra. The energy started to ripple out like waves from naruto, each circle acting as a gate that spread the energy up until it got to the outer gate and rebounded back to Naruto. The energy did this over and over, creating resounding claps as they hit the outer wall, soon the time between rebounds go so short that it was one constant drum.

Feeling that the energy was ready naruto reached out and let it slowly start to pool back inside of him, concentrating it around his stomach. Once it was all there he bit his thumb and placed his hand on the floor.

"Release" he shouted and the room was filled with a loud boom and a blinding light. Once everyone had come to their senses they saw shiori laying there in the middle of the floor. Her long red hair splayed out behind her and her tail twitching as she breathed steadily in and out.

Both Shiori and Naruko had woken up a few times over the past two days but neither had been strong enough to move around or talk. Naruto had decided to let them rest while he moved into the second part of his plan.

-Present time in the hokage tower-

"Ok before we get started I have a surprise for you" said Naruto before placing four masks in front of the girls.

"What are these for Naruto-sama?" asked Tenten picking up her mask that was in the shape of a mouse. Each one had a different animal, Ino's was a blue cat, Hinata's was a black cow mask, and Sakura's was a pink fox mask.

"Well the next part of my plan is going to involve us traveling a lot. And I wanted a way we could all travel together without having to have my anbu guards follow me. So I made a special guardian team composed of you four called the "Kitsune guardians" I wanted to call it "Naruto's Angles" but shiori thought that was a silly name. Though we are missing a ninjutsu expert in the group but Shiori should be able to fill that when she gets better." Said naruto.

Each of the girls smiled and tried on their mask, they liked the idea of being in a squad together. And their missions would mean they got to spend more time with him and help keep him safe. Though out of the five powerhouses in the room he was most likely to get into trouble, he was also the least likely to get seriously hurt.

"Thank you master" said Hinata, sakura looked at everyone and smiled coming up with something.

"You know right now you have a member of each of the branches of your clan in this squad. We could make this a legacy unit and have each of the clans volunteer at least one on their members to protect each new generation of clan head." She said, this gave Hinata a great idea for her books and started scribbling in her notepad she always brought along.

"What each branch of the clan sends a member to fill a position on the team, and they act as what some kind of secret service." Asked Ino

"I like it" said naruto "I'll draw up he papers and have it made official."

"So what all do we have planned for this week?" asked Tenten

"Well whiskers and I are going to go convince my father to back my position as next clan leader, and we are also going to see if we can get my mom to come live with us." Said Ino a weird look in her eyes, she had been wanting to get her mother to join them ever since Sakura's mom had. And she had spent many nights touching herself imagining seeing naruto fucking her mom while she and Sakura watched.

"How are you going to convince your dad?" asked Sakura, no one had to guess how naruto was going to convince her mother.

"Thanks to Master's lovely library I have learned a lot of tricks I can use. I should be able to implant the suggestion in his mind while he is sleeping, I will also use this time to make him ok with my mom joining us." Said Ino, Naruto thought it was kind of hot the way she was talking so confidently and found himself starting to get hard. Tenten must have seen the look on his face because in a flash she was down on her knees beside him.

"Does master require his tool's services" she asked, Tenten had been insatiable since he gave her that collar and told her he was going to start breeding his pets. Infect all of them had, and they had all refused to take the collar's off unless they were going to get wet. He enjoyed seeing all of her beautiful pets sitting across from him wearing their collars marking them as his family.

"Yes I do my lovely little tool" said naruto cupping Tenten's cheek in his hand making her coo and rub her head against his hand. Removing his hand he allowed the brown haired girl to unzip his pants and start to suck on his shaft. He could see the rest of his girls getting turned on and knew he needed to wrap this up soon before it devolved into one big make out session..

"Ok after we invite Ino's mom to join us we will finish our plan with Tsume." Said naruto enjoying the feel of Tenten's lips locked around his cock.

"What plan master?" asked Hinata not being able to drag her eyes off of Naruto's cock. She started to reach her hands down under her black maid's outfit and rub her pussy. Naruto just smiled at her and continued on.

"I have had Ino helping me put some ideas in Tsume's head, it's the time of year their clan goes into heat so these dreams are making her twice as bad. And when I get done she will be eating right out of my hand, or in this case paw." Said naruto causing Ino to laugh as she was in on the joke.

"Speaking of extending the clan Naru-kun, Shizune has asked me if she could personally do your upcoming physical even though she knows me and Ino are your personal nurses. Also Lady Tsunade said something about her and the head of Kiri meeting at the hot springs later this month as sort of a diplomatic meeting so this could be a good way to get two birds with one stone." Said Sakura, She was looking forward to having Shizune and Tsunade hopefully join them, and they had found something in the scrolls that would make Tsunade's day when she found out.

"Ok anything else?" he asked gently stroking Tenten's head as she continued to slowly suck him off.

"Yeah that girl from the land of demons, the priestess has invited you to come and tour her village she said something about some promise you made once." The memory of promising Shion to help keep her clan going making him blush, he had innocently promised to help the girl thinking she meant for him to act as her bodyguard.

"Also you got a letter from some woman named Shizuka from some place called Nadeshiko Village" said Ino sounding like his secretary and dressed like in in her tight fitting pants suit, the sight of her breasts as she bent over the desk to hand him the papers caused his cock to twitch making Tenten hurry up.

"Ohh yeah I beat her in a fight during the trip to turtle island and for some reason this makes me her future king and the leader of her people." Said naruto

"Wow that sounds like it will be a fun book for me to write. Will you tell me what happened when you fought so I can have a good background for it master?" asked Hinata.

"Sure Hinata-chan, I guess I can go to those countries on our way up to Iwa at the end of the month." He said, feeling his cock twitch again he pushed Tenten's face down on his shaft, filling her mouth with his cum.

"Thank you for your present master" said Tenten licking the cum off of her lips, instead of getting up she just rested her head on his lap and sighed contently as he petted her head.

"That will work." Said sakura "Then after we come back we can head over to Suna for the next chunin exams, lady Tsunade has been invited as one of the judges and I belive Temari will be acting as our escort."

"Can I come with you on the trip master, I know you want her to join us but I would like to have my revenge on her for about breaking my back before we make her an official member of the clan." Smirked Tenten.

"Sure you can honey, and if you ask real nicely I might even let her join one of your and Hinata's play sessions." Said Naruto grinning down at her. "But don't treat her to roughly I think her breakup with Shikamaru has hurt her more than she lets on." Said naruto, the two lovers had broken up at the end of the war. No one knew the cause but naruto thought that it was because she didn't want to leave Garra all alone with Kankuro being dead. Then to find out that Shikamaru had been having an affair with some tea country school teacher during the war's aftermath had shattered her.

"Ok well if that's everything I guess we are ready to go then." Said naruto, holding out his hand he helped Tenten up and gave her a small kiss on the mouth. "I still have some things to do before I can come home so why don't you head along without me and I'll be there in a flash." He said the last part with a large grin, if only he had the FTG when he was little then he would have been able to sleep and never be late for class.

"Ok Naru-kun, Ino and I need to go check on our special patients anyways." They said before coming around and each giving him a big kiss then disappearing in a swirl of cherry blossoms and rose petals. Tenten also gave naruto a kiss before bowing to her master and disappearing in a cloud of smoke, though it took a little more energy the girls would rather use the shunshin than take the stairs as their feet had begun to swell a bit.

The only person left in the room besides naruto was Hinata who was tugging at the bottom of her dress.

"M..Master may I ask a favor?" questioned Hinata, stammering for the first time since she got her blasted seal off. For her to stammer like that naruto knew it was important and motioned for her to come sit on his lap. Hinata couldn't help the blush that had came up and tried not to pass out as she felt Naruto place her on his lap like she was a small child.

She leaned against his body and sighed happily as his hand stroked her cheek, her whole body curled up in his lap.

"What is it my little princess?" he asked kindly, his voice soothing as his touch.

"W..Well Ino and S..Sakura both have their mothers joining, And I know tha..that will make them and their mothers happy.."

"But your mother isn't here anymore, is that's what's bothering you?" asked naruto hugging her close and kissing her on the head.

"N..No master, Its ju..just that Kurenai-sensei has always been..been like a mother to me. And after Asuma's d..death it has been hard on her." Stuttered Hinata.

"And you would like me to invite her to join us." Said Naruto his words not a question but a fact.

"Y..Yes, I know that you will take care of her and love her. And she was the only one who cared for me when I was little so now I just want to make sure she can have the chance to be as happy as me." Said Hinata regaining some of her confidence and losing the stutter.

"I figured you would say that Hinata so I had been thinking about asking her to join anyways. Actually I hope she does as aside from you she has some of the prettiest eyes in all of Kohana." He said causing her to blush at the compliment and her pale white skin to go flush.

"Thank you master, thank you thank you" said Hinata jumping up on his lap and kissing him over and over, her cute little maids outfit bouncing with her. Naruto laughed at her childishness and hugged her tight before shooing her out of the office so he could put the final touches on some of his projects.

-later that evening at the Yamanaka household-

"Daddy can I talk to you about something?" asked Ino leading her farther to another part of the house, looking back she threw a wink at Naruto. Naruto just smiled back then turned his attention to the beautiful woman beside him. Misaki was sitting on the bed beside naruto wearing a tight turtle neck sweater that really made her bust look good, along with a tight pair of pants and some sexy golden sandals. She was starting to think that the turtleneck was a bad idea as she was starting to feel really hot, and she could have sworn that you could see the dark spot forming in her pants.

Naruto just smirked as he watched Misaki get turned on from the chakra he was exerting. He could see from her face that all he would have to do is give her one little push, so he did. Sliding close to her he turned around to face her placing one of his hands of the top of her leg.

"You look very beautiful tonight Misaki" he said causing her to squirm a bit.

"Thank you hokage-sama" she replied her body feeling like it was going to burn up unless she got some release.

"That sounds so nice coming from those beautiful lips of yours" said naruto slowly moving his hand up her leg. Misaki started to squirm some more and move her legs together trying to relive the burning sensations, naruto just smirked and moved his face close to hers. "But I think I would rather you call me master" he whispered to her as his thumb grazed over her pussy. "I know you want to cum, so do it. Cum for me Misaki, show your master how much you need to cum" he said rubbing his whole hand over her pussy. Misaki let out a loud moan as she started to shake, her orgasm causing her to gush out and soak her pants.

"What a beautiful face you made slut. And look how much you came, you must really want your master to fuck you don't you?" said Naruto rubbing his hand over her soaking pussy before leaning in to kiss her. Misaki quickly kissed back, allowing naruto's tounge full access into her mouth. Naruto was loving the way Misaki kissed, she was a pro at it and he wondered if she was just as good with those lips doing other things.

"You have a beautiful body Misaki, why don't you take off those wet pants and that hot sweater and let me see it." Encouraged Naruto, the older blond woman quickly pulled off her top freeing her large jugs from their prison and shimmied out of her pants. She had the same figure as Ino, in fact she looked more like she could be ino's older sister instead of mother.

Outside Ino had just gotten done planting the suggestion in her father's mind. It had been much easier than she had thought as the man had never thought to shield himself from his own daughter. She heard the moans come from the room and decided it was time to go in and join the fun.

"I'm done planting the suggestion in my father's mind whiskers, how are you coming with mom" asked Ino as she walked into the guest bed room where her mother was currently laying on the bed with her head at the bottom sucking on Naruto's cock. Thrusting in Naruto loved how much Ino's mother could take and the way she worked her tongue around his cock.

"Ohh yeah slut you're a pro at this, now I know where Ino gets all of her skills from, how long has it been since you had a cock huh?" asked Naruto as he continued to thrust his cock down her throat.

"Mmm whiskers you look so hot thrusting your cock into my mother, maybe I should start calling you daddy if you continue to fuck her." Said Ino as she rubbed her hands over his abs right above were his dick was. "How hard was it to convince her?"

"Not hard I barely had to do anything before she was practically begging to suck my cock."

"Is that true, is mommy a big cum swallowing slut like her daughter. Does my slutty mommy enjoy getting big cocks stuffed in her tight little cunt?"

"Why don't you hop up on the bed and show your slut mother just how much you love her by eating out her pussy." Said Naruto his cock making Misaki's throat bulge out, sauntering up to the bed Ino slid over top of her mother, placing her pussy right over her mother's face before leaning down and licking at her dripping cunt.

"I want to see you eat your daughter's hot ass out slut." Said Naruto in a commanding voice as he pulled his cock from Misaki's throat.

"As you wish master" she replied barely hesitating against Naruto's jutsu. Naruto watched as the two blonds started eating each other out, Ino's mother was thrusting her fingers into Ino's snatch as she licked and sucked at her pink little anus.

Naruto watched as the two women, their golden tanned bodies writhing in pleasure at each other out, their long fingers dipping into each other's pussy as their pink tongues lapped at the juices flowing out of them. Misaki had reached one of her arms around and started to play with Ino's breasts as her tongue played with the young woman's tight pink ass,

"Ohh mommy that's nice master was right about you." Cooed Ino as her body shuddered from an orgasm. Climbing up on the bed behind the two gorgeous women Naruto got in position behind Ino. Bending her head up Misaki ran her long tongue over Naruto's hard shaft; licking back and forth she took the tip of it in her mouth bobbing her head back and forth as she sucked on it

Letting it out she went back to licking Naruto's stiff cock, working her way back until she got to his balls. Licking around the base of Naruto's shaft she took each ball in her mouth sucking on it before letting it out and licking her way back to the top the shaft.

Getting the cock nice and wet Misaki let it pop it out of her mouth and went back to watching Naruto's cock as he lined it up with Ino. Grabbing her hips Naruto thrusted himself in drawing a muffled yell from Ino as her ass was stuffed by Naruto's large dick.

"Ahh yes daddy, fuck me, fuck my ass daddy." Cried out Ino bucking her hips back and forth, pulling out Naruto pointed his cock back and Misaki and started to throat fuck her quickly before going back to Ino and repeating it.

Naruto pounded into Ino's ass, his balls hitting against her vagina as he bottomed out in her. Naruto could feel Misaki's hot wet tongue on the underside of his cock, licking and sucking at his dick as he thrusted into Ino.

"That's it kitten I'm going to cum in your tight little ass and then your slut mother is going to lick it out." Said Naruto pounding into Ino's ass, arching her back Ino let out a moan as she felt Naruto's cock fill up her ass.

"Fuck my tight little ass daddy, I want you to fill my ass with your hot daddy cum." Yelled Ino her muscles tighten around Naruto's shaft, thrusting quickly Naruto bottomed out cuming in Ino before pulling out.

Reaching up Misaki grabbed Naruto's cock her tongue licking at the small drops of cum still dribbling out. Swirling her tongue around Naruto's cock she turned her attention to Ino's red little ass and started to eat out her daughters ass.

Naruto just stood back and slowly stroked his cock with his hand as he watched Ino and her mother go down on each other. Growing aroused again he had an idea. "Hey Ino why don't you stand up and give your mommy a kiss"

"Sure daddy" said Ino sitting up on her knees, turning to her mother she talked to her in a innocent sounding childish voice. "Can I have a kiss mommy?"

"Of course you can baby girl" said Misaki, a small bit of cum still dribbling from the corner of her mouth. The two blond bombshells stood facing each other, their bright blue eyes staring into each other's eyes. Their breathing loud the two slowly closed the gap their lips touching each other's over and over searching and tasting.

Ino brought her hands up running them through her mother's long blond hair as they pressed their faces against each other's, their tongues licking and exploring each other's mouths. Ino started to suck on her mother's bottom lip pulling it out as she started to rub her body against Misaki's

Pressing their body's together the two started to rub their pussy's against each other, their clits rubbing against each other as their dripping pussy's brushed against each other. The two women were so engrossed in their make out session that they didn't notice the puff of smoke of sense the two people come up behind them.

Naruto came up behind Ino, his hands grabbing onto her tits as his clone did the same to Misaki. The two Naruto's started to rub and play with the girls tits as they continued to make out. Grabbing Ino's chest and pulling her close Naruto thrust up into her dripping snatch, his long hard cock thrusting in and out causing her to gasp into Misaki's mouth.

"Ohh man this slut is so tight, I bet it's been a long time since you've been fucked hasn't it bitch." Said the clone thrusting in and out of Misaki's cunt.

Misaki couldn't get enough breath to answer as she kept panting and moaning as the clone's dick filled her cunt. Ino watched as her mother bounced up and down on the clone's cock, her hands holding on to the back of its legs to steady herself. Grunting the clone continued to thrust hard into Misaki's snatch causing the woman to scream out in pleasure.

Grabbing Ino Naruto sat down on the edge of the bed and sat her on his lap spreading her legs and sticking his cock in her cunt. "Kitten I want you to set here and watch as I have my clones fuck your slut mother." Said Naruto making a hand sign and summoning some more clones, the clones quickly circled around Misaki and the other clone. As if she knew exactly what was expected of her she got down on her hands and knees, the clones cum seeping out of her spread legs as she grabbed ahold of two clone's cocks and started jerking. "Do you boys like what you see?" she asked

Misaki couldn't contain herself, her whole body shivered and got hotter at what was to transpire in the center of the room stood the three clones, she stood there paralyzed for a moment as three pairs of eyes looked at the sexy milf, a crooked smile spread through their faces, the scent of sex was soon overwhelming Misaki. She didn't care as long as they were her master's clones.

The first time she was taken by a group of men was a party after her team had completed a hard mission in the land of whiskey, the group sampling the local drinks and feeling in high spirits was what had led to the group gangbang. Back then she did feel slightly slutty by the act, and Misaki remembered that even now. But she also remembered the intense pleasure brought on by the whole scene. Now she was about to repeat the scene, and though her daughter was watching, the whole scene just made her hotter.

The three clones approached the slutty little milf, their cocks swinging back and forth as they walked up to here. "Look at this sexy milf," grinned one of the clones. "Her cunt is already dripping and we haven't even started yet" The clone said with a grin, licking his lower lip. The other three chuckled in response. "Mmm... does getting fucked in front of your slutty little daughter turn you on?" The clone asked,

While Misaki listened to the clones her pussy was starting to flex involuntarily, and her wetness was soon seeping out. The whole scene had intoxicated her. Now that they had surrounded her, she could feel the strong hands start to caress and rub her body. After a moment, she started gaining control of her body again and she let out a low moan as strong and warm hands squeezed her supple breasts. The three clones simply chuckled and with a strong yank the clone ripped and tore her see through nightgown, leaving her naked exposed body to them. "You may need clothes outside slut, but inside this room clothes will only interfere" he said with a foxy grin. All three clones licked their lips.

Regaining her senses, Misaki stared at the three clones, as they licked their lips. She returned the gesture and licked her lips seductively too, cooing and moaning. Taking notice of the bulges in their pants, she grinned wickedly and knelt on the floor and reached inside for their hard fleshy cocks. "Mmm..." she cooed, "looks like you boys need to let go of some stress" she said with emphasis, grinning as she started stroking their rock hard members. Misaki stared up at them with a wicked smile as she engulfed the clone's cock into her mouth, all three clones stared down at her groaning as she moaned and pleasured their members.

"Mmm... now I can see where kitten gets her skills from," said the clone, "You really are a MILF!" He said grinning, quoting the phrase commonly used to describe most of the female ninja in Kohana. The other three joined in laughter as he grabbed the back of Misaki's head and bucked his hips deeper into her mouth, sinking more of his cock down her throat to where she could feel his balls resting against her chin. "Don't think you'll be done soon either," he continued, "I know Boss will want that pussy of yours" he smiled wickedly.

"Mmm... I'll do anything for you master." Misaki promised, plopping the clones cock out of her mouth, "take my body however you please master, and if your pets want to take my body, I will serve them too." Misaki cooed with a promise, and then engulfed another clone's cock into her hungry mouth, purring.

"Good," the three clones laughed, "Once we're done with you slave, you won't be able to move for days." With that said, the clone grabbed Misaki and tossed her towards the nearby throw pillows. Gently landing on the pillows strewn about the floors, she looked at them with a lustful look, licking her lips, she knew what was next, and she started teasing the clones by caressing her breasts with one hand, splaying her legs wide, and rubbing her hungry wet pussy with the other. The three clones walked towards her, grinning, removing their clothes, exposing their naked bodies, their strong toned body and large cock causing her to grow hot with desire. Their cocks stood tall at a near 12 to 13 inches, they were definitely bigger than any other dick Misaki ever had. They eagerly stroked their cocks as they approached her.

"Mmm... come here boys" Misaki said with a lustful tone in her voice. "Come here and fuck my slutty little pussy with your big cocks" she cooed as she fingered her pussy faster. The three pair of bright blue eyes staring at her grinning and licking their lips. Misaki's eyes glued to their big cocks, the hard members swaying back and forth as they approached her naked body.

"Ooh, we'll be fucking all of your holes you slut, not just your pussy." Said one of the clones with a lust filled gaze, he grabbed the back of Misaki's head and pushed his large fleshy cock into her hungry mouth. Misaki hummed and cooed as she took more and more of his cock down her throat, looking up at the handsome man with a wicked smile. "Oomm... she's a real slut, just look at how she eagerly takes my cock in her mouth" he laughed, The clone nodded in agreement as he took Misaki's legs and turned her over on her side, exposing her wet pussy.

"Guess the stories about you were right," The clone said kneeling down, his breath near her pussy. "Looks like you're going to be a really good fuck." he said, then diving his mouth into her wet cunt, piercing her pussy lips with his tongue. The room was soon overwhelmed with the musky scent of their bodies and sex, Misaki quickly started stroking the other two cocks at her sides. The whole scene overwhelmed her whole body, shuddering, her pussy quivering in anticipation as the clone ran his rough tongue all over her pussy and ass. The only thing that could be heard from the outside of the room were the muffled moans from her hungry mouth as she continued licking and sucking the length of the clones fleshy cock, and the loud grunts of the three clones as I pleased all of them at the same time.

Looking over Misaki could see Ino starring at her as her body was fucked by the clones, her fingers playing with her clit as she bounced up and down on Naruto's cock. "Looks like kitten is really enjoying seeing her slutty little mother get fucked by four large cocks" joked the clone as he slowly started inserting two long fingers into her wet cunt, the walls slowly spasming, closing and expanding as he moved his fingers in and out of her. The rough surface sending quakes all over her body as they touched her most sensitive spot like nothing else had before. "Once we get done with our plan, we'll let you join all the other milf's in this village, as we take them as our own sex slaves." He growled in Misaki's ear, her cheeks flushed red, moaning uncontrollably. The thought of it was overwhelming. A whole army of clones having their way with the milfs of the major clans, unable to control herself, Misaki let out a loud moan, bobbing her head up and down the clones cock harder and faster, her cum starting to flood out of her pussy and into the clone's long fingers, then down to the floor. The three clone's laughed loudly as they saw her cum gushing out and her body shuddering in pleasure.

"Looks like this little slut likes the idea!" exclaimed the clone. Then laid on the ground, pulling her sweaty body above his spit covered cock, holding her up above his hips, her legs sprawled to the sides. "Just look at how much she came" he said, the three grinned. "Now we're going to give you what we REALLY came for slut" he said grinning as he started lowering Misaki's sexy body down on his cock, the fleshy bulbous head piercing her pussy walls. Misaki let out a long drawn out moan as his hard throbbing cock inched its way into her hungry cunt, the wall muscles accommodating his big member invitingly. He let out a loud triumphant groan as he impaled her on to his fleshy member. The other two cheered him on, then surrounded her again, caressing her naked body while she took their cocks into her mouth one at a time, moaning in pleasure as the clone bounced her body up and down on his cock with tremendous strength. Two of the clones engulfed one of her heavy breasts in their mouths, running their tongues all over her breasts and nipples, they were moaning and groaning as Misaki took their cocks into her mouth.

"God your pussy is so tight bitch!" exclaimed the clone as he continued pummeling her pussy raw. Then reached and the other cloned his tongue out, licking her neck and sensitive ears. The sensations where overwhelming her body, shuddering, Misaki's pussy was spasaming uncontrollably. Moaning loudly, she planted her feet firmly on the ground and started bouncing her sexy body harder and faster on the hot throbbing rod, contracting and expanding her pussy walls as his member invaded her already raw pink pussy. "Fuck!" exclaimed The clone and held on to Misaki's hips tighter and pounded her slutty pussy harder, then he threw his head back and let out a loud triumphant groan, Misaki then felt torrents of his cum started flowing into her cunt. The sensation made her whole body shudder uncontrollably falling on her side to the ground, panting and moaning, trickles of his cum leaked out on to the ground.

When Misaki came to, she was still laid on her side, the had pulled his cock out of her hungry pussy and stood up, staring with a foxy grin, "Damn you're a good fuck slut," he said with a smile, "but now I have to dispel, don't worry the other clones will take care of your remaining hole" a smile spread across his face reminding her what they had mentioned earlier. They had said they would use all her holes and he planned on keeping to his word. With a mischievous laugh, The clone dispelled leaving Misaki sprawled on the pillows laying on her side. she was still a little groggy from the last event, and couldn't focus very well, but then her senses came back fully when she felt a strong hand reaching for her thighs. When she looked behind her back towards the direction the hand was coming from, and saw another clone already placing himself behind her, lifting her long slender thighs as high as possible. He then started rubbing his cock head at the entrance of her quivering anal cavity. The only thing Misaki could do was coo and moan as she felt his bulbous head over he tight opening.

"Don't forget the last clone, slut." he said. Misaki quickly snapped her head back and, there laid in front of her was the other clone, the first one laughed loudly, "Surprised? Now you'll have to appease him" he grinned, "Ever felt two cocks up your ass slave?" he cackled.

Misaki's eyes widened, she could only stare in shock, "two?" she thought to herself, she may have had many ninja core members take her anally, but never two at the same time. Before she could even protest, thinking of how painful the experience was going to be, she felt the clone's member invade her tight asshole; her only response was a loud scream of pain.

"Don't worry slut soon you will start to love having your ass stuffed, I want to hear your moans of pleasure whore." he growled in Misaki's ear as he pushed more and more of his cock in her ass. Before she could make any reaction, she suddenly felt a muscle inside her throat. Opening her eyes and saw the clone as he worked his tongue inside her mouth, muffling her screams as his mouth encompassed hers. This wasn't just a kiss. This was more primal, and its purpose was to relay the consuming want and lust flowing through the clone. After Misaki's ass got accustomed to the clone's cock invading her anal cavity, she started moaning in pleasure and accepting the other clones tongue snaking in and out of her mouth. The clone behind her saw this and laughed. "Looks like she's starting really get into this. Or is it that you like having a big cock in your ass, slut?" he asked with a grin spread across his face. Misaki could only reply with a muffled moan of pleasure.

"Oomm... yes master, I love having your cock in my tight ass" cooed Misaki, "and I'd love to have two cocks inside me at the same time too" she replied. The pleasure was too overwhelming and she couldn't control herself. She knew it was going to be very painful, but her body was doing all the talking now.

"That's a good little leaf slut." he grinned, "don't worry whore, once you get used to our cocks, you'll end up screaming in pleasure." he promised, then lifted her thighs as wide as he could to give the other clone an opening to her tight ass. The clone adjusted himself as well, and before Misaki knew it, he engulfed her mouth again with his tongue, then positioned his big cock head at her already filled ass. They knew she would scream in pain at first, Misaki knew it too.

The clone in front grabbed her wide hips further, and started slowly inching his cock inside her ass. A loud pop could be heard as he tore through her tight asshole. Her screams of pain were muffled by the clone's mouth, his masterful tongue quickly making her forget about the pain. The clone behind her on the other hand was groaning in pleasure as the pressure inside her anal muscles built. Slowly as he inched his hard cock into her tight ass, she started relaxing her muscles more, it didn't reduce the pain by much, but soon she could feel her muscles starting to adjust to their cocks. Soon she felt both clones' balls now resting on her ass cheeks. Misaki simply let out a long drawn out, muffled moan as the clone's tongue continued invading her mouth. The clones let out a triumphant loud laugh and they high fived each other. They had succeeded in sinking both their cocks fully into her ass now.

"You're a special one aren't you?" The clone behind her asked, "You must really love cock because you're the only one so far that has taken both our cocks in your ass." he laughed in triumph. To which Misaki could only coo and moan. The pressure of both cocks in her ass was too much to allow me to make any discernible comments. It was very painful, but at least now her muscles were adjusting to their cocks, and the whole scene was only turning her on even more. The thought of being sandwiched between Naruto's two clones and being fucked in the ass as Ino watched turned her on more than she had imagined and caused a small orgasm to rip through her body.

Once her muscles had started adjusting, the main clone grabbed a hold of her hips firmly so she wouldn't squirm, while The other clone grabbed a hold of her thighs and lifted them as high as he could, adjusting her body in the best position for them to thrust their cocks deep. "We're going to give you so much pleasure you're going to want to beg us to fuck you again bitch!" The clone hissed in her ear, then started slowly thrusting his cock in and out of her tight ass, The other clone soon followed. At first the pain was unbearable, but she bit her lips to make sure not to scream in pain. The other clone engulfed one of her heavy breasts into his mouth, while the clone grabbed her hips firmly, making sure she wouldn't squirm and push their cocks out of her stretched asshole.

The pain was slowly dwindling away as her ass started getting used to their large members, the other clone's licking on her breasts also helped distract her from the pain. Rather than trying to push their cocks out, her ass muscles were starting to loosen more, stretching invitingly to them. They high fived each other again, cackling as her pain slowly turned into moans of pleasure. "Mmm..." Misaki let out a low moan, "Oh kami…master! Your cock's feel sooooo good." Both clones laughed as they had her pinned in between them, their cocks starting to pick up pace. Misaki gyrated her ass in circles, gently squeezing their cocks, letting out a loud moan. "Oooom Fuuck!" she yelled as the pleasure was slowly starting to overwhelm her body again. Nothing that was happening outside the room mattered anymore, the only thing she cared about was the intense pleasure she was getting from the monster sized cocks.

"That's right bitch! Beg for it, beg for our cocks to pound your stretched asshole!" The clone commanded, her body shuddered, and her overstretched asshole was quivering in anticipation. It wanted it, I wanted it.

"Ooom please Master..." she begged, "Please I want my asshole to be pounded by your big cocks! Show Ino what a cock starved slut he mother is." Misaki screamed in pleasure. Unable to control her body, she could feel her orgasm building uncontrollably, some of her pre-cum was already seeping out again, and it looked like this next orgasm was going to be bigger than any other previously.

Without hesitation, the clone simply grinned, grabbed her hips firmly again and started thrusting his cock into her stretched ass at a faster pace. The other clone took his queue and also started thrusting his cock into her hungry asshole faster. There was still a lot of pain, but the pleasure far outweighed it. Her moans were those of sheer ecstasy, grabbing a hold of the other clone and lifting her thighs voluntarily without the other clone's help, she started bucking her hips to their thrusts, bouncing up and down on their cocks as they pummeled her stretched asshole raw.

Soon they found a good rhythm; the clone would thrust his cock into her ass, while the other clone would thrust his cock out and then reverse, their thrusts sending shivers all over her body. The clone didn't have to hold her hips firm anymore as she was now voluntarily bucking her hips up and down on their cocks. Instead he reached for her breasts and started caressing them and pinching her nipples. The other clone on the other hand, Misaki was now willingly engulfing his mouth into hers, moaning and groaning as she gyrated her ass uncontrollably on their cocks. "Shit" The clone grinned, "Looks at how much this slut loves to have her ass filled!" he laughed, then hissed in her ear, "How about it slut? You love getting fucked in front of your little girl don't you, I bet you would love to watched as we fucked her cute little pussy and came all over those perky tits of her's? You'd like that wouldn't you?" Misaki moaned uncontrollably.

"Oom yesss" Misaki hissed back, "I'd love to watch as you fucked Ino, and then I would want to suck all of masters cum out of her holes when you are done filling them with your cum." she moaned greedily. Then engulfed the other clone's tongue inside her willing mouth again, her ass muscles contracting harder on their cocks.

They both laughed and high fived each other, quickening their pace. "Ino was right about you being a real slut" The clone said, The other clone simply groaned as his tongue the other cloned inside her mouth. "I told ya she'd beg for more, and now she even wants more after this!" he cackled. "Well then," he hissed in her ear. "Let's give the whore what she wants" he said with an evil grin. He then grabbed her hips again and they both started pummeling her stretched asshole harder and faster. Misaki was unable to voluntarily buck her hips up and down on their cocks anymore since, Misaki couldn't keep up with them as they kept pistoning her asshole. Already red slap marks could be seen on her ass cheeks and her moans became guttural bestial groans of pleasure. Her breasts flailing wildly as she bounced up and down their cocks.

The only discernible thing Misaki could say was to beg them for more, "Oom Fuuck!... Oom Yees! Yees! Fuck me! Harder!... Fuck my slutty pussy!" The two clones grinned and high fived each other, never had they had this much fun. They needed no further encouragement and continued pummeling her already over stretched and sore asshole. Misaki could already feel their big fleshy cocks start to swell. And she was at the verge of her orgasm too.

"Mmm Fuck yes!" She begged the two clones, "Fuck me! Breed me with your cum!" The two needed no further encouragement, and with five hard pistoning blows, the two clones let out a loud triumphant groan of pleasure as torrent after torrent of cum gushed inside her asshole. The sensation was too much. Throwing her head back another scream of pleasure joined the other two and torrents of cum started flooding out of her pussy and down her thighs. After it all subsided, the three of them collapsed on the floor, trying to catch their breathes. Then her eyes closed and all was dark for a moment.

When she came too, the two clones had dispelled, her naked body sprawled on the floor. she remembered what the first clone had said earlier, her body may had been used severely, but she couldn't help it, she wanted more, so she quickly tried to regain her composure and keep her word. Looking up at the last clone still there, she quickly got herself on her hands and knees, spreading her legs wide, cum leaking from her sore pink pussy and ass. Misaki then rubbed and smacked her round ass a couple of times, catching his attention. The clone looked at her with a foxy grin on his face. "What's the matter boys?" Misaki said with a lustful tone, looking at him over her shoulder as they looked at her sweaty naked body, offering herself like a bitch in heat. "I hope you aren't tired I'm still hungry for some of that delicious cock!" Misaki said licking her lips seductively. "You DO plan on keeping your word don't you?" she said giggling seductively, running her hands over her used raw asshole.

"Now come here big boy," Misaki cooed, calling the clone that had given her so much pleasure. Rubbing and slapping her ass cheeks teasingly. "Come here and take my slutty little body." With that, the clone let out a groan, he quickly undressed, grabbing his big cock in his hand, stroking it up and down, then slowly approached her body, eagerly she wiggled her ass from side to side invitingly, welcoming his cock back into her hungry pink pussy and ass.

Ino watched as the final clone ravaged her mother's cunt with his large cock, making her scream and moan as he slammed into her pussy. The sight of her mother being taken so roughly by naruto's clones and the fact that her lovers hard rod was inside her had been pushing her further and further towards orgasm. But sadly naruto had decided to tease her, using long slow strokes to stimulate her aching pussy but not enough to let her cum.

Soon the two clones finished and Misaki started to walk back over to where Naruto and Ino where, covered in a shiny sheen with cum dripping down her legs and out the corner of her mouth Misaki looked completely happy and satisfied.

Standing in front of Ino and Naruto she bent down and gave Ino a long passionate kiss, swapping the cum and saliva in their mouths. Breaking away from the kiss she leaned forward and gave Naruto a soul searing kiss before laying on the bed.

"Your clones were good master but I haven't had the pleasure of having you fuck my pussy yet." She said spreading her legs and arching her back. Ino came hard on Naruto's cock as she watched her mother spread her pussy wide in an open invitation.

Getting off of Naruto Ino got to where she could see Naruto rolled over and crawled up the bed placing him above her. Reaching down he moved her sweat matted hair off of her face before leaning down and gently kissing her.

"Ohh I'm not going to fuck you, I'm going to make love to your beautiful body, then the three of us are going to take a long hot shower and talk about your future living arrangements." Said Naruto deepening the kiss and slipping his tongue into her mouth, kissing at her neck Naruto brought his hands down and started to rub and squeeze at her breasts, wrapping his hands around her breasts and squeezing up. Misaki was loving the strong hands playing with her breasts and the small kisses he was giving to her neck and chest. If it had been a while since she had had a good fucking it had been even longer since she had made love.

She could feel his large cock press up against her pussy as he moved on top of her, the warm rod pressing against her lips wanting entrance, occasionally when he would move the head would brush her clit and cause her to moan, something she discovered really turned him on.

Moving away from her breasts he started to rub her abused pussy with his hand, she started to feel a warm soothing feeling where he was pumping chakra from his hand to her body. Soon the ache of having all of those cocks roughly fucking her was replaced by the pleasant feeling of his fingers rubbing over her lips causing her to hum.

When the feeling stopped Misaki opened her eyes to see Naruto staring at her with a look of love and happiness in his face. Slowly Naruto positioned his cock in front of her pussy, gently pressing in and filling her. Though he had the memories of his clones the firsthand experience was even better. Making love to Misaki was amazing, the woman knew just how to move her body to be sensual and erotic and knew just where to touch and rub to elicit the most pleasure.

Misaki wrapped her arms tightly around Naruto holding on as her thrust into her, her beautiful voice yelling out as he filled her. Naruto pulled her close, holding her tightly to him as he thrust into her, loving how she would move her hips in circles or up and down as he went in and out.

"Ohh master finish me, I need to feel you cum inside me." Begged Misaki wrapping her legs around Naruto, not needing to be told trice he quickly sped up, his cock sliding easily in and out of her wet tunnel.

"I'm going to cum, I'm going to fill your womb full of my seed." Said naruto thrusting in one last time before emptying himself into her cunt.

"Yesssss" screamed Misaki raking her nails down Naruto's back as his cock quickly thrusted in and out before spasaming and emptying its self in her. "Thank you master I haven't had a man make me feel like that in years, not since Ino was born." Said Misaki slightly teary eyed, leaning down Naruto just hugged her close to him and held her, gently kissing her on the forhead.

"You're part of our family now Misaki so don't worry I won't let you go a week without feeling like that ever again." Said Naruto.

-Later that same week-

Ino walked into the living room where Naruto was sitting on the couch going over some new seals.

"I got in trouble at school today daddy" pouted Ino causing Naruto to look up staring at his beautiful wife. He noticed that she was wearing a very short school uniform with the blouse half unbuttoned and the necktie hanging in between her full breasts. Looking up at her pouty lips and playful eyes he saw that she had her hair in two pony tails and had whisker marks painted on her face.

"What did you do kitten?" asked Naruto trying to sound like a stern farther.

Coming closer Ino straddled Naruto's lap, her hips rubbing against his crotch and a cute little pout playing on her lips. "I got caught sucking a boy's cock in the bathroom, I'm sorry daddy."

"So my kitten is a dirty little cock sucker, I think you need to be punished. Lay across my lap and ill give you a spanking."

Ino following the instructions laid down on Naruto's lap her legs and arms hanging off. His hand pulling up her skirt Naruto smirked "So my little cock sucker isn't wearing any underwear what a naughty little girl you are now how many spankings should I give you." asked Naruto his hand rubbing over Ino's smooth ass.

"Seven daddy you little cock sucker deserves seven."

"Oh and why is that kitten?" he asked

"Because that's how many cocks I've sucked." said Ino wiggling her butt at her pretend father.

"So my little kitten is a cock sucking slut then well ok seven it is." he said his hand coming down with a loud smack making Ino yell out in pleasure.

"Yes daddy please spank me again." Begged Ino her pussy tingling from the feeling of being spanked.

"So you like getting spanked do you slut" asked Naruto his hands coming down with another smack.

"Yes I love when daddy smacks my slutty little ass." cried Ino as she got spanked for a third time.

"And why is that kitten?" asked Naruto his hand resting on her ass after spanking her again.

"Please spank you slutty little princess again daddy, the only reason I sucked those boys cocks was so I could imagine it was daddy's cock that I was sucking."

"So you want to see your daddy's cock?" asked Naruto, getting a head shake he allowed her to get up. "Ok then my little slut I want you to show me exactly what you did with those boys" said Naruto dropping his pants and letting his hard dick spring free.

Her hands coming to loving caress his hardened member Ino gave it a small kiss on the head. "Wow daddy's cock is so big and hard much bigger than those other boys." she said before taking it in her mouth. Swirling her tongue around the shaft Ino let out a moan as she bobbed her glossy lips up and down.

"So you like daddy's cock do you slut well why don't we see if you can take it all down your throat." Said Naruto putting his hands on the back of Ino's head and pushing down, the feeling of his large dick going down her throat made Naruto moan out, the pressure building as her throat mussels massaged his dick. Naruto grabbed on two her pigtails using them to pull her face closer to his stomach as he thrusted his cock down her throat. "Get ready slut I'm going to cum." Said Naruto

Backing her head out Ino put her mouth in front of his massive dick and used her hands to massage his member, opening her mouth Ino caught as much of the sticky hot cum as she could the rest landing on her cheeks and chin dripping down to land on her breasts.

"Mmm daddy's cum tastes so good I want to taste it again." Said Ino licking the cum off her face and breasts, holding out his hand Naruto helped Ino stand up and sit on his lap. His hands running over her school shirt he used his fingers to loosen the already tight buttons and let her breasts break free.

Rubbing them with his hand he whispered in her ear. "So my little slut likes sucking her daddy's cock huh, has my little princess ever touched her self thinking about her father."

"Yes" moaned Ino her pussy already soaked from their role play and sucking Naruto's cock. The way he was fondling her tits was making her feel great.

"Show you daddy what you do" said Naruto one hand pulling up her skirt revealing her soaking cunt.

Her long manicured fingers skimmed their way down to her pussy as she let out a small moan now that Naruto had his mouth around one of her nipples. Inserting one finger into her aching snatch she started to pump it in and out her back arching as she did.

"Ohh daddy yes suck on my breasts please daddy. Do you like seeing you little girl's pussy and seeing her finger herself, I do this a lot daddy I pretend that you come into my room and stick you long hard dick into my young little pussy." Said Ino inserting another finger and speeding up her thrusts as her other hand played with her breast.

"I imagine you climbing on top of me, your strong hands holding me down as you take off my panties." Moaned Ino as Naruto sucked and played with her nipple. "I imagine you sticking you hard cock in my little pussy and filling me with your daddy cum." soon the feeling of Naruto's mouth on her breasts and her fingering herself was too much and she came all over Naruto's lap.

"Look what a mess my little cock slut has made, come up here and let me clean out that dirty little pussy of yours." Said Naruto, taking off her now dirty skirt and disposing of her shirt Ino was left only wearing her pigtails and necktie as she climbed up onto the couch and put one knee on the back above Naruto's head so he could reach her dripping cunt.

Naruto's hands came up grabbing onto Ino's hips pulling her closer to his face as he attacked her pussy with his mouth sticking his tongue in her he lapped up all of her tasty juices as she moaned out above him.

"That's it daddy eat out my cunt use your tongue to clean my dirty pussy" she cried out cuming on his mouth. Getting back down and sitting on his lap Ino started to lick up her juices from his face her glossy pink lips getting up every spot she could before kissing him on the lips.

"Would you like daddy to give you a special kiss?" asked Naruto, leaning in Naruto brushed his lips over Ino's mouth his tongue licking at her lips. Opening her mouth Ino let Naruto's tongue explore her mouth, moaning into the kiss as her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Mmm daddy I love your kisses" said Ino rubbing her body up against Naruto.

His hands moving over her body enjoying the feel he rubbed two fingers over her clit making her shake. "Has my little slut let anyone touch her down here before, have you had sex yet." He asked.

"Yes I wanted to be experienced so I could make you happy daddy." Said Ino a cute little pout on her face, Naruto leaned in and gave her another kiss as his hands worked their way up from her soaking pussy to cup her cheek.

"Well then kitten lets see what you learned in school." Said Naruto.

Placing her pussy over Naruto's dick she slowly lowered herself down moaning as his large member stretched her pussy. "Ohh your stretching me so far daddy, your cock is so big in my little pussy." She said as she bounced up and down on his shaft.

"Off that's great I love how tight you cunt is you little whore I bet you love having daddy's cock in you." He said his hands grabbing onto her hips and thrusting up as she came down.

"Yess Fuck yes I love having daddy's large dick pound my pussy and your right daddy I am a slutty cock loving whore but only for daddy." Cried Ino as she came around Naruto's dick the cum leaking down his shaft, thrusting a couple more times Naruto soon came coating the inside of her vagina in a sticky white.

"Ohh daddy came in my womb, look at that daddy, look at your daddy cum leaking out of my tight little pussy." Said Ino using her fingers to open her lips and show the cum leaking out.

"And look at the mess my little slut made on her daddy's dick don't you think she should clean it up." He said using her tie to puller her face closer to kiss her, holding onto the tie he let Ino lay down on the couch her tongue coming out and quickly licking up all of the juices on Naruto's cock, once she was down she felt another tug on the tie. Standing on her hands and knees she let Naruto lead her to where she had her hands on the arm rest and her ass was sticking up in the air.

"You have a beautiful ass kitten, do you know how long I've been wanting to fuck that cute little ass of yours." Said Naruto his hands rubbing over her but as his lips kissed at the small of her back and top of her butt cheeks.

"Please daddy plow into my little ass I want you to fuck me in my ass with your large cock." Said Ino, pressing her but father into Naruto's face. Lining up his cock with her ass Naruto slammed in causing Ino to buck forward and yell. "Daddy your being so ruff with my little ass harder please go harder."

"Well this is how I fuck sluts like you in the ass." Said Naruto grabbing onto her pigtails and using them to hold her in place and causing her to lean her head back. "Do you like it slut do you like me fucking you in the ass like a little whore."

"Yes daddy please I need to feel my ass filled with your cock I love how your pulling my hair please." Cried Ino cum dripping down her legs where she had came again, speeding up Naruto pounded into her ass before finally cuming filling her up again with his seed.

Before he could do anything Ino turned around and latched her lips around his dick sucking and liking the juices off of his cock. "I see my little sluts learning good I hope you like the taste of my cock."

Getting done Ino wrapped her arms around Naruto causing him to fall back and her land on top of him, giving him a long kiss she whispered in his ear. "I love being daddy's little slut I love you daddy." She said

"I love you to my slutty little kitten." Said Naruto kissing her back and holding her in his arms as she fell asleep, eventually he to fell asleep, his arms wrapped around his cute little kitten.

-Inuzuka compound, 1 week into clan expansion-

Tsume knew she was having that dream again, the same dream she had been having every night for about a week. The dream that left her bed totally soaked when she woke up in the mornings. She found herself in a forest clearing with a giant white moon hanging in the sky, in the distance she could hear the sound of a wolf howling for its mate. Instead of being afraid she raced towards the sound, the howl calling to the most primal level of her brain.

Coming out of the forest she could see a large stone outcropping in the middle of a field, on top of the stones stood a lone wolf backlit by the moon. Noticing her the wolf started to jump down off the out cropping and with every leap she could see the strong muscles under the fir move. As the wolf got closer she noticed it was larger than any wolf she had seen before with a beautiful white coat that shimmered in the moon light, this wolf was defiantly an alpha.

As the wolf got closer she felt her body start to move on its own, walking over to the wolf and kneeling down in front of it, her hands rubbing through the fur on its head and side. Suddenly she felt the wolf shift its head, its large nose moving down to sniff around her unclothed vagina before licking at the dripping pussy. Tsume knew what was about to happen she was giving off pheromones like a bitch in heat and the beautiful animal in front of her had been looking for a mate.

She enjoyed the feel of the wolf's tongue on her dripping pussy until she heard a light growl. Knowing what it wanted she slowly turned around lifting her but up into the air and spreading her legs but as soon as she felt the wolf mount her and its large cock start to penetrate her she woke up.

Reaching down under the covers she felt her naked pussy all covered in her juices, sighing she started to get up and change sheets again when she heard something in her room. Turning around she gasped as she saw the same large silver wolf from her dreams standing in a pool of light in the middle of her bedroom.

Getting up slowly she sat on the edge of the bed looking at the large wolf, slowly without a sound the wolf padded over its muscles rippling under its fir. Tsume watched in amazement as the large wolf walked up to her and layed its head between her legs and started to lick at her aching pussy, just like In the dream she felt her body responding to the wolf's silent commands and opened her legs wider so its long hot tongue could snake in farther and lap up her juices. The long tongue reaching far into her pussy, lapping up all of the juices.

When she was on the verge of cuming the wolf stepped back and gave a quite growl, somehow knowing what the wolf wanted Tsume got down off the bed and moved over to the flank of the wolf her hands rubbing the soft fir. Hearing another growl Tsume dropped lower until she was under the wolf, looking up she could see its large hot cock coming out of its sheath, taking it in her hand she slowly started to stroke it watching as it grew in her hand.

Without having to be told Tsume lifted her head up and started to suck on the dogs cock, her large tits brushing the floor as she kissed and sucked at the large cock while her hands rubbed up and down its legs. Quickly the giant wolf started to thrust its hips into her face, its large cock going down her throat causing her to choke for a second until she got used to the rhythm.

Feeling that the wolf was ready she crawled out from under him and started to rub her hands all over his fir before getting down on her hands and knees and lifting her but into the air inviting the dog to mate with her.

Happy that his new bitch was offering herself to him the wolf quickly moved over and placed his giant paws on either side of her head as he started to thrust his hips into her, it took him a few tries but eventually he was able to sheath his red hot cock into her dripping vagina.

"Ohh yes please knot me make me your bitch, I've been waiting so long for a big strong alpha. That's it pound your bitches cunt and fill me with your seed." Screamed Tsume as the wolf continued to thrust into her, his cock sliding in and our a little before knotting up. Tsume was drooling from the feel of being taken from behind by this creature and loved how hot its cock was inside her long unused pussy.

Hearing a growl from the wolf she knew it must be close as its cock started to swell again pushing the walls of her vaginia out, both her and the wolf let out a howl as she felt it release its cum into her womb. Without thinking one the wolf got off of her she quickly slipped back under it and wrapped her mouth around its cock licking up all of the seed and juices left on it.

Getting up she moved over to her bed and laid down motioning for the wolf to come up and join her, it didn't take much enticement before the wolf hopped up into bed and she curled around it laying her head on its neck. Once she fell asleep she didn't notice the wolf turn into a spikey blond haired man or notice that man place a small choker with a silver wolf emblem around her neck.

Waking up Tsume felt wonderful she no longer had an aching hunger in her pussy that left her wet and unsatisfied, instead she felt content and pleased. She wasn't sure whether last night with the wolf had all been a dream or not as she enjoyed the memories of having an alpha to fill her.

As she started to doze off again she felt something shift beside her, thinking it was her nin-kin she rolled over to hug up to the large warm dog and tell it good morning, instead she felt skin under her hands which caused her to open her eyes and see the spikey blond hair and strong back of the hokage.

"Ho..Hokage-sama what are you doing here in my bed?" she asked though for some reason she didn't feel angry at the blond haired boy. Rolling over the Hokage just opening his eyes and stared at her a loving smile going over his face as he moved in and kissed her, his arms wrapping around her and pulling her close, instead of felling furious like she should she found herself melting into the kiss loving how the young man's grip was firm but gentle just like an alpha's worthy of running a village should be.

"Do you not remember last night? Don't you remember the large wolf that has been visiting your dreams?" asked Naruto his voice calm and mysterious.

"That was you?" Asked Tsume a part of her happy that she hadn't actually slept with a large wolf, her clan were close to their canine friends but not that close.

"Yes I could tell that you were in heat for the last week, its weird that your clan shares that characteristic with your dogs but anyway I knew it was the perfect time for me to act on my plan." He said his hand rubbing through her hair and his eyes gazed at her beautiful face and peeked down at her large breasts, ohh yes he would love to play with them later.

"And what is your plan Hokage-sama?" asked Tsume, she could feel her body aching wanting to offer her self up again to the alpha that was laying in her bed and feel his strong arms wrapped around her as he took her.

"To make you and your daughter my bitches, I need to make sure that my mates or someone I trust ends up as clan heads and by making you and your daughter my bitch I ensure your clans loyalty to me." Finished Naruto feeling weird at calling her a bitch when not playacting, but Tsume was loving it since in the dog world a bitch had a different meaning.

"So when are you going to claim my daughter?" asked Tsume her hands dropping down to caress Naruto's dick that was growing in her hand, she could feel him tense up for a second before relaxing into her hands.

"Soon very soon but first as alpha I need to make sure that your needs are well taken care of." Said Naruto as he pulled her closer again and kissed her.


	16. Mothers, Daughters, Doctors, and loads of fun

A Clan Reborn: Chapter 16

Mebuki was bent over halfway through taking one of her stockings off of her legs when she felt a strong masculine body press up behind her. She stood up as she felt one strong hand grab her hand on her leg and drag it back up her body over her skirt and wrap it around her waist. She leaned back as her other arm was taken and placed over the first as a pair of strong arms wrapped around her in a hug.

The owner of the strong arms bent down and placed his lips on her neck, sucking at the pale skin before moving on. Mebuki felt herself get more and more aroused as her assailant's lips moved over her skin. Turning her head around to stare at the blue eyes of her assailant she soon found her lips entrapped by his, his powerful tongue demanding entrance past her lips. Mebuki quickly submitted to the kiss allowing the man to dominate her mouth with his lounge for a minute as they stood there.

"Bend over and slowly take off your stockings." Said the man, his voice deep with lust. Mebuki slowly bent over grinding her ass into the man's crotch as she slowly slipped the stocking off her legs revealing them to the man's bright blue eyes. As she stood up she could feel his hard shaft press against her butt cheeks.

"Wait don't touch my legs" she cried as his strong hands started to move down below her skirt and rub over her hips.

"Why not Mebuki-Chan you have such beautiful legs." Asked the man moving his hands back up to hug her from behind and hold her closer to him.

"I haven't shaved them yet there prickly." She Said shyly causing Naruto to laugh before kissing her on the cheek.

"You know I will love you whether or not your legs are shaved at the time. But we need to stop for the moment anyways, I came in here to tell you something but seeing you taking those stockings off those sexy legs of yours caused me to get distracted." He Said rubbing his hard cock up against her ass to show her exactually how distracting he was.

"I'm sorry for distracting you Naruto-sama." Blushed Mebuki at all of the attention her ass was getting.

"No your not don't lie." Said Naruto. "The reason I came in here was that Sakura and I were getting ready to take a bath and she thought it might be nice to have some family time just you, me, Sakura and a large Jacuzzi all to ourselves." Said Naruto turning Mebuki around quickly and capturing her lips in another kiss, Mebuki hungrily kissed him back.

"Does Master desire my presence in his bed tonight?" Asked Mebuki breathlessly hopeful for another night like the first one when her new Master had taken her into his bed and claimed her. Her body totally submissive and responsive under his strong hands and Masterful mouth as he made her cum again and again. Then to make her night even better her baby girl came in dressed in a cute pink teddy and joined them in their love making. She had slept most of the next day after that night and had trouble doing some of her chores that required her to bend over for the next few days.

"Yes, Ino and her mother will be joining us. I couldn't think of a better way to celebrate the end of the first stage of my plan than a night with my two future queens and their mothers." He Said looking down into her loving subservient eyes. Mebuki smiled at the love Naruto showed in his voice when he mentioned her daughter and Ino. Though she knew he loved her and all of his other pets his voice always took on a different lilt when talking about those two girls or the fox girl who had yet to awaken.

"I would be honored to join my future king and his queens in his chambers." Said Mebuki pressing her body tightly up against his and offering her long neck up to his mouth to be kissed and sucked on as his hands roamed her back and shoulders. Naruto raked his sharp canines across her soft flesh causing her body to shiver below him causing him to smile as he started to lick at the pulsing vein below his tongue.

Mebuki let out a breathy moan and upon feeling his lips leave her neck looked up to see him giving her a toothy grin and his whiskers and eyes had darkened. Mebuki reached a hand up to rub her fingers over his whiskers before her grabbed her hand and gave her a throaty growl. "Don't do that or we won't end up making it to the bathroom." Said Naruto before wrapping his arm around her waist and leading him her to his room. Mebuki had yet to see what her Master was like when he had his whiskers stroked but from what she had heard she wanted to find out.

Naruto quickly led Mebuki to the bath room, their eyes landing on Sakura's cute butt under a white bathrobe as she bent over to turn the water in the bathtub off. Hearing the two enter Sakura turned around and smiled at them. She slowly let the white robe fall away and pool at her feet, revealing her long legs and toned body to his gaze, her perky C cup breasts topped by their cute little pink nipples on full view and her freshly shaved pussy glistening from her own juices.

Naruto watched her long legs as she gracefully walked over to them, her hand coming up to run over his chest as she leaned up to kiss him. Moving her hand to cup his cheek she deepened the kiss, her tongue dancing in his mouth before letting go and turning to look at her mother. Stepping over to her Sakura wrapped her arms around her mother's waist; her lips leaving a trail of butter fly kisses over her neck and shoulders.

Leaning her head Mebuki met Sakura in a deep passionate kiss as Sakura slowly worked Mebuki's shirt from her skirt and up over her head. The two beauties continued to kiss and pet each other as the shirt was discarded, Sakura's hands quickly starting to unzip Mebuki's skirt. Mebuki shifted her hips against Sakura, letting the short skirt fall down around her ankles. Once she stepped out the two turned, still hugging each other and stared at Naruto who just smiled back at the sight of the two beautiful women.

The two silently moved over to either side of him, their bodies molding to his side as their lips and tongues grazed over his face and neck. The two women rubbed their hands over his strong chest, enjoying the hard muscle under their fingers. Grabbing his shirt they both eagerly threw it to a corner of the room before moving their kisses to his chiseled chest or hard abs.

Naruto ran his fingers though each woman's hair as they planted butterfly kisses on his chest. Instead of going farther south the two slowly made their way back up, their hands moving lazily over his body until their lips were on his. Naruto was as painfully aroused; it was amazing how large of a turn on having two beautiful women undress you and wash you could be. He happily let Sakura kiss him as her mother leaned down and took of his pants, her hand stroking his cock as it sprung out of his pants.

"Mmm Master" Murmured Sakura against his lips as she felt his hard cock brush up against her pussy. "Would you like your two vixens to wash you?" She asked before slowly leading him over to the water and getting him to set down. Naruto was sad at the absence of their touch when Sakura turned around to help her mother in but was pleased at the sight of the mother and daughter kissing and playing with each other for a second as they got in.

"Ohh your all scratchy down there mommy. Maybe you should let your little girl shave you." Said Sakura running her fingers over Mebuki's nether lips, leaning down she kissed at Mebuki's snatch before smiling and sitting back up. The two continued to hold onto each other for a bit before grabbing a cloth and moving over to either side of Naruto. Naruto moaned in relaxation as the hot cloth ran over his arms and chest, the warm water running down his chest only to be licked up by the girls' tongues.

Without saying anything Mebuki slipped over Naruto's lap and slowly sat herself down on his cock. She smiled at him as he wrapped his strong arms back around her and started to thrust up into her. His large cock easily split her lips and sunk into her hungry snatch. Leaning forward Naruto quickly took hold of one of Mebuki's nipples in his mouth, sucking on it while she slowly milked his cock of its creamy treat. As he was slathering Mebuki's breast with his tongue Sakura took the warm cloth and started to wash his back, taking her time to place kisses on his shoulders and down his spine.

"Mm Master feels so good inside me. Cum in me Master, clean my pussy out with your hot cum." Said Mebuki throwing her head back and moaning as Naruto gently bit down on her nipple. Naruto continued to play with her breasts as he sped up his thrusts driving deeper into her cunt until he was pressing up against her womb. Letting go of her breast with a pop Naruto pulled her down for a kiss as he started to pound into her.

"I'm going to cum Mebuki." Said Naruto before grunting and emptying himself into her womb. The older woman's pussy started to spasm and milk his cock as rope after rope of hot cum entered her and painted her walls white. Mebuki felt herself come to the edge at the same time and the feeling of his cum dripping out of her pushed her over the edge.

After she came down Mebuki was quickly snatched up in Naruto's arms and held tightly against his hard body as his hands grabbed one of the washcloths and dragged it over her body. Naruto took his time washing both Mebuki and Sakura who kept giving him teasing kisses. After they were sufficiently clean Sakura left for a second to get the shaving cream and razor. Naruto watched as all of the water flowed down her body, leaving rivulets over her soft skin and powerful muscles. He enjoyed watching her cute little butt as she moved her legs up over the top of the bathtub.

Sakura smiled as she returned as she saw Naruto staring at her with a large smile. Mebuki lay with her back against Naruto's strong chest; his arms wrapped around her as he watched Sakura slowly drag the razor over Mebuki's legs clearing it of what little hair she had. The sight of his beautiful Sakura-Chan lovingly shaving her mother was both hart warming and arousing as she watched the razor carefully glide over Mebuki's swollen pussy lips.

His hands played and squeezed Mebuki's large breasts as Sakura raked the razor over the sensitive skin above her clit. Sakura had her face close to her mother's pussy, her mouth following the razor gently kissing the skin where the razor had passed over it.

"Mommy has such a beautiful little cunny." Said Sakura lovingly as her fingers dripped water over her pussy washing away the last of the shaving cream. Leaning down she started to kiss around the puffy lips, her teeth teasingly biting at them only to massage them with her fingers. "Will you shave your baby girls little pussy next time mommy?" Asked Sakura cutely before dipping her tongue in Mebuki's snatch and licking at the inner wall.

"Do you know how hot it was watching your little girl shave you?" Said Naruto his hands coming down to rub and play with her clit while Sakura kissed her pussy.

"Maybe we could shave you next time Master." Said Sakura causing Naruto to let out a loud groan at the image of being shaved and sucked off by Sakura or her mother. Mebuki would have answered but all she could do was let out a series of small moans as Naruto and Sakura both attacked her pussy with their fingers and mouth.

"Master I'm..I'm going to cum" cried Mebuki bucking her hips and spraying her cum up into the air. A large amount of her juices flew the couple of feet Sakura had moved away and landed on her face and dribbled down to flow over her breasts.

"So my pet's slutty mommy is a squirter." Asked Naruto surprised that he hadn't noticed that the last time they had sex. "Squirt for me slut, cover your daughter in your dirty juices." Said naruto playing with Mebuki's pussy, he pinched her clit hard causing her to raise her hips and release another stream that flew through the air and landed on Sakura.

"But Master.." cried Mebuki before raising her hips and cumming again as naruto continued to attack her pussy. Sakura had sat on the edge of the tub letting the juices hit her pussy and rubbing her hands over her lips and breasts as she watched.

"Only a slut cums like that but it looks like you got Sakura all dirty again." Said Naruto and gently moved Mebuki off of him and gave her a loving kiss before making his way over to Sakura.

Naruto slowly wrapped his arms around her waist, enjoying the feel of her wet slick skin against his body as he pulled her closer to him and kissed her. He ran his hands up her back, cupping the warm water in them and letting it flow down her back as his tongue licked up her mother's juices off her breasts and face. He took his time catching all the juices that had made their way in between the valley of her breasts and kissing down to her belly button.

"I like Master's way of getting cleaned off." Said Sakura wrapping her arms around his neck as he kissed his way back up to her mouth. Holding her tightly against him Naruto continued to kiss her loving the feel of her soft pink lips pressed up against his. And the way her slick feminine body molded up against his perfectly.

Naruto wrapped his arms tighter around Sakura's slippery body and picked her up placing her dripping pussy over his straining cock. Sakura smiled down at Naruto before wrapping her legs around his waist and giving him a small peck on the lips. Naruto let Sakura gently fall down onto his cock, her tight cunt compressing against his cock. His hands moved up to gently play with her slick breasts, squeezing them and enjoying the soft feel of them as Sakura's body moved against him.

"Ohh Master please." Pleaded Sakura as his cock started to slowly pump in and out of her cunt. Mebuki watched as Naruto's cock slowly worked its way in and out of her daughter's pussy. She also saw the loving look the two of them gave each other as Sakura slowly slid up and down his cock, her eyes never leaving his even when she would let out small pleased moans.

"Sakura-Chan" whispered Naruto as she slowly slid up and down his cock, her hands lovingly playing with the hair on the back of his neck as she rode him. Leaning down Sakura fell in for another kiss sucking his tongue into her mouth before submitting herself to a long slow session of kissing and long slow strokes as he filled her.

"Master please…cum in me." Whispered Sakura her hips starting to move faster as his cock filled her, Naruto was happy to oblige and quickly sped up his thrusts though still keeping a gently rocking motion. Sakura felt the ball of pleasure slowly form in the pit of her stomach as she rode him. Soon it got to be too much and she yelled out in pleasure, her juices dripping down his large shaft and falling into the bath. Naruto felt her velvety cunt tighten around him as she came, and as she started bucking he released his load into her hungry womb.

"You're so beautiful Sakura-Chan, espicaly after you've came." Said Naruto sitting down on the edge of the tub with Sakura still on his lap, he planted small kisses on her face while he waited for her to come down from the pleasure. Sakura blushed and moved a bit of hair from her face.

Mebuki came over and slid up against Naruto wrapping both young ninja in a large hug that soon turned into a three way kiss. The three eventually made their way out of the water, the girl's hands going for one of the large fluffy towels to dry Naruto off of. The three continued to play and tease with each other as they took turns drying the other off.

Sakura and Mebuki both wrapped up in two big fluffy robes and disappeared to wash each other's hair and do other girly things while Naruto left to go check on their two sleeping beauties. Naruto made his way through the house to one of the side buildings that had been turned into an on grounds medical facility. And with all of the people on his grounds who had medical training and the other two who he was sure would join them he was sure it could beat Konoha general hospital.

In the main room there were two beds each one holding a sleeping form. Naruko lay on the bed, her body all perfect curves as her large perky breasts strained against one of Tenten's shirts and her perfect little bubble but showed in a tight pair of exercise pants. Her golden hair fell down to her waist as she lay on the bed curled around a small brown teddy bear Hinata had brought her. Naruto felt himself grow hard at the image of the tight clothes around her cute body and had the image of fucking her sleeping body go through his mind before he clamped down on his raging libido and overactive imagination.

On the other Bed lay Shiori looking beautiful and regal with her long legs and sexy curves hidden under a tight fitting nightgown. Her long red hair fell behind her and her fluffy tail was wrapped around her waist. The reason the two girls was still sleeping was that Sakura and Hinata had placed them into a medically induced coma so that their body could focus on healing.

Seeing that the two were doing fine he walked over to their beds and gave each a small kiss on the lips before praying that they would be able to wake up soon. Naruto spent the rest of the day training in the back yard trying to get used to drawing on Shiori's power without having her inside of him.

-Master Bedroom later that day-

Ino slid her long golden leg over Sakura, their bodies constantly rubbing against each other's as their limbs entwined. "Ahh Sakura" cried Ino as Sakura's wet petals grinded up against Ino's golden core. The two girls lay there hands and lips lazily roaming the others body as they watched Naruto and his clone fuck their mothers.

Sakura rolled over pinning Ino under her as she ground her pussy harder against Ino's. Their wet lips sliding over each other as Sakura thrusted, leaning up Ino took one of Sakura's hard pink nipples in her mouth and sucked hard on it causing the pink haired girl to let out a loud moan and speed up her thrusting.

"Yes fuck me harder. Fuck me with that delicious pussy of yours while our slutty mothers watch." Cried Ino as Sakura pressed her back down onto the floor. Ino felt her whole body shake as sakura's soft wet snatch covered her aching clit. Leaning down Sakura pressed her lips against Ino's worming her tongue inside the blonde's mouth. Sakura continued thrusting hard against Ino as her strong arms held the girl below her. Reaching down she started to play with one of Ino's perky golden breasts, her long fingers pinching at the sensitive nub. Sakura was rewarded with a moan and a shudder as her lover came once again drenching their pussies in her juices.

"Did you enjoy that Ino?" She asked smiling as her fingers ran inside Ino's soaking pussy and returned with its prize of juices. But it's no fair only you got to cum" She said placing her fingers in her mouth and slowly sucked them off. Ino wasted no time and flipped them over, her honeyed pussy dripping as her long tongue came out to play with Sakura's clit. "God Ino that's wonderful. Show your slut mother how much her little girl loves to lick pussy."

Ino continued to lick at Sakura's pussy, her ass high in the sky wanting to show her Master and slutty mommy their beautiful bodies wet and shiny from their sweat and juices. Naruto was definitely paying attention to his kitten and vixen as they played with each other. And their mothers were in great positions to see as the girls ate each other out.

Mebuki was lying with her back on a Naruto clones chest with her legs bent as his cock came up from under her and the bulbous head split her lips, his cock going deep into her cunt. The clone's hands ran over her breasts and neck as his lips kissed at the skin behind her ear. Mebuki had her hands tied together above her attached to the headboard. She laid on top of the clone bucking her hips as his cock moved in and out sending waves of pleasure though her body.

Ino's mother meanwhile was lying on the bottom of the bed with her knees beside her ears as the real Naruto licked up and down her silky golden snatch. His lips lightly kissed around her core teasing her with his nearness but not giving her any pleasure. Naruto watched his two future queens play with each other among the pillows on the floor, his fingers idly spreading Misaki's cunt as his tongue entered her lapping at her juices. He smiled as he watched Ino make Sakura cum and quickly lick up the juices. Moving up her leaned his face down beside Misaki's ear and started to nibble on it.

"Do you like seeing your little girl play with Sakura-Chan? Do you like seeing her licking at sucking another girls pussy and making her cum." He asked grinding his hips against her snatch.

"Yes I love seeing my baby girl lick pussy." Cried Misaki as Naruto's cock slid up between the lips of her snatch. He pressed down behind her knees with his hands causing her to sink father into the bed and her ass to rise higher in the air.

"I bet you do slut, your just as slutty as your little girl. The first time we were together she had me make a bunch of shadow clones to fuck her pussy and ass over and over. then after we got done fucking her slutty little body she asked me to cover her in my cum." Said Naruto grinding his cock into Misaki's snatch, the woman let out a groan of pleasure as his hard shaft raked over her clit. "But what I really liked seeing was her and Sakura fucking Hinata-Chan with some strapons. If you ask nicely I'm sure she would be happy to show them to you." Said Naruto loud enough for the girls to hear and get the message. Before Misaki could respond he leaned back and drove his cock down into her cunt. His hips pile driving down into her snatch from above Misaki.

Misaki had her arms wrapped around her legs holding them down as Naruto continued to fuck her pussy, her throat letting out loud moans as the large shaft slid down between her lips and pressed up against the back of her womb with every thrust.

"Master I'm going to cum." Said Misaki before she felt her cunt grab onto Naruto's shaft and try to suck all of her Masters delicious cum out of his shaft. Pulling out Naruto leaned down started to lick at her wet pussy, still holding her butt up in the air. He smiled down at her as his teeth nibbled on her lips before sticking his tongue in and lapping up all of the juices. Getting it cleaned he continued to lick the sweet nectar off of her stomach and butt.

Before he could go back to fucking the beautiful woman in front of him he heard his two pets reenter the room and smiled as they walked over to him both holding a box in their hands.

"Ohh that looks painful Master why don't you let us take care of it." Cooed Ino before getting down on her knees, Sakura followed her and both kneeled at the front of the bed awaiting their Masters cock. Naruto gave Misaki's cunt one last kiss before moving over to sit at the bottom of the bed.

Both Ino and Sakura quickly started to kiss and lick at his engorged cock, their lips kissing up and down opposite sides of the shaft before meeting at the top and catching the head between a deep French kiss. Once it was sufficiently wet enough for the two Kunoichi they wrapped their ample breast around Naruto's cock and started to move them up and down in opposite directions.

Each girl's hard pink nipples scraped up against his skin as their soft breasts moved up and down his shaft. The two girls pressed their bodies close together as the continued to jerk Naruto off with their breasts, their tongues coming down to lick at the bulbous head of his cock.

As Naruto was enjoying the attention to his cock he felt two pairs of hands wrap around him and rub over his chest and down above his cock. Leaning backwards onto the bed he let the two older women continue to kiss and massage his body. A small smile of each woman's face as they kissed and licked at the skin.

"I'm pretty sure I died and went to heaven to have four beautiful angles making love to me." Said Naruto before grunting and cuming between the two girl's breasts, covering both of them in his cum.

"Ohh looks like my baby girl has something on her face. Why don't you let mommy clean it off." Said Mebuki moving to the bottom of the bed and licking the cum up off of Sakura's smiling face before wrapping her in a large hug. Ino's mother did the same thing, running her fingers over Ino's face before bringing them back and sucking on it. Ino's mother was quick to lick all of it up and sharing what she had collected with her little girl.

"Why don't you girls show your mothers the toy's you got?" Said Naruto.

"Ok Master but you have to make sure they don't peek." Giggled Sakura as the two girls grabbed the boxes. Naruto and his clone quickly grabbed the two older women and drug them back up onto the bed. Their lips catching Mebuki's and

Misaki's to keep their attention on him. Both girls quickly got their surprise ready before getting on the bed. "Ok Master we're ready." Said the two girls, Naruto let their mothers turn around to see Sakura and Ino kneeling on the bed, long strapons attached to their pussys. Mebuki let out a surprised gasp while Ino's mom licked her lips at the thought of having that large cock stuffed down her throat.

Misaki was the first to move, quickly crawling over to suck on Ino's cock. Her lips wrapping around the shaft before Ino grabbed onto her hair and pressed the cock deeper into her throat.

"That's it mommy suck you little girls cock." Cried Ino as she face fucked her mother, thrusting her hips against Misaki's face causing the woman's throat to bulge out. "Mommy yes yes, make me cum mommy. Suck my cock and make me cum." Said Ino slamming her hips against Misaki's face and cuming down her throat. Misaki was surprised as the special strap on took Ino's juices and squirted them down her throat causing her to buck against it at first.

"Mmm baby girl you taste so good." Said Misaki once she caught her breath. "But mommy really wants you inside her." She said laying on her back and spreading her golden lips apart with her fingers. "Fuck your mommy with your cock baby girl. Fuck my slutty pussy with your cock."

Ino teased her mother pressing the head up against her lips and letting it slowly enter her before pulling back out. Naruto watched as Ino slowly pressed more and more of her cock into her mother's cunt, spreading her delicious lips with her large cock and letting her juices spill out.

"Roll over on your back Ino but don't stop fucking you mom" Said Naruto smiling at his idea. As Ino and her mother rolled over Naruto got on top of Misaki "Ninja Art: Blond sandwich" Said Naruto causing Ino to smile as he leaned down and kissed her and her mom.

Misaki let out a loud please scream as she felt Naruto's cock enter her pussy as Ino's took her ass. "Yes Master yes, fuck your kittens slutty mommy. Ohh baby it feels so good to have you inside me please keep fucking me" begged Misaki as Naruto and Ino fucked her pussy.

On the other side of the bed Mebuki was on her hands and knees as Sakura slowly fucked her pussy. The Naruto clone that had been playing with Mebuki earlier was now behind Sakura, running his hands over her breasts and stomach as she fucked her mother.

"You look so hot my little vixen," Whispered the clone as he kissed at her neck. His hands continued to roam her body until he decided to play with her a little. Moving one hand behind her he started to tease her, rubbing one finger around the outside of her anus. Sakura let out a loud breath and sped up her thrusting as Naruto continued to tease her ass with his finger. Pressing his finger harder against her ass he let it enter her up to the first knuckle, spreading it and playing with the sensitive opening.

"Master..ahh" cried Sakura only to have the finger removed from her and the hand slap her ass.

"Quiet my little vixen and let me play with that beautiful ass of yours while you fuck your slutty little mommy." Said Naruto before sticking his finger back in the hole and pumping it in and out, Sakura bent over her mother and shook her butt begging him to fuck her. Not needing to be asked twice Naruto positioned himself and entered her tight ass as she continued to fuck her mother.

Naruto could feel her ass constricting and relaxing as Sakura bucked against her mother and soon they got into a rhythm. Sakura was the first to cum, not being able to stand the pleasure of having her strap on gripped by her mother's cunt while having her ass stuffed with Naruto's cock. Her orgasm seemed to start a chain reaction as Mebuki and Naruto both let out a groan and came. Sakura let out a yell and fell atop of her mother as the clone came filling her ass with his hot cum and poofing away.

The original Naruto groaned in pleasure as the memories filled his head and he felt his cock twitch before cuming and filling Misaki with his cum. seeing her mother's cunt was full of her Masters yummy cream Ino moved around to where she could lick his delicious seed from her cunt. Looking around he could see Mebuki playing with Sakura's ass, licking and sucking at the cum that was leaking out. Naruto watched the two girls play with their mothers for a bit before laying down on the bed.

Not long after laying down he felt Sakura and Ino curl up on either side of him and their mothers beside them. Naruto smiled and gave each one a kiss before grabbing the covers and pulling them up over him. As he enjoyed just laying in the bed with four of his beautiful pets he had the idea to choose one of the rooms and fill it with pillows and soft rugs as a play room where everyone could fit and sleep with each other. Because as it was going his large bed was getting a little small. He went to sleep with images of all of his pets laying in the room naked or in harem costumes as they were pleasured and ravenged by him and his clones.

-Inuzuka Compound-

Tsume laid under the wolf, her hands grabbing tightly to the fur to hold on as it rode her. Its powerful legs thrusting its rock hard cock into the wet pussy. The wolfs front paws gently scraped across her skin and breasts leaving red marks and causing her so squirm as her body was filled with pain and pleasure.

"Yes my alpha mount me, mount your bitch and fill me with your pups." Shouted Tsume as the wolf thrusted into her over and over its cock knotting her and stretching out her pussy. "Ohh my beautiful alpha fill me up with your litter." She begged loosening her grip on his fir and running her hands over his strong neck. She had called Naruto earlier telling him that her daughter was back from her mission and now would be the time for him to move since she was always horney after a mission out of the village.

When Naruto had gotten there Tsume had been waiting like a loyal pup in front of the door. When he came in she had turned around onto her hands and knees presenting her naked ass to him. Instead of taking her right there in the door way he had grabbed onto the leash attached to her collar and led her off to her room.

Naruto passed the time until Hana got home by playing with Tsume's ample breasts, his hands squeezing against her supple mounds of flesh as he sucked on them. Tsume was quick to return the attention he had paid to her breasts by using them and her very skilled mouth to pleasure his cock. It was during this time that Tsume had begged him to take her like he had the first night and after thinking about it for a moment Naruto decided to go along with it though he told her that it wasn't something that they would be doing often since he had originally just planed for it to be a onetime thing.

"Mother what's going on?" Asked Hana coming into the room the screams were heard from. Instantly her eyes were drawn to the large wolf standing above her mother, powerful muscles moving under its beautiful silver fur. As it turned around to look at her she could see the long red rod and large balls hanging between its legs then her eyes landed on its own blue orbs, they were a brilliant sky blue like none she had ever seen before on a canine.

She stood paralyzed from the eye contact as the powerful animal padded over to where she was. Her mother still lay satisfied on the floor, her hands idly rubbing over her pussy and stomach as she imagined the strong litter she would give her alpha. Hana watched as the huge wolf walked almost silently over to where she was before stopping in front of her, its wet nose nuzzling up against her damp snatch.

Hanna didn't know what came over her next; it was about like someone else was in her mind and controlling her actions. Little did she know that someone was, Ino was under a genjutsu just outside the window and was encouraging Hana to pet and play with Naruto while he was in this form since it spoke the most to their subconscious. Smiling to herself Ino knew that by the time Naruto mounted Hana both of the Inuzuka bitches would be under his complete control.

Hanna kneeled down and started to run her hand though his thick fur surprised at how soft it was and how strong the smell of the forest and the hunt wafted off of it. Placing her head against the wolf's neck she breathed in deeply as she stroked its flank with her hands, the smell of the hunt causing her to grow wetter and the most primal part of herself to want to offer herself up. She could feel the wolf's muzzle pressing hard against her clothed crotch, her now wet panties pressing up against her skin.

She let out a little yelp as she felt its long tongue lick up her pussy and its strong paws dig against one leg. Without thinking about it she stood up and unbuttoned her pants letting them and her panties fall to her feet before leaning back against the door. The next thing she felt was a cold wet nose press up against her engorged clit as a long wet tongue lapped against her large pussy lips.

"Ohh yes please, it's been so long since anyone has touched me." She begged the wolf as its tongue dipped farther into her long neglected slit. Its long tongue reached deep into her pussy, licking at her delicious juices as its nose pressed up against her clit pressing it hard against her body. It had been so long since she had anyone pay her attention that she was quickly pressed over the edge and with a loud howl came and slid down to the floor.

The wolf finished up licking her juices up from her clit then stepped up between her legs and placed its large head beside hers and growled lightly as one of its paws landed on her hands. Looking down from its brilliant blue eyes Hana could see the large engorged red cock and knew what the wolf wanted. "I suppose it's only fair that you get some release to isn't it." She said as she rubbed her hands over its flank. Reaching down she grasped onto the rod, it was hot and pulsing in her hand as she started to slowly stroke it causing the wolf to growl happily as she worked the wolf over with her hands.

Looking past the wolf she could see her mother laying happily on the ground murmuring to herself about alphas and pups as white cum leaked out of her. Images of the large beautiful beast mounting her mother and knotting her before filling her with it's cum filled her mind and she found herself speeding up her strokes.

"Is that what you did to my mother? Did you mount her and proclaim yourself as alpha?" she said her pussy getting wetter. Thoughts of the beautiful silver wolf mounting her and filling her pussy with its rod filled her mind and she finally said what the hell with it before getting up, earning a growl from the wolf. Instead of saying anything she walked over to the edge of the bed and laid down with her legs straight off the bed and her stomach flat against it. She was just about to say something when she felt the wolfs large cock forcefully pressing against the outer lips of her pussy and forcing its large head in.

She felt out a loud howl of pleasure as the wolf forcefully pounded into her. "Isn't the power of a true alpha wonderful? Doesn't his cock feel good as he takes you. As he forces you to submit, as he knots you and makes you carry his young." Said Tsume in a dreamlike quality as she walked forward and ran her hands over the flank of the grey wolf. "Why don't you drop the henge my alpha and show my daughter your true form."

Hanna felt the cock that had been brutally pounding her cunt pull out and strong hands flip her over. Instead of a beautiful silver wolf above her there was now a handsome blond with deep whisker marks. "Hokage-sama" Said Hana in disbelief before he pressed back into her and continued his assault on her "Ahh hokage-sama don't stop. Claim me like you did my mother, make me your loyal doggy bitch." She begged as his hips slammed against hers. As Naruto pounded into Hana Tsume moved up to the top of the bed and placing her hand on Hana's cheek moved her head over to suck on her large breasts.

Naruto continued to pound into Hana watching as she sucked and kissed at Tsume's ample breast. Grabbing Hana's hips he quickly flipped her onto her back and spread her legs out to the side before sinking himself into her again causing the young dog user to let out a scream and her pussy to constrict around his cock. Tsume leaned down and started to kiss Hana as her hands teased the girl's nipples, pulling and pinching them. Tsume licked her way down Hana's body and up Naruto's until she was standing in his arms kissing him as he fucked Hana.

"Why don't you lay down on top of Hanna and let her clean out that dirty cunt of yours" Said Naruto, smiling Tsume quickly got on top of Hanna and wagging her butt like a dog pressed her cunt down over the girls mouth and yelped in pleasure as she quickly started to lick out her pussy. Though he had seen the sight of girls on girls and mothers on daughters a lot recently he was glad it wasn't starting to become bland to him and he felt himself start to cum as the sight of the two beautiful women filled his mind.

"Yes hokage-sama fill me with your cum." Cried Hana from under her mother, Tsume quickly started to lap at the cum seeping out of her daughters cunt and didn't notice at first when Naruto placed two brown leather dog collars around their necks with small silver bone emblems with their name's etched on them.

"What's this my alpha?" she asked.

"Their collars my beautiful little pup, we don't want some dog catcher sending you to the pound." He said cracking at smile at the quizzical expression on her face.

-Exam Room Leaf Hospital-

Naruto waited patiently, he wasn't looking forward to the exam or being in the hospital but at least he would get to see Shizune so he had that going for him. So here he was sitting in a small room in the hospital waiting for Shizune to come stick him with needles. And the room was far in the back on the hospital in the old wing away from where everyone else was.

At least the absence of people made up for one thing and that was that he was sitting there in just his underwear. Naruto was sad for a minute that he didn't have his two sexy little nurses doing the exam but if Ino and Sakura did give it to him then only ones getting stuck would be them.

Naruto didn't have to wait too long before the door to his room opened and Shizune stepped in. Instead of her normal outfit she was wearing a more revealing and low cut nurses uniform, not enough to be slutty but enough to show off her figure. 'There is no way that can be in the dress code' thought Naruto as he stared at the way the uniform gripped her body.

"Hey Naruto, I'm sorry that I had to drag you down here with all the hard work you have been doing but this was the only time open on my schedule." Said Shizune trying not to stare too much at Naruto's well-muscled body. She could all ready feel her panties getting wet at the thought of rubbing her hands all over his strong muscles, his hard body pressed against hers as his monster cock ravaged her virgin pussy. Shizune blushed she couldn't belive she was thinking of Naruto in that way but she had always had a soft spot for the boy and now that he had to work on rebuilding his clan she thought she should show him how she felt.

"That's fine Shizune, besides I always enjoying getting to see you." Said Naruto causing Shizune to blush. And he was enjoying the view today because along with the tight little nurse outfit she was wearing some high heeled shoes and had let her bust show giving her a bra size that rivaled Tsunade.

Shizune took her time on the checkup, her hands slowly rubbing over his chest and arms in the guise of making sure his muscles weren't under too bad of a strain. As her hands moved down to his legs to check the reflexes in his knees she noticed the large tent that had formed in his pants. Naruto pretended not to notice the way she was blushing or the fact that she spent the entire time raking her eyes over his chest as she checked his temperature.

"There's one other test I need to do Naruto" Said Shizune trying not to stutter or blush to bad.

"What's that Shizune I thought we covered everything we did last time?" Naruto asked honestly unaware of what she had planned. But then he noticed how the top couple of buttons on her uniform had somehow come undone and was showing off a large portion of her breasts.

"Well that was before you joined the CRA Naruto-kun." She said kneeling down to where she was eye level with his crotch. She eagerly took off his underwear before grabbing his cock and slowly stroking it while pretending to study it. "It's your duty to continue on your clan so I have to make sure that your penis is in good working order." Said shizune as she continued to stroke her hand up and down his shaft.

"Hmm look how large and strong it is" Said shizune running a finger up the length of his cock and rubbing it over the head before dragging it back down. "And such a large head it all looks to be in good working order…but"

"But what?" Said Naruto smiling down at the medic Nin as she continued to stroke his cock. Shizune moved her mouth closer to his prick before answering.

"But I'm not sure if just stroking it will be enough. I need to make sure that you will have no problem ejaculating." Said shizune as her lips brushed up against his cock. "I'm going to have to use my mouth to make sure everything is working properly." Shizune wrapped her lips around the head of his cock and slowly started to bob her head over the head of his cock. Naruto leaned back on his arms as the beautiful medic continued to suck at his throbbing shaft.

Shizune may have been new to how to give oral pleasure but she made up for a lack of experience by a willingness to please and managed to get a full six inches in her before gagging and pulling out.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to get it all down my throat."

"That's ok Shizune I'm sure we can find some other way for you to complete the test." Said Naruto before getting up and hopping off the bed. Before shizune knew what was happening she found herself bent over the bed and the bottom of her uniform pushed up over her hips.

"Mmm Naruto what are you doing?" she asked as she felt two large fingers probe at the outer lips of her pussy.

"You said we needed to test if it works. I'm just making sure that you're ready before I show you just how well it does." Said Naruto as his fingers rubbed over the exposed lips of her pussy. "You're so wet Shizune you must have been drenching yourself ever since you came in here." Naruto commented as his fingers easily slid into her pussy. Naruto continued to play with her, sliding his fingers slowly in and out of her as she rocked up against him trying to get more friction.

"I..I think I'm ready now Naruto..we..we can continue….the test" Said shizune moaning between the words as Naruto's fingers found her most delicate spots and teased them over and over. Without saying anything Naruto removed his fingers and pressed the large head of his cock against Shizune's lips, the bulbous head slowly splitting her lips as he pressed in.

Naruto continued to slowly push in as Shizune's tight walls pressed against his shaft. Naruto loved the feel of her silken pussy as he slowly stroked in and out keeping the pace teasingly slow. Shizune looked over her shoulder and smiled at Naruto as he gently fucked her, his cock only entering enough to make her hungrier but not enough to break her barrier.

"Ok shizune I'm going to thrust hard and get it out of the way. I promise it will only hurt for a second ok." Said Naruto before pulling his cock out and slamming it back into her and sheathing himself up to the hilt. Instead of crying out in pain Shizune's body was ripped with a long building orgasm and her pussy gripped down on Naruto's shaft as she came spilling her juices over his cock and down her legs.

"Yes yes Naruto-Sama please give me your cum" cried Shizune as Naruto started to speed up his thrusts and ram into her pussy. Naruto grabbed onto her hips and continued to thrust into her tight snatch, the head of his cock pressing up against her womb. Between the blowjob Naruto was given and the way her tight cunt sucked at his cock it didn't take long for Naruto to end up cuming and filling her womb and tunnel with rope after rope of his cum.

"What a sexy little nurse you are Shizune I belive this has been one of my favorite check ups' Said Naruto leaning forward to kiss her cheek with his cock still sticking in her pussy.

"We..we aren't done Naruto-sama" Said shizune catching her breath.

"Ohh no?"

"No one sample will not be enough and I need to make sure your stamina is good." This earned her another thrust as his large cock speared her cunt. Shizune gripped the sheets and started to moan as Naruto thrusted into her pussy.

Tsunade was walking down the hallway growing slightly more upset as she kept checking room after empty room. She had been trying to find either Shizune or Naruto to talk about his checkup but they hadn't been in the main wings. Then she was told by some little gennin medic that Shizune had requesting a room be set up in the old wing far away from everyone.

She was just about to start knocking down walls when she saw light seeping through one of the doors and could hear what sounded like grunts coming from the room. Waling forward Tsunade was about to rip into whoever was in there until she saw who it was.

Peeking in her could see Shizune laying on her back, the top of her uniform undone and her large breasts hanging out as Naruto sat on top of her. Tsunade's eyes were drawn to the large ten inch cock of the young blond as it thrusted in and out of Shizune's pussy. Tsunade stood there and watched as Naruto continued to thrust into Shizune, his hands gripping onto her breasts and playing with them as he fucked her. After a minute Tsunade started to slip her hand down her pants, rubbing at her hungry lips as she imagined the young blond doing the same thing to her.

"Ahh yes Naruto-sama fuck me, fuck my cunt with your cock Naruto-sama" screamed Shizune as she came down from another orgasm induced by the blonds large cock. Naruto leaned forward and captured her mouth in his, thrusting his tongue in her mouth and playing with her tongue as he kissed her.

Tsunade watched the two getting more and more turned on as she watched. Soon she was leaning up against the wall with one hand playing with her large tits while the other dug into her snatch trying to come to a release. Images of the strong handsome blond in the other room fucking her with his monster cock running through her head.

She had been looking for Naruto to ask him to come over to dinner that night so she could talk to him about the CRA and tell him that she wanted to be one of his wives, or pets as Sakura had let slip. But now she was thinking that instead of just telling him she would show him. Tsunade looked back in the room watching as Naruto took his cock out of Shizune and started to stoke his cock with his hand. The image of Shizune's face and breasts being covered in rope after rope of cum caused Tsunade to finally come over the edge and she had to bite her lips to keep from moaning.

"Mmm Naruto-sama I can defiantly say that with this much cum you pass the exam." Said Shizune as she scooped up the cum and licked it off her fingers. Naruto just laughed and leaned down and wrapped her in his arms. The two lay there kissing and talking for a while until it was decided that he would send some clones home with her to help her move.

On the way out of the hospital Naruto was stopped by Tsunade and she invited him to come to her house for a date and to play a game. Before she left she gave him a kiss, and unlike the usual one this one was full of tongue and passion. Tsunade just smiled at his dumbstruck look before walking away with a large smile on her face.

-Tsunade's house-

Tsunade hummed to herself as she hurried around her house to get everything ready for Naruto's arrival. She was so happy that he was coming over and that she would finally have her turn to show the young man how much she loved him. Kami knew he deserved it and she was so happy to see him finally get together with Sakura. But as he watched his family grow she found herself wanting to be there with him and being the one to show him how much he was loved.

Pausing in front of a mirror she straightened out her shirt, pushing up her large bust to give Naruto a good view of her assets. She had decided on a tight fitting shirt with a leather jacket over it and a pair of tight pants. Under all of that she also wore a pair of silky red bra and panties and had just gotten done repainting her nails and lips. Tsunade wanted to make sure she looked perfect for her young hero, and had a plan that due to her skill at gambling or lack thereof could not fail. She had asked Naruto to come over and have dinner and play some cards with her. The game was going to be poker but what she didn't tell him was that it was going to be strip poker.

Rushing into the kitchen she placed two plates on the table and took out a bottle of her best sake. Heading to the stove she started to plate the food and take the bread out of the oven. A secret that many people did not know about the last of the sannin was that Tsunade was a fine cook even though she usually ate a hearty dinner of sake. She had just gotten done plating the food when she heard a knock at the door.

"I'm coming" yelled Tsunade stopping one last time to check her hair before going to the door. Opening it she stopped and stared at Naruto a minute. It always amazed her just how good he looked when he dressed up. Reaching out she quickly took Naruto into a large hug, her breasts squishing against his body.

"Hey hime" he said giving her a quick kiss on the cheek and causing her to blush. Tsunade grabbed one of his hands and led him inside to the table. He had never called her hime before or any honorific, but tonight was a special night, and she didn't want him calling her granny during it. "Wow all of this food looks great I didn't know you could cook."

"Well someone on my team had to know how. So I was thinking that after we eat we can play a game if you want." She Said.

"And what game is that?" asked Naruto picking up a glass and taking a sip of the drink. He came close to choking when tsunade told him she wanted to play poker. The two tried to not rush their dinner and just enjoy each other's company but they were both looking forward to what was to come after. Even before Sakura had found the scroll in the library that could give tsunade her youth back and the chance for a family Naruto had wanted a way to thank her for all the love she had given him. And he had decided that returning that love, getting her to join her two students as part of his family would be a good way to do it.

Naruto made a shadow clone to clean up the dishes as he and tsunade moved into the living room to play cards. Just like the kitchen the living room had been moved around to give it a more romantic air. There were lit candles and music coming from somewhere and there were pillows on the floor around where a tall poker table had been set up.

"Ohh crap I seem to have left the chips at Shizune's the last time we played." Said Tsunade in false distress as she placed the cards on the table. "Though I'm sure we can find something else to use as currency"

"I don't suppose you have any pretzels?" Asked Naruto catching on to what she had planned.

"Nope I'm sorry Naru-kun I'm all out" Said Tsunade before subtly shifting her shoulders to let a bit more of her breasts to be seen from in between her shirt. "Though there is something else we could use I guess."

"And what would that be Hime?" he asked pleased at the light blush he got from calling her princess.

"Well we could use our clothes as currency." She said with a wicked smile. The two quickly started the game with Naruto telling the clone to hang around in the kitchen in case he was needed for something. Each hand seemed to come down to the last card because though they both wanted to see the other naked their ego didn't want them to just loose outright.

Tsunade was the first to have to take off her clothes and after putting her feet on the table slowly took of her high heels, wiggling her bright red toenails at Naruto before slipping them back under the table and rubbing them up against his legs and smirking at the shocked look he gave her.

Naruto was next taking off his jacket and letting Tsunade see his strong body moving under his tight black shirt. Licking her lips Tsunade was paying more attention to his delicious looking chest and was taken by surprise by the next hand and had to discard her blouse. Tsunade made a show out of lifting the blouse over her head, letting Naruto see her large breasts hanging snuggly encased by a red silk bra.

Naruto sighed at the next hand as he stood up and undid the belt on his pants and let them fall to the floor revealing his cock pressing against his boxers. Tsunade smiled at him and quickly dealt the next hand. Instead of removing her tight pants Tsunade slowly let the straps of her bra slide off her shoulders and placed her hands under her bust and let the bra fall into them. Naruto watched as her large nipples were exposed to him, each one straining in a need to be touched.

This time it was Naruto who was paying too much attention to Tsunade's swaying breasts as she moved her arms to pay attention to the cards and he had to remove his shirt revealing his chiseled chest and abs to tsunade, her tongue coming out to lick her lips as thoughts of her biting and kissing that hard chest. When it came time for Tsunade to remove her pants she got up and slowly unbuttoned them letting him glimpse her silky panties before bending over and letting Naruto stare at her butt as she worked the pants down over her hips.

The game went on with each one having to remove more and more of their clothes until they were both left sitting there practically naked and incredibly horny.

"You lost again but what are you going to do Tsunade-hime you already lost all of your clothes." Said Naruto staring at the beautiful bombshell who was sitting naked on the other side of the table. Tsunade just smiled at him before slowly getting up and moving over towards him.

"Well they do call me the legendary sucker Naruto-kun" Said tsunade as she crawled over to where he was sitting and ran her red coated nails over the fabric of his pants. Naruto stiffened as her finger ran over the outline of his cock in his underwear. Tsunade pulled his underwear down to reveal his large shaft. She gently grabbed his cock with her hand and slowly started to stroke her hand up and down it.

"That feels so good Tsunade-hime" Said Naruto as her hand continued to play with his cock. Tsunade ran her thumb over the large head of his cock before sliding her hand down the pulsing shaft and back up again.

"But I want to make you feel a lot better Naru-kun." Said Tsunade running one finger down his cock before leaning forward and gently kissing his cock with her ruby lips, opening her lips a little she let her tongue peek out to lick against Naruto's skin. "Mmm you taste so yummy Naru-kun"

Tsunade continued to kiss and lick her way up his shaft until she got to the mushroom capped head. Her lips lightly kissed around the side of the head, her tongue licking under the cap as she continued to smother it in kisses. "I'm going to show you just how true that unfortunate nickname of mine is Naruto" she said before engulfing the entire head between her lips and sucking on the head.

Naruto felt his cock stiffen and get ready to blow just from the feel of her soft lips wrapped around the head of his cock but he forced himself to calm down and enjoy the blowjob. Tsunade didn't try to rush through the blowjob instead she slowly worked more and more of the shaft into her throat. Her hot wet mouth slathering his cock with kisses as she took it out before taking it back in. The blond haired woman continued to slowly pleasure Naruto's cock bringing him closer and closer to his limit until the young hokage let out a yell and came in her mouth. Tsunade sat back on the heels of her feet and opened her mouth letting Naruto see all of his cum in her mouth before swallowing it down.

"Wow, tha..that was amazing Hime." Said Naruto his cock quickly coming back to full mast at seeing the beautiful woman kneeling naked in front of him, his eyes landed on her large breasts and he knew exactually what he wanted to do next. Though as he thought about it those large dripping pussy lips of hers looked like they would be delicious to eat out before fucking her.

"Would you like to keep playing Naruto?" asked Tsunade pressing out her chest more and slightly shifting her hips letting him have a better view of her body.

"Absolutely" Said Naruto fixing his cock back into his underwear. "Though you better hope you win the next round because I still have my underwear and you've already given me a blow job." He said earning a pleased chuckle from Tsunade. Naruto held out his hand and helped Tsunade up, giving her hand a kiss before she walked over to her seat, swaying her hips to give him a little show.

The next two rounds did not go in naruto's favor as his insane good luck was canceled out by Tsunade's bad and the game came down to skill. Though Naruto was a good judge of people Tsunade had decades of playing experience on him. After losing his pants it was Naruto's turn to do something for tsunade.

"I think it's time I return the favor Hime" Said Naruto walking confidently around the table to where tsunade sat. Kneeling down Naruto kissed the side of one knee as he ran his hands up and down her strong legs. Tsunade opened her legs wider exposing the glistening fat lips of her cunt to Naruto. Naruto worked hard to ignore her glistening snatch for the time being as he slowly kissed and massaged at her legs. Tsunade idly ran her fingers though Naruto's hair as his lips kissed their way closer to her wet cunt.

"Please hurry Naru-kun I don't know how much longer I can, ahh yes yes. Yes Naru-kun lick me please eat my pussy" screamed Tsunade as Naruto finally started to lick and suck at her snatch. Much to Naruto's pleasure the gorgeous woman whose legs he was kneeling between was a very vocal lover and he couldn't wait to hear all the noises she would be making once he had her under him or on top of him or beside him. It didn't matter he just wanted her with him.

Naruto eagerly licked at her soaking cunt, his tongue reaching in to lick at her juices as his fingers played with her lips, spreading them back so he could get in deeper. Giving her cunt one last kiss he started working his way up her body, his fingers quickly going back in to feel the empty feeling his absent tongue had left.

"You're so beautiful Tsunade-hime" Said Naruto cupping the side of her face and giving her a deep kiss on the lips. His fingers continued to dig deeper into her cunt, sliding in and out faster as he kissed and sucked at her full lips. "Cum for me Tsunade." Said Naruto rubbing his fingers over her outer lips as he stared into her eyes. Tsunade let the hot white hunger that had been growing in her belly explode and felt her body be washed in the amazing feeling of being brought to climax by a lovers hands.

Tsunade sat there panting of a minute as she recovered from the orgasm, Naruto just continued to slowly rub his fingers over the lips of her pussy before bringing them up to her mouth and pressing them against her lips. Tsunade opened her mouth and started to suck her own juices off Naruto's fingers, her tongue running over them like they had his cock earlier. Once they were cleaned Naruto bent down and gave Tsunade another deep kiss before moving back over to his seat, tsunade watched as his large cock swung back and forth as he walked and she felt the heat start to build up in her stomach.

"How about one last hand Naru-kun?" asked Tsunade in a sultry voice, her long legs stretching out under the table to rub her foot up against his leg.

"And what do I get this time if I win?" smirked Naruto.

"If you win…ill let you fuck these huge tits of mine you have been staring at since you came in."

"And if you win Hime?" asked Naruto idly spinning a card between his fingers.

"You'll just have to wait and find out." Said Tsunade raising her foot up to rub over his cock, Naruto reached down and grabbed her foot and started to massage it. The Next hand seemed to drag on forever as the two took their time using their feet or hands to tease each other. Finally it came down to the last card and Naruto barely pulled out a win.

Tsunade smiled as she moved the cards and drinks out of the way and climbed up on the table, rolling over onto her back she used her arms and her bent legs to press her chest up into the air and let her head dangle off the table. Naruto wasted no time in positioning himself above her and grabbing onto her large breasts with his hands. Squeezing the malleable flesh he played with her tits paying great attention to everything that made Tsunade squirm or moan, his fingers sinking into the flesh.

As he placed his cock between the two cloudlike mounts of flesh he felt something soft and wet briefly touch his balls. Looking down he saw a smiling Tsunade kiss at his balls as he started to softly pump his cock in between her breasts. Naruto felt like he was in heaven as her large breasts completely engulfed his cock as he thrusted.

The Naruto clone decided now would be a great time to leave the kitchen and see if anyone needed anything, seeing the beautiful sight of Tsunade laying on the table with her legs spread he walked over to it and quickly joined the party causing Tsunade to let out a yell as she felt a large cock all of a sudden fill her cunt.

"Ahh Naruto" yelled Tsunade as the clone continued to pound her soaking cunt with his cock. The clone was amazed at just how tight and wet her tunnel was as it squeezed onto his cock. The clone grabbed under her knees and lifted them to drag her ass closer to his hips letting his cock sink farther into her. All tsunade could do was moan around Naruto's balls as the original Naruto fucked her breasts as his clone pounded her pussy.

The clone was not able to last long before the tight vice caused him to cum and her pussy hungrily sucked up his cum. The sudden memory of his clone cuming as it dispersed along with the feeling of Tsunade's warm mouth around his balls caused Naruto to cum into the valley in-between her breasts. White cum dripped out between them like a creamy filling as Naruto finished thrusting.

"Mmm Naruto-kun your cock felt so good inside me" Said a slightly dazed Tsunade as she came down from the feeling of the clone cuming in her snatch. Naruto helped her sit up and turn around to face him.

"I'm sorry for my clone Hime, I wanted the first time we made love to be on your bed not on the game table." Said Naruto moving some loose strands of hair out of her face, cupping her cheek he leaned down and kissed her, his tongue entering her mouth to play with hers.

"Don't be it was fun to do it like that. And I'm glad that now when I hear that annoying nickname I can think of our little game instead." Said Tsunade who suddenly found herself lifted up off the table and carried into her room where she was gently laid down on the bed.

"Still I want to make this special for you Tsunade-hime. You have meant so much to both me and Jiraiya that I want to show you how much I love you." Said the young ninja as he bent down to kiss the older blond.

"You have made it special Naruto. Not only can I now hear that nickname and not be ashamed but I'm able to fully show you the love and compassion that you deserve." Said Tsunade wrapping her arms around the blond and dragging him down on top of her. The two laid like that for a while, their lips and hands playing over each other's skin. As Tsunade started to drift off to sleep she didn't notice Naruto take produce a seal from somewhere and use it on her. Tsunade's seal on her head grew and enveloped her whole body as it seemed to grow younger and younger until the body of a busty 18 year old lay beside him in bed. The only thing left of her old body was her large bust and a tattoo like pattern her seal produced on her face and body.


	17. Cute baby foxes and slutty doctors

A Clan Reborn: Chapter 17

The sound of loud giggling could be heard though the former Hokages house. "Naruto stop that tickles." cried a happy voice as the blond haired Hokage kept on planting slow butterfly kisses on the woman's stomach.

"I told you Hime I'm going to follow these tattoos all of the way down and see where they lead." Said Naruto smiling back up at the woman, Tsunade watched as her young lover's mouth continued its journey down one of the lines that now crisscrossed her body.

'Though I can't think of him as being younger than me anymore. Actually I think this body might be younger than his." Thought Tsunade looking at the body she had woken up in that morning. Thanks to the scroll she was now in the same body she had at eighteen except now she still had her famous breasts. Also adding a sense of exotic mystery to her was the four lines of tattoos that now started on her forehead and wound their selves around her body.

Naruto had been enjoying his self all morning tracing the lines with his lips and hands and was right now working his way down to where two of them crossed over her pussy and went down between her legs before wrapping around them. Tsunade let out another giggle as Naruto blew on one of the lines of the tattoos, her skin extra ticklish where they marked her body.

"Naruto that's my..Ahh" She cried as she felt his lips graze her core before his tongue came out to lick at her pussy. Naruto stopped his kissing to play with her pussy for a minute, licking and sucking at her tender core before kissing his way back up her stomach. The tattoos on her body crossed right over her pussy then once again right over her navel before crossing once again and going up each side of her breast and meeting at the center of her collar bone. From there two lines shot out and wrapped around her arms ending on the center of her hands.

Naruto kissed his way up until her got to the diamond pattern at the center of her collar bone. There he stopped to lick and nip at the skin before moving over to the side of her neck and kissing his way up to her ear. Tsunade smiled as she felt his lips and hands traveling up her neck and ran her long fingers though his hair as she gently pulled him to face her. Naruto continued to plat kisses on her cheek, paying attention to kiss two of the lines that came down from the diamond on her head.

Lying under him Tsunade gently rubbed her hand over his cheek before gently tugging on the back of his neck to lower his head down. Slowly Naruto leaned in to kiss her lips, still covered in the same sexy shade of cherry red lipstick as they had been the night before. Naruto slowly deepened the kiss, his tongue moving in to explore her mouth as their hands wound their selves in each other's hair.

Naruto slid one hand down her neck, following the trail of the tattoos until coming to her large breasts. He gently started to massage at her large breast as their tongues wrestled. As they broke away for air Tsunade looked down and smiled at the sight of Naruto playing with her large breasts.

"I'm glad that scroll let me keep my boobs Naruto-kun I was still flat chested when I was a teenager." Laughed Tsunade.

"I thought you looked really cute Hime." Said Naruto planting a small kiss on her lips. "From the pictures I saw you were still very pretty. And had such. A. CUTE. LITTLE. ASS." Said Naruto causing Tsunade to laugh and roll over underneath him and pressed her but up against his pelvis feeling his hard cock trapped between her cheeks.

"Do you like my ass Hokage-sama?" She asked rubbing her butt back and forth against his cock. "Mmm you feel so big and hard, I bet you want to fuck my slutty ass don't you Hokage-sama?" moaned Tsunade feeling Naruto tense up over her. She giggled quietly and continued to rub her butt up against his cock as she grabbed one of his hands and brought it up to her mouth, wrapping her red lips around his fingers and sucking.

"Mmm or maybe you want me to suck that large dick of yours. Don't you want to feel my hot warm mouth wrapped around your cock?" She asked making the last part pop as she Said it. "What do you want to do to your slutty little princess?"

"I think first my little princess I'm going to fuck this beautiful ass of yours that you have been teasing me with then I'm going to have you wrap those pretty red lips around it and lick off all of your dirty juices." Said Naruto massaging the tight cheeks of her ass, enjoying the way Tsunade's body was rubbing against him Naruto moved closer to her, feeling her soft body wiggle under him as he played with her.

"Mmm Hime you're so pretty, which do you want me to take first your pussy or your ass?" whispered Naruto into Tsunade's ear which caused her to moan and shiver under him. But he also saw her blush and look away shyly; taking a hand he gently moved her face to get a better look and kissed her cheek.

"Naruto-kun" she said dropping the Hokage Sama act telling him she was going to say something important. "I..I want you to fuck my pussy. I checked this morning when I found out the rest of my body had changed. And well my hymen was back, meaning I'm a virgin in this body. And well I really want you to be the one to take it." She said in a shy voice which seemed totally alien to belong to a former Hokage. She was right though she had the body of a virgin eighteen year old girl, but the mind of a fifty year old seductress.

Neither moved for a moment then Tsunade felt strong gentle hands turn her over onto her back. She lay there for a moment staring up into the large loving blue eyes above her before wrapping her arms around his neck and slowly pulling him down on top of her.

"My Hime of course I want to be your first, your first and your last." Said Naruto leaning down to kiss her gently on the mouth and planting small kisses on her lips and nose. The two laid that way for a bit, Tsunade's face nuzzling into Naruto's neck and him just listing to her breath. Naruto bent down and kissed her on her forehead before moving down to her lush lips. "I'm glad Sakura found that scroll. I'm glad we were able to give you a chance to have a family again." He said kissing her gently.

"I want to give you a family Naruto-kun. A big one full of love and happiness to make up for all of those years you should have had with your parents..with jiraiya…with me. If only I hadn't been so deep in the bottle..if only I had come back sooner" Said Tsunade starting to shake and cry from the unfairness that Naruto had been through and what she felt her part in it was.

"Shh shh it's ok Hime you didn't do anything wrong. And I'm glad we will have a long time to make up for all of those years." He said hugging her close, "And I'm going to do my best to make sure that you have a lot of chances to give me cute little Senju babies." Said Naruto grinding himself against Tsunade and making her give out a choked laugh. After her fit of laughing Tsunade looked back up at Naruto with a wicked gleam in her eye, she thought she would start making up for that time now and she had the perfect plan.

"Maybe we should just practice for right now Hokage-sama. I would like to have a couple months of you to myself before getting pregnant." She purred rubbing her ruby lips over his cheek as she talked. "I want to pleasure you every way I know how before I get big and swollen with your child."

Tsunade had to stop and throw her head back in a loud lewd moan as Naruto rubbed his large shaft over her sensitive pussy. She could feel one of the hands rubbing up and down the outside of her thigh while the other cupped the back of her neck. Leaning up a bit she let her lips brush up against his as she talked, her tongue coming out to lick at them ever so often.

"Though the way you are looking at me right now Hokage-sama. The way your eyes are dark and cloudy, the way your hands and moving over my body, the way your cock is pressing against me." She said in a deep lust filled voice. "A small part wants you to take me right now, hard and rough. It wants you to plant your seed in me, to feel what it would be like to have your kid growing inside me."

"So which are you going to do Hokage Sama?" She asked her lips moving up to brush over his whiskers as she spoke. "Are you going to take me nice and slow, are you going to be gentle with your little princess?" She asked though her voice sounded slightly disappointed at this option. "Or are you going to force me onto my back and take me hard and rough and plant your seed deep inside me?" She moaned as her lips went around his earlobe and started to suck.

All Tsunade heard was a deep feral growl as she was thrown back farther up the bed. She could see the way Naruto was looking at her and it made her moan in want and the lips of her pussy wetting. His whiskers had darkened and his eyes were tinged with red and his hair was in a mess giving him a handsomely disheveled appearance. She locked eye contact with him, his eyes raking over her body. She slowly looked down to his cock and opened her lips just enough to let her tongue slip between them and slowly licked her lips, making a show of it, silently promising Naruto what she would do to his cock.

She let a hand go down to her pussy, her wet swollen lips glisten in the light. Slowly she let a finger slip in. Teasing Naruto with the sight of her pussy, letting him see her hot wet core, hungry for his cock, hungry to have it thrust into her and split her open. Removing the finger she trailed it up her body, leaving a thin line of juices until she got to her lips and slowly licked the juice off of her fingers.

In a flash Naruto was on top of her and she felt herself trapped under his strong body. She allowed him to spread her legs apart, making it just hard enough so that it wouldn't be too easy. Instead of slamming right into her Naruto moved forward and cupping her neck in his hand pulled her into a deep ferocious kiss.

"I've wanted to fuck this hot body of yours all morning Tsunade. I'm going to fuck that cute virgin pussy of yours over and over until you're screaming for me to stop. Then I'm going to plant my seed in you again and again until I'm sure that you are pregnant." Said Naruto grabbing a bit of hair and pulling on it to make her lean her head farther back, just as she was about to respond Naruto slammed his cock into her pussy, quickly breaking through her hymen.

Tsunade would have screamed out in pain if she wasn't already drunk on the feel of Naruto's strong arms around her or his hot mouth on her neck. Never slowing down Naruto continued to pound into her tight cunt, the muscles in her cunt were proving just as strong as the rest of her lean wiry frame and were gripping onto his cock with all their might. Naruto grunted against the pressure of her tight muscles pressing against him as he thrusted in and out.

"You're so tight Hime that slutty little pussy of yours doesn't want to let go of my cock." Growled Naruto thrusting hard against her and causing her large breasts to bounce, grabbing her legs Naruto lifted them around his waist where Tsunade quickly crossed them.

"Yes that's it master fuck my little virgin pussy. Take your virgin princess and fill her with your seed." Yelled Tsunade as Naruto continued to slam his cock into her tight tunnel. Naruto watched her large beautiful breasts bounce back and forth as he continued to abuse her pussy with his cock. Looking up he saw her head thrown back and her mouth open in once continuous moan.

Leaning forward he wrapped her waist in his arms and sat back up on his knees letting her fall deeper onto his cock. When he did her head came forward and her long golden hair fell disheveled around her head, her eyes dark and lust filled staring back at him. Leaning forward Tsunade captured Naruto's mouth in a deep kiss, wrapping her long arms around his neck.

"That's it master, fuck me, breed me. Fill me with your cum and make me carry your child. Break my little pussy with that big cock of yours and make me one of your pets." Screamed Tsunade as Naruto's cock pressed up against her womb, its thick girth stretching out the inner walls.

"I plan on doing just that pet. I'm going to fuck you over and over, and I can't wait to take this beautiful body of yours when you are swollen with my child. Now why don't you show me just how much of a slutty pet you are an cum on your masters dick." Commanded Naruto thrusting up into Tsunade's snatch, Tsunade let out a loud moan and drug her fingernails up Naruto's back as she came, her cunt gripping onto his cock for all it was worth and trying to milk his cum out of it.

Tsunade kept cuming, her pussy drenching Naruto's cock and legs in her juices. Her nails continued to scratch up his back as he continued to split her open with his cock. Growling from the pain Naruto started to thrust faster, his teeth raking across the skin of her shoulder where he had been kissing it.

Finally feeling himself come to the edge Naruto grabbed the back of Tsunade's neck and slammed his mouth against hers as he came in her. Rope after rope of cum shot out and filled up her womb before spilling out and running back down.

"Yess. Master don't stop, please don't stop. I love the feel of your arms wrapped around me, of your lips and teeth on my skin, of you cuming inside me." Begged Tsunade as they broke away from the kiss, instead of slowing down Naruto kept up his pace, his lips moving to her neck to rake his canines against her tender skin. Tsunade pressed herself tighter against Naruto, her nails raking against his back every time his cock would press against her already filled womb.

After another amazing orgasm Naruto felt his knees go weak and started to fall forward. As he was falling he quickly turned around and landed so that Tsunade was on top of him. He just smiled up at the beautiful woman who was now on top of him, her long hair now spread around her head like a lion's mane.

"It's my turn to be in charge master." Growled Tsunade as she leaned down and kissed Naruto. "Just lay back and let me do the work." She said to which Naruto had no problem with, he knew he didn't need to assert some kind of dominance by being on top. And from this position he got to stare at the whole amazing sight at the same time. Her beautiful love and lust filled eyes were half lidded and her lush red lips were parted in a silent continuous moan. Looking down he saw the tattoos crisscrossing her body giving her a hot exotic look and watched as her large breasts swung back and forth just a couple of inches from his face.

Reaching up he placed his hands on the top of her hips and let her set the pace as she bounced against his cock. Not being able to resist any long Naruto leaned up and took one of Tsunade's large eraser sized nipples in his mouth and bit down on it making her cry out in pain and pleasure as he started to suck on it. A smile crossed his face when he felt hot sweet milk pour into his mouth. Letting go of her nipple he reached up to grab onto her breasts and give them a gentle squeeze, watching as milk started to drip out of her cute pink nipples.

"That's it master milk me. Drink all the milk out of my big slutty titties." Cried Tsunade as she felt his lips latch onto her breast and start to suck. The sucking motion on her tender nipples caused her to come again on his cock and the rocking motion to slow down to a more leisurely pace. After a moment she had all but stopped and had sat up. Laying her hands down on Naruto's chest to steady herself she raised her self slowly off of him.

Leaning forward Tsunade ran her hands up Naruto's chest and around his neck before kissing him. Naruto allowed Tsunade to lead the kiss, her tongue wrestling with his for control. After the long heated kiss Naruto tried to speak but was quickly silenced by one long manicured finger on his lips. Instead of saying anything Tsunade started to kiss her way down her blond lover's body until she got to his still hard cock.

Naruto watched as Tsunade moved down between his legs. Her hot breath playing over his skin as her long tongue came out and started to lick under his balls before working her way up around the base of his cock. Tsunade took her time cleaning up the juices around her lover's member, her hand lovingly rubbing up and down his cock as her lips kissed and sucked at his balls. Naruto loved the site of Tsunade's lips wrapped around his balls sucking on them, her tongue playing with them and massaging them in her mouth.

After a few minutes Naruto watched as Tsunade moved closer, her red lips glistening in the light as she moved them a hairs breath from his aching cock. Putting her lips together she slowly exhaled, the hot air making his cock twitch in front of her. Smiling she wrapped one red nailed hand around his cock and slowly started to thrust as she moved closer.

Naruto felt like he would explode with anticipation as her red lips slowly moved up his shaft to the large head. Her long pink tongue coming out to give the head a tentative lick, slowly Tsunade started to lick around the head of his cock, her tongue running up and down and in circles around the sensitive skin.

Tsunade sat back, one red nailed finger slowly tracing a line up and down the underside of Naruto's shaft. Looking up she gave him a large bright smile before moving her lips once again and starting the process over. After the third time teasing him like that she finally wrapped her lips around his cock.

Naruto and Tsunade both let out a moan at the same time. One at the feeling of having his cock sucked on by such a beautiful and talented women, and the second because of the combined tastes and scents of her and her lovers combined juices. Tsunade wanted to hurry and down the whole thing, to get all the taste she could.

But she took it slow, just sucking on the tip of Naruto's cock for a minute before going deeper. Tsunade Quickly took all of it down her throat, her head sliding up and down his thick rod over and over urging him to cum in her. Tsunade went back to sucking on the sensitive tip for a second before kissing her way down his cock and licking her way back up. Just as she was about to the top she heard Naruto grunt and rope after rope of thick cum landed on her face and breasts.

"S..Sorry about that Hime. I just got the memories back from the clones I set to check on the house" Said Naruto panting at the combined memories of the clones and what Tsunade had just done to him.

"Ohh you have nothing to apologize for Naruto-kun. Now why don't we go get cleaned up and we can make some breakfast and go over to the compound." Said Tsunade giving Naruto one last big kiss walking towards the bathroom with a seductive sway in her hips.

===============Namikaze Estate present time =====================

Naruto walked down the halls of the medical wing of the clan compound. Tsunade couldn't wait to move in once she saw her room so she and about five of his shadow clones had went to her apartment to move her stuff. Naruto smiled at the thought that the job could end up lasting all day. He had made sure to overload the clones with chakra so that more could be created, or at least the originals could last longer.

Chuckling to himself Naruto turned the corner and was treated to the sight of the beautiful pink haired bombshell that had kicked all of this off walking away from him. She seemed to be wearing a pair of tight fitting yoga pants that allowed him to see every inch of her delectable ass and legs, along with one of his black shirts with the orange swirls on the back.

Hearing a sound behind her Sakura turned around and saw Naruto walking towards her. "Naruto" she yelled and ran into his arms. Naruto wrapped her up in his arms and twirled her around before setting her down and pressing her against the wall. Raising a hand up Naruto moved some of her hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. Leaning down he pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

"Have I ever told you that you have the most kissable lips I've ever seen?" Asked Naruto staring at her cute pink lips. Before she could respond he lowered his head and gently pressed his lips to hers. Sakura smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. Sakura let Naruto continue the kiss, loving the feel of his body pressing her hard against the cold wall.

"No you haven't but that's very sweet." Said Sakura as the kiss ended, though neither one of them moved back and inch more than they had to.

"It's true every time I see your beautiful face all I can think about is wanting to kiss you." Said Naruto planting another kiss on her lips.

"Do any other parts of my look extra kissable?" Giggled Sakura as she stood there hugging Naruto.

"Well my love right now those pants of yours are making your butt look very kissable." He Said, "And of course there's always one of the most beautiful parts of your face."

"Like what? My beautiful green eyes?" She asked.

"Nope." Said Naruto before taking a hand and moving the hair from her forehead and kissing it. "I'm talking about your forehead." Said Naruto earning a playful slap on the arm from Sakura who was trying to hide a blush.

"It's true." Said Naruto letting her hair fall back down to cover her forehead, she had let her hair grow out just long enough to touch her shoulders now. Leaning down Naruto gave Sakura another kiss as an apology, one she happily accepted.

"Uh huh" Said Sakura, "I think I will let that slide this time Mr. Namikaze. But only because you are such a good kisser." She Said.

"Thank you Mrs. Namikaze. Now would you like to go see if our patients are ready to wake up?" Asked Naruto holding his arm out for her. Instead of taking his arm Sakura wrapped hers around his waist and snuggled up to his side.

"I would and on the way there you can tell me how the date with lady Tsunade went." Said Sakura, the two had barely made it around the next bend before Sakura was back up against a wall grinding herself against Naruto and kissing at his cheeks and neck as he told her about last night.

"And then she got up and crawled across the floor to give me a blow job for loosing that hand." Said Naruto running his hands down her back and over her tight yoga pants, it was more like the material had been painted on that put on and he was loving the feel of her in them.

"I..ahh.. I have to know master, does Lady Tsunade…does she live up to her nickname?" Asked Sakura in a voice more reminiscent of her gennin years than the brilliant and powerful medical ninja who was grinding herself against her lover.

"No" Said Naruto before getting a disappointed ohh from Sakura, "She is much better than any of those creeps who gave her that name could have even imagined." Said Naruto which made Sakura get a wicked smile.

"Well you know Ino and I are still her apprentices so maybe we can get her to teach us some of what she knows. And of course we would need someone to practice on, to make sure we were getting in right of course." Said Sakura "Would you like that master?"

"Of course I would. The only thing I like better than kissing those cute pink lips of yours is seeing them wrapped around my cock." Said Naruto picking Sakura up and kissing her again, deeper this time.

"You're going to spoil me with all of these kisses master. So did the scroll ok?" Asked Sakura still pressed up firmly against Naruto.

"Ohh you mean you haven't seen her yet?" Asked Naruto and at her head shake he created a quick clone and hinged it to look like Tsunade did now. Sakura's jaw dropped as she stared at the beautiful naked bombshell in front of her. She gushed to Naruto how hot Tsunade looked in that form and how she couldn't wait get to spend time with just the three of them. By the time Naruto finished telling her all that had happened that morning Sakura was moaning and had come drenching the front of her yoga pants in the process.

"So what do I need to know about Shiori? You have told me a bit about her but I haven't go to meet her." Asked Sakura after taking a while to cool down, letting her self be kissed and petted while she came down from her euphoria.

"Well she is really smart, like you. And funny, like you. And really pretty."

"Like me" Said Sakura teasingly.

"No more like my mom." Teased Naruto back earning him another small slap on the arm, but Sakura pressing herself tight against him again told him she was just playing. "No really she does look like my mom with a large bust, slim waist, and long fiery red hair. The only thing different is that she has two fox ears and a tail." Said Naruto.

"Ok that's good to know is there anything else?" Asked Sakura.

"Yeah, Shiori really likes strong personalities, espicaly strong female personalities. She says it came from watching some show about a female vampire slayer when she was a pup. But anyways strong females turn her on and she wants or needs them around. Also she is very expressive in her feelings so watch out for flying tackles of love."

"But what if she doesn't like me?" asked Sakura worried that she would mess it up.

"You won't because Shiori has been in love with you just as long as I have. She says you remind her so much of my mother in looks and attitude and she has been wanting to be in a three way with the two of us for a while. But don't tell her I Said that last part I wasn't supposed to know."

"Ok" Said Sakura smiling wickedly at the thoughts that crossed her mind concerning a threesome with Naruto and Shiori. The two of them soon made it to the doors leading to the medical bay and as soon as they opened them Naruto was hit by a screaming ball of red hair. Naruto stumbled back a bit but was able to remain standing and wrapped his arms around the beautiful naked redhead who was crying in his arms.

"Hey don't cry Shiori." Pleaded Naruto as he cupped her cheek to wipe away the tears. "Were all here together now, all three of us." He said letting her see Sakura standing beside him. Shiori continued to snuggle against his chest, her face nuzzling in the crook of his neck. As he patted her head he could hear her sobs turn into slight purrs. After a moment Shiori looked up at him with her large expressive eyes.

"I'm not crying because I'm sad but because I'm happy, I can be out here with you and the mistress and I can give you a family now." Said Shiori before leaning up on her toes and kissing Naruto. Naruto grabbed onto her slim waist and held her tightly against him and returned the kiss. The two continued to kiss for a couple of minutes before Shiori broke it off and moved over to introduce herself to Sakura. She had to restrain herself from jumping the pink haired medic, but she had waited nineteen years to be with her master and his mate and she could wait another couple of minutes.

Sakura watched the beautiful woman turn towards her. She had long flowing red hair going down her back and stopping right above her fox tail. Her body was a beautiful hourglass shape with wide hips, a slim waste, and large DD cup breasts. Her lips were large and red and her eyes reminded her of Kurenai except more expressive. Going back down Shiori seemed to have a pair of legs that went on forever and her cunt was dusted in soft red hair.

"Hello mistress." Said Shiori submissively bowing her head to Sakura. Sakura made it over to where Shiori was in two steps and taking her hair in her hand pulled her head back to look at her. Before Shiori could speak she closed the distance and kissed her, her tongue dominating the fox girls. Shiori moaned into the kiss, her tail wagging as she felt sakrua's strong hands run down her back.

"Hello Shiori." Said Sakura lovingly running a hand down her back. On impulse she gripped onto Shiori's tail and rubbed it making the fox girl yelp and purr. "Did you like that." Asked Sakura laughing at the beautiful red-haired woman who was purring from having her tail stroked.

"Yes mistress." Said Shiori before Sakura planted another kiss on her and pulled her closer. Naruto watched the two slowly make out, their large breasts mashing up against one another and their long legs brushing against one another's. Shiori wrapped her wagging tail around the two pulling them closer and giving Naruto a better look at her ass.

"As much as you calling me Mistress turns me on Shiori why don't you call me Sakura." Said Sakura as the two broke off the kiss and caught their breath. Shiori was just about to say something when she felt the strong arms of Naruto wrap around her and Sakura.

"I'm glad to see my two beautiful pets getting to gather so well." Said Naruto leaning down to kiss both the girls, their ample bodies pressing up against him. Both women quickly started to rub their legs over his and their hands traveled down his chest. Naruto could feel both girls shiver under his hands, their hands moving over his chest and neck as they took turns kissing him and each other.

"Why don't you two stay here for a second and I will see if I can wake up Naruko. Then we can all go and get something to eat." Said Naruto slowly getting out of the grip of his two lovers, watching for a second as the two quickly went back to kissing each other before moving over to where Naruko was laying on the bed where she had fallen asleep.

Walking over to where the girl was he saw that the sheets had fallen off most of her body. He let his fingers glide up the silk smooth skin of her longs shapely legs as he walked up the bed. As his fingers met the sheet he slowly pulled it up and let it fall off revealing her firm butt and the small lips of her pussy. Naruto stood there for a minute and ran his hand over her ass, massaging her soft firm skin in his hand.

Continuing on up he felt her body shiver as his hands passes over her side, her flat muscled stomach pulling in as she breathed deeply. Further up he could see her perfectly round perky breasts under her arms. Her large C-cup breasts looked perfect on her body and were capped by a pair of cute little pink nipples sticking out in the cold air.

Naruto smiled as he saw the beautiful face below him, her bright blue eyes closed as she slept. Her face had the same whisker marks his did but she also had a cute button nose and a lush pair of lips. He felt her shift under him and her chin press harder up against his hand and rub against it. Smiling Naruto leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to the girl's lips willing her to wake up like one of the sleeping princesses in fairy tales.

After a moment Naruko slowly started to kiss back before opening her eyes. Naruto sat back slightly to give the still sleepy girl some room. "Daddy." she cried happily before throwing herself off the bed and onto Naruto. The girl quickly wrapped her arms around Naruto and started to kiss him with all of her might.

"Yay daddy I'm so glad to get to be with you now. You don't call me out anymore so I don't get to spend any time with you." She said happily getting a confused look from Naruto. As the girl nuzzled against him he looked over to Shiori with a questioning look.

"She's like your daughter or twin. All of your uses of the harem jutsu along with my chakra made an impression on your brain. Then when you did the ceremony to try and give me a vessel in this world you accidently called her out first." Said Shiori causing Naruto to stare down in shock at Naruko, though the shock was quickly replaced with a sense of love. Looking back up at him was a pair of wide loving blue eyes and a bright happy smile.

"Is that right baby girl?" asked Naruto looking down at her. Naruko just smiled and snuggled in closer to him. Her luscious lips pressing up against his as her lithe frame wiggled in his lap. Naruto quickly got lost in running his hands over her smooth silky skin, espicaly the tight little ass that was curled up in his lap.

"Mmm your kisses are so good daddy. Do you like kissing your little girl?" she asked cutely. In response Naruto grabbed her tighter and kissed her again, his tongue entering her mouth. "I like daddy's special kisses." She said giggling before reaching her hand down to place it atop his lap.

"Ohh your so hard daddy. Do I make you hard daddy. Does seeing your baby girls cute little body make you hard." She asked rising up a little bit to where her breasts were level with his face, her small pink nipples straining out in front of his mouth.

"You make me very hard baby." Said Naruto leaning forward to take one of her small nipples in his mouth and suck on it. Naruko cried out in shocked please as she felt his mouth latch onto her nipple. Naruto gently sucked on Naruko's small breasts, moving back and forth between the perfect perky mounds. "You're so beautiful baby girl. Can you stand up so I can see all of your beautiful body?

Naruko slowly rose in front of Naruto dragging her body over his face as she did it. Naruto just say and enjoyed the sight while running his hands over her long legs. Getting up Naruto stood behind Naruko, her perfect body pressed up against his. The girl had her head leaning back on Naruto's shoulders, their lips mashed together as they kissed. Naruto had his hands around her waist holding her close and loving the feel of her silken skin under his hands. Moving them up her cupped her perfect breasts in his hands. His fingers flicking and rubbing her small pink nipples as he cupped her breasts.

"Mmm that feels so good daddy." Said the girl breaking away from the kiss.

"Do you like that baby girl?" asked Naruto as he continued to play with her breasts, letting them set in his hands.

"Uh huh it feels so good." Said Naruko as Naruto ran his hands over her breasts, his fingers playing with her small nipples. Slowly he let his hands drop and rub over the front of her thighs before slipping one of his hands over her crotch. Naruko shivered and cooed pleasantly as she felt his fingers rub over the lips of her small pussy. His fingers splitting and teasing her pussy as his lips kissed at her neck.

"N..No daddy not there that's my private place. No don't play with me down there you will make me cum." Pleaded Naruko in mock shock as Naruto slipped two of his fingers inside of her pussy.

"Do you like me playing with you down there baby girl. Do you like having my fingers in your little pussy? Do you want your daddy to make you feel really good?" asked Naruto rubbing two of his fingers into her tight little snatch.

"Yes daddy please, make me cum please daddy." Cried Naruko.

"Cum for me baby girl. Let me see that cute little pussy of yours when you cum." Said Naruto pulling his fingers out to spread her juices over the thin lips of her pussy, plunging them back in Naruto continued to gently fuck her with his fingers, his thumb brushing over her small clit.

"Ahh I'm cuming daddy. Watch me cum, watch your little girl cum." Panted Naruko as her pussy gripped onto his fingers. Naruto continued to slowly plunge his fingers in and out of her as her juices flowed out. He rubbed his fingers over the shiny little petals of her pussy, his middle finger sliding between them as the other two rubbed outside. "Mmm that was so good daddy."

Naruto turned Naruko around and hugged her tightly, kissing her lush lips as he held her close to him. "I'm glad you liked it baby girl." Said Naruto looking over to see Sakura sitting on her but with Shiori eating out her pussy her tail wagging back and forth. Sakura looked up from Shiori and gave Naruto a sultry smile before whispering to Shiori. The two women detangled and walked over to each Naruto.

"Momma, momma" cried Naruko happily as the two walked over and stood on either side of her wrapping her in their arms. Naruto watched as she happily accepted kisses from each of the women, her pink tongue dancing with Shiori's before being dominated by Sakura's

"Mmm look how hard you made Naruto" Said Sakura running her hand down to the bulge on Naruto's pants. "Do you want to help make daddy feel good Naruko?" Asked Sakura before looking back up at Naruto and winking.

"Uhhuh I suppose since I was the one to make daddy so hard I should do something about it." Said Naruko, before he could say anything Naruto found himself being laid on the ground by the three beautiful women around him. Looking down he watched as three different sets of hands quickly pulled his pants down to his ankles.

"Ohh it's so big." Said Naruko gently running a soft finger over his cock.

"It is but first let's see how hard we can get it." Said Sakura placing her hand on Naruko's cheek and turning it to face her, Naruko happily leaned into the kiss as Sakura's hand rubbed her cheek. Sakura leaned in farther against the girl pressing their large breasts against each other, her large pink nipples rubbing up against Naruko's smaller tits. Sakura's hand moved under the girls chin and tilted it further up allowing her to deepen the kiss even more.

Naruto was so engrossed in the sight that he didn't notice Shiori until he felt a pair of large wet lips start to kiss their way up his chest. Looking over he say Shiori on her forearms and knees kissing at his chest, her tail wagging in excitement. Reaching out Naruto started stroking the fox girls back, scratching at the area right above her tail making the girl purr in pleasure. Running his fingers back up over her backbone he grabbed onto her long mane of hair and pulled her head up to his to kiss her lush lips.

Shiori was quick to deepen the kiss and tried to pour how happy she was to be with him into every long second of it. Moving his head to the side for a second he looked back down and watched as Sakura and Naruko kept kissing each other, their hands switching back from playing with each other's breast and pussy. Naruto let out a groan of pleasure and need that was quickly silenced by Shiori's cunt.

Naruto happily went to work on the large wet lips of Shiori's pussy. His tongue diving in deep into her core to lick at the juices and walls, taking one hand Naruto grabbed onto Shiori's wagging tail and wrapped it around his hand, stroking and pulling on it making the fox girl squirm and move on top of him.

"Ohh yes master pull my tail that feels good. Ohh I'm about to cum, please master use your teeth, I want to use your teeth and make me cum." Cried Shiori, Naruto knew what she meant and let a small amount of her chakra run though him causing his canines to elongate. Gently to not to hurt her he ran his teeth over her lips, nipping and pulling at the sensitive skin between licks. "Oh oh yes, please please harder. Yes, yes master just like that. Ahh I'm cuming." Cried Shiori as she felt Naruto bite down on her lower lips causing her juices to gush down on his face and mouth. Naruto happily started to lick up the juices spilling out, the juices flowing out of her cunt running over his cheeks.

"Ohh look how big and hard it is now Naruko. I think mommy Shiori really got master going don't you." Said Sakura touching the tip of Naruto's cock with her pointer finger before dragging it down the twelve inch steel rod pointing straight up in the air.

"Wow it's so big is that really going to fit in me?" Asked Naruko looking back towards Sakura.

"Well I think it would be best if we got it wet first. Also I'm sure it would make master feel real good wouldn't it" Said Sakura.

"uhh yeah" grunted Naruto straining against the need to cum.

"Why don't we show Naruko how to suck masters cock mistress?" Said Shiori crawling down to sit beside his legs.

"Ok, now Naruko I want you watch then you can try ok?" Said Sakura before getting on the other side of his legs causing Naruto to let out a loud groan and had to grip the floor as Sakura and Shiori each started to lick on the side of his cock. Their wet tongues running up and down his hot shaft leaving drool running down their chins. Sakura was the first to take his cock down her tight throat, his cock pulsing as her hot wet tunnel encased it. As she continued to bounce her head up and down Shiori started to lick and suck at the skin at the bottom of his cock and around his balls.

"Arrgh I need to cum." Cried Naruto thrusting his hips up into Sakura's mouth but instead he felt a sharp stab at the base of his cock before Sakura slowly removed her head sucking as hard as she could making her mouth pop when it came up.

"Uh uhh Naruto-kun, the only place you get to cum is in your baby girl's cute little pussy." Said Sakura, "And to make sure of that I put a small seal down there that I won't release until you're ready to blow your load in her hot little ass."

"I'm going to have to stop letting you look at my mother's seals unsupervised." grunted Naruto.

"Ohh yes lady Kushina had some very interesting seals. FYI mistress I know where she kept all of the good ones along with her toys." Said Shiori before going down on Naruto's cock, her lips happily wrapping around the shaft and loudly sucking on the rod.

"That's nice Shiori." Said Sakura running her hand over the mane of red hair as she sucked on Naruto's cock. "I'll get you to show me later, but for now I thank you should focus on what's in front of you, or should I say inside of you" Said Sakura lovingly before taking her hand and forcing the woman's mouth further down onto Naruto's cock.

Naruto couldn't help but start thrusting up as hard as he could into Shiori's mouth as Sakura continued to pull on the girl's hair forcing her to take more and more of the cock before pulling back up. Shiori was letting out a loud stream of small whimpers and half moans as Sakura pulled on her hair and forced her so far down her nose touched Naruto's stomach.

Finally Sakura pulled hard on Shiori's hair forcing the woman to come all the way up to a sitting position. Before she could say anything Sakura pulled her into a kiss, her long pink tongue licking across Shiori's lush lips before diving in. When the two parted for breath Naruto could see the pleased loving look between the two. The two slowly hugged each other, their bodies sweaty and shiny as they pressed against each other.

"Can I try now mommy?" Asked Naruko moving forward to sit in front of Naruto.

"Of course baby but I think you should start off slow you don't have to take it all the way yet." Said Sakura as Naruko slowly got down on the same level as Naruto's cock, the large rod almost as large as her face.

"Just take it in your hand and stroke it baby, daddy will really like that." Said Shiori watching as Naruko wrapped one small hand around the large shaft.

"Ohh wow it's so hot, and its pulsing." Said Naruko as she slowly started to pump up and down.

"Ughh" grunted Naruto shaking as his body tried to cum. "That's because of you baby girl, that's what you did to daddy." Said Naruto watching as she continued to slowly pump his cock, her small fingers wrapping around the shaft.

"I wonder what it tastes like?" Said Naruko opening her hand a bit, leaning forward she placed a small kiss on the underside of his cock, her tongue licking along the vane running down the middle. "Mmm your cock tastes so good daddy."

"I'm Aghh. I'm glad you like it honey." Said Naruto as his body was racked again in the need to cum. Naruko continued to kiss the underside of his cock as her hand slid up and down the top.

"Mmm it's so soft and warm to." Said the girl rubbing it against her silken cheeks before placing a kiss on the tip with her small pink lips.

"Ohh yeah baby please. Suck on it, suck on daddy's cock and let me see those cute little lips wrapped around my cock." Pleaded Naruto as he watched Naruko slowly slide her lips over the head of his rod. "Yeah that's it baby girl, yeah just like that. Ughh good you mouth feels so good on my cock baby girl." Said Naruto as he watched the girl take more and more of his cock into her mouth.

"I think that's enough baby girl your daddy is going to explode if we don't let him cum soon." Said Shiori running her hand over Naruko's head.

"Mmm daddy tasted so good. I caint wait to learn what daddy's cum tastes like." Said Naruko before sliding her body up over Naruto's and placing her lips lightly over his. Naruto wasted no time wrapping his arms around the nubile frame above him and returning the kiss. His cock pressing up against her stomach as she laid on top of him taking her time planning small kisses on his nose and cheeks.

"Ahh" Groaned Naruto as her felt her small wet cunt slide over his cock, her soft body rubbing over his. "Baby are you sure you want to do this we can wait a while if you want." Said Naruto placing his hand on Naruko's cheek and giving her a small kiss.

"I'm sure daddy, I've been waiting so long to get to be with you and I want to make you feel good." Said Naruko placing another kiss on his lips before sitting up and placing herself over his cock. "Ohh it feels so good rubbing against my pussy daddy. Ohh yes daddy yes." Cooed Naruko as she ground her pussy over Naruto's cock, her lips spreading and barely covering the top of his cock.

"Mm you look so cute with your little pussy grinding over masters cock." Said Sakura moving up beside her and wrapping her arms around her waist and drawing circles on her stomach, Naruko leaned her head back and started to trade kisses with Sakura as she continued to grind her cock over Naruto's cock.

"And what cute little nipples you have look how hard they are." Said Shiori leaning under Naruko's upraised arms and flicking one small nub with her tongue, the fox girl continued to suck on the girls perfect breast, nipping and licking at the small pink nipple. Her long fingers going down to rub against the girl's small clit making her moan into Sakura's mouth as her pussy gushed juices over Naruto. Naruto was in a pleasant kind of hell, or a painful kind of heaven as he moved under Naruko trying to get off.

Never stopping the kiss Sakura reached down and grabbed Naruto's cock positioning the head of it under Naruko's snatch. Naruko broke off the kiss to look down at the large head that stood below her.

"Ahh ahh it's so big. Ahh daddy it's going to break me." Cried Naruko as the large head of the cock slowly split her lips and pressed further in. "Ohh yes ohh daddy daddy yes." Cried Naruko as she sat further and further down on Naruto's cock, Naruto was in heaven as he watched his beautiful sweet Naruko slide down farther on his cock, taking more and more of his think shaft in her.

"Ohh god baby you're so tight. Your little pussy is so tight its gripping onto daddy's cock so hard baby." Said Naruto as more of his cock was covered in her tight wet walls. Naruko felt like she was going to be split in two by the large cock pressing up into her.

"Ohh yes do you like that dad; do you like fucking your little girl's pussy. Hmm do you like shoving your big think cock in your little girls snatch." Cried Naruko starting to slide up and down slowly on Naruto's cock.

"Yes I do baby, your little cunny feels perfect, like it was made for my cock." Said Naruto as he thrusted up into her tight cunt.

"I think master has suffered enough don't you mistress?" Asked Shiori.

"Ohh yes I do. Get ready Naruko." Said Sakura pressing her fingers against the bottom of Naruto's shaft. Grabbing her hips Naruto pulled Naruko down hard on his cock causing the girl to yell out as his cock forcefully split her.

"Ohh yes ohh daddy yes." Cried Naruko as wave after wave of cum was shot into her womb, stretching and filling it to the brim. Naruto kept on thrusting and cuming casuing the young girls stomach to start to bulge and cum to gush from her snatch until he felt a wave of tiredness wash though him. Laying back he gently brought Naruko down on top of him as she shook with the passing of an orgasm.

"Ohh dear mistress it looks like both of them have passed out." Said Shiori trying not to laugh at the snoring naruto laying on the floor.

"Well why don't we let them sleep it off and you and me go see those toys you were talking about." Said Sakura before the two walked off leaving the two blonds snoring on the floor.

============================Tsunade's House==================

After a full day of work everything of importance in Tsunade's house had been sealed up, moved, and unpacked back at the clan estate. At the moment the only thing in the house were three very sweaty clones, a smiling Tsunade, and a cold pitcher of lemonade.

The three clones slowly got to their feet as they heard Tsunade come into the room. Somewhere between all of the packing and moving she had found time to change into a white tee shirt that barely did anything to hide what was underneath and a pair of cutoff shorts. Tsunade walked over to the lead clone and sat the pitcher down on the ground.

"Ooops I guess we should have left some glasses Hime. I can run get some if you need it." Said the lead clone rubbing the back of his head with his hand, Tsunade walked forward and pressed her hands against his chest feeling the hard muscle that lay beneath. Leaning forward she started to kiss her way up his neck, her hands massaging his chest. The lead clone stiffen as he felt her tongue come out to lick up to side of his neck to his ear.

"It will be ok master." she whispered brushing her ruby lips against his ear. "I'm sure we can find some other way of quenching your thirst." She purred before going back to licking at his neck.

"And what do you have in mind Hime?" He asked his voice growing slightly higher as her hands trailed down his chest to rest on his abs right over his waistline. Tsunade leaned forward more pressing herself tighter against him and whispered in his ear again making him go stiff.

Before he could say anything Tsunade had danced out of his grip and came to stand in the middle of the three clones. Smiling at them she bent over to pick up the large glass pitcher making sure not to spill any of the sweet yellow liquid.

Tsunade took one finger and poked it in the lemonade before bringing it up and sucking the drop off her finger. "Mmm so sweet, so wet." She said before tilting the pitcher up and taking a long drink letting the liquid run out of her mouth and down her throat. She allowed a large portion of the lemonade to spill out and run down her shirt soaking it in the sticky liquid and allowing them to see her breasts and stomach even more clearly.

"Ohh dear me I still haven't gotten used to this form yet. Look how clumsy I am I spilt most of it down my shirt." She said trailing her fingers down the now soaked blouse to her shorts. With a quick motion she unbuttoned the shorts and zipped them down letting the clones see her wet pussy. Taking care not to drop the pitcher she let more of the yellow liquid pour over her flat stomach and down to her pussy, the long fingers of her other hand slowly playing with herself as it did.

"Look at the mess I made; now I'm all sticky and wet. Do you think you could help me get cleaned up master?" she asked looking at the main Naruto clone. The three clones quickly moved over to her spot, one of them taking the pitcher away from her as the others moved in. The main clone was the first to move in, his tongue coming out to lick at the streaks of sweet juice that were running down her chin and neck.

She wrapped an arm around the clone holding him close as her nails scraped gently against the head of the second clone who was kissing at licking at her stomach. The second clone went after each streak of lemonade with single-minded intent. His rough hands coming up and bunching the shirt out of the way so that he could move higher kissing his way up to the underside of her breasts he grabbed the neck of her shirt with both hands and ripped it apart allowing him to get at her succulent breasts with much less effort.

Tsunade was shivering in delight at the touch of her master's clones. She was just about to wonder what happened to the third clone when she felt a hand wrap around her mouth and a gentle force applied to her jawbones to tell her to open her mouth. Looking over she could see the third clone holding the pitcher and smiled at what he had in mind. Opening her mouth wide she allowed the clone to fill it up with lemonade. Once she couldn't hold anymore the clone moved in to kiss her, swirling the lemonade with their tongues and drinking from each other.

For the next few minutes she found herself being used as a cup as the other clones took turns drinking from her mouth, the hollow of her throat, or her cupped together breasts. At the moment she was on her hands and knees as the clone below her licked and sucked at her large drooping breasts. In front of her she saw the main clones cock standing hard and tall in front of her nose. She licked at her ruby lips, her mouthwatering at the thought of that thing in her again.

From behind she felt a hand grab the back of her shorts and drag them the rest of the way down onto her legs. "We got the front clean Hime but I think we missed a spot back here." Said the third clone and poured the last of the cold lemonade onto her lower back and watched it flow down the cheeks of her but. Tsunade opened her mouth wide in the sudden shock of the cold liquid but suddenly found it filled with the clone's thick cock, the musky salt like taste filling her nose and mouth.

Tsunade went to work sucking and licking at the main clones cock, her ruby lips wrapping around and taking it down to the base. Behind her she could feel the third clone run his lips and tongue over her lower back working down to the tight cheeks of her ass as he licked up the last of the lemonade.

Tsunade looked over the shoulder at the clone fucking her ass, his cock quickly thrusting in and out of her tight hold. Reaching back she placed one slim hand on her right cheek and pulled it apart giving the clone a better view of what he was fucking. "Ahh yeah that's right. Ohh yess make me your bitch master." Cried Tsunade before felling a pair of strong hands grip her hair. The main clone turned her head around forcefully sticking his cock in her face.

Thrusting out he felt Tsunade lips wrap around the outside of the shaft getting it wet. The clone continued thrusting like this allowing her to get both sides wet before pulling back and slamming the entire thing down her throat. Tsunade easily took the large rod down her throat even with the large girth. She moaned as she felt the clone pull her hair as he thrusted hard into her. Behind her the other two clones were filing her up and she could feel the two large shafts pushing out against the thin walls.

The clones continued to use her body causing Tsunade to let out a series of yells and moans. Once the clone below her had came she quickly found herself on her side where the clone behind her lifted up her leg and started fucking her from behind. Meanwhile the main clone continued to fuck her throat with his cock. Reaching around form behind the third clone started to mash and play with her tits as his cock slid in and out of her abused asshole.

"Ohh yeah I'm cuming bitch. When you get home I want you to take off your pants so boss can see the cum dripping out of your slutty asshole." Said the third clone before letting out a grunt and releasing rope after rope of cum in her making her swear she could fill her belly swell from all of it."

Pulling out of her mouth the main clone laid down and motioned Tsunade over to where he lay. Slowly Tsunade crawled over to him until she lay on top of the main clone. Both of them exhausted, their bodies lay entwined with one another. Naruto's hand idly drew small circles on her back as Tsunade kissed at his chest. Tsunade's cherry red nails ran over his chest scratching softly at the skin and causing the blonds cock to twitch beneath her. Smiling at the reaction she continued to kiss up his chest and chin until coming to his lips.

Slowly her soft lush lips landed on his as the two kissed. Tsunade kept the kiss loving but teased the blond by running her tongue out across his lips but never deepening the kiss or letting him. She heard a low throaty growl that made her want to roll over and spread herself for him come from his mouth when her hand slipped down to grip onto his burning shaft.

Tsunade stroked at the rod slowly as she planted kisses on his lips. Her soft lips barely brushing against his as her hand slid up and down his shaft. Finally Tsunade allowed the blond to deepen the kiss, her mouth inviting his tongue into dance and play. Tsunade sped up her pumping as the kissing continued, his cock twitching and burning in her grip. But as soon as she felt his body tense she stopped the kiss and went back to slowly stroking his shaft.

Smiling Tsunade rolled over slightly so that more of her body was over Naruto, her long hair falling down separating the two from the world. She continued to slowly pump at his cock as she stared at his loving blue eyes, their mouths just a hairsbreadth apart. They just laid there looking at each other before Tsunade started to speak, her voice soft, sultry, totally alluring and enticing.

"Naruto" she said her voice quiet and calm. "I want to be your Hime I want to be there for you when your need love and comfort and someone to hold you. I want to be a mother to you and our children." She Said leaning down to kiss him. Once the two broke for air Tsunade laid down farther, pressing more of her body against his, her lips brushing his ears as she spoke.

"But I also want to be your slutty little princess." She said her voice coming in short gasps like she was on the verge of her own orgasm, her hand speeding up her stroking bringing herself and Naruto both to the edge. "I want to be your bitch. The slut you take and fuck when you're frustrated and angry. I want you to use that cock and take it out on me. Use that big cock of yours and fuck me senseless like a slutty whore. Fuck me, use me, use my body, throw me down and take me and turn me into your cumrag." She Said finally letting out a loud moaning, her whole body shaking as she came. The sound of her climaxing quickly brought Naruto to his edge, his cock twitching in her hands as it shot rope after rope at her stomach.

Instead of proofing the clone leaned up and wrapped his arms around her neck. His mouth quickly moving to capture hers as her eyes closed in ecstasy. Tsunade fell deep into the kiss; feeling like the whole earth shook before coming back together. Opening her eyes she blinked in confusing for a minute before finding out that it did. She was now lying on top of a beautiful queen bed in her new room, the Naruto clone still holding onto her.

"I love you Hime." It said cupping her face and kissing it. "Sadly that took up the last of my energy so why don't you sleep and I'll see you at supper." Said the clone before poofing into smoke. Tsunade thought about going to sleep for a minute, her body was tired and ached in wonderful agony after the long hard fucking and love making. As she thought about trying to get up her eyes drifted shut and she fell asleep thinking about her blond Hokage.


	18. Office slut and Weapon's mission

A Clan Reborn: Chapter 18

Tsunade let out a ear splitting scream as she felt the large rod split her in two. Panting from the exertion Tsunade raised her head up and looked at Naruto as he stood above her holding her legs out in a V shape as he slammed into her.

"Yes master use your slut, take out all of your frustrations on my big pussy." Panted Tsunade as Naruto continued to slam into her making her rock on his desk. She had gotten a message from Naruto while she was at the hospital to come see her. Knowing that he had a meeting with the civilian council she had hurried to the hokages office to see what he wanted.

Coming up to the door she could feel the waves of anger and frustration rolling off of Naruto from the other side. Peering through a crack in the door she could see him pacing back and forth with an annoyed look on his face. Instead of going straight in Tsunade closed the door to the office outside of the Hokages room and quickly too off everything except her doctor's robe and black heels she was wearing. Reaching into the pocket of the coat she took out a slim silver necklace with the medical rod on it and placed it around her neck. Letting her long golden hair flow down freely behind her she gave one last check to her makeup and lipstick before opening the door and walking into the office.

Naruto turned as the door opened and his face softened slightly as he saw Tsunade walk in. Her long lab coat blocked most of her chest and the tattoos that covered her body. Naruto watched as she slowly covered the distance between them, her long legs flashing out from under the coat giving him a quick glimpse at the skin beneath.

As Tsunade got closer to him she reached up and let the lab coat drop down off of her revealing her whole body to his gaze. Tsunade felt her whole body warm as Naruto's gaze raked over her, his eyes and whiskers darkening as she got closer. She even thought she could hear him let out a small growl as she got closer. Walking up to him she placed one of her hands on his chest feeling his heart beating under it.

"Use me master; use my body to take out your frustrations." She whispered pressing her body up against his and dragging her nails down his chest to his abs. Leaning forward she started to place small kisses on his cheek, her large breasts pressing up against his body as she started to rub his cock with her hand.

Before she knew what happened Tsunade felt her body slammed up against the wall next to the desk. Naruto's hands firmly on her hips as his mouth assaulted her neck with licks and kisses. Tsunade let out a loud moan as it knocked the air out of her but before she could get her breath Naruto moved to assault her mouth, dominating the kiss with his tongue. "Ughh that's it master throw me against the wall and fuck me with that huge fat cock of yours. I'm just a slut whose only use is being fucked." Tsunade groaned as she felt Naruto grind his large shaft up against her.

Tsunade grunted a bit as Naruto pressed her harder against the wall, his body flush with hers. His hands coming up to grab the hair at the back of her neck forcefully making her look him in the eyes. Tsunade moaned in desire as she saw the burning lust and desire in his eyes as he moved into a second kiss. Naruto slowly started to move down Tsunade's body, his lips kissing at her soft skin.

"Ohh Hime" he said as he inhaled the scent of her pussy. But before he could begin to devour his lovers delicious snatch she moved him away to set on his lap, her large breasts pressing up against his face as her arms wrapped around his neck.

"No not now." She said placing a hand under his chin and lovingly tilting it up to stare at his large blue eyes. "I'm not your hime in here master. I'm just a dirty whore here for your pleasure. I'm just a whore whose body you can use to take out all of your frustrations and desires." She said leaning down to press her lips against his. Naruto wrapped his arms around her slim waist, and held her tight even as she squirmed her ass in his lap.

"Then show me how big of a whore your are." Growled Naruto pressing Tsunade's large red lips against his, Tsunade felt her cunt moisten as she heard the feral growl come from Naruto's throat as he kissed her hard.

"Yes that's it master make me your whore, use me, break me." She purred as Naruto kissed his way down her neck, roughly kissing and nipping at her throat. Naruto's growls got louder as his hands moved up her sides to grab her neck. Tsunade felt her pussy start to leak as she felt Naruto's hands wrap around her neck holding her in place as his teeth nipped at her large breasts.

Tsunade allowed his hands and mouth to move over for a few minutes more before deciding that she would show her master just how big of a slut she could be. Cupping his face with her hands she starts to gently place kisses on his nose and mouth, letting the kisses lingers for just a few seconds before moving on. Tossing her long golden hair over to the side she leaned down to give him one last long kiss before getting up from his lap. Naruto's lips and body followed her as she stood up. Placing her hands on his chest she led him over to the large couch and pushed him down on it.

Naruto stared at her and growled lightly only to have Tsunade on top of him, her fingers raking his skin leaving light red marks as she growled back. "Just set here master I'm going to give you a show." She purred before giving him a slow deep kiss and standing up. Tsunade gave Naruto a wink and a smirk before turning around and marching over the the desk.

Naruto watched as Tsunade slowly strolled over to the desk using the floor as a catwalk. Coming over to the desk she slowly walked around it trailing one long red nail over the wood. Standing in front of it Tsunade placed her hands on the top as she archer her back and pressed her butt out into the air. Slowly she started to climb up on the desk; one leg crouched on the desk as the other stretched out to touch the floor. Naruto watched as Tsunade slowly climbed up on his desk, her ass cheeks spreading and giving him a great view of her ass. As she was half way up she looked back over her shoulder and molded for him letting his gave rake over her body, her red lips parted in a silent moan a red nail tracing her lips as she arched her back and moved her but side to side.

Eventually Tsunade made her way up onto the desk, her long legs spread out on the desk as she laid back on it, her hair falling in golden waves to the floor where she was laying off the edge. Naruto watched as she ran her hands over her beautiful body as she cupped her large breasts and played with them all the while keeping eye contact with Naruto. He watched as ruby red nails flicked and twirled her eraser sized nipples, her breasts arching up towards the ceiling.

"Mmm ohh yes, ohh yes, ohh yes ohh yes." Moaned Tsuande as her hands slid down over her stomach and split her legs. Her long fingers sliding over her pussy, letting them rub up between the lips of her soaking pussy. "Ohh yes I want to cum, ohh yes, ohh.." she panted as she played with herself, breaking off into quiet moans and arching her back as she dug a long fingernail into her pussy.

Instead of cuming though she pulled her finger out and brought it up to her ruby lips, licking on it like an ice-cream cone before sucking on it loudly. Spreading the juices around like it was lip gloss she puckered and blew a kiss at Naruto. Naruto thought that the show was over untill Tsunade opened one of the drawers in his desk and pulled out a large purple dildo that previously belonged to Shizune but had somehow found its way to his secret drawer of toys.

Sitting up Tsunade scooted to the front of the desk and crossed her long legs letting her feet dangle above the floor. Smiling deviously at Naruto she brought the large dildo up to her lips, rubbing it over them and all over her mouth. Naruto watched as she opened her lips and ran her tongue over the wide head before letting just the tip go past her lips. Watching him the whole time Tsunade started to lick and suck on the cock, her hand slowly rotating and thrusting it in as she did.

Letting it slide out from between her lips she slowly drug the wet cock down her chin and neck. Her eyes half closed in pleasure as it moved down between her breasts, drawing circles on her skin with the head. Still keeping her eyes closed she threw her head back and arched out a bit letting Naruto watch as the purple dildo circles her nipples and slid over her body.

Unwarping her legs Tsunade heard Naruto groan as he watched the dildo travel down her sweaty body to rub up against her lips. But she wasn't near the finish yet. Instead she slowly turned around and let Naruto get a good look at her large ass. Reaching back with the hand holding the dildo she started to rub it between her butt cheeks moaning at the feel of the hard rubber against her tinder anus.

"Do you want to see your whore fuck herself on your table master?" Tsunade purred as she slipped the dildo between her cheeks, pressing the wide head against her streatched anus. Pressing it in Tsunade groaned as the large head spread her ass wide, her hand trembling from the pleasure as she pressed it further into herself. "Ohh yeah fuck me, fuck my ass. You like watched your whore get her ass fucked on your desk don't you master. I wonder how many other hokage have been able to watch their own personal slut fuck their ass on their desk." She moaned pressing the seven inch dildo in as far as it could go.

It wasn't as long as Naruto's but it was just as wide and Tsunade loved the feeling of having her ass cheeks split by the hard rubber dick. Gripping the handle she started to thrust in faster, her breathing getting louder as she sped up until she was practically yelling with each thrust.

Looking back over her shoulder at Naruto she slowly removed the large dildo and slipped her two middle fingers into her ass, letting him watch as she pumped her long fingers in and out of her large asshole. Naruto felt himself get hard again as he watched the blonde slut pump her fingers in her ass, moaning as she furiously fucked herself with her fingers.

"Do you like that master? Do you like seeing me..ohh..seeing me play with myself. Do you like seeing me finger my large ass?" Said Tsunade moaning and rocking as she talked. "Ohh yeah, I'm going to cum. Watch me cum as I play with my ass." Cried Tsunade before letting out a loud moan and shuddering. Naruto watched as her juices ran down the inside of her long tanned legs, her fingers still digging into her hot ass pumping away.

Tsunade slowly removed her fingers letting Naruto get a good look at her large asshole and her leaking pussy. Naruto was just about to jump up and go over there and fuck her ass himself when he saw her turn around to face him, her long hair disheveled and her lips parted in a moan. Still moaning Tsunade ran one hand down her body shivering as her fingers traced over her sensitive skin. Naruto watched in rapt attention as Tsunade laid back on the desk her legs bent up against the edge giving him a good look at her pussy.

Grabbing a hold of the large dildo Tsunade started to tease herself and Naruto by rubbing it around the outer lips of her pussy. Letting the rough rubber slide over her lips, folding them back and letting him see the skin underneath. Taking pity on her fellow blond she stopped teasing him and slowly inserted the dildo. She only pushed it in half way before she started to do a series of shallow thrusts, moving the cock in circles as she fucked her self in front of Naruto.

Pushing the cock in further she laid flat against the desk, moaning and howling as she fucked her pussy with the wide head of the dildo. Her eyes half closed in pleasure as she thrusted faster and faster, the rubber cock hitting new and pleasing places with each thrust.

"Watch me cum master, watch your dirty slut cum all over your desk." Tsunade yelled as she stuffed the cock into her cunt. Felling the orgasm start to build she quickly pulled the dildo out and spread her lips, her thumb playing with her clit to send her over the edge. Much to Tsunade's surprise and Naruto's pleasure Tsunade's cunt juices gushed out, the juices squirting far enough to land at his feet and drench his desk. "Yes, yes, ohh yess." Screamed Tsunade thrusting her fingers into her cunt and stroking herself quickly to another orgasm while her cunt continued squirting its juices across the room. Naruto watched Tsunade raise her hips, her juices arching in the air where they were squirting out and drenching his desk and carpet.

The sight of Tsunade squirting broke the last little bit of restraint Naruto had after the show. And instead of making him feel better it had made him more frustrated than before as he watched his lovely hime, no his sexy whore, fuck herself on his desk. In a flash Naruto was between Tsunade's legs, his strong body looming over Tsunade as she recovered from her recent orgasm.

Before Tsunade could react Naruto grabbed her ankles and lifted them above his head as he lined his aching cock up with her wet snatch. Looking down at Tsunade he saw her smile at him before he thrust in. Tsunade felt like her pussy was going to be ripped apart as Naruto fucked her, his large rod pounding away at her. "Yes that's right master fuck me and get yourself off. Use your dirty whore, my body just exists to be your fuck toy." She cried as Naruto came inside of her shooting rope after rope into her hungry womb. But even as he was cuming he didn't show any sign of slowing down or stopping anytime soon.

Growling Naruto leaned down close to her, his face just inches from hers as he wrapped her legs around him. Tsunade purred in response and arched her hips up to meet his. She could see the red ring clearly around his eyes and his canines seemed to be elongated. Another deep growl from him sent shivers through her body. She could feel his chest rumble where it was pressed against her. Reaching up she rubbed her hands over his strong pectoral muscles.

This is where she loved to be, where she was meant to be thought Tsunade. She loved feeling Naruto's strong body over her, see his hungry eyes raking over her, knowing that he could take her any time he chose and there was nothing she could do. But at the same time under him, with him, was where she felt the safest and most loved. She knew that he would never hurt her and could feel how much he cared for her.

Reaching up Tsunade pressed her lips against Naruto's her mouth inviting his in to play. Naruto's hands moved from the table to rest on her collar bone, holding her in place. Tsunade returned the gesture by placing her hands on Naruto's back pulling him closer against her. Laying her head back down she was quickly followed by Naruto as he kissed his way down her neck, his lips brushing over her shoulder. Tsunade let out a loud scream of pleasure as she felt Naruto gently bite into her shoulder, her pussy clenching around his cock as she came. Her long red nails raking up his back as she bucked against his cock. His body holding her in place as he growled not releasing the bite on her shoulder and continued to empty his cock inside of her.

After another twenty minutes of getting her ass and pussy fucked and both of them earning some rather interesting bite and scratch marks Tsunade found herself curled in Naruto's lap as he sat in the hokages chair. Rubbing her hand over his cheek she placed a light kiss on his cheek, she could tell he was feeling more relaxed just by the way he was holding her.

"Do you feel like telling me what's wrong now master." She murmured nuzzling up against the crook between his neck and shoulder.

"That depends am I talking to my beautiful and brilliant Hime, or my dirty little whore?" He asked as he ran a hand though her disheveled hair.

"I told you master as long as I'm in here I am your dirty little whore. But that doesn't mean your little whore won't be able to give you the same kind of advice as your incredibly brilliant and stunningly beautiful Hime." She said causing Naruto to chuckle.

"Ok ok, it's the council again. The Akimichi keep blocking me in the trade deals I need to set up and now they are starting to drag the Nara with them. I thought by having control of the Yamanaka clan would help to lessen the strength of the ino-shika-cho dynamics, and having Mebuki on our side has defiantly helped the trade guilds." He said sighing.

"But?" Urged Tsunade running a tongue over Naruto's earlobe.

"But the Akimichi head keeps blocking me at every turn and he is getting more support from the civilian council. I'm afraid that soon he could move onto voting against me in more things than just trade deals." Said Naruto letting his hands wander as he talked.

"Didn't Choji's uncle take over as the clan head after Choji's dad died?" Tsunade asked between giggles as one of naruto's hands began to play with her clit.

"Yeah, and I asked him why he never took his dads place since he was next in line and he said it was because he was afraid of his uncle. I also had Sai go through Danzo's archives I found out that he was in deep with Danzo. Helped fund his black projects, assassinations, trading with thieves and enemies of the state." Said Naruto pinching Tsunade's clit and making her pussy leak on his lap.

"But if his uncle wasn't there then he would have no choice but to act as clan head in the meetings. And we know he would never vote against one of his best friends." Whispered Tsunade her lips still sucking on Naruto's ear.

"What are your saying Tsunade." Naruto asked wondering if his Hime was really saying what he thought.

"I'm saying that you have a very sexy tool. And that so far you have only been using her as a sheath," She said laughing at the double meaning. "and maybe it's time that you used her as a blade." Tsunade said leaning up to run her tongue over Naruto's lips teasing him with the ghost of a kiss. Sitting up a bit in the chair she let the young hokage lick and play with her breasts as she fell back into the bliss of their love making, a sultry smile on her lips as she felt his rod press up against her.

Two hours later Naruto was sitting alone at his desk. Tsunade had left twenty minutes earlier to go finish her paperwork at the hospital before heading home and helping Mebuki, Misaki and Ayame cook supper. Tsunade had quickly taken over the kitchens once she learned that Naruto liked her cooking and now had it running with all the efficiency of the hospital. Right now Naruto was just finishing up some paper work as he waited for Tenten to arrive.

The clone he sent had dispelled a moment ago after telling her to come to his office. She had been right in the middle of sparing with Naruko and Shiori, helping them get use to their new bodies. Of course the clone about passed out at the sight of the three of them rolling around on the floor in tight yoga pants and half cutoff tank tops. When the clone had entered Shiori had been on top of Tenten, her tail wagging in excitement as the buxom girl squirmed below her, her face trapped between Naruko's strong toned legs, her nose pressed up against her pussy.

"You summoned me master?" Asked a beautiful voice bringing him out of his daydream. Kneeling beside his chair was his sexy little tool, her training outfit gone and replaced with her usual Chinese style dress. Naruto smiled down at Tenten and reached out his town to cup her cheek. Tenten was quick to lean into his hand, rubbing her cheek over it as his thumb skimmed her skin.

"How is Shiori's and Naruko's training sessions going my lovely tool." Asked Naruto still rubbing her cheek.

"They are going excellent master, even with all of the..um..distractions." she said sounding less confidant the more she spoke, her eyes refusing to meet his. Naruto laughed as he imagined the kind of distractions that could come from having three very competitive, very sexy, and very horny women all in close physical contact while wearing the minimum of clothing.

"Maybe I should send a clone to your next lesson to make sure there are less distractions." Naruto said.

"I'm pretty sure that would create more distractions master. Though we would love to have you come and spar with us during our lessons." Tenten said smiling and taking his hand in hers. Naruto gripped onto her hand and gently pulled her up sit on his lap. Tenten curled up on his lap, his hand resting on her slightly bulging stomach and moving in slow circles. Tenten looked down at where Naruto's hand was resting; smiling at the fact she was already showing. She had been delighted to learn that she would be giving her master twins.

"I have a special mission for you my sexy little tool." Naruto said his voice deeper and darker than it had been a moment before. Tenten laid further back on his chest and ran a hand over his stomach.

"How may your tool serve you master?" she asked in a voice of controlled excitement.

"In an hour a carriage containing Kigoru Akimichi will be leaving the village with eight guards. They are going to meet with some of Kigoru's underworld contacts. See to it that he never makes it to that meeting."

"Would you not rather me wait until he gets to the meeting and take out the criminals to?" she questioned knowing that her master respected her enough to mind her questioning his orders.

"No." Said Naruto, "I will have some people go through his documents and am sure we will be able to find a trail leading to the criminals. Then we can just send some ninja to smoke them out. No this mission is just a simple assassination mission."

"What should I expect from the guards and Kigoru?"

"The guards are all mercenaries probably given to him by his underworld contacts. None of them can use ninjutsu though. Neither can Kigoru, the man has grown fat on food and wine. Yes fat even for an Akamichi." Said Naruto seeing the questioning look from Tenten. "He has let his skills rust away with whatever morals he once had."

"It will be done master is there anything else I should know about this mission?"

Naruto cupped her face in his hands and held her close to him. "I want you to know that the most important part of this mission is your safety. I couldn't stand if anything were to happen to you or our children." He said leaning forward to kiss her, Tenten wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and desperately kissed him, Naruto was suppressed by her sudden forwardness but enjoyed the long kiss. Leaning back from the kiss he could see the tears starting to form on her eyes.

"I love you Naruto." She said quietly running a hand though his spikey golden hair. "I love you so so much and I will do everything I can to get back here." She leaned into him, laying her forehead on his as she spoke. "Because there is nothing I want more than to have your children and raise them with you." Placing her hands around his face she leaned his face up to passionately kiss him.

Before Naruto could say anything Tenten jumped up from his lap and climbing up on one of the windows looked back and gave him one last smile before jumping out. Tenten quickly made her way out of the city using one of the secret ANBU routes so as not to be seen. She already had her weapons sealed all over her dress so she would not need to go and get anything from the house.

This would give her a lot of time to decide where on the route to set up a trap and how to go about it. One of the things she loved about Naruto was how good he was with traps. He might not be good with a blade but give him some ninja wire, an explosive tag, and a couple of shadow clones and he could take out an army. Tenten smiled, she may not have any shadow clones but she did have a lot of lovely pointy weapons and all manner of things that went boom.

Three hours later Tenten sat perched on a limb high above the dirt rode a dozen miles from the village. She could hear the horses of the caravan in the distance even though she couldn't see anything though the leaves. She smiled as she ran over the plan in her head. The fact that there were no ninja on this trip was both insulting and good news.

Before long she saw the lead horses coming around the bend in the road. There were four men on horses in the lead followed by a large buggy and four more horses. Tenten huffed, like this guy's personal guards would be able to do anything against even a trained chunin. But for some reason Kigoru Akimichi never went anywhere with ninja guards. This was really weird since he was from a ninja family. But she really didn't have time to question it as the first horse stepped on the explosive tag.

Tenten watched as they moved farther on and knew that the timer was counting down on all of the tags connected to that one. Each one connected to the one stepped on by a web one ninja wire placed under the road. As she watched them come closer she started to feel an odd but familure feeling. She could feel her breath shorten, her body trembling, and reaching her hand down she confirmed it, she was aroused.

She was turned on. The thought of completing a mission, of getting to prove herself as her masters tool was turning her on. Looking at her wet fingers she smiled as she lazily licked the juices off of them counting down to the earth shattering kaboom.

A few seconds later the timers went off but the earth shattering kaboom was all flash and no bang. The sound and light from the explosions shocked the horses and sent them and their riders careening into the forest. Tenten shivered as she watched the men run into the forest knowing that soon she would complete her mission and return to the embrace of her master.

Instead of jumping down Tenten watched as the men rushed into the forest, the feet of their horses sinking into the soft swampy ground she had created from one of her ninjutsu. As the men struggled to move though the swamp they ran right into the thin lines of wires strewn between the trees. Breaking the wire released dozens of kunai, trapping the men in fire from every direction.

With no way to escape quickly in the swamp the men were easily struck down. Jumping down to the ground Tenten placed her hand on the edge of the swamp and called on it to cover the bodies of the horses and men. That job done she turned around to see the large gaudy carriage with its wheels stuck in the mud. The horses and driver had each been killed in the crossfire while the rest of the cab looked like a pin cushion.

Tenten took her time walking to the carriage, the feeling of arousal and desire rising with each step. Her body shivered as she removed her sword from the sheath at her back. Tenten looked at the blade half tempted to run the cool hard metal over her flesh, to rub the hilt over her aching lips. But no she had a mission to complete. She could pleasure herself later, or better yet let her master do it.

Getting to the carriage she could see the one of the windows on the carriage had been shattered. Opening the door she could see a large fat man leaning up against the wall of the carriage, his leg speared by one of the kunai. The man looked up at her as if to say how a mere woman dare do this to him. The fact that he was actually able to move impressed Tenten as each kunai had a strong paralytic coating created by Lady Tsunade.

The man tried to raise his left hand which held a small dagger that looked more ornamental than like a proper weapon. Tenten used her sword to casually knock it out of his hand. Almost lazily she used the same move to thrust forward stabbing the man in the heart.

Her body shook in orgasmic pleasure as she thrusted the sword into the man's chest. She let out a quiet moan as she felt herself cum. letting out a loud sigh of pleasure she turned back to the dead man on the couch. "My master sends his regards." She said quirking a smile before pulling the sword out and removing the man's head from his body. Feeling another ripple of pleasure go through her body she quickly sunk the carriage and horses in the swamp before rushing back to the tower to report to Naruto.

Naruto was still sitting in the tower his eyes staring at the clock on the wall as he waited for Tenten to return. He had tried to get some work done but after an hour he had decided to give up as he wasn't making any progress. He didn't actually like having to send any of his ninja, espicaly his friends out on missions. But sending one of his pets, even his sexy tool whose purpose was to be his hidden blade was unbearable. Naruto had spent most of the time wondering if Tenten was ok, if she needed any help, if she had gotten hurt.

Sighing he closed his eyes and leaned back in the chair. He knew on one level that of course she would be ok. She was one of the most accomplished Kunoichi in the village. And that if he ever mentioned his worries she be furious at him and call him sexist and beat him up with one of her swords. Naruto sighed in acceptance that the mission was on and there was nothing he could do. Though next time he might send someone else with Tenten, maybe Hinata or Hana.

"It is done master." Said Tenten appearing in front of him. Naruto opened his eyes and lout out a breath he didn't know he was holding as he heard her voice.

"How did it go my tool?" he asked looking her over for any sign of harm. He wanted to rush over and wrap her up in his arms and kiss her, but he knew that his tool would prefer a different approach.

"His guards were no match for me. I didn't even have to get my hands dirty until I made sure that Kigoru was finished. After I ran the horsemen into the swamp I set up my kunai to take them out. I hid their bodies in the swamp and ended him myself." She said her voice changing into excitement."

"Did something else happen my pet?" he asked as he saw her try to suppress a shiver. He could already smell where she had come earlier. And the hoarseness of her voice was making him think she was close to the edge again.

"Ye..yes master. During the mission I felt myself growing more and more aroused at the thought of carrying out your orders. The idea of acting as your tool turned me on and the completion of your orders made me…caused me to cum, master." Her voice wavering as she spoke.

"Come here my tool." Said Naruto motioning for her to come sit on his lap. Tenten obediently walked over to his seat and up onto his lap. Sitting with her back against his chest Tenten allowed his strong hands to split her legs. She fidgeted in pent up excitement as his hands moved up the inside of her legs to come to rest on either side of her pussy. He started to move his hands together, massaging her pussy from over her pants, his fingers running over her wet mound.

"M..master I." began Tenten only to have one of Naruto's hands lightly smack the inside of her leg.

"Hush tool I don't belive I gave you permission to speak did I?" questioned Naruto going back to massaging her aching pussy though her pants, she could feel his dick pressing up against her ass below her. One of Naruto's hands ran over ther center of her cunt, pressing down and casuing the light fabric to dampen even more as it soaked up her juices.

"So tell me tool just when did you start to feel aroused?" Naruto asked removing his hands from her pants. Tenten thought that he was done playing with her until his hands reached up and started to unbutton her pants. Naruto opened her pants enough to get one hand in. Tenten moaned as she felt two large fingers snake into her pussy.

"Wh..When I was..in the..in the tree M..Master" Tenten stammered as Naruto's hand massaged her cunt. She couldn't help but squirm in his lap as his fingers snaked their way deeper and deeper into her cunt. "The thought of fighting for you..of of killing for you.. of completing a mission for you. Ahh the thought of serving you master." Cried Tenten her body shivering as her pussy clamped down around Naruto's expert fingers. Naruto continued to slowly thrust his fingers into her as she came twice, drenching her pants in her juices.

Naruto removed his hand and brought it up to his mouth inhaling the scent of her lover before licking the juices from his fingers. Then taking both hands he started to undo the ties on the front of her dress, opening it and exposing her flushed skin to the cold air. As he did he started to whisper in her ear.

"What a dirty little tool you are." Naruto said causing Tenten to take in a sharp breath as one of his hands brushed over her nipple as he undid a button. "I'm pleased that the thought of you serving me brings you so much pleasure." He said undoing the rest of her dress and opening it up. "I think you deserve to be rewarded my pet." Said Naruto raising his hands to cup her breasts, squeezing the firm round orbs. Tenten leaned back and whispered into his ears. Naruto's face lit up in a grin as he listened. "Well I was thinking something a bit more romantic but if that is what you want then go get ready." Naruto said giving her a kiss on the cheek and watching as she got up and moved to one of the panels that led to the Kages room at the top of the tower.

Naruto sat and waited for a few minutes before getting up and making his way up the stairs. Opening the door Naruto was greeted with the sight of Tenten, her oiled skin glistening in the candlelight. She was kneeling on the ground with a long metal chain running from the bedpost to the brown leather collar she wore around her neck. She also had two leather bands on her wrist attached together by a thin silver chain. Naruto walked over to the chair beside the bed and pretended not to notice the beautiful naked girl on the floor. Humming to himself Naruto took off his shirt and pants and laid them on the chair before walking over to Tenten.

The whole time Naruto had been in the room Tenten's eyes had been glued to the ground. But a gentle hand on her chin raised her head to where she was looking into the deep blue pools of her masters eyes. He smiled down at her all dark hunger causing her body to shiver in anticipation.

"What a lovely little leaf slut. I can already see your breeding is going well." Said Naruto running a hand down her head and grabbing onto the silver chain and yanking her forward until her head was pressed up against his crotch.

"Yes master" she replied meekly, her lips and nose pressed up against Naruto's cock. Naruto smiled down at her as he watched the flames flicker against her oiled skin. He could already imagine running his hands over her slick oiled skin and couldn't wait to grab her large fleshy ass.

"You enjoy being used as a dirty little cum rag don't you slave." said Naruto pulling the chain harder and forcing her closer against him.

"Yes master" Tenten said brushing her lips over underwear.

"Take my cock out and suck it slave." Naruto commanded looking down at Tenten. Tenten quickly pulled down the waistband of his underwear before hungrily licking at the large fleshy rod. "What a good little leaf slut. I plan on using every one of your slutty holes tonight."

"Yes master" Tenten said happily licking at the bottom of Naruto's cock. Her tongue ran up and down his shaft licking at his long pole leaving a trail of saliva dripping off of it. Grabbing a bottle of oil that had been lying at her feet Tenten poured it on her hands before rubbing them over Naruto's cock.

"Ohh yeah that feels good." Murmured Naruto as Tenten's hands slid around his pole. Her palms cupping and playing with his balls as they slid up and down. Tenten continued to stroke the member for the next few minutes loving how the slippery pole grew and twitched in her hands. Naruto groaned as he felt Tenten start to suck on one of his balls as her hand continued to stroke his cock. Making a quick hand sign Naruto created a clone and turned his attention back to Tenten.

The Kunoichi was enjoying her work so much that she didn't notice the clone be created. Her only warning was a sharp pain on her ass where the clone had slapped her. Trying to turn her head Tenten felt the real Naruto grab onto her hair buns pulling her head back towards his cock. Tenten resisted slightly and groaned in pleasure as Naruto started to pull on her hair harder until another hand slapped her ass causing her to open her mouth and let out a yell.

Before she could scream she felt her throat become clogged with Naruto's cock, the smell of the oil filling her nose. Tenten's eyes teared up as her ass was slapped again but her yell was muffled by Naruto's cock. Grabbing hold of her hair Naruto brought her face closer before forcefully fucking her throat. His cock causing her to gag and choke as it bulged out her neck.

While Naruto continued the fuck Tenten's mouth and throat the clone's head was now happily between the girl's now reddened cheeks. Tenten was in heaven as her master's cock filled her throat with his smell and taste as her body was filled with a pleasant pain from being slapped.

Felling the clone behind her switch position Tenten didn't struggle as the clone moved her arms behind her from where they had been holding her up. Wondering what the clone was planning she felt her arms being placed behind her and the leather straps tied together. Then the silver chain around her neck was pulled on by the clone making her lean backwards.

Seeing what the clone was doing Naruto slowly removed his dick from Tenten's mouth as he watched the clone impale her large ass with his cock. Her head already arched back Tenten screamed in pleasure as the clone started to thrust into her.

Tenten leaned forward a bit to see what Naruto was doing, choking herself a bit in the process. She watched as the blond hokage stroked himself as the clone continue to fuck her. "Are you ready for your reward slut?" asked Naruto as he stroked his shaft; he could fill himself getting closer as he watched his tool get pounded away at. Placing his cock in front of Tenten's face he continued to stroke before cuming and letting loose string after string of cum and covering her face in his seed.

He had apparently timed it right because his clone came at the same time filling her gaping ass before pulling out and allowing some of the white seed to leak out. Proofing away the clones memories quickly entered Naruto's mind causing him to get hard once again. But instead of taking his beautiful and willing tool right off the bat he instead had another idea and grabbed his shirt.

"Get on the bed and lay facing away." Naruto said after he got done wiping his seed off of Tenten's face. The girl quickly got up onto the bed, her now larger stomach not seeming to slow her down much. Tenten waited expectantly and wondered how her master was going to fuck her next. But instead of being dominated by her blond haired lover she felt his strong hands undoing the cuffs on her arms and legs and removing the collar on her neck.

Before she could ask what was going on she felt Naruto slide in behind her, his arms wrapping around her body. They lay there in silence for a while as Naruto kissed and licked at her neck as his fingers teased her heavy breasts. Eventually one of the hands found its way south and moved her leg out of the way so Naruto could fuck her from behind as they lay there.

Tenten let out a quiet contented sound as Naruto's cock gently rocked back and forth out of her cunt. His body pressed up closely against her back as he slowly slid in and out of her stroking her desire. "I'm going to give you your present my lovely tool." Naruto whispered running a hand over her large stomach as he continued to thrust into her. "You have already given me the wonderful present of being your husband, and soon you will give me the gift of two beautiful children." He said speeding up as he talked causing Tenten to squirm trying to get more friction between them.

"And eventually you will give me more children. Each as strong, brilliant, and beautiful as you are." He said causing Tenten to blush.

"I am your tool master, I only wish to serve you." Cooed Tenten as she felt her body be rocked by a slow pleasant feeling spreading form her cunt. Naruto sped up his thrusts, his cock stretching her inner walls as a hand squeezed one of her large tits. Plunging deep into her hungry snatch Naruto grunted before spilling his seed into her and causing her to buck against him as she came from waved of pleasure.

Laying her on her back Naruto leaned over her so that he was half beside her and half on top of her. Looking down at the sweating, panting, beauty he slowly ran his hand over her large stomach as he talked.

"And you will my pet. You are my tool, my sword and sheath, my hand to carry out my tasks. And you will be the mother to my future blades. From now on I'm going to breed you. I'm going to fill you with my seed and make you carry my children. You will be the mother to future generations of blades, all who will serve me as you do." He said making her smile at the thought of being the mother to a line of warriors. As an orphan she never had a family or the history of service or honor that came with it. But now that she was a Senju and was to be the mother of a line of special servants to her master she felt ecstatic at the idea of being mother to a line that would bring honor to her new family.

"I hope I give you a lot of strong daughters' master." Said Tenten causing Naruto to chuckle as he lent down to kiss her. Most women would say they want to give their husband sons, but to Tenten daughters would be just as good if not better than sons. And looking down at his beautiful tool and thinking about his other pets he thought that having a lot of beautiful, strong-willed daughters would be equal parts wonderful and terrifying.


	19. Pregnant Love making and a blondes day out

A Clan Reborn: CH 19

Naruto leaned his head back against the wall as he spread his legs wider giving Shiori more room. Looking down he though 'This is power, this is like being a king." As he saw Shiori's hands run over the skin around his cock dragging the razor over the shaving cream. Naruto moaned as she started to kiss the now smooth skin around his cock, her tail wagging back as forth as she happily cleaned him.

Smiling down at her Naruto closed his eyes and daydreamed about what the rest of his beautiful slaves were doing. Tsunade was with Shizune getting everything ready for his trips to some of the other countries. Thankfully with his clones putting secret FTG markers in most major villages it wouldn't take him long to get there.

Grunting Naruto opened his eyes to see his beautiful slave using her mouth to clean his balls. HE could feel her hot tongue running over the large cum filled sacks as her hand slowly slid up and down his sighed as she nuzzled in closer to his balls, her lips kissing up his sack and the base of his cock.

Shiori was just about as bad as Misaki. Naruto suddenly laughed causing Shiori to look up.

"What's so funny master?" She asked looking up from his cock to his bright blue eyes.

"I was just thinking about when it comes to Misaki I sometimes wonder whose harem it is. All she does is stay in her room getting fucked by me or my clones." Naruto said remembering the other day when he had went into her room. Kneeling down sucking off one clone while another fucked her ass. Naruto watched as that clone pulled out and started stroking his self before Cumming on her back, his cum running down her shoulder blades. Misaki arched and moaned as the cum hit her letting Naruto see where more clones had come on her ass and breasts. Her black high heeled shoes were the only thing she was wearing that wasn't ripped, bot her breasts were hanging out the top of her sexy night gown and her pants had been ripped to pieces.

Feeling horny watching her get her pussy stuffed by the clones cock Naruto quickly disrobed and walked into the room. Misaki felt herself be drawn just to the edge of orgasm before there was a sudden lack of anything filling her. Lazily opening her eyes she saw a large puff of white smoke in front of her. Smiling she rolled over onto her stomach and looked up at the person responsible.

"What a huge whore you are, staying in her every day and letting my clones use you." Naruto said waking towards her.

"YEs master." Said Misaki not really paying as much attention to what he was saying as to the large cock dangling between his legs. Licking her lips she started to crawl over to him. Kneeling down in front of Naruto she sat back on her legs and looked up waiting for his permission.

Without warning Misaki found her hair being gripped and pulled forward hard enough to cause her to yell. On instinct she opening her mouth waiting for her reward. But instead Naruto pressed her face roughly against his balls rubbing his cock over her face.

"OH yes master, treat me like a dirty whore" she said as he ground her face against his cock. Taking his cock in his hand Naruto started to strike her face with it causing a slapping sound each time.

"That's what you are isn't it. My own personal little whore. I could do whatever I wanted to you and you would beg me for more wouldn't you." Naruto said striking her face each time. Ino's mother moaned as Naruto continued to talk down to her. This was how she enjoyed it the most, being treated like a thing, like something mint to just get him off.

Grabbing her hair roughly Naruto started to drag her face up his body pulling her along with it. Misaki's mouth kissed and licked at the skin as it went past, her expert lips causing Naruto to groan as he pulled her up to her full height.

"What a slut you are. Look at yourself, wet and panting." Before she could answer Naruto spun her around one hand going to her throat as the other held onto her hips. Pulling her hip back Naruto started to thrust into her pussy. Misaki gasped, her breasts swaying as she jerked forward with every thrust. She could feel Naruto's hand on her throat gently squeezing her.

"You're a bigger slut than your daughter." Naruto said gripping her throat tighter and pulling her head back towards him making her thrust her large round breasts out further into the air. "Did you know she used to dance for strangers in one of the clubs? Let them touch her, kiss her, fill her up with their cum." Naruto said causing both of them to moan at the image. "You like that don't you? The idea of getting filled up over and over, of a bunch of guy just using your pussy to get their selves off."

Letting go of her neck Naruto pushed her down onto her back. Driving in with his cock Naruto sunk deeper into her pussy, his shaft pressing up against her g spot with every thrust. "Look at these fake slutty looking boobs. You look like some porn star walking around with these." He said grabbing and manhandling her breasts.

"I'm your own private porn star master. You can use me to act our any scene you want." She moaned as she felt him cum in her pussy.

Naruto groaned thinking of that, he had spent a while after helping Misaki get clean and then cuddling on the couch with her. Looking down he saw his beautiful little fox slave still slowly sucking him off.

He knew Hinata, Ino, and Naruko were all going out later that day. Hinata was going to see Kuerani while Ino and Naruko went shopping. His mind wandered until he heard the door to the shower open. Naruto's eyes were glued to the door as he watched Sakura slowly stroll into the shower.

Sakura walked over to him with a sexy confidant swing in her step. Tsunade had warned him about how hormones could make some women act sad or depressed when they started to gain weight but Sakura was apparently the opposite, she seemed to love the fact that her stomach was budging from his child. And so was Naruto, he had found it so hard to control his self around not just Sakura but all of his beautiful pregnant slaves.

Sakura sat down on the bench next to Naruto and immediately snuggled up against him and wrapping an arm around his neck. Naruto did the same and started to slowly make out with her.

"This is how it should be." Naruto said pulling back from the kiss and looking lovingly into Sakura's eyes.

"How what should be master?" Asked Sakura taking the chance to rub her hands over his exposed chest.

"How it should be to be hokage and leader of the ninja alliance. I have one beautiful pregnant slave sucking me off and am sitting here making out with another." He said leaning in to kiss her.

"I like being you sexy little slave girl master." Sakura said with a sly tone to her voice.

"What was that my sexy little vixen?" Naruto asked growling lightly against her ear. Sakura shivered at the sound. Naruto had gotten so much more possessive and animalistic since she had gotten pregnant and started to show. He had even taken to mounting her and having his way with her every day much to her delight.

"I said I enjoyed being you little slave girl master. But what I enjoy even more is being your pregnant wife." She said pressing closer to Naruto. "Now why don't you fuck your two beautiful wives that you have in the shower with you. I will even let Shiori go first since she is doing such a good job sucking your cock." Sakura said.

"Thank you mistress." Shiori said looking up at Sakura with renewed affection.

"Come up here pet. Its time I cleaned out your dirty pussy." Naruto said and quickly had a happy Shiori in his lap straddling him.

"I love you master and I can't wait to give you lots of cute little foxy babies." Shiori said placing her hands on his cheeks and leaning down for a kiss. Naruto eagerly kissed back and wrapped an arm around her waist to hold her steady. "Before you clean out my pussy master maybe you should use your mouth to clean off my slutty breasts." She said raising up and pressing her breasts into Naruto's face.

Sakura not wanting to be left out started to kiss and nip at Shiori's neck before working her way up to the girl's mouth. Both girls had the same idea as their hands wound their way down the others butt and their fingers started to play with the others ass.

Naruto could only hear moaning as his face was covered by two huge pillows of tit flesh that he was happy to lick and play with. As he took one of her large breasts into his mouth he heard Shiori moan before Sakura started to speak.

"You like that don't you slave. You like having my fingers up your ass, I can feel you thrusting back onto them." Sakura said only to yelp as she felt a surge of chakra go up her ass.

"You're one to talk mistress. Your are an ass loving whore, I bet your can't wait for master to spread your tight ass with his cock can you?" she said spreading her two fingers and stretching Sakura's walls.

Growling Sakura grabbed Shiori's chin and brought her in for a deep kiss as she slid a third finger in and started roughly fucking Shiori's ass. Letting go of her breast Naruto grabbed onto Shiori's hips and moved her just enough to where he could slide into her. Shiori's eyes widened as both of her holes were filled.

Naruto bit down roughly on one of her large nipples and started to suck at her breasts as she slammed her hips up and down on his cock. Bringing her fingers out of Shiori's ass Sakura pressed them into her mouth making Shiori suck on them as Naruto continued to fuck her. Shiori whimpered as she felt Naruto grab her ass roughly as he shot his first load into her.

"Ahh. ohm master that felt great" She said after a second. "Clean my pussy out with your cum master." Shiori begged sitting up a bit and grinding the tip of his cock between her lips. Sakura smiled and reached around and started to stroke Naruto's cock as Shiori lowered herself down over the head. Grabbing the back of Shiori's legs Naruto stood up, his arms slowly lowering Shiori's cunt onto his cock.

"Yeah slut take me cock. Take all of it into that slutty hole." he said thrusting roughly into her. Shiori wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and leaned back, her body bouncing with every thrust. Liking what she was seeing Sakura stood up and slowly walked over to Naruto and hugged up to his back, wrapping her arms around him and rubbing his chest.

"Fuck her master, think of all the cute little kits she is going to give you." Sakura whispered leaning up to nibble on his ear. Naruto grunted before allowing Shiori to drop all the way down onto his cock, the pole impaling her and causing her to shiver and cum. Smiling Shiori leaned in to kiss Naruto, her eyes alight with happiness.

"I think its Sakura's turn." she said unwrapping herself from Naruto.

Sakura soon found herself being led over to the bench and laid on her back. Looking down she couldn't see what Naruto was doing for the bulge of her stomach. But she was able to feel it as Naruto's strong hands gently spread her lips as he started to explore her core with his mouth.

Laying her head back she saw Shiori above her idly stroking a large seven inch cock. Lifting her head up Sakura started to eat out Shiori, one hand coming up to stroke her growing cock as the other played with her breasts.

Sakura didn't know how long they laid there as she ate out Shiori but eventually she felt the head of Naruto's cock pressing against her opening. At the same time Shiori positioned her cock at Sakura's lips. As one both people pushed forward filling Sakura from both sides like a pit roast.

Sakura moaned as they fucked her, her throat and stomach bulging out from the large cocks inside of her. Naruto reached down and pulled one of her legs up over his shoulder giving him a better angle to fuck her with, his hand playing with her clit as he slowly thrust in and out of her.

Screaming with her mouth full Sakura jerked, her body spasaming as she came on Naruto's cock. As she came she started to suck harder and faster gagging herself on Shiori's cock as the fox girl hammered her throat with it. As if talking to each other silently Shiori and Naruto both speed up before Cumming at the same time filling her mouth and pussy with rope after rope of cum.

"OH that was so nice." Panted Sakura after Shiori pulled out. "But now I think I actually do need a shower" She said causing the others to laugh.

"I like the sound of that my cute little vixen." Naruto said leaning down over her stomach to kiss her.

"I know you do but I think you need to talk to Ino before she leaves today. So why don't you leave a clone with Shiori and me and go see if you can help Ino" Sakura said before kissing him back and gently pushing him off of her.

"Ok, I was planning on seeing her and Naruko off anyways." Naruto said standing up and kissing Shiori on the cheek. Creating two clones for the girls Naruto left the shower and changing clothes went off in search of Ino.

Ino looked at the stranger staring back at her in the mirror. As a medical-nin she knew about how the mind could play tricks, and that how hormones could do crazy things during pregnancy. But that didn't stop her from wondering for a second who that was staring back at her.

In her eyes gone was the beautiful, seductive, and skinny bombshell. Instead it was replaced by a fat ugly pig. She knew in her mind that nothing had changed and that really she did look good but she just needed to hear it from someone else. She regretted putting on her nice blue dress to go out in. As soon as she picked it up she should have realized it was now a size to small. But she had struggled through it and forced it over her expanding stomach.

"But why would he love me anymore. Look at me I'm just a fat pig." Ino huffed finally getting the dress on and turned away from the mirror only to hear a thunderous tearing noise. As she turned a seam in the old dress ripped and ran down the middle of her back.

Immediately Ino's eyes started to tear up as the ripping sound played over and over in her head. Before she could totally break down she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her and hold her close.

"You're wrong you know." said Naruto gently as he held her against him. "I still love you, I'm still in love with you, and that will only grow day by day." Naruto said looking down at Ino. Lifting her head Ino's sobs started to subside as she felt his hands running down her back. "And for your information I think the fact that you are pregnant and carrying my child makes you so much hotter." he said huskily before grabbing the back of the dress and ripping it the rest of the way down.

Ino shrieked in surprise but found her mouth muffled with his before she could say anything. Naruto slowly walked Ino backwards as his hands continued to rip off her dress. "You should know that watching your belly grow, knowing my child was inside of you, makes me so turned on." Naruto said between kisses leaving Ino stunned at how romantic her once knuckle headed friend sounded. Pushing her gently down onto the couch Naruto ripped the front of her dress of revealing her large milk filled tits and round belly.

"Seeing you naked and pregnant like that part of me wants to throw you down and fuck you. To remind you that you are my little baby making whore." Naruto growled positioning his self on top of her. "But another part, another part of me wants to make slow, sweet love to you. And to remind you that I love you, and will love you no matter if you are fat and pregnant or not."

Ino gasped as she listened to Naruto, her body shivering even though it wasn't cold. Looking up she could see the desire and passion in his eyes and a new wave of tears threatened to come out. "I want to make love to you Ino. Let me love you and show you how much you mean to me." Naruto said looking down at the beautiful girl beneath him.

Gently, Ino reached to cup his cheeks, her fingers rubbing over his whisker marks. Her hands strayed to the bottom hem of his black t-shirt and she slowly raised it until he drew away from the couch and raised his arms to allow her to remove the shirt over his head. Brazenly, she ran her hands from his stomach up his chest to his shoulders and down his arms. Naruto leaned back again, allowing her to look and touch at her leisure. "I have wanted to do this for a very long time." she said as she brushed her palms over both of his small, hard nipples. She was fascinated with the hard, strong muscles across his chest and abdomen. Sometimes she still wondered how they short knucklehead could have grown up to be such a handsome, loving man.

He ran his hands over her hips, under the loose remains of her dress. His hands traveled up, taking the dress with them, over her head and down towards his feet where he tossed it. His stormy eyes feasted on the sight of her full breasts threatening to spill out of the black bra she wore. He ran his thumbs up under the straps on her shoulders and gently slid them down, leaning forward to kiss the slight indentions left there by the increasing size and weight of her breasts. Amazing to begin with, pregnancy had certainly changed her body, and not for the worse, Naruto thought. While still trailing hot kisses on her bare shoulders, Naruto reached behind her and deftly unhooked the clasp of her bra, then slowly, oh so slowly, slid it off her arms and away from her body. Ino shuddered at the sensation of cool air moving across her breasts and her nipples puckered.

At Naruto's gently prodding hands, Ino sat up taller, rising up on her knees until her ample breasts were at the level he wanted them to be. The kisses on her shoulders became kisses on the tops of her full breasts and even lower still until he finally tugged one hard nipple into his mouth causing Ino to gasp in pleasure. She threaded her fingers through his hair and held his head lightly in place as he moved languidly from one breast to the other and back again. Naruto's hands roamed over her back and down to cup her butt and Ino's head rolled back at the sensations his touch caused. "Mmmm…..Naruto, please…." was all she could manage to utter. The slow, drawn-out pace he was setting was maddening – and yet truly satisfying the erotic urges she had been experiencing the last few months.

Naruto nuzzled his way up to her neck, under her chin and around to the other side of her neck, finding her ear and teasing the lobe with his lips and teeth, all the while his hands continued to roam and caress, driving her crazy with desire. As his warm hands trailed up her distended belly and over her over-sensitive breasts again before finally, Naruto left off teasing her breasts and ran his hands down her arms until their hands met. Placing his larger hands under hers he told her in a husky voice to stand, which she did with his strong arms securely supporting her. But surprisingly to Ino, he did not stand with her. Instead, he remained on his knees, kissed her belly button. A little self-conscious under his gaze, she became even more so when he ran his fingers under the top hem of her black bikini underwear and slowly began to lower them down her legs.

When she was completely naked before him, Naruto took a moment to admire her stunning body. He never would have thought he would find her even more attractive pregnant than not, but it was true. "God, you are so beautiful!" he whispered in awe. Naruto reached for her hand and she placed it in his willingly. He guided her towards the small couch, still holding her hand he helped her to lower herself until she was sitting directly in front of him. He rose up on his knees, catching her mouth with his and at the same time, gently laying her back, placing a small pillow under her head.

Locking eyes with her, he raised one of her legs onto the seat cushions and left the other down so that her foot rested on the floor, all the while watching her closely to see if any of this seemed to be uncomfortable for her. Ino simply watched him in anticipation, her breathing uneven. She had never been so aware of her body and had certainly never been this aroused before! Naruto leaned in again to kiss her belly, then her breasts. She hummed in anticipation until he took one nipple into his mouth with a sharp tug, causing her to gasp and reach for him. With his mouth distracting her, he ran his hands down her belly to her thighs which he gently parted even more.

Ino's heart began beating faster at Naruto's maneuvering. The sensation of him spreading her legs open for his perusal made her very self-conscious and she fisted her hands against the fabric of the couch. Naruto noticed the tenseness of her body and caught her gaze. "Relax, Ino. Let me love you." With those soft words, he began to work his way down her belly, leaving a trail of warm kisses as he went. He swirled his tongue over her belly button causing her to squirm. Then he was there, between her legs, cupping his hands under her bottom and raising her just a little to meet his greedy mouth.

He slowly raked his tongue over her swollen outer lips and her hips jerked. He probed further with his tongue and tasted her causing a low moan to escape her mouth. Her hands fought to find purchase in his hair but her belly got in the way. Finally, she grasped the edge and back of the couch in order to find an anchor to keep herself grounded during this sensual, erotic assault on her senses.

Naruto swirled his tongue over her sensitive nub and heard his name on her lips. He glanced up to see her head thrown back and her eyes shut tight. As his tongue continued to tease and please her, he brought his right hand from under her and placed it on her upper thigh. The way she jumped at each of his movements, told him that she was really turned on and sensitive at the moment. Naruto very slowly began to rub his fingers around her outer lips while occasionally flicking his tongue over her throbbing clit. God, but he wanted to feel her come against his mouth and hear her cries of satisfaction! He wanted to know he could bring her that kind of pleasure.

Ino tossed her head from side to side and moaned as slowly, he slid one long finger inside her body. She was so hot and so wet! Then it was back, almost all the way out, and then back in again. It didn't take Ino long to catch his rhythm and soon she was slowly guiding her hips up and down to take his finger into her slick tunnel as far as it would go. As a second finger joined the first, Naruto couldn't help but wonder at how small and tight she seemed. How was it possible for a pregnant woman to feel like she's hardly ever…? Then it hit him, she had been using some medical ninjutsu to keep it like that, he smiled at her little abuse of power. While Ino had had sex she hadn't made love, not the kind of slow, sensual love that every woman should have. Naruto berated himself for not going slow enough before. But Ino was so sexual and always wanted to set a faster more erotic speed. But now Naruto swore to make time for slower more sensual lovemaking between them.

Soon, Ino set up a rhythm of her own, pumping herself slowly up and down on Naruto's fingers. He continued to swirl his tongue over her opening and sensitive nub causing her to moan in pleasure with each thrust of his hand and her hips. "Oh, Naruto. Mmmmm. Please. Now. Ahh!" The cry left her lips without her even realizing it and Naruto felt her inner walls contract sharply around his fingers. He flicked his tongue against her again, and smiled to himself when she startled, then he began kissing his way slowly back up her body until he was face-to-face with her.

"You okay?" he asked huskily. "Mmmhmm" and a slow smile were the only responses she was able to manage. Naruto rose, only a little shaky, and removed his boots and socks. Ino watched through hooded eyes as he removed his pants, remaining only in his black boxer-briefs, which were tented out in front of him. He extended both hands to her and helped her to rise, then led her over to the large bed in the corner. Turning to her, he bent to capture her mouth with his and slowly, languidly, plundered it until she was sagging against him. He put an arm around her back and helped her to lie back on her left side on the bed. Naruto shimmied out of his boxes, started at her toes, and kissed his way up her body until he was lying facing her, stroking one hand up and down her arm.

He waited, almost holding his breath, while she viewed his body and began touching it. Her eyes widened at the size of his engorged member jutting between them and she hesitantly ran her fingers over the sensitive tip, causing Naruto to suck in a quick breath. He grit his teeth, determined not to hurry this moment for her. If she truly was worried about how he viewed her now that she was pregnant, then he wanted to make sure she was comfortable with her body and could tell how much she turned him on. He leaned in to capture her mouth again, and brought her arm up, rolled onto his back, bringing her with him. Her large baby bump caused her to have to rise on her knees and he brought his other arm around, urging her, without words, to straddle him. As she seated herself against him, his swollen shaft hard against her lower belly, Naruto spoke in a voice rough with emotion. "This way'll be easier for you to control…make sure it doesn't hurt you."

Ino was overwhelmed by his regard for her comfort and satisfaction. She smiled a slow, flirty smile. "But I do not like not being able to reach you, to kiss you. My stomach is in the way." Naruto returned the smile. "Lots of time for kissing after the baby gets here, right?" Her smile widened but was cut off by a gasp as Naruto ran his hand down her belly and found her warm, wet opening with a finger. He placed his other hand on her hip as she rose slightly and he centered his hard shaft at her opening. "Ino, look at me." He wanted to see her eyes, watch her face as he slid into her for the first time. She did as he asked and slowly, exquisitely, lowered herself down onto him. Her eyes widened, her mouth formed a small 'O', and she groaned in pleasure. It was such a tight, hot fit that Naruto had to grit his teeth as his eyes rolled back in his head.

They stayed like that for several seconds, Ino becoming used to the wonderful sensation of fullness he caused within her. Maybe it was just the way her body was stretched due to the pregnancy, but she felt as if he were so far inside her, that surely he must be pressing on the baby. It felt so unbelievably good! Experimentally, she rocked her hips just a bit and almost screamed at how wonderful it felt. Naruto ran his hands over her hips and cupped her rear, encouraging her to rise higher until only the head of his large shaft remained inside her. Then he pushed down on her hips so that she sank back onto him and they both groaned loudly at the sensation.

Ino knew she had never felt anything like this in all her life! She loved how it felt, having him inside her body, so full and satisfying, and she wondered why lovers didn't stay joined at the hips all the time. She had engaged in sex with others, but it had never felt like this! What a tragedy it would have been to have gone her whole life without knowing the tremendous sensation of being filled, being completed, by the man she loved? Naruto grit his teeth and closed his eyes, determined to keep this slow. It was about her pleasure, not his. He knew if he watched her any longer, this beautiful goddess riding him and pleasuring herself on him, that he would surely explode inside of her very soon.

After only a few more strokes from Ino, Naruto again ran his hand down to where their bodies were joined. As she rose again, he ran his thumb over her outer lips and super-sensitive bud. Ino's eyes flew open as she gasped and stared at him. "That's it, Ino. Enjoy every sensation. Let it happen. Just let it happen." At his words, she rose again and almost screamed as she sank back down on him while his talented thumb rubbed her clit. It was too much – yet not enough. Naruto dug his heels into the mattress and rose to meet her, stroke for stroke. Once, twice, three times more and Ino's head flew back as she called his name while her body convulsed around his throbbing member. "God, Ino!" Naruto felt his own orgasm coming quickly so he gripped her hips tightly and plunged himself up and into her hard, several times before he convulsed, cried out, and spilled his hot seed up into her. He hadn't intended to be that forceful but the power of his orgasm removed some of his restraint and self-control.

Ino felt boneless and began to sway but Naruto caught her as she slid off of his body and laid her on her side, facing him. Her eyes were closed and he felt a moment of panic. Had he hurt her? Had she passed out? "Ino? Are you okay? Talk to me!" When a slow, satisfied smile crept over her face and she opened her eyes to meet his with amused crinkles at the corners, Naruto's panic lifted. "That was the most amazing thing I have ever felt" she told him softly, honestly.

Naruto kissed her again, thoroughly and then rolled away from her, bent to scoop up his boxers from the floor and told her to stay put, he'd be right back. He strode to the bathroom, feeling her eyes follow him across the room. After cleaning himself up and donning his boxers, he grabbed a clean hand towel, wet it with warm water, rung it out and carried it back to the bed. He leaned across the bed on one knee and kissed her slowly, using his tongue to tease hers, then sat back to view her beautiful body. He washed her off, using slow, sensual strokes, then tossed the towel away and leaned in to place soft kisses on her belly.

After glancing up at her to see her eyes closed and a smile on her face, Naruto addressed her large belly in a loud stage whisper. "Hey, baby girl. Tell your mom to wake up so you can eat." Ino just giggled softly, then opened her eyes and started to roll out of the bed, only to find Naruto there, holding out a hand to help her. "How 'bout I bring the food over here, so you can prop up in bed while we eat?" She smiled and nodded her gratitude, then proceeded to the bathroom where she used the facilities and donned her soft cotton gown.

They dined with Ino propped against the headboard, two pillows behind her back, and Naruto sitting cross-legged at the end of the bed. They talked and laughed, more relaxed than they had been in a very long time. they polished off the chocolate cake, taking turns to feed each other bites from a small plastic fork. Naruto had since moved to sit beside Ino and she laid her head over on his shoulder, yawning. He rose and cleared the dishes off the bed then returned to pull back the comforter and top sheet. Ino gratefully scooted down and stretched out on her side, then murmured happily as Naruto crawled in behind her and placed an arm over her belly. He gently rubbed circles near her belly button and was rewarded by movement from the baby.

I love having your child inside of me" Ino said rubbing her hand over her swollen stomach "I love knowing I have a part of you inside of me. I love feeling her move around in me and knowing that your child is feeding from me, using my body to get stronger. And that soon I will give birth to your child and be ready for you to plant another seed inside of me."

Kissing her shoulder through the thin gown she wore, he spooned closely behind her, his hand rubbing over her stomach. "I know." Naruto said, "Tsunade warned me about some of the changes that hormones can bring on during pregnancy. I'm sorry you about had a break down I'm just glad I was here to help you. Now why don't you lay here and rest while I go see if Naruko is ready to go shopping." he said kissing her bare shoulder and getting up.

"I love you Naruto." Said Ino watching him put on his clothes before walking out the door.

"I know." Said Naruto smirking before having to dodge behind a door to miss the flying to pillow that came at him. But peeking around the edge he could see Ino grinning as she laid back down.

Naruto took his time getting to Naruko's room. Knowing that Ino was going to have get cleaned up and change he wasn't in a rush to go anywhere. But as he got closer to the room he started to hear what sounded like talking coming from inside.

Sliding up beside the door he was thankful that is wasn't closed all the way and he could see inside. Looking through the hole he was able to make out Naruko laying on the bed, the only thing she was wearing was a pair of long stockings and had her hair up in ponytails.

"Daddy no that's my private place." Naruko said pressing her legs together as she rubbed the outside of her pussy. Her other hand was teasing her small nipples. After a second Naruko opened her legs slightly allowing her hand to slip down between them and rub over her lips. "No daddy that's naughty, that's my private place daddy." She said before arching her legs and moaning. "Ohh daddy your fingers feel so good inside my pussy. Play with your little girl's pussy daddy."

Naruto felt like his cock was going to rip out of his pants as he listened to her play with herself. Opening the door even wider he stepped into the room making Naruko smile when she saw it was him.

"Ohh no daddy caught me playing with myself on his bed." Naruko said squeezing her legs together to hide her pussy from view. Naruto walked up to the side of his bed and started to rub his fingers over the side of one of Naruko's legs.

"You've been a bad girl Naruko, getting my bed all wet with your juices." He said looking at her. "What were you imagining while you were touching yourself sweetheart?"

"I was thinking about you daddy." She said "I was thinking about your big daddy cock and how much I wanted to see it."

"You want to see my cock baby girl?" he said before dropping his pants and letting Naruko see his large cock standing at full attention in front of her face.

"Ohh its so big and hard. Do I make you hard daddy?" Naruko asked giggling as she ran a finger up the underside of his shaft.

"You make daddy very hard baby girl." Naruto said looking down at her sweet smile and running his eyes down her beautiful naked body.

"Will you touch it for me daddy? Will you let your little girl watch you stroke your big hard cock?" she asked as she opened her legs letting Naruto see her perfect little snatch. He watched as two of her long slim fingers spread her lips back showing him her wet little core.

Naruko licked her lips as she watched Naruto wrap his hand around his cock and start to stroke it. Her own fingers started to slide in and out of her pussy in time with his strokes. "That's it daddy stroke your cock and get it big and hard and cover your little girl in your daddy cum." She begged

"Ohh yes baby touch yourself. Daddy has a big load of his daddy cum all for his little girl." Naruto said rubbing his cock quickly before thrusting his hips and Cumming onto Naruko's face. Naruko smiled and giggled as Naruto's cum covered her face and trickled down her chin. "What a bad little girl, getting your dad to jack off on you." Naruto said sternly looking down at the smiling Naruko as she used her fingers to wipe the cum off of her face and lick it off her fingers.

Leaning down Naruto gently kissed Naruko's lips. Wrapping her arms around Naruto's neck she kissed back, opening her lips and letting Naruto explore her mouth. Naruko let out a loud groan as Naruto's tongue ran over her mouth, her hands massaging the back of his neck as she held him close in the kiss.

"I love your special kisses daddy." Naruko said smiling up at Naruto. Smiling back at her Naruto gently started to climb up on top of her, each large hand going to one of her perfect C-Cup breasts as he leaned down to kiss her again.

"Ahh Daddy." Naruko said squirming as Naruto's large hands palmed her breasts and played with her nipples. Naruto took his time teasing her as he ran his fingers around her small nipples, massaging and holding her perky tit flesh in his hands.

Naruko arched her back pressing her breasts up into his hands. "Are you going to put your thingy in me daddy?" she asked cutely leaning back from the kiss. Raising her hips she started to grind her pussy against his cock. Naruto watched as she got faster and faster, rocking her hips as she moved.

"Hmm is that what you want baby girl? You want daddy to fuck you?" Naruto said rubbing his cock over the entrance to her snatch. He could feel the juices leaking out and getting the tip of his cock wet as it slid up and down between her lips.

"Ohh daddy yess, please I want to feel you cock inside of me" Pleaded Naruko her fingers sliding in and out of her wet pink lips.

"Yes what?" Naruto asked with a stern look on his face.

"Yes Daddy, I want my tits to fill with milk for you, and I want you to drink from my breasts."

"Soon Slut, I will very soon. But first we have to get you pregnant. Do you want to be my pregnant little slut? You know, once you have this baby I will come back and get you pregnant again and again, over and over you will spend the rest of your fertile life pregnant with my children. Do you want me to do that?"

"Yes, yes, oh God yes!" Naruko said. She was too into what he was saying and just needed to cum. "I want to have your babies, Daddy. Knock me up; turn me into your baby factory. Give me babies with your seed." Naruto smiled at the words coming from her mouth..

"Oh, you are a very bad girl. You are nothing but a slut, wanting your Daddy to make you pregnant. I guess I will just have to give you my babies. Is this what you are wanting?" said Naruto placing the head of his huge 12 inch cock at her entrance, smearing her juices with it.

"Yes! Oh God, I need it; I need to cum so bad. Put it in me! Put it in me, please."

"How much do you love me baby girl?" Naruto asks Naruto spreads her legs and shows him her dripping pussy.

"Yes daddy put your thingy in me and squirt lots of your daddy juices in me. Put your thingy in me and make me a mommy." She screamed as Naruto pushed forward, his large cock stretching her entrance. Naruto grunted as his cock pressed against the tight walls of her cunt.

Naruto continued to thrust in over and over, each time his hips slamming into Naruko making her breasts bounce up and down. Grinning Naruto grabbed onto her hips holding her in place as his continued to thrust deeper and deeper into her core.

"Is this what you wanted slut? Your daddy to fuck your sweet little cunt and fill it up with his cum?" he asked thrusting in harder, he could feel his balls tighten as he came closer and closer to the edge. HE was always amazed at how wet and tight Naruko was every time he entered her.

"Yes daddy yes. Fuck me with your big daddy cock." She squealed as she felt his rod press up against her womb. "Yes daddy cum in me, spray your daddy juices in my pussy." She said childishly making Naruto chuckle a bit at her act. Using her legs as a way to hold on Naruto leaned down to give her another special kiss as he felt his self get ready to cum.

"Here it comes princess. Take it, take your daddys jiz in that cute little pussy of yours." Naruto growled. Naruko squealed wrapping her arms around his neck as she felt him shudder against her, his cock spraying stream after stream of cum inside her. Naruko moaned as she felt the cum hit her, her own release soon following after Naruto's.

Coming down from the orgasm Naruko found herself laying on her side wrapped up in Naruto's arms. One of his hands was running up and down her side while the hand of the arm she was laying on was playing with her hair.

"I love you daddy." She said though her voice now sounded slightly more grown up than it had during the act she had been putting on.

"I love you to baby." Naruto said placing his hand on her cheek and gently kissing her. Their kiss was soon interrupted by the sound of the door closing. Turning over in Naruto's arms Naruko smiled when she saw who it was.

"And what are you to doing?" Ino asked smirking at the two of them.

"Daddy was making me a mommy just like you." Said Naruko smiling. Ino smiled at both of them before leaning down the best she could and giving both a quick kiss.

"Well I'm glad you had fun now why don't you go get cleaned up so we can go shopping. "Ino said.

Even though she was missing being in Naruto's arms before she even left them Naruko was eager to go shopping with Ino. Out of all of her mother's Ino was the one she got along with best. Dressing in a short cut off T-Shirt with a big red S in diamond in it and a pair of tight waist hugger pants Naruko sped down stairs to meet up with Ino.

Coming down the stairs she saw Ino embracing Sakura, the twos arms wrapped around each other as they kissed. Ino was now wearing a flowing brown blouse and a pair of loose blue jeans. Naruko watched her two mothers make out a moment thanking how beautiful they looked together, especially with her dads babies growing in their bellies.

When they broke for air Naruko made her way the down the steps to where they were.

"Are you all ready to go out?" Sakura asked holding her arms open for Naruko to come give her a hug.

"Yep, are you sure you don't want to come with us mommy?" Naruko asked hugging Sakura and kissing her deeply like she had seen Ino doing.

"Mmm keep giving me more kisses like that little girl and I might just change my mind." Sakura said laughing. "But no I am going to stay here for a while since I have a shift tonight. But I hope you and Ino have a lot of fun while you are out." She said stealing one more kiss from Naruko and walking out towards the kitchen.

"She just wants to stay here and let Naruto fuck that big ass of her's all evening. I know how her mind works." Ino joked as she slid her arm though Naruko's. "You look so hot baby girl, you are going to have every boy and pervy old man dreaming of you tonight." She said looking over Naruko's outfit.

"I know, Daddy about didn't let me leave the room when he saw how I was dressed." Naruko said laughing.

"Why, didn't he like the idea of all those guys staring at you?" Ino said leading them down the path to the front gate.

"No he saw how I was dressed and wanted to fuck me again. If I wasn't looking forward to spending the day with you so much mommy I might still be locked up in his room." Naruko said causing Ino to burst out laughing.

"Ohh what a terrible fate that would be." Ino said mockingly causing them both to laugh. "But since Naruto liked how you were dressed why don't we find some nice outfits tonight and give him a fashion show when we get home."

"I like the sound of that. So where should we go first mommy?" She asked looking up and down the street.

"I am thinking we should go to the tattoo parlor first. That way when we pick out clothes we can find the ones that show them off the best." Ino said turning towards the side road leading away from the center of the village.

Naruko and Ino stepped inside the tattoo parlor the checkout girl at the mall had told them about the last time they went shopping. Ino grinned as she saw that the place was practically deserted at this time of day and that there was only one young looking kid working there.

"How would you like to have some more fun baby girl?" Ino whispered smiling over at Naruko.

"Ok mommy." Naruko said excited at what Ino was going to come up with next. The idea of getting a tramp stamp was making her feel so turned on and naughty. And she couldn't wait to tell Naruto what his sweet little girl done so he could punish her. Naruko giggled at the thought that she was probably the only girl who loved when her daddy gave her a spanking.

"Just follow my lead Baby girl." Ino said running through a series of hand signs and casting a genjutsu over the front door making anyone who touched it believe it was closed and get the strong feeling of needing to be somewhere else all of a sudden. Her next set of hand signs was designed to make herself look old enough to have a kid as old as Naruko appeared to be. Ino walked in like she was on a cat walk, swaying her hips gently as she was going.

Walking up to the counter she could see what the guy was reading and smiled even wider. 'This is going to be so much fun.' She thought fixing her hair really quick. Bending over the counter she placed her head close to the book and spoke in a quiet seductive voice trying to get the guys attention.

"I know the author of those books." She said placing a finger of top of his copy of Icha Icha: The Sealed Princesses. The guy looked up from his book at Ino, his eyes about popping out of his head as he stared right down the top of her blouse at large breasts. Dragging his eyes away from the two beautiful mounds he looked up into a pair of deep blue eyes and blood red lips.

"You..you do?" he gulped and started to put the book away but as he moved the book he felt her hand on his wrist, her long red nails scratching his skin.

"Intimately," Ino purred causing the young man to groan as images filled his head. "I will have to tell her I found someone who likes her books. She always loves to hear about new fans." Ino said rubbing her hand gently over his hand. Ino tried not to giggle at how easy this was for her.

"How..how can I help you today?" the kid asked, his voice croaking as he tried to speak. He felt that their was something really familure about this woman like she was someone important or maybe married to someone important.

"My daughter and I were wanting to get a pair of tattoos and my daughter was also wanting to get some piercings." Ino said putting emphasis on daughter. Hearing herself mentioned Naruko chose that time to come bouncing up to the counter with a cheerful exuberant look on her face, her breasts swaying freely in the tight fitting T-shirt.

"Will he be able to help us mommy?" Naruko asked smiling at the kid and trying to hold back a giggle as she saw his eyes go straight to her chest.

"Yes baby, why don't you go set over on that table while I finish up." She said shooing Naruko away. Naruko smiled and spun around quickly causing her skirt to billow up and flash part of her soft white cheeks at the tattoo artist. Ino just smiled and leaned forward placing her lips close enough to brush against his right ear. "We will just be over there waiting for you." She purred before turning and leaving. Looking away from him she allowed her face to break out in a grin as she heard the guy finally unable to hold back a long groan.

The two girls spent the next few minutes looking though designs while they waited on the artist to cool down. All of the girls had been thinking of getting at least one tattoo that was the same to mark their selves as Naruto's so this trip was also a sort of recon. After a few minutes of heavy breathing in the restroom the artist came back out front carrying his needles, ink, piercing gun, and all of his other equipment.

"Ok so how about we do the piercings first since they shouldn't take that long." He said sounding much more relaxed and confidant. "I assume that your daughter will be wanting her ears pierced?" He asked setting his stuff down on the little work stool beside the table.

"Not exactly, why don't you show the nice artist what you want pierced baby girl." Ino said. Naruko crossed her arms over and grabbed onto the bottom of her shirt before slowly lifting it up and exposing her smooth perky breasts and small pink nipples

"Ya..ya…your nipples. You want your nipples pierced." The guy gasped looking at the most perfect pair of tits he had ever seen. And to think he was getting paid to touch them.

"My baby has such a pretty little pair of boobs doesn't she?" Ino asked cupping the bottom of Naruko's breasts in her hands and squeezing them gently.

"I think you have nice breasts to momma." Said Naruko.

"I don't know, mine are so swollen with milk right now I feel like they are sagging." Ino said reaching up to play with he own breasts through her blouse. The guy watched as milk started to seep out of her nipples and quickly get the front of her shirt wet allowing him to see her nipples and areola though the thin fabric.

"Don't you think my mommy has great boobs?" Naruko asked dragging his attention back over to her and her amazing tits.

"I..i..I don't know they are both really nice." He said knowing that he was failing in his mission not to blush in front of two beautiful women. "Why..Why don't you lay down on the bed and I will put the rods though your nipples." He said and about wished he didn't as he watched Naruko lay back, the image filling his mind with a number of fun but dirty thoughts.

"Do you think it will hurt much momma?" Naruko asked as the man started to rub and alcohol pad over her nipple making it harden even more from the cold.

"How about I do something to keep your mind off of it?" Ino said bending over and starting to peck lightly at Naruko lips. The guy watched stunned as Naruko opened her mouth and let Ino's tongue in to swirl around her mouth. The two continued to kiss each other, taking turns to let the others tongue explore their mouth or sometimes meeting in an open kiss between each other's lips.

The man was able to drag his attention away from the kiss long enough to put the rod in the first nipple. Much to his surprise Naruko bucked slightly and moaned into Ino's mouth when the rod went though. Deepening the current kiss Ino placed her hands on Naruko's cheeks and started to rub her face as they kissed, her long golden hair falling down and forming a screen around them. Naruko bucked again as the second rod was put in. Pulling back Ino could see the need in Naruko's eyes. "Just wait baby girl soon we will be home and you can get daddy to fill that dirty little snatch of yours."

"O..Ok we are all done with that. It will be a few days before the soreness goes away unless you want to pay to have a medical ninja to heal it up quickly." The guy said only to be shocked when Ino placed her palms over Naruko's nipples and started to massage them. Only this time it wasn't sexual, or at least not totally sexual as she channeled her healing chakra though to the young girl's nipples. "Or you can just do that." The guy said coughing and wondering if he could get away for a moment for a glass of water. As he saw Ino start to take off Naruko's skirt he wondered if he could just have a whole gallon jug of it.

He watched as Naruko rolled over placing her but in the air. He stared at the smooth, soft, baby like bottom that was attached to two long beautiful legs and a tall thin torso. "I um..take it you are wanting your tattoo on your..gulp..your back?" He asked hesitantly.

"No I want a tattoo that says Daddy's girl right above my butt. And a cute little kyuubi on both sides of it." She said looking back at the artist. The artist just gulped at the thought of being so close to such a perfect ass and was afraid of standing up and letting them see just how turned on he was. Focusing hard on his work so not to mess up he didn't notice what was happening on the other end.

Ino had her face close to Naruko's whispering and kissing the younger girl. "What a naughty little girl letting some random guy see your little kitty." She said causing Naruko to giggle at the childish sounding name for her pussy. Though she was feeling incredibly turned on from being naked like this, she knew that Sakura was an exhibitionist but was shocked to find out that she might be one two. "I bet you are such a naughty little girl you want to rub your kitty right now don't you?" Ino said her breath husky as she whispered into Naruko's ear. "Touch it for me baby girl, rub your little pussy for mommy."

The tattoo artist was trying to pay attention as he put on the finishing touches to one of the foxes. Glancing down for a second to get a new ink cartridge he gasped as he saw a pair of slim fingers rubbing up against Naruko's slit. Her petals slick and wet as her fingers gently moved in and out of her snatch. Just as he was about to say something they stopped and the hand moved away so fast he wondered if he had seen anything to begin with.

Ino and Naruko laughed quietly as they saw the face the guy made upon seeing her touching herself. Naruko was red from the neck up in embarrassment over being caught with her hand in her own cookie jar.

"What a dirty little girl, touching your self like that in front of some strange guy. I wonder what kind of punishment daddy will have when I tell him." Ino purred raising Naruko's chin to where their eye's met. "Mm just imagine that big hard cock slamming into your pussy over and over as he punishes your pussy. Or maybe he will stretch that small little anus with his cock as he fucks it again and again." Naruko moaned slightly, her juices dripping lightly onto the table.

Thankfully for the tattoo artists heart health he didn't notice it as he had finished up the work and was turned around to get a new needle.

When he turned back around he grabbed ahold of his nose and started to look around for some paper as he saw Ino get up onto the table. Slowly swinging one leg up over the other she laid back on the table for a second with her legs spread giving the guy a good view of her large pussy and even larger stomach and tits. Slowly as if she had all day Ino turned over, moving one leg up over the other and rolling onto her arms and letting that take the weight off of her stomach.

"An..And what do you want mam?" The artist asked, his voice nasally now that his nose was stuffed with old paper.

"I want a tramp stamp that says cum kitten. And I want a yellow tail on both sides of it." She purred shaking her ass lightly. She groaned in relief when Naruko came with pillows for her arms and stomach though she didn't think being rolled over on it this long would hurt anything. The guy got to work quickly and tried and partially succeeded to ignore the large ass or the soft petals of her pussy. Instead he focused on what he was writing.

"What a slutty mommy showing yourself to some stranger like that." Naruko said parroting what Ino said earlier. "And while you have his baby in your womb. I can just see daddy now, one hand on your throat holding you down while the other spreads your legs and he enters you and shows you just whose slut you are." This time it was Ino's turn to let out a small moan and smile up at Naruko.

They both giggled at Naruko's attempt to sound dominating and sultry but soon started to kiss each other until they heard the artist say he was though. Ino quickly got off the table and both girls looed at the others tattoo to make sure that they looked ok. After putting their clothes back on Ino stalked over to the artist trapping him between her and the counter.

"Did you enjoy the show?" she asked leaning in and cupping his face. "Did you like looking at my little girls tits and getting to see her play with her pussy?" she asked holding back a smile as she saw the guy gulp.

"Ye..yeah your daughter has a beautiful body." He croaked as he felt one hand start to travel south.

"And did you like getting to see my big fat pregnant pussy?" she asked pressing closer up against him as her hand rubbed over his cock.

"Umm yeah." He said straining not to cum immediately in his pants.

"Good now hold onto those thoughts." Ino said locking eyes with the guy. Naruko wondered what was going on as Ino brought her hands up and started making motions with them like she was cutting and moving stuff. Once she was though she dropped her hands and let the guy slump down against the counter.

"What did you do mommy?" Naruko asked looking from the now sleeping guy to Ino.

"I went in and changed his memory. He won't remember us and will wake up thinking he had a really vivid exciting dream." Ino said smirking as she stepped forward and hugged Naruko to her.

"Why did you do that?" Naruko asked putting her arm around Ino's waist and walking with her towards the door.

"Because the only man allowed to see me naked from now on is your father." She said smiling and putting a little swing in her step as they exited out onto the sidewalk.

The artist woke up ten minutes later from a pleasant dream that was already slipping away from him. Waking up the first thing he wondered was what he was doing napping on the counter, the next was why there was a puddle on the couch and why it smelled like cum.


	20. Ino's shopping trip and a mothers love

"Excuse me ma'am, here are the clothes you wanted. Will you need anything else?" The attendant asked peeking into the changing room. A blush started to form on her cheeks as she saw the beautiful blond-haired woman slip the last piece of a lacy black lingerie set up over her broad hips. The small silk string barely concealing the puffy lips of her vagina as it slid between them

The woman smiled back at the girl from the mirror. Slowly bending up the woman made sure to slowly turn around and walk towards the attendant, her hips swaying seductively as she approached. The attendant found herself frozen in place as the tall blonde woman approached her and placed one hand on her hip and threaded the fingers of the other hand though her forest green hair.

"I think that will be everything dear." The woman said slowly sliding her hand down the girls face to cup her cheek as the other edged around the girls hips to rest on her ass. "Unless you would like to help me try them on." She asked in a quiet and breathy voice as her lips drew closer to the girls.

The attendant blushed as she felt the woman's hot breath on her lips. Her mind racing at the idea of being allowed touch those large breasts that were straining to break free of the small black bra or taste the juices from the lips of the smooth beautiful cunt she could see peaking out from behind the thin string of the panties.

"I..i..i need to go check out something in the back" The girl yelled just before the woman's lips touched hers. Pressing the clothes into the woman's arms she turned and fled out of the changing room, almost hitting the cute blond girl who was entering.

"What was that mommy?" Naruko asked gazing at her mother's strong back and arms as she placed the clothes onto the rack.

"I was just having some fun. Though I may have found something in here for you father." Ino said thinking of the cute little attendant who was most likely in the back room with her fingers deep in her snatch. Naruko smiled at that and at the idea of bringing her daddy home the cute little attendant to play with. "So have you found what you wanted?"

"Well I got a lot of great stuff but I can't decided what I want to wear back to the house." Naruko said, as she looked at herself in the large mirror. "I want to wear something to make daddy happy and to make him want me."

"I'm sure whatever you wear will make daddy very happy." Ino said as she idly played with Naruko's hair. "And I know he will always want his baby girl."

"But I want it to be special. I want to look sexy for daddy when we get home."

"I think you look pretty sexy right now." Ino said placing her hands on Naruko's shoulders and moving them down over her large perky chest to the large strip of exposed stomach. "This shirt you are wearing is really cute. Look at how your perky little breasts press out from it." She said bringing her hands back up to massage Naruko's breasts from outside her shirt. Ino's fingers played over the fabric and pressed against Naruko's small pink nipples making them poke out from the shirt. Naruko moaned as Ino twisted and pulled at them.

"Momma." Naruko eeped in mock protest.

"And look at how much of your sexy little belly it shows off. Mhh and these tight jeans you are wearing. When you bend over it gives a great view of your tight little ass." She said moving her hands down to rub over the legs of Naruko's pants. "I just know if daddy could see you right now he would have fun peeling those tight little jeans off of you and playing with your sweet little kitty." Ino purred brushing her lips over Naruko's cheek.

Ino grabbed onto the hem of Naruko's shirt and gently pulled it up. Ino smiled as the firm perky little tits came into view, licking her lips she pressed her chest against Naruko's back and wrapped her arms around the younger girl's waist.

"If you want to make it special then you need to have something in mind." Ino said and with her arms still wrapped around Naruko cast a genjutsu imposing an image over Naruko's reflection. "When we get home do you want daddy to see you as his loving baby girl" She asked and imposed the image of Naruko in a form fitting summer dress with a bow in her hair. "or a nasty little slut hungry for her daddy's cock?" The picture changed to show Naruko dressed in a tight micro skirt and a belly shirt.

"I always want to be daddy's little girl. But today I think I feel like being daddies little slut." Naruko said staring at the girl facing her in the mirror.

"Then how about we get that sexy little black top that covers your breast and ties in the front leaving your stomach exposed. Then we can put those cute little shorts on you and put your hair up in pig tails and I'm sure daddy will love it." Ino said moving her hands down to undo the button to Naruko's pants.

"And what are you going to wear momma?" Naruko asked feeling Ino's hands start to slide down into her pants. Naruko squirmed as Ino's long fingers started to trail over the opening of her slit.

"I think I might wear that lacy see though dress." She said as she started to notice how wet her fingers were getting. "Could you take your panties off for mommy sweetie?" She cooed sweetly as she ran her hand over Naruko's snatch. "Will you let mommy see that cute little kitty of yours?"

Naruko moaned in disappointment as Ino's hand retreated from her pants though it did stay on her stomach holding her close to Ino's large chest. Naruko shimmied out of her jeans, her wide hips making it hard to take off the tight pants. She felt Ino cup her small ass and give it a quick squeeze as she started to take off her panties.

"There all sticky mommy." Naruko said as she slowly peeled the wet sticky panties off. "You made my kitty get all wet." Ino smiled as the medium sized cock flopped freely from the cloth prison. 'Ohh I wonder when she activated the henge?" Ino wondered looking at her cute little girls figure in the mirror.

"You made mommies kitty wet to baby girl." Ino said and placed one of Naruko's hands on her panties. "Do you want mommy to make you feel good baby girl?"

"Uh-huh" Naruko said quietly as she felt Ino rub her body against hers. Shivers ran down Naruko's spine as she felt Ino start to kiss at her naked back as her hand reached around and started to slowly stoke Naruko's cock. She was not sure how it could feel so good but her mother's soft warm mouth kissing its way slowly to the small of her back was filing her with a growing ball of pleasure.

"What a cute little ass. It's like a little baby's bottom." Ino said rubbing her hands over the soft white orbs. Squeezing them, a bit Ino started to kiss each cheek working her way closer and closer to the center.

"No mommy, don't kiss there its dirty." Naruko said before squealing in delight as she felt Ino's lips against her ass. Ino took her time kissing around the puckered hole before she began eating it out, sucking and licking at the exposed anus as her hands spread Naruko's soft asscheeks. Looking in the mirror Naruko started to play with herself as she felt Ino's tongue snake up inside of her. She could see her pussy dripping in the mirror and the juices running down her legs as her small fingers teased the bars in her nipples.

Ino continued to make loud slurping noises as she hungrily ate out Naruko's ass. "Would you turn around for me baby girl?" Ino asked finally pulling back from her meal. She watched as Naruko turned around exposing her small dripping snatch and throbbing cock to Ino. "Your little kitty is so wet baby girl." Ino said as she started to lick at the juices running down Naruko's legs.

licking at Naruko's snatch Ino tried catching each drop of the honey like liquid on her tongue. Naruko shivered as another micro orgasm spread though her body as Ino's hand continued to stroke her off as she licked and sucked at her pussy. The sight of Ino on her knees eating her out while stoking her cock sent Naruko over the edge.

"Mommy my kitty feels funny; it feels like it's going to arghh." She yelled as she came, her juices drenching Ino's chin and lips as the woman eagerly licked at Naruko's cunt. Naruko moaned and continued to orgasm over and over as she felt Ino spread her lips with her fingers and start licking at her core. Finally, the endless wave of orgasms stopped as she felt Ino pull back and sit down on the floor.

Naruko watched as Ino slowly removed her bra and panties revealing her large milk filled breasts and smooth pink cunt. "Will you make mommies kitty feel good baby girl?" she asked propping herself up with an arm as her hand played with her clit. Naruko walked over on shaky legs before kneeling down face level with Ino. The two smiled at each other as Ino's free hand stroked though Naruko's hair.

"Lay down on the ground for mommy." Ino said, she felt so kinky doing this in public. Just the thought that she could be caught having sex with her pseudo-daughter in a changing room was causing her to get off. She wondered if she could convince Naruto to do something similar in the future.

Ino got down on her hands and knees and positioned herself above Naruko so she could see their reflection in the glass. "Mommy is going to make you feel really good baby girl." She said leaning down to kiss Naruko. Naruko met her with eager lips as Ino's mouth closed down on hers. Ino pulled back from the kiss sucking Naruko's tongue with her before moving back against the girl, her thought invading Naruko's mouth.

Naruko moaned as she felt Ino's tongue slip between her lips and start to rub against hers. Moaning into Ino's mouth she arched her back and pulled one leg up, bending it at the knee using it as a base as she squirmed under her mother's masterful mouth.

Ino closed her eyes and just enjoyed the soft feel of Naruko's lips rubbing over hears. But the hunger inside her made her want to hurry up so she started to pull away, Naruko's mouth trying to follow hers before Ino started to kiss her way down Naruko's lovely neck to her two large breasts.

Ino quickly started to kiss the two large orbs, her lips leaving a trail of saliva as she worked her way up form the base to the two small perky nipples. Naruko squirmed and cooed under Ino as she started to run her tongue around the nipple, occasionally flicking it. "Ohh momma ohh." Cried Naruko as Ino started sucking roughly on the nipple hard enough to pull it up from her chest. Letting go Ino watched in happiness as the breast sprung back to its regular shape after bouncing.

Ino continued to kiss down Naruko's body, her huge milk jugs hanging under her and swaying enticingly. Naruko watched them swaying above her as her mother kissed at her chest. The large breasts just hanging there above her, filled full of delicious milk. Leaning up Naruko wrapped her lips around one and started to suck gently.

"Ohh yes baby. Suck on mommy's big titties baby. Drink all of mommy's milk." Ino moaned as she felt Naruko suck hard as she tried to drain the large breast of all its milk. Ino didn't know how she was going to stand it as an orgasm shot thought her making her come close to collapsing in pleasure. "Yes, suck my tit baby. Drink all of mommy's milk." She begged as Naruko moved from one breast to the other.

'Ohh god it's so good. It's just about as tasty as daddies cum' Thought Naruko as she watched a bit of milk dribble out of Ino' nipples. 'This must be what mommy Shiori told be about' she thought as she reached up to grab onto the large utter and squeeze. Opening her mouth, she aimed the tit towards her face, covering it in delicious milk. 'She told me that because of daddy's chakra mixing with hers that our bodies would undergo changes during pregnancy. That must be why mommy Ino is enjoying having her breasts sucked so much.' Thought Naruko wondering if the changes would do anything to make labor and birth more pleasurable.

After having her breasts drained of milk Ino sat back up and held her arms out for Naruko. The girl happily crawled into them, her cock pressing up against Ino's cunt. Ino pulled Naruko in close and started to gently lick up the bits of milk still dribbling off her chin and lips. The two continued to kiss for a few minutes not noticing the face peeking in though the curtain.

The attendant had finally recovered enough to leave the storeroom and try to get back to work. Wondering if the beautiful woman with the cute daughter was still there she walked over to the changing station and peeked in. Her face reddened as she watched the young girl start to fuck her mother, her large cock sliding in and out over and over as her mother moaned in pleasure.

She must have made some sound because the woman looked over towards the fabric divider and winked at her before turning back to her daughter. "Ohh yeah fuck me baby girl. Fuck your mommy's big slutty pussy with that cock." She cried as Naruko eagerly thrust her cock into Ino over and over. The attendant watched as the woman spread her lips for her daughter as she eagerly sheathed herself in her mother, her large breasts swaying as she moved. Ino thrust her hips up in the air meeting Naruko's thrusts with a vigor of her own.

The attendant felt her hand traveling south on its own accord as the young girl threw her head back and moaned, her cock twitching before filling up the woman's cunt with her cum. Pulling out of her mother the girl continued to stoke herself off as she shot rope after rope onto the woman's tits and face.

Naruko panted and released the henge as she got done cumming. "What a dirty girl you are. Fucking your mommy in public like that while a stranger watches." Ino said pulling Naruko close and tilting her head to look at the attendant. The attendant's face flushed red as she quickly dove out of the way and fled to the front register.

By the time she got calmed down the woman and her daughter were stepping out of the changing booth. Her eyes widened as she saw the tall blonde haired woman walk up to the register in a pair of tall stiletto heels and a lacy almost see though white dress. Her daughter was also wearing heels but matched with a tight red shirt that tied in the front and a pair of booty shorts. Trying not to blush form the memory of seeing the two going at it the girl quickly rung up their things and placed them in bags for them. She was surprised when the woman walked around the counter and came up in her personal space, blocking her in next to the counter.

"What a naughty little girl you are. Do you peek on all of your customers while they are changing?" Ino asked, her body pressing up against the attendants.

"No..I..I don't usually" She began only to be cut off by a soft kiss.

"Such a naughty little girl peeking in on a married woman. I might just have to bring my husband down here to punish you." She said, filling the girls head with images of being splayed out underneath the Hokage. Before the attendant could answer Ino gave her another small smile as she and Naruko left. Standing there the attendant found a small card laying on the counter, picking it up she could see that it had the directions to the hokage's mansion written in flowing script.

Meanwhile at the mansion

Back at the house Naruto walked down the hall hoping to find Hinata before she left for Kurenai's apartment so he could wish her luck in talking Kurenai into joining their family. Opening the door to Hinata's personal room Naruto stared at his beautiful moon eyed princess as she tried to work the fishnet undershirt over her large breasts.

Moving quietly Naruto snuck up behind Hinata and wrapped his arms around her waist causing her to jump. "Ahh master." She cried causing Naruto to chuckle.

"Did I scare you hime?" Naruto asked, moving some of her long midnight hair out of the way so he could kiss her neck.

"N..no master I was just a little surprised." She said, "Master I really need to get going to see Kuerani sensei." She protested even though she could feel her body molding against his as he held her in his arms.

"I know hime; I just came here to wish you luck." He said as he kissed his way up to one of her soft cheeks. He smiled as it redden from Hinata's blush. "But that was before I saw you standing here like this." He said moving his hands up her large round stomach.

"Look at your big breasts fill with all of that milk, I think it's time I milked my lovely little Hyuga cow." Said Naruto as he started to play with her large J-cup breasts.

"M..master I really need to go." Hinata complained quietly as she felt his hands start to sink into her breasts and massage them. "Ohh ohh that feels so good. Ohh my breasts ache so much. Please master, milk your little Hyuga cow." She pleaded as his hands gripped her breasts tightly, the only thing keeping the titflesh from spilling out being the tight fishnet shirt.

"What a slut you are hime." Naruto teased quietly as he continued to play with a nipple causing it to drip out milk. "I've barely touched you and already you're begging me to milk you and play with those huge tits of yours."

"Please master; I'm your little Hyuga cow. I'm only good for milking and breeding." She moaned as Naruto gave one of her breasts a hard squeeze causing milk to shoot out from it. Naruto spun her around and kissed her, one hand still gripping and squeezing her breast.

"Yes you are, and right now I think I want to fuck those huge milk filled utter of yours." Naruto said as he kissed her. Hinata smiled and led him over to the bed. Naruto stopped her before she could take off her fishnet shirt giving her a sly grin.

"Nuh huh hime. I haven't got to fuck you while you're wearing those cute little fishnet uniforms yet." He said making Hinata smile. It was one of her smaller daydreams but she had been wanting for Naruto to take her and just rip her netting to shreds as he made love to her. Laying down on her back, she placed her arms to the side letting Naruto look at her.

Laying down beside her Naruto wrapped his arm around her large stomach and started to plant little kisses on her cheeks. HE didn't know what it was but he had a think for kissing those soft cute cheeks of hers and watching them grow red as she blushed. Hinata turned her head over and let his lips brush hers.

She smiled against the kiss as she felt him press closer against her, his hand pressing over her stomach. It seemed to her that Naruto couldn't keep his hands off of her or any of the other girls bellies and was constantly rubbing them every chance he got. She was also amazed at how all of the weight seemed to go to their ass, breasts , or hips, and instead of making them look fat it just made them look matronly.

"What are you thinking about hina-chan?" Naruto asked noticing her faraway look as he kissed her.

"Just how much I love having your baby inside of me." She said pressing her lips against his and slipping her tongue in to run around his mouth. "I'm going to give your lots of cute little cows for you to milk and breed master." She said imaging herself and her future daughters laying on a bed waiting for her master. Reaching up she brushed her fingers over the whisker marks on his face and smiled as she watched them grow darker.

With that Naruto growled and climbed up onto her stomach, adjusting his knees so she couldn't mover her arms, he was slightly worried he was hurting her arms but he noticed something. She was getting off on the pain. Pushing his rod between her breasts, he harshly grabbed a breast in each hand, making sure to use his pointed nails and started roughly using her breasts to get himself off.

Naruto continued to thrust between her breasts as his eyes fixed on the tight fishnet covering them. He watched it tear and rip as she fucked her breasts until finally it broke apart enough to let her large breasts fall out and flop around.

Hinata didn't want him to stop and she only knew one way to make him keep going. "Naruto-sama please cum on my face! Cum on me as much as you want! Then after you're done spraying me with all your thick cum rape my pussy with that giant cock of yours! Please Naruto-sama hurry up and cum!" She begged. Her efforts paid off as Naruto gripped her breasts even harder and sped up his thrusts once more.

Naruto grunted as he felt the Hinata's large tits mold around his cock. Thrusting one last time he let go, spraying her face and hair with his seed. Smiling Hinata pressed her breasts together and pouted at Naruto. "Master you still haven't milked your cows huge utters."

Growling naruto grabbed onto one of her large tits and began to squeeze until milk started to squirt out. Grinning he grabbed the other breast and pressed them both together until the nipples were touching. Leaning down he began to suck hard on them, emptying the large sacks of their delicious meal.

"Ohh god yes, that's so good master. Suck my titties. Ohh that's great. Just wait till I give you a bunch of little Hyuga cows to milk and breed" She mewled as he continued to assault her breasts. Finally sucking all of her milk out he let go and watched as her breasts bounced back into their original shape. He grinned as she saw the large handprints on them from where he had been holding onto them.

The idea of a whole house full of little Hyuga cows quickly made Naruto hard again. Looking for a release he spied Hinata's small pink ass under her dripping cunt. Helping Hinata turn over onto her hands and knees he started to run his fingers over her large pussy lips as he pressed his cock up against her opening.

"Yes! More fuck my ass!" She yelled, Naruto was too busy marveling at how her ass cheeks jiggled every time he pounded into her to hear. It was like jello made of sex and awesome. "I'm about to cum!" he said as he grabbed on tighter and pushed her hips down as he raised himself higher so he was thrusting downwards into her tight hole.

"Now Hinata get on your hand's and knees I'm gonna pound that sweet ass of yours" said Naruto as Hinata got on all fours Naruto started thrusting in Hinata's ass as he grabbed onto her waist "YES! FUCK ME! YES! AW YES! I LOVE IT UP THE ASS! NARUTO FUCK ME HARDER!" OH GOD FUCK MY PUSSY I LLOVE IT WHEN YOU POUND ME WITH THAT COCK OF YOUR MORE AH AH AH AH YES MORE she screamed as Naruto rammed himself harder in her ass as he Naruto started to spank her ass as he went faster Hinata just grabbed onto his sheets as she was getting fucked and slapped in that ass at the same time. Naruto used one hand to reach over and grab one of her tits while he pounded her ass even more.

"Ah yes Naruto more fuck my pussy more full me up with your cum oh god yes fuck your Hyuga whore some more oh kami your Hugh long think cock it ripping my pussy apart pound me more fuck me till your satisfied your so amazing ah yes I love your cock I want you to cum in me so badly I'm so close more fuck more" Hinata as she grabbed on to the sheet of the bed as Naruto fucked her ass senseless.

"Fuck I'm gonna cum!" He said." me too" said Hinata I'm cumming" said Naruto as he started to release his load in her ""AH! AH! I'M CUMMING!" screamed Hinata as both Naruto and Hinata cummed at the same time Naruto felled Hinata up with his cum while still pounding her while she cummed Hinata falls on her belly as Naruto pulled out he wanted to go one more time.

"Hinata I want to see those Hugh tits of your bounce so hurry up and get on top of me" said Naruto as he laid on his back with his long rode of a cock sticking straight up so Hinata got up and went on top of him She slid him up her pussy and fell down. She placed her hands on his abs and started jumping as his length went up her pussy. Her tits started to jump also as she went up and down. Naruto reached over and grabbed her ass with one hand and the other on one of her breast giving it a few squeezes "AH AH AH AH!" "YES! FUCK ME! YES! AW YES!" I LOVE GETTING FUCKED LIKE THIS NARUTO AH YES YOUR COCK SO DEEP IN ME" screamed Hinata as he rocked the bed more and more making it squeak and hit the wall harder and harder Naruto let go of both her breast and her ass and held on to her waist he moved Hinata straight and back making her tit's bounce more and more.

"AW YES! FUCK NARUTO! "FUCK! NARUTO! NARUTO! AW FUCK She screamed in pleasure as she started to go faster and harder rocking the bed back and forth "Fuck Hinata! I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna fill you up!" He said as he kept on going. OH YES! AWW YES! THAT'S IT! KYA! FUCK ME LIKE THAT… FUCK ME REAL GOOD NARUTO ah yes "Naruto! Please don't stop! Keep on fucking me baby!" said Hinata as she grabbed her own breast and started to rub them as Naruto fucked her.

"Fuck! Hinata tell me how much of a Horny bitch you really are tell me where you want my cum to be in" said Naruto as he felt her pussy tighten on his cock as she bounced faster and harder

"I'm a horny bitch I love it when you fuck me good and rough I want you to cum in my pussy keep fucking me Naruto ah yes I'm so close more Naruto fill me up give all of your cum Naruto" said Hinata as her pussy was getting wetter and wetter with every thrust after a few minutes of senseless bouncing "I think I'm gonna cum soon!" He said as he kept on thrusting into her.

"Please cum in my pussy Naruto!" She responded Naruto as he finally came inside of Hinata filling her up, mixing both of their juice in her. Naruto slid his dick out and looked at it as it was dripping of both of their juice.

Still not done with his little Hyuga whore Naruto laid her down on her back and grabbed her legs, opening her up to look at her pussy as he entered her. Hinata wrapped her arms around him as she felt him go deeper into him. Naruto growled and started thrusting up against the top of her pussy feeling himself push her sides apart "Oh god you're so big! Yes aw yes this feels good!" AH AH! FUCK"YES YES! Said Hinata as she grabbed on tighter as she felt her dripping wet pussy get pounded by him "ah Hinata I'm gonna cum inside you!" He said.

"That was great cow. Now how about I go give you a quick shower so you can make it over to Kurenai's?"

"Mmm No master, I want to keep your cum in me. Besides I love how it smells and feels on me." She said as she worked some of it onto her skin. Naruto smiled and kissed her on the cheek before heading out of the room to leave her to get redressed.

Two hours later

Naruto woke with a start as he heard a ringing in the room. Looking over at the wall beside the bed he could see that one of the scrolls he had put up to warn of intrusion was glowing red hot.

"Why is that alarm clock going off I don't have a shift today." Groaned Sakura rolling over and wrapping an arm around Naruto's chest.

"The intruder seal is going off, someone is attacking the city gate and from how hot it's glowing its someone with a lot of chakra." Naruto said before his door burst open and Shiori ran inside in her housecoat.

"Master I can feel a large almost Biju sized chakra signature coming from the city gates along with two jonin level signatures."

"Shiori go get the others together we will get ready and meet you outside before heading to the gate." Sakura said jumping out of the bed and getting dressed. 'So much for my nice noonday nap.' She thought as she put on her battle skirt and reached for her jacket.

"Wait you're not thinking of going out there are you?" Said Naruto staring at his visibly pregnant wife, which was apparently the wrong thing to say to a hormonal woman with the power to turn his insides to jelly with her little figure.

"Look here Naruto just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't do my job. I am just as capable of fighting now as I was three months ago before I started showing." She said marching up to him and wagging her finger under his nose. The rest of her tirade was cut off as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"I know you could my love, you and all of my beautiful pets could. However, that doesn't mean I won't worry. And now I won't just be worrying about you but our little girl as well." Naruto said before lifting her chin up. "I know you would be fine but it won't stop me from worrying." He said before leaning down to kiss her. Sakura blushed from the kiss and slowly started to smile again.

"Well if it will make you happy I can stay in the rear and just heal whoever gets wounded." She said. The two finished getting ready and raced to the front of the house where Shiori along with Tenten and Hana were waiting.

"This is everyone master, I sent my clones out to get everyone else but Ino, Naruko, and Tsunade are shopping again and Hinata is with Kuerani." Shiori said.

"Good girl." Naruto said patting her on the head, which caused her tail to start wagging. "Ok were heading straight for the gates. When we get there let me try to talk to whoever or whatever it is before we start attacking it." He said causing Sakura to smile at the fact that after the war Naruto had started to think more with his brain that with his fists.

The small group burst out of the house and sped towards the gates. As they got closer, they could see a large plume of dust and it looked like the gates had been blown open as one sat on its side while the other hung sideways on a single hinge.

"Hanah, Tenten, bring down the door over the entrance. We can use it to block their escape and use it as cover if need be." Naruto order sending the two off away from his group at an angle, as they got closer to the large cloud of dust they heard a loud angry voice yell out.

"Danzo get your ass out here and face me you slimy coward." Naruto's brows shot up at hearing Danzo's name and he wondered where exactly his opponents had been if they didn't know the guy was already dead. Landing outside of the dust cloud Naruto made a quick hand sign before calling up a gust of wind clearing the area and letting him get a look at the three people standing in the center of a small crater.

Naruto's mouth dropped as he saw who was standing in the middle of the crater. Sakura and Shiori both moved closer to him and grabbed onto his hands giving him some of their strength as he tried to keep it together. He wasn't sure about the two of the women, one had long black hair and was obviously a Uchiha and the other had green hair but little else in the way of identifying her. However, it was the tall beautiful redheaded woman in the center that he couldn't draw his eyes away from.

Shiori looked on with disbelief and gathered a whole tails worth of energy together before releasing it and shouting "Dispel" as loud as she could. She was stuck between hope and anger and if what she was seeing was some trick she was going to track down whoever was playing it and make the next one thousand years of their life a living nightmare. Sakura was only a little less rattled than the other two but her heart was also about to break. She didn't want to have to see Naruto and Shiori hurt if this was just some trick.

"Danzo you…wait Minato?" the woman said looking over at where Naruto stood. Staring for a moment her eyes widened then started to feel with tears as she looked at the strong young ninja standing in front of her. "Naruto…is that, is that you?" she whispered barely able to keep from going into shock.

"Mom" Naruto shouted and ran forwards before jumping into Kushina's outstretched arms, his face landing snuggly between her soft breasts.

"Ohh my baby boy." Kushina said crying softly as she hugged Naruto closer and smashing his face even further against her breasts. Pulling back from the hug, she placed her hands of his shoulders and started to rub them over his arms and face as if she was trying to make sure he was not a mirage. "Ohh my Naru-kun you have gotten so big. And look how handsome you are you look just like your father." She said running her hands though his hair before pulling him back closer to her.

"Mom wha..what are you doing here? And who are those two?" Naruto asked pulling away slightly from her grasp.

"Mikoto come here." She said looking back at the black haired woman who was watching Naruto with a sad smile. Seeing her hesitate Kushina huffed before letting go of Naruto and moving over to grab Mikoto's wrist and drag her back. "We've been over this Miko, it wasn't your fault. You have nothing to be guilty over and Naruto isn't going to hate you." She said dragging Mikoto in front of Naruto.

Mikoto just stared at Naruto for a second before bursting into tears and wrapping her arms around him. "It's all my fault Naruto I'm so sorry will you forgive me?" she begged crying on his shoulder.

"Forgive you for what?" Naruto asked looking at the woman hugging him. When she stopped crying and looked up at him he could see that underneath the tears and puffy red nose there was a beautiful face and he could already feel the slim womanly body pressed up tight against him.

Mikoto smiled sadly at Naruto and placed her hand on his cheek making Naruto notice just how soft her skin was. "I'm your aunt Mikoto." She said trying to sound happy. "Well not your real aunt but your mom and I were best friends. Then after she was killed, I was to take care of you. But Fugaku wouldn't allow it. You should have grown up with Sauske and Itachi instead of all alone." She said looking down at your feet.

"Its ok Aunt Mikoto" He said making her smile at being called Aunt. "There was nothing you could have done. By that time Madara, well really another ninja calling himself Madara, had most of the clan under his control." He said leaving out the part where the other ninja was actually Obito for the time being. Mikoto smiled and thanked him by giving him a small kiss on the cheek that caused them both to blush. As Mikoto moved away, the third woman walked up to Naruto.

"Well I'm not your mother or your aunt and I definatly am not your long lost sister but I am a strong ninja and I hope I can stay in your village for a few days." The woman said cracking a smile as she looked Naruto up and down. 'Or maybe a bit longer than that if you ask me.' She thought looking at his bright blue eyes and wide grin.

"You can stay for as long as you need…wait you didn't tell me your name." Naruto said giving her a bright grin as he took in her pretty green hair and her dress.

"I'm Pakura of the Sand. At least I was until my superiors betrayed me." She scowled and looked down at her feet. She looked back up as she felt a hand on her arm and saw Naruto now standing right up in front of her.

"Its ok Pakura you will be fine here." Naruto said placing the people who would sacrifice one of their own high up on Tenten's growing strike list.

"Naruto honey I was wondering if could stop undressing Pakura with your eyes and introduce us to your pretty girlfriends over there." Kushina said making Naruto blush in embarrassment. Pakura and Mikoto both blushed as well because they had been doing the same to the blonde.

'Ohh I really am a bad aunt, undressing my nephew with my eyes. But he looks so much like his father. Its making me wet just remembering all that the three of us did.' She thought looking over at Kushina quickly before her eyes widened in realization. All of the Uchiha were great at reading body language and Mikoto's eyes were telling her that Kushina or at least her body where thinking thoughts that went beyond motherly love. 'Well that would be one way to make up for being such a bad aunt and for Kushina to have to miss out on so much of his life. I will have to talk to her about it." She said walking over to stand beside her surrogate sister.

"Well I took your advice mom. You told me to get a girl that was a lot like you." He said walking over and grabbing onto Sakura's hand. "This is Sakura-chan, she's super smart and beautiful and strong and has an incredible temper just like you." He said smiling up at Kushina who was so happy to be meeting her daughter in law that she decided to let the temper comment slip.

Sakura on the other hand hunched up her shoulders and blushed but instead of punching him, she muttered a shy "Baka" before glancing up and seeing the smiling face of Kushina and being quickly wrapped up in a smothering hug.

"And I see she's a redhead too, and look at these large breasts. Ohh you're so beautiful I'm so glad you're my little Naru-kuns wife." She said squeezing the girl before noticing her rather large belly making her squeal even more as hugged Sakura tight. "Ohh and you are pregnant, this is so wonderful. I'm going to be a grandma, ohh I can't believe it my little Naru-kun got a girl pregnant." She said happily causing both Sakura and Naruto to blush.

"And who is this?" Kushina asked turning towards the other girl who was silently crying. "Wait is that? Shiori, is that you?"

"Mistress" Shiori yelled throwing herself at Kushina and wrapping her arms around the older woman. "Ohh mistress I missed you so much. I didn't want to hurt you but that bad man put me under his genjutsu. Then after I was sealed, I was still under his control so I was stuck not being able to help Naruto and having to watch all the pain and loneliness he went though. Ohh I'm so sorry mistress." She cried wrapping herself firmly against Kushina's body.

"Shhhh its ok my pet your free now." She cooed rubbing Shiroi's hair and wondering just how the fox was outside of Naruto. "Well it looks like we are going to have a lot to talk about Naruto. But I guess we need to report to the Hokage first. Who is the Hokage right now anyways?" she asked looking over towards Naruto.

"Well.." Naruto said grinning from ear to ear. "It was the old man but then he died so me and pervy sage had to go get his replacement. Granny, I mean Tsunade-chan was not happy about having to be the Hokage at all. Then after the war was over she finally gave up the seat and gave it to…"

"Daddy." A beautiful young girl in full ninja gear shouted before landing beside Naruto and wrapping herself around his arm. "We got the message so me and mommy Ino and mommy Tsunade hurried here as fast as we could." She said before looking at the three women standing in front of Naruto. "Who are they? They feel really strong. Ohh and that red hair is so pretty, do you think I should die my hair red daddy?" she asked causing Naruto to smile. Even though she had the body of an eighteen year old and the strength of a jonin she still acted like a kid when she got really excited.

"Naruto why does she look so much like you and why was she calling Ino… and is that Lady Tsunade. But you look so young what's going on here?" Kushina asked growing more and more confused.

"Daddy created me by accident when he was trying to create a permeant clone body for Shiori." Naruko said dropping some of the childishness from her voice and sounding much more authoritarian. "After the war the council decided that Daddy should be put under the rules of the CRA since his is the last member of three clans. It wasn't very hard to find willing girls since most of the ones who have joined knew him for most of his life and already loved him.

Then later because daddy is so awesome with seals, and me two since I know just about everything daddy does he tried to free mommy Shiori. But he messed up the first time and I was created from the female clone's body and the memories created from his Harem Jutsu." Said Naruko getting a puzzled looked from Mikoto.

"What's a harem jutsu?" She asked.

"Don't ask." Groaned Sakura face palming at the thought of her husband's first original jutsu.

"Any ways after me and mommy Shiori were freed, mommy Tsunade wanted to join to so she invited daddy over for supper." She said causing Mikoto and Kushina's eyebrows to shoot up.

"So it's not just girls his age?" Mikoto asked.

"No Ino and Sakura's moms are both in the family along with Hannah and her mom. Miss Kuerani is also joining. But the reason Tsunade looks different is because Daddy found a seal that enabled her healing jutsu to reverse her ageing making her physically twenty-one again." She said before smiling "Ohh and I about forgot the most important thing. You wanted to know who the hokage was well it's the strongest, bravest, most awesome ninja in the village." She said grinning and snuggling closer against Naurto's side.

"Wait you mean?" Kushina said staring at Naruto before breaking out into a loud happy laugh and hugging him. "Ohh my little boy I am so proud of you. You're hokage and you are surrounded by so many pretty girls."

As more people started to come see what the commotion was about the group decided to head home. When they got there they found Mebuki and Ino's mom in the kitchen cooking while Hinata and Kuerani sat drinking tea at the table. Instead of talking right away Tsunade suggested that the three go get cleaned up and put on some clean clothes while she and the other mothers made some supper.

While they were upstairs, getting ready Tsunade had everyone running around getting things ready for an impromptu welcome home party. She even sent Naruko out for a cake and had Ino and Sakura run to the store to get party decorations.

Upstairs Mikoto waited for Pakura to slip into the guest room Hinata had led them to before slipping down the hall to the room where Kushina was staying. Hearing running water Mikoto smiled and quickly slipped out of her clothes and snuck quietly into the bathroom. She grinned as she saw Kushina standing with her back to the door washing her long red hair under the water. She took a second to watch as the soapsuds traveled down her long back before running over her wide hips and large cushiony rear.

"Ohh its been so long since I got to do this mistress. Will you allow me to wash your back for you?" Mikoto said quietly as she stepped into the shower.

"Yes my pet that would make me very happy." Kushina said smiling at the wall as she felt her lover's soft hands on her shoulders. She moaned as she felt Mikoto's soft hands run down her back and go to her large motherly rear. Mikoto started to kiss Kushina's shoulders as she rubbed her body up against Kushina washing them both at the same time.

"Did you see him my lady, how strong and handsome he has grown up to be." Mikoto said.

"Mmm yes and he looks so much like his father. I thought that was Minato standing there for a moment didn't you." Kushina said moaning lightly as her lovers hands brushed over her large tits.

"And did you see all of those girls he has surrounded himself with." She cooed dropping a hand down to play with her mistresses clit. Kushina turned around and wrapped her arms around Mikoto giving her a searing kiss as she pulled her back with her against the wall and wrapped one of her legs around Mikoto's hip.

"All of those hot little sluts, most of them already carrying his children. Shiori told me how he had dominated each one of them over and over. He even got each one of them personalized collars marking them as his property. He seems to take more after me than his father in that regard." Kushina said causing Mikoto to blush as she remembered Kushina dominating both her and Minato multiple times. Of the three of them Kushina had been the ringleader while Minato was just fine to go with the flow.

Kushina started to grind herself up against Mikoto, their pussys grinding over each other as Kushina nibbled on Mikoto's lower lip, working her tongue into the black haired woman's mouth. Mikoto started to grind up against Kushina, her breath coming in faster and faster pants.

"A part of me…uhh yeah..A part of me is having very un-motherly thoughts about my son. Imagining that strong body holding me as that big hard cock of his fills me as he takes me like those other girls and makes me is own personal mommy slut." Groaned Kushina before flipping Mikoto around and pressing her up against the wall. "What about you pet, I say the way you were looking at my son." She said as she dipped her fingers into Mikoto's snatch and started to pump them.

"Ohh yes mistress. I was such a bad Aunt that I want to make it up to Naru-kun. Only a bad aunt would let her young handsome nephew take advantage of her and fuck her. Only a dirty nasty aunt would imagine her nephew fucking her and his mother and getting both of them pregnant with his kid." She said before screaming and cumming onto Kushina's fingers. Kushina growled and kissed Mikoto, shoving her tongue in the woman's mouth as Mikoto screamed into it. Mikoto could feel one of her mistress' chains inside her cunt moving around as if it was alive and causing her to cum.

"On the ground slut and lick out my pussy." Kushina growled, Mikoto was happy to oblige and dropped to her knees and started to place large sloppy licks around Kushina's snatch before Kushina grabbed her head and pressed it firmly against her snatch. "Yes you are a dirty, nasty, slutty aunt to be imagining that. But then I must be a dirty, nasty, slutty mother to be thinking the same thing." She said before moaning and cumming into Mikoto's face. Mikoto smiled as her lovers juices gushed out and covered her mouth and chin as she tried to drink it all up.

Eventually Kushina stopped cumming and allowed Mikoto to get up. The two women held each other as they leaned against the side of the shower.

"You know mistress we are both the last of our respective clans so by law we would fall under the CRA." She said trying to come up with a logical reason to use for what their hearts had already decided. "And we would be expected to marry a strong ninja to make sure our bloodlines stayed strong."

"And who would be stronger than the hokage." Kushina said smiling, holding Mikoto close she placed a hand on her chin turning her head so she could kiss her. The two continued softly kissing each other for a minute, their wet limbs moving over each other as each imagined a certain young blond hokage making love to them. "I will go first tonight and show Naru-kun just how much I love him, then if he still has any energy I will send him up to you." Kushina said breaking away from the kiss.

"What of Pakura mistress?' Mikoto asked thinking of the girl whom they had discovered in the lab with them.

"She is alone and afraid and sad. What she needs now is a pair of strong caring arms to hold her and I can think of one certain blond ninja who was already undressing her with his eyes." Kushina smiled. In fact, Pakura was sitting on a bed in the other room wondering about said blond ninja and wondering if maybe she could make a home here since the Kazakage had destroyed hers and sent her off as a sacrifice to the hidden stone. Looking up in the mirror, she smiled as she remembered how warm and affectionate his smile looked. Pakura grinned and went back into the bathroom to search for some makeup to be a little more presentable to Naruto.

The three women made their way down stairs at about the same time. Everyone else was down stairs putting on the final additions of the impromptu party. The three women smiled as they saw the streamers and hats and the large chocolate and fudge cake sitting in the middle of the table. However, before they could get a taste sample of the cake, purely for science of course, they were ushered into the kitchen where a huge feast awaited them.

Sakura and Ino graciously if a little hesitantly gave up their spots beside Naruto at the table and allowed Mikoto and Kushina to set on either side of them. The dinner was filled with laughter and sighs as everyone took turns getting the girls caught up on what had happened. Mikoto was distraught to learn what kind of monster Sauske's had become but was glad to learn that her other son Itachi had been a hero all along.

Kushina just laughed at Tsunade's telling of how Sakura used to treat Naruto which ended up pissing off Hinata until Kushina explained that she was the same way towards Naurto's dad. Eventually it got around to where Kushina had to explain where they had been and why they were yelling for Danzo's head. Everyone gasped as they heard that they had been in a lab hidden in the mountains south of the fire temple and that Danzo had brought them back with the impure world resurrection jutsu.

After dinner everyone went into the den to rest and eat the cake and Naruto found himself in heaven as Kushina and Mikoto sat on either side of him feeding him cake. Naruto wasn't sure what to think as their hands and legs continually touched or bushed over him the entire time while Pakura looked at him with bedroom eyes. Each woman had seemed to have only put on a robe and some undergarments as he could see a lot of cleavage and legs sticking out and rubbing against him.

As it got later Kushina and Mikoto said they were getting tired and asked Naruto if he would come up in a few minutes to talk to them alone. As the they got up to leave Kushina took his face in her hands and gave him a little kiss, her tongue slipping out to glide quickly between his lips so fast it left Naruto wondering if it happened. Mikoto also gave Naruto a not so platonic kiss leaving Naurto's head spinning. As it started to wind down he saw that Pakura had been drug off somewhere by Naruko and everyone else had mostly went to bed.

Kissing everyone goodnight Naruto and creating some shadow clones to keep them company, a new nightly tradition so no one felt left out, he quickly made his way up to the room where Kushina was staying. Opening the door Naruto froze as he saw Kushina setting on the bed with her housecoat draping over her arms where they were crossed giving him a good look at her shoulders and the tops of her large breasts. Her legs were also crossed and the coat seemed too have ridden up giving him a good view of her long legs and one large hip.

"Come here Naruto." She said gently smiling at the way he was looking at her. Shifting a bit she let the housecoat ride up a little bit more giving a teasing glimpse of her cunt. Naruto walked over and tried to contain his hormones. Every fiber in his body was screaming to pounce on the beautiful woman on the bed and rip her clothes off and make her his.

Naruto sat down beside Kushina and turned to look at her. Immediately his eyes were drawn to her long beautiful red hair before working its way down to her bountiful breasts and back up to her smiling lips.

"Do you like my hair baby?" She said giggling at how Naruto was looking at her.

"I do, its so beautiful just like you." He said making Kushina blush.

"You can touch it if you want sweetie." She said and had to hold back a sigh as she felt his hand gently start to run though her hair. Kushina scooted closer and started to rub her hand over his chest. "My baby boy, you have grown so big and handsome." She said rubbing her hand up to his shoulders and smiling inwardly as she felt the strength in those strong arms.

Naruto felt his cock start to harden as his mother scooted closer and started to rub her hand over him. It didn't help that now he could see almost all of her large breasts or that one of her legs had slid over his and was pressing up against his cock. "Naruto I am so proud of you. You've grown so strong and done so much. And became such a ladies man, I just wish I had been there to get to see it." She said hugging him tightly against her.

"I do to." Naruto said the pain in his voice making Kushina want to just hold on to him and never let him go again. "But you are here now, you and Aunt Mikoto. You two can live with us here at the compound." Naruto said bighting back up and looking at Kushina.

"I know I can't have back all the time we lost or make up for all the hurt that has been done Naruto. But from now on I am going to do everything I can to show you how much you are loved and how much I love you." Kushina whispered inching her face closer until her lips were brushing up against Naurto's

"Mom i.." Naruto began only to be shushed by Kushina.

"Kiss me Naruto, let your mommy show you how much she loves you." She said leaning in and kissing Naruto.

"Wha..What are you doing mom?" asked Naruto

"I want to make up for all the time we have lost Naru-kun, I want to give you all the love and compassion you have been missing." Said Kushina her voice getting deeper with lust as she felt his hard cock pressing up against her leg. Smiling Kushina slipped over to straddle his lap, her housecoat falling down to expos all but the tips of her nipples. Naruto didn't know how to react to the sight of his half naked mother straddling him, her red hair falling in disheveled waves around her head and beautiful lips in a sultry pout.

Sitting back Kushina grabbed the sides of her robe and slowly let them fall to the bed. Naruto stared transfixed at his mother's large beautiful breasts hanging proudly on her chest. Kushina leaned close enough to Naruto that her breasts brushed up against his chest as she talked. Kushina placed her lips on his ear, her hot breath causing the hairs on his neck to stand up. "Let mommy love you baby." She whispered as she brushed her lips over his ear.

Naruto was surprised at how soft his mother's lips were as they pressed against his, her long arms wrapping around his neck and holding him close as her tongue gently slid over his lips. Kushina continued to press tighter against him as she worked her tongue into his mouth. Naruto moaned as he felt her tongue run over the roof of his mouth before sliding over his tongue.

She just tasted and smelled so good he couldn't resist. One hand went up to cup her cheek as another ran though her long red hair. Holding her close Naruto ran his hands though her hair enjoying as the silky threads moved though his fingers.

"You enjoy playing with mommies hair don't you baby?" Kushina said breaking away form the kiss. Her bright blue eyes looking lovingly at Naruto as she tried to drink in the features of his face.

"It's so soft and beautiful. Just like you." Naruto said in a slight daze as he ran his hand though her hair, following the long red threads to the small of her back. Kushina moaned as Naruto kissed her back, his tongue invading her mouth and ravaging it in hunger. She could feel the hunger and lust bubbling under the love he was showing just like she could feel her pussy growing wetter as his strong arms wrapped around her.

Kushina slowly kissed her way around his cheek. Her hands slowly moving down from his shoulders to undo his shirt form his pants. "My big strong boy. Let mommy show you how much she loves you." Kushina said again as she lifted his shirt over his head. She gasped as she saw his chest, her hands immediately going over the hard muscles.

Naruto groaned as Kushina's hands ran over his chest. Her strong hands gently massaging his muscles as she marveled at his abs and arms, her lips leaving gently kisses on his pecs. 'Mmm so strong. I can't wait to have him over me as he fucks me. And I can't wait to watch as he dominates those hot little sluts of his.' She thought as she ran her hands over his chest.

As she ran her hands over his body, Naruto decided to return the favor. Placing his hands on her wide hips Naruto started to gently run his hands up her side until coming to her large full breasts. The two stayed like that for a few minutes, running their hands and eyes over the others body, memorizing every smell, sight, and touch.

Naruto ran his hands up gently cupping the underside of her breasts. Kushina let out a heavy breath as his fingers played with the soft flesh of her tits, sinking into them as he squeezed and played with them. Naruto's eyes were stuck to her large red nipples as they poked out form her chest begging to be sucked.

"You like playing with my tits don't you baby. Suck on them for me, suck on your mommies big titties." She moaned as she felt his hands squeeze her breast hard. Naruto didn't waste any time as he started to suck at her large breasts. Kushina pressed her breasts harder against his face as he nipped and licked at her nipples.

Naruto was in heaven as he felt Kushina's hands run thorough his hair as he continued to suck at her large nipples. Taking one gently between his teeth, he bit down on it hard enough to make her yell. Both of them could feel the desire bubbling underneath them. For Naruto it was the desire to dominate the sexy redheaded vixen in his arms and for Kushina it was the desire to have her son above her, dominating her and using her as his own personal toy.

Kushina couldn't stand it as she felt his lips move to her other breast leaving the first one hanging in his hand. She could feel her juices dripping down her legs as his hands pressed into her breasts and his teeth nipped at her nipples. Rubbing herself against his pants, she pulled back causing Naruto to look up at her. Finally she couldn't stand it any more. Who said love had to be gentle, she knew he loved being dominate and he knew she loved being dominated.

Smiling down at Naruto she place her lips over his ear. "You know baby your don't have to be gentle. Fuck me baby. Fuck your mommy just like you do those pregnant little whores of yours." She whispered, her red lips brushing lightly over his ear. Before she could react she found herself on her back with Naruto propped up above her.

Naruto felt like his cock was going to burst out of his pants as her looked down at Kushina. Her body was filled out with curves in all the right places, her wide hips and large breasts giving her a nice full hourglass figure while her long blood red hair was splayed out around her. Smiling at him Kushina reached up and started to undo his pants, her hand slipping in between the waist to play with his cock.

'Ohh my god it's so big' She thought as she touched it. 'It must be bigger than his fathers' Kushina wrapped her hand around Naruto's cock and started to stroke it causing Naruto to growl in appreciation. Kushina could see that he was on the edge so she pulled his pants down the rest of the way revealing his long twelve-inch cock.

"Ohh look at that big cock. Are you going to use that on me Naruto? Are you going to use your strong arms to hold me down and spread my legs as you use that large rod on my pussy? Hmm naruto-kun are you going to use that large rod to fuck me and turn me into your little mommy slut?" She asked reaching back up to stroke the thick shaft some more. Naruto was getting more and more turned on the longer his mother talked dirty to him.

Naruto lowered his head closer to her as a deep growl started to emanate from his throat. Kushina could see his eyes start to change as his whisker marks darkened. "Mmm Naruto-kun I can feel how hard you are. How much you want to fuck your defenseless little mommy. Do it, breed me Naruto. Fuck your mommies slutty pussy and turn me into your little mommy slut" That did it, Kushina could see his will break as she let go of his cock and ran her hands up his chest to cup his cheeks.

"Ughh do you have any idea how hot you are?" Naruto growled as he ground his cock roughly against her cunt. "Do you know how much Shiori's stories of you two fucking turned me on, I'm in love with you Kushina and I am defiantly going to turn you in to my own personal mommy slut." Growled Naruto his lips slamming down to claim her mouth with his, his hands quickly went down to grab onto her large breasts and massage her aching tits.

"Ohh yes fuck me Naruto, fuck your slutty mommy. Fill me with your large cock and teach me how to be a proper slut for my little Naur-chan" begged Kushina as she felt his hands play with her breasts and his cock press up against her pussy. Kushina yelled in happiness as she felt him roughly grab her tits and pull on them. This is what she wanted, Naruto on top of her, getting pleasure from her own pain as he used her. She could never get Minato to be this dominate with her, but for Naruto is seemed second nature.

Kushina couldn't help but to squirm and moan as she felt his teeth start to rake over the skin of her neck. His mouth going straight to her most sensitive spots above her shoulder. The feeling of her squirming under him made Naruto ache with desire. He could feel her legs and breasts sliding against him as she moved. Grabbing one of her large breasts he started to squeeze until his fingers sunk in making Kushina scream with pleasure.

"This is what you want isn't it slut. To be used by me, any time and any way I want." Naruto growled and slapped one of her large breasts to emphasize the point. Naruto watched how it jiggled and decided to do the other one. Kushina laid there looking at her reddening breasts as Naruto slapped them.

"Ohh yes hurt me baby, I'm yours all yours." She screamed as she felt his fingers rake over her skin. "I'll be your little mommy slut, you can use mommies mouth or pussy whenever you want."

Naruto leaned down to kiss her as his fingers traveled to her large wet snatch. Kushina moaned into his mouth as he started to fuck her pussy with his fingers. "I think you're wet enough slut." Naruto said pulling his fingers out of her snatch. "Now I can't wait to see those big fat lips of your wrapped around my cock as I fuck you." Kushina smiled and wrapped a leg around his waist in response. Sitting up Naruto placed his hands on her large hips and started to push in.

"Wait baby stop for a second." Kushina said, as he was about two thirds of the way in. Her heart melted as he immediately stopped and she saw the look of worried concern fill his face. 'Even when he's like that he's still concerned for my pleasure and safety.' She thought.

"I didn't hurt you did I mom?" Naruto asked.

"No baby I just wanted to tell you something." Kushina said sweetly. "Do you feel how deep you are in mommy's pussy?" she asked. "Well that's how big your daddy was, so from here on out its virgin territory." She said knowing that he would get a ego boost from knowing that he was bigger than his father.

Naruto smilled and quickly sheathed himself in his mother's tight hot snatch earning a moan from her as his cock stretched the walls of her pussy. Naruto continued to thrust hard into her, his hands gripping onto her hips and pulling her to him as he thrusted.

"That's it baby, fuck mommy. Fuck mommy's big pussy with your cock." She screamed as he slid back into her. "Ohh god its so big, ohh baby yes. Fuck mommy baby."

Naruto happily complied, his cock sliding quickly in and out of her wet snatch. He was amazed at how tight and hot it was, it felt like her whole cunt was trying to suck him in and massage his dick.

"Ohh god your so hot. And look at you; you just love having your sons cock in your slutty pussy." He said pulling her hips to him and slamming into her. Kushina yelled and threw her head back as she came. Her cunt gushing out juices as Naruto continued to fuck her. "Look at you moaning like a whore as you cum on your sons cock. What a slut, getting off on having your sun fuck you."

"Yes, yes im a slut, im your mommy slut. Ohh god fuck me Naruto, fuck you mommy." She cried as one of his hands sunk into her breast as he sped up his thrusts. "Use me baby, use my body. Teach me how to please you."

"You want to please me slut? Then cum, cum on your sons cock." Naruto commanded as he sheathed his self inside her and began to cum. Kushina moaned as she felt the hot sticky cum begin to fill up her womb.

"Yes cum in me baby. Cum in mommies cunt." Kushina said as her body was racked by another orgasm. As she was coming down form it she felt Naruto's hand wrap around her throat as he leaned down to look at her, his hard cock still in her cunt.

"What are you slut?" He growled, the hot air flowing over her face.

"I'm a slut, I'm your little mommy slut." She said as she felt his hand tighten around her throat.

"And who do your belong to?" He asked.

"You I belong to you. Ohh baby yes. My body only exists to please you, ohh keep fucking me baby please." She pleaded as he lowered his lips to hers.

"Good slut now get on your stomach. I want to fuck that big ass of yours."

"Ohh please sir don't whip me. What ever you do, please don't whip my ass." Kushina pleaded as she rolled over and presented her large round ass to Naruto.

"Shut up slut. I'll do what I want with this ass of yours." Naruto said. Both of them were really getting into the act. It was like their personalities were feeding off of each other as they fucked. Grabbing the cloth belt form Kushina's robe Naruto started to hit her ass with it. While it wasn't the kind he used on Tenten it still left a nice mark on her fleshy ass and got a pleasant scream.

"Ohh please master. Please I beg of you, I'll be a good little mommy slut form now on." Kushina said as her ass started to redden and sting from the cloth whip and Naurto's hands.

"Look at that fat ass jiggle as it hit it. Look at the way you move your ass whore. I think you like having this ass whipped." He said as he slapped it again getting an erotic scream form Kushina. HE could tell without the scream that she was enjoying it. All he had to do was look down at the large wet stain in the bed. "Now, it's about time I got to fuck that beautiful asshole of yours."

Lining up with the puckered asshole, he slammed balls deep in one thrust, her response cut off by a scream of pleasure. She grabbed onto the footrest at the bottom of her luxurious bed so he could pound her faster, while his hands grabbed her breasts again.

"Oh yes! Naruto do me any way you please! Faster! Pound me more! Oh God you're so good, you're long, hard, cock is so hot! Ah, ah, more! Fuck my asshole harder Naruto-kun!" She pleaded while he continued fucking her senseless.

He decided to go even harder, making sure he brushed up against her anal G-spot every few thrusts. "God, Your ass is so tight! It's even tighter than Ten-ten's! I'm almost there! You're my personal mommy slut aren't you? Tell me how much you want me to fuck you!" He groaned as he switched to quick powerful thrusts.

"Yes! I'm your slut! Your cum-slave! Anything you want! I love the way you fuck me! I've waited all day for your glorious cock! Ohh god, Mikoto and I played with each other in the shower imaging you fucking us. Oh Naruto-kun! I'm almost there. I've thought about you fucking me so much. All I wanted was to feel you in me!" She almost screamed out.

"Okay then my mommy slut, cum for me. I want to feel your warm juices on my cock. You got that? Cum for me slave!" With a burst of chakra he slammed his entire length into her ass. Creating a loud, wet, slapping sound. "I'm Cumming!" He grunted, mirroring her scream, as both of them came at the same time. Her juices spraying all over the bed, and his seed warming her sore rectum.

Kushina's arms gave out and she fell face first into one of the extra pillows she had placed at the foot of her bed. His, still hard, cum covered cock slipping out of her.

Her ass sticking up while her hair was splayed out around her. Her ass now matched the long read hair that was splayed out around them. He liked this position a lot and waddled on his knees behind her and lined himself up with her pussy as best as he could through the silky material.

"Look at that slut you already picked out the next position. Such a good girl. Now, my cum dumpster, this time when I fuck you I want to scream as loud as you can. I want to make sure the rest of our clan knows how much you love me, and how much you're willing to do for me." As he shoved his entire length into her welcoming pussy. Not even bothering to get a rhythm going he just slammed into her with reckless abandon.

"Fuck me more Naruto-kun! Oh God yes! I'm your personal little mommy slut! I'll fuck you anywhere you want! Anytime you want! Ngh God Naruto-kun your fat cock is spreading out my pussy! I've been a naughty girl Naruto-kun and I deserved to be punished! Fuck me rough! I love the way you fuck me! So please cum in me! Claim me as yours and yours alone! I want to have your children! I'm almost there Naruto-kun! I can almost already feel your hot cum coursing into me. I am your personal fuck toy! I'm Cumming!" She finished her screaming with a loud moan.

"Me too! I love the way you talked dirty. Let's cum together." They both came again as her juices went all over his cock. Naruto shot eight ropes of cum inside her before pulling out. Some of his cum was still shooting out onto her ass so out so he grabbed her head, rubbing his cock against it. Leaving streams of his cum all over her face, some dripping onto her generous bust.

"Ohh god baby that was so good." She said laying back and giving Naruto a view at her beautiful cum covered body. Smiling down at her Naruto crawled off and went into the bathroom. Kushina's heart melted again as she saw him come back with a hot washcloth and some cream for her abused ass. 'Ohh god he is so compassionate when it comes to taking care of his little slaves."

"I wish I could have met you when I was a little girl." Kushina said quietly as Naruto started to gently wipe off the cum and sweat on her face.

"What was that mom?" He asked pausing in his cleaning.

"You're so strong and handsome baby. And when it comes to making love you are so caring and loving, even when you're ripping my ass open with that big cock of yours."

"Its because I love each of my pets. I want to make sure you feel happy and safe." He said leaning down to kiss her. Kushina helped Naruto clean her up and change the bedding before they laid back down. Kushina wrapped her arms around naruto as they snuggled up against each other. Neither seemed quick to move as they spent time talking and catching up.

"I would love to spend the rest of the night like this but your Aunty Mikoto is waiting for you. How about I give you thirty minutes before I come up there and join you two." Kushina said.


	21. Keeping it in the family

Chapter 21

"OH look mommy, daddy left us a clone so we can show him the clothes we picked out." Naruko said spinning around to smile at Ino. Turning back around she grabbed ahold of the clones arm and pouted slightly. "Do you want to see the clothes we picked out daddy?"

"I would love to see what you picked out princess. But it's late so just pick out something and you can show me the rest tomorrow." Clone Naruto was glad that since the war his clones had more staying power since from the look of the two blonds he was going to need it.

As Naruko walked into the bathroom to change Ino slid up against Naruto's side and wrapped her arms around his neck "Do you want me to tell you about all the dirty things your sweet little daughter did today?" She asked slowly pressing more and more of her body against him. Even though her large stomach was getting in the way, she still managed to snuggle up against him. "Do you want to hear how your little girl let the tattoo artist she her little kitty? Do you want to hear how she touched herself as she lay on the table? Hmm or maybe you would like to hear how she moaned as I ate her out in the changing stalls."

"And what about you slut? I bet you enjoyed teasing the tattoo artist with those huge tits of yours." Naruto said pulling her in tighter against him and kissing her head.

"Mhhm I did, I let him watch as I played with my sore aching nipples though my shirt and gave him a long look at my big fat pregnant cunt." She said bringing her hand down to rub over his cock. "But what I liked most was teasing this cute little cashier at the clothing shop, letting her watch as your sweet little girl pounded her big hard cock into my cunt and made me cum all over her."

"Are you going to punish me and mommy for being bad, daddy?" Naruko asked as she stepped out from behind the door. Naruto's eyes widened as he saw his daughter standing in front of him. Naruko stood staring at him with a sweet innocent expression that was helped by her childish pigtails in her hair; the expression was not helped at all by her dress. Naruko's shorts didn't hide anything at all giving him a good view of her wide hips and long tan legs, he even thought he could see the outline of her cunt though the jeans.

Her shirt was not any better, it looked two sizes too small for her and was cut off right under her breasts. A pair of beautiful breasts that seemed to be straining against the thin fabric to get free as the bars in her nipples pressed against them.

"Yes, you both have been bad bad girls today and I need to show you what happens to bad little girls who let other guys play with her pussies." Naruto growled in mock anger. Truing to Ino he held her close and smile a big toothy grin before kissing her. "And why don't you go lay over there on the bed and get comfortable. I will deal with you after I deal with our slutty little daughter."

Naruko walked over to model the outfit for Naruto. He gasped when he saw her, her giant, pointy young breasts rode high and proud on her chest, nipples covered and straining against the white fabric of the top, pussylips practically visible under the waist of her pants.

Naruko spun around to show off her perfect ass, her face lighting up when she heard his gasp; the sight of the tight jeans disappearing between her plump asscheeks was almost too much for him to bear. Naruko raised up his arms so he could also see the sides of her huge breasts from behind.

Nervous for his reaction, and desperately wanting Naruto to rip it off of her Naruko turned back around, her huge breasts jutting out from her body, wobbling prettily for Naruto to see. Naruko looked him in the eyes and winked. "Don't you just love it, Daddy?"

Naruto placed his hands on her bare hips and looked her up and down, his body aching at the sight of her. Getting into character Naruto locked her with a steely gaze. "Honey! You'll get arrested in that! You couldn't possibly wear that in front of your friends. The boys will rape you! And what about when you jump or run somewhere? That top will come right off and leave those fatties totally bare, bouncing for the world to see! Is that what you want? And do you want to tempt horny men into using your bottom against your will, sweetie? Because that's what will happen. You are asking for it in that outfit, young lady. Asking to be raped up the ass! Asking to get those melons covered in semen!"

Naruko attempted to hold back a moan as her father scolded her. "Yes" she thought wickedly. "That's exactly what I want. But I want it from you, Daddy". Naruko could feel how wet she got when he mentioned anal sex. Her mind filled with images of him shoving his big foot long cock into her tiny ass, her little ass being pounded as he bottomed out in her.

Naruto's face betrayed him as he scolded Naruko. He had pure lust in his eyes as he lectured and threatened, leering at her nearly nude body, licking his lips, admiring how her fat tits overflowed and strained against the tiny top, breathing heavily at the sight of her barely-covered, bald cuntlips. "Turn around again," he barked.

Naruko watched through the mirror as Naruto's mouth dropped open. Still in awe of his beautiful little girls pert little bottom, it looked like he wanted to bury his face right between her pretty cheeks and take a long lunch.

Naruko was imagining him fucking her the bottom as he punished her. Hoping that he would punish her with a barehanded spanking and a stern, balls-deep buttfucking. Naruto was having very similar thoughts at that moment. He was imagining all the life lessons he could teach her just by drilling his big Daddy cock down her throat and up her cute little bottom.

"Honey, that outfit is so inappropriate. It's vulgar. You look like a slut. Is that what you want? To look like a slut? Because if you look like a slut, you will become a slut. Sluts get what they deserve when they dress like that. Do you want to get raped? Is that who you are? A huge titted little cumwhore who takes it up the ass and begs to get raped? Huh?"

"Ohh god yes daddy, I've been such a bad girl. Punish me daddy." She begged pressing her body up against his.

"Look at these huge slutty tits of yours. Do you know what every guy is thinking of doing to those huge fucking breasts of yours" He said grabbing onto her tits and squeezing them. "Do you enjoy teasing men with your big tits. Do you know what happens to sluts who go around teasing men with their huge tits hanging out" Naruto continued to maul her tits with his hands, loving how it felt to squeeze her firm tits.

"Ohh yes daddy. Play with my tits daddy, suck on my huge slutty tittys. I'm just a little cum whore who deserves to get her ass raped for teasing her daddy." She said as Naruto ripped off her shirt and started to play with her breasts. Naruko continued to talk dirty as Naruto took one of her large breasts into his mount and started to suck on it. Running his tounge around the areola he started to play with the little metal rod attached to her nipple.

Naruko yelled in surprise as Naruto took the rod between his teeth and pulled on it causing her nipple to extend a bit. Naruko was enjoying playing the sluty little daughter, and glancing over at Ino it appeared she was enjoying watching. Naruto continued to maul her huge tits, moving back and forth from one to the other leaving them each reddened and wet where he had been playing with them.

Naruko fell into a haze as Naruto continued to play with her breasts, the front of her pants starting to dampen as juices flowed out of it. She was caught by surprise when Naruto straightened up and kissed her. His tongue forcing its way into her mouth and down her throat. Naruko's yell was sucked up by Naurto's lips as he continued to basically tongue fuck her throat. Placing her hands on his chest Naruko started to kiss back. The two stood there, each one fighting for control of the kiss as their bodies ground up against one another. Finally having to break away for air the two smiled at each other before Naruko found herself spun around and bent over the side of the bed.

Naruto watched as Naruko leaned against the bed, her hugs tits swinging under her as she swayed her little ass side to side teasing her. Reaching around her waist, he grabbed onto the button of her shorts and pulled them down. "What's this a tramp stamp, you got a tramp stamp? You know only sluts get tramp stamps. Is that what you are, a little slut who loves to get fucked and used." He said playing the part of the angry father.

"God yes daddy. I'm a tramp, a slut, a whore. I'm a bad little girl who deserves to have her daddy punish her with his big fat cock." She said as she felt him rub his hand over the tattoo. She already knew that he loved the tattoo and thought it was a cute sexy thing for her to have. And he knew that it made her happy to be visibly branded as his property. When Ino had shown Naruto hers though she had used the words fuck toy instead which was something that she hoped Naruto would take to heart.

Naruko squealed as Naruto placed his face between her soft ass cheeks. His tongue invading her sweet little hole making Naruko scream and buck. Naruto grabbed onto her hips and held her in place as he continued to lick at suck at her cute little ass, his tongue teasing the tight sphincter. Getting it nice and wet Naruto moved down to her slick little cunt. Its honey like juices already dripping out onto the floor.

Naruko moaned, pushing her round bottom up into his face as Naruto devoured her asshole "Ohh god that feels so good. Eat it out daddy, Eat your little girl's cunny." She cried as his tongue slipped between her wet lips to lap at the juices. Naruto moved between her cunt and her ass, licking at sucking on it until her had Naruko squirming and moaning under him.

"It's okay, baby. Open that tiny hole back up for Daddy. Let me suck your butthole, honey. It tastes so good. Daddy needs to get his fill of your sweet bottom, and also get you ready for your ass pounding later."

"Yes daddy do it, rape my ass. I'm a slutty little whore who deserves to be punished by your big daddy cock" Naruko said, relaxing her anus to allow his tongue inside again. He quickly buried it deep in her butt. "it feels so good...so good" Naruko said as she started to crave his fat cock up her ass

Naruko wanted Naruto inside her like that, up her ass to the hilt, claiming her as his, over and over again. Naruko relaxed into the bed and spread her legs further for Naruto's slobbering tongue, enjoying the thorough rim job he was treating her to. 'I'm such a lucky girl, getting spoiled by my daddy like this.' Naruko though as she came from Naruto's ministrations.

"I'm not gonna be gentle later, sweetie," Naruto said moving above her and pressing his face against her ear. "Not at all. I'm gonna pound this perfect bottom into submission while you scream and thrash. And you're gonna take it for Daddy, just like you always do. No matter how much it hurts."

Ino lay at the head of the bed moaning, her fingers bringing her to orgasm and causing her to cum all over the sheets just from watching Naruto eat out Naruko's ass and pussy. Smiling at Ino he slid a finger up Naruko's ass. Then two. Then he was slamming his two fingers in and out of her rectum as hard as he could. "Time to hurt, slut," he growled still in character.

"Yes pound my ass daddy. Make me hurt, make me scream for your big daddy cock." Wiggling her ass at him she braced for the pain, trying to relax her asshole as much as possible. Naruko was happily determined to take her buttfucking eagerly and submissively. Naruko squirmed and shivered as Naruto inserted a third finger and angrily fingerfucked her ass. Naruko moaned aloud as she gave into it, his fingers spreading her ass for him.

Naruto spoke up, his hot breath brushing over her ear. "Oh, so you think you're some kind of anal whore because you can take three fingers? Because you've had my dick up your ass a few times? You're not even close yet. By the time I'm done with you, honey, you'll be a certified anal whore just like your slut mothers." He said refering to the now common knowledge, at least among the clan, of Sakura and Tenten's love of anal sex. "You'll beg on your hands and knees for a big dick up that perfect ass."

Naruto stood up and gave her ass a hard slap that produced a wondrous smacking sound. Smiling Naruto grabbed onto her tight cheeks and started to squeeze them as he took her time slapping and smacking them. Naruko cried out and squirmed under his hand as he hit her ass. Smiling Naruto then pushed her legs together and climbed up to straddle the tops of her thighs.

Naruko heard him open the lube and smear it on his cock. Then he slid his huge swollen cock right between her tight asscheeks and began to fuck them as if they were tits. Both of them found it amazing, Naruto standing behind her squeezing her cheeks together and titfucking her bottom. Ino also loved how it was looking, her long legs spread out as she played with her clit, watching Naurto's long cock slide in between Naruko's ass. Naruto fucked Naruko's cheeks like that for several minutes, gradually picking up the pace until he was fucking her crack furiously. Naruko was in heaven as she lay there and moaned and squealed and writhed underneath Naruto.

Then, a pause. And suddenly Naruto's gigantic fat cock head was pressed against her anus, pushing its way in forcefully. Naruko winced as she felt her asshole stretch to take Naruto's huge shaft. she was paralyzed as he slid it all the way home. Then Naruto pinned her to the bed with his cock up her ass to the hilt. Naruto moaned, his balls resting against her wet cuntlips as he gave her time to adjust.

Naruko screamed, half in pain and half in pleasure as the feeling of having her ass stuffed overwhelmed her. "Ahhhh, Daddy!"

"Shut up, sweetheart. Take Daddy up your ass like a good slut. Take it, baby. Good daughters take what their daddies give them," he grunted, beginning to saw his foot long cock in and out of her ass, his strokes getting longer and longer until he was hammering his huge rod in and out as hard as he could, slamming her tight asshole with his mammoth rod until he was balls deep, almost withdrawing, then slamming it right back in.

"If you didn't want to get buttfucked, you shouldn't be walking around with those huge tits and this plump little ass. This is completely your fault for having such a slut body," Naruto said as he fucked her tight ass. "You are asking for this, honey, every time you run around in those slutty little clothes. Every time you tease Daddy with those big titties."

Naruto sped up as he buttfucked her harder, sliding his cock in as deep and he could and causing her to lose her breath. Naruko started to yell, tears forming in her beautiful blue eyes. The sound of her screams made Naruto pump his cock in and out of her ass even harder. "Cry all you want, honey. This is me claiming what belongs to me. My slutty daughter's tight asshole belongs to me."

Ino watched as her Daddy assfucked Naruko expertly. Her tits and pussy aching for his touch as she watched Naruko sob quietly and take it, her face smashed into the bed. Ino pumed her fingers in and out of her ass as she watched Naruko face down getting her pristine ass raped by her Daddy's fat, relentless cock. And even though it hurt like hell Naruko didn't want him to stop...she kept imagining the moment when Naruto would blast his huge load of sperm up her ass. She wanted it and was craving the feel of him in her, of him owning her.

Pretty soon, as usual, she realized how good her Daddy's brutal assfucking actually felt. It was sensual and deep. His dick was so big, pushing greedily into her rectum. She could feel it stretching her walls, could feel it on her g-spot.

Naruko pushed her ass up so Naruto could fuck it deeper, and when he realized how eager she was, he reached around and began stroking her clit, cooing into her ear. Naruko's eyes rolled back in her head as he pounded into her, her tongue hanging out of her mouth as it was overcame with a crazy fucked look. She loved it when he started talking dirty.

"Good girl, baby. I knew you'd love getting buttfucked by Daddy. Your asshole is so fucking tight, sweetheart. I've never fucked anything so tight in my life. Mmm. Yes. That's it. Good. Your pretty little ass was made for Daddy, little girl. Daddy's dick belongs crammed right up his daughter's ass, yeah? Does it still hurt, sweetheart? I hope it doesn't hurt too much.

"You're going to be getting assfucked by Daddy a lot, baby. I love you. I love your little asshole. Daddy loves you, honey. Do you hear me? Daddy loves his precious little girl. Daddy owns your tight little asshole, do you understand? It's Daddy's favorite thing to fuck. Daddy's dick belongs up your butt, honey." Naruto said slamming into her ass over and over again. He watched his long cock slide in and out of her ass, the walls sliding out a bit, trying to hold the large rod inside of her. As he thrust in Naruto slapped her ass causing her to buck and moan, her whole body shaking as she came.

"The best daughters let their horny Daddies take out their stress on their tight little bottoms." Ino cooed as she watched Naruko come back to conscious after her orgasm. "Good little girls let their daddies fuck their sweet hot cunts and use their big fucking tits as his personal cum dumpster. Are you going to be a good little girl for your daddy?"

Naruko gave her a wide grin before moaning and bucking forward as Naruto continued to slam into her. She moaned as Naruto continued to tell her what he was going to do to her, day in and day out. "I'm gonna fuck you up the ass every day, sweetie. Just like I have been. Gonna fucking cram it in my sweet girl. Buttfuck you till you scream for Daddy to stop. I love you, honey. Daddy loves his girl so much..." Naruto said rubbing his hands over her back as he slowed down. He started at her lean back, her skin gleaming under a sheen of sweat as she panted for breath.

Naruko was in heaven now, the nerve endings in her asshole responding lustily to Naruto's ass hammering. Her groans of pain having long ago turned to moans of desire. she didn't think she could physically wait for Naruto's enormous rod to unload its hot spunk deep in her ass. Naruko felt a mini orgasm sweep through her as she imagined being owned and filled up by Naruto as he unforgivingly fucked her bottom.

Naruko pressed her face into the bed and stuck her ass up even further, greeting Naruto's prodding dick willingly, until he let out a primal grunt and blasted a hot load deep in her ass, then another, then another. Naruko clutched the sheets in her hands and yelled in pleasure as rope of hot sticky cum coated the walls of her intestines.

"Ohh yes daddy fuck my kitty. Fuck my dirty little kitty daddy." Naruko cried as Naruto pulled out of her ass and thrusted hard into her soaking wet cunt. Naruto loved the feeling of her hot slick snatch as he slid in and out of her. "Ohh daddy's big cock is in my little kitty. Momma look, ohh it feels so good."

Ino was watching as Naruto quickly brought Naruko to orgasm after orgasm as he fucked her small pink snatch. "Ohh that's it, touch my kitty daddy, rub your daughter's cute little cunny and make me cum on your big cock." she cried as Naruto reached around and started to rub her fingers over her wet mound. Speeding up his thrusting he slammed into her cunt causing her to cum, her whole body shaking as she passed out and fell on the bed. Naruto continued to fuck her cunt as their juices leaked form her cunt and ass. Finally, coming Naruto made a second clone to go clean her up and take her to bed.

"Will you be my daddy tonight master? Will you punish your bad little girl for letting someone see her big fat pussy?" Ino asked seductively as Naruto turned to her. Smiling with the same seductive manner she slowly laid back on the bed and spread her legs. Her dress was just about as bad as Naruko's. The gauzy white lace seemed to mold to her body and give tantalizing glimpses at the golden skin underneath. Her breasts were also on full display with the dress only really covering her nipples.

She watched hungrily as Naruto crawled up onto their bed, his huge cock still gleaming with Naruko's juices. Ino's long tongue came out to lick her lips as she watched the huge monster swaying as he crawled up to her. Her mind filling with images of licking those delicious juices off of it before he held her down and fucked her throat with that huge dick.

Naruto growled as he climbed over Ino, the thin white lace seeming to entice the mind while still showing off lots of delicious flesh. He looked her up and down, his eyes turning to slits as he stared at the seductive whore in front of him. His whiskers darkened as he looked at her pregnant belly. His whore who had been teasing another man with her big fat cunt and those slutty milk filled tits of hers.

Ino tried to hold in a moan as she felt Naurto's claws poke though her dress and rake against her skin. She felt like her entire body was on fire as he looked at her, his red chakra aura starting to form around him. This is what she wanted; she wanted to be fucked, brutally, for what she had done. She wanted him to take her and remind her who she belonged to.

She had loved the slow lovemaking they had that morning and defiantly wanted to take more time to have sessions like that. But this was what she craved, the passionate, lustful, brutal fucking that made her feel like a dirty whore and left her aching in all the right ways.

"Are you going to punish me master? Are you going to punish me for showing myself to another man, for letting another man see my dirty cunt. You know he was thinking about it. About sticking his hard cock in my fat pregnant cunt. I bet that would have felt so good, to have him inside me, fucking me in front of your little girl." She watched as Naurto's chakra cloak formed around him, his nine golden tails bursting to life.

She had enjoyed being an exibitentionst but all she had been able to think about while they were out what Naruto would do to her as a punishment. She had even earlier told him about the cashier and they had planned to go back to the shop and have sex there before maybe inviting the cashier to join them. But she was finding it fun to tease Naruto with the idea of her fucking other men as it seemed to be bringing out his more jelious and animalistic side.

Growling Naruto thrust his hand out and wrapped it around Ino's throat. Ino instinctively tried to back away as his hand clinched tighter. Naruto grinned darkly as he held her down. Though there was still enough worry about their baby that he reminded himself to not cut off her air flow. Using his hand to hold her down Naruto took her dress in his other hand and ripped it off her leaving her exposed before him.

"I bet your cunt is already soaking isn't it bitch. I bet you've been thinking about what I'm going to do to you all day." He said leaning down to brush his lips over hers. Ino moaned as his teeth bit gently into her lips urging her to open her mouth. Ino complied, letting Naruto lead the kiss. "You get off on teasing men don't you slut. On letting them imagine what they would do to this sexy body of yours."

"I do, I love the looks men get when they are imaging what they would do to me. When they are thinking of shoving their big hard cocks up my cunt or what it would feel like to have my lips wrapped around their shaft." She said smirking up at Naruto.

"I'm going to show you what happens to dirty teases like you." Naruto growled at her.

"Mhmm who said I was a tease master?" Ino grinned

"I'm going to remind you who you belong to. That the only one who gets to see that fucking cunt of yours is me. You're going to learn what happens when you go around teasing men with that big fat cunt of yours."

Ino didn't have the chance to say anything as Naruto's nine tails started to move. She watched as four of them started to wrap around her limbs and lifted her up into the air. 'He's going to use his tails to fuck me isn't he?' She moaned as one of the other tails brushed up against her hard nipples. From the look on Naurto's face it seemed like she was in for a brutal fucking. Ino yelped as she felt the tips of two of the tails brush against the opening to her ass. She was just about to say something when the one between her breasts snaked up and pressed against her lips.

Smiling Ino opened her mouth eagerly awaiting the giant tails. She gagged, more for effect than anything else, as the tails filled her mouth and throat. She could feel it hot and pulsing as it slid around inside of her throat. Naruto smiled darkly as he watched her hanging in the air gagging on the tail. Commanding the other two he slowly pushed them into Ino's cunt making the young ninja squirm in the air as the two large tails of chakra entered her.

Ino continued to squirm as she felt two more tails enter her ass, the chakra burning as it rubbed over her sensitive clit and ass. She really did start to gag and squirm as the tails grew and stretched her holes. Pulses of energy ran through his tails making them change shapes and vibrate inside of her. But as Ino found out there was a dark side to this, as long as the tails were inside of her she couldn't cum.

Naruto watched as Ino's eyes teared up and she tried to scream as the tails started to fuck her faster, moving out of her and teasing the openings before sliding back inside. It was a beautiful sight, seeing her squirming in the air as the tails held her up and fucked her, it was like something out of a henti manga. Eventually as it seemed like she was going to go crazy from not being able to cum she found herself being laid down on the bed. As soon as the tails retreated from her, she tried to move her arms to get herself off. Instead she found two of the tails still around her wrists and one constricting tightly around her throat.

"Ohh no you don't bitch. You don't get to cum until I am done fucking that huge cunt of yours. I'm going to fuck you until you're screaming to cum." Naruto said as he positioned himself between her legs. She watched as two of the tails started to wrap around his already large cock causing it to grow to twice its size. She also saw four other tails do the same thing. She squirmed and tried to get away as the largest of the pair moved towards her face. Her scream was cut off as the large chakra cock forced itself down her already well fucked throat.

Just as Ino was getting used to the huge cock in her throat, she felt the two other cocks press against pussy. She jerked her hips as she felt the two large cocks press into her cunt. She had never had two cocks of that size inside her pussy at the same time. Naruto started to thrust hard into her, watching as she moved her hips up instinctively to meet him. Pulling one of the cocks out of her mouth with a wet pop so he could hear her moans of pleasure he sped up his thrusts.

"Fuck me more Naruto, your fat cock is spreading out my pussy! I've been a naughty girl Naruto I deserved to be punished! Fuck me rough! I love the way you fuck me! I'm almost there Naruto I can almost already feel you're hot cum coursing into me!" said Ino as Naruto thrusted faster and faster into both her ass and pussy.

Ino screamed out another orgasm and started babbling "I'm a dirty fucking whore! Ah, ah, I'll do anything you want, I'll fuck you in public if you want me too! Master, deeper, your cocks feel so good! I've been a naughty girl Master, I need to get punished, spank your bitch harder! I need to feel your hot delicious cum inside me! Please cum in my hungry womb." She could feel another release approaching. A minute of pounding her tight holes Naruto could feel his release as well.

"That's good to know. The Yamanaka heir is just some dirty whore who wants to get fucked every day. Tell me how much you wanted me to fuck you, tell me how the Yamanaka heiress became such a slut." He grabbed her waist to keep her steady. Giving her ass a hard smack when he could, only regretting that he couldn't see her jiggle and redden.

"I became a skanky slut because of you, Master. You fucked me so hard you broke my pussy! Only your giant cock can please me now! I'm just a dirty fuck hole who gets you off! I'm a fucking dirty noble just like Hinata, and I love it! I love the way you fuck me! I love being sore when I wake up after taking your huge cock inside me! I love knowing you fucked my brains! I'm a dirty slut who wants to feel you're hot sticky cum all over my body Master, and I don't care who sees or hears me!" Ino screamed at the top of her lungs. Trying to remain coherent, enough to scream as orgasm after orgasm washed over her.

"That's right, you're my pet, my toy, my little toy bitch!" Naruto grunted, he was close, he could feel it. She continued to practically bounce on his cock as he slammed into her. Naruto's eyes tried to hold out a few seconds longer by focusing on her hypnotic breasts. "Faster slut, cum for your Master!" Naruto roared as he came. Blast after blast of cum filling her already cum painted walls.

"AHHHHH!" Ino threw her head back and screamed as she had one of the hardest orgasms of her life. Ino went limp against the bed only to be scooped up and held by Naruto. Slowly nuzzling her cheeks against his muscular frame.

"Did you enjoy that my little kitten? I think you lived up to your tattoo" He said cradling her in his arms. Leaning down her kissed her gently on the lips, savoring the taste, as he looked into her bright love filled eyes.

"I hope you know I love and only you." Ino said quietly as she stared into his eyes. Taking one of his hands in hers, she placed it on her swollen stomach. "Even though I enjoyed teasing you and making you jealous I need you to know that you are the only man I want to touch me, the only one I want to feel inside me." She said slipping his hand down to cup her lower lips. "Well maybe not the only one" She said grinning.

"Ohh and why is that?" Naruto said bringing his hand up to wrap around her and hold her closer to him.

"Because if your sons end up being half as handsome and loving as you are I'm not sure I would be able to resist them." She said causing Naruto to laugh and kiss her on the forehead.

-Mikoto's new room-

Mikoto stared into the mirror as she laid the small comb down on the table. Smiling at her own reflection, she pulled the top of her kimono apart revealing the tops of her pale white breasts. She had taken her time getting ready for Naruto, just as her instructors at the Uchiha compound had taught her to do when she was a little girl. Looking at herself in the mirror, she saw the demur pleasing geisha she had been trained to be staring back at her. Wrapping herself in the baby blue kimono she had been given she walked over to one on the cushions in the middle of the room and sat down and waited.

It seemed that as soon as she had settled Naruto had come through the door, his body still glistening with the sweat from his time with Kushina and his eyes a mix of hunger and compassion. As their eyes met Mikoto gasped as all that attention was centered on her. Naruto walked confidently to her and as he reached her Mikoto stretched out a hand and motioned for him to sit down beside her. "My lord, how may your geisha serve you tonight?"

Smiling Naruto got down on one knee and placed his hand under her chin. "Why do you have your sharingan activated my pet." He asked, his bright blue eyes locking with hers.

"So that I can remember every moment as you take me my lord." She replied, slowly running her eyes over his face and body, memorizing it for later use.

"I want to remember every moment as well. Especially how beautiful you look right now." Naruto let his eyes travel over her body in a slow leisurely inspection. Unlike the rest of his lovers, Mikoto's was like that of a porcelain doll. Her skin white and perfect and her body small and fragile. The only colour aside from the raven black hair was her lips that seemed as red as her eyes. Naruto was somewhat shocked that such a strong women would present herself in such a delicate and fragile way. However, he could not deny how beautiful she was or how strong it made him feel to hold her body against his.

Leaning in Naruto kissed her, her blood red lips pressing softly against his. Naruto let his hand fall to her neck as he deepened the kiss. Mikoto felt his thumb brushing over the soft skin in the hollow of her neck while his hand gripped her throat holding her in place as he deepened the kiss. Mikoto was not a passive participant; she had been taught how to please men since she was fourteen. Instead, she kissed back, her tongue running over his and beckoning it into her mouth.

"Does my appearance please you my lord?" She asked as Naruto let his eyes drop from her ruby lips to the soft white swell of her breasts under the kimono. In response, Naruto turned her head with his hand, exposing her neck to his lips and teeth. Mikoto shivered in delight as his teeth raked over her collarbone. Fugaku had always been cold and stern and saw sex as more of a duty than a pleasure. It was only with Kushina and Minato that she had found love and release. And now here she was with their son as his lips sucked on the skin of her neck and his fingers worked their way under her kimono. "OH I'm such a bad aunt, letting my nephew touch me like this"

"Then be a bad aunt, Mikoto. Touch me and show me how you were taught to please men." Naruto whispered as his lips worked over the side of her neck. Mikoto moaned as the hand that had been holding her throat slipped down to palm one of her large breasts. Ever since she was fourteen Mikoto had been trained how to please men either physically, emotionally, or sexually. However, as she pushed Naruto back enough so that she could kneel before him she realized that this was the first time she wanted to please a man.

Mikoto smiled demurely at Naruto as she ran her fingers between the folds of the kimono letting it fall apart and reveal her soft porcelain like skin. Instead of taking it all off she let it drape around her hiding the most important bits as she leaned into him. Naruto's skin pricked as her hot breath blew against it as she started to lightly kiss his cheek, her nails brining goosebumps as they ran over his skin.

"Does this please my lord?" She asked as her fingers skimmed over his chest. Naruto's response was cut off by a grunt as one long nail started to rub around the tip of his cock before sliding down to tease the opening of his ass. Naruto felt like complaining but found himself becoming more and more enraptured by her swirling red eyes. Leaning in closer Mikoto started to tell him of her training at the compound, her voice quiet and husky as she slowly stroked him off.

"I've been learning how to please men since I was fourteen. Learning how to present myself, learning what touches and sounds would bring a man the most pleasure." Naruto didn't know what was different about what Mikoto was doing but it felt like everywhere her hands touched it brought him greater and greater pleasure. "I think you would have liked to have seen me then master. My young bald snatch and perky breasts on display as I stroked you off. Or maybe you would have like to watch me rub myself off as one of the older girls rode you." Mikoto continued to tease his balls with one has and her other moved down to rub over his chest. Naruto let her push him down onto his back as his eyes were drawn to the slow sensual movement of her lips.

"At sixteen I lost my maiden-hood to Fukagu's father. His cock splitting me open and breaking the seal as was his right as clan head, and as will be your right with our daughters." After this Mikoto's lips stopped moving as she leaned over on top of him and looked down at him with misty eyes. "You are so handsome my lord. You are so much like your mother and father; I wish I could have given my maidenhood to you." She said before laying down to kiss him. Naruto wrapped his arms around her small frame and pulled her down on top of him. The two kissed for a moment, all thoughts sucked away as their lips met. Naruto contented himself with running his hand though her long black hair. Naruto smiled up at the beautiful raven-haired woman as he realized why such a strong kunoichi would present herself like she had. Even though she had appeared demur and weak, she was the one who was in total control at the moment and the one who had been leading in their lovemaking.

"Ohh yes hold me tight my lord, your arms are so strong, it's so nice to feel them wrap around me." Mikoto cooed into Naruto's ear as she gently rubbed her breasts over his chest. But unlike when she had said the same thing to fugaku or his father she actually found herself meaning it as Naruto's hands roamed over the back of her kimono. Naruto laid on his back enjoying the attention as his own personal geisha rubbed her breasts over his chest and planted butterfly kisses on his face and neck with her petal soft lips.

"Take off your kimono Mikoto. I want to see all of you as you suck my cock." Naruto commanded trying to take back some control of the action. Mikoto just smiled and slowly sat up allowing the kimono to fall off her shoulders as she did. Mikoto gave him a good look at her body as she took her time memorizing the sight of Naruto below her. She purred as she ran her hands down his hard chest until she came to the large cock that was pressing against her cunt.

"Ohh it's so big." She said quietly as if it was a secret just between them. Leaning down she pressed her face close to it and inhaled deeply. "And the smell is so strong, so manly." She said stroking Naruto's ego. But she found herself meaning every word as she found herself more and more aroused by the large foot long pole in front of her. Instead of taking it instantly she started to tease, him by running her finger over the slit as she gently blew on the head. Mikoto continued to tease the head of his cock as she kissed her way down his cock, her hot mouth sucking on the throbbing organ as she worked her way down.

Naruto's mind filled with images of taking Mikoto's head in his hands and forcing her down on his cock as she continued to tease him to the edge with her mouth and hands. "My lord seems to be growing impatient." Mikoto said as if sensing his thoughts. "Would my lord like me to stop teasing him and let him cum?" She asked with a foxy grin, which got an emphatic yes from Naruto.

"Ohh god yes, that feels so good bitch." Naruto grunted as Mikoto quickly took his length into her mouth. "Mhmm yes suck on my cock. You're an Uzumaki whore aren't you. You love being used by my clan don't you?" Naruto said as she his frustration at her teasing ministrations continued. Grabbing her hair Naruto started to press down and force more and more of his cock into her mouth. Mikoto hummed in pleasure as her master started thrusting into her face, his cock stretching her tight throat.

"I wish Sauske could be here to see what a whore his mother is and listen as you beg me to cum in you." He said pressing her head all the way down on his cock. He was amazed that she hadn't started to choke yet, but instead she just kept sucking on his cock and moaning against it. "That's right whore moan against my cock. Show me what a cock loving whore you are."

Mikoto continued to suck forcefully on his cock as he started to jackhammer into her face. She had wondered how long she could tease and push him before he broke. And now she knew and now her mouth and throat were being used as Naurto's personal cum dumpster as Naruto pulled her head down on his cock and shot rope after rope of cum into her mouth and throat.

"I'm sorry Mikoto I kind of snapped. I'm sorry if I went too far." Naruto panted after a few moments. Mikoto just kneeled there slowly licking the last dribbles of cum around her lips before leaning down to kiss him gently on the mouth.

"You are my Lord, you can use my body however it pleases you. And you are right I am a whore when it comes to your family, I loved the taste of your mothers cunt and the feel of your fathers cock. And if you still have some pent up anger at my former son then feel free to take it out on me."

"No its not Mikoto." Naruto said rolling over on top of her and running a hand though her long black hair. "Yes I still have some anger at teme and yes the idea of humiliating him by fucking you like a common street whore and filling you with my seed makes me feel really good." In fact it was making him feel great but that was a side he was going to have to stamp down so as not to hurt Mikoto. "But you don't deserve to be treated like that. You are so beautiful, loving, and strong. You're my beautiful little geisha and I should treat you like you deserve to be treated."

"Tell me what you would want to do to me" Mikoto knew that sometimes the best way to get past something was for the person to talk about it. In addition, she knew that the child she loved was dead, that the one who had hurt her Lord was not the same one she raised. Therefore, if it helped her Lord to talk about it then she would. "Tell me what you would do to me; tell me what you would say."

"Really?" Naruto asked leaning down to stare into her eyes? "I would want you to put on your clan uniform and crawls across the room to me and beg to suck my cock. I would want you to kiss it and praise it and tell me how much you want me to fuck you." Mikoto listened to Naruto talk, her pussy getting wetter and wetter the whole time reminding her that she hadn't had a release yet. "Then after you are done begging me to let you suck my cock I would flip you over on the bed and rape that pussy of yours. IT wouldn't be love or sex it would just be me ripping apart your cunt as you begged me to cum in you and get you pregnant. Then after I was done with all of your holes I would want you to look at yourself in the mirror and see all the cum dripping out of you." Naruto growled causing Mikoto to inestimably arch her back and present her neck and breasts to him.

Naruto's sharp teeth had barely touched her neck before she came, her body shaking as his fangs scrapped over her flesh. Naruto continued to suck at her neck as his hands attacked her large breasts. Soft and firm, they looked perfect standing on her chest and Naurto's hands easily grabbed hold and started to fondle them as his tongue wormed its way into her mouth. Mikoto continued to cum over and over as his hands and mouth explored her body.

After a few minutes Naruto stopped to let Mikoto catch her breath. Smiling up at him Mikoto eased herself up against the wall behind her and slowly spread herself letting Naruto see how wet she was. "I'm such a bad aunt for letting my nephew stick his long hard cock in me and get pregnant with his kid."

"And I'm such a bad nephew for wanting to fuck my beautiful aunt and turn her into one of my breeders." Naruto said after moving up between her legs and positing his cock at her entrance.

Mikoto reached out and started to rub her hands over his chest and shoulders as he held himself against the wall. "God, so hard and strong. Use that hard body of yours to hold me up against he wall as you fuck me with that big long cock of yours."

"Ahh ahh yes more Naruto-kun more. Fuck me, ravish me, do whatever you want to my body but please just keep fucking me with your cock." She pleaded as he slammed into her. Mikoto inhaled loving the smell of Naruto's body as he thrust into her, her ears and eyes feasting on the sights as he let out deep grunts and flexed his muscles every time he thrust into her.

"Ughh you are so fucking tight. They really did teach you how to be a good fuck toy didn't they slut." Naruto felt Mikoto's cunt clamp down on his cock as he thrust into her. Mikoto moaned against his chest where it was pressing against her as he continued to fuck her. "Yes moan for me slut, tell me how much you like getting fucked by my cock. You love this don't you whore, getting your tight cunt split open by my cock as I fuck you." Naruto took one hand off the wall and placed it on her neck making her look up at him. " You still have your sharingan activated, good, because I want you remember this." He said leaning down to kiss her.

After a few more thrusts Naruto finally came, filling Mikoto's cunt with his cum until it started to drip out around his shaft. Sitting back Naruto instantly found Mikoto on his lap with one arm wrapped around his neck as the other rubbed his chest. "That was so good my lord." She said laying her head against his shoulder.

Naruto ran his hand down her side as he hugged her close to him. He loved how she felt in his arms, like a small porcelain doll that would break if he squeezed too hard. He smiled as her loving eyes looked up at him. Leaning down he gave her another gentle kiss enjoying the taste of her lips as they slid across his.

"I'm sorry I did it again, I got carried away. I wanted the first time to be slow and sensual and loving but instead I just ended up fucking you like a whore." He said frowning. Mikoto smiled up at him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Its ok my lord, as I said earlier I am your geisha, you can do whatever you want to me. And if I ever want it to be strictly slow and sensual or hard and rough I won't hesitate to tell you." Mikoto said flashing him a sly smile.

"Good because your pleasure and happiness is important to me. I don't want to be the only one enjoying myself." He said before going back to holding her in his arms. "Mikoto-chan do you think you could maybe teach what you know to a few of the other girls?" Naruto asked after a second as his mind pictured Hinata and Ayame in kimonos feeding him ramen. Mikoto ran a hand over his jaw as she snuggled up further in his lap.

"I plan on teaching all of your wives and daughters how to please their lord," She whispered before biting his ear and sucking on it.

When Kushina came into the room, she found Mikoto sitting in Naurto's lap as he held her legs up and thrust into her ass. Kushina watched the two until Naruto came, his cum gushing out of the older woman's ass as he filled her up to the brim.

"Think you my lord; I love the feeling of hot cum in my ass." Mikoto said before seeing Kushina watching them. Smiling at her lover she reached down, ran her finger around her ass scooping up some of the errant cum, brought it to her lips, and sucked it off. Spreading her legs Mikoto reached down again to play with her ass before drawing a line with her finger up to her pussy.

"Come over here Kushina." Naruto said as he watched Kushina shift her weight and bite her lip as she watched Mikoto tease her ass. "I want you to show me how good of a mommy slut you are." He said once she had come over to their side of the room. "I want to watch you get down on your hands and knees and lick the cum out of Mikoto's ass."

Mikoto yelled as Kushina's tongue hungrily entered her ass to lick at all the cum deposited inside. The three continued to kiss and lick and play for the next few hours until finally sub coming to exhaustion and falling asleep on the bed.

As Naruto woke up, he felt a soft pair of hands sliding down his legs to play with his shaft as another pair wrapped around his chest to rub over him. Feeling the soft kisses being planted on his shoulder he started to come more awake. Naruto grunted as he tired to move his arms, struggling he felt the arms around him tighten and pull him back against the soft chest of whoever was holding him. Coming fully awake Naruto attempted to open his eyes only to find that who ever was doing it had placed something over them too.

"Looks like little Naru-chan is coming awake. And it looks like he has a big present ready for his mommy." Kushina said stroking the large shaft that now filled her hand. Naruto bucked and struggled in Mikoto's grip until he felt Kushina take him into her mouth and suck on his cock.

"Does my little boy like that?" Kushina giggled as she left a trail of saliva leading form the head of his cock to her lips. "Does he enjoy having his dirty little mommy suck his cock." Naruto's answer was cut off as he felt Mikoto's lips on his and her tongue invading his mouth. Naruto sat in Mikoto's lap, hostage to the two women as they took turns using their mouths and hands to bring him pleasure. Naruto was actually enjoying being tied up and blindfolded as the two women pleasured him until Mikoto whispered in his ear.

"My lord, I know your mother and I know that she loves being dominated after being the dominate one. So now that she has had some time to be in charge I think it would make her really happy if you were to break free and punish us for tying you up." Mikoto said, part of her training was in knowing what her husband or any other partners were desiring, whether it was something as simple as more sake or something like a change in position. Letting go of his hands Mikoto watched the smile grow on his face.

Kushina did not notice the three puffs of smoke behind her as she swallowed Naruto's cock. Or the fact that he had removed his headband that had been covering his eyes. Just as she was done stuffing all of his cock down her throat she felt a hand grab ahold of her hair and pull her backwards. Mikoto's hand quickly replaced Kushina's mouth as they watched her get drug into the middle of the room by her hair.

Kushina's mouth was open in a sultry moan as she felt one of the clones pull on her hair forcing her to look up at them. "Ohh what ever will I do against three big strong ninja." Kushina said moving her legs apart letting them get a good look at her wet snatch. "Are you three going to use those big tasty cocks to rape my poor defenseless pussy? Are you going to punish your bad mommy with those huge fucking cocks of yours?" She said practically drooling at the sight of the shafts next to her face.

She moaned as a loud slap filled the room, her cheek reddening from the smack to her cheek. Kushina stared up at the lead clone with lust-filled eyes as he slapped her again causing another loud lewd moan to escape her lips. The clone continued to do that for a half a minute before grabbing her hair and yanking it back making her cum slightly, the juices wetting the inside of her legs.

"I think first we're going to start with those huge slutty tits of yours and that dirty mouth." The lead clone said. Without needing to be told Kushina reached up and started to stroke the two clones beside her. The third clone grabbed onto her tits, marveling at the amount of soft tit-flesh that overflowed his hand. Placing his cock between the huge mounds of flesh he pressed them together and started to thrust hard.

"Yes fuck my titties baby, fuck your mommies big slutty tits. Ohh god your cock feels so good baby." Kushina said urging the clone on as his cock slid in-between her huge tits.

"That's right bitch suck our cocks. God you're a pro at this. How do you like having a real dick down your throat. We're going to rape your throat with these cocks bitch, stuff them down that pretty mouth of yours till you're gagging on our cocks." One of the clones said as she took turns taking each in her mouth and sucking him off. The lead clone had a tight almost painful grip on her breasts as he pounded them with his hips, his cock sawing back and forth between her soft tits.

Over on the other side of the room Mikoto was laying happily on the bed, her sharingan going as she watched her masters clones pull out and spray their cum all over her face and hair. The third clone also grunted and came, his load squirting out from between her large breasts and coating her chin and neck. "Ohh yes my lord." She cooed as Naruto gently sawed his cock in and out of her pussy. Reaching down Naruto ran his hands over her shoulders and back, loving the feel of her soft delicate form under him as he fucked her. Mikoto closed her eyes as Naruto continued to rock in and out of her, his ministrations sending her into a pleasant fog.

The pleasant fog was broken as she felt a hand on her head. Opening her eyes, she was met with the large cock of one of the clones. Smiling she opened her mouth and allowed the clone to press her head down over his cock. Mikoto made loud slurping noises as the clone slowly pushed her head further down onto the cock. Mikoto was quickly finding herself becoming addicted to the smell and taste of her masters cock.

As the clone pulled out Mikoto turned over and pulled the real Naruto down on top of her. "Aren't you going to punish me my lord?" She asked as she pulled his face in for a kiss. Naruto groaned as he felt her long legs wrap around his hips, pulling him closer to her body

"No, I'm going to make love to you." He said nuzzling his face into her neck and sucking on her skin. However, when he thought about it making love meant many different things when it came to each of his pets. For Kushina and Tenten it means pain and control while for Hinata or Sakura it was a slow sensual and fun experience, and for Ino it was a wild ride. As she felt his large cock enter her again Mikoto moaned and laid her head back allowing it to dangle off the edge. The clone placed his hands on either side of her cheeks and held her as he slowly started to thrust into her, his large cock making her throat bulge.

Mikoto lay there as Naruto and the clone slowly filled her with their cocks as she listened to her mistress scream as the two clone's ravenged her pussy. With her legs still wrapped around Naruto, she started to move her hips as she felt him grow closer to the edge. It was actually the clone who came first, his hard cock shooting a seemingly endless stream of cum and coating her throat and mouth with the sticky liquid.

As the clone disappeared in a puff of smoke Mikoto was able to see Kushina kneeling in the center of the floor. Her large red nipples even redder where they had apparently been pinched and twisted, her entire face and chest was covered in cum.

"Cum on me baby, ohh yes cum on your dirty mommy." Kushina said rubbing her hands over her body. "Ohh yes cum in me baby, cum in mommies dirty pussy. Ohh yeah cum all over my slutty tits." She cried as she rubbed her cum coated fingers over her tits and pussy. "Yes, I'm coming for you baby." She cried and spread her legs letting her juices gush out onto the floor. Kushina was not done though, she lifted her two huge breasts up and slowly started to lick the cum off them, her eyes locked with the final clone who was stroking himself off. The clone watched as her tongue slowly trailed over her large breasts as she licked up the cum.

"You like being fucked by a real dick don't you slut." The clone said as she grabbed her hair and forced her on to her back. "Tell me how much you love my cock while I fuck you slut." The clone slammed himself into her. Kushina bucked as the large cock pressed up against the inside of her already full womb.

I love it. I love having your big cock inside of me. Pleas just keep fucking me." She said panting as he rocked in and out of her. "I can feel it inside me, pressing up against my womb. Keep fucking me baby. Ohh you're so much better at this that your father. He never made me moan like you do, never made me cum like you do." She panted as she was drawn closer and closer to orgasm. "Ohh yes use my pussy baby, claim it. Its yours, it's totally yours baby" She said before laying back and Cumming all over his cock. The clone grunted and finally came, his cum seeping out of her pussy when he dispersed.

Naruto sped up his thrusting as the memories of what the clones had done to Kushina entered his mind. Looking up from watching Mikoto's beautiful body moving under him he watched as Kushina crawled over to the bed and leaving a trail of cum behind her as she crawled. Kushina crawled right up to Mikoto, their cum covered tongues meeting as they started to make out. Seeing this was too much for Naruto to resist and he soon found himself cumming again, filling Mikoto's womb with his cum. panting from the exertion of him and his clones he laid back on the bed as the two women made out. Closing his eyes Naruto drifted off to sleep, exhausted and totally satisfied.


	22. Omake: A Day in the Life

Chapter 22

AN: This chapter is an Omake showing what has been happening with some of the other clones and girls over the past few days.

Ayame: The clone walked towards the dining room wondering what Ayame had planned for him. She had left a card in her room with a silver desert spoon sitting next to it. Opening the large door Naruto smiled as he saw what was laying on the table, or in this case whom. Naruto finally knew when she meant by the message when she said she hoped he liked the dessert she fixed.

Ayame lay spread out on the table smiling at him as one finger came up to wipe some of the chocolate off of her chin and lick it from her fingers. Naruto licked his lips as he saw the bikini of whipped cream covering her private areas along with the lines of chocolate syrup covering her stomach and limbs.

"Look how much you've made me cream myself just thinking about you Naruto-kun" Ayame teased and dipped her fingers into the cream covering her pussy. Naruto watched as she moaned and spread her legs even more letting him see all of her cream covered pussy. Moaning loaded her dug her fingers in and brought them back out with a large glob of whipped cream on her fingers.

Before she could bring it to her mouth Naruto crossed the room and grabbed her wrist. "I thought you said this was my dessert Ayame-chan?" He smiled before leaning down to slowly lick the cream from her fingers. Ayame moaned for real this time as she felt his tongue slide over her fingers making sure to get up all of her juices along with the cream. Still holding on to her wrist Naruto leaned down and kissed her chocolate covered lips. Ayame quickly returned the kiss, her arms wrapping around his neck to pull him down on top of her where she could whisper into his ears.

"Eat me Naruto, devour me like one of your bowls of ramen. I've been down here for ten minutes dreaming of having your hot white cream inside of me while your teeth rake over my skin" Ayame yelped in surprise as Naruto went straight to work, his tongue running out to lick at the pool of chocolate syrup on her neck.

"Mmm what a delicious dessert." Naruto hummed as he followed a line of syrup down her neck to her chest. Ayame let out a loud giggle when instead of taking his time Naruto dove into the cream covering her breasts. When he raised his head his face was covered in the cream from ear to ear.

"Come here and let your big sister clean you up Naruto-kun" Ayame said holding out her arms. Once he was in reach she pulled him down on top of her and started to lick the cream off of him before pulling back and letting him see her mouth full of the whipped cream. Naruto groaned as she made a show of swirling her tongue around in her mouth, spreading the cream all over her lips before slowly swallowing it, his eyes going to her chocolate smeared neck as he watched her swallow.

As Ayame started to lick the rest of it off Naruto turned his head and kissed her, his tongue fighting hers for the whipped cream. Reaching down Ayame grabbed Naruto's shirt and ripped it in two revealing his toned chest to her hands. Naruto groaned into her mouth as he felt her soft hands on his chest. Once Ayame was satisfied that all the whipped cream was off of his face she grinned up at him. "Don't you want to finish the rest of your dessert?"

Without needing to be asked twice Naruto moved down her body. Ayame was surprised when he didn't go straight for her breasts since Naruto was such a breast guy. Instead he moved down to her very ticklish feet and started to kiss them, his tongue licking the chocolate lines that covered them. Ayame laughed and tried to move her legs away only for him to hold her still as he licked the tops of them and moved up to her ankles. As he worked his way up her legs Ayame started to tease her own breasts with her fingers, the feeling of her fingers on her nipples as Naruto licked his way up the inside of her legs caused her to grow wetter the nearer he got to her cunt.

"Ohh yes, my pussy is so full of cream for you. Eat me out Naruto-kun. Clean all of the cream out of your sisters dirty pussy." She cried as he licked at the cream around her legs. Moving down from her belly button Naruto started to kiss her cream covered skin before running his tongue over her wet cunt. He was surprised at how good the cream tasted as it mixed with her juices. Growling hungrily Naruto pressed his face in and started to lick the inside of her cunt, gobbling up the sweet cream as it dripped out. "Ohh god your really going to make me cream myself Naruto-kun." Ayame said happily as she felt her body jerk a bit in pleasure as his teeth gently bit into her lower lips. "Oh im Cuming Naruto, eat up all of my sweet cream."

Ayame panted as her body came down from its orgasm. By the time she opened her eyes she saw Naruto standing at the end of the table, his pants fallen to the ground revealing his large cock. "Ohh are you're going to fuck your big sister Naruto-kun. Are you going to fuck my dirty cream filled pussy with that big huge cock?" she asked spreading her legs slightly so he could get in-between them more easily.

Grabbing her hips Naruto pulled her to the edge of the table and quickly thrust in, sheathing himself inside of her warm, wet cunt. The two seemed to groan happily in unison as Ayame's hips raised to meet Naruto's thrusts. Naruto felt like he could feel some of the cream still inside of her as he thrust in. Naruto continued to thrust into her loving how her tight walls seemed to squeeze his cock hungrily. IT wasn't long before he felt himself come close to the edge and finally cum.

Ayame watched as Naruto pulled out of her cunt, his cock still rock hard and now coated with a mixture of the whipped cream and her juices. Smiling at her Naruto walked up to where her head was and reached for the chocolate bottle. Ayame licked her lips in anticipation as she watched him drizzle the chocolate over the whipped cream on his shaft. Placing his hand behind her head Naruto gently guided her mouth to his cock. Ayame slowly started to lick the end of the shaft before moving to lick the chocolate dripping off the sides of it. Naruto watched as she licked back up the side of it and took it in her mouth sucking all of the chocolate and cream off of it before letting it plop out of her mouth. "I want more of your hot cream in my pussy Naruto-kun. Get you big sister pregnant with that big cock of yours." She said as he crawled up on the table and straddled her.

Ino: "I cant believe you brought me out here" Ino admonished, using her hand to cover her smile.

"We've already been over this Ino-chan. I think you are one of the most beautiful women in the world." Naruto said grabbing ahold of the hand she was using to cover her mouth. "And I wanted to bring you out here tonight to show you off. So why don't we go dance and I can show the village how lucky I am." Naruto joked causing Ino to smile. She had found out that Naruto didn't much care for dancing, and as great a fighter he was that those skills didn't necessarily follow onto the dance floor. But he also knew that it was one of her favorite things to do, so it made him bringing her out tonight all the sweeter.

The two eventually made it out onto the dance floor where Ino gave off a show in her small tight dress for not just Naruto but the entire dance floor. She knew that seeing all of those guys looking at her would turn him on and that he would defiantly punish her when they got home for being so slutty.

"You know all those guys are staring at you. Watching as those huge breasts of yours sway back and forth and that sweet ass of yours." Naruto said placing a hand on her hip and holding her close to him as she ground her ass into his pelvis. His other hand was coming dangerously close to rubbing her breasts as she swayed against him.

"And they all know what you're getting tonight baby. They know that you get to go home and pound my big fat ass all night long." She said wrapping an arm around his neck and leaning back to into him to kiss him.

Naruto moved his hand up her thigh, pushing her short dress up and exposing the bottom oh her ass. Ino slid up and down against him even faster, his cock pressing against her ass as his hand finally slid up to grope at her breast. Ino grew even wetter as he played with her in the middle of the dance floor. The fact that anyone who payed attention would be able to see them sending her into a mini orgasam. "You know that's what you want baby. I can't wait to take you home and peel that dress off of you. OR maybe I should just take you out into the alley and fuck you up against the wall." Naruto growled as he started to kiss at her neck.

Ino eeped and she felt his lips on her neck and instantly became aware at the pressure of her bladder against her pregnant stomach. "I've got to go to the bathroom lover. Don't let any of these bimbo's steal you away while im gone." Ino said in her most sultry voice before reaching back to give his cock a squeeze though his pants and rushing off to the ladies' room.

Ino quickly ran into the stall and slamed it shut. "Darn it, close already" she hissed as it swung back open. Sighing she closed it again and noticed that the lock was missing. "Ughh crap, well I guess since I'm the only one in here it won't be too bad." She said as the desire to pee won out and she decided to risk it. Lifting her dress she sat down on the commode her cunt already wet and dripping from where her dance had turned her on. 'God, I could feel his cock though his pants. I wonder if any of those other sluts could see what he is packing. They better not try to come onto him while I'm in here." Ino thought.

Wrapped up in her daydream of what Naruto was sure to do to her after that dance she didn't notice the door to the bathroom open until whoever it was opened the stall door. "Uh I'm in here." Ino said before noticing that instead of another scantily clad club girl it was a tall man with brown hair and bright blue eyes. "Hey what are you doing, this is the girls restroom." She said and began to stand up. Her assent was hampered by the tight dress wrapped around her hips and gave the man time to step fully into the stall and grab her hair with one hand and place a chakra suppressing seal on her with the other.

"I'm doing what you wanted. I saw you out there in that slutty dress, teasing everyone with that ass of yours." The man said holding her head back as he used one hand to unzip his pants. Ino stared in shock as he revealed his large meaty shaft. "I saw you run in here after that little dance of yours. And when I came in what did I find? You waiting with the door unlocked for some guy to come and fuck that pretty little mouth of yours."

Ino tried to cry out and tell him that she hadn't planned any of it but she suddenly found her mouth and throat stuffed with his cock. Ino couldn't believe what was happening. Here she was in a dirty bathroom stall getting her throat raped by some random dude's big meaty cock. Her experience sucking guys off was the only thing that kept her from gagging as the dude stuffed his cock into her mouth and started thrusting.

"Ohh yeah, suck it bitch." The guy said using his hand to move her mouth over his cock as he thrusted. "Look at you sitting in here with your dress up around your waist, just waiting for someone to come by and fill it with their cock. And those slutty tits of yours as well, just waiting to be freed and played with." The man said using his free hand to pull the front of her dress down and slap her tits.

Ino couldn't help but orgasm as she sucked the guy off, his hand sending sharp shocks of pain though her breast as he slapped them around. "That's right moan for me bitch. Ohh god your mouth feels so good. I'm going to cum bitch, drink it all up." The man said holding her head in place as he started to roughly fuck her face. Ino's jaw started to hurt as the guy started to thrust harder and harder before finally moaning and shooting rope after rope of cum down her throat.

Pulling out of Ino's mouth the guy let her catch her breath for a second before pulling her up by her hair. "How'd you like the taste of my cum? I bet its better than the guy's you came in with." The man boasted before shoving Ino against the door. Ino felt the man press his body tight against hers, effectively blocking her from opening the door.

"You're so wet bitch. I knew you were enjoying having my dick in that dirty mouth of yours. Now im going to fuck this big fat ass you have been showing off all evening." The guy as he fingered her soaking cunt. Ino tried not to hold back a moan but her body betrayed her as his fingers dug deep into her core.

"No, no, please" Ino begged as she felt the head of his cock spread her lips.

"Why not bitch, you're already so wet. I can feel your juices dripping onto my cock." The man said before thrusting in hard enough to make the door bounce. Ino let out a loud yell as he sheathed himself inside of her and started to fill her cunt with his cock. His hips driving him to the hilt with each thrust and spreading her tight walls. Reaching around the guy grabbed one of her large swaying breasts and started to fondle it in his hand as he thrust into her.

"Ohh God, Ohh God" Ino said as she felt her walls being spread apart as the man's cock rubbed over every pleasure spot inside of her pussy. She tried to resist as another orgasm ripped through her causing her to arch her back and cum on the man's cock as he sped up his thrusts.

"That's it whore moan for me. I but your boyfriend doesn't fuck you like this does he?" The guy said before finally climaxing, his cock spasaming as he shot rope after rope into her cunt. Pulling out he watched as some of it started to drip out and land on the floor.

"Actually, he does." Said Ino turning around and smiling. Wrapping her arms around the guys neck she pulled herself up to kiss him, one hand running though her hair and causing him to let out a low animalistic growl. Ino closed her eyes and deepened the kiss, her tongue exploring his mouth. Opening her eyes she was met with the same blue eyes she had seen before, but now the guys brown hair was replaced by bright yellow spikes and he had six whisker marks on his face.

"Did you enjoy that princess?" Naruto asked using a finger to tilt her chin up so he could kiss her again.

"Yes, I got to live out two of my favorite fantasist tonight." Ino said. Naruto had told her that he would end up taking her at some point that night while they were out but he hadn't told her when or how. She only knew it was him because of his blue eyes and the seal that he had placed on her. Smiling she leaned up to whisper in his ear. "Though you have already helped me fufill my largest fantasy."

"And what is that princess?" Naruto asked holding her close to him.

"To find true love and get to spend the rest of my life with the man I love the most."

Mebuki: Mebuki hummed to herself as she stood at the counter kneeding some dough for a pie she was getting ready to make. The last few weeks had been heaven for her. Making love to her daughter and her new master seemingly every other day, going to bed at night with the strong warm arms of one of his clones wrapped around her waist.

Mebuki's concentration started to slip as she imagined those strong arms wrapped around her waist, his breath tickling the back of her neck as he held her close to his chest. The feeling of his lips on her shoulder as he kissed her. Mebuki was brought out of her daydream as those same arms she had been dreaming about squeezed her tighter as she was pushed up against the counter.

"Hokage-sama" Mebuki squeaked as she felt him press her up against the counter, a hand going down to move her panties out of the way. She had gotten used to this this to. To being randomly pushed up against the wall or being bent over a piece of furniture only to find her ass of pussy filled with her masters cock. Even though she loved their romantic sessions the thrill of being used as the hokage's masturbation toy excited her.

"It makes me so hard when you call me that. Now be a good little pet and spread those legs for me Mebuki-chan." Naruto commanded pressing the head of his cock against her lower lips.

"Yes Hokage-sama. My cunt is just your personal masturbation toy." She said in excitement as she felt his large cock split her lips and slid inside of her.

"That's right Mebuki-chan. I'm going to use you as my own lovely cock warmer." He said gripping the back of her head and pressing it down against the counter. "Ohh yeah your so tight Mebuki-chan. You like it when I take you like this don't you." Naruto said and spead up his thrusts. Naruto placed his other hand on her hip as he slid in and out of her hot tunnel. Naruto continued to speed up his thrusts, enjoying the way her cunt tightened around his cock as she slid into her.

Sakura and Kushina: Kushina threaded her fingers through Sakura's hair and pulled the young girl down onto the bed with her. The two fell into a passionate embrace ontop of the bed, Sakura's perky pink nipples brushing over Kushina's dusky red nipples as they kissed each other.

"Should I call you mother of mistress, Kushina-sama?" Sakura asked as she leaned down to kiss the beautiful red haired woman. Kushina moaned as she felt Sakura's strong hands start to play with her large breasts. Wrapping one of her long thick legs around Sakura's hips she pulled the girls body closer.

"I think I like how Kushina-Sama sounds. Ohh yes please right there. Oh I can already tell why my son loves you so much." Kushina said running her tongue into Sakura's mouth. Kushina started to thrust her hips, grinding herself against Sakura's wet core as she deepened the kiss.

Sakura was in love with Kushina's soft red lips, her thumb coming up for a second to brush over them on the way to winding though her long hair. Smiling Sakura leaned down and pressed her lips tighter against Kushina's, her tongue coming out to explore the older woman's mouth.

After a moment Sakura broke from the kiss and took on of Kushina's large dusky nipples in her mouth. Kushina arched her back as Sakura sucked the nipple into her mouth, her strong hands playing with Kushina's tits. Kushina let out a low groan and sped up her thrusts, grinding herself against the younger woman's cunt faster and faster.

Sakura let the large breast fall out of her mouth and bounce back into place as she arched her back and moaned. "Ohh I'm going to cum." She shouted and sped up her thrusts. The two women wrapped their arms around each other as they reached their climax, their lips pressed together as they came, covering their hips and the bed in their juices.

"That was wonderful Sakura-chan. I can't wait until we get the chance for my son to join us." Kushina said kissing the pinketts forehead. Looking down at Sakura however she saw the young girl frowning. "What's wrong Sakura-chan?" She asked hugging the girl close to her side.

"I..I don't deserve Naruto" Sakura said and started to cry against Kushina's chest.

"And why is that honey?" Kushina asked wondering if this was a bout of pregnancy induced emotions or what.

"When..When we were younger I used to get really mad at Naruto and call him a baka and hit him whenever he did something stupid. I was so mean to him Kushina-sama. I don't deserve his love." Sakura said bawling only for Kushina to laugh out loud shaking the bed. "Wha..why are you laughing?" She sniffled.

Kushina reached down and used the blanket they were on to wipe away Sakura's tears as she consoled her. "You have nothing to worry about honey. Do you want to know a secret? I did the same thing with Naruto's father when we were young." She said making Sakura smile a little bit.

"So..so you're not mad at me?" She asked quietly.

"No honey, in fact I am glad. I told Naruto to find someone just like his mom to marry. Someone strong and smart with beautiful hair who would stand up to him and not let her run all over him. That's you baby and I couldn't be happier at his decision." Kushina said kissing Sakura. The two laid there for a minute or two before Sakura got up the courage to ask a question that had been weighing on her and Ino's mind since Kushina had returned.

"Kushina-sama. Ino and I were wondering. How..erm..How does Naruto stack up in comparison to. Well to his father?" Sakura asked finally being able to spit it all out. Kushina rolled over and pulled Sakura close. Her voice a whisper like two girls sharing a secret.

"Are you wanting to know which one is bigger? Which one is the better lover? Whose cock I would rather have inside of me making me moan?" She asked huskily.

"Yes." Squeaked Sakura.

"Naruto." She said and smiled causing them both to break out into giggles.

Tenten: Tenten tried to hold in a eek as she felt a hand palm her large breast though her dress. Before she could react the hand disappeared. Tenten didn't even try to turn around and look for the offender. Instead she just gave an amused sigh and tried to get back to her shopping. Halfway through their trip to the large shopping mall in the newly rebuilt sector of the city Naruto had gotten bored and decided to tease her. So now she had an invisible set of hands groping her as she shopped.

Bending over to look at a pair of shoes she felt the back of her Chinese style dress lifted up and a hand snake in under it. Her hand froze midway to the shoe and she had to bite her lip to keep from making a sound as she felt two fingers dip into her cunt.

"Na..Naruto-sama" she squeaked quietly as she felt the fingers spread her lips and smear her juices up and around her asshole. She tried to hold in another moan as she thought about how naughty it was, getting fingered in the middle of the store with no one the wiser. Heck Naruto could probably fuck her right there and no one would notice due to his wind jutsu he was using to bend the light.

Just as it seemed like he was going to tease her ass again the hand disappeared. Tenten let out a loud breath and allowed herself to slowly stand up. Turning around Tenten quickly moved toward the checkout line hoping to be given a chance to cool off for a minute. Finding herself surrounded by people Tenten relaxed for a minute only to once again feel Naruto's hands on her body.

Looking down she could see the indentations of her basketball shaped breasts where his hands were squeezing and massaging her breasts. A blush covered her face as Naruto's hands continued to roughly molest her breasts. Tenten's breath quicken as she felt one hand move down to the bare skin below her dress and move up under the slit on the side.

'No he wouldn't? Not in the middle of all of these people.' She questioned as his other hand slid under her long dress and started to play with her pussy. She wondered how she would look standing there. Moaning as her juices leaked onto the floor below her. Tenten felt the fingers reach into her and start to explore, the experienced digits rubbing over her walls causing her legs to go weak.

"I could fuck you right here and no one would be the wiser" A disembodied voice whispered in her ear. "I could stuff that delicious fat ass of yours with my cock and no one would notice a thing." The voice said again and Tenten felt a familiar rod pressing up against her ass cheeks. Naruto continued to molest her breasts and pussy as he whispered to her. "I wanted to fuck you when you were looking at those shoes. I wonder what people would have thought seeing you with your legs spread out and your pussy dripping on the floor." He said pressing her cock against her ass and making her moan.

She got an odd look from one man and had to bite her lip as she felt the head of Naruto's cock press up against her tight sphincter. The man turned away and didn't seem to notice how her breasts were swaying in her Chinese dress as she stood there. Naruto continued to play with her breasts, picking them up and watching in pleasure as they bounced. Grabbing one of her large breasts he started to squeeze causing a deep impression to form on her breast and a small moan to slip from her mouth.

Tenten's face flashed red with embarrassment as the sound slipped out of her mouth, her eyes darting around to see if anyone had noticed. Thankfully no one else seemed to be paying attention to her. Before Naruto could find some new way to tease her Tenten was called up to the cashier to pay for her clothes and shoes. Tenten sighed and placed her hands on the counter sure that Naruto would let her rest now.

"Ohh these are some nice shoes. I didn't know they were on sale." The cashier said trying to make small talk.

"Yeah" Tenten said trying to keep her voice from rising as she felt Naruto behind her again. His thick cock pressing up against the back of her dress. "They. They were a really..really good deal."

"Are you ok?" the cashier asked looking at Tenten who was gripping the counter hard enough to leave marks. Tenten was biting her lip trying no to moan as she Naruto's cock rock in and out of her ass.

"Yeah, just a little tired." Tenten managed to squeeze out as she felt one of Naruto's hands on the inside of her leg. Tenten felt like she was going to die or explode if Naruto kept it up, especially when one of his hands started to play with her breasts. Her face reddened as she realized that she was standing there getting her breasts and pussy played with while she was trying to pay for her clothes.

"Here you go mam i hope you enjoy the rest of the day." The cashier said and noticed the way Tenten seemed to shake as she reached out for her receipt before jerking hard and grabbing the paper. Tenten blushed hard and quickly fled from the store hoping no one was able to see the juices leaking down her legs or notice the damp spot on the floor where she had been standing.

Sitting down on a park bench Tenten took a deep breath and started to calm herself down. After a second she felt Naruto's arms wrap around her and pull her into his chest. "What a dirty little tool. I wonder what everyone would think if they knew you came in the checkout line." He teased before moving down to kiss her. Tenten felt her whole body melt into the kiss as Naruto held her gently in his arms. Leaning back from the kiss Naruto shot a foxy smile at her before kissing her again. "But I'm not done with you yet my precious little tool. How about we go watch a movie?" He asked

"Sure i would love to watch a movie with you master." Tenten said in delight. It had been a while since she had time to go see a movie and the fact that she would be spending it with just the two of them made it better. "Why don't i make a shadow clone to take the clothes home so we don't have to worry about it." She said before creating the hand sign.

"You learned the Kage Bushin?" Naruto asked in shock.

"Yep" Tenten said smiling at him as the clone took the bags from her and left. "Naruko has been teaching all of us how to do it. Ino used the excuse that we should all know our clans main jutsu but i think she was just really wanting to learn it so we could have more fun with you." Tenten said placing a kiss on Naruto's surprised face.

After recovering from his surprise Naruto escorted Tenten to the movie theater near the mall. Tenten was surprised and a little suspicious at how much of a perfect gentleman Naruto was being after what he had done in the store. The two of them took their time on the way to the theater, talking and laughing and just enjoying being out with each other. Finally, they found their way to the theater and loaded down with food and drink.

"No not there. Let's go set in the back." Naruto said guiding Tenten towards the back of the theater. Sitting down in the back row Tenten noticed how dark it was where they were sitting. Moving up the dividing armrest Tenten scooted over and leaned again Naruto as the movie started.

Tenten spent the next thirty minutes enjoying her popcorn and the way Naruto's arm was wrapped around her back as they enjoyed the movie. "You look so cute curled up against me my little tool." Naruto said in a loving voice and grabbed one of her hands. Tenten smiled slightly when she felt his hand cover hers and thought it was romantic that he wanted to hold hands with her. But then she felt her hand moved over something warm and hard and her smile changed into a playful smirk.

Tenten looked down and could barely make out Naruto's cock sticking up free from the zipper of his pants. "Stroke it for me pet. You got to cum in the store, i think it's only fair that you make me cum now." Naruto said in a quiet voice. Tenten giggled as she realized that this was why he wanted to go to the movies. Tenten let him place her hand on his cock then she started to slowly stroke his cock. She smiled as she stroked him off, taking pride in the look of pleasure that was covering Naruto's face. She had been able to spend all day with just the two of them as well as getting to play out one of her fantasy's in the shopping center. And Naruto was going to fulfill her second one.

Tenten looked around as she stroked Naruto off and could see that the few people who were in the theater were more interested in the action scene that was on the screen. Tenten looked back to Naruto's cock and slowly pumped her hand up and down the shaft loving how large it felt in her hands. Hearing Naruto's pleased grunt she started to speed up.

"Ohh that's so good Tenten-chan. But i want to cum in you delicious pussy." Naruto said though gritted teeth as he held in his desire to shoot his seed into Tenten's hand. Tenten smiled and quietly stood up, her hands lifting the hem of her Chinese style dress.

"Ohh yeah, sit down slowly baby and just lean back into me." Naruto said as Tenten guided his shaft between her lips. Tenten leaned back and tried to fix her dress in the front. Even though it was still ridden up a bit she didn't think anyone would be able to see. "Ohh god that feels so good baby. Just set like that baby, no one will be able to tell what a dirty little slut you are sitting here with my cock in your wet cunt." Naruto said groaning as Tenten got comfortable.

Tenten moaned as she leaned back loving the constant feel of being stuffed by her lover. Slowly though she started to bounce up and down on his hips. Naruto grunted and started to thrust up into her, his grunts sounding like loud explosions where his mouth was next to her ear. "That's right ride my cock. Right here where anyone could see you." Naruto grunted and started to thrust into her with more haste. He had been constantly hard ever since teasing her ass in the store and was really close to Cumming.

Not being able to hold it any more Naruto grunted loudly and slammed his cock into Tenten's pussy and came, emptying himself inside of her. Tenten Couldn't stop it and let out a loud scream of ecstasy as Naruto's cock pounded into her and filled her with his cum. Looking around quickly she was able to see that no one was paying attention to them, the large explosion on screen covering her own screams of pleasure as Naruto kept slamming his cock into her cunt.

Naruto grunted again and came a second time, his cum leaking out of Tenten's pussy as her own body shook form an orgasm and her juices mixed with his. Instead of getting off of him Tenten just laid back against his chest and allowed his hands to roam her body as he slowly kissed her.

"I love you Tenten. Thank you for being with me today." Naruto said quietly between a long kiss.

"I love you to master. Thank you for allowing me to live out my fantasy with you." She said and kissed him back. Tenten continued to set here with Naruto's cock stuffed in her hand his hands roaming her body as they kissed, the movie and other patrons quickly forgotten.

Misaki: "You look so good on your knees slut. Now why don't you spread those cheeks of yours and let everyone see that large ass of yours" Naruto said filming Misaki with one of the new camera's Kushina and Shiori had bought so they could make their own movies. Misaki leaned down against the bed and spread her large golden cheeks letting Naruto film her large gaping asshole and freshly waxed pussy.

Naruto held the camera with one hand as he massaged one of her cheeks with the other. Naruto squeezed her cheeks a couple of times before giving it a large smack causing her to let out a loud moan. Naruto continued to slap her ass as he filmed her, her cheeks turning a nice shade of red before he started to tease his fingers in between her cheeks.

"Look at how much this ass of yours is stretched. You love having big cocks stuffed up your ass don't you slut." Naruto asked letting the camera get a good look at her large distended asshole.

"Yes, i love having my ass filled by big large cocks." She said swaying her hips back and forth for the camera.

"Tell the camera how many cocks you can take up your ass at one time." Naruto said teasing her ass with his finger.

"Mhhm two. It felt so good having those two big thick cocks filling my ass.." She said humming at the memory. She was also getting extremely turned on. She felt so dirty doing this, presenting herself to the camera and talking so lewdly.

"Maybe you can show us again today. But for now why don't you roll over and let us see those large breast of yours." Naruto said zooming out and focusing in on her back and shoulders. Misaki slowly turned over on the bed, her long blond hair masking her breast as she rolled onto her back. Naruto started stoking himself with one hand as he watched her spread her legs letting him get her entire body in one shot.

"Ohh yeah look at those big slutty breasts of yours. Only a whore needs tits that big. Is that what you are Misaki?" Naruto asked zooming in to where only her head and breasts were in the frame.

"Ohh yes I'm just a big bimbo slut who loves to have her breasts played with." She said reaching up to palm her own breasts.

"That's good slut, you do look like a bimbo with those big lips of yours and that thin waist. Touch yourself, let everyone see you play with those large knockers of yours." Naruto said watching as she reached up and started to pinch her own nipples before massaging her breasts.

"That's right, I'm just a bimbo slut who loves having my breasts played with. Don't you want to cover my breasts with all of your hot sticky cum." She purred wrapping her large lips around a nipple and sucking on it. Naruto started to stroke faster but held back not wanting to end their game yet. "Or would you rather cum in my pussy." She asked letting go of one of her breasts and sliding her hand down to tease her pussy. "Look how wet it is. Don't you want to stick your hard cock between these fat wet lips. Hmm use my pussy as your own cum rag as thrust in and out, in and out, over and over making me moan your name."

Misaki arched her back as her hands started to move faster, one mauling her large breast as the other dug into her pussy. "Ohh yes I can feel it right now, so hard. Ohh its so big lover, yes fill me up with your cock, Ohh god, its so good lover, ohh yes punish my pussy with that big cock." She cried out before thrusting her hips up in the air one last time and Cumming, her juices squirting up into the air and hitting the edge of the bed.

Naruto felt like he was ready to burst as he watched her arch up in the air and cum. He wanted to get down on the bed and eat her out and make love to her. But it was Misaki's turn and if she wanted to continue their game then he was happy to continue.

"Did you like my show? Mhmm look how hard your cock is. I bet you would just love to have me wrap these big slutty lips around your cock and suck it wouldn't you?" Misaki asked looking at Naruto.

"Actually I have a better idea." Naruto said and created two Bushin who were quick to kneel on either side of Misaki, their hard cocks resting right next to her face. Misaki licked her lips and let out a pleased purr as she grabbed onto the two large shafts and started to slowly stroke them.

"Look at these two big cocks. I bet you would just love to watch me wrap my hot wet mouth around them and suck on them wouldn't you. Watch as they fuck my throat and cover my breasts and face in their cum?" She said taking the one on the right into her mouth and sucking on it. The clone let out a loud groan of pleasure as she sucked him off, her mouth and tongue wet and warm against his cock. The other clone started to thrust into her hand reminding her of him. "Ohh i haven't forgotten about you lover." Misaki said going back to stroking the first clone before sucking on the second clones cock.

Naruto watched her go back and forth between each cock, sucking and stroking each clone off until they were both thrusting into her mouth in the need to cum. Not being able to stand it any longer Naruto pressed his cock up against her large outer lips and slowly slid into her cunt. Naruto let out a pleased groan as her tight tunnel wrapped around his cock. Naruto started to thrust faster as Misaki started to grind her hips up and down.

"Ohh yes fuck me. I'm just a big bimbo slut who was made to be fucked." She cried as she felt Naruto fully enter her before pulling out and slamming into her again. " YEs, yes, cum on me. cover my slutty body in your cum." She cried as the two clones stroked their selves off and came all over her tits and face. Naruto pulled out as well and came over her stomach.

After he regained his breath Naruto moved the camera up and played it over her cum covered body to her smiling face. Misaki brought a cum covered finger up to her lips and sucked on it cutely as she looked into the camera.

turning off the camera Naruto laid it to the side and grabbed one of the small washcloths he had next to the bed. Misaki couldn't stop smiling at him as he gently cleaned her off. She was amazed at how he could go from treating her like a bimbo slut one second to a princess the next. Satisfied that she was cleaned Naruto bent over and took her in his arms. Misaki moaned in contentment as she felt his lips press gently against hers.

"you are so good to me master." Misaki said "thank you for loving me so much and letting me be myself around you." She said hugging him tight against her.

A few weeks later a due to the machinations of a certain moon eyed princess and her foxlike companion Naruto and Misaki's video made its way to the castle in the land of Spring. A beautifully manicured hand stopped the video and stared it trying to memorize the scene on her screen. Even though she had seen it a dozen times now she was still obsessed with it. Not so much with the woman on the screen, though she did admit she was hot, but with the man above her. Her eyes moved down his strong arms and toned abs to the long hard cock that was gleaming from the woman's juices.

The princess of spring country started touching herself again as she thought of being in that woman's place. She could still remember the last time she had seen Naruto, his bright blue eyes and wild smile causing her to blush as he hugged her up against his strong chest. Even though she had stopped making movies since she took over the country she thought that maybe she would come out of retirement and make one last one.

Tsume And Hana: "I didn't know you new how to cook." Tsume said walking up to the island in the middle of the kitchen. She allowed herself a few seconds to admire his body before pouring herself a glass of wine.

Naruto turned around to thank her but instead found his jaw dropping to the floor. "Tsume-chan your naked." HE said staring at the beautiful woman. Her large breasts hanging heavy but proud on her chest, her large nipples standing out form her half dollar sized areola. He managed to look down from her breasts and saw her beautiful wide hips and the light dusting of dark hair around her mound.

"That way it will be easier for you to take me whenever you choose, my alpha." She said walking over to him and wrapping her arm around her waist. Naruto wrapped his arm around hers and kissed her. Tsume was tall enough that he didn't have to bend down to kiss her, instead he could stand up straight and look into her beautiful eyes as her soft lips parted allowing his tongue entry.

"Mmm you taste good." Naruto growled holding her naked body next to him.

"Would you like some wine my Alpha?" Tsume asked holding her wine glass up to his lips. Naruto smiled and drank the offered drink before turning back to the stove. "Did you enjoy you nap?" He asked giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I had a wonderful nap. You really tired me out today. But i was a little lonely when i woke up." She said pressing herself closer to his side and sitting her glass down on the counter beside the stove.

"I thought i would surprise you and have dinner ready when you woke up." Naruto said grabbing a fork and stabbing a small piece of meat. Tsume smiled showing off her larger than normal canines and happily accepted the proffered meat. Tsume spent the next ten minutes standing beside Naruto, talking to him and letting him drink some of her wine as he finished up fixing their dinner.

Tsume had felt like she had been in a dream the entire day. That morning she had woken up wrapped in Naruto's arms, not a strange happening since he always had at least one clone looking after his pets, but the rest of the day had been spent in long slow sessions of love making as Naruto took her multiple ways leaving her sore and satisfied. And the dinner felt like a continuation of that dream as she set at one of the long tables, looking down it to where Naruto sat at the head of it, a chair that had been unoccupied for years due to her not being able to find an equal as a mate.

After dinner the two retired to the living room and spent a while snuggling on the couch and watching tv before running to the bedroom for another session of love making. Tsume laid on her back with Naruto on top of her, his head squished between her huge breasts. Tsume's lips were red and plump form all the kissing and her eyes were currently half closed as she enjoyed the feel of Naruto's lips and hands on her breasts.

Naruto was in love with Tsume's large breasts. He had enjoyed the way they hung heavy on her chest and seemed to sway as she walked. and now he was enjoying the soft tit flesh under his hands as he motor boated her large tits. Bringing his heads up he pressed her large tits against each other, his mouth watering at the delicious scene below him.

Leaning back down Naruto started to run his tongue over her large dark areola, her body reflexively pressing against his mouth as he teased her large nipples. Naruto took one of her large tits in his mouth, his lips covering her large areola as he started to suck on it. Naruto was presently surprised as cool sweet milk filled his mouth.

"Ohh yes my alpha, suck my breast, dink my milk please." Tsume cried as Naruto squeezed down hard on her breasts making milk start to drip out of her nipples. Leaning down Naruto took his time licking up the milk from her sensitive nipples before sucking on them, draining her large breasts of their delicious meal.

"I could play with these huge tits of yours all night my beautiful pet." he said before letting go of them and making his way down her body. "But it isn't fair if I am the only one getting pleasure." he said leaving a trail of hot kisses down her stomach.

"Believe me my Alpha, I was enjoying the feel of yours hands on my breasts." She said as she felt his lips start to graze over the short dark hair that covered her snatch. Even though Naruto preferred his pets to be shaved there was something about Tsume's unshaved snatch that added to her wildness and allure. Naruto used his fingers to tease the short hairs around her pussy before gently spreading her lips, his tongue entering her and licking at her wet core.

Tsume crossed her legs pushing Naruto's head closer to her snatch and holding him there. In response Naruto bit down gently causing her to yelp and relax her legs, her juices flowing faster now. Naruto continued to lap at her slit, his nose pressed up against the hairs of her snatch as his tongue explored deep inside of her.

Before she could cum Naruto sat up and looked at her, his tongue wiping the last of her juices off of his chin. Naruto reached down and started to play with her huge breasts. "Mhmm i love seeing you like this. Seeing those huge breasts of yours, feeling these sexy curves of yours. Look at these wide hips of yours. Perfect for carrying my pups." Naruto said rubbing his hands over her hips and smiling up at her. It was true, Tsume had a perfect hourglass figure even after two kids, a figure she worked hard to keep. But her lovers compliments of her beauty wasn't what surprised her at the moment.

"You mean it my alpha?" Tsume asked smiling and spreading her legs a bit more allowing Naruto to move in between her. "I would love to carry your pups my lord." Tsume smiled up at him as he grabbed onto the bottom of her ass and lifted her but in the air. Tsume helped him out and placed her legs on his shoulders and locking her ankles behind his head. Naruto grunted in pleasure as he slid inside Tsume.

Naruto felt like a king as he thrusted into Tsume, his eyes watching her large tits sway as her body moved with his. Naruto drove his cock deeper and deeper into her with every thrust, her tight tunnel clamping down around his cock. Naruto groaned in pleasure as his cock pressed against the tight walls, splitting them and burrowing deeper into her hot core.

"do it, fuck me, fill me with your litter." Tsume cried as Naruto's cock stretched the entrance to her womb before breaking though and entering her womb. Naruto continued to groan in pleasure as he slid in and out of Tsume, her cries of encouragement spurring him on. Wanting to try something different Naruto pulled out and let moved her legs off of him before turning her over.

Tsume smiled as she saw what he was doing and was glad for the extra flexibility that came with being a kunoichi. Naruto turned her on her side and lifted one of her shapely legs straight up in the air at a ninety-degree angle. Naruto started to thrust again marveling at how flexible his lover was.

Tsume grunted as Naruto held her leg against her chest and rocked his cock slowly back and forth out of her cunt. "OH behind, please take me from behind." Tsume begged as she felt Naruto start to thrust harder, a sign she had learned meant he was ready to cum. Naruto smiled at how both his little Inuzuka bitches loved being taken from behind. Naruto pulled out long enough to lay down behind her and watched in pleasure as Tsume reached out and grabbed onto her leg keeping it up in the air.

"God that is so hot." Naruto whispered into Tsume's ear as he slid back inside of her. Naruto reached around and started to play with one of her huge swaying tits, squeezing the tit flesh and enjoying how it molded around his hands as he filled her cunt. Tsume craned her neck back and kissed Naruto, moaning into his mouth as she came from his ministrations.

Naruto laid behind her and continue to thrust into her as he kissed her and played with her tits. "I'm going to fill you up with my pups my lovely bitch. I can't wait to see you walking around with my litter inside of you." Naruto growled into her ear before grunting and Cumming inside of Tsume's womb, his hips thrusting quickly as he emptied himself inside of her.

Tsume relaxed into Naruto's arms as she felt him fill her, his arms wrapping around under her large breasts and holding her tight against his chest. "Mm that was great my alpha. I wonder how my daughter is doing on your picnic?" She asked dreamily.

At the moment Hana was running thought the woods with a wild feral smile on her lips. she had loved her picnic with Naruto and was now enjoying a special game of tag. Special because both of them were naked and because of the reward the winner got from catching the other. Right now she could feel Naruto's cum dripping down the inside of her leg from where he had already tagged her once and taken his prize by pressing her hard up against a tree and burying his cock in her cunt. Hana was happy that no one was within a dozen Km of where they were because she had not been a silent lover as Naruto had taken her against the tree.

As soon as he had finished taking his own pleasure Hana's passionate fury intensified and she pulled Naruto against her harshly as she backed up against the tree. "I need you to take me now," she commanded causing Naruto to smile a wolfish grin at her.

His hands grasped her curvaceous behind and lifted her up to press her naked body against the rough bark. She immediately spread her legs to wrap around his waist and Naruto thrust himself deep inside her folds. Her cry of pleasure shook him to the core and he pulled back slightly only to thrust again deeper and harder. Her whimpers of delight echoed in the still evening but he could hear her demanding voice commanding him to go further.

"Yes, Naruto, I need you and I need you now. I need all that you are able to give and more. You must not stop until I am satisfied. Please my alpha, please. Make me cum."

Naruto complied happily and continued to grind his hips into hers as she chewed on his lips and sucked on his tongue. He knew the rough bark was chafing her back but he could also feel that it was intensifying her pleasure in some weird, sadistic way. So he pushed against her some more until he felt her desire erupt and explode in a wave of mind shattering orgasms that left her drained but in no way weak.

Her short pants of breath lifted her chest and she touched his cheek in thanks. "Thank you my alpha."

Naruto pushed her one last time against the rough covering and plunged again remembering the release she had just experienced and he was now allowed to share. His body shuddered as he emptied himself inside her and he sagged against her as his limbs became like rubber. He sank to the ground and held her close as they attempted to get their breathing back to normal.

Hana's daydream about her recent love making distracted her from her surroundings and allowed Naruto to sneak up on her, his body impacting hers and throwing her to the ground. Hanna rolled on her back and clawed at his bare chest until she felt his sharp canines rub against the flesh on her neck.

Hanna let out a little pleading yelp and relaxed her muscles "You took longer to catch me this time my Alpha. Are you getting tired?" She teased causing him to let out a deep grumble as he kissed at her neck, his teeth and lounge drawing across her skin.

"I was just enjoying watching your beautiful ass as you ran away." Naruto said.

"If you had waited a few more minutes I would have brought us to a nice little pool i know and we could have played in it." Hanna said running her hand over Naruto's chest.

"I don't see any reason we couldn't go enjoy it now. We can wash each other off before heading back to the house." Naruto said kissing her lightly before picking her up and rushing towards the pool that Hana mentioned. The forest was soon filled with the sound of splashing and laughing as Naruto and Hanna cleaned each other off. Naruto stood behind Hanna, his hands pouring water over her large breasts and watching as the water rolled down the valley between her breasts. Suddenly a loud crack of thunder split the air and rain started to fall down, disturbing the water and cooling the air

Hana giggled and turned around before pushing him backwards with a playful slap and slowly swam over to one of the large banks near the trees She sniggered as his arms loosened from around her and she pushed away from him, turning herself through the warm water to swim back towards the spring. With lazy easy strokes he swam up beside her and they made their way silently through the water. She listened to the rush of sound of the falling rain; saw the drops falling from between the branches overhead impacting the water around them. they would have to get out of the pool soon and she closed her eyes as she kicked forward and then rolled slowly over onto her back, enjoying the comforting feel of the water over her. They both ignored the steps out of the pool and swam on to the spring the way they had entered.

They reached it quickly enough and Naruto held back as she found her footing at the bottom and walked up through the water back up and out of its hot embrace. Standing up waist deep she made her way towards the spring. The air was chilled over her breasts and shoulders compared to the heat of the pool. The steam had lessened here, the thin cloud hanging over the water parting as she stepped through it.

Naruto's hand brushed against her lower back and she paused to turn to him. He stood up from the water, tiny rivers running down the planes of his chest and stomach. His hand slid up her back, lingering in a way that made her turn completely towards him as he stepped up to her. His other hand glided around her hip and he pulled her against him. His mouth was hotter than the water and his desire was plain, if not from his body, but from the way he tilted her head back and kissed her so thoroughly that the cool night air was long forgotten. His fingers slid between her legs and she murmured around his demanding kiss, eager to return his passion, but his touch was so electrifying that she had to finally break her mouth away from his. She closed her eyes tight, breathing heavily at the sensation of his fingers at her core.

In his arms she rested her head back and allowed him to turn them through the waist deep water, and then the clay bank was against the backs of her legs. She opened her eyes enough to settle herself up the bank some more, out of the water, laying her back down on the comfortable grass at his gentle insistence. His heat pulled back from over her and she looked up as he pressed his lips to her middle, then above her bellybutton. She parted her legs around him further as he hovered over her and she saw him look up at her as he kissed below her bellybutton, then drifting lower still. His eyes held the sensual promise, his arousal and his question that what he was planning was alright. With a loud sigh she dropped her head back to the grass and slid her hands into his hair.

His mouth touched between her legs and she gasped, clutching at his hair. Her eyes tightly shut she lost herself in the sensation of his mouth, his hands on her hips and stroking her thighs. Pleasure so intense she let herself groan as loudly as her body wished, twisting slightly in his hold.

A drop of water hit her shoulder and she opened her eyes to look up at the branches overhead, saw the water shaking the leaves above as the rainstorm continued above the forest. Like the trees dancing in the breeze and impacted by the rain her body danced faster and faster, the pleasure building at his careful thorough touch. Gasping and moaning she looked down at him, her hands caressing through his hair, tightening occasionally as a spike of pleasure hit her. Then it was all a loud rush of emotion and need. The wave crested and she cried out with release, her body constricting around the intense sensations and spasms of bliss. She rocked her head back against the grass and moaned through it, gasping for breath, arching her body and calling his name.

Then everything relaxed and calmed, and she dropped her body to the grass and allowed the cloud of warm pleasure to seep through her. With a sigh she loosened her death grip on Naruto and opened her eyes as much as she could through the weight of her relaxation. Naruto kissed her hip as he looked up at her, his eyes bright and his fingers still touching her gently, probing her. She smiled at him as she let her eyes close again. He kissed her hip again. Naruto crawled further up to cover all of her and leant his weight on one forearm which he slid under her neck. She settled within his embrace, reaching for him as his mouth came down over hers. The kiss was deeply penetrative and she groaned around it and at the feel of his fingers on her again, parting her and he pushed the head of his arousal into her.

Her relaxation transmuted into arousal immediately and she slid her hands around him, feeling the tension of his back and hips. He thrust fully into her and she moaned as she rocked with him. The clay bank under her legs slipped slightly under her stopping her from moving as she wanted and she felt him tense over her. Then he lifted from her, wrapped his other arm under her back and he lifted her settling her slightly further up the bank so there was mostly grass under her and then he was back pressed over her.

She had enjoyed the show of strength and now wriggled against him, finding a new place on the damp grass. He thrust into her again and she sighed as she looked up at him. He was very close to breaking point she could tell; his eyes hooded and glazed in a way she hadn't been able to see previously. She slid her hands over his sides and back, enjoying the feel of shifting muscles, the remaining warm water over his skin mixing with his sweat as he found pleasure with her. She watched the fading sunlight sliding shadows over him as they moved together, the sight arousing her further. She ran her fingers down the line of his spine, down to his lower back, caressing the dip there and then down to his backside.

"Hannah." He gasped into her throat and she dug her nails into his backside. He drove deeper into her rocking against her drawing a loud groan from her throat and she pulled against his hips tighter, as if she could force their bodies to merge somehow. "God, yes." He muttered against her skin as he kissed her throat.

She closed her eyes tightly at the blossom of pleasure in her belly as he rocked into her again. "Naruto." She clawed at his sides as she waited, panting, for everything to split apart again.

"You feel so good." He gasped against her throat, nuzzling up to her ear and breathing heavily against her.

"So good." She panted. "So good." He groaned as he kissed his way across her cheek to her mouth, his forearms outlining her head now and he rocked harder against her, lifting her backside up slightly from the grass. She gasped up at him, her eyes meeting his through the moonlight. "Yes." She exclaimed as her body tightened again and she lost herself on the high rushing through her. But, this time she kept her eyes on him as best as she could; saw him tense as he pounded solidly into her and his body locked into a shudder. She tightened her arms and legs around him, absorbing the straining strength of him as he released into her, enjoyed the thrusts that drew out his tension, his hands tight in her hair, and with one last gasp he relaxed down over her.

With a heavy sigh she dropped her head back and rested her cheek against his head burrowed into her throat. Sighing with her panting breaths she slid her hands up and down his back, feeling the slight shake to his body as his muscles recovered slowly. Her own legs were weak so she hooked her knees over his hips so she didn't have to hold them up much longer. One of his hands dropped down to slide over one of her thighs and he sighed against her neck.

Shiori: "You're so beautiful," he whispered as he placed small kisses down the side of her neck, his breath hot against her skin. She ran a hand up the back of his neck and into his hair, clasping and releasing, massaging in turn.

His mouth lifted from her neck and he pulled her against him, his hands sliding up to her shoulders to pull off her shirt. She rolled her shoulders to help him, enjoying the air against her skin as the material dropped away and he dropped a kiss onto the top of one shoulder. His fingertips ran down her bared back, and she arched her back with a murmur of pleasure, and his fingers caressed back up to the back clasp of her bra. The two sides parted and he pulled the straps down off her shoulders, leaving the bra trapped between their bodies. She leant back into the support of his arm, and he pulled aside the bra, exposing her to him. He had seen her naked more times than she could count, but looking up at him now, she felt her usual flush of arousal and ever so slight touch shyness at the exposure. She arched her back slightly, the ache in her nipples intensifying. His eyes were hooded as he watched them and she watched as he pulled part of his lower lip into his mouth as his hand surrounded her breast again. She let out a moan at the touch, allowing herself to express louder than normal now they were in an empty house.

"Louder, Shiori," he whispered with a mixture of arousal and amusement.

She smiled at his encouragement, as he dipped his head and brushed his lips against the upper swell of her breast. She arched up towards him, her nipple grazing against his chin, the stubble there adding a new sharper element to the touch. She moaned and closed her eyes as he nuzzled down towards her nipple but then only circled around it with his mouth. She clutched tightly at his back and his hair as she protested with a loud breath at his teasing. He chuckled at her response, but continued to tease by licking down the inside of her breast. She turned her body slightly to aid him in reaching her cleavage with his mouth, but he again retreated and with one last breath over her and he sat up.

She murmured at him, her body's demands suddenly louder, but he ignored her request. His hand remained cupping her aching breast and then slid over to her other side to give the other breast the same light teasing attention. Such light contact was very arousing and pleasurable, as were his eyes on her, but the half touch intensified her need more, making the emptiness demand to be filled. However, he seemed in no hurry to touch her more, sitting back to look down at her, watching his hand sliding over her.

"Naruto," she moaned at him finally, both a demand and a sigh of pleasure.

He grinned at her, but it was not with amusement this time, but with the promise of more to follow. She could see in his eyes his enjoyment in the teasing and that he was increasing his own arousal as he did hers. His fingers danced around her right breast, teasing and stroking equally, but still avoiding her straining nipple as he had done with the other. She suspected he could play this game until she would be begging for his mouth on her.

She reached between them to his shirt and began to unfasten the buttons. He wore a thin t-shirt beneath, but even before she had half the over shirt's buttons undone, she gave up, wanting to touch his skin beneath. She ran her hand down to his waist to slip her hand up under the layers of his shirts, and as she did, her palm lightly grazed over his groin. He twitched with the faint contact, but she continued on her intent, sliding her hand up under his shirts to touch against his stomach beneath and up from there, his clothing bunching up over her arm as she did.

She was impatient to touch and see him. Looking at him had always been pleasurable, and she constantly enjoyed the luxury of being his wife and able to see him walk around loved that in the night she could slid her hand under his nightclothes, if he wore any, and touch his skin freely, to circle over his hip, his backside or over his chest. Every part of him aroused and pleased her, and being free to touch and look at him was a luxury she valued highly. A luxury that he in turn also enjoyed with her. Once again she thanked every deity she could for the oppertunity to be out here with him.

He released his hands from her slowly, enough so that she did not fall from his lap, and he pulled his shirts up and off, exposing his wonderful abdomen for her. She set her hands against him even as he was still pulling his arms free of the shirts. The movements he made caused his musculature to move across his chest and arms in the most enjoyable manner and she ran her hands over him with arm slid back around her back to support her, as his other hand returned to sliding over her breasts.

"You're so beautiful," he repeated again. They were words he often told her when they made love, but tonight she found herself latching onto the meaning behind them more than normal.

She turned her focus to his equally beautiful body, as she slid her hands over his bared shoulders and up his neck, enjoying the texture of his skin and that his manhood pressed more obviously against her hip now. She shifted her backside on his thigh, rubbing her thigh against his erection and he let out a nice rumble of sound that made her smile.

He leant forward and pressed his nose and lips into the side of her neck again and she felt him inhale deeply. She ran her hand over the back of his shoulders, scratching a little with her nails to let him know of her want. They had shared almost every type of lovemaking since the first time she had shown herself to him, whether it was slow and passionate, fast and wild or with in one in control, or one tied up or blindfolded, or with any other of playful rules placed on one by the other. But out of all of those times, the most wonderful moments between them had been when those moments had simply spontaneously begun. Such as now. When the two of them just simply followed instincts that were far better tuned to the other than the mind could ever know.

His mouth slid wetly down to her upper chest and she twisted her body to pull his mouth closer to where she wanted it. She felt his smile over the upper swell of one breast and she closed her fingers tightly in his hair. This time he did not tease. He licked and kissed a straight line towards her lifted desperate nipple and his mouth enclosed around it, sucking and pressing his tongue to her. She cried out in delight, arching high against him, clutching her hands in his hair.

"Yes, oh yes," she muttered over and over.

He lifted his mouth slightly and blew gently over her wet nipple causing the sharp burst of cold that excited, especially when followed by the returning heat of his mouth. She murmured and strained as he tasted, licked and sucked her nipple, his hand cupping her tighter to his mouth. His lips lifted and began kissing towards her other breast, and once there he took that nipple into his mouth. She held his head there, murmuring with the feel of his tongue, the slightest edge of his teeth, and the wet sucking heat.

When he finally lifted his head from her, his hand still circling around both her breasts and up her cleavage, she pulled at his neck with both hands to draw him to meet her hungry kiss. She pushed her tongue into his mouth and his hands tightened around her. She sought the intimacy of the deep kiss, as his hands circling over her back and breasts. Her body throbbed with need that was circling down into her belly. He licked into her mouth and when his tongue invaded, she sucked on it, moaning as she did and she felt the shift in him as his arousal reached a new level. Breaking her lips from his, she laid back in his arm, his hooded eyes on her as she did. She reached down her body and unfastened the clasp of her jeans that were so comfortable and form fitting.

His gaze dropped to where she opened the zip of her jeans, and his hand ran down her belly as she shifted in his lap to work her jeans down her hips. He reached to help, their attention turning towards the task of getting her free of the jeans and her underwear beneath. It was a little awkward without her standing up, which would have been far more efficient, but she did not want to leave her place on Naruto's lap. They chuckled as the jeans got stuck around her upper thighs.

He released her back, leaving her to sit up herself against him, and reached over her to pull the last of her clothes away. Her sandals had already dropped to the floor some time ago. Her legs finally free, she waited for his arm to return around her back, but instead both his hands lingered on her lower legs. He ran his hands up from her feet to her knees, massaging and stroking softly over her knees, and only then did he lift one hand to wrap back around her, giving her support again. He parted his legs slightly so that her backside sat more comfortably between his thighs and gave his groin more space. She rubbed her backside into place as she turned towards him, her hip pressing against him. His mouth descended on hers again and this time he forced the invasion.

She cupped his jaw as they kissed, licking and sliding her tongue along his. His free hand slid up from her knee, up along her side and circled over her breasts with his teasing light touch again. Once again, his kisses left her mouth, descending her throat, nipping and licking at her skin, as his fingers ran down her middle, through her cleavage and down her belly. She squirmed under the touch, the anticipation growing. As his hand reached her lower belly his eyes lifted to meet hers and she knew that her eyes would be as glazed as his were. He always liked to watch her as he first touched her and now he slid his fingers down further, over the natural mound of her and he slid his fingers straight through to her wet centre. She groaned loudly and his eyes sparkled with an unsaid delight and request. He ran his fingers through her folds with knowing experience of how to touch her, but it was still light and teasing in nature. She moaned again, and this time she made it nice and loud for him and he grinned.

The touch continued, light and arousing, yet far from the pressure she wanted. She parted her legs further, her left knee bumping against the edge of the desk. That drew his attention and he turned the chair slightly so that she could rest her knee against the desk. His attention drawn, his gaze dropped to his hand between her legs. She looked down herself and, as always, the image of his hand there brought forth a new swell of excitement. She heard him murmur as her wetness increased and his finger pressed into her. She circled her hips, urging him for more and she ran her hands over his chest and arm as he touched her intimately.

"Open your legs for me, Shiori," he whispered and she complied, parting them wider, hitching her left leg up on the desk surface, and his touch increased. He shifted so that he could see her intimately. His fingers penetrated her, sliding deeply, and she groaned, widening her legs even further and she dropped her head to lie against his shoulder. His body shifted against hers again, his face once again tucking in against her neck, his fingers now sliding, pumping and urging. She gasped with the growing need, shifting in his lap, desperate for more, for the release, for the promise.

He pulled his touch from her and his arm slid under her legs, pulling her closer and her leg off the desk. He turned in the swivel desk chair, the room turning around them and then he lifted her slightly. He dropped down onto to floor with her in his arms and she released his shoulders to turn and lie on her back on the rich dark rug across the study floor. Naruto remained knelt in front of the chair, tearing at his belt buckle. She laid her head back as she watched him push down his trousers and he knelt over her. She lifted her knees and he crawled forward between them.

She reached for her husband, sliding her hands over his shoulders and one down his belly to his clearly aching and needful arousal. She slid her fingers around him as he crawled up further over her, dipping to kiss her breasts again. She sighed at the touch, but she was in need of much more now. She ran her hands around his hips to his lower back, and from there slid to the fullness of his backside. He eased down over her, his belly touching against hers and she moaned at the contact, arching up against his hovering lips sliding up her cleavage. He shifted his hips up against her and one of his hands slid up and down one of her hips, her knee pulled up high and she wrapped her lower leg around his side. His fingers teased her centre briefly and then guided himself into her.

She squeezed her eyes tightly shut, her arms around him, as he pushed into her. She was so near the edge of release that just the sight of her husband to go with the overwhelming pleasure would cause it to burst. She wanted just a moment longer, just a moment. He pushed deeper, stretching and filling her, and she gasped with the waves of pleasure. She held on just a fraction longer, until he settled deeply and shifted his weight, pressing her internally just where he knew she could not bear it in such a state. The orgasm hit her with a rush, exploding the need and pent up arousal that he had stoked to this point. She held onto him, crying out with pleasure holding the long loud sound until it died down into a high sigh and became nothing but a breath.

Awareness of the world returned, but there was deep warmth and satisfaction infused with it now. Naruto nuzzled the side of her neck, his body warm over hers, still ready and buried deeply within her.

"Sounded like you needed that," he said with amusement and pleasure near her ear.

She chuckled, the sound seeming smooth and deep to her own ear. Naruto kissed her throat.

"Anytime you need that you call me, okay?" He said as he pulled up from her neck, his weight on his forearms as he rocked his hips, getting into a more comfortable position over her. She rocked side to side with him, her legs, somehow, still around his hips. The movement moved him slightly inside her.

Of course," she replied, feeling dreamy and peaceful.

The rug was comfortable and warm under her back and Naruto's naked body above was even more so. She ran her hands down around his back, her mood relaxed and luxuriant. The overhead light glowed over his naked skin and she retraced her touch up over his shoulders and around his neck. He dipped and kissed her. His kiss was slow, but teased her back into light arousal. Her body, relaxed yet sensitised by the previous release, responded gently. She murmured with the pleasure, enjoying how everything felt. He pulled his hips back slightly and pushed back inside her, testing how soon things could restart. He kissed her deeply again and then pulled from her lips and from her body. She grumbled at the loss of him, but she was feeling too good to protest any further. He chuckled at her.

"You got your fun, now its mine," he replied.

She looked up to see him seated between her legs and saw him drop a heap of fabric aside. She realised he had still been wearing his pants around his lower legs. He was completely naked now, but despite his arousal, he seemed inclined to play. She lifted her left arm and checked the time, worried that they would not have enough time for that.

"We've got loads of time," he assured her as he reached out, capturing her wrist in his warm hands.. She let him take it without concern. His fingers touched down on one of her shoulders and then slid down her upper chest, trailing down between her breasts to her belly.

"I'm more interested in why you needed that release," he asked, though his voice held curious teasing. "Have I not been satisfying my wife?" He asked.

His wandering, smooth sliding touch slid down her belly and around one of her hips. His warm palm felt wonderful slowly sliding over her skin. He sat between her legs, one of her knees rested against his shoulder and her other leg lay straight, resting over his legs. His hand stroked down her straight leg, sliding down to her ankle and then lifted from her as he leant back over her and began his touch again at her shoulder. This time he stroked across her collarbones, around and over her shoulder and then down over her right breast. The stroke continued downwards again this time to her other hip. She felt like she was being explored, caressed and petted all at once.

"Have I?" He asked, returning her to his question. She pulled her fogged mind to his voice, which was deeper and held a lovely arousing vibration to it when he was like this. She could never remember him caressing her quite like this before though.

"You satisfy me greatly," she replied. "Was that not just obvious?"

She smiled up at him, her fingers sliding over his wandering hand and arm as he began another stroke, this time starting from one side of her neck, down over her other breast to her waist and then around her outer hip before sweeping along down her left leg to her foot. Only then did he look back up to meet her gaze, as his hand began yet another caress from her closest shoulder. His touch seemed to be growing slower, or perhaps it was her awareness of the touch that was increasing.

"Some times i worry that i don't give each of you the love and attention you deserve" he remarked quietly and though the question should be one of concern and the beginning of a serious discussion, his voice held nothing but seductive tones.

"All of us love you. And while we would each love to have the real you to ourselves you clones are more than enough." she replied. She knew Naruto very well, but there were times when he suddenly surprised her and this was one of them. They had discussed how he would make sure to romance and live with everyone at the same times, but those times had usually related with fixing sleeping arangements in their constantly growing family.

"I just want to make sure none of you feel unloved or neglected," he argued gently. This time when he reached her toes he turned his stroke and moved up her body instead. His gaze turned to his hand briefly and then back to her face. "Each and everyone one of you mean so much to me."

She smiled up at him, happy at how much he cared and worried about each one of them. How much time he took to spend individual time with each woman, making them feel loved and special. "None of us feel neglected or unloved. Some days I'm not sure if it is possible to be more loved. Being surrounded by your clones and harem."she felt the need to clarify.

"I'm glad to know that," he replied. "Sometimes I worry that i am letting you all down or taking you forgranted."

It pleased and again relieved her to know that he had clearly been pondering the subject, that he had been worrying about them. His touch, sliding up her body, had reached her waist and he spread his fingers to span her middle and then dip around and up her right side, grazing her breast.

His eyes lowered to his fingers which had reached to the base of her throat and his touch became feather light, sliding up the side of her neck, up to her jaw and along softly down towards her chin, and from there up to her lips. She parted them for him and as he ran his index finger along her lower lip, she dipped her chin and caught the edge of his finger with her lips and kissed. His fingertip remained between her lips for a moment, then slid from her lower lip slowly. Inside her, the warm fires were glowing again and her lips felt especially full after such attention. She swallowed as she looked back up to him, wondering if it had been a distraction as much as it had been a seduction.

His dilated eyes lifted from her lips to her eyes, as his fingers dropped to her shoulder. "I know eveyone had different ways of making love, but sometimes i worry that a lack of slow intimant sessions will make you all feel that i really do only see you as toys to be used," he confessed quietly and once the words were out his touch began moving again, sliding very slowly now, over to her other shoulder, sliding along her collar bones and rises of her ribs.

She was truly surprised by his admission. "Slow and passionant? Like we are doing now."She asked.

He gave her a half smile half smirk, as he still did every time she used that word.

"As that i only saw you only as a fuck toy," he clarified with another half shrug, his hand wandering down around her left breast.

She was tempted to sit up with him, but something told her that he needed this moment, the slight distance during which he could touch her freely. It was also vey enjoyable for her.

"Why would you think that?" She asked letting him hear her surprise.

"I don't know," he began, his hand now at her belly button, around which he slid his touch, drawing circles wider and then smaller and then wider again, the touch light and soft.

"You don't need to worry about that. We can see it each time you look at us, hear it each time you say our names," she said to him and he looked up from his circles to her. His hand continued slid from her stomach up her right thigh up towards her knee bent up against his shoulder as he frowned down at her. "We can feel it each and every time your arms wrapps around us as we go to sleep." she explained, voicing her love and admiration, wanting him to know that he was loved by them as deeply as he loved each one of them.

His hand reached her knee against his shoulder and he dipped his head to kiss the top of her knee, making her smile. His fingers moved around to her inner thigh and stroked down part way, slowly, teasingly as he looked back up at her.

"You're so beautiful," he told her as his touch retreated and then ran back down her inner thigh. She felt her breathing increasing with his teasing touch. His fingers lifted from her leg and he looked at her seriously. "You're beautiful on the outside, but even more so on the inside, where it counts, Shiori."

He had told her many words of love and affection over the years, each one she cherished, but she could not remember him saying anything quite like that before. She sat up, keeping her legs where they were around him, and touched one hand to her husband's jaw. She looked deeply into his eyes and then lowered her hand to press it against his upper chest, to the place where only the most treasured may touch another.

"What we shared together, even before we became lovers, taught me what kind of man you are. I love you to your soul, Naruto Senju Uzumaki Namikazi, and when the day comes when we are both too old to even be able to walk, then we will sit beside each other until the Shishingami call us out of this life." She lifted her hand from his chest and touched his face again, her fingertips beside his lips. "My attraction to you physically is only one of the reasons why our lovemaking is so wonderful."

He had been looking very emotional until then, his eyes locked with hers as he took in her words and clearly agreeing with the sentiment. Now the playful sparkle reappeared in his eyes once more and he lifted an eyebrow at her.

"There are other reasons?" He asked innocently.

She smiled at him and leant across the tiny space between them and kissed his lips softly. He returned the kiss, their lips pressing softly and emotionally together. She slid her hand back to its former position over his heart, his kiss deepened slightly before their lips parted again.

She turned her gaze down to her hand on his chest, admiring the toned lines of him, and slid her fingers up over his skin, his chest hair lightly teasing her fingertips.

"You know that there are many reasons," she whispered to him as she watched her fingers reach the base of his throat and she slid them outwards along the strong line of his collarbone.

He nuzzled his nose and lips against the side of her cheek and to her ear.

She slid her arms around his shoulders and pressed close to him, touching her bare chest to his and she pressed her cheek down against the long healed scar. He shifted against her, finding his most comfortable position, pulling her leg further over his hip so that they were pressed tighter.

He responded immediately to her teasing, both his arms wrapping around her and his hands landed on her backside, squeezing her. "Oh really?"

She laughed at him, rubbing her backside against his hands as she ran one hand down the centre of his stomach to where his arousal still strained. If it had dimmed during their conversation, it was not now. He pulled her up and closer, shifting his legs so that she could lift up across his lap. She knelt up over him, her hands on his shoulders, as she set her knees on either side of him. Before she could settle back down over him, he pressed his mouth to her breast and she leant forward, pressing her nipple further into his hot wet mouth. One of his arms slid around her, but his other hand slid down her backside, massaging, to dip between her legs and his fingers slid to her core.

She closed her eyes, her head back, and her hands clutching at his peppered hair. She rubbed herself against his touches, once again allowing her voice to rise louder than usual, free in the knowledge that they remained alone and free to express themselves. She ran her fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp as his tongue slid across to her other breast. She slid her hands down his neck, gasping as his fingers slid up into her.

How quickly the two of them could now flow from passion to confession onto deep emotions, then teasing to sudden passion once more. She surrendered herself to it again, letting loose all concerns, and with full trust and acceptance with Naruto she lost herself to the passion.

He pulled his mouth back from her chest, his breathing loud and fast, and she looked down at his glazed dilated eyes looking up at her with need. She ran her hands up the back of his neck again, keeping the direct eye contact. She began to lower herself over him, sliding her body against his. His heavy sighs of pleasure became her name as she reached between them and guided his arousal to her opening. She spread her knees wide as she settled into place in his lap, with him buried deep inside her. His arms around her, his hips flexed, lifting her slightly. She moved with him, but not lifting from him, keeping them pressed tightly together, controlling how much he could thrust.

She circled her hands over his shoulders ad leant in to kiss his open mouth. He kissed back, his tongue seeking to thrust with more freedom than the rest of him could. She pulled her lips from his, again denying him too much too fast. His eyes were locked on her mouth as she licked her lips and she began to roll her hips. He held still and she smiled as she squeezed him inside her and he groaned long and loudly.

"Uh, yeah, that's good," he muttered breathily several times as she repeated the movement, lifting slightly and rolling her hips forward. "That's real good, Shiori." His expression was tightening, his breathing growing shallower, and his hips flexed under her as he was abruptly rushing towards his release point.

She leant forward and kissed him again, this time making the kiss deep and fulfilling. He returned it with as much focus as he could with his arousal so high and fast. She sucked on his tongue before lifting herself from him completely. He groaned with the loss, but she knelt up, breaking their kiss slowly, his head tilted back to keep it going until the last moment. She pulled on his lower lip with her teeth as she finally finished the kiss and she then shifted onto one knee and turned herself around.

His hands steadied her at her sides and now with her back to him, his hand guided them back together as she sat back on his lap. She groaned with her own pleasure as he slid inside, rubbing her differently and satisfyingly. His hands slid up and down her back briefly, squeezing her backside set in his lap, before sweeping up and around to cup her breasts. He repeated his mutterings of approval as she began rocking herself in his lap again.

He kissed over her upper back, his hands massaging her breasts, his fingers capturing both her nipples. She closed her eyes and rocked faster on him, her hands sliding up his strong thick forearms to cover his hands over her breasts. He was near to breaking point, but she kept him hovering there, her weight not quite allowing him the freedom to thrust.

She rocked a few more times before his hands slid down from her breasts to her waist as he pushed up against her. She understood his request and she moved forward and up onto her hands and knees. He kept with her most of the way, his body settling over and behind hers, his mouth latching onto her neck as he began thrusting fast and deeply into her with their new position. She groaned loudly at the free, smooth strokes, delighting in the feel of Naruto's mouth now on the back of her neck, his chest against her back, his groin against her backside and his thighs between her spread ones.

His hands caressed all over her, up and down her sides, massaging her breasts and down her belly to between her legs. The pressure was building gloriously, and she panted with it, asking him for more and he sped up. His breath was hot on the side of her neck, up by her ear, licking and panting her name in return, his hips moving with a breaking rhythm as he tried to control himself despite the end clearly pulling him forward.

She gathered her mind enough to press against him to signal him to pause, and once he did, she pulled forward and turned to lay down on her back under him. She wanted to see his face and feel his heart against hers. She reached up for him as he laid down over her, and he pushed her knees up high and wide as he thrust straight into her with one sudden stroke. She reached up to cup his face, his jaw in her hands and he looked down at her, thrusting with his own needful pace and breaking rhythm. She opened her mouth wide, letting out the long moan that was her fast approaching release, but she kept her eyes on him.

She watched his wild eyes shift from her mouth to her eyes before he lay down completely over her as he pushed in deeply and released with a loud groan of her name that became a long sighed expletive into her throat. He rocked into her, rubbing himself through his completion where he knew she needed to feel him, and her own orgasm hit in a full warm wave.

She arched her back, pressing herself tightly against him, pressing the back of her head into the thick pile rug as she sighed out a long heavy moan of her own. The warmth of release flowed through her, her body spasming against his, drawing his release out further, her body taking all it could from him. He groaned happily against her once more and his body relaxed completely over hers. She held him tighter as the last of her own waves of release faded, leaving deep pleasure saturated warmth behind. She relaxed her body down, the two of them sprawled in a heap on the rug, and she sighed out long and happily.

"That was good," he muttered with feeling, muffled against her shoulder.


	23. Red Eyed Illusionists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata and Kuerani have some fun.

AN: This chapter takes place before the last two chapters. While Naruto and girls are discovering the Kushina is alive Hinata is at Kuerani's. Not the best chapter which is sad since I honestly think Kuerani is one of the top 5 most beautiful women in Naruto.

Hinata leaned back into the couch and let out a small sigh of relief. Even though her ninja training kept her in perfect shape being seven months pregnant still took its toll.

"IS everything ok Hinata-chan?" Kuerani called from the small kitchen down the hall. Hinata smiled at her former teacher's worry. As soon as Kuerani had opened the door she had been trying to make sure Hinata was comfortable.

"It's fine Sensei" Hinata said as she sat back up and tried to get the wrinkles out of her yellow and red sundress that was straining to hold back her swollen belly and GG sized breasts. She had happily taken off the sandals and large sunhat when she came in and was hoping that she would be able to get out of the tight dress soon as well. Raising her arm up she sniffed her wrist again to make sure that Ino's special aphrodisiac hadn't washed off.

"That's good." Kuerani said as she set a large platter of cookies and some tea down on the table in front of them. "I haven't been able to see you in a while but I guess I wouldn't want to leave the mansion much either if I was married to the Hokage. "

"It's been great up there with Naruto and his other wives. Though I have really been miss..ugh" Hinata groaned causing Kuerani to smile and put her hand on the young woman's shoulder.

"Is the baby kicking?" she smiled though she already knew the answer from Hinata's reflexive grasp at her stomach.

"Would you like to feel it sensei?" Hinata asked taking Kuerani's hand in hers and moving it over to the top of her stomach. "Do you feel that Kuerani?" Kuerani didn't know what was happening but she started to feel her skin start to warm on her face and she suddenly noticed how soft Hinata's hand was, how bright her eyes looked, how large and supple her breasts seemed.

"Sensei," Hinata said in a low seductive tone that Kuerani would have never dreamed of hearing from the shy Kohana Jonin. "While I have been loving my time with Naruto I have really been missing you." The girl said slowly sliding her hand up Kuerani's arm causing the hairs to rise. Hinata moved in closer as she continued to talk to Kuerani. "Master has been verry good to me. HE has given me the family and child I have always dreamed of having."

"M..Master?" Kuerani squeaked and tried to move back slightly only to find her body not responding. She felt like she was in some sort of Genjutsu that was making her act like this. No that was wrong, the thoughts she was having about her student, about her student's husband had always been there. This, whatever it was, was just pulling them into the light.

"Yes, he is my master. Mine and soon he will be yours to." Hinata said pinning Kuerani against the couch and kissing her. Kuerani moaned as she felt her student's soft lips press against hers. "Seeing all of masters other slaves and their mothers have made me miss you so much Kuerani-sensei."

Kuerani felt a flood of emotions flood her at the thought of Hinata thinking of her as her mother. The largest two being a motherly love for the girl and the other one being the hungry lust that she always felt around the young girl. Not trusting herself to say anything without crying Kuerani wrapped her arms around Hinata and kissed the girl back.

A small bit of worry that had been fluttering around the back of Hinata's head faded away with the kiss. Like most of the women that joined so far Kuerani wasn't that hard to convince. But then again Naruto was verry easy to love so she didn't think it should have been a surprise.

"Make love to me Hinata-chan" Kuerani groaned as she took Hinata's lips between hers before snaking her tongue into Hinata's mouth. Hinata smiled and sat back, her long black hair flowing down behind her. Smiling Hinata hooked her thumbs under the dress straps and moved them off her shoulder.

Kuerani watched in awe as Hinata's dress fell away revealing her large frim breasts. Even though Hinata's dress hadn't left much to the imagination she was still amazed at the sight of the girls beautiful porcelain breasts topped off by two pink nipples.

"Mhmm I've wanted to do this for so long." Kuerani said as she reached forward and took one of the large breasts in her hand and squeezed it.

"What a bad sensei, wanting to see your young little genin naked." Hinata said kissing her former teacher again. She was surprised she was being so forward and dominate. Apparently her training with Sakura and Ino had been paying off. "Did you want to fuck your little student sensei? Were you thinking of doing naughty naughty things to me as you washed my back on missions?"

Kuerani just moaned in barely controlled lust and continued to palm at the girls large oversized breast. "I've wanted to fuck that beautiful little body of yours for so long Hinata. Come with me, I can't wait any longer" Kuerani said and started to pull Hinata off the couch. Hinata smiled and happily followed her teacher, her large breasts swaying as she walked.

Kuerani opened the door and smiled as she thought of all the good times she and her friend Anko had spent in her bedroom exploring each other's bodies. Now she was getting to share it with her favorite pupil. Turning around quickly Kuerani wrapped one hand around her waist and placed the other on her cheek before kissing her. Hinata eagerly kissed back as the two pressed their hungry lips together.

"Would you help me out of this dress Sensei?" Hinata asked turning around and smiling back at Kuerani, her new found dominate side thrilling her. Kuerani took a moment to enjoy the feel of Hinata's back under her hands before pulling the zipper down and working the dress over her large belly.

"Does this feel good Hinata-chan?" Kuerani asked wrapping her arms around Hinata and placing her hands on the girls swollen stomach. Kuerani leaned down and started to kiss at Hinata's shoulder making her shiver.

"Ohh yes. It feels so good to be here, to feel your hands on my stomach, to feel my master's child moving inside of me." Hinata moaned as Kuerani began to suck at her shoulder. "And soon it will be so good to watch my master as he takes you." Hinata said turning around with an astonishing amount of speed. Kuerani suddenly found herself pressed up against the edge of the bed as Hinata continued to talk. "To watch as he impregnates you with his seed." Hinata said her voice growing deep and sultry causing pleasure to explode inside of Kuerani due to Ino's aphrodisiac.

Kuerani moaned against Hinata's lips as she pressed herself against the girl before turning the tables. Suddenly it was Hinata finding herself pressed up against the bed. She smiled as she let Kuerani guide her down to the bed, her body sinking into the soft sheets.

Kuerani's lips went instantly to Hinata's large swollen belly. Hinata was surprised that her breasts had actually been passed over but the sight of Kuerani's bright red lips kissing her swollen belly made her smile and reach down to run her hands though the woman's long brown hair.

"I've waited for this so long Hinata. To see you happy like this, to see you with naruto, to see you carrying his child. And now you want me to be a part of this family." Kuerani broke off and looked up at Hinata. "I can't tell you how much this means to me so I might as well just show you." She said causing Hinata to suddenly let out a loud cry as her master's lips touched her pussy.

"Ohh yes master. Lick your student's pussy. Eat your little student's pussy out and make her cum." Hinata begged as she felt Kuerani's masterful tongue go to work on her slit. Kuerani started to run her hands over Hinata's legs and stomach as she pressed her face against Hinata's slit. Kuerani felt her own juices start to run down her legs as her tongue lapped at Hinata's lower lips, her fingers prying apart the silken petals so she could reach deeper towards her core.

"You're going to make me come sense. Ohh yes, what a naughty sensei making your little student cum on your bed." Hinata said as she came, her juices drenching Kuerani's face. Kuerani stood up, her legs a little wobbly as she raked her eyes over Hinata and licked her lips. Slowly Kuerani stripped out of her clothes revealing her large D-cup breasts that were only now starting to show the barest hint of a droop and her perfectly manicured cunt.

Kuerani shook her head causing her beautiful chestnut hair to spread out behind her as she crawled back up onto the bed. Hinata stared up into her large red eyes and gently rolled Kuerani over, a task that was made harder than normal due to her large stomach.

"Your eyes are so pretty; I'm sure master will love them." Hinata said staring down to Kuerani's face. Using her Juuken techniques Hinata pressed her hand to the side of Kuerani's neck causing the woman to spasm before losing all control of her lower body.

"Hinata what are you doing?" Kuerani asked more confused than worried.

"I'm preparing you for my master. I'm going to take you right to the edge over and over until you can't stand it then I'm going to wrap you up in a nice ribbon and present you to my master." She purred causing Kuerani to moan in expectation. The next hour and a half was filled with agonizing pleasure as Hinata worked Kuerani over. Her mouth and hand first going to the woman's large breasts and playing with them. Her Baykugan letting here hit all the pressure points as she sucked and massaged at her former teacher's perfect breasts.

She also took her time pleasuring Kuerani's pussy and clit. Her tongue licking its way up her slit untill she started to suck on her engorged nub. Finally as she seemed to be about to explode Hinata left and came back with a bow and a strand of ribbon.

-Hinata's room Namikazi Compound-

Kuerani groaned and opened her eyes. She had ended up passing out while Hinata was wrapping her up in the ribbon. Now she found herself laying trussed up on the floor of some strange room. Normally the idea of being tied up naked and left alone would have scared her, but for some reason right now it was just exciting her. Hearing a noise, she realized she wasn't alone. Turning her head, the most she could she could see Hinata standing pressed up against Naruto. Her hand running over his rock hard abs as one of his palmed her ass.

She caught Naruto's eye as he looked up from Hinata. "Ohh god he is so handsome. And that smile, God it's enough to make me cum." She thought as his eyes raked over her.

"What a beautiful present you brought me cow. I can't wait to unwrap it and play with it." He growled as he lent down to claim Hinata's mouth with another kiss. Hinata happily kissed him back before whispering something in his ear and backing up.

Naruto started to walk over to Kuerani, his eyes taking in the intricate red ribbon work that exposed all of her beautiful body except for her nipples and her pussy. His favorite part was the large red bow that set above her breasts. Kuerani watched as he walked over, every step confidant and full of power. That power spoke to her, made her want to spread her legs for him as he took her, but all she could do was squirm in her bindings and let out muffled moans.

"What a beautiful present my little cow has brought home." Naruto said coming to kneel beside her. Naruto lifted up the ribbon covering her mouth and quickly covered her lips with his. Kuerani's eyes threated to roll back in his head as his lips touched hers."

"What a verry responsive gift. I'm going to have a lot of fun unwrapping you." Naruto said pulling her ribbon back down before she could speak. Naruto started to run his hands up though her long chestnut hair loving his softness and colour as he felt Kuerani shift below him.

"You have such beautiful hair Kuerani." He said soothingly before moving his hand down to cup her cheek. "And such beautiful expressive eyes." Kuerani blushed at the compliment, at the sweet way Naruto's voice and hands were caressing her. Kuerani arched under him as his hands moved down to her sides, his mouth staying to nibble on one of her ears.

"Did you know you are considered the hottest MILF in the village? The one all the shinobi want to fuck" He whispered, his voice growing dark with hunger. "I can't wait to taste your pussy Kuerani, to hear you moan as I slide myself into your cunt. To feel you cum on my cock as I fuck you." HE growled before kissing his way down her cheeks to her lips.

"That is if that is what you want. IF you want to stay here with me, with Hinata then just say yes. But if you don't then we can stop it here." HE said looking down at her with loved filled eyes. Kuerani smiled at how much the gleam in his eyes showed his care and love for her and Hinata. Naruto used a small amount of chakra to cut though the ribbon that was covering her mouth.

Kuerani's answer came just as soon as the ribbon was removed "YES, I want to be with you. I want to be a part of your family." Naruto smiled and leaned down to kiss her again.

"Then I guess we should get on with the unwrapping then." Naruto said moving down her body. Kuerani chuckled as of course the first place he went was to her breasts. She watched as he slowly undid the bow that sat between her breasts. Naruto smiled as he slipped the ribbon off and exposed Kuerani's two large breasts. Kuerani arched her back a bit, pressing her breasts up in the air towards Naruto and begging him to touch them.

Naruto didn't waste any time as he grabbed ahold of her breasts. While they were smaller than Hinata's they were still large and soft, and Kuerani was very expressive in her enjoyment. Naruto couldn't help the swell of pride as the beautiful red-eyed woman below him moaned in pleasure as he played with her breasts.

"Ohh I haven't done something like this is so long. Ohh yes Hokage-sama suck on my breasts. Suck on this MILF's big fat titties." She said causing Naruto to frown in confusion a second before grinning. Most people assumed that Kuerani hated men and sex from her cold attitude. But from what he could tell so far that was the furthest thing from the truth. Naruto bent down and took one of her large nipples in his mouth. He was pleasantly surprised to find out that she was still producing milk.

Kuerani couldn't stifle back a moan as Naruto hands were once again on her breasts, his mouth coming down to nibble at one of the large hardened nipples that sat on top of her breast like a giant Hershey kiss. "Ohhm" Kuerani moaned again as her master took the nipple all the way into his mouth and started to run his tongue around it before sucking on it like he expected milk to come out.

Kuerani fought back a groan as both breasts were teased and massaged by his hands. His mouth moving back and forth between her two nipples and taking them into his mouth to pleasure them. Just when Kuerani didn't think she could stand it anymore his lips left her breasts and started to move up her neck, leaving a trail of burning kisses over her skin.

As if on instinct Kuerani's mouth opened as she felt his tongue brush over her bottom lip. Naruto didn't waste any time as he captured her plump full lips with his, his tongue exploring her mouth as he sought to deepen the kiss. As he deepened the kiss she felt his hands in her hair. His fingers sliding through the long chestnut strands and pulling slightly causing yet another small moan to escape from her throat.

Kuerani loved fact that her master knew every button and switch to drive her over the edge even though this was the first time they had made love. The feeling of his hands in her hair as his tongue dominated hers was making it harder and harder to resist letting out a loud low moan and begging him to fuck her.

"Yes Hokage-sama." She cried in pleasure as he pulled gently on her hair making her expose her neck to his mouth again. "Yes, use my body to get yourself off Hokage sama." Kuerani said, and she meant it. She really did wish to serve Naruto by giving him pleasure. Not that she was going to stop being a kickass kunoichi, but she didn't see why she couldn't do both"

"Mhmm is that how you want to serve your Hokage?" Naruto growled and once again his lips were on hers in a hungry possessive kiss.

"I'm a Kunoichi of the leaf village, I exist to serve my Hokage" Kuerani cooed batting her eyelashes at Naruto. The kiss that followed was much less hungry but still as possessive and love filled.

"And I'm your Hokage and I will make sure to please and protect you as well." Naruto whispered back. Kuerani moaned into the kiss before being jerked out of her revelry by the feeling of Naruto's cock sliding against her pussy. Sometime during the kiss he had managed to undo the ribbon running between her legs and was slowly grinding his cock against her pussy.

Naruto leaned up so he could have a better view of the beautiful woman below him. Ribbons still wrapped around her limbs and chest but her breast and stomach were on full view. Though right now he was more interested in enjoying the feeling of grinding his cock up against Kuerani, the silky pair of panties she was wearing gently stroking him as he humped her.

"I feel like I'm doing something naughty Hokage-sama" She said raising her arms up to rub her hands on his chest.

Outside the room Hinata was leaning up against the opposite wall watching them with her Byukagan. Her hands running over her body as she watched Naruto and Kuerani have sex. Hinata didn't notice her Pink haired lover until she was right on top of her.

"What are you doing Hinata-chan" Sakura asked, though her voice didn't sound worried. Before Hinata could answer Sakrua walked up and pressed her body against Hinata's side, her hand palming one of Hinata's huge breasts and playing with it as she planted kisses on Hinata's cheek and jaw. "What did we tell you about spying cow?" She asked in a quite stern voice that sent shivers down Hinata's spine.

"You told me not to without Masters Permission Mistress" she said, the sight of Naruto plowing her sensei and the felling of her Mistress right beside her more than she could handle at one time. Sakura continued to play with one of Hinata's large tit's as she kissed Hinata, their tongues sliding over each other's lips as they deepened their kiss.

"And now what are they doing cow?" She asked looking at the part of the wall Hinata was staring a hole though.

"Naruto-sama is..is sucking milk from her breasts as he's fucking her." She said groaning as Sakrua placed her hand over Hinata's and started to play with her clit. "Now Master seems to be slapping her tits causing Kuerani-sensei to..to cum. Ohh Mistress." Hinata moaned as she found her own release. Hinata leaned against Sakura who was quick to wrap the girl in a tight hug. The next time she spoke her voice was a lot warmer and caring.

"Then what are you doing out here? Don't you think our master and your sensei would rather have their little moon-eyed princess in there with them?" she said as she ran her tongue around the outside of Hinata's ear before kissing her on the lips and walking off. "Now get in there and help welcome your mom into our family."

"Wh..where are you going mistress?" Hinata asked watching Sakura walk down the hallway.

"To find one of Naruto's shadow clones and my mom." She said with a grin.

Smiling at that Hinata made her way into the room. She wasn't sure if it was her training or just that the two were to engrossed with each other but neither seemed to notice as she entered. Hinata smiled at that, glad her Master and Sensei were having a good time with each other. Moving to the side of the floor where they were Hinata got down on her knees and leaned down surprising Kuerani with a kiss. Naruto watched as the two beautiful women kissed each other. Grabbing Kuerani's legs Naruto lifted them into the air and pressed them together causing Kuerani's cunt to tighten around his cock.

Naruto grunted at how tight she had become but continued to thrust in and out as he held Kuerani's legs against his chest.

"Ohh fuck, I'm going to cum Kueri-chan" Naruto said as she thrusted in again, burying his cock in her cunt. Naruto groaned as his cock spasamed, shooting rope after rope of cum into Kuerani's womb. Naruto slowly pulled out of Kuerani and was quickly engulfed in a hug from a smiling teary eyed Kuerani.

"Thank you for letting me please you Hokage-sama and thank you for letting me be part of your family."


	24. Anko, Mei and Pakura oh my!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anko, Pakura, and Mei join the party.

Chapter 23

AN: Sorry I've been sitting on this chapter for a few weeks. It has been hectic looking around for jobs now that I'm out of college so I forgot to edit and post this one. And for those of us dealing with all the heat I hope this nice lemonade helps.

Naruto sat back on the couch with one arm wrapped around Kurenai's shoulders playing with her long chestnut hair as he listened to Shizune give him a daily status update on the village.

"So Mei Terumi got in last night and is ready to meet with you this evening." Shizune said reading from her clipboard. She had already given him the updates on the Clan Council and the state of the economy, planning on leaving the best for last. "Tsunade said she was going to invite Mei to come enjoy the estates hot spring before she meets with you. And I was thinking that then would be a good time for you to meet with her and convince her to join your clan."

"Our clan Shizune" Naruto said with a smile as Kuerani started to move her hand further up his hip. She had been making a game of trying to distract him from his work the entire time Shizune had been talking. "And I was planning to talk to Mei during dinner after the meeting but your idea seems a lot more romantic." Naruto said with a groan as Kurenai ran her tongue over the outside of his ear.

Shizune saw Naruto whisper something into Kurenai's ear that made the woman blush and settle down. Smiling Shizune looked back to her clipboard and set it down on the couch. "That seems to be everything master." She said and started to slowly unbutton the top of her shirt. Watching Kurenai tease naruto the last hour had been driving her insane. "After that you will be clear to go on your tour of the elemental countries."

Naruto watched as Shizune unbuttoned her shirt revealing her toned stomach and the valley between her large breasts. "I wish I could go with you master." Shizune said in a cute little voice as she ran her hands down the front of her shirt teasing naruto with a glimpse of her nipples. "Couldn't one of your shadow clones cover for you?" She asked leaning forward revealing more of her breasts.

"No" Naruto gulped as he watched her get out of her chair and crawl the short distance to the couch. "I need someone I trust here to take care of the village while I'm gone" He said moaning as one of her hands ran over the large bulge in his pants.

"Please master, I'll be so lonely here without you or Tsunade." She said leaning forward until the bulge was resting between her breasts.

Reaching out naruto placed a hand on her cheek "I need you to stay here love. That way I can know the Village is in good hands while I'm gone." Suddenly his smile changed into a playful grin and his hand came down to tug her shirt off one shoulder. "However I do have a present for you before we go."

"What's that master?" Shizune asked moving up further to rub her nose against Naruto's and allowing him to tug her other shirt sleeve off.

"I'm going to fill your cunt up with so much cum that you are going to look pregnant even before I leave." Naruto said and pulled her into a kiss. Kuerani had been busy as well and had quickly gotten out of her house robe leaving her naked except for the small amount of lipstick and makeup she wore.

"That sounds like a wonderful present Hokage-sama" Kuerani said kissing naruto gently on the cheek as he helped Shizune get out of her pants. Naruto turned around and smiled as he saw what was quickly becoming one of his favorite sights. Kuerani sitting beside him with her hair flowing behind her, her red eyes half lidden in expectation of a kiss. Naruto leaned in to kiss her, his tongue sliding over hers as each sought to explore their lover's mouth.

Shizune opted to forgo taking off Naruto's shirt and just went for the main attraction. Working quickly, she soon had his pants down around his ankles and her mouth wrapped around his cock.

"Mhmm looks like you have a big load for me master." She said running a hand over his balls. Shizune placed her mouth over the head of his cock and started to suck loudly. "I can't wait to have this big meaty shaft in my pussy." She teased between licks. "To have you shoot all of your hot sticky cum into my pussy as you fuck me" She said dipping her head back down onto his shaft.

At the moment Naruto's vision only consisted of red eyes and waves of brown hair as Kuerani leaned down to kiss him. Moaning Kuerani moved over to sit on his lap, her breathing getting louder as she placed quick hungry kisses on his lips.

"Mhmm do you want to give your first load to Kuerani master? I think it's only fair, she hasn't had this delicious cock as much as I have." Shizune said rubbing the underside of Naruto's cock. Wrapping her hand around the large shaft she started to guide it towards Kuerani's pussy. Her eyes locked on her new sister's large ass.

"Ohh, ohh Kami it's so long" Kuerani said as she sat down on his cock. They hadn't really had much time to make love since the night before and this was the first time she had felt the full length of naruto inside of her. "Ohh Hokage-sama its so long. Yes, yes fuck me with your hard thick cock Hokage-sama" Kuerani begged arching her back and pressing her breasts into Naruto's face. Grabbing onto Kuerani's hips naruto started to thrust up causing the woman to bounce and moan as the head of his cock impacted the walls of her womb.

"Ohh yes more more. I'm just the Hokage's dirty MILF whore." She said in a sultry voice as she sat up straighter. Naruto watched as she started to run her hands though her hair and over her neck and breasts as she encouraged him on. Shizune was entranced as she watched Kuerani's ass jiggle up and down making her mouth water. While she truly loved Naruto she had always been slightly more attracted to the female form. Once Kuerani was distracted from bouncing by kissing Naruto again Shizune started to kiss and lick at Kuerani's large ass, her hands palming the other woman's cheeks and massaging them.

Spreading Kuerani's cheeks apart Shizune continued to kiss and lick at Kuerani's ass. Her tongue running around the rim of Kuerani's ass before delving in causing Kuerani to squeak in surprise but quickly go back to kissing Naruto.

'Not as good as Tsunade-sama's but not bad' Shizune thought as she worked her way down. 'But this is what I really want to taste.' Shizune smiled as he watched Naruto's cock spread Kuerani's lips, his and her juices running down the shaft as it thrusted in and out of her. Shizune licked her lips before doing to same to Naruto's cock. Her hot tongue running up and down his shaft trying to catch all the juices that were dripping off of it.

"Ughh fuck, I'm going to cum." Naruto warned as he felt hic cock start to spasm. Kuerani yelled in pleasure as Naruto's cum splattered against her inner walls. His cock still hard as he continued to slam into her womb. Shizune quickly tried to lick up all of the cum and other juices that were leaking out as Naruto pulled out of Kuerani's snatch. Shizune hummed happily as she licked and sucked at Kuerani's cunt, her lips and tongue catching all of her masters cum that was dripping out.

Kuerani stared lovingly into Naruto's eyes for a minute, her hand rubbing over his chest before leaning down and giving him one last long kiss. "I've loved out little make out session but I do believe you promised Shizune some type of reward" She said with a twinkle in her eyes before sliding off of naruto.

Shizune crawled up into Naruto's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. Naruto smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Leaning in for a kiss Shizune let out a small 'eep' of surprise as she found herself being lifted up off the couch. Before she could ask what Naruto was doing she found herself back on the couch with her legs help apart by Naruto's hands.

'Ha..has it gotten bigger since last time?' Shizune thought as she stared at the large foot long pole pointed at her pussy. Naruto pressed in slowly splitting the lips of her pussy. Shizune moaned in pleasure as she felt the large head press against the walls of her cunt. Naruto grunted at how tight she was as he pressed further into her. Naruto started to speed up his thrusts, Shizune's juices letting him quickly slide in and out of her as he pumped.

Kuerani watched from the side of the couch as Naruto sped up his pace causing Shizune to lay her head back and moan in pleasure. "Ohh master I can see your cock inside of me." Shizune said watching the bump caused by his cock grow and shrink. "Ohh fuck I'm going to cum master."

"That's it baby cum on my cock. Get my cock nice and wet with all of your juices." Naruto growled as he continued to hump her. "God your cunt's so tight. I'm going to cum to Shizune." Naruto said pressing in one last time. Smirking Naruto gathered up a large amount of chakra and directed it towards his cock. "I'm going to fill you up with my cum Shizune." Naruto said.

Shizune moaned as she felt wave after wave of his hot cum enter her as his cock remained embedded deep inside her pussy. 'Ohh god he's not going to stop is he.' She thought after a second as naruto continued to thrust slightly, his cock still inside of her. "Ahh, I feel like I'm going to burst master. Yes more, please more, make me look like one of your pregnant sluts." A minute later Naruto ended the stream and looked down at an incredibly pleased Shizune who was rubbing her swollen stomach.

"Thank you master." Shizune said positioning herself more comfortably on the couch.

"You are more than welcome my beautiful little pet. Though I'm still going to miss you on the trip." Naruto said leaning down to kiss her on the head.

"Speaking of the trip Hokage-sama" Kuerani said sliding up next to him and wrapping herself around his left arm. " I was wondering if we could go on a little date today before we leave tomorrow."

"I would love to go on a date with you Kuerani." Naruto said as a small part of his mind was telling him Kuerani was planning something. Though he figured that whatever it was it would be something he would enjoy. "Why don't I go and see how Pakura is recovering from last night's fun while you get dressed."

"Are you sure you don't want to help me get dressed Hokage-sama" Kuerani purred while batting her eyelashes at him. Naruto chuckled and gave her a quick kiss before going to check on the former sand ninja.

-Night before—

"So are you the real naruto or one of his clones?" Pakura asked without turning around. She listened to the man's footsteps grow closer before stopping behind her.

"Does it matter?" The voice said as he came to sit down beside her. "Everything I do is something the original will remember. Everything I say or think is something the original would say. Every memory I make is one he will have." The clone said turning to face her.

"I guess that is the only way you could be able to spend an equal amount of times with all of your wives." Pakura said looking over at naruto.

Naruto grinned before looking at Pakura, he hadn't really had time before to really look but now he could see the way her beautiful green hair shimmered in the light coming from the window, and how her body filled out the thin slip she wore. Pakura smiled at him, for once not minding that a guy was running his eyes over her body.

"I used to love looking at the moon in Suna. I didn't think anything could be more beautiful than seeing the sands shine under its light." Pakura said softly, a little pain and sadness seeping into her voice. Pakura felt Naruto's arms wrap around her and pull her close to him. Pakura smiled as he hugged her to him. She couldn't help the warm and safe feeling that washed over her as he drew her close to him. And the feeling of his strong muscles under his clothing didn't hurt either.

"I'm sorry Pakura." Naruto said after a moment. "If you will let me I will make sure you never feel abandoned or betrayed again." He said wrapping his arms a little tighter around her. Pakura just hummed in acceptance, not trusting herself to answering without crying. She felt so lucky after being betrayed by her village and being trapped in that lab to find someone so loving and so good.

"So what did Naruko talk to you about?" Naruto asked after a minute. "She seemed to drag you away right as everyone was leaving."

"She was trying to convince me to stay." She said looking back up at the moon.

"In Kohana?" Naruto asked moving a hand up to run it though her hair.

"No, with you" She sighed as she felt his hand leave her hair and rest on her neck.

"Do you want to stay?" Naruto asked in a whisper. Pakura turned around in his arms until she was practically sitting in his lap.

"I think the leaves also look beautiful in the moonlight." She said before placing her hands on his cheeks and leaning in to kiss him. Pakura felt a change come over her as soon as their lips met. She could feel a sort of primal power coming from naruto. One that warmed her and made her feel safe while at the same time making her want to lay on her back and spread her legs for him.

'wow this man can do that to me with one kiss. I wonder what it will be like when we make love?" She thought not even bothered by the fact that she was already in love with the kage of a foreign nation who she had just met less than 12 hours ago. "Naruto..."she gasped as he broke the kiss. She wanted more. She tried to pull her slip over the top of her head, but he stopped her.

"Don't move unless I tell you to," he said, his voice taking on a deeper tone. Pakura quickly remembered what Naruko had said about rubbing his whiskers. She was about to protest but the look in his eyes brooked no arguments. She kept her arms at her side.

Naruto smiled and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Close your eyes," he said, and she obeyed. In the dark, she felt a hand caress her thigh through her slip. The shifting of the silky fabric on one part of her body caused it to move everywhere else. The heat from the hand contrasted with the coolness of the silk. She gasped and tried to hold him. But just as quick as the touch had come, it left.

"Don't move, Pakura, and don't open your eyes," Naruto said sternly.

She swallowed and nodded, putting her hands back at her sides. "I trust you," she said.

His hand was back again. This time on her stomach. The cool silk flowed along her thighs and breasts. She moaned. Her nipples felt incredibly sensitive. She was sure that he could see them poking through the slip now, hard like pebbles, demanding attention.

His hand drifted upwards and cupped her right breast. A soft squeeze. A light brush. She felt his palm against her nipples, caressing them with the softest touches. Then suddenly, the soft caress changed into a pinch. A jolt of pleasure shot down her spine. She gasped and moaned. Her legs felt weak.

A second hand cupped her left breast, then after a similar pattern of caresses, pinched that nipple also. She felt him rolling them between his thumb and index finger, lightly twisting them. It was too much. Her legs felt powerless to stop her as she sat down on her heels and in doing so, released her nipples from his fingers. She gasped again. She could swear she felt her juices trickling down her thighs.

"Get up, Pakura."

She couldn't. It seemed as if she wasn't in control of her body anymore. "Naruto... please," she moaned.

"Get up, Pakura."

Her hands balled into fists, her nails digging into her palms. She felt like she was lifting the world on her shoulders. Somehow she did it.

"Good girl." She could almost hear the smile in his voice.

His hands were back now, behind her this time, caressing her shoulder blades. She found herself relaxing, her mind coming more into focus. His hands lingered there for a long time, seemingly letting her feel calm again, if only for a little bit. Then they moved downwards, sliding against the silk, letting the fabric tease the front of her body. By the time they had come to rest on her firm butt, she was panting in lust again. He gave both cheeks a gentle squeeze... then he was gone. She whimpered. She felt alone for what seemed like hours, but then a single hand returned to her backside. It trailed a finger along her crevice, downwards. She almost squirmed but she caught herself. She trusted him. That hand soon disappeared as well. She whimpered again.

"Spread your legs, Pakura," his voice commanded her. She followed his orders, her knees parted to shoulder's width.

A hand cupped her sex through the slip. She could feel her juices seep through the thin fabric. She felt she was losing control again. Something boiled inside of her, wanting to come out but she wouldn't let it.

A finger now caressed her folds through the dampened silk. Then a gentle tap, a soft rub on her clit. Again. And again. She almost lost it. Her body tensed up and her fingers once again dug into her palms.

"Naruto..." She moaned. "Oh, Naruto!"

He didn't answer. A hand now cupped her left breast. A flick on her nipple.

"Naruto! Please! I'm going to..."a moan claimed the rest of that thought.

"What? What are you going to do?" he said, his voice even and calm.

"Please. I'm going to..."Her body shook. "I'm going to... cum!"

He remained silent.

"Please, Naruto! I'm going to cum!" Her voice was desperate with need. She was going crazy.

He pinched her nipple. "Then cum, Pakura. Cum for me."

Her world exploded into shards. Her feet extended, toes curled, eyes rolled back. She might have been screaming. She might have been falling. She didn't know, or care. Only the pleasure mattered and it coursed through her very core. She felt herself spasm, her pussy clenching at... nothing. Maybe she had died.

Slowly, everything dimmed and she could see again. Reality caressed her skin, bringing her back from her little death. His arms were wrapped around her, holding her to his chest tightly, petting her silky hair. She then felt the weight of gravity and almost immediately felt dizzy. She was still kneeling but sitting on her heels now. If it wasn't for Naruto, she would have fallen sideways from the vertigo. She could hear heavy breathing. It took a moment before she realized that it was her own. There was a scent in the air... also her own, she realized and felt herself blushing. Finally, she opened her eyes.

Naruto felt her stir. "Pakura?"

She pulled back from his embrace, still holding his arms to steady herself. She looked at him, her face flushed. "That was... amazing," she managed.

"I'm glad you approve," he smiled.

They sat there for several minutes until she could support herself again. The first thing she did was to lean forward to give him a kiss. Almost a tease, hidden promises of what her tongue can do... what it can make him feel. She quickly broke it off and undid the robe around Naruto's waist. She was not disappointed by what she saw. Already, the head glistened with his precum and clear strands clung to the robe as she pulled it away from his body. She bent down to get a closer look, opening her mouth, her tongue almost touching it. She looked up at him.

He nodded approval, signaling her to continue. A grin appeared on her face. She licked the head, sampling the taste of the stickiness there. Her eyes widened as she fell in love with the taste. She licked again, a longer stroke of the tongue.

Naruto put a hand on her head, fingers tangling in her sea green mane. He didn't push her but it would be foolish to think that she didn't feel his desire.

She continued licking with the enthusiasm of a kitten lapping at a saucer of milk, not wanting to stop until she had cleaned up all of his stickiness. But that didn't appear to work, as with every lick, she felt his cock pulse and more of the clear liquid came out. Finally, after a moment's pause, she took his head into her mouth and gently sucked.

Naruto groaned. "Oh yes..."

From here, Pakura had to improvise. She wasn't that used to having sex or to pleasing men. But Naruto had already groaned once, so she knew she was on the right track. Her tongue licked and flicked at the head, lightly massaging it from every direction. She was rewarded with another moan. Slowly, with her lips sealed around his shaft she moved downwards, trying to swallow him whole. But she barely got half way down before she felt herself gag.

"Take it slowly. Don't rush it," he said.

She pulled back up, all the while gently sucking, then pressed down again, slower this time. She got more of him in her throat but her gag reflex kicked in again. She pulled off with a slurp. "I guess that's going to take a bit of practice," she said.

"Don't worry. I'm surprised by how much you can get down already. "

She smiled. "I haven't had much practice. But I definatly don't think I would mind a bit more." She stared at his cock, glistening with her saliva. She licked it again.

"I think we can find time for you to practice" Naruto said with a chuckle.

Naruto's laughter turned into a hiss as he felt her tongue again. She gently scraped her teeth against the crown of his head, sending tingles through him. His cock jerked involuntarily. "I have a lot of stamina when it comes to practicing thins I like.," she said. " But maybe..." she licked him, "I..." she licked him again, "should..." and again, "stop?" and a final, long, lingering lick. She looked up at him.

"Don't you dare," he gasped.

She grinned wickedly and got up. "But it would be so wrong to be doing this-"Naruto cut her off, his hand still holding her by her hair, crushing his lips against hers. She was surprised at first but quickly melted in his grasp.

"Bad girl," he admonished her playfully, breaking the kiss.

"I just can't resist a good dare," she said.

"I guess you'll have to live with the consequences, then," he said as he started to pull her slip over hear head.

"What kind of consequences? Will I like it?" she asked with a grin.

"Maybe. I hope so. But I know I will."

She raised her arms over hear head to allow him to take the slip all the way off. As he pulled the crumpled clothing down her arms, he stopped and suddenly twisted the cloth in his fist, trapping her wrists.

She gasped, eyes wide with surprise.

He sat back, looking at her naked, inviting body. Her soft lips. Long neck. Full breasts. Flat tummy. Toned thighs. He leaned in, took a nipple into his mouth and gently suckled on it. She moaned and arched her back, offering more of herself to him. He then moved on to the other nipple, licking, nibbling at it just with his lips. He bit down on her gently.

"Oh, Naruto!" She moaned.

He licked the bud again and moved upwards with a trail of light kisses and licks and biting her neck a little. He licked her lips, teasing her but not quite giving her the kiss that she sought. She whined, trying to catch his lips with hers but he drew back. Instead he took her back inside and placed her on the bed, making her hold the headboard with her tied hands. He released her hands.

"Hold on to it. Don't let go," he ordered.

She nodded.

He gently massaged her neck and shoulders, then his fingers trailed down her chest and stomach, finally coming to a rest on her hips. He forced her legs open with his own and positioned himself at her entrance. He looked up and saw her looking down at his cock, her lips slightly parted.

"No, Pakura. Look at me," He ordered.

She looked into his eyes and swallowed.

With infinite patience, he slowly slid into her wetness. Her eyes widened and she gasped, mouth open slightly wider. He felt her pussy clench him, almost pulling him in. He groaned and kissed her offered lips.

He held the kiss as he buried himself to the hilt and felt Pakura moan into his mouth. With the same slowness, he pulled out of her tightness until only the head was inside. She whimpered, and tried to move her hips to bring him back into her wetness but his hands held her tight.

He slid into her again, faster this time. "Mmm..."She tried to speak but no words came out. She could only beg him wordlessly with her eyes. He knew what she wanted and he gave it to her. Faster strokes, thrusting in and out of her, every time eliciting a gasp or a moan from her parted lips. He moaned too, her climax and teasing fresh on his mind, the light spasms of her pussy urging him to empty himself in her. He let go of her hips now to allow his hands free reign over her exposed body. She, in response, thrust back at him. He took his time as he fucked her. Massaging her stomach. Kneading her chest. Rubbing, pinching, twisting her nipples. Caressing her face, her neck. She shivered at every touch, sending her closer and closer to her peak and her eyes, still staring into his, clouding over with lust.

Naruto was nearing his own release. Her velvet pussy wrapped around his cock tightly, almost as if sucking on it. He thrust into her faster, deeper. He felt the familiar pressure at the base of his cock. "I'm going to cum," he groaned.

She wrapped her legs around him and moaned. "Yes! Oh, Naruto!"

He felt his cock spasm, shooting his cum deep into her pussy and as if it had hit a switch within her body, her pussy clamped around his cock, pulling him seemingly deeper into her, milking him. He came and came and came, unloading all of himself into her. It felt as if he was pouring his soul into her pussy. When he felt he could control his body again, he felt the slick wetness and the gentle pulsing around his cock, keeping him hard even after such a powerful climax. He looked down at Pakura.

Her eyes were still glazed over and out of focus, her mouth open in a perfect O. But she was silent, as if not knowing anything was there at all. He kissed her. This seemed to have the appropriate effect, bringing her out of her trance. She blinked and returned his kiss. Naruto laid down beside her and pulled her close to him. Pakura sighed as he ran a hand though her hair and planted small kisses on her neck.

"You're mine now Pakura" Naruto whispered against her ear. "You're part of my clan, part of my family." He said causing her to smile in the dark as he moved one hand down from her back to rest on her hip. Naruto leaned over and pressed his lips gently against hers. Pakura felt like melting into the bed as he kissed her, slowly and gently he pulled her closer, deepening the kiss.

"Yes my Hokage." She said breathlessly as she tried to regain her composer from the kiss. Even though it was quick it felt right to her. There was something about the young Hokage that made her feel safe, that he wouldn't betray or abandon her. Pakura wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck, her turn now to kiss him breathless. "Yes my Hokage, my body and skills are yours to use." She said enunciating that remark by rubbing her hips against his cock.

That earned her a small growl that made her shiver and the lips between her legs dampen. Naruto's hand came down from her hair to rest on her cheek as he kissed her, his tongue demanding entrance to her mouth. Pakura felt his body, strong and hard as he repositioned himself at the entrances to her core.

"I will give them to you Pakura." Naruto said in a low voice. "Those who betrayed you, the ones who sent you off to die for them." Naruto ground his cock against her lips making her open her mouth appreciation. Pakura's eyes teared up as naruto stared down at her. She could feel how protective he was though his chakra, and she could feel his anger, anger for someone he had only just met but already given his heart to.

Pakura grabbed two handfuls of hair and pulled him down into a fierce kiss, her hands continuing to pull at his hair as he started to thrust into her again with slow deep strokes.

-Present day—

Pakura stood in front of the mirror debating if she wanted to put her hair up like normal or leave it down. She had noticed that most of her Hokage's, her Hokage that thought made her giddy, wives had their hair down.

"Did I mention how beautiful your hair was last night?" A voice said behind her. Pakura smiled as she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her. Nautot placed a kiss on the top of her head as he pulled her closer to his chest.

"You did Hokage sama." She said running a hand down one of her green bangs and twirling the dark brown end in her fingers. Naruto had spent a long time last night running his hands though her hair and complementing her on her eyes. "May I ask you something Hokage sama?"

"Always my love." Naruto said staring at her in the mirror.

"Last night when I was being introduced to everyone it seemed that all the girls with bright coloured hair were Namikazi and all the ones with dojutsu or bright eyes were Uzumaki." She said blushing as one of his hands had started to wander south.

Naruto chuckled causing Pakura's stomach to do a flip as she felt his chest vibrate against her back. "Yeah, I didn't mean it to happen that way but it kind of just did. As for why, well beautiful hair and eyes are what I notice first. It's what first made me notice Sakura-chan when we were little."

Pakura thought of the beautiful pink haired girl she met last night. She thought of the woman's large full stomach already carrying her Hokage's child and hoped that would be her soon.

"I know you haven't had long to get settled before we leave tomorrow" Naruto said breaking her out of her daydream of him just pushing her up against the mirror and using her as he wished. "So I'm going to send a clone with you to help you shop for new clothes and supplies. Though if you want you can stay here. We will be going to the Stone and Sand villages. I don't want you to have to feel like you have to force yourself to go back."

Pakura smiled, just that right there, his worry about her wellbeing would have made her want to go all the way to hell for him. "No Hokage-sama I'm going to go with you. I want to be right there beside you so that I can see their faces when they find out I'm still alive and so they can see I belong to you now."

"Ok Pakura if that's really what you want." He said before thinking of something else to ask. "Pakura-chan why do you keep calling me Hokage-sama? You don't have to call me that you know."

"Because you deserve it Hokage sama. Unlike the other kages you deserve my loyalty and affection." She said before leaning down against the dresser and pressing her ass against Naruto's. She could feel his cock pressing up against her ass though the thin nightgown. "My body and soul belong to you Hokage sama. So use it, use my body and carve the power of your cock into my pussy."

-Dinner sometime later—

Naruto laughed as Kuerani finished telling him another story about Akamaru and Kiba poking their noses into one of the Amruabe hives. He was really enjoying his date with the beautiful Genjutsu mistress. He loved the way her red eyes sparkled as she laughed and the feel of her hand in his as they had been walking down the street. They had gotten quite a few stares going down the street. Most of them directed at Kuerani. Naruto didn't mind though, actually he thought it was kind of hot that so many other guys thought his date was sexy.

"Mhmm Naruto-kun thank you for doing this. I haven't been out in so long." Kuerani said leaning forward a bit more. "I'm glad that Hinata agreed to watch Mirai for a while" Kuerani said smiling at the thought of her daughter. And at the thought that her daughter would now grow up in a home with a loving father and lots of siblings.

"You're welcome Kuerani-chan. Though I plan on taking you on a much better date soon." Naruto said smiling at her.

"Its not problem Naruto. This one is wonderful, just being with you and getting out of the house is making this a perfect date." She said before slipping out of her booth and into his. Naruto's face reddened and he looked around slightly as Kuerani scooched up next to him and placed a hand on his leg.

"Will you kiss me again naruto-kun" Kuerani purred, her hot breath tickling his cheek and turning Naruto's legs into jelly. Naruto turned his head and pressed his lips against hers. He could still taste the sweet dango as his tongue slide over hers. Naruto placed a hand on her cheek and deepened the kiss, his tongue gaining dominance as it explored her mouth.

Kuerani broke off their kiss with a quiet wanton moan as her lazy lust filled eyes stared at her lover. Naruto's eyes were focused on his lovers lips, watching as she slowly licked them, her saliva giving the soft red lips a shiny glow. Naruto went back in for a kiss and took her bottom lip between his and started to suck on it.

"Ohh naruto-kun" Kuerani sighed and reached up to cup his cheek with her hand. Slowly but deliberately she rubbed her thumb over his whiskers causing his eyes to go red and his canines to elongate. He at least had enough self-control to not bend her over the table and mount her in public.

"I had a second reason for wanting to go on a date with you before we leave Hokage-sama" Kuerani said in a quite seductive voice. Naruto growled as Kuerani continued to stroke his whiskers. However, her voice was able to keep him clam even though the proximity of her lips and her bright beautiful eyes were driving him wild. Naruto just grunted for Kuerani to go on with her story. Kuerani leaned forward and kissed the corner of his mouth causing him to growl and shake in her hands.

"You know whose favorite restaurant is don't you Hokage-sama?" Kuerani said knowing the answer to her question. "I've seen you talking to her before. You to have so much in common, You're so loving, so strong, and you've both been mistreated by the villagers due to something that wasn't your fault."

"Anko." Naruto growled thinking about the sexy/crazy snake lady.

"Mhmm yes," Kuerani purred and ran a hand though his hair as a reward for guessing correctly. "She admires you so much. Admires that you were able to overcome the villages hatred and become Hokage, admired that you were able to come so far." Kuerani paused to gain more chakra. The slight calming Genjutsu was straining against naruto as she talked. And she knew she would have to have it reinforced for the next part of her story if she didn't want him to break away and ravish her right on the table. Not that she would have minded that much but she had a different target for his lust.

Anko was Kuerani's best friend and just like Hinata had wanted to make sure Kuerani was taken care of. And now Kuerani wanted to take care of Anko. She knew that the snake mistress had feelings for the blond, she had talked about it enough. And she knew that Naruto had more than enough room in his heart to take another wife and love her. Especially since he already cared for her as a friend. Well, That and the thought of watching Naruto fuck Anko was a serious turn on.

Kuerani moved forward and kissed him full on the lips as her tongue took its time running over the roof of his mouth and playing with his tongue. "She also talked about how hot you were when we last made love." Kuerani said, she had taken a few different female lovers over the years but Anko was her favorite. Images of Anko and Kuerani's naked bodies pressing up against each other caused naruto to groan and his cock to start to hurt from its strain. "About how hot you were, about how she wanted you to take her and treat her like the sexy snake slut she is, wondering if your stamina for training extended to love making." Kuerani said remembering how her and Anko had spent the next hour getting each other off thinking about the young Hokage.

Naruto grinned at Kuerani, his upper brain finally getting enough blood flow to know what she was doing to him, and what she wanted him to do to Anko. Naruto looked over towards one of the windows next to the alley and could see the sexy snake mistress staring in at them and biting her bottom lip as she watched them make out. While he was watching Anko, Kuerani leaned forward and started to whisper into his ear telling him how excuattly he should take Anko.

"What about you?" Naruto asked turning his red rimmed eyes back to Kuerani.

"I want you to make a clone or two for me then take me home and fuck me like I'm just one of those pieces of meat hanging in the freezer back there. She said before pressing her soft plump lips against his.

Anko watched as he best fried made out with the Hokage. "God that's so hot. I wish I was her. The way she has been kissing him I know he is going to take her home and drill her with that big fucking cock of his." Anko said rubbing her fingers against herself as she watched the two get up to leave.

"You really are a slut aren't you." A voice said causing her to jump and turn around only for a pair of strong arms to grab onto her shoulders and press her against the wall. "Standing out here touching yourself."

"Hokage-sama" She said looking up into Naruto's bright blue eyes. But something was different. His bright eyes were clouded and ringed in red. His handsome whiskers also seemed to be darker than usual. But all she could really think about was his strong grip and his body pressing hers against the wall.

Naruto stared at her a second as he enjoyed the feel of her body pressed against his. Even though the trench coat he could feel her large breasts pressing against him. Smiling darkly, he remembered what Kuerani had told him to do.

"Walking around out here dressed like some kind of street walker." Naruto said sliding his hands down to her waist and slipping them in under her trench coat. Anko couldn't move as Naruto slid his hands over her fishnet shirt. "Maybe I should just treat you like one."

A switch seemed to flip in Anko's head as she realized what Kuerani must have been whispering in Naruto's ears. Smiling she pressed her chest out a bit more and started to rub Naruto's chest with her hands. She practically purred as she felt the strong muscles under his shirt as she ran her hands over his body. Naruto returned her touches, his hands coming up to rub over her chest below her breasts.

'Thank you Kuerani-chan' She thought as she slowly slid one hand up the side of Naruto's neck to cut the back of his head. Naruto watched her lean forward and thought she was going in for a kiss. Instead she licked the side of his cheek where her kunai had cut him during the exams. Naruto took the opportunity to nibble on her ear and neck, his sharp canines sending shivers down her body every time they brushed over an artery.

With a grunt Anko found herself pressed against the wall as Naruto's hands quickly divested her of her trench coat leaving her standing there in her fish-net undershirt and a belt with delusions of being a skirt. Naruto took a moment to enjoy the site of Anko's body under the fishnet. Her large round breasts begging to be squeezed, her toned stomach begging to be kissed and licked. And her bare legs that never seemed to stop. He knew he was going to enjoy making love to Anko, but first he just really wanted to fuck her.

"On your knees whore." Naruto commanded using his Hokage voice.

'So that's the way he wants to play it. I'm going to be the dirty whore that he fucks in the alley.' Anko smiled and licked her lips as she watched him start to undo his belt. Naruto smiled as he saw Anko's eyes go wide as he let his pants slide down to his ankles. He had been at full mast since Kuerani started teasing him. And now he stood there with Kohana's sexy snake mistress on her knees as he stroked his cock.

Anko expected another command from naruto. But instead she found her head being pressed onto his cock. She choked a bit as his hand grabbed her hair and pushed her down on his cock. So he wanted to be rough. Rough was good, rough was great, she could do rough. Though she was disappointed in not being able to show him some of the things she could do with her tongue. Though after today they would have all the time in the world.

Naruto grunted and placed one hand on the wall to steady himself as she started to thrust into Anko's mouth. His vision was starting to go hazy as her throat seemed to be constricting around his shaft, massaging it as it went down. HE could also fee her wet slimy tongue wrapping around his cock inside of her mouth.

"Fuck" HE muttered as he started to thrust harder against her face, one hand holding her head still as he started to jackhammer his cock into her throat, her nose hitting his stomach as he completely sheathed himself inside of her. Anko was stuck in her own daze as naruto used her mouth. She was completely in love with the taste and smell of his cock, his delicious precum dripping on her tongue as he pulled out.

"Ohh fuck yeah that's good. Suck it slut that's good. Ohh god I'm going to cum down your throat slut." Naruto grunted feeling his balls start to tighten up. Anko's throat started to constrict tighter as she silently urged him on.

"Ohh yeah take it slut." Naruto grunted and thrust in hard enough to make Anko's nose and jaw hurt. Any pain however was forgotten as she tasted something that was possibly even better than her beloved dango. Anko moaned in satisfaction as Naruto's large cock started to shoot rope after rope of cum into her mouth until she felt like she was going to choke on it if she didn't swallow soon. But instead of stopping Naruto continued to thrust into her, stirring his cum around inside of her mouth.

Finally, when he pulled out Anko felt like she could swallow. Closing her eyes, she enjoyed the salty taste as it slid down her throat. Opening her eyes however she was met with an appetizing surprise. Naruto was standing there in front of her, his cock still hard and throbbing as he stared at her.

Anko let out a sharp yell as she was suddenly lifted by her hair but it was quickly quieted by Naruto's lips as he kissed her. She moaned into the kiss as she felt his hands on her breasts, his fingers ripping at the netting and tearing holes in it. Anko wanted to cry out in pleasure as she felt his claws on her round firm tits. While they weren't the biggest in the village they were nice and firm and created a pleasing bubble shape under her jacket.

Anko let out a sharp howl of pleasure as she felt the claws on Naruto's fingers scrape against her breasts. The nails pushing in and leaving small scratches on her skin. Leaning in Naruto gently bit her bottom lip with his canines making Anko do something he never would have expected. She mewled, she let out a small little pleading sound as naruto raked his claws over her breasts.

What many didn't know about Anko and what Naruto was just learning was that while Anko loved getting off on other people's pain she could also just as easily get off on her own. Kuerani had referred to her as a switch. As someone who could either be the sub or dom in a relationship. Currently Naruto was loving the sounds he was getting from her, but he wasn't in a mood to prolong the foreplay.

"Look at these tits." Naruot said roughly grabbing her perfectly round breasts. Naruto ran his hands over her round breasts, her nipples standing up. Using his great strength Naruto lifted Anko up and shoved her against the wall hard enough to cause her to let out a grunt of pleasure. Looking down at Naruto from half lidded eyes Anko slowly wrapped her legs around Naruto's waist.

Naruto slammed his cock into her cunt causing Anko's eyes to roll back in her head as he forced his entire length into her, his gigantic girth spreading her lips and pressing hard agents her ass. Naruto enjoyed the feel of her vagina spasaming on his cock as she came again and again from his thrusts. Naruto growled in pleasure as she continued to thrust inside of her burying his cock deep inside her vagina. What little of Anko's mind was left functioning could feel the desire and hunger radiating against him and she could barely make out the words as he fucked her.

"You like being fucked up against the wall don't you Anko. You like me using your cunt as my new cock sleeve don't you." Naruto growled thrusting in hard. All she could do as scream an affirmative back at him as another earth shattering orgasm washed through her body setting her nerve endings on fire. Anko whited out for a second, all the blood rushing to her head. Coming down off of the high she felt her back pressed up against something warm and comparatively softer than a brick wall.

Anko kept her eyes closed and enjoyed the feel of Naruto's arms wrapped around her. Scooching back she wiggled closer against him. Naruto smiled at that and wrapped his arms tighter around her. Leaning down he started to plant small kisses on her shoulder and neck making Anko smile.

Naruto could hear Anko's breath hitch as he ran his extremely sharp canines over her throat. Her pulse quickening as he kissed his way down from her ear. Naruto continued to gently kiss and lick at her shoulder for a minute, enjoying the feel of her pressed against his chest.

"Turn over Anko." Naruto commanded, his voice soft and comforting. Anko turned over onto her back, a smile leaping to her lips as she looked up at Naruto. His eyes were back to their regular cerulean blue, though a flash of sharp canines told her that he wasn't done playing with his meal yet. His kunai sharp nails were once again scraping over her skin as he threaded one hand though her hair, his eyes hungrily taking in her form.

Naruto gently ran a sharp nail down her scalp to her ear. Anko tried no to move as his finger traced the line of an artery down her neck. She felt herself growing wetter as he started to trace an invisible line across her neck and down to her collarbone.

Anko whimpered in pleasure as his finger continued to scrape against her skin as it moved down to her large breasts, the nail scratching her soft breasts and leaving a small red line. As five sharp claws poked against her breast Naruto leaned down and took one of her hard pink nipples in his mouth and started to gently bit down on it, his sharp canines rubbing over the sensitive areola.

Anko arched her back as Naruto's mouth left her breast, his left hand still rubbing and scratching at her breast. Anko couldn't see what naruto was doing but soon his hand left her breast and she could feel something hard and cold pressing against her inner leg.

"Its a toy form one of my other pets. You and her apparently have similar tastes." Naruto said as he slid the Kunai up over her thigh and rubbed it against her engorged clit. A vision of him holding the kunai to her neck as he fucked her flashed though her mind making her buck her hips. Naruto took this as an encouragement and started to gently rub the dull rounded blade against her lips.

Anko yelled in surprise as the cold metal started to enter her. Naruto made sure to go in slowly, even with the rounded tip and edges he was afraid of hurting Anko. Gently he started to slide the kunai in and out of her, fucking he with it until it slid up to the hilt. He could feel Anko shiver and cum on the kunai though the handle, his eyes lighting up with playful mirth at the sight of the snake mistress thrusting her hips with a kunai stuck in her pussy.

Pulling it out Naruto slowly drug the blade up her body, only letting the tip of it graze her smooth skin. Letting the blade touch her lips Anko started to lick it, her long tongue coming out to lick her juices off the blade. At first Anko thought Naruto was going to fuck her as he was looking at her . Instead he gave her a simple command to turn over onto her stomach.

'Ohh god he's going to use that huge python of his on my ass isn't he.' Anko screamed inside her head. Instead she felt his hands start to slide up and down her back. Almost like he was giving a massage. She also felt something warm and comforting start to fill her body. She felt his warm hands and the warm feeling that went with them move up from her lower back to her shoulders.

Naruto continued to massage her back like that for a few minutes until her previous orgasms and his wonderful hands had turned her into a semi-conscious pile of mush. "I have a gift for you Anko-chan." Naruto said placing a hand on her left shoulder. "I'm sorry Anko-Chan this is going to hurt" Before she could ask what it was she felt white hot pain where Naruto's palm was. It felt like the skin where his hand was had caught fire and that it was spreading down her arm and chest. Anko let out a loud scream as the fire seemed to spread, her body starting to shine from the sweat as she struggled not to move. Finally, the fire burnt out and she started to feel ok, the warm comforting presence was back washing over her.

Once she was feeling better naruto rolled off of her and let out a loud breath and sat back against the headboard. As the pain cleared from Anko's mind she realized two things in quick succession. The first was that the pain had been centered on her shoulder where Orochimaru had placed his cursed seal. And the second was that she couldn't feel it or Orochimaru's chakra anymore.

"I'm sorry that hurt so bad Anko-chan. But I needed to do it while you were awake and conscious." Naruto said apologizing. The only thing Anko could do was to burst into tears and hug him. She had dreamed of being freed from the seal. And had hoped that Orochimaru's death would have freed her from it. Instead she had been forced to live with it even after his death.

"Naruto you've... That was...I..I don't know how to think you for that." Anko said in a voice that naruto had never heard before. It wasn't the voice of a sexy seductress, sadistic interrogator, or fearless kunoichi. It was quiet and soft and made him want to wrap her up in his arms and protect her from the rest of the world.

"It's ok Anko." Naruto said holding her against him as she cried. "You don't have to say anything. I understand better than anyone what you must have went though." Reaching down naruto lifted her chin up so he could see her eyes. Smiling he leaned down and started to kiss her gently on the lips.

Smiling Anko sat back and positioned her pussy right above his rod before come down hard and fast on it and taking it up to the hilt causing them both to let out a gasp from the pleasure. Naruto was happy lying on the bottom where he was able to either watch her boobs bounce up and down or watch her pussy be speared by her dick every time she came back down.

Soon when the pleasure got high Naruto reached out with his hands and started playing with her clit, causing Anko to throw her head back and moan and start fondling her breasts. Sitting up but still keeping them in the cowgirl position Naruto took one of the nipples she was playing with in his mouth and started sucking on in and nipping on it with his teeth. Working his way up Naruto started licking at her breasts then at her shoulder blades and neck, soon after he felt Anko's vagina grip his dick like a vise and knew she was about to cum.

"Cum for me Anko-chan." he said right before kissing her one last time and using one free hand to pinch her clit sending her over the edge of pleasure for the third time that night. Anko tightened up causing them both to cum, she could feel her womb being filled up with his seed and found herself hoping that she would be pregnant soon.

Laying back down with Anko on top of him Naruto struggled to get the covers out from under them and cover them up. Momentarily getting up so Naruto could get the covers Anko was quick to get back into her lovers embrace and snuggle up to him. Placing her mouth next to his ear she whispered "That was great Naruto-kun. But next time we make love I want it to be as your sexy snake slut and not a weepy little girl." She cooed causing Naruto to let out a pleased moan. "And maybe we could do it with you henged to look like you did during the chunin exams." She teased causing Naruto to blush and playfully smack her ass.

-Main hall later that evening-

Naruto had been having a great day. He and Anko had spent several more hours in her new room making love and he had gotten his memories from his clones time with Kuerani. Apparently they had bent her over a table and used her as their own personal meat puppet until she had passed out. Not that Kuerani had been complaining at all once she woke up. Now the Genjutsu mistress was with Anko and an army of clones moving the two women into the compound. And right now all the real Naruto had to do was pretend to be busy until Tsunade and Mei went into the clan's hot springs.

"Hey Shiori-chan I have a question for you?" He asked looking down at the beautiful fox girl curled up on his lap.

"Hmm?" Shiori murmured as she dozed on his lap.

"Talking to Kuerani made me realize something. All of my pets are very submissive in bed. Even ones like Anko or Ino who are naturally dominate with other girls are always wanting me to be the alpha and dominate them." He said wondering at the cause. He knew enough from listing to his mom and Mikoto talk that sometimes those with lots of power or positions of power liked to let go and be dominated. But to have so many strong willed and just plain strong women all be submissive to him was starting to make him wonder.

"I think it's your chakra master." Shiori said rolling over and looking up at him with large trusting eyes.

"My chakra?" Naruto asked in a confused voice.

"Mhmm, it makes everyone feel warm and safe and protected. And when it comes to those you are attracted to it combines with your pheromones to make them more submissive to your desires." She said in a calm voice before her eyes hardened and she reached out to slap Naruto's cheek.

"Oww shiori what was that for?" He asked rubbing his cheek.

"I'm still connected to your mind Naruto and I know what you were thinking. And no its not mind control or brain washing or anything like that." She said trying to hold back her emotions. She hated when he beat himself up or blamed himself for something that wasn't his fault. "It wouldn't effect anyone who wasn't interested in you. And it only makes them more likely to go along with you being on top. I know there have been times when it was say Ino or Kushina running the show." She said causing Naruto to smile and brighten up. "Besides I know you like it." Shiori said giggling.

-Uzumaki/Namikazi clan hot springs-

Tsunade guided Mei though the changing rooms to the large fenced in area of the hot springs. Just like the pool it was surrounded by boulders and trees that gave it a natural look while acting as a barrier to provide privacy. And while her student and Naruto had found some fun uses for the jets in the hot tub she still preferred the nice relaxing atmosphere of the hot spring.

Tsunade watched as Mei let her towel fall to the ground exposing her beautiful body to the cool air. Taking her time Mei started to undo her hair from its bun and letting it fall down behind her and cover the top of her soft round ass. Staring at the beautiful Mizukage Tsunade let her own towel fall away. She had henged herself to looked like her previous self before Naruto had de-aged her. Before she hated even appearing old. But lately she had found herself taking on her henge to tease and pleasure Naruto.

Mei tried not to stare at Tsunade as the woman walked down the steps into the hot springs. Mei like most women in the elemental nations had grown up hearing stories of the great Tsunade of the Sannin. And like many of them she had strived to live up to the bar Tsunade had set for Kunoichi the world over. 'And now here I am. Sitting in a hot spring with one of my idols.'

Mei watched Tsunade swim over to where she was sitting, her eyes staying on Tsunade large breasts as they bobbed in the water. Mei sighed and looked down at her own body, unknown to most people Mei didn't think she stacked up to Tsunade in the looks department or in the bust size.

Sitting down beside Mei Tsunade started to make small talk. First it was little things like how her trip had been and how she had been doing as the only female Kage once she had stepped down. Mei felt good being able to talk to Tsunade, the blond haired woman was really someone she could confide in and who understood the struggle of being a female Kage. Eventually the talks turned towards men and looks causing Mei to blush once Tsunade started picking on her.

Tsunade had been scooting closer and closer to Mei over the last half hour and was now sitting shoulder to shoulder with her. "I'm telling you mine are bigger Mei-chan" Tsunade said pressing her breasts against Mei's.

"Tsunade" Mei said blushing from the attention her breasts were receiving. "I really think mine are much bigger." To prove it she grabbed her in her hands and held them up for Tsunade to see.

"Hmm they might be bigger Mei-chan" Tsunade conceded before trapping Mei between her and the pool wall. "But do you know how to use them?" She asked pressing her breasts against Mei's.

"What do you mean Tsunade?"

"I mean can you use them to please your lover." Tsunade said running her hands over her breast and her neck. "Have you ever used your big soft tits to jack him off. Ever held your lover between your breasts and sucked his cock?"

"Of of course Tsunade." Mei said trying not to blush.

"Even if your breasts are a little bit bigger than mine I bet I can please a man better than you can with them." Tsunade said causing Mei to get upset. She was never one to turn down a challenge.

"HA I bet I can beat you even if they do call you the legendary sucker" Mei replied causing Tsunade to smile.

"Mhmm I know. Why don't we find someone to decide for us?" Tsunade said and quickly creating a shadow clone to go get naruto. Mei didn't know what Tsunade was doing but she didn't mind. Over the past hour she had found herself become calmer and more relaxed. And the feeling of Tsunade body sitting against hers had been stoking some feelings for the female sex she didn't even know she had.

Mei was about to say something when she heard the Tsunade clone return causing her heart to jump up to her throat and a million butterfly's took flight in her stomach as she watched the clone drag a half clothed Naruto out from the door. Mei's blush got even brighter as she watched the young man look over at them.

She had seen him in the war, there was no way not to. His clones had been everywhere intent on fighting the battle himself and saving people's lives. She had been able to talk to him once or twice after the war. He was always kind and respectful. And she always liked that when he talked to her he looked her in the eyes even when she had been trying to persuade him to look a little further south. She could say that she had fallen for him during the war. She wasn't sure if it was possible to be female and not fall for the blond jinchuriki.

Tsunade smiled and grabbed onto Mei's hand pulling her towards the edge of the spring where Naruto was. "Tsunade-chan, Mei-chan." Naruto said happily as he waved at them. While it wasn't the proper way for one Kage too great another Mei didn't really care because the closer they got the better she could see his lean muscular body and even make out the large bulge that was hidden below his towel.

"Your clone said you guys needed me to be a judge for something?" Naruto asked looking down at where the two women were standing at the side of the pool. Tsunade smiled and motioned for Naruto to set down on the edge of the pool. Walking over Tsunade placed her hands on Naruto's leg, her large breasts rubbing up against them in the water.

"Yes Naruto-kun." Tsunade said in a sweet voice as she started to slowly undo the knot that was holding his towel together. "Mei-chan and were having a little completion to see who could use their breasts better to please a man" Mei watched as the knot came undone revealing Naruto's large foot long cock.

"I would love to help you Tsunade-hime." Naruto said with a smile. Suddenly there was a puff of smoke and a second naruto was sitting beside the original. Mei blushed as her mind instantly filled with thoughts of a hot spring filled with Naruto clones. Smiling at how well it was all going Tsunade grabbed Mei and led her over to the original Naruto.

"Ok Mei-chan, the rules of the game is that the first one to make Naruto cum is the winner. And you can only use your breasts and mouth, not hands." Tsunade said pressing Mei forward between Naruto's legs.

Mei looked at Tsunade then back at the large meat pole in front of her. It looked even larger close up. Naruto watched as Mei opened her mouth, the saliva on her tongue steaming slightly as it dripped into the hot spring. Looking over naruto saw his clone grab a bottle of oil and start to pour it over Tsunade's large breasts. Tsunade made a show of rubbing the oil into her skin as she smiled at the clone. Once she was done the clone passed the oil over to Naruto who did the same thing to Mei's breasts.

"Ohh yeah let's get them nice and oily so you can fuck my big tits naruto." Mei said rubbing her breasts together. Mei knew she was moving kind of fast but she didn't want to let another change to bag the young Hokage go to waste. She had cornered him once in his tent after the war but had sadly been called away before she could do anything other than make him blush from her flirting.

Naruto smiled in pleasure as Mei lifted her large oily tits and placed them on either side of his cock. "How do you like my huge tits Naruot-kun? Most men aren't even man enough for me to kiss yet here I am naked jacking off your huge cock with my big fat breasts." Mei said deciding to use dirty talk and ego stroking to make up for her lack of experience.

"Your tit's are great Mei-chan. But I want to feel that hot mouth of yours around my cock" Naruto said as Mei's oily breasts slid up and down his shaft.

Calling on her lava release just the tiniest bit Mei leaned forward and licked the head of Naruto's cock. Naruto let out a loud moan as the hot wet member slid over his organ. Mei continued to swirl her tongue around the head of his cock as she pumped her breasts up and down his shaft.

Naruto started to thrust into Mei's breasts as her burning tongue and lips. "Mhmm that's good Mei-chan but if you want to make him cum you're going to have to take him in your mouth." Tsunade said before taking the clones cock into her mouth and sucking on it before going back to massaging it with her breasts. Mei watched as Tsunade wrapped her perfect round breasts around the clone's dick, her lips sucking at his cock as she slid her breasts against its shaft.

"Do you want to cum in my throat naruto-kun?" Mei asked kissing the head of his cock again. She was surprised how much of it stuck out from between her breasts. "I want you to use your big manly cock and fuck my tits while I suck you off Naruto-kun" Mei moved her mouth closer to his cock letting naruto feel the warm wet air coming from between her lips. All Naruto wanted to do now was grab ahold of her hair and force her mouth down on his cock until she was gagging and fuck her mouth like it was her pussy. Instead he contented himself with running his hands though her hair as she slowly and lovingly took him into her mouth.

"Fuck, its so hot." Naruto said as her warm wet lips closed around his cock. Mei worked more and more of his monster rod into her mouth, her hands moving her breasts up and down in a steady motion.

"Kami if her mouth is this warm I can't wait to fuck her pussy." Naruto thought as Mei swirled her tongue around his cock. Naruto moaned again before finally letting go, his cock spasaming and shooting rope after rope of cum into her throat.

Mei was shocked at the sudden deluge of spunk but quickly started to swallow it. Once the torrent ended she released his cock from in-between her breasts only to be surprised that it was still as large and hard as when she had begun. She heard the clone moan and looked over to see it cuming in-between Tsunade's tits. Something inside Mei caused her to walk over and run her fingers between Tsunade's tits scooping up a large dollop of naruto's cum.

Mei quickly brought it up to her lips and licked it off. But before she could swallow Tsunade reached out and grabbed her head forcing her into a kiss. The two Naruto's just watched as the two female kages made out, their large breasts pressing together.

"Now that that is out of the way we can get to the really fun stuff." Tsunade said in a sultry voice. Mei was about to ask what she meant when she heard a splash and felt Naruto's arms wrap around her. She froze as for a second as he nestled his head against hers and placed one hand on the inside of her hip.

Usually she would be aggressive with any man who even hinted at wanting to do that with her. But that was because she wanted a real man, one who was her equal and wouldn't be frightened by her, one who would take her when he wanted. Mei relaxed against naruto as she felt the hand on her waist start to move up towards her breast.

Naruto started to nibble at her neck as his hands moved over her body teasing her nipples and clit. He knew he was doing something a ton of ninja dreamed about. Playing with the fiery mizukage while his cock was buried in between her firm round ass. Just as Mei was about to cum she felt herself turned around and pressed against the wall. Mei watched Naruto wondering what he was going to do next only to be surprised when he gently kissed her.

"You're so beautiful." Naruto said running a hand over her cheek. Mei teared up a bit and smiled at him as his thumb brushed over her lip.

"You are the first real man to say that to me naruto." Mei said.

"Real man? What do you mean?" Naruto asked confused at Mei's wording.

" You're the first man who isn't frightened by me, who isn't afraid to flirt with me. A real man is someone who knows what they want and takes it." She said pressing her breasts and hand against his chest.

"And do you know what I want Mei?" Naruto said pushing her back against the wall again. Naruto lifted up one of her legs and placed it around his hip allowing the head of his cock to press up against the lips of her cunt. Mei's reply was cut off by a scream as Naruto sheathed himself inside of her, only managing to get half of his length inside of her in the first stroke. But her cunt felt better than he had imagined. The hot wet tunnel seemed to squeeze with all its might to keep his cock inside as she started to thrust.

"Ohh Kami yes please. Tell me what you want." Mei cried as naruto continued to ram into her. Looking over Mei stole a second to spy on Tsunade who was now on her back completely covered in oil as one clone fucked her pussy as she sucked off another.

"I want you Mei" Naruto said thrusting into her. " I want you and your village and your county." Mei couldn't reply as his dick burrowed into her sending our fireworks inside her body. Grunting Naruto thrust in one final time before cuming inside of her. Mei moaned as he pulled out, his juices sloshing around inside of her. Mei thought she was done until she felt Narutot's hand on her cheek again. "But right now all I want is that molten pussy of yours wrapped around my cock."

The next hour and a half became a blur of kisses and orgasms for Mei as Naruto and his clones used her and Tsunade as human flesh lights. She even remember a point where Naruto had the two of them pose for pictures with each other. Her favorite one had been one where she was crawling out of the pool, the water running over her breasts and sides.

At the moment she found herself relaxing in a large poolside chair wrapped up in Naruto's arms. She could still feel him in her ass where him and his clones took turns drilling her with their cocks. She blushed with slight embarrassment as she remembered being on her knees begging and moaning like a common whore as they fucked her ass. She had wanted a real man and now she had found him, one who could easily dominate her body and soul.

"What are you thinking about my beautiful lava goddess?" Naruto asked kissing her, her lips tasting of spices and heat just like the dozens of other times he had kissed her.

"All the ways you have dominated me and made me yours." She said enjoying the way his eyes lit up at her mention of belonging to him.

"Good I'm glad because I will need your help." Naruto said wiggling a bit until her could look at her better. "Soon I'm going to start expanding. For the smaller countries and villages, it will be easy enough just to absorb them. But for the larger ones like the mist I will need people like you to help set up treaties that will bind your people to my service." Naruto rolled over on top of her, his body blocking out the sun. "You said a real man takes what he wants. Well I've already saved the world, now I want to bring it together and unite it."

Mei felt her cunt gush with juices. Here was a man not only strong enough to dominate her but one that could dominate the whole world. And unlike Madara or Pein she knew that Naruto was doing to protect all of those he had risked his life fighting for during the war. She also knew that she wanted that big cock inside of her, for him to impregnate her with his seed so she could carry her future king's children. Naruto must have had a similar idea because he quickly started fucking her driving Mei back into a fog of lust as she gave herself to him.


	25. The Journey Finally Starts! Trip to the Village of Women!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mei and Kushina bond over their love of Naruto and the group finally sets off to the other nations. First stop Nadeshiko Village

Chapter 24

AN: Ok so I'm back guys. After work, boredom with writing, and writing block from not being pleased with the MeixKueranixNaruto scene I have released another chapter. I have been wanting to get to this section for a long time. It was really one of the first batch of ideas I had for this fic. Good lord I just realized how old this fic is. So thanks to all of you who have stuck around this long. The next update should be sooner, as in a month or two instead of a whole year.

Naruto was stunned as he walked into the room. He knew that Mei and his mom had hit it off but he hadn't expected this, at least not this fast. Mei and Kushina lay in the middle of the large four poster bed, endless waves of hair tumbling around them as they made out. Mei lay on her back as Kushina ran her fingers around the outside of Mei's ass. Mei moaned and opened her legs wider as Kushina slowly slid two fingers past the woman's tight sphincter causing her to arch her back and spread her legs more allowing Kushina to go deeper.

"Moan for me Mei-chan" Kushina said in a cheerful voice as she leaned further over the squirming woman. "Did you enjoy fucking my son last night?" She asked curling her two fingers causing Mei to moan and shift again. "Did you enjoy him using you over and over. Filling each of your holes with his big delicious cock?" Kushina asked in a hushed voice, her lips just inches above Mei's

Mei leaned up and kissed Kushina, their lips parting slowly to allow their tongues to explore. Mei moaned into Kushina's mouth as the older woman kept fucking her ass with her fingers. Breathlessly Mei responded "Yes, I loved having him above me, his arms holding onto me as he filled me with his cum."

Flipping her hair over her head so it wouldn't get in the way as she kissed Mei, Kushina finally noticed Naruto standing in the door. Eyeing naruto she started to kiss her way down Mei's chin and neck to the woman's large breasts. Keeping her eye's on naruto Kushina started to suck on one of Mei's large pink nipples all the while letting out exaggerated moans and sighs in the hopes of enticing Naruto to come join them.

Not that he needed much enticing as he watched the two women pleasure each other. Naruto stood there for a minute watching Mei get her ass fucked by Kushina's fingers as her expert mouth teased Mei's breasts. Mei bucked her hips before letting out a guttural moan and cumming. Her juices squirting out and covering the bed and floor.

Mei sighed and laid her head back on the pillow. She had never been with a woman before or really been all that attracted to them. But here she had been for the last hour getting dominated by Kushina, the fellow redhead had been torturing and pleasing her ever since she had woken up. Sighing in satisfaction she opened her eyes to see Kushina staring at the door with a self satisfied smirk.

Looking over to the door to see who it was Mei smiled as well as she watched Naruto walk over to them. Mei watched as naruto came over to the bed and cupped the side of Kushina's head in his hand before tilting it upwards so he could kiss her. Kushina wrapped her arms around naruto's neck and pulled him down slightly to deepen the kiss.

"Mhmm master." Kushina said in a breathy voice as they broke the kiss. Kushina kept her eyes on naruto's well defined chest as she ran her hands down it to rest above the hem of his pants. Mei scooted over to where she was sitting on the edge of the bed next to Kushina.

Looking over to the door to see who it was Mei smiled as well as she watched Naruto walk over

to them. Mei watched as naruto came over to the bed and cupped the side of Kushina's head in

his hand before tilting it upwards so he could kiss her. Kushina wrapped her arms around

naruto's neck and pulled him down slightly to deepen the kiss.

"Mhmm master." Kushina said in a breathy voice as they broke the kiss. Kushina kept her eyes

on naruto's well defined chest as she ran her hands down it to rest above the hem of his pants.

Mei scooted over to where she was sitting on the edge of the bed next to Kushina. "Did you enjoy watching us play with each other?" She asked letting go of the hem of Naruto's pants to wrap one arm around Mei's waist. Mei also wrapped one of her hands around Kushina and reached up to grab and squeeze one of Kushina's large breasts.

"Would you like to keep watching my lord? Or would you prefer something a little more hands on?" She teased as she squeezed Kushina's breast. Naruto watched as the two older women exchanged large open mouthed kisses. Taking his pants off Naruto started to stroke his cock as he watched the two make out.

"How about you let us handle that master" Kushina said, smirking at her own pun. Extracting herself from Kushina's arms Mei got off the bed and moved around behind Naruto.

"Ohh yeah that feels so good" Naruto said as two warm mouths touched his skin. Kushina was slowly working more and more of Naruto's cock into her mouth while Mei was behind Naruto pressing her large breasts up against his back and running her lips and tongue over his neck. Mei poured chakra into her lips and tongue as she gently trailed kisses across NAruto's shoulder blades. Mei continued her tender caressing with her lips, her breasts brushing up against naruto as she worked her way from one shoulder to another.

Naruto flexed his shoulders, enjoying the feel of Mei's hot mouth on his tight muscles. Below him Kushina continued to suck him off, one of her hands stroking his cock as she took one of his balls into her mouth before licking her way back up his shaft. Reaching around him Mei started to stroke his cock as Kushina's lips wrapped around the engorged head.

"Ahh yes, fuck." Naruto moaned as he thrust his hips forward, his cock shooting rope after rope of cum into Kushina's mouth. "That was" he said getting his breath "That was great"

"That was just to make up for missing out on the fun baby." Kushina purred. "Were only getting warmed up."

Smirking Naruto crossed his fingers and in a puff three clones were standing in the room. Two of the clones grabbed Kushina by her arms and dragged her to the other side of the bed as the final one stood behind Mei waiting for instructions.

Turning around Naruto cupped Mei's cheek and pulled her into a kiss. "I love you my beautiful lava goddess." Naruto said after pulling back from the kiss. Mei blushed hearing Naruto call her by his pet name for her. But if her lord wanted her to be his sexy goddess then she was not going to disappoint. Sending her lava infused chakra back into her lips Mei wrapped her arms around NAruto's neck and kissed him back partly because she knew he liked it and partly because she knew as a real man he could take it, all of it.

Naruto drove his tongue into her mouth, enjoying the heat she was giving off both physically and emotionally. Last night he had enjoyed that how mouth wrapped around his cock , the combination of her large breasts and those hot lips bringing him to climax multiple times. But for right now he felt like reminding his beautiful pets who was in charge. Singling the clone to step forward Naruto gently unwrapped Mei's arms and moved them behind her body for the clone to hold onto.

With his hands now free Naruto reached down and palmed one of Mei's large breasts. He took his time playing with her breasts as he listened to his other clones as they fucked his mother. Mei was also looking over her shoulder at Kushina and the clones, a loud smack drawing her attention to them. Mei watched as the clone slapped her again causing Kushina to moan in pain and pleasure as she looked up at the clone with lust in her eyes.

The thing that surprised Mei the most was Kushina's body posture. Gone was the woman who had been dominating her for the past hour. In her place sat a whore begging to be fucked. Looking back at Naruto Mei smiled. She really had found a real man. One who was strong enough to dominate both her and Kushina but wise and gentle enough to know how to treat them both.

Her mind was still on Kushina as Naruto lifted one of her legs to his hip and positioned his cock against her wet cunt. Mei could feel both her lord's and the clones cocks pressing up against her. She had never thought of being treated like this. Never dreamed of being used like this, having her ass and cunt stuffed at the same time.

Naruto waited for a moment and enjoyed the look of anticipation on Mei's face. He slowly slid his cock up and down her molten slit. Her elemental chakra causing her juices to steam as they dripped onto the floor. He had discovered that the night before when she took him in her mouth, her long red tongue sliding its way up his shaft before she took his sack in her mouth, her hand stroking him to release.

Mei cried out as Naruto and the clone thrust inside her. She could feel both of their cocks moving in time with each other. With each thrust she felt closer and closer to the edge. Naruto enjoyed the feel of Mei's large breasts against his chest. One of his hands was slowly massaging her large breast as the other tilted her head up for a slow but deep kiss.

Mei moaned into Naruto's mouth as the clone behind her started to speed up and slam his cock into her, stretching her ass even wider as he tried to cum. Naruto sped up as well. The tip of his cock brushing against her womb before impaling it and releasing his seed.

Mei leaned her head back against the clones shoulder, her large tits bouncing free as naruto and the clone continued to thrust into her. Through half lidded eyes she could see Kushina in the background, her red hair firmly in the grip of one of the clones who was using it to hold her face against his pelvis as he choked her with his cock. The second clone was behind her, switching back and forth from her ass and pussy as she spanked her. The site made Mei come again, her liquids dripping to the ground.

Thrusting one last time Naruto pulled Mei to him for a earth shattering kiss which the red haired mizukage quickly returned. Unwrapping from Naruto, Mei watched one of the clones lead Kushina over to them.

"Why don't you help Mei get cleaned up?" Said one of the clones before disappearing. Kushina didn't need any further goading to do something she had been wanting to do for a while. Leaning up Kushina wrapped her lips around Mei's pussy and started to suck at it, tasting her son and their new lover.

-A Few Hours Later-

"Naruto-sama, are you sure this is going to be enough stuff?" Tenten asked sitting down a small overnight satchel and a single suitcase on the scroll. She like everyone else who was coming had only packed enough clothes for a long weekend instead of the week long trip it would take to get to their first destination.

Naruto, or at least this clone who had been distracting Tenten from getting ready walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her stomach. "Yes my lovely little tool." Naruto said rubbing his hands over her stomach. Enjoying the feel of the twins kicking at his hands as they felt the pressure move over them. "I haven't been having you go over all of those maps just because I like seeing you bent over a desk. I sent my clones to law down a tag at each of the spots you recommended."

Tenten remembered the last time she had been bent over one of the tables. She had been tied face down across it and left for an hour as it seemed like half the girls and clones in the house had dropped by to use and abuse her ass for an hour.

"Your father's FTG tags." Tenten exclaimed "That's why you wanted to make sure they spots were clear of well traveled roads but still easily accessible. "We can get in and out of any of the nations without anyone seeing us come or go."

"And that my love is why you made Jonin so quickly." Naruto said smiling. Always happy to be reminded that his wives were as strong and smart as they were beautiful. " But I'm not planning an invasion. We're just going to use them to cut down on the walking."

"I guess that explains why you have us crisscrossing the continent." Tenten said placing a hand over his "Were going all the way up to Nadeshiko village before heading to the Land of Demons and Spring country and then finally meeting Temari in Sand."

"See, I'm not totally terrible at this planning thing." Naruto joked with her. The two quickly finished packing and made their way to the front door where everyone else was waiting for them. The only people who weren't there were Ayame who needed to stay with the shop, Shizune who was being left in charge of the village, Tsume who was staying with her clan, and Mei who was going to go back to her village and start some preparations.

"So will you really be able to transport this many people?" Sakura asked looking at a combined force that even with most of them near their delivery date could conquer most mid level villages.

"With my help." Shiori beamed. "We will extend the chakra cloak to everyone like we did during the battle with Madara and that will allow us to carry everyone with us when we jump"

"So our first jump is a village of all women." Tsunade said, "Your grandfather would have loved that." This caused Kushina and Mikoto, both of whom had been on the receiving end of Jiraiya's lecherous stare, to burst out laughing.

The jump ended up going off without a hitch. Or nearly, when Hinata used her eyes to check and make sure the babies were still ok she noticed a bit of golden chakra still lingering in the womb. But since it didn't seem to be bothering them she figured it was just residual chakra from the jump.

Even though the thick forest the group could see the three massive hills that were topped by the large walls and tall towers that made up Nadeshiko village. Immense stone bridges connected each of the hills together. The entire village had seemingly been built with defense in mind. Even the stone walkway that made up the only access point from the ground was so narrow that they would be forced to walk up it one at a time along a long twisting path that would give the defenders plenty of opportunities to attack them.

Not that Naruto was going to give them that opportunity. From what he had learned about this village he was going to have to make a show if he wished to earn their respect. Stepping into the clearing Naruto took his time gathering nature chakra and mixing it with his own as well as the Shiori's. Instead of forming it into an attack he released it, pushed it out in a wave of golden energy that caused trees to sway back and forth sending hundreds of roosting birds into the sky.

"Lady Shizuka were under attack" Said a kunoichi wearing a red bandanna "We must get you to safety and rally the troops" The kunoichi was slightly puzzled why her leader looked so happy and excited.

"That wasn't an attack," Said Shizuka smiling "That was just him ringing the doorbell"

"Who's ringing the doorbell" Asked another woman coming into the room and brushing her long hair from in front of her glasses. "Because that release of chakra about sent me into a coma."

"I'm sorry." Said Shizuka feeling for her newest advisor. She understood what a wave of chakra like that could do to sensory ninja, especially ons as skilled as she was. "But it's the hero I told you all about. The one that beat me, the one I'm destined to marry. The one who will help me change the laws of this village."

"The student of Jiraiya?" Her advisor asked seeming suddenly nervous.

Shizuka mistook the cause of the nervousness and grabbed the advisors hands in hers. "Don't worry, he's not stuck up or scary. He's really kind and thoughtful and caring. I want you to be here to meet him when he comes up."

"I..I'm sorry my lady but that blast of chakra has really tired me out. I think I need to go check on my patient and rest a bit. Maybe I will be able to meet him later tonight." She said breaking away from Shizuka before excusing herself from the room.

Shizuka just smiled at her advisors antics before turning back to the kunoichi. "If you would please send someone to escort Naruto and his companions up the mountain." Though worded as a request the kunoichi acted on it as if it was a command.

Turning back to her seat Shizuka readied herself for what was to come next. Not the meeting with Naruto. No she had been dreaming about that since the war's end. It was the council she was worried about. And with Naruto on his way up the mountain the council was probably trying to come up with one last move to keep her from marrying Naruto.

Everyone in the village turned out for what had became an impromptu procession. Heads were hanging out windows, peeking around corners, and staring over rooftops to see a sight that hadn't been seen since the founding of the village. A man walking down its streets. And not just any man but one who had defeated their own leader, one who seemed to have more chakra than the entire village combined.

And behind him in twos and threes came a line of women each one more beautiful than the last. And each one exuding power, not just from the amount of chakra they had but from the way they held theirself. Many of the women wondered if these women to had been conquered by the blond haired man or if they had given herself to him like women from outside the village were known to do.

"I think your plan is working." Said Sakura looking around at the staring people as they walked down another large thoroughfare that led to the large castle. "I don't know if they are ready to follow you yet but your and Lady Shizuka's plan seems to be shocking and aweing them."

One of the problems Naruto faced was how to get of village of man hating women to follow him. Shizuka had already foreseen that problem and had been quick to help Naruto come up with a way to win them over. They had been sending messages back and forth for a few weeks before coming up with the final solution. The women of the village may not have much respect for him as a man but they did respect power. That power combined with the fact that he already had so many strong women following him was sure to at least get their attention.

"Yes my love." Naruto said squeezing her hand. "But we still need to be on our guard. Shizuka said that the council isn't happy with how she wants to change the village and may try something to stop us." Naruto warned, however nothing happened on the trip much to Tenten, Anko, and even Kurenai's dismay as they had been hoping to test their skills against fellow kunoichi.

Reaching the castle the group was hustled inside only to be stopped in front of a set of large double doors created out of a dark brown wood and inlaid with red and gold.

"I appologize but you will have to wait out here for a bit. Lady Shizuka is in a meeting with the council." A short Kunoichi with a long halberd said.

"Thank you for telling me. However I really need to be in there." Naruto said and before the woman could reply he gathered wind chakra into his palms and let it out in two large wind bullets that slammed the doors open hard enough to cause them to break off their hinges and slam into the walls.

"Wha...what is the meaning of this?" Asked one of the half dozen grey haired old women who stood around Shizuka. They were apparently the council Shizuka had warned him about.

Naruto seemed to cross the long torchlit hall in three steps and before they could say anything else Naruto was standing in front of Shizuka, his hand outstretched to help her up from her seat. "I'm here to claim what's mine." Naruto said looking down at Shizuka.

Shizuka hadn't expected the overwhelming sense of delight at hearing his voice again. Or the raw power and hunger that danced behind his brilliant blue eyes. A hunger that was causing her to become suddenly hot and weak. Shizuka took naruto's hand and was thankful for his help as she got up and was immediately wrapped in his arms.

Naruto stared into Shizuka's beautiful green eyes as he held her close, her lean curvy body eagerly pressing against his as he lowered his mouth to hers. Shizuka let out a hungry needy moan as Naruto kissed her. Neither noticing or caring about the shocked faces of the councilwomen or Kushina's satisfied smirk at her son adding another beautiful kunoichi to his harem.

"No!" Shouted one of the councilwomen. Not the one from before, Naruto noticed, this one was much taller and her hair was still speckled with black. "Lady Shizuka is not yours to claim."

"And why is that." Naruto said "I defeated her in single combat according to the rules of your village. She is mine and so is the position of leader of this village." Shizuka shivered against Naruto as he called her his. She was enjoying hearing him refer to her as his, as his prize, as his property. A strange feeling for a Kunoichi who was raised in a village of man haters and who had sworn off love before meeting Naruto. But in his arms it felt right. And she wanted to show him just how thoroughly he already owned her.

Leaning up she grabbed the back of Naruto's neck and pulled him down for another kiss. Opening her mouth fully she ran her tongue over naruto's lips inviting his tongue into her mouth, to enter her, to explore her, as promises of what was to come. The sounds of disgust by the councilwomen spurred her on causing her to press her breasts against his chest as she deepened the kiss.

Separating for air Naruto stared down into Shizuka's large green eyes before turning his attention to the women before him.

"No one was around to see it. It is your word against the villages." One of the councilwomen said.

"Then what should I do to prove it?" Naruto said holding Shizuka close to him.

"You must fight again. If you defeat her in front of the entire village then we will acknowledge your claim." Said the woman before turning to Shizuka with what was intended to be a piercing stare but that didn't even register for Shizuka "And we know what you are capable of Lady Shizuka. So if you hold back even the tiniest percent we will not only strip you of your position as leader but we will seal away your chakra and banish you from the village."

The threat didn't worry Shizuka. The old crones probably assumed that without her station or abilities that Naruto would abandon her leaving her alone out in the wider world. But she knew that not only would he never do that but that what ever seal they used could be easily undone by him as well.

"Ok sure. I haven't had a good spar in a few days anyways." Naruto said flashing his best grin at the women.

"To make sure the rules are followed you and your...companions are not allowed to have any contact with Lady Shizuka until the fight." The tall woman said "Don't worry we shall put you in the good rooms and make sure your companions have an excellent view of the fight"

Naruto turned back to Shizuka and pulled her in for another long deep kiss but this time instead of breaking away his lips slid across her cheek to brush against her ear. Naruto's teeth nibbled at her ear before he started whispering, his words causing her to turn beet red. "I will come and claim you tonight. Be ready for me." Naruto said in a voice that caused Shizuka's knees to wobble.

Smiling shizuka pulled him in for another kiss. "I'll be waiting" She whispered before letting his break away and move towards the large group at the door. She oddly didn't feel threatened by the sight of him with his other wives. Instead she felt excited to be joining such a large loving family.

AN: End of chapter. So how will the fight go? Who was the nervios advisor and her patient? Will the village follow Naruto? Find out next time on A Clan Reborn!


	26. Battle in the Village of Women!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and Shizuka have to fight it out to prove who will lead Nadeshiko village.

Chapter 25

AN: Told you the chapters would be coming a little bit faster now. Also as soon as I had first imagined this chapter there was a doujinshi that I had been wanting to use. So you might recognize some of the dialog and scenes, though if you can then you might be reading a few to many ero manga.

Shizuka stood in front of the mirror looking herself over. She wasn't totally sure what to wear to please her lord. His command to be ready for her hadn't given her any hints as to how to present herself to him. And his words about claiming her had only brought to mind stories that the older women told. Of male ninja defeating Kunoichi and claiming them right there in the middle of the battle field. Throwing them down and ravishing them again and again until the Kunoichi submitted.

Her journeys to the other nations had shown her that those were just stories told by the women of the village. Yet the thought of Naruto throwing her down in the area and ripping her clothes off as he forced himself on her, filling her with his seed over and over until she succumbed to his raw masculine power aroused her.

But that was tomorrow. Tomorrow he would play the role of the conqueror, but tonight he was to be her lover. She wanted to appear strong and noble but also feminine and beautiful for him. Finally she settled on a long silk dress a few shades deeper than her eyes with a neckline that teased her large bust. She also put on a pair of soft white stockings and arm length evening gloves. By the time she placed the tiara on her head she looked every bit the beautiful queen waiting for her knight to come.

Walking over to the large plate windows she threw them open and looked out over the village. She could see the lights twinkling in the homes below and the moon's light playing of the sea of trees below them. They weren't the sea she had grown used to and grown to love. But according to her lord's letters if everything went well she would soon be living in a castle overlooking those waters again.

She was so caught up in the memory of the ocean that she didn't notice her lover landing on the ground beside her or his arms wrapping around her.

"What are you dreaming of my love?" He said into his ear. His voice already dark with lust as his lips grazed down the side of her throat.

"Of whirlpools and beaches my lord." She said arching her neck to allow his lips better access to her neck. His elongated canines brushing up against the soft flesh of her throat. Sighing in pleasure she turned around in his arms and looked at his face. Their was so much she wanted to tell him, so much she wanted to confide in him about, so much they needed to plan. But right now all she wanted was to be held in his arms as he took her.

In the moonlight she didn't notice the small ring around his pupil or the darkness of his whiskers. A small gift to her from Naruto's wives. Naruto led her into the room where Shizuka had turned off the lights and replaced them with the warm glow of candles.

Naruto watched the candle light play in her emerald eyes for a moment before taking in the rest of her. The green dress clung to her form before billowing out below the waist. Her legs and arms were covered in soft white cotton and he could only imagine what she was wearing underneath.

"You look beautiful my love." Naruto said placing a hand on her cheek and staring into her deep green eyes. He chuckled to himself about his mother's comment about him filling his harem with women with beautiful eyes and colorful hair.

"I followed your command my lord." She said hoarsely. Her breath catching in her throat as she ran her hands over Naruto's chest feeling the tight well defined muscles.

"You did better than that my beautiful queen. You look even more wonderful than I had been imagining on my way over here." He said pulling her in for another kiss. Naruto was enjoying the feel of Shizuka in his arms. The way her supple breasts pressed against him, the way her strong arms were wrapped around his neck, how her fiery green eyes stared into his.

Soon his lips were on her neck again and Shizuka could feel his hot breath on the top of her breasts. "Do you wish for me to disrobe for you my lord?" She asked as his hands started to work at her dresses zipper.

"Just your dress for now." Naruto growled, "I'll enjoy unwrapping the rest of you myself." The way Naruto said that made Shizuka suddenly glad she had worn lingerie under her dress so that her lord could enjoy his time unwrapping her.

Naruto watched as the gorgeous queen walked over to her bed and easily undid the zipper to the dress letting it fall into a emeral pool around her feet. As she turned around Naruto thought she looked like some green eyed goddess of lust beckoning him to her as she sat down on the bed. Her large breasts and small shaved cunt both hidden behind white cotton with exotic designs that showed just enough skin to entice but enough to let his mind fill in the rest.

With a white gloved hand she slowly reached down and ran a single finger over her white panties teasing him, taunting him, begging him to come take her. Naruto strode slowly over to her, taking his time to enjoy the sight of her long strong legs wrapped in the white cotton stockings. Of her long black hair taken out of its ponytail and now put up on her head framing her face as it fell over her shoulders contrasting with the white bra. And her smouldering green eyes, a darker shade than Sakura's.

Naruto stepped in between her legs. His cock straining against the bright orange pants he wore. He could have changed into something a little more romantic. But this had been Shizuka's idea. They were the clothes he had been wearing when he had defeated her. She wanted them to be what he wore when he claimed her.

"Command me my lord" Shizuka said in a breathless whisper as he ran his hands through her hair. This caused Naruto's cock to ache even more than it already did and he knew the first thing he wanted to see.

"On your knees" Naruto said stepping back and removing his pants as Shizuka followed his instructions. Shizuka gasped as she saw Naruto's cock in front of her, sure that the women had exaggerated the size of the male anatomy. But his cock stood up infront of her tall and thick.

Naruto was sure that if the feeling of the cotton gloves wasn't enough to get him to cum then the sight of this powerful queen on her knees jerking him off sure was.

"the tip of your cock looks so big and tasty, given the way it curves I can

tell just how much it wants to knock me up." Shizuka said running two fingers down the back of his cock before circling around to climb the base back up to the head. It was true. Naruto was fighting the urge to throw her back on the bed and breed her just like all of his other pets. But tonight was to be as much for her as it was for him.

Naruto groaned happily as Shizuka continued to stroke his cock. Her soft hands slowly rubbing over his shaft as she licked at the tip. Shizuka took more and more of it into her mouth between long slobbery licks. Once she deemed it wet enough she leaned up and lifted her breasts over his cock, letting them slide down on top of his cock.

Her breasts held firmly together by her bra was proving to much and naruto started thrusting. Enjoying the sight of his cock fucking her breasts Naruto grabbed Shizuka's head and gently tilted her head back so he could stare at her eyes while he fucked her. Shizuka's white gloved hands pressed her breasts together as hard as she could. She was enjoying the way her lord was looking at her as he fucked her breasts.

Without warning Naruto gave one last thrust and started coming, splattering Shizuka's chin and throat in his cum. Naruto followed it with his eyes as it slowly dripped down onto her breasts, marking her as his. One of Shizuka's gloved hands came up to touch the warm liquid on her neck, her eyes gleaming in happiness.

Reaching down Naruto used the hem of her green dress to wipe the cum from her breasts and neck before picking her up and placing her on the bed. Shizuka laid back on the bed and spread her legs slightly putting her whole body on view.

Naruto took a moment to appreciate the view of Shizuka splayed out on the rich satin sheets. Her strong limbs encased in soft cotton, her large breasts slowly rising and falling as she breathed, her dark black hair contrasting her bright eyes and lips.

Crawling onto the bed naruto started to run his hands up the sides of her toned stomach to her large and soft breasts. Running his hands over them for a moment and feeling them though the soft cotton he undid the front latch on them and let it fall away revealing two large D-cups. Naruto quickly took one in his mouth, his tongue and teeth playing with the hard nipple as his other hand squeezed and played with her opposite breast.

Shizuka moaned and arched back pressing her breasts as hard as she could into naruto's face and hands. No one had ever touched her breasts like that before. Even her own fingers had never brought her that much pleasure. Naruto took his time licking and sucking at her giant breasts, his hands causing her to squirm more and more under him.

He could already feel her wetness from where their bodies touched and he wanted to be inside her as much as she wanted him in her. Thinking he had teased her enough he started to kiss his way down her body. Enjoying the way her stomach flexed under his lips and already imagining what it would look like after he bred her.

Shizuka thought and hoped that her lord would go straight for her core and relieve the burning hunger he had lit in her. Instead he started kissing up the sides of her legs. His hands running over her cotton stockings. He continued to kiss and massage her strong legs, all the way from her hips down to her strong calves and back up. Finally she felt his breath on her core, his nose pressed up against her wet panties as he licked and sucked at the juices soaking the cloth.

A small growl escaped naruto's mouth as he tasted her. His hands moving her panties out of the way so he could give her cunt a long slow lick. Before he knew it his head was trapped between Shizuka's strong thighs as she held him there. Naruto just smiled and started to lap at the juices leaking from her lips before working his way inwards. He had just started when he felt Shizuka shiver and came, filling his mouth with his lovers juices.

"I..I'm sorry my lord. I was just enjoying it so" Shizuka started only to be stopped by Naruto's lips on her.

"Don't be my love. I want you to enjoy this night as much as I do." Naruto said kissing her again.

"I do." Shizuka said in a rushed voice grabbing the black shirt naruto still wore. Looking into his eyes she started to feel calmer and spoke in a slower tone. "I never thought I would love anyone again. Never imagined giving my body to a man. Whether that's as a queen or just your lover I don't care. I just want to be yours."

"You already are." Naruto said in the same voice he used in the throne room, the same one that turned her into jelly. Naruto leaned down to kiss her, his hands grabbing hers and moving them above her head, his fingers intertwined with hers.

Slowly and not releasing his hold on her hands or lips naruto thrust in, his cock easily sliding into her wet tunnel. He was surprised for a second to feel some resistance and then remembered that as great a ninja she was this was still her first time making love. Shizuka's world felt like it shattered as Naruto broke through her barrier, his cock filling her. Naruto thrust in slowly enjoying the way the tight wet walls of her cunt felt wrapped around his cock.

Shizuka wrapped her long legs around Naruto as he continued to saw in and out of her. Their fingers still entwined with each other even as they kissed. Shizuka yelled out in pleasure as Naruto thrust in one last time, filling her womb with rope after rope of his seed.

Not letting go of each other Naruto rolled over pulling Shizuka on top of him. Their lips still touching as Shizuka curled up on him, her large breasts resting on his chest as she wrapped her legs around one of his and used his shoulder as a pillow. The two lay in a peaceful silence for a few minutes resting and getting their strength back. Well at least Shizuka was. Naruto was just giving her the time to get rested before round two.

"I want you to claim me in front of the entire village" Shizuka exclaimed after their love making. Their bodies were still drenched with sweat as she lay atop him, one of his hands resting on the small of her back. "I want you to throw me to the arena floor and take me. None of the women will be able to resist after they see me succumb to man's power. To your power" She purred running her fingers through his hair.

Naruto rubbed his hand up and down her back for a moment thinking about what she had said. Naruto placed a hand on her cheek to move her hair aside so he could get a better look at her beautiful face and emerald eyes. "Are you sure about that shizuka?" Naruto asked in a serious voice. It was her village and she knew her people better than him but he wanted her to be sure of this decision.

"Yes, the women of the village have all been raised on the stories of powerful warriors defeating kunoichi on the battlefield and taking them right there, claiming them as their prize." She said getting turned on laying on top of her lord. The man who had already conquered and claimed her, who owned her body and her heart. " The sight of you defeating me, of you taking me over and over as I cum and moan for you will play into those stories. Play into their fantasies about being taken like that and into their respect for your power and strength."

By now Shizuka was wet again as she lay on her masters hard body, her breasts rubbing over his chest. Naruto was turned on as well. Her words spoke to a part of him that had awoken during his and Tenten's playtime. The hungry domainte part of him that loved fucking strong powerful kunoichi. The idea of Shizuka laying on the arena floor, her clothes in tatters as he took her again and again in front of her people caused him to become rock hard.

Wrapping his arms around her Naruto flipped them over. The emerald eyed queen now lying below him smiling seductively though a veil of midnight hair. "Yes take me my lord" She whispered as she ran a hand over his cheek. "Show me your power. Give me a taste of what you will do to me in the arena. Break me and make me yours." She said pulling his mouth down to hers.

Naruto wasted no time attacking her lips with his. His hands going to her hips and holding her down as he thrust into her. Naruto grunted as she slammed his cock into her. Pleased at the look of other pleasure Shizuka had on her face as he took her. Not gently and slow like their first time, but hard and fast.

Eventually his hands started to claw at her large breasts. His fingers sinking into the soft titflesh as he massaged them. Shizuka let out a series of wanton lust filled moans as he took her. Her emerald eyes rolling slightly up in her head when Naruto lifted her legs up in the air to start pumping furiously into her cunt.

"That's it slut moan for me. Beg for me to fuck you, let your people hear you beg for me to plant my seed in your womb." Naruto growled as he slammed hard enough into her to make her large breasts sway back and forth.

" please do it , pour it all inside my pussy. I want to get knocked up, I want

to get fucked by your awesome cock until I get pregnant." Shizuka pleaded as Naruto continued to assault her pussy. Her own juices dripping out onto the bed below them. Before long Naruto grunted and shot his load into her causing Shizuka to let out a long pleased moan as she to came to a climax. Laying her down Naruto pulled her back into his arms again.

After another hour of lovemaking and talking Naruto got up from the bed and started putting his clothes on. Shizuka watched him as he put on his pants and ran a hand over the still warm spot on the bed where he had been laying.

"Won't you stay with me a while longer my lord?" She was already missing the feeling of being curled up on top of him and being held in his arms.

"I would love to Shizuka but the longer I stay the more chances we get caught. And we don't want to give the council any ammunition to use against us." Naruto said and knew from the look in Shizuka's eyes that while she knew it to she didn't like it. Walking over to her he lifted her chin up with his hand and kissed her on the lips. " Don't worry my love. One way or another after tomorrow you won't have to spend another night in bed alone." And with that Naruto disappeared from the room leaving a very tired and pleased Shizuka staring at the window.

The next morning the village was abuzz with action and noise as everyone got ready for the match. The Konoha ninjas soon found out, much to the delight of a few certain Kunoichi, that the village loved nothing better than a good fight. They even had a whole arena set aside deep in the hill the village rested on for annual fights and championships.

Most combatants would have spent the morning getting ready to fight by stretching or sparring. Instead Naruto had spent his on his bed with the beautiful blond haired Tsunade laying ontop of him massaging his chest with her breasts as Ino and Naruko tried to see how much of his cock they could fit into his mouth. Not being able to beat her mother Naruko decided to leave Naruto's cock to her and focus on the two large balls below his shaft.

Then after working him to the limit they got up and dressed him in his normal bright orange and black outfit complete with his cloak. Naruto wasn't sure what was sexier. Having three blonde bombshells pleasuring him all morning or having the three of them dress him as he went to have his fight. Either way be the time he got to the arena he was more than ready to go.

"This place is a lot like the arena in the forest of death." Naruto thought looking around the large stone arena. The room was massive and seemed to have enough seating for the entire village, and it looked like everyone was in attendance as well. Looking higher where the kage boxes would be he saw rows of different VIP rooms behind reflective glass. Sakura and the girls had requested a couple of the rooms for theirself so they could watch the fight. They had also requested a few extra clones from him.

Tsunade walked with the rest of the girls as they were marched to their separate VIP rooms. While they had been granted a lot of freedoms in the village they hadn't been left alone since they had left the throne room the day before. Not that it would have been a challenge at all for a Sanin like her to ditch their guards, but she didn't want to make any trouble before the fight.

At least until she saw a girl with long red hair turn a corner then quickly go in the other direction after seeing them. It was only a second but she was sure she had seen that face before. And while she couldn't remember where exactly she had seen it she knew it wasn't good.

"Kuerani, Shiori, genjutsu. Make these guards think we all went into our rooms." Tsunade said hastily as she started down the hallways. "Anko, Pakura, Mikoto on me" She said not looking back to see if the three women were following them. She had chosen them not just because they were the least pregnant and the most able to fight but because two out of the three were master interrogators and the third was a walking powerhouse of ninjutsu. The four rushed through the halls after the red haired girl though it seemed that she always remained ahead of them, just turning the corner as they started down the corridor.

They followed her for several minutes higher up the mountain until they were finally in the castle again. But not the main part, instead they were climbing up one of the old towers that looked as if it hadn't been used in a few centuries.

Reaching the top of the tower the four women burst through the door only to stop in surprise. In the center of the room sat a hospital bed surrounded by flowers. In it was another girl whose dark skin looked pale and ashy and whose red hair had seemed to have lost its shine.

"Stop don't hurt her." Cried Karin throwing herself in front of the girl.

Back at the arena the rest of the girls watched Naruto make his entrance. To add a little spice to it Naruto used a subtle wind jutsu to make his cape blow back behind him as he walked to the center of the arena. From the other end came Shizuka wearing the traditional form-fitting kunoichi uniform of her village; it's grey colour contrasting with her green eyes and the purple sash around her waist. The only amount of skin exposed was a small opening in her shirt which revealed some of her sizeable cleavage.

Naruto only half paid attention to what the council of elders were saying. When you have heard one megalomaniac making a monolog you have heard them all. He was much more interested in enjoying the way Shizuka looked in her battle dress and the way she was looking at him.

Shizuka was excited not just for what was to come but also for the battle itself. She hadn't spared in a long time and now she could go all out. She knew that she could go all out against Naruto and still not even touch him if he didn't want her to. A part of her liked that, that her lord was that fast and strong. While another part wanted to prove herself to him, to make him work for the inevitable moment when he threw her down and took her.

The battle started off with a blast of wind kicking up dust and sending it outside the arena. Two more blasts occurred in quick succession as gale force winds knocked dust and rocks into the air as wind jutsu met each other in the center of the arena. As the dust settled everyone watched as the two combatants seemed to glide around the arena jumping over wind bullets and ducking under blades of winds.

The entire arena was turned into a gale as two more powerful wind attacks met leaving the two combatants back where they had been standing at the beginning of the match. Then in a pop of displaced air Naruto disappeared from where he was standing only to appear before Shizuka with his fist cocked back.

Only by infusing her body with nature chakra had she been able to track him and block his blow. Immense pride filled her heart at being able to do that even if she knew he was holding back. Still thanks to his letters she had been able to get a better grasp on the nature chakra and use it for more than just enhancing her punches and wind techniques.

The two fought for what seemed like a dozen minutes. Their bodies in a blur as they attacked and defended from the others attacks. Mixing in jutsu and weapons whenever they saw the chance. While he could have honestly finished the fight in the first few seconds Naruto drug it out wanting the crowd to see their Queen as the powerful fighter she was so that they could be proud of her and how well she fought.

Finally Naruto decided that it was time for the fun to end and the show to begin. Pressing his palm against Shizuka's chest he released a gale of wind that sent her flying back onto the dirt ripping her suit into shreds exposing large amounts of beautiful pale skin.

Up in their rooms each of the girls were watching the fight, enjoying seeing Naruto in action when his life wasn't in mortal danger for once. They were also enjoying the clones naruto left of in some cases each other.

The two who were enjoying it the most by far were Sakura and Tenten, both of which has been given their own rooms and supply of clones. Tenten was tied naked to a wall where she could see Naruto as he took shizuka.

"You know there's a saying I overheard the other day my lovely little tool" said the clone in a dark voice as he slowly traced a riding crop up over her swollen belly. "It was that a masochist is someone who would want to be hit and that a sadist is someone who would refuse to hit them." The clone placed the crop on the nightstand beside her and instead grabbed a jar of some liquid she hadn't seen before. It reminded her of the oil he had used to give her a massage but it smelled different.

The moment he smeared some on her large breasts she knew that it was some kind of aphrodisiac, something to increase her pleasure and make her horny. The clone took his time covering her body in it, playing special attention to her ass as he did. Finally he took a ball gag off the table and placed it in her mouth making sure it wasn't to tight. Then quicker than she would have liked his hands were gone and the clone went over to set on a chair and stare at her. "And that is what I plan on doing my beautiful little tool. We are just going to set here and watch as Shizuka gets to live out your fantasy of being defeated and taken on the battlefield. You will just have to hang there and watch as the real naruto throws her to the ground and takes her over and over."

Tenten groaned in need, the aphrodisiac already working on her and making her horny. Well more horny than she already was. Being bound and gagged like this already turning her on without the added torture of being denied her fantasy like this. Tenten moaned against the gag again and tears started to form in her eyes as her body already begged for release. She wasn't sure if she would be able to make it through the entire match. But she was glad that she had a master who would torture her in this delicious way. The Naruto clone just idly stroked himself off as he watched the bound and gagged woman squirm in her restraints. He wasn't sure if he could wait the whole match either before taking her down and giving her her reward.

In the other room Sakura found herself being forcefully pressed against the window by a pair of strong hands. Her large breasts flopping back and forth under her as the side of her face was pressed against the glass. One pair of the strong hands gripped her wrists as the other pressed her face to the window forcing her to look out at the arena below.

"You wish that was you down there don't you slut." Said the clone behind her. "You wish that was you on your back, your clothes ripped and tattered, exposing yourself to the crowds."

"Yes" cried Sakura as the clone pressed her harder against the glass causing her breasts to smush up against the window.

"You are just a little exobitionist whore arent you?" The clone said its voice closer to her ear. The clone removed the hand on her head to start massaging one of her large milk filled breasts. "You wish that was you down there in the dirt getting your pussy and ass raped by your masters cock as everyone watches don't you?"

"Yes" Sakura said crying out in pleasure as the clone slapped one of her giant tits. "Yes, throw me in the arena and fuck me. Let everyone see what a dirty little slut I am." She begged as his hand moved from her tits to her ass and started slapping it until it was nice and red.

"Maybe I'll do that the next time I breed you slut." The clone said lining up his cock with Sakura's ass. Maybe I'll tie you to a log and let everyone watch as I breed you. Let them watch as my cum drips out of your huge cunt." The clone said before thrusting in as hard as he could and pressing Sakura against the glass again. After the first thrust Sakura was out of it, her tongue lolled out of her mouth as her eyes rolled back and her face became one single portrait of pleasure.

Sakura couldn't stop moaning as the clone mercilessly fucked her ass with his cock causing her breasts to sway wildly around.

In the other rooms the girls were enjoying themselves in various ways. Kushina was grinding herself against Shiori's pussy as the fox girl played with her breasts. Both women turned on seeing the skill and speed naruto was using in his fight. Ino and Naruko sat together in a chair as their hands over each others bodies. As much for each other as for the two clones that were jerking themselves off in front of them. Kuerani and Hinata were in the back of the room acting as living cumdumpsters for the remaining clones. Their faces and breasts already smeared with the clones seed as they spread their legs for the clones cocks.

In the arena Naruto walked over to where Shizuka was laying on the floor, her outfit in tatters barely holding back her large breasts or hiding her cunt from view. Reaching down Naruto grabbed Shizuka by the hair and lifted her up to her knees before using his free hand to rip off what was left of the outfit. The crowd let out a gasp as they saw their queen kneeling naked in the arena.

"Now you are mine to do with whatever I want." Naruto said in her ear pulling her up higher. With a puff of smoke naruto was disrobed and surrounded by a number of clones. One of the clones grabbed her arm and held it out as another came in front of her and started running his hands over Shizuka's wide hips. Naruto however was enjoying himself as he stood behind Shizuka palming the sides of her large breasts and squeezing them in his hands. "Now we will take our time fucking you until you submit."

Shizuka tired to keep the look of pleasure off of her face as Naruto manhandled her breasts and the second clone dug his fingers deep into her snatch. "Looks like she is already about to submit. Her juices are really starting to flow." The clone said taking his hand out of her long enough to taste the juices on his fingers.

Naruto continued to play with her breasts, squeezing and pulling at her large nipples as she tried to hold back the moans of pleasure that was coming from being used by her lord. "Go on and moan for them. Show them what happens to defeated Kunoichi." Naruto said as the second clone spread her legs and started to rub the tip of his cock up and down the lips of her pussy. Shizuka was sure that the juices running down her legs and pussy were visible all the way in the stands.

Shizuka found herself on her back as the clone thrust into her cunt, her juices squirting out around the thick cock. "Its to much. If you start fucking me like this I'll cum in no time." She cried out as the clones cock filled her cunt, her wrists bound above her head as the clone fucked her, making her large breasts bounce back and forth.

Naruto took a second to stare at the arena and was surprised to see them all paying close attention to the arena fight. His nose was assaulted with the smell of hundreds of turned on women as they watched him and his clones mercilessly fuck their queen.

"Is there any woman who could endure getting fucked this hard. Ahh Its like I'm being pierced by a steel rod. Ahhn yes yes." Shizuka cried as the clone fucked her, saliva dripping out of her mouth as her face started to take on a mask of pleasure.

"Yes cum for us Shizuka. Let your people watch you cum on our cocks." Naruto said watching her huge breasts bounce up and down on her chest as the clone thrust in harder. Her juices allowing him to slide in and out easily even while the walls of her cunt tried to squeeze him and keep him inside of her. The clone pulled her up on top of him letting the whole arena watch as she rode him. Her hips moving on their own as she tried to get more and more of his cock inside of her.

"That's it, I can't win. There's no way I could ever hope to win against such an incredible cock." Shizuka cried as she bounced up and down on the clone, his cock spraying rope after rope of cum into her cunt causing Shizuka's face to become a mask of pure pleasure as she rode the clone. Shizuka threw her head back and moaned as she came on the clones cock, mixing both of their juices together.

Instead of stopping Shizuka just sped up her thrusts as she continued to fuck the clone. Her lips gripping tightly to the clones cock as she slid up and down his long pole. "I loose, I lose to your cock. I'm just a cock loving slut." The crowd seemed to be enraptured at what was going on, the smell of their arousal about driving naruto insane. He could see many of the ladies secretly touching theirself as they watched him. Could see their eyes tracking his clones cock as it sawed in and out of Shizuka's pussy.

Naruto couldn't wait any longer and pushed Shizuka down onto her hands and knees on top of the clone and positioned himself behind her ass. The audience gasped as they saw the size of his cock. He had used a special jutsu Shiori had taught him to enlarge his cock. Naruto took the monstrous organ in his hand and thrust inward claiming Shizuka's ass and causing the girl to scream out in a mixture of pleasure and pain as he stretched her ass.

The clone below her took his time sucking and biting at her huge breasts as the girl moaned and cried out from the feeling of the real Naruto's dick in her ass. His hands running over her back enjoying the feel of her sweat slickened skin.

"Ahh it's so good. It feels like you're grinding up my insides." Shizuka screamed, saliva dripping from her mouth and tongue, throwing her head back and arching her back causing her breasts to bounce. "Fuck me harder. Teach my pussy and ass the power of men. Carve the pleasure of cocks into my body" She begged as the Naruto and the clone attacked her ass and pussy with their cocks. The large organs stretching out her inner walls and pressing against the sensitive nerves.

Without being told to do so she reached out and grabbed the third clones cock and started sucking on it. Her saliva dripping down her chin as she tried to work more and more of the clones cock into her. The clone grabbed handfuls of her hair and pulled her to him until her face against his body, burying his cock in her throat.

Shizuka came, her juices gushing out around the cock in her pussy as both clones and naruto came, filling each of her holes with thick white cum.

"That's it, Please pour it inside of me. Impregnate me with your thick cum. Fuck my womb until I get pregnant." She pleaded as Naruto and the clone came again in her ass and pussy. The third clone quickly got himself off on her face painting her face and breasts with his cum. "Delicious. Its so juicy and bitter." She said making a show of letting it drip from her fingers to her lips.

By now the crowd was wild with barely contained lust. Many of the women were openly playing with themselves as they watched their queen get gangbanged and beg for more. Sliding off of naruto and the clones Shizuka sat down on the dirt and spread her legs giving everyone a good site of her sweat and cum covered body and the cum pouring out of her cunt.

"My insides have been completely raped by your sticky cum. Even the inside of my womb's all sticky." She said using her fingers to espose her pussy to the crowd. "Every woman loses once their pussy's been conquered. Look, I'm totally filled with your hot cum." Shizuka used her fingers to scoop some of the cum out and lick it off her fingers.

Back in the VIP rooms Tenten lay in a puddle of her own juices. Her body sore and aching, first from hanging on the wall so long then from then from the clone fucking her as he watched Shizuka get taken in the arena. Tenten sighed happily as she felt the clone roll her over and start to wipe off the sweat and various liquids with a warm cloth. Her masters warm loving smile was the last thing she saw before drifting off to sleep.

Sakura however lay back on one of the couches wrapped up in her clones arms. His hands rubbing over her swollen stomach. "I think it will be soon Mr. Namikaze." She said as she felt their child kick against the clones hand. "I think this will be a great place for the first of the next generation of your clan to be born."

"Our clan Ms. Namikaze. And I think you are right." The clone pulled her closer to him as they watched Naruto pick Shizuka off the ground and pull her to him. His hands getting lost in her long black hair as he kissed her. A hungry, passionate, loving kiss that drove the crowd to their feet in applause.

"I think you could take everyone of them right now and they would beg you to take them again." She teased turning around to look at the clone as Naruto escorted Shizuka out of the stadium.

"Mhmm maybe I will." The clone teased back as Sakura leaned down for a kiss.

"Maybe you should." Sakura's green eyes twinkled in mischief as she rubbed her hand over his cheeks making sure not to rub his whiskers. " You have a whole village of nothing but powerful Kunoichi at your command now." She said in a sultry whisper as she tilted his head back to deepen the kiss. "A whole village to breed and use as you see fit." Naruto growled in arousal as Sakura took him inside of her again and started to slowly grind herself up and down on his cock.

The only ones not enjoying theirself were Tsunade and the three other girls as they tried to make sense of what they had run into.

"Who is this?" Pakura asked eyeing the red head with the scalpel. While the girl had a huge chakra signature she didn't seem to be that much of a fighter and it would have probably been the work of a second to disarm her. Instead she followed her temporary squad leaders commands and held the door.

"Karin, she was a rogue nin who used to work for Orochimaru before working for Sasuke." Tsunade said staring at the young girl. But that wasn't what amazed her the most since Naruto had been hunting for her for a while after the war. No what shocked her was who lay in the bed behind her. "Karin." Tsunade asked calmly in the same voice she might use for a patient. "That girl behind you. Thats Tayuya isn't it?"

"Who is Tayuya?" Mikoto asked as she slowly worked her way between one of the windows and the frightened girl.

"One of the sound four." Anko said sounding more sad than Tsunade would have expected. Then again Anko was probably seeing herself in the two girls. As children who were used and then thrown away by their trusted teacher. "The helped Orochimaru break into the village and kill Sarutobi. They also helped Sasuke defect from the village and join Orochimaru."

"It doesn't matter what she's done. She's my friend and I won't let you hurt her." Karin said holding up the scalpel.

"Were not going to hurt either of you Karin." Tsunade said motioning for the other women to stand down. "We just want to know how Tayuya is alive."

"She was brought back during the war." Karin said, her hands shaking from the emotions swirling inside of her. "But the cursed seal did something to her. She was able to come back whole. And when the jutsu stopped she didn't disappear."

"And you've been taking care of her all this time." Tsunade said in a calming voice. "You must be a very good friend."

"She was my only friend." Karin said breaking down. Tsunade took another step closer to the girl. "She was the only one who would look out for me when I was all alone. Do you know what that's like?" Karin asked crying, the tiredness from trying to constantly heal Tayuya, the fear of losing all she had built here in the village, and the pull of the large chakra presence against her mind causing her to finally break down into tears. "Do you know whats its like to be all alone? To be the last of your kind, to have no one there for you?"

Tsunade moved forward in a blur of speed only a sannin could match and caught the girl in a hug as she fell to her knees. Tsunade rubbed the girl's hair as she cried into her breasts. "I do. I have felt that pain so so many times. More than any one person should have to." She said holding the sobbing girl. "And so has my master."

Leaning down Tsunade whispered in her ear "And you are not the last of the Uzumaki. You have a cousin and an Aunt who would love to meet you." The girls sobbing stopped after a few more moments and she looked up at Tsunade with tears in her eyes.

"But..but the war. I was allied with Sasuke. I...I wouldn't think he would..could ever stand to be near me." She said as hope and fear fought side by side on her face.

"He wants nothing more than to meet you." Tsunade said holding the girl closer to her. "He has been trying to find you ever since the war ended. Wanting to meet another one of his family."

"But..but his family is so big now. Why would he ever want to meet me after what I did."

Tsunade smiled and kissed Karin surprising the young girl. "That's the great thing about our family Karin. There's always room for one more."

"Wha..what about Tayuya?" Karin asked shocked at the kiss and how much she liked it. And now that she was closer to Tsunade she could feel a small bit of golden chakra inside of her, inside all of the women. After a second she knew what it was and why it seemed so familiar. They were all carrying naruto's child.

"I will see if I can heal her. But whether she wants to join our family is up to her." Tsunade said and slowly unwrapped herself from Karin. Walking over to the bed Tsunade ran a medical scan on the girl with her jutsu before turning to Karin. "I can heal her temporarily."

Karin's face sunk as she heard that news. "What's wrong with her?"

"Her body is fighting the cursed seal. I can do what I can to heal her physically but until the seal can be removed Tayuya will just keep getting worse. Infact with the way the seal has melded into her body I'm not sure that even if it is removed that she will regain her normal human features."

"Can you...can you remove it?" Karin said trying not to let her hopes get ahead of her.

"Our master can. He removed my seal." Anko said sliding her shirt down so Karin could see the place the seal used to be. Karin's face lit back up and Anko pulled out a small piece of paper and sent a burst of chakra though it. A second later a flash of yellow light filled the room and Karin fainted as a wave of golden energy washed over her.


	27. Naruto takes the throne and meets the redheaded sensor ninja!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto takes the throne of the village of women ninja and puts in some changes. He also finally gets to meet a long lost member of his family, the beautiful Karin Uzumaki

Chapter 26

AN: So this would have been out last weekend but I ended up writing a different non fanfic work. For this chapter I would like to thank "The Storm Master 567" who wrote most of the karin sex scene for me. They have a lot of good Highschool DxD stuff I suggest checking out.

Shizuka beamed with happieness as she pulled Naruto into the large throne room in the central tower. Naruto wasn't sure why Shizuka wanted them to come down here since the coronation wasn't for another three hours but what ever she was doing was making her happy and that in turn was making Naruto happy.

"Sit down there my lord." Shizuka said motioning for Naruto to sit down on the old wooden throne. Usually a lord or lady would be sitting on a small dais behind a screen while meeting with their retainers but apparently the makers of this castle had taken a liking to the western thrones.

Shizuka smiled as she watched Naruto set down, his long hokage cloak wrapping around him as he sat down in a seat that to her eyes was made for him. The only thing missing was the crown but that would come later.

"We're going to need to get you a chair as well for when we come back here." Naruto said with a smile.

"Mmm no my lord." Shizuka said walking over to Naruto's knees and dropping down to the floor. Placing her hands on his knees she spread them and crawled in closer placing her face against the growing bulge in his pants. "My place is down here at your feet." She cooed as she started to work his cock out of his pants. She had been dreaming of him taking her on the throne for months. "Worshiping your magnificent cock as you command our people"

With that said Shizuka took the side of his cock in her mouth and started to suck on it as one of her hands slid gently up and down the other side. Releasing it Shizuka started to lick up and down the large shaft as she pumped just under the head.

"My place is down here at your feet, serving you and this magnificent cock. Just like every other woman in this village." She said before taking his cock in her mouth. Naruto moaned and gripped the armrests as her hot wet mouth took more and more of his cock. Naruto had to admit that the thought of her in a skimpy slave outfit kneeling at his feet as he held court really turned him on. He watched her head bob before grabbing onto the base of her ponytail and using it to guide her mouth up and down his cock. Before he came however he pulled her off of his cock and up into her lap.

"I think I would prefer you up here where I can hold you." Naruto said wrapping his arms around her and palming her ass. "Up here where I can pet and play with you during those long and boring meetings." Shizuka leaned forward pressing her large breasts into Naruto's face as his hands massaged her ass.

"Yes my lord. Fuck me, fuck me on your throne." She said as she felt his hands slid the bottoms of her unitard ot the side and his cock press up against her. Naruto guided her down onto his cock, his hips thrusting up to meet hers as she sat down on him. Continuing to massage her soft ass Naruto started to thrust inside of Shizuka, his cock spreading her over and over, modling her wall to the shape of his dick.

Shizuka let out a loud moan not caring if anyone saw them or heard them. In fact she wanted someone to see them. She wanted someone to walk in and see their Lord fucking her on his throne. That though spurred her on causing her to sway her hips making sure that Naruto's dick scrapped up inside of her hitting every part of her inner walls.

Very soon she felt her Lord cum under her, string after hot string of cum shooting into her as he thrust as hard as he could. As shizuka came she saw movement near one of the back walls behind them. Looking through lust clouded eyes she smiled at what she saw. One of the young castle maids was standing near the hanging paintings. And from the sight of her hands in her pants and the flushed look on her face she had been there for a while.

Seeing she was caught the maid blushed and tried to leave the room but was stopped by Shizuka motioning for her to come over. Naruto smiled as Shizuka turned around and curled up in his lap. Her head laying on his shoulder and her hands on his chest as she curled up her knees in his lap.

"Did that please you my beautiful pet?" Naruto asked running a hand through her long dark hair.

"Yes it did my lord." She said with a happy sigh "But I have another surprise for you." As she said that one of the castle maids walked around the throne. Naruto took in her caramel brown skin and curly reddish brown hair. He also noticed the large succulent breasts covered by a thin shirt as well as her long powerful legs and arms. In a village made up entirely of female kunoichi even the maids were ready to kick ass. Her face was attractive as well and Naruto found himself quickly becoming hard again.

"Remember how I told you each one of the women of the village would happily give theirself to you after the fight in the arena." Shizuka asked in a low sultry voice. The maid seemed to know what was expected of her and dropped down to the ground and reached for Naruto's cock. Naruto watched in aroused anticipation as the girls caramel brown fingers wrapped around his cock and pointing it towards her plump lips.

The girl happily and quickly went to work sucking her queens juices off of his cock. "I wanted to prove it to you. That each one of the women are yours to take and use and command." She said, getting off on the sight of the maid sucking off Naruto as he sat on the throne. "That this village is yours to use as you see fit. Even to use to expand your clan."

Naruto groaned as the maids lips quickly brought him to climax. The maid had a happy face as she swallowed his load before going back to sucking at his cock. Naruto loved seeing her on her knees sucking him off, loved hearing Shizuka whispering in his ear, loved the idea about having a whole village at the tip of his fingers, or in this case his cock. But he still wasn't sure.

"I..I don't know Shizuka." Naruto said knowing that it was a little hypocritical to say that while the maid had his cock in her mouth. "I only agreed to the CRA to marry those I love. And while that has expanded more than I thought it would over time I don't know about taking an entire village as my own personal harem?".

The voice that answered his question wasn't Shizuka but Sakura who had walked up behind them as he had been focused on the maid. Then it snapped in Naruto's head and he smiled at the beautiful pink haired goddess who had agreed to marry him. He had been set up, Shizuka and Sakura had worked together to maneuver him here so that they could convince him together.

Sakura walked around the chair to sit on the armrest beside him. Naruto placed one hand on her large pregnant belly as she leaned down to kiss him. "And why is that my love?" Sakura asked placing her hand over his on her stomach. "Are you afraid you won't have enough love to go around?" Sakura smiled down at him. "Your plan was always to expand into the other nations, to bring them together under our clan. Our family was always going to get bigger master. And if that means one more wife or a hundred I think you using your own chakra to protect and heal everyone during the war was proof that you have enough love for everyone."

Naruto was about to say something but this time Shizuka spoke up. "And if you are worried about not having enough time for everyone well we have the clones and each other and soon enough your children to keep us busy." The baby inside Sakura took this as her cue to kick at naruto's hand as if giving its approval.

Sakura got up and walked over behind the maid who had stood up from the floor. Reaching forward she grabbed ahold of the maids two large breasts and started to massage them though the fabric. Sakura licked slowly up the maids neck and behind her ear before nibbling on it. "Do you want to help us prove our point to your lord?"

"Yes" The maid pleaded, happy that she had decided to take the shortcut through the throneroom. Sakura pulled down the maids shirt exposing her large chocolaty breasts to her master's view.

"What's your name?" Sakura asked as she played with the girls breasts, teasing her large nipples.

"Teyla" the maid said watching how Naruto was looking at her and her breasts. Teyla hoped that her new lord would throw her to the hard stone floor and take her like he had taken her queen earlier. Instead Shizuka got up from the throne and laid down on the ground facing naruto with her legs spread.

"Then why don't you show your new lord how devoted you are by cleaning his cum out of your queens pussy." The maid quickly got down on her hands and knees between Shizuka's legs and started to eat her out.

Sakura crawled forward where Teyla's ass was pointing up in the air towards Naruto as the girl happily sucked and licked at her queens cum filled pussy. Reaching under Teyla she quickly unbuttoned the pants and pulled them down over her large shapely ass. Sakura's mouth watered at the delicious chocolaty treat she was about to devour.

Naruto watched sakura play with the woman's ass. Massaging it with her hands and earning a muffled yelp each time she would smack it. Bending down Sakura began to lick the large round orbs. Spreading it so she could get better access she gave naruto a good look at the girl's puckered ass and dripping pussy.

Reaching under the girl Sakura spread the lips of her pussy and rubbed two of her fingers against the girl's inner walls. Smiling Sakura started to lick and suck the girl's puckered anus, her pink tongue sliding around her darkened hole.

Teyla let out a muffled cry and came as Sakura's fingers dug into her pussy. Sakura turned to smile at Naruto, a long line of drool running down Teyla's ass. "Come on master I got her ready for you." Sakura purred though Teyla had already been ready for Naruto to take her. And even if she hadn't been she didn't think girl would have minded.

Naruto got up from the throne and took off his pants leaving his kage robe and shirt on. Naruto placed his hands on Teyla's hips and ran his hands up and down her sides enjoying her soft warm caramel skin under his hands. One hand went into her thick curly hair and grabbed a hold of it before pulling her head up from between Shizuka's legs. Teyla moaned at her lord's rough treatment.

Naruto was enjoying the feel of her thick springy hair in his hands and the site of her soft caramel ass as he rested his cock between her cheeks. Naruto thrust his cock between the large globes of her ass a few times before grabbing ahold of his cock and lining it up with Teyla's dripping pussy. Teyla squirmed as she felt the head of his cock rub up against her lips. Teyla shifted backwards, wanting to get more of his hard rod inside of her.

Naruto thrust in, the girl's juices coating his cock allowing it to slide into her tight cunt. "Thats right master. Take her, claim her as one of your pets" Sakura said wrapping an arm around naruto's neck and pulling him in for a kiss. Naruto continued thrusting. Enjoying the contrast of his skin against the maids warm caramel skin and the way her slick black cunt clamped down on his cock.

Teyla let out an appreciative moan as Naruto's cock scraped against her core. His hands on her hips pulling her back against him as he thrust into her. Naruto could tell from the feel of her tight wet cunt that she was a keeper. Whenever they left for the next village she would be coming with them.

Leaning forward Naruto used one hand to steady himself against the ground as he used the other to grab onto one of her large swinging breasts. "Let's see if you taste as good as you look" Naruto said before kissing the back of her shoulder, his thrusts slowing down as his lips made their way up the back of her shoulder and neck. Naruto kissed his way up between her shoulderblades and followed the trail of sensitive skin to her ear. "Mhmm so delicious" Naruto groaned into her ear as he started thrusting again. "I'm going to cum in this delicious black pussy of yours and turn you into another one of my beautiful little cum slaves."

"Yes fuck me Lord Hokage. Lady Shizuka was right, no one can stand up to the power of your cock." Teyla screamed as she came, her body's movements quickly bringing naruto to climax as well. After a moment of catching their breath Naruto drew the maid into his arms and hugged her, giving her a warm smile and a small kiss on her lips.

Three hours later Naruto again sat on the throne this time flanked by Sakura on one side dressed in a beautiful green battledress and Shizuka on the other side wearing a battle dress of silver and black. The former maid kneeled happily beside the throne as Naruto lazily stroked her head.

It had seemed that the entire village had came to the meeting eager to see their new king. Due to the castle being built as a shelter in case of attack the majority of the city was able to fit inside the grand hall with only a few dozen left standing on the balcony above the floor.

As they came forward the women's faces changed from curiosity to shock to poorly hidden arousal as they saw Naruto sitting on the throne lovingly running his fingers though the hair of the young dark skinned maid. Naruto smiled to himself and casually opened his legs a little bit wider drawing the courts wandering eyes to the half hidden bulge in his pants.

Sakura leaned over to whisper in Naruto's ear giving the gathered women a good look at her large milk filled breasts and round pregnant belly. Subtly reminding them of what their new lord could give them. Naruto eyed the crowd picking out the one who was likely to the be unofficial leader of the group. It appeared to be a woman around Tsume's age and build with straight brown hair falling to her hips.

Naruto made note of that before standing up and walking to the edge of the raised platform. While his time during and after the war had helped with his public speaking skills he still wasn't too sure how to start off his speech.

"I'm glad you were all able to come here today." Naruto said using his Hokage voice and trying to strike what the girls had called an imposing and dashing figure. " I was originally coming to your village because of a promise I made to Shizuka during the war. A promise I made after our first fight on the coast off the elemental nations. Over time however my mission has changed. Before I was coming as one man. Now I stand before you the head of three ancient clans and the Kage of the village hidden in the leaves. I'm here because I want your help in making sure that peace and prosperity continues to be allowed to grow in the elemental nations and because I need your help in rebuilding my ancestral home, a home that I hope one day soon will be the seat of power for a united and peaceful continent." Naruto was surprised as a round of cheers and applause came from the group. At first it was only twenty or thirty, probably those who served during the war, but eventually the whole hall rang with the sound of their voices and hands.

Naruto waited a moment before continuing on with his speech. "Before we begin however there's one other thing I need to speak with you all about." At this point Naruto walked over to the woman who he had picked out as the group's leader. His steps measured and a little wind chakra added in to make his cloak fly behind him in what he hoped was a cool way. He stopped in front of the woman and flashed her a smile causing her to blush and smile back. Confidently naruto reached forward and moved a strand of her long brown hair from her face before running the back of his fingers down her cheek.

"My ancestors homes aren't the only thing I seek to rebuild." Naruto said staring straight into the woman's eyes as his hand came down to cup her chin. "I also plan on rebuilding each of my three clans." Leaning in Naruto kissed the woman, his hand holding her in place as he pressed his lips against hers. Pulling away from the kiss the woman was left panting and looking at him like a dog begging for its treat. "I won't force…" Naruto stopped there and gave a knowing smirk to the woman in his arms. "Well let's say you don't have to participate if you don't want to. But I would like to invite those who are interested to join my clan." Naruto said before sniffing the air and looking back down at the woman. Leaning in with a knowing smile Naruto whispered something in her ear causing her to blush even more though she didn't move to get away from him.

Moving back towards the throne Naruto brought the female kunoichi with him. Mimicking Teyla the kunoichi knelt down on the opposite side of naruto and leaned her head against the armrest as Naruto gently ran his fingers through her hair. Naruto continued laying out how the entrance to his clan would work and what the village was going to do to help him rebuild Uzu. Finally with all of that done and the crowd departed Naruto was free to go check on the beautiful redhead who was supposedly being taken care of by his mother.

Karin felt a warm golden glow around her as she started to drift awake. It filled her senses and wrapped her in a warm blanket that she just wanted to curl up in and fall back asleep. And the two pillows her head was nestled between felt so soft and squishy. Rolling over in her near sleep like state she reached up to grab onto one of the large round pillows, running her hand over the soft silk.

Karin let out a sigh of contentment as she tried to wiggle closer to what her sleepy mind had decided was a large silky body pillow. This was the best sleep she had experienced in ages and she really didn't want to wake up from it. Slowly she drifted up from her sleep and opened her eyes, the world blurry without her glasses.

"Ma..momma?" She said in surprise as she was met with a very feminine face surrounded by long red hair.

"Mhmm you can call me that if you want Karin-chan" The woman said, her chakra presence giving off a soothing and familiar tone. "Or you can call me Lady Kushina" she said placing a hand of Karin's cheek and rubbing it slowly.

The name rung in Karin's mind. Kushina was the name of the former container of the nine tailed fox, one of the only other surviving members of the Uzumaki Clan, and the mother to Naruto Uzumaki. She started to flinch away only for Kushina to hold her closer.

"It's ok Karin-chan, you had to do what you needed to survive." Kushina said as if reading her mind. "I don't blame you and neither does my son."

"H..how did I get here?" Karin asked in a sleep voice not attempting to pull out of Kushina's arms. It felt so good to be held again. And the woman looked so much like her mom. Not to mention their was that large golden glow that seemed to infuse the room and made her feel safe and secure. Iddly her brain tracked the origin of the golden chakra sense to a door on the far side of the room.

"You passed out when one of my sons pets summoned him. The sensory overload of his chakra mixed with your exhaustion and heightened state of distress caused you to pass out." Kushina said holding the girl close to her. "After Sakura-chan got a chance to make sure you were ok they brought you here to rest for a few hours." Smiling down at Karin Kushina ran a hand through her hair and blushed a little "I couldn't wait to meet another living Uzumaki so I rushed down here. And you looked so cute sleeping that I couldn't help but snuggle up to you."

"Where is Naruto?" Karin asked though this time she didn't feel the anxiety at the idea of him coming in. It must have been the golden chakra that was calming her. She felt it surrounding and entering her. But instead of feeling like an attack it felt natural, the chakra seemed to be energizing her and helping her body heal.

"He wanted to take a quick shower before he came in to see you." Kushina said sitting up a little more which allowed the nightgown to fall apart exposing a large portion of her breasts and stomach. Karin's found herself staring at the beautiful older womans chest. Her mind filled with images of her sucking Kushina's breasts.

Kushina caught her smiling and ran her hand over the hem of her kimono letting exposing one large breast. "Do you like the sight of momma's breasts baby?" Kushina asked reaching forward to caress Karin's cheek. Before Karin could answer the door to the bathroom opened and Naruto stepped out dressed in his boxers.

Naruto smiled as he saw Karin laying in the bed with his mother. Karin couldn't help but smile back as she saw him walk towards her. During the war she had been so obsessed with Sasuke that she hadn't really allowed herself to think about the blonde or how he made her feel. It wasn't until Sasuke had literally stabbed her in the back and she found herself in a jail cell that she started to sort out her feelings for him. But with her siding with a known traitor and mass murder she didn't think he would want to have anything to do with her.

And then her spending the last year and a half treating her friend had kept all thoughts of romance from her mind. So she was surprised at the wave of emotions that came off of him. Relief at her being ok, excitement at meeting her, and romantic attraction towards her. This last one made her blush. She had to admit even back during the war that his chakra presence was so much more pleasant than Sasuke's was. And physically he looked so much better than the dark avenger ever had. She wanted to leap on him and just start licking her way up those washboard abs.

"I'm glad to see you are ok Karin" Naruto said walking over to the bed and sitting down beside her. Karin scooted back a little to give him more room, pressing her back further against Kushina's chest. "I had been looking everywhere for you so I was really worried that I would lose you before finally getting to meet you."

Karin blushed and didn't know what to say. She could feel the truth and warmth coming from his every word but she still felt weighed down by all she did during the war. "Will Tayuya be ok? Were you able to fix her?" Karin asked quietly. She didn't know why she was being so meek all of a sudden and it annoyed her. But she was also waiting with baited breath for his answer.

"Tayuya will be fine." Naruto said and reached down to pick something off the bedside table. Unfolding them gently Naruto placed Karin's glasses on her face and used brushing her hair from her eyes as an excuse to run his hand down the side of her cheek. "And so will you Karin. What you did you did out of love and loyalty. You were a teenager just like the rest of us but unlike us you had no one to help you. So while I'm sure you did some things that you would rather forget we are not going to punish a child for being taken in by the first person who comes by and offers them kindness."

"And Tayuya?" She asked wishing that Naruto's hand had stayed on her face longer. The feeling of his skin against hers was electrifying and caused her to feel more alive than she had since before the war.

"What happens to Tayuya is up to her once she wakes up." Naruto said before reaching out and placing his hand on hers. Karin grabbed onto it before she even realized what she was doing. But once she realised she was holding his hand she didn't want to let go. "Personally I would hope she agrees to stay and become part of my family." Naruto said leaning close enough towards her that she thought he was going to kiss her at first. "Just like I hope you will."

Karin didn't have to think about it. Leaning forward she kissed him as hard as she could, breaking out of the meek trance like state she had been in and going back to her more confident personality. A part of her, the part that had been having to survive by herself for so long saw this as a way to ensure her always being protected and having a safe place to stay. But her heart, the organ that was currently trying to beat its way out of her chest saw this as a way to have a family again and to love someone who would actually love her back.

Smiling from the kiss Karin reached out and undid the front of his towel and let it fall to the ground. She smirked as she stared at the large thirteen inch rod as it poked out at her. "And what would you have done if I said no?' She asked in a teasing voice trailing her finger over the top of his cock.

"I would have put some clothes on and walked out of here. You still would have been more than welcome to join my family and stay with us." Naruto said "But I was hoping you wouldn't."

"I can see that." Karin said laughing. Turning her head she looked up at Kushina who was smiling down on her. " Momma, are you going to stay and watch your son fuck your little girl?" She asked turned on at calling Kushina momma and the thought of her joining them. She still wanted to taste those huge milk filled tits of hers.

Kushina leaned down and kissed her. The older woman's tongue came out to demand entrance. Karin opened her lips and let Kushina lead the kiss. The two of them moaning loudly as they each started to feel the other's breasts.

Watching these two red-haired beauties kiss made his member twitch. He wondered how good it would feel to have those lips wrapped around his cock. He was disappointed when his mother ended the kiss.

The glasses wearing Uzumaki was too. Kushina was skilled in dominating and it made her want more. Giving the pouting girl an impish smirk, she replied. "Tempting as it is, I think you deserve your first time to be one on one." Kushina smiled softly as she cupped her cheek. "Take good care of him, Karin." Pecking her lips one more time, she sashayed her way out the door. The beauty knew her loving son and new daughter were looking at her behind and shook it harder, making them more aroused.

Silently wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her flush to his chest. Gentle kisses were planted on her sweet neck. Karin mewled in bliss of his hot lips searing her skin. He then added his hands to roam around her slim stomach and tease her by just rubbing the undersides of her C-cup bust. "Wow. Your tits are bigger than I thought." Naruto whispered huskily as he continued to bath her neck in saliva.

"B-B-Brother~." Karin moaned as his hands were reading all of her hot spots. A rough hand latched onto her left bosom, groping it with fervor. "T-Touch me…more." She begged, pressing her tit into his hand.

Chuckling, he stopped kissing her neck and brought his lips next to her ear. "It would be my pleasure, my dear. Got to get you comfortable before shoving my cock inside you." Naruto said and let his other hand slid down her pelvis and rest just above her weeping willow.

"S-Stop teasing me!" Karin begged with a needy voice and painful tears. Her mind was going blank at the feeling of his hands just teasing her, building up her climax only to hold it off. She screamed like a bitch in heat when he pinched her nipple. "I-I want your fingers! Plunge them deep into my pussy!" She begged, wrapping her arms around his neck so he could get a better view of his hands playing with her.

"It would be my pleasure." Naruto gave her cheek a quick kiss before turning his head down to see his finger easily slip in and out of her tunnel. "Whoa!" The blonde exclaimed in wonder as her walls rightly wrapped around his digits. "Can't wait to know how it feels to stick my cock in this beautiful cunt." Naruto said, turning his head and kissed her cheek, making her look at him.

Not giving her a chance to whine about what he said, he took her tongue with his own and beat it into submission. Karin moaned like a whore into the kiss as her body quaked as he fingered messed her up. 'Strong! His fingers are so strong~!' The redhead screamed internally as she was losing her mind in the fog that was Naruto.

Lustful orbs slowly opened to see steamy blue gazing right back. The look alone made her pussy juices spurt out. 'Fuck!' Yelling inside her head, she came hard against his fingers. Her walls clamped onto his manly fingers that still rammed in and out.

Ending the passionate lip-lock, he took his head away and smirked at the blushing face. "What a naughty sister I have. Getting my fingers all wet with her pussy juice." Taking his hand out of her cunt, he put his hand in front of her face.

The scent of her own juices dripping off his fingers aroused the shaking beauty. Her eyes widened when his two fingers were shoved into her mouthy. She didn't have a choice other than to lick her liquids off. Karin couldn't believe she was tasting herself. It was so erotic. And it appeared Naruto found it titillating as his hard cock rubbed between her butt-cheeks.

Licking his lips at his new girl tasting herself well, he couldn't control himself anymore and decided to stop playing around and get to the fun part. Throwing her up the bed, he was quick to capture her lips in another passionate kiss with both hands now mauling her jugs. She squeaked into the kiss as she felt his manhood brush against her thighs. It played with her sensitive folds, sliding up and down, getting it nice and wet. "Do you want it?" Naruto growled huskily between kissing.

"Yes!" Karin instantly replied, wrapping her slender arms around his strong frame. "Take me! Make me a complete member of your family, brother! Love me!" The former fan of Sasuke begged her new lover.

Gritting their teeth, Naruto shoved all of his man-meat into the former virgin. Karin bit down into Naruto's shoulder to hold off the scream of pain. She felt her liquid leak down her ass but she didn't care. She was with her loving brother. "Please Move. I'm fine. Make us both feel good." Karin ordered.

Not one to disobey a beautiful woman asking him to go all out, Naruto complied and pulled out till the head was just inside. Knowing she was alright with this, he plunged himself back in before doing the same, creating a powerful rhythm that caused the bed to creak. "Shit! Its like your cunt is pulling me back!" The blonde growled as he watched his cock slid in and out of her hole.

"It's good! Your cock is amazing! Faster! I want my brother's big dick to make a mess of my pussy! Harder, big brother! Cum in my pussy" Karin begged with a lustful smile. She was now bucking her hips into his, making him moan louder into the passion. The feeling of her tight walls clamping down on his cock pressed him over the edge. The two yelled out as Naruto came inside of her coating the walls of her womb of with his cum.

"Mhmm that felt so good brother." Karin said as Naruto continued to thrust into her.

"Well I need to make sure my new sister feels beautiful and loved." He said leaning down to kiss her. As she reached up to run her hands through his hair she noticed something. The marks that had been on her body for years were not gone.

"Nee-chan what happened to the bitmarks I had?" She said scanning her body and noticing that her body was covered in fresh pink flesh.

NAruto grinned lustily and leaned down to nibble on her ear before letting his teeth scrape down her neck to her shoulder. "That's because from now on I'm the only one allowed to mark you." Naruto said and bit down hard causing Karin to scream in pleasure and her body to convulse. Naruto continued to bite down harder, his cock still in Karin as she convulsed under him as orgasam after orgasam washed over him.

Letting go of his shoulder he leaned up looking for the next place he would bite. As he did that Karin tried to recover from the earth shattering orgasam she had felt. It wasn't just the pain, that was always enjoyable. It was feeling his chakra mixing with her own as he bit her. Karin let out another yell as Naruot's clawlike nails raked over her large breasts leaving angry red lines that would be healed by morning.

"Ohh yes brother. Hurt me. Hurt me as you fuck my virgin pussy." She cried as his teeth bit into the top of her fleshy breast.

"I never expected my sexy little sister to be a pain slut." Naruto said thrusting hard against her and forcing her tight walls to spread for his cock. "I'm going to devour this beautiful little body of yours while I fuck this tight little pussy."

"Yes nee-chan yes eat me up." She moaned as he pulled her legs up and started to hammer into her pussy. "Fuck my tight little pussy with your huge dick." She cried as he came again in her. By the time they were done for the night Karin had cum dripping out of all of her holes and was covered in bite and scratch marks again, most of which would be healed by morning and the rest of which could be healed by her or Sakura whenever she wished.

Karin lay in the bed in content happiness as Naruto held her in his arms. Finally for the first time since her mother died she felt truly safe and happy and loved. Meanwhile far across the castle and in a higher tower Shizuka's hands gripped the railing tighter than she thought possible as a large cock penetrated her ass. The huge member spreading her cheeks and forcing her body to expand around it. She grunted as a strong hand pushed her down, pressing the tops of her breasts against the rough stone as a hand in her hair forced her to face out over the village.

"Listen to that Shizuka. Listen to the screams and moans of your subjects as I take them." Naruto said. "You're enjoying this aren't you? I can feel you body tighten around me each time one of your subjects submits to my clones. You like watching as my clones throw them down and fill them with my seed."

Shizuka moaned a yes as she looked down off the railing to the road below. Thanks to Naruto enhancing her vision and hearing with his chakra she was able to listen and watch as his clones dominated and claimed them. Below her she could see one woman bent over a bench, her large breasts swaying back and forth as the clone fucked her hard. Two more clones had grabbed a woman and ripped her clothes off before taking her into an ally and forcing her to her knees and take turns fucking her ass and pussy as she sucked the other off. Another clone had a young girl, barely a genin supported in his arms as she rubbed her pussy up and down his cock. The large shaft stretching from her small cute cunt to her petite a-cup nipples.

Scenes like this were taking place all over the city. And behind her came two more voices. Teyla who was now her personal assistant was on the floor being teased and kissed by one of naruto's clones. The other voice came from the woman naruto had made out with during the meeting. Her hands holding onto her ankles as she spread her legs as wide as she could while one of naruto's clones spread her asshole with his cock, her cunt already leaking a white trail of cum that dribbled onto her stomach.

In a single night naruto had done what no army had been able to do. He had conquered Nadeshiko village. He had forced its inhabitants to submit to him before claiming them as his own. The night air was filled with the sound of pleasured screams as his clones ravished the cities inhabitants. Shizuka pressed her ass back and screamed with the others as Naruto's cock continued to assault her ass.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tayuya meets Naurto then their is some extra curricular activities in MS Kurenai's class

Chapter 27

AN: Sorry. This would have been out sooner but Star Wars, Battlefront, Powerpoints and a few other things got in the way. Enjoy this chapter. This and the next one are the two I have been wanting to write since I started.

Naruto rushed through the hallways of his mansion, pushing past maids, jumping over anything in his way and literally diving down the stairs to try and get to the small hospital in his house. The blonde Kage had woken up thirty minutes ago and, for once, in the past nine months, felt physically and mentally spent. The memories of the hundred and some clones dispelling throughout the night caused his head to ache for hours as memory after memory assaulted his head. Some of the things the clones went through with his ladies were a little on the wild side and there were a few he especially wanted to hold on to. But, most of them seemed to end the same way; his clone and the woman fell asleep in a loving embrace. Though, some of the women's sexual appetites outlasted the clones.

Each memory that returned caused his prick to stand at attention. That lead to his lovely pets helping. The older kunoichi had left for their homes around midnight, leaving Teyla and Shizuka to use their mouths, asses, pussies and breasts to relieve himself each time his member stood. By the time he was done with them, their bellies were as swollen as Hinata and Tenten's.

In what felt like forever, but was just a few seconds due to his speed, Naruto found himself in the medical wing and slamming open the door. The room was large with bright sunlight streaming from the window and four beds placed around the room. The beds held Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten. He smiled when he found that they were okay and the only feeling he could sense was happiness and arousal, instead of pain he expected from childbirth.

Making three clones, the original went to his beautiful pink-haired wife. Sakura gave her love a soft smile while a little sweat was going down her forehead. "Mmm. Good morning, Mr. Namikaze." She greeted, her voice full of love. "Your little girl decided it was finally time to come out and greet us." She cooed, reaching to rub his face. Smiling, Naruto leaned down and gave her a sweet kiss before ending it and letting his hand rest on her bulging belly and softly rubbed it.

"Ohh yes~. Touch me master. Can you feel your little girl kicking?" Sakura moaned as another contraction hit, causing her to orgasm slightly. "She wants to come out so bad and meet her papa." She informed the soon-to-be father.

Across from Sakura, Ino let out a lewd moan as another contraction hit. Naruto's clone looked down to see her eyes were clouded with love and not a small amount of lust as she rubbed her large stomach. "You look so beautiful with our baby inside of you." Naruto said rubbing her sweaty hair with his hand as the kissed. It was a soft kiss that showed how much they loved one another.

"I know. I can't wait to see what she looks like. I wonder if she will have your hair or mine." Ino said causing them both to laugh before Ino pulled him into another kiss and moaned into his mouth as she came for what felt like the twelfth time since that morning. The feeling of climaxing while in labor, while weird, made her shiver like the whore she was for Naruto.

Hinata was practically in a coma as contraction after contraction hit filling her body like a train with pleasure. Her beautiful moon like eyes half lidded as she and Naruto kissed and whispered words of love and encouragement to each other. "You're going to give me a lot more beautiful little moon eyed cows, aren't you princess?" Naruto asked sweetly while wiping her hair back from her head. He stared down at the two large udders she called breasts, already imagining her feeding their children.

"Yes master." Hinata cooed while smiling up at him. "Make sure to breed your cow again after this. I exist to give master a lot of cute little Hyuga babies." The sinful quiet beauty said as she leaned up and their lips met in the same kind of kiss as the others. The only one who wasn't feeling a great amount of pleasure was Tenten…well, that wasn't accurate by her sensual moans.

Sensing Shiori enter the room Naruto made a clone to attend to Sakura and walked over to the beautiful fox woman. "I think you have some explaining to do." Naruto growled hungrily as he pressed the woman to the wall. The moans and scent of arousal making him horny as he stared at the half dressed Biju.

The vixen moaned at how dominating he was being with her. "And what is it you think I did master?" Shiori said in a cute innocent tone that earned her a hard kiss on the lips as Naruto pushed her harder against the wall. The beauty could only moan sultrily into the passionate kiss with her master ravaging her mouth.

Ending the kiss, ignoring the whimper at the lip lock being stopped, he continued. "I think you can hear what you did." Naruto growled. "Let me guess this was another one of your plans to help me?" He asked rhetorically as he knew how mischievous Shiori was.

Shiori laughed at Naruto and smiled up at him. "Haha you think I did this for you master? No, I did this for Lady Sakura and myself and all your other wives. I used your chakra to make their brains think pain is pleasure as far as birth goes. With us planning of rebuilding the clans I figured we should at least get to enjoy this part as well." She said laughing before giving him a sly foxy grin. "And if it just so happens to make every woman addicted to the pleasures of having your children...well all the better." She said before slipping out of his arms, missing the warmth he provided, and went to check on Sakura.

Naruto was about to follow when Naruko and a bunch of the other ladies busted in to see how the four birthing beauties were doing. Pretty soon, the room was crowded. Tsunade, Kushina and Mikoto were the ones to expel everyone, saying that it would be a few hours till the actual birth began. When everyone was gone, Naruto felt it was the right time to check on the guest.

"How's she doing?" Naruto asked the Ino clone. He hadn't been able to check on Tayuya yes, seeing as he's been busy with the real Ino and other wives. Just the thought of them laying down, holding their children filled him with a bright burning love that felt like it would engulf him.

The clone draped herself around Naruto, wrapping her arms around her neck while pushing her tits into his manly back. Since learning the clone technique, Ino had taken to teasing Naruto with each one she made. Every clone would wear some type of skimpy clothing or sexy outfit she dreamed up. This clone was dressed in a black see-through teddy, showing her large breasts and hard nipples, with black lace panties. Naruto hardened when he felt the soft body pressing against him and the sultry whisper.

"She desires you, master." Ino cooed as she ran her tongue over his ear, making him shiver. "She craves to be dominated and controlled. She won't respect or join you or our family unless you break her and make her yours." She explained, making the blonde Kage growl before spinning around and pushing the clone against the wall and started to nipple on her neck. "Hmm~." The Ino clone moaned as Naruto's lips sucked the tender flesh on her neck while his strong hands went to play with her teddy-covered breasts. "Not me master. The fiery redhaired demoness in there." Even while she said that, her hips slowly grounded against her husband's hard cock.

Smirking around the neck, he growled huskily. "I think I have a sexy demoness right here." Pulling her teddy over her head, tossing it to the ground, Naruto's hands were quick to latch on those delicious orbs and paw at them. "A slutty little succubus that craves her masters cock." The blonde teased with a dark smirk.

"I can show you what she dreams about master." The clone said, running her hands through Naruto's hair as she whispered in his ear. As she talked, a small pair of horns and wings appeared on her back as well as a small black heart tipped tail above her ass. "I can show you how she dreams of being taken master. I can let you see exactly how she wants you to dominate her." Ino's mouth moved from his ear to his lips. Naruto let Ino slide her tongue in his mouth and deepen the kiss as he started to stroke her tail with one hand making her moan. He knew all the pleasure spots of each lover, seeing as he explored their bodies so thoroughly ever session.

Ending the kiss, saliva connecting them, Naruto growled. "And what does my sexy little succubus get out of this?" He asked while staring down at his pet.

"I get the pleasure of serving my master." She purred in pleasure. Ino moved her face closer to his own until their lips were a hairs width from meeting. "And to see him made another bitch your slave…oops. I meant harem." She giggled darkly while rubbing her dripping cunt along his free penis.

"And the possibility of you joining in." Naruto growled as he began to rub his cock head against her swollen lips.

"Only if master wishes." Ino purred before moaning passionately as Naruto plunged his whole length deep inside her. The strength of his thrusts forced her up and to wrap her legs around his ass, making sure she didn't fall off his giant dick that pounded her into the wall.

"And how do you want to be taken?" Naruto whispered tauntingly, his voice in a husky whisper as he continued to slam in and out of the Ino clone. He was going hard enough to make the door creak under each pump. "Is this what you dream about? Being taken like some sex starved slut." Naruto knew he was right since he's fucked the beautiful blonde like this a bunch of times since they entered this relationship.

Ino didn't have a chance to speak as another powerful orgasm racked through her system, reducing her to a moaning and screaming mess. His cock pumbled her womb with each thrust, making her eyes roll. "Ah! Ah! Ah!" She breathed heavily as Naruto continued to fuck her. His long cock was wet and slick with her gushing juices that continued to pool on the floor. "Yes master! Fill me with your seed!" The cloned begged her lover as he slammed all the right spots every time he went back in.

Naruto could feel himself growling closer to bursting into his beautiful wife that rode his cock like the slut she was, in the sack. The blonde noticed that this particular clone of Ino had a massive portion of the original Ino's seductive personality that got him going all the time and was using it as well as the original. Right now, the way her walls were trying to milk him for all his worth was turning his legs to jelly.

Growling huskily into her ear, he pulled her close by the ass before letting out a loud roar. Semen burst out of his sack, spraying her insides in white. Ino let out a happy scream as she was being creampied by the hunk. Moaning shakily, once the orgasms ended, the two went to the ground. Naruto turned her around, so she was peacefully sitting on his lap. Their mixed juices still pouring out her pleased cunt.

"Thank you…master." After getting her breath back, Ino purred as she sensually rubbed her finger up and down his heaving chest. "Going through her memories and reading her surface thoughts made me really horny. It's a good thing I did the physical evaluations first, or I don't think I would have lasted." The clone said, curling deeper into Naruto's lap, getting comfortable.

Smiling, he ran his fingers through her sweaty locks and kissed the top of her head. "Any time, love." Naruto whispered softly. "So, is she physically okay?" Concern laced his voice.

"Yes." She said in a chipper voice. "Whatever you did fixed the muscle deterioration that we should be seeing from a year in bed. And I wasn't just playing when I said she wants you to take her. She has wild dreams." The clone explained as she snuggled deeper into Naruto's warm embrace. Because of the pregnancy, it had been hard for the original Ino to curl up to him like the clone was. It was a surprise that the clones didn't share the pregnancy, but it helped give the ladies the warm feeling of curling into their master's arms again.

"Did you find out why she feels this way about me? I mean I had at least sort of met Karin before and am related to her, but I never really had any contact with Tayuya. Except for when she punched me when I was trying to rescue the snake bastard." Naruto said rubbing his hands up and down Ino's arms. This time, he was no longer doing it in a sexual way but in that of a lover who just wants to feel his partner against them.

"Well, contrary to what her being a puppet master would lead you to believe, she actually desires to be dominated and controlled in her relationships. Both sexual and non-sexual." Ino said, no longer sounding like a brainless sex-crazed bimbo, but like the brilliant nurse and interrogation expert she was. "She uses her abrasive personality as a way of measuring people. Those who shrink away from her or give in she regards as below her but those that give it back to her or dominate her she is drawn to." She explained what she got from Tayuya's mind.

"And I was the one who defeated not only both of her master's chosen apprentices but the guy who summoned her back to this world." Naruto said, seeing why Tayuya would have latched on to him after coming awake. "So what does she want me to do to her?" He asked inquisitively. The blonde always enjoyed making any one of his ladies' fantasies come true out and inside the bedroom.

"I'll show you dear." Ino said as she pulled back and framed his head. Scenes flashed before his eyes in rapid succession as he watched what Tayuya wanted when in the thrones of passion. By the time they were done, he was breathing heavily with his dick rock-hard again.

"Fuck" Naruto breathed causing Ino to laugh.

"Yes dear. That is what she wants you to do to her." Ino said while giving him a light kiss on the cheek. "And make sure to call her names, she seems to like that. In fact, I foresee her and Tenten getting along great." The clone could only image the fun her master would have fucking the two at the same time.

"And what are you going to do?" Naruto asked kissing her back on the cheek and making her giggle.

"I'm going to dispel so the real me can get some relief. Not that I'm not hopelessly in love with being a mother and taking care of our child. It's just that it has been awhile since we've got to fuck like that." The clone said before popping out of existence in a puff of smoke.

Naruto looked at the wooden door separating Tayuya and him for a moment before smiling and getting up. Walking in the door Naruto paid no attention to the otherworldly beauty that was tied up in the center of the room. Apparently Ino had left him another present.

Tayuya instantly glared at the blonde. "What do you want bastard? Come to gloat after sending away that little blonde haired whore of yours? I could hear her moaning as you fucked her on the door. I'm surprised you could fuck anyone with that tiny dick of yours. " Naruto paid no attention to Tayuya's curses and casually walked over to a closet and started to take off his clothing. Tayuya continued to curse him out as he took his time disrobing and placing each piece of clothing neatly inside the closet. Turning around Naruto saw Tayuya look away quickly trying to hide the fact she had been checking him out. But even now while he walked closer her eyes kept darting to the large thirteen inch rod that swung between his legs.

While she was cursing, Tayuya was subtle in giving him a once over. Needless to say, he was the most gorgeous man she's ever seen. He had a strong built and the biggest dick she's ever seen. Her dirty mind already thinking of the sexy things she would make him do to her.

"What do you want you small dicked piece of shi-!" Before she could form the last syllable, Naruto slapped Tayuya on the cheek causing her to rock back in the ropes that suspended her. She didn't expect him to slap her so suddenly and she especially didn't want to let him know that she was aroused at being manhandled. Tayuya yelped a little in pain and pleasure when he grabbed her horns.

"I can already tell we are going to have to work on that mouth of yours." Naruto said sternly before holding her up to his face by her horns. "But then I guess I shouldn't expect much better from one of the snake's dirty little play things." He continued to talk down to her and notice the light pink that dusted her cheeks.

Tayuya struggled in the ropes as Naruto held her there. This was her favorite form, the one she felt the most powerful and beautiful in. And yet she couldn't break out of her bonds. The grip of Naruto's hand on her large beautiful horns seemed to be taking away all of her strength. Also, these ropes seemed to be zapping away her chakra.

Naruto let her head drop like a useless toy he had gotten tired of and began to walk around her, taking in the naked beauty. Tayuya tried to turn her head to see him, but she couldn't turn her head that far nor turn since she was suspended in the air. She was able to feel his strong fingers though. They left a warm trail down her side and over her lower cheeks. "What…What are you going to do, pervert?" Tayuya tried to keep her moans in check at the warm touch roaming all over her slim back.

"Mhmm. I can see why you like this form the best." Naruto said admiring the beautiful demoness in front of him. "That long red hair, this warm tan skin, and those nice big breasts. I bet you were the sound villages favorite whore, weren't you?" He asked before grabbing onto her hair and pulling her head back until she was standing upright with the ropes biting into her flesh.

"This is the only way you can get anyone to fuck of you, isn't it? By tying them up and forcing them." Tayuya asked with a snarl. No other insults escaped her lips as Naruto wrapped his strong hand around her neck, depriving her of the oxygen people needed. The Kage increased the grip around her neck while pressing himself harder against the sexy body, letting her feel his entire length against her back.

"I'm going to have fun breaking you, bitch." Naruto growled darkly as Tayuya tried to gasp for breath. "I know just what you are. Another one of the snake bastards broken little toys." Naruto leaned in closer, enjoying the smell of her hair as he pressed his lips against his ear. "And I want you to know that I killed him and his apprentice and all of the other lab rats he sent to kill me. But you," Naruto stopped and ran his other hand over her stomach, causing her entire form to quake under the pleasing touch, to grasp one of the large brown breasts in his hand. "Are much too beautiful to kill. Instead I'm going to fuck you again and again until you are just a living cum sock for my dick." The strongest person on the planet told her of what she was to become with delight shining in his blue orbs that flashed red.

When Tayuya was able to regain her breath only half of the gasping was coming from the lack of oxygen. The other half was from the arousal she felt towards her blonde haired captor. A part of her was saying that if he would just release her, she would be a good girl and please him. But what came out of her mouth was a blistering string of insults and curse words that earned her another pleasing slap that sent her rocking back against the ropes.

Coming back around to face her, Naruto grabbed onto her two largest horns and started to fondle them. For Tayuya, touching her horns might as well have been touching her pussy when it came to personal places. And here was Naruto opening stroking and admiring them.

The blonde continued to admire the bound former enemy of his. "For being such a worthless foulmouthed demoness, you really are beautiful. I can think of a dozen ways I want to use these horns of yours. But first I think I will use them to clean that dirty mouth of yours." Naruto said yanking down on her horns and forcing her mouth to cock with his large shaft.

Naruto wasn't gentle as he thrust in, his cock pushing past closed lips to hit the back of her throat. "These horns make perfect handholds to fuck your mouth and throat with bitch." He said hammering into her. "That's right, gag on my cock bitch. Let's see how much of this I can get down your throat before I cum." Tayuya gagged loudly as Naruto thrust into her, causing saliva to drip out and run down her throat and swaying breasts.

Tayuya's eyes rolled back in her head as the torture continued. The ropes dug into her brown flesh as they, and the massive dick, cut off her oxygen. She was only able to breath through her nose to keep herself conscious. But, while she was being humiliated like this, she felt a familiar heat well up inside her. No. this heat was different from the times she had sex. This was much more intense and pleasing to the gagging beauty.

It felt like Naruto fucked her mouth raw for ten minutes. By the time he was done with her, her throat and chest were covered in saliva and her mouth was full of his sticky white cum. Naruto was pleased with himself at the sight of the pleased and exhausted demoness, but he wasn't done with her yet. They hadn't even covered half of what her dreams had said she wanted. "Wake up bitch I'm not done with you yet." Naruto said slapping her again. Tayuya seemed to enjoy it and was quick to respond with a stream of curses, hiding how much she enjoyed the rough stuff. Though this time they seemed to lack the venom and heat of her false anger.

"Now which should I take next? Those huge tits of yours do looking inviting. Or maybe I should write my name on this beautiful skin of yours with my cum; that would be a good contrast." He wondered as he walked behind her. "Ha! What am I saying? Like there is any other answer than fucking this huge ass of yours. " He said, palms resting on those bountiful round cheeks. "And I have these huge horns of yours to hold onto" Strong hands grabbed those beautiful horns and pulled them back so her head was straight up, letting the neck rope dig into her sweet flesh.

Tayuya started to let out a curse before Naruto pulled her body back onto his cock and started fucking her. Tayuya felt his balls slapping against her cunt as he slammed into her rectum. His hands gripping her tightly as he filled her asshole with his rod. The huge rod penetrating her, forcing itself inside her and forcing her body to conform to its girth. She was in a new world of pleasure as her asshole was getting the stretching of its life. Added with the pleasure of having her horns used as a fuck-hold, the beauty wasn't able to hide her lust for his cock and screamed to the heavens.

"You're my bitch now Tayuya. I'm going to bend you over and fuck this ass of yours whenever I feel like it." Something inside Tayuya finally snapped and the redhaired demoness found herself moaning like a common whore. She had never made a sound like that for her former masters. But then none of them ever treated her like this. Being manhandled…it was something she only dreamed about. None of those other limp dicked fuckers had anything on this blonde hunk destroying her asshole.

'I can't…hold it!' Tayuya screamed in her head before screeching. "Ahh! Yes master! Fuck me more! Make me your bitch! Hokage-sama more! Make me hurt! Your huge dick is going to make me climax so hard!" She cried out as Naruto slammed into her again and again. Her wide hips bucked into his ramming dick as best she could while restrained. Tayuya screamed happily when he added some strong swats to her reddening booty. Her cunt leaked juices on the floor, showing her deep arousal at being butt-fucked so thoroughly.

"Haha finally showing your true colors, aren't you bitch?" Naruto sneered with a satisfied grin as he finally got the bitch to come to her senses of getting fucked by him. "You make people think you are some big, scary bitch but you're just a whore who wants to be fucked." Naruto let go of her horns and placed a hand on her head pushing her down to bend over. Her long red hair falling all the way to the floor covering her lust-driven face from the rest of the world. The only thing she could see were her large sweat covered breasts swaying back and forth as her master fucked her like no other man ever has. "Damn, this pussy is so tight! I love how it feels around my cock. You make the perfect cum sleeve bitch!" The blonde complemented the tight assed whore he slapped. She was like Tenten alright. Every time he gave her a stron swat, she tightened up and more cunt juices spilled.

"Yes, fuck me master! Cum in my skanky ass. Your huge dick is raping my ass! It feels so good master." She cried as she started to thrust back and forth against him harder. The ex-member of Orochimaru's forces wanted all of his cock inside of her when he shot another massive load.

Naruto groaned and started buking harder against the well-fucked booty. "God you're so tight! That's it slut. Tell me how much you want me how much you like me inside your worthless little asshole!" He commanded, letting his other hand reach around to grab onto one of her breasts and started to tweak and pinch with that hard nipple.

Tayuya let out a mindless smile with drool dripping down her happy face. "I want it master! Please, I need it! I need your cock in my ass, pussy and mouth. Please master! Cum inside of me! My ass, pussy or mouth; I don't care! Just, please, I'm so close!" Tayuya begged thrusting back against Naruto and filling the room with the sound of her ass slapping against his thighs. Lust drove her mind insane as her delicious form shook from the deep-dicking, powerful ass slapping, and rough titty groping.

Growling like an animal, Naruto felt his release about to hit him like a train so he gave one last powerful thrust, ass slap, and nipple twist before letting all of his jizz spray her backdoor with a roar. His cock spasming as it filled her tight hole to the brim. Pulling out he made a hand sign that caused the ropes in the room to disappear letting Tayuya fall onto the floor.

Tayuya smiled up at him for the first time. Her eyes filled with admiration, love, and a sense of security. "Thank you master. You came so much inside this bitches poor broken asshole" Her voice was soft and loving, just like her eyes.

Returning the smile, he let his face turn stern. "We're not done yet bitch. Get up on all fours while I pick which hole I want to fuck next" Naruto said though, he had already picked the tight pink pussy that was dripping juices. It was so inviting that he didn't even think twice of grabbing her large waist and line his cock against her garden.,

The beauty shook with pleasure at the thought of having her pussy stretched out like her asshole. Looking over her shoulder, she pleaded. "Please fuck my ass, Master. Fuck me as hard as you can and ruin my cunt with that big cock." She said eagerly and wagged her ass at him. Not being able to resist such an invite, he slammed himself deep inside that tight cunt without restraint. "Yes! Rape my dirty cunt with that big cock master! I'm just a living cum sleeve for your cock" She announced her purpose for the rest of her life without a shred of shame. A large blush formed her face as she bounced her weeping snatch against his thundering tower.

Tayuya bit her lips at the pain as he pushed inwards, stretching her pussy walls far with his cock. "This delicious cunt is so tight bitch. I could fuck it all day." Usually, he would give her time to get accustomed to his size. But, right now, he was enjoying the way she squirmed and screamed as he fucked her with all his might. He loved her screams and wails of pleasure as he rammed himself in and out of the wonderous cunt like he did his other whores.

"Yes, Master! I'll be your bitch, cum-slave, whatever you want! What I truly desire is for you to fuck me since you walked in the room! I just need you inside me! Please don't stop fucking me." She begged as she came again and again. The pain from his cock in her mound disappeared and was replaced by a pleasant feeling. That feeling was that of being full of the love of her life. Tayuya knew she was meant to be with Naruto and please him with her body in any way she could. It was a role she's do without hesitation.

By the time Naruto was done with her pussy, Tayuya was a ball of jelly on the floor. Her face covered in drool and cum and her eyes rolled back up in her head with a fucked-stupid grin. Smiling at a job well done, Naruto walked off to get some things to clean her up with before taking her to the bed and laying her down. Taking her in his arms Naruto admired the beautiful demon girl. Her long red hair and large horns gave her a fiery frightening appearance while her dark tan skin and large breasts with dusky nipples made her look exotic and alluring. It reminded him of his other redhaired lovers. Like the others, she was wild in the sack.

Tayuya didn't take long to wake up and, almost immediately, Naruto could tell a difference in her behavior. Instead of being abrasive, she now sought to please him. Using her devotion, he had turned into being nice to her fellow wives and cursing less, unless she was getting pounded by him, since that would make him happy. He had also explained to her that he didn't think she was worthless but that she was beautiful, strong, and brave. Once hearing such kind words, she threw herself at her master, kissing him for all her worth. "Please…don't ever abandon me." Tayuya showed Naruto the most vulnerable side of herself.

Instead of going a second round with her, like she wanted, Naruto convinced her to go see Karin since the girl had been waiting to talking with her friend for so long. In fact, Naruto felt a little guilty talking to Tayuya before she did. But, that guilt faded when he saw the smiles the two had when they talked.

Omake: The Illusionists class (During the night Naruto and his clones take the city)

Naruto's hand went under his desk to casually stoke himself as his teacher turned her back on him. Why in the world would she choose to wear such high heels and such a tight skirt to school? Was she trying to make all the guys crazy? Naruto bit back a groan as she bent down to the floor to pick up a piece of chalk, exposing her long stocking encased legs and an ass that had its every curve accentuated by the tight pencil skirt. Just seeing her sexy body move so elegantly was mind-numbing.

Naruto dreamed about going up there and ramming his cock into her tight ass as she was bent over. There was no one else in the classroom and she seemed to just be begging for it with the way she was standing back up and looking at him. Naruto blushed at being caught with his hand under his desk and an obvious stiffy as his teacher started to walk towards him.

Long dark chestnut hair fell past her shoulders and framed a pair of brilliant and alluring red eyes. Her lips quirked in a hungry smile as she walked around his desk, her eyes never leaving the huge bulge that was evident in his khaki pants.

"Mhmm" She purred as she placed her hands on his shoulders and started to rub them. " I couldn't help but notice how" She paused for effect and lowered her voice as she slid her hands down his chest to rest on his legs beside the large bulge. Naruto could feel her two large breasts pressing up against the back of his head as her blouse fought to keep them contained. "stressed the material was making you." Her breath coming out in a burst of hot air against his ear.

"N…no. I'm fine, Kurenai-Sensei." Naruto muttered as her hands moved back up his chest. Kurenai moved back around the desk and slowly sat down on it and crossed her legs letting her skirt ride up higher on her thigh showing where her stockings ended. Naruto also noticed that now the top two buttons on her blouse were undone exposing a large amount of soft flesh and teasing him with the black lace of the bra.

"There are other and far more pleasant ways to make sure you pass your test." She said running her hand over his chest and feeling his hard muscles though his shirt. "Why don't you go up and try to answer the question I wrote on the board. And if you get it right, well I can do something to help you with how stressed you are." Kurenai said with a smile.

Naruto groaned and got up from his chair to go to the board. The problem was easy for him, it was just the basics of how to break out of a genjutsu. Turning around he groaned as he saw Kurenai still on his desk teasing her pussy with the eraser on his pencil though her panties. "Go ahead Naruto-kun. Finish the problem." Naruto forced himself to turn back towards the board and do the next problem before turning around again to look. This time Kurenai was running the eraser over her lips. Seeing that he was looking she licked the eraser before sliding it down to her chest where a third button had come undone.

Naruto let the chalk fall to the floor and walked over to the desk where Kurenai sat. "You're just asking to be fucked aren't you Kurenai-sensei" Naruto said staring into the woman's beautiful red eyes.

"That's the final question you have to answer." She said in a breathy voice.

"No that's not right. You're not asking your practically begging." Naruto said placing one hand on her leg and running it up under her skirt to rest on her hip. "That's why you wanted me to stay after today. You are just a horny MILF who gets off thinking about her students." The blonde teased with a manly grin.

Kurenai wrapped one arm around his neck as she stroked his chest with the other. Shaking her head and letting her long chestnut hair fall behind her she leaned up to whisper in Naruto's ear. "I can make you feel so much better than those little teen sluts you have been fucking. I can show you what it's like to fuck a real woman." Kurenai ran her tongue around his ear lobe. "And I don't dream of fucking all of my students. Just you." She whispered as she fondled his cock through his pants.

Kurenai placed her hand on the back of his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. She continued to fondle his cock as his tongue explored his mouth. "I see those little girls have taught you how to kiss. But I think it's time for a real woman to show you what she can do with her lips." Kurenai said pulling up for air between kisses. Kurenai pushed him back just far enough so she could stand up. Placing her hands on the side of his face she started to suck on his bottom lip before slowly trailing kisses down his face.

Naruto groaned as her soft lips worked their way down his chest. Her fingers quickly working the buttons loose on his shirt and pants preparing the way for her lips and tongue. Kurenai lathered his abs with kisses and licks as she pulled down his pants freeing his cock. Kurenai inhaled deeply through her nose smelling his musk before exhaling happily. Kurenai gently wrapped her hand around the large shaft as she started to run her tongue over the two large balls that hung below it. "Mhmm I can feel all the hot cum inside your balls. I bet those little sluts don't worship your cock like it deserves to be." Kurenai purred as she wrapped her lips around one of the large cum filled balls and started to suck on it. Naruto moaned in pleasure, all he was able to do was just run his hands through her chestnut hair as she took her time sucking on one ball before switching to the other. All the time slowly pumping his cock.

By the time she removed his lips Naruto was about to burst, and she hadn't even took his shaft into her mouth yet. "Tha…that was great Kurenai sensei. Naruto said getting a grateful smile from Kurenai.

"Ohh I'm not done yet Naruto kun." Kurenai said running her tongue over the bottom of the shaft. "Were only getting started." Kurenai took the head of his cock into her mouth and started to suck on it. Before he knew it, Naruto was gripping her hair and holding her still as he came in her mouth. As Naruto stood there panting and trying to regain his breath Kurenai got up and walked over to her desk. By the time Naruto turned around he saw her laying on her desk, one arm propping up her head as she used the other to play with herself through her panties.

As he walked over to the desk Naruto saw an apple and ruler laying beside her and started to get an idea. Kurenai held out her arms to pull him to her. "Hmm strong and handsome" She said as he easily pulled her up off the desk. They both enjoyed the feel of the other in their arms before Naruto quickly turned Kurenai around and pushed her down so that she was laying with her chest on the desk, her feet spread out shoulder length apart and her ass high in the air.

Grabbing the ruler from the desk Naruto swatted at one of Kurenai's large cheeks. Kurenai heard the sharp slap of the ruler before she felt it on her ass. Kurenai moaned again and again as it hit four more times on each side. Her panties getting soaked from her juices as Naruto turned her own weapon against her.

Smirking Naruto got an idea and slid the ruler under her panties and started to rub the flat side against the lips of her pussy. Pushing up he could make Kurenai stand even higher in her heels making her ass look even better. Teasing her with the flat side some more he flipped it over and started to gently push it into her pussy.

Kurenai felt the flat rounded edges of the ruler enter her, the plastic made wet and slippery from her juices. The older woman squirmed as it went deeper and deeper into her core. "Do you feel that Sensei?" Naruto growled pushing the ruler in further. It was now at the seven inch mark and still had five more to go and yet Kurenai didn't know if she could stand any more. "That's going to be me. That's how far my cock is going to be inside of you when I fuck you."

"Ohh yes! Fuck me with that hard young cock!" Kurenai begged as he started to slowly remove it from her. She came a small bit as Naruto pulled the ruler out of her.

"Now you are getting juices on your desk." Naruto said throwing the ruler down and grabbing her arms to place them behind her at the small of her back. " When we are through you won't be able to set at your desk without remembering me fucking you." Naruto looked down at a sight that would have made him hard if her moans hadn't already. Kurenai laid with her large breasts pressed against the desk with her hands bound behind her. Her ass up high in the air thanks to her tall black heels.

Moving her panties to the side Naruto started to stroke her pussy with his cock, smearing her juices all over his shaft before pressing inwards. Kurenai moaned loudly as he entered her. The way she was standing causing her walls to compress tighter than normal around his shaft. Naruto thrust in slowly drawing out a long moan from the brown haired woman. While he loved the sound he also thought of something else that would be fun to see.

Grabbing for the apple on the desk he let go of her hands for just long enough to grab her hair and move her head. "Listen to yourself moan sensei. We are going to need to gag you unless you want to get caught" He said placing the apple in front of her face. Kurenai took the hint and bit down on the apple, the sweet juices flowing into her mouth as she rocked back and forth.

"Someone could walk in and see you bent over your desk, dressed like an expensive whore." Naruto said thrusting hard into Kurenai making her and the desk both shake. Kurenai screamed in pleasure as Naruto's cock slid in and out of her, the apple muffling all but the smallest bit of noise. "See you playing with yourself, begging your student to fuck you." Kurenai's eyes threatened to roll up in her head as Naruto started to fuck her faster.

"God your pussy feels so good Sensei. I'm going to start coming into your room every day after class and using it as stress relief." He panted after burying himself up to the hilt in her pussy and emptying his balls.

Kurenai fell forward onto the desk, the apple rolling onto the floor as cum dripped out of her pussy and onto the linoleum between her heels. Rolling over she crossed her legs around the small of Naruto's back and held him close. "Mhmm…I'm the one using you for stress relief. I hope you are not done yet. You haven't even played with these big old tits yet." She said pulling her bra down and exposing her large soft breasts to his view.

Naruto didn't waste any time after being invited to play with her breasts. The large soft orbs being massaged in his hands as he pulled her up and onto him. Kurenai wrapped her legs and arms around him as he held her up and sucked on her breasts.

"Yes, yes, fuck me again Naruto-kun." Kurenai said feeling Naruto's cock come back to life below her. Leaning down she started to give him quick hungry kisses on his mouth. Her hair falling around them blocking out the rest of the world. Suddenly she felt her back pressed up against the blackboard and Naruto's cock inside of her again. Kurenai continued to kiss Naruto as he entered her. His hips pumping his cock into her again and again as her tongue explored his mouth. "Ahh! Ahh! I'm going to cum!" She screamed as she rode him harder as he pressed her to the wall. As one the two lovers came before sliding down the wall and to the floor. When she opened her eyes, the classroom was gone and replaced by a large bedroom. The blackboard was just a wall again and the teachers desk was simply an old desk that had been near a window.


End file.
